Healing One's Heart
by IchiRuki01
Summary: Rumors have been occurring. Rukia kissed Ichigo because Ichigo looked like Kaien? Rukia can't talk because this is the only way to attract Ichigo's attention? Both of them are not true, but, how can said teacher prove them wrong? OOC-ness, IchiRuki.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N:** This is my first time using this account to write an AU story. Because, in my previous accounts, all my stories were not completed... So, I hope this one really does make it and gain everyone's support and approval, despite me starting it not long ago. So, enjoy the first chapter... Um.. Not exactly a chapter...

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki - Teacher in KaraKura High, dark past, homeroom teacher of Class 1-3, caring about her students.

Ichigo Kurosaki - Just transferred to Class 1-3, gets bullied by Oushima in his previous school and comes home with injurues everyday.

Inoue Orihime - Student of Class 1-3, during the time that she was transferred to Karakura High, her big brother, Sora, passed away.

Tatsuki Arisawa - Inoue's best friend AKA Karakura High's soocer team Captain in just a short 1 day.

Yasutora Sado - Ichigo's best friend and the one who would willingly do everything for Ichigo.

Oushima Reichi - The one who bullies Ichigo just in the first day for his natural orange hair

Uchiha Sasuke - 'Eternal Rival' of Kuchiki Rukia, though, no one knows why.

Ukitake Jushiro - Principal of Karakura High

Abarai Renji - A childhood friend of Kuchiki Rukia

Yuzu Kurosaki - Ichigo's sister

Karin Kurosaki - Ichigo's sister

Isshin Kurosaki - Ichigo's Dad

Masaki - Ichigo's Mom

Kuchiki Byakuya - Rukia's lovable brother

Urahara Kisuke / Youruichi Shihouin - Rukia's guardians.

Haruno Sakura - Karakura High's medical teacher

Ai Kuchiki – Rukia's mother

Ginrei Kuchiki – Byakuya and Rukia's father

Sentarou - A person related to Rukia's mother

Kaien - An infant which Rukia found

* * *

**A/N:** I think that's all I have for now. It's a tatal OOC-ness story so don't expect too much of it. Some of the chapters which I wrote may seem not to be interesting for you. And, to be honest, I don't know whether to continue or not. I only included some of the Gotei 13 memebrs, only 1 or 2. Remember, R & R if you find it worth reading to be continued.


	2. Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the first chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. Although it's just an introduction and the real drama starts on the second chapter, this is absically just an introduction to the two main characters, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia and those who are around Ichigo and Rukia, that is.

* * *

The name 'Karakura High', if spoken, should give everyone goose bumps when hearing the school name because it's one of the most popular high schools in Japan. Every year, when it's time for registration to occur, a total of 10,000 students gave application to be enrolled into the school, yet, nobody except a few managed to get in. And, what's special about the school was, it was nowhere like Karakura which was all peace and quiet. In fact, what was happening to the school's teachers, right now, in the meeting room, would be one scene which nobody will imagine.

"What...?" A teacher dropped her jaws in shock. "Ukitake, what did you say?"

The principal of Karakura High, Ukitake Jushiro, sighed. He already knew this wouldn't be as easy as he expected. Seriously, was he expecting her to say 'okay'? "Close your jaw. A mosquito might fly in if you open it for a long period of time."

The said teacher only scoffed at Ukitake's comment and rolled her eyes, but, closing her jaw. "Glad that I'm such a joke for you to make fun of, Ukitake. But, could you as kindly as to repeat what you said earlier?"

Ukitake put his finger up and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Eh? I was sure I didn't stutter when making that announcement. Oh well, whatever. I just announced, from next year onwards, Kuchiki Rukia, you will be the homeroom teacher of Class 1-3."

Rukia, in anger, slammed her books down and glared at Ukitake, pointing a finger at him. "And, what I don't understand is, I have always been the homeroom teacher for higher levels!!! This time shouldn't be any different!!! Despite that, why 1-3???"

Ukitake seemed to sense Rukia's anger and poked her forehead, making Rukia look at Ukitake lamely and pressed her forehead. "I'm the principal, Rukia. That's that. Now, you will be transferred to 1-3 and that's final. Is that clear?"

"But..." Rukia started to protest but all failed when Ukitake pressed on the question.

"Is. That. Clear."

Knowing that there was no way she could have objected to Ukitake, she picked up her books which she slammed on the table just now before sighing. "Yes, Ukitake, I got it."

"Good. Now, Rukia, your teacher's table is moved too. Before you go... Where exactly do you think you are going, Rukia?"

She would have given Ukitake an explanation how she couldn't stand the stares of other teachers towards her, she would had given the explanation of how she got tired of her life. But, on that point, she gave Ukitake a word as her answer. "Home."

With that, she walked out of the meeting room, closing the door as she could still hear whispers of 'How rude was that?', 'What did you expect from the sole survivor of Kuchiki massacre?', 'She was bound to rebel somehow', 'She wouldn't even be here', 'She should go and perish somewhere, nobody would even pity her'. Not wanting to hear anymore, she walked away from the meeting room, away from the curious stares people were giving her. For once, she just wanted to be Kuchiki Rukia. Was that so wrong? Knowing that she couldn't find an answer to the question she just asked herself, she continued her journey towards home, cursing Ukitake and Kami-sama who hated her at the very moment.

* * *

Karakura High was the most popular high school ever, yet, for some people, they chose the popular high school ever not because it was the most popular high school ever, but, simply by the fact that it was near their house. And, it happened to Ichigo Kurosaki, a 17 high-school student who was enrolling into Karakura High the next day.

Sitting at the edge of his bed with his smaller sister, Yuzu Kurosaki accompany him, Yuzu curiously asked her brother. "Onii-chan, are you excited for school tomorrow?"

Instead of feeling excited like every high-school student would feel, Ichigo simply shrugged. "Not really, Yuzu. Why do you ask?"

Yuzu squealed. "Because I am!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes at Yuzu's enthusiasm. He already counted himself lucky if Oushima didn't enrol to the same school as him. "You are just interested at how handsome the boys are, aren't you?"

Yuzu stuck her tongue out at his own brother sheepishly before glancing at the watch. "Oh, I'm late for my date!"

Ichigo groaned. "With Jinta?"

Yuzu nodded her little head, bobbing up and down happily while Ichigo chuckled. "Let's hope he lasts further than a day."

Yuzu pouted when she heard Ichigo. "Onii-chan, we have been dating for a month now!!!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes as he ushered her out of the room. "All right, off you go. You won't want to be late for your 'date' with Jinta, right?" Ichigo grinned.

Yuzu realized what time it is, and ran out of the room, nearly tripping down on one of the staircases. And, she practically _skipped _out of the house. Being left alone with his thoughts, he laid back on the bed and thought about his life up till now. Every single matter which happened in his life had been satisfying, you could say. He had two sisters, Yuzu Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki, and a caring Mother, Masaki which he swore to protect all 3 of them, and a crazy father, Kurosaki Isshin. Yes, his life was satisfying. As he stirred to a more comfortable position, he couldn't help but remember what happened when he was 9 years old. He... Nearly lost his Mother. Yes, nearly being the word. Somebody saved him, yet, after that, he simply had no recollection of the whole incident, just blurry images.

_Why am I thinking about the mysterious figure? Shouldn't I be more nervous about tomorrow? _He thought.

Yet, just simply thinking about tomorrow made him groan. If Oushima enrols to the same school as him, then, he's dead as a piece of meat. Personally, he wouldn't want to get caught into detention just the first day of school. But, generally, he had wished the whole bunch of friends which he had been with throughout his previous school to be there. As the night approaches, he closed his eyes, drifting to a sleep.

Yet, his dream consist nothing of the name 'Karakura High' but consists of a mysterious black figure which had saved both him and his Mother that fateful day.

* * *

Rubbing her head as she groaned but sighed in relief as she had reached her own home, she took out her key and began to unlock the door when suddenly it was swung open. Rukia, knowing who it was, ducked her head and kicked the intruder's waist, making him fly to a nearby wall as Rukia landed gracefully.

Standing up, she immediately began shouting. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Urahara Kisuke???"

Said person stood up and began to inspect his hat before making a pouting face. "You got my hat dirty."

Rukia's eyebrow twitched. "You think I care about that idiotic hat of yours? Pray tell me, what are you doing in my house at night-time?"

"Have you forgotten?" A woman's voice spoke up. "We are your guardians, remember?"

Rukia groaned. She can't believe she forgot Urahara Kisuke and Youruichi Shihouin were her guardians for goodness' sake. "Okay, tell me, what did you bribe the authorities with for both of you, who are completely insane, to be my guardian?"

Kisuke's voice piped up at the insult that was going his way. "Rukia-san, you have hurt me here!" He pointed to the position of his heart for dramatic effects.

Rukia rolled her eyes at one of her guardians' antics before she played along with that sweet voice of hers which she knew would annoy the other guardian. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kisuke-san. Don't sue me, I beg you~~~!!!"

Youruichi's eyebrow twitched this time round. "The pot calling the kettle back, Rukia. At least I was _sane _enough to not play along with Urahara."

Rukia only smirked as she replied haughtily. "Only because I knew it would annoy the hell out of you, Youruichi."

Youruichi smacked Urahara to wake him up and both of them sat at the couch which both were planted a serious face expression. "Rukia."

Turning to face her, she noticed both Kisuke and her have taken a serious expression and both of them are sitting on the couch which was oh-so-conveniently placed there. "What?"

"Come on, sit down, we have something to talk to you about." Youruichi urged Rukia while Kisuke just watched the exchange out of the corner of his eyes.

Sadly, Urahara and Youruichi had picked a bad day for Rukia to talk. She stood at where she was, not making a move towards them at all. "Spill it out, what's the deal?"

"Ukitake called us today." Youruichi cut to the point.

_Trust Youruichi to cut to the point while Kisuke is just being the lazy ass he is. _"Oh, let me guess. He told you I had sorta 'manger management' issues?" Youruichi didn't even nod or speak but Rukia knew the answer. "Oh, please, Youruichi, I'm not having 'anger management' issues over here."

"But, it certainly does seem like that to me." Kisuke spoke this time. And, Youruichi was the one who gave him a glare.

"Oh, so, now what? Kisuke, you speak? I could have heard wrongly. But seriously, Youruichi, Kisuke, I was just..." Rukia halted when she was about to finish her sentence. At that time, she was feeling something. Yet, she knew she _couldn't_ and _wouldn't_ speak to anybody about it. She hated the feeling deep within her. She hated the feeling of _being different from others_.

"Just _what_, Rukia?" Youruichi taunted Rukia, daring her to finish the sentence which she started.

Closing her eyes, she refused to let her tears fall. Particularly, not in front of her _guardians_. Yet, the sentence was what she started after all. "I'm just... Tired... I'm going back to my room. See you tomorrow." With that, she went back to her room, closing the door behind her.

As she walked to the empty room of hers, she touched everything she could see. No matter is it the table, the ground or the chair she so comfortingly sat on when she was small. The ground when she saw her Dad and Mom being killed right in front of her eyes by none other than the only precious person she had held dearest to, the table where she had several meals with her Dad, Mom and brother and the chair which her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, had taught her everything she needed to know in that particular place.

As she placed both her hands and her head on the table, she looked forward only to see a portrait of her only brother, Kuchiki Byakuya. A few tears uncontrollably flowed as she remembered the memory of when her parents had took the picture.

"_Honey, come have a picture with your brother!!!" An orange-haired woman which had pale skin shouted to her daughter who was admiring the bunny which was on a display. _

"_But, Mom, I want this bunny!!!" Her daughter whined. _

"_Can't you buy that __**after**__ we have finished the picture?" The mother now had a warning tone to her voice which the daughter knew had a joking tone to it and naturally, she didn't respond as she was still looking at the bunny. _

"_No." The daughter protested. _

"_Honey..." The tone was dangerous yet it had a joking tone to it, and as if on cue, the daughter's brother stepped in. _

"_Mother, don't worry yourself over such trivial matters. We can buy the bunny for Rukia, and then, we can have the picture. Wouldn't that be better? Everybody would be satisfied by that way. Furthermore, we are creating a din here." Rukia's Mother glanced around to see that they are being stared at. _

_Sighing, both of them walked over to Rukia. "Fine, honey, we will buy you the bunny. But, you have your brother to thank for that." _

_Rukia turned to looked at her brother with bright gleaming in her eyes and hugged Kuchiki Byakuya. "Yayiee~~~!!! Nii-sama is the best brother!!!" _

_With her small hands hugging his waist, Byakuya kneeled down and laid his head on Rukia's small shoulders. And, on that precious moment, he let out a rare smile. _

_SNAP! _

_That was when the picture was taken. Both of them blinked and looked up at their Mother. "Mom?" Both of them asked. _

"_Well, now I have the picture, I'm satisfied." Rukia's mother had a satisfied look and was walking away while Rukia giggled as Byakuya growled lowly. _

"_Mother, you are a cheaterbug!" Kuchiki Byakuya whined while running after his Mother. _

Touching the portrait of her brother lightly, she covered the picture down and stood up, wiping her tears away while bending down to pick up the books which had dropped when she was remembering the flashback.

Just then, she heard a knock. "Rukia, is everything alright in there?"

Rukia groaned before she recognized the voice as Youruichi. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just preparing for tomorrow's schedule."

As Rukia was preparing to stand, a tear was splashed on the book before she widened her eyes. Even after wiping her tears, she didn't know she had been crying. Just then, something beeped as she took out her cellphone. Wondering why she was crying today out of all days where she was burdened with the past, she remembered to Ukitake's decision.

_Perhaps, feeling different was the start of all these things. _She thought to herself briefly as she took out her cellphone and checked the contents within it. Heaving a sigh, she stood up and took out an object which looked like a pill. Putting it in and swallowing it, she popped out of her body and appeared in a black robe, with a sword strapped to the sides.

"Pyon, take care of my body, all right?" Rukia asked.

"Hai, Rukia-sama!!!" Pyon saluted Rukia as Rukia sighed. Within a flash, she was out of the house and was on the skies of Karakura.

Hearing the ruckus downstairs, Kisuke knew what had happened as Youruichi began to walk down the stairs. "Do you think... She will ever recover...?"

"Met with such a past, do _**you **_think she will ever recover?" Youruichi spared Kisuke a glance while asking him.

"You are right. But, sometimes, I wish she had let go of the past already." Kisuke sighed.

"On the contrary, I wish my phone would start beeping in the day. There's practically nothing to do in the day, mind you." Youruichi rolled her eyes after saying, realizing how bored she just stated herself out to be.

"Itching for some actions, eh?" Kisuke smirked while asking Youruichi.

"Try to stay in the house for more than a day and I swear, you would get bored of it someday." Youruichi sighed.

"Well, we just have to continue hoping some would come out popping in the day, won't we?" Kisuke smirked while Youruichi returned the same gesture.


	3. The first meeting

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N:** This is the second chapter of 'Healing One's Heart' as it features some new characters whom I had introduced at the prologue. Before I set off with the chapter, I decided to reply to reviews first :D

**Darkshinigami16: **I'm really glad you loved the firt chapter :D Which I'm not sure was such a good job, but still, I'm really glad you loved it :D I had the death of Masaki following the actual Bleach storyline, just that this time, Rukia was there to prevent it. :D

**StrawberryLoveMidgetIchiruki: **To be honest, about Sasuke and Rukia's eternal rival thingy, I'm still working at it. But, all will be revealed in due time, I can promise you that :D

**Special thanks to: **

**JJ2020:** Adding 'Healing One's Heart to Favorite Stories' List

**Rukia635241:** Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alerts' List

**StrawberryLoveMidgetIchiruki:** Adding 'IchiRuki01' to Favourite Authors' List / Adding 'IchiRuki01 to Author Alert Subscriptions' List / Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' List / Reviewing to 'Healing One's heart' / Adding 'healing One's Heart' to Stories Alerts' List

**Darkshinigami16:** Reviewing to 'Healing One's heart

**anon:** Reviewing to 'Healing One's Heart'

**ashezo:** Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favorite Stories' list

* * *

_"Kurosaki Ichigo! Time to wake up, rise and shine; the sun is blazing hot to your butt! Kurosaki Ichigo! Time to wake up, rise and shine, the sun is blazing hot to your butt!"_

Hearing the alarm clock which had his annoying father's voice, he stirred and pressed the pillow across his face, trying to block out the voice while he continued attempting sleeping while grumbling. "Shut up..."

_Yet, it was no use as the voice became louder. "Kurosaki Ichigo! Time to wake up, rise and shine; the sun is blazing hot to your butt! Kurosaki Ichigo! Time to wake up, rise and shine, the sun is blazing hot to your butt!"_

Ichigo groaned, raising his hand to the alarm clock, before planning to make it snooze. "A few more millimetres..."

The alarm clock gave off another 'speech' by our favourite Kurosaki Isshin. _"Don't even think of pressing the 'Snooze' button!" _Ichigo's eyes widened, silently wondering how the freaking alarm clock knew _he was going to press the 'Snooze' button. __"I'm your father after all, idiotic son of mine!!"_

Now, he was completely awake and grumbled. "All right, I'm awake now."

As if in physic, the alarm clock stopped making noises. Staring at the clock as if it was a ghost, Ichigo shrugged and began to make a walk for the bathroom when suddenly, the door was slammed open and who would come in but... The owner of the voice recorder of the alarm clock, Kurosaki Isshin. Used to such antics of his father, Ichigo ducked, making Isshin crash to the edge of his bed. "Good job, son...! I have..."

But, before Isshin could finish the sentence, Ichigo elbowed him in the ribs, making him wince and grab his ribs in pain. Ichigo, shrugging, stood up and pretended nothing happened, continued his walk to the washroom. Just then, he heard a shout from below, belonging to his Mother. "Ichigo, breakfast's ready! Come on down!"

Ichigo's face seemingly lightened up by the voice of his Mother before he replied happily. "Hai, Okaa-san!!!"

Isshin, watching the expression on his son's face, let out a rare smile. Ichigo had always a soft spot for his Mom, after all. Chuckling to himself silently, he stood up and left the room where he had just been beaten to a pulp by his dearest son, proceeding to where his wife is and creating another scene once again. "Honey, your nose is bleeding!"

Isshin touched his nose to find it bleeding, but smiled. "Well, don't worry. Nothing tissue won't fix!"

Karin, who was already in her school uniform and watching the television, rolled her eyes and whispered to Yuzu who was beside her. "Yuzu, 10 that it's because of Ichi-nii."

"20 that it's because Otou-san banged on a random wall and therefore, his nose bled." Yuzu retorted which made Karin roll her eyes once more.

"Now, now, girls, no betting." Masaki stood with her hands on her hips, and began to reprimand her two daughters gently.

"Hai, Okaa-san." Yuzu and Karin said in unison before switching their gaze to the television again.

"So, honey, what was the cause of your nose-bleeding?" Masaki asked.

Isshin waved his arms off with a sheepish smile. "Same old', same old'!!!"

Masaki sighed before grabbing a tissue and wiping Isshin's bleeding nose. "I don't get why you even assault your own son when he's too big for that anyway."

"Because he's an idiotic old man." A voice spoke up and, without turning, Masaki already knew it was her son, Ichigo.

But, as expected of Kurosaki Isshin, he launched towards his own son without a second thought and exclaimed. "Dearest son! It's for training!!!"

Without hesitation, Ichigo kicked Isshin in the face before he sent Isshin flying into a nearby wall. "I don't see you doing 'training' to Yuzu and Karin, old man."

Karin spoke up. "Ichi-nii, you should know by now, even if he does, he will just get kicked by me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I did the same treatment to him, and yet, he comes 'training' to me every day."

Tears were flowing down Isshin's cheeks... Dramatically. "Oh, Masaki! What should I do? My children doesn't love me anymore!" And, he... Wailed. But, after that, almost as fast as it had come, he pulled Masaki in for a kiss as Masaki blushed. What they didn't notice was, Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo staring at them.

"Ahem!!!!" Ichigo fake-coughed. And, it successfully brought them out of their making-out session as both Isshin and Masaki had a blush on their cheeks. "Now, that's a new one as we see you blushing, old man. Did you eat something? You seem a little bit **too **hyperactive today."

"No!!! I'm just happy for my son since he's gonna enrol into Karakura High today!!" Isshin exclaimed.

His tone made Ichigo groan. He had nearly forgotten that he was going into Karakura High. He had silently wished his father didn't mention about Karakura High. Suddenly feeling his mood getting off him, he picked a sandwich out of his plate and proceeded walking out of the house. "Where are you going, Ichigo?"

"I wouldn't want to be late on my first day of school." Ichigo simply replied.

Going back into the kitchen, Masaki came out of the kitchen with a lunch box. "Then, take your lunch before you go." Handing the lunch box to Ichigo, Masaki ushered Ichigo out of the house.

As Ichigo was ushered out of the house, he sighed as he began eating the sandwich and proceeded his way to school, silently wishing that his most dreaded person wasn't here.

"Do you think Ichigo will be fine on the first day of school in Karakura High?" Masaki asked after she had personally sent Yuzu and Karin out to school.

Isshin glanced at Masaki. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, with those wounds on the previous school whenever he came back..." Masaki trailed off.

Realizing the situation, Isshin chuckled while Masaki stared at her husband. "I'm sure things will turn out fine this year. In fact, this year is an interesting year..."

* * *

_Something seems to be terribly wrong as little Rukia ran along the streets. The lights were off when it isn't even night-time. Normally, the lights are off during night-time. Did something happen? Is that why the lights are off? And, in addition, the walls were cracked too, Rukia noticed. Did somebody attack when she wasn't in? _

_As she turned a corner at the alleyway, she was shocked. Blood were splashed on the ground, and dead bodies lay everywhere. What exactly happened? As she ran ahead, the familiar shopkeepers' where she had bought sweets from came to view. It was their __**bodies **__that had came to view and Rukia gasped. If they had fallen, what about her Mom and Dad? _

"Mom!!! Dad!!!" Rukia was jolted awake by the dream that she was having. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, she touched her face and realized that she was crying without knowing. Sighing, she stood up and got dressed into her work clothes and out of her pyjamas.

After that was done, she proceeded downstairs to see neither Urahara nor Youruichi was in the house. Sighing, she spotted breakfast on the table as she took note of the breakfast that was made for her: Sandwich. Sighing, she grabbed the sandwich and proceeded to walk out of the house, locking the door as she did so.

As she began her journey to school, she asked herself a few questions which were without answers.

_Rukia Kuchiki, how long are you gonna let the past haunt you? Forever? It's time to let go someday. _

Things are always more easily said than done, she knew that much. She knew she couldn't let the past haunt her. Yet, she _just _couldn't let go that easily. That was the day when she knew her whole family had been assassinated. And yet, it kept her alive. She didn't know the reason and she wanted to let go that badly. Yet, was she allowed to?

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you certainly are enrolled into Karakura High, aren't you?" A deep voice growled which Ichigo already recognized without even looking up, and worse still, he was already in the school compound.

"Oushima Reichi, what the hell do you want from me?" Ichigo growled lowly. Not this again.

"Still haven't dyed your hair to any other colour except orange, I see." Oushima smirked.

"I don't need to. Orange is my natural hair colour. And, even if I dyed it, it's not for the likes of you, bastard." Ichigo felt his smirk grace his face for the first time as he retorted.

Oushima clenched his fist. "What did you say? Go get him!"

As if on cue, all of the guys except Oushima made a charge for Ichigo. As Ichigo prepared his stance to fight, seemingly outnumbered and mentally groaned for the trouble he imagined at getting fights in the first day, magically, each of the guys were beaten to the ground. Ichigo raised his head surprisingly. "Chad!"

Said person did nothing but let out a smile at Ichigo direction. "I have got your back. Go deal with Oushima."

Gaining the approval, Ichigo smirked and made a charge for Oushima, his fists attempting to knock Oushima off when a voice spoke up. "Oh, what do I see?"

Ichigo, Chad and Oushima turned to find a teacher with raven-hair, her books in front of her chest and staring directly at them. Oushima immediately pointed his finger at Ichigo. "He started it."

Said teacher directed a glance at Ichigo before she widened her eyes. Quickly regaining her composure, she asked. "Is that true?"

Ichigo knew he couldn't get off the hook, since he had been getting detentions into his previous school anyway, he admitted. "Yes, I fought. So what?"

The teacher was certainly shocked at Ichigo's tone, but, didn't show it on her face as she questioned Ichigo. "'So what'? You do know you could get into detentions for this, don't you?"

Although being caught red-handed by a teacher, Ichigo did nothing to back down. To be honest, he wasn't the type to back down. Just then, Chad spoke up. "I'm sorry, Sensei, but, we fought out of self-defence."

She raised one of her eyebrows. "Out of self-defence? And, who might you be?"

Chad never provided an answer as he kept silent with the teacher narrowing her eyes at him. Finding an opening, Ichigo asked. "If somebody sent other boys to fight you, would you prefer to fight back or just let yourself be beaten down to a pulp, Sensei?"

Said teacher glanced at Ichigo, finding herself absolutely speechless at what Ichigo said, but then, she glanced at Oushima who was shaking so badly and snickered silently. The biggest bully snickered? Now, that's a first. Sparing a glance at Ichigo then at Oushima, then, again at Ichigo once again, she smiled and walked away. "Sensei?" Chad spoke up, confused.

"I admire you, Kurosaki Ichigo..." Ichigo widened his eyes to how the teacher in front of him knew his name. "But, if I were you, I would take it as a case of jealousy."

Now, the 'case of jealousy' the teacher in front of him had provided perked an interest in him. "Case of jealousy?"

Turning around to face Ichigo and Sado, she smirked. "I would take it as a case of jealousy whereas Oushima is jealous of me for my natural hair colour to be orange while he doesn't have such abilities."

Realizing what the teacher was implying, he provided a smirk of his own. "That makes perfect sense, Sensei."

Said teacher turned around to walk away. "And, what about the fight, Sensei?" Oushima was the one who spoke up this time.

Both Chad and Ichigo cast the teacher in worried glance while the teacher continued walking. "I will let it go, just for this once." Said teacher continued to walk away while smirking.

It was moments when the teacher's words sunk into Oushima's mind. 'Case of jealousy'? How dare the teacher say that to him? He was absolutely not jealous of Kurosaki Ichigo's orange hair colour! He even wanted to bash him until he dyed his hair. Therefore, how could he even be jealous? Yet, the teacher's word flared something out of him as he charged forwards, not at Ichigo and Chad now, but the teacher instead. "How dare you!!!" He shouted.

Ichigo and Chad had no time to react as the wind blew because of Oushima's wedding. Their eyes widened in horror as Oushima was about to land a punch in the teacher's direction. "Sensei!!!"

_Three seconds... _

_Two seconds... _

_One second... _

Said teacher turned around and raised her hands up, just in the nick of time to catch Oushima's fist nearly punching her. She smiled and turned to Oushima. "Oushima Reichi, you do know that assaulting a teacher in public is a heavy crime, don't you?"

Now that Ichigo and Chad noticed, practically the whole school was looking at the scene. Ichigo and Chad tensed while Rukia only smiled a completely fake smile and twisted her knuckles, obviously hearing Oushima's bones crack. Yet, as things developed, naturally, a deep voice growled. "Kuchiki Rukia!!! What exactly are you doing???"

Wincing as she looked behind, she saw Ukitake, which was obvious. Yet, she looked wide-eyed at the others teacher who were standing beside Ukitake, smirking at her. Yet, she remained calm as she spoke. "I thought it was obvious, Ukitake, that I was teaching Oushima a lesson about bullying other people."

"You don't have to go that far, did you?" Ukitake's tone of voice mocked Rukia as she looked away; clearly knowing that she was losing the battle.

Releasing the hand that was holding Oushima's fist, she let Oushima drop to the ground before she spoke in a low and dangerous tone. "I went too far, Ukitake. I'm sorry about my behaviour towards Oushima."

As Oushima winced in pain, Oushima's homeroom teacher, Uchiha Sasuke, came and held Oushima by the waist and dragged him off the scene. "Rukia Kuchiki, that was way off for you."

Rukia turned to glare at Sasuke. "What do you expect me to do when it was my students that were being bullied?"

"Of course, violence is always the best solution for Rukia Kuchiki who's involved in the Kuchiki massacre." Sasuke shrugged.

Rukia clenched her fists before aiming a punch at Kenpachi which was only up to his abdomen as Rukia was naturally short in height. But, before she could, someone stopped her fist in the nick of time. "Now, Uchiha-sensei, _that was way off for you_."

Sasuke growled lowly before walking away with his student which all the teachers followed. Ukitake looked helplessly at Rukia before clapping his hands, signalling everybody to go back to their classes. Rukia glanced at Ichigo and Chad and realized that they weren't moving.

"Ahem!!!" Rukia cleared her throat to catch their attention, and, it succeeded.

"Sen... Sei....?" Both of them asked, hesitating for a bit.

"Get your butts moving, Sado Yasutora, Ichigo Kurosaki. You only have 5 minutes till homeroom starts. The journey from where you are now to the classroom doesn't spend more than 5 minutes. And, if I reach the classroom before both of you, both of you are dead men, Kurosaki, Yasutora." Both Ichigo and Chad gulped while Rukia looked at them. "Get. Your. Butts. Moving."

It took a few seconds for Ichigo and Chad to begin running and a few more seconds before Ichigo turned back and looked at the teacher in front of him. "Homeroom...? Does that mean...?"

Seemingly caught Chad's attention as well, he turned back as well and stared at Rukia. Rukia gave a smirk before replying. "Kurosaki, Yasutora, remember my name well. Rukia Kuchiki, the homeroom teacher of 1-3. And, I do believe the classroom of 1-3 is where you are heading towards."

With a nod of both of them, they ran off, leaving Rukia, Ukitake and the teacher who stopped Rukia's fists. "Rukia, what exactly are you thinking when you did that?"

"Ukitake, I would really appreciate it if we went back to your office and talk this out. And, although I didn't appreciate you for not letting me beat him, thanks, Renji, for speaking up for me."

"No worries." With that, Renji walked off to his class, leaving Ukitake and Rukia alone.

"What now? Don't you always have a load of questions to ask me?" Rukia turned back to look at Ukitake, hands crossing over her chest, her books already passed to Ichigo.

Ukitake heaved a deep sigh. "You are almost late for your homeroom. Next time, hold your temper."

Rukia smirked and began to walk towards the classroom she was assigned in. The smirk fell when she thought of Kurosaki Ichigo. She would recognize that type of hair anywhere, and, she least expected to be found in her own homeroom class. And, what's worse was...

_He looked a lot like him, the one who sacrificed for me. _

Shaking her thoughts off, she knew the scene where she had practically had the same scene before, but, totally as a different form.

_Looking back towards both the mother and son who was safe from the particular monster who loved to eat woman and had she been a second later, a tragedy would had happened in front of her eyes., she widened her eyes. The boy had orange-spiky hair, and his features looked a lot like him, whom she was trying to forget desperately... After the massacre that happened a few months ago. Yet, she couldn't, for it was too damn __**fresh **__and __**clear**__. _

"_Okaa-san!!!! Okaa-san!!!" Rukia heard the boy desperately calling for his Mother and walked to the boy, feeling for his Mother's pulse. She sighed in relief when she just fainted and was not dead. _

_Knowing that she had to reassure the boy somehow, she spoke which had the boy looking everywhere to search for the tone. "Don't worry, she's not dead. She just fainted." _

"_Who are you? How would you know?" The boy asked desperately. _

"_Because I just know." Rukia rolled her eyes at giving such a lame answer. _

"_Who... Are you...?" The boy asked, a little bit more timid as he was now. _

_Taking out a memory modifier from her pockets whereas she would know she would have to modify his memory, she replied. "Somebody... Hopefully... That you would never get to know..." _

"_Huh...?" The boy never had the chance to complete his sentence as Rukia had already modified his memory. With a sigh and in a flash of light, she was gone, not leaving any trace of her very existence being there. _

Rukia closed her eyes and leaned on the wall for support. Even after so many years had passed, she was still so similar to him. His image floated to Rukia's mind as she closed her eyes. Knowing that she had to brace herself for the day, she continued walking to her assigned classroom, preparing for the long day ahead that marked the start of a week.

* * *

**A/N: **I had everybody ahd a deeper look at Rukia's past. Little by little, I will keep giving everyone peeks to Rukia's past. How do you like this chapter? As I said in a previous story before... A review rewards the author greatly. So, guys, remember to RnR!!!


	4. Reaction to her actions

__

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is my third chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. This chapter, it focuses on Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia about Oushima Reichi's incident.

**Special thanks to: **

**dustoflove:** Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alerts' Subscription Lists

**Hollowfencer:** Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alerts' Subscription Lists

* * *

"All right, I hope everybody, within the mere 2 hours that I had interacted with everyone and vice-versa, everybody had come to know me and if you have any more questions, I will be at my table. Now, off to lunch you go, brats! And, be back here after 30 minutes or else, your homeroom teacher will be the one setting you for detention!"

Lunchtime came as quickly as homeroom had gone. Rukia had only spent a mere few hours with her class and, almost immediately, lunchtime had came. Yet, during the first few minutes where Rukia finished her introductions and _finally _allowed her students to ask questions, the first question actually shocked her.

"_How tall are you actually, Sensei?" _

Rukia giggled at the memory of the question being asked. They were first-year students of the school and therefore, they wouldn't have possibly known about the massacre. But, somehow, Rukia felt relieved, and, she finally felt that she can be herself. There are other questions, too. Yet, she felt that none of them can be taken seriously.

"_How old are you, Sensei?" _

That had been Kojima Muzuiro which Rukia learned that he was onto girls who are older than him. Rukia smiled at the badge of students who were handed into her hands. Perhaps, things were for the better this time round.

Rukia would realize she had spoke simply too soon where she was going mad, finding her table which she had difficulty in finding it. And, to her luck, one of the teachers was walking past her. "Rukia Kuchiki, may I have any information as to what you are doing?"

Rukia turned her glare towards the said teacher before she stiffened to note that the said teacher was Gin Ichimaru before she spoke and looked away from him. "If you hadn't noticed, I have been finding my table."

Ukitake appeared in front of Rukia which Rukia was silently grateful of. "Rukia, before you abruptly left the meeting, I think I was about to tell you that your table have been moved."

Rukia wanted to protest that she hadn't heard of such a thing when she suddenly remembered it was true that Ukitake certainly had mentioned it.

"_Good. Now, Rukia, your teacher's table is moved too. Before you go... Where exactly do you think you are going, Rukia?" _

Rukia cursed herself for her inattentiveness' before she apologized to Ukitake. "I'm sorry, Ukitake. But, could you kindly show me as to where I'm supposed to be?"

"Not now, Rukia. Your table is still setting up in progress. For now, go to the cafe with the rest of the students and wait for your table to be set up." Ukitake ordered.

Not finding any reason to protest, Rukia bowed before walking off, her book still in front of her chest as she walked off, ignoring the murmurs which she knew would be about her disrespectful towards Ukitake and how she disappointed just the whole world being a 'Kuchiki'. Yet, nobody knew she wanted nothing to do with the name 'Kuchiki' and she would do anything to get rid of it. Sighing, she began making her way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Chad, who was sitting beside Ichigo stood up as Rukia announced lunchtime and stood beside Ichigo. He turned to Ichigo when he spoke. "Man, Chad, I can't believe we are in the same class!"

Hearing Ichigo, Chad let out a rare smile and nodded, totally in character for him not to talk much anyway. "Yeah."

Just then, the both of them heard shy voices. "Tatsuki, I hear Kurosaki-kun's voice!" A girl piped up enthusiastically.

"Inoue, it's the morning and the first day of school and you are already hallucinating?" The other girl named Tatsuki groaned.

"Tatsuki, lunchtime! So, it's supposed to be afternoon! And, I wasn't hallucinating! I was sure I heard Kurosaki-kun's voice!!" The girl named Inoue replied enthusiastically.

Said boy which the two girls were talking about groaned mentally. Anybody except the two of them would be best. When they ganged up, absolutely nothing can quieten them.

"You know, you have to call them sooner or later." Chad spoke up beside Ichigo.

"How I wish I could find somewhere to hide." Ichigo groaned once again before calling. "Inoue! Tatsuki! I hear you even from so far!" And, he said that sentence deliberately to quieten them down instead of making a din, he had thought. Yet, it wasn't the case.

As Tatsuki heard it, she asked Inoue. "I hear Ichigo's voice. Am I having hallucinations?"

Inoue piped up once again. "Now, who's the one having hallucinations?" Which earned her grumbles of Tatsuki. "Come on, Tatsuki, let's greet Kurosaki-kun!!!" As they went over, Ichigo raised his hand up as a sign of acknowledgement. And, Inoue, seeing Ichigo greeting her, went hyperactive all of a sudden. "Kurosaki-kun!!!"

Ichigo groaned as he covered his ears to prevent his eardrums from bursting. "Inoue... My eardrums are permanently damaged."

Inoue stuck her tongue out as she scratched her head sheepishly before brightening up again. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki, Chad, I made myself lunch today! Isn't that great?"

All three made a face of disgust before asking Inoue in unison, even Chad. "So, what did you make, Inoue?"

"Sweet chocolate, in addition of red-bean paste!!!" Inoue exclaimed.

_Does such a thing even exist? _Tatsuki thought.

_Is it even audible? _Ichigo thought.

_It might be best to skip it. _Chad thought.

Yet, all three of them were spared the torture of saying 'No' to a pouting Inoue when somebody's presence made itself known. "Now, Inoue-san, all three of them might actually have to go to the washroom more times than me if you _actually managed to convince them to eat_."

As expected, Inoue made a pouting face. "But, Ishida-kun, there's nothing wrong with sweet chocolate!!!"

Ishida nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, yes, there's nothing wrong, but, adding red-bean paste makes it something wrong."

And, from then on, Tatsuki and Inoue had a full-blown argument about how her food was alright. Gaining this chance, Ichigo nudged Ishida. "Good work, buddy. You actually survived that."

Ishida scoffed. "Tell me about it. I went a total of 10 times to the washroom."

Ichigo chuckled which Inoue glared at the 2 of them. "What did you say, Ishida-kun?"

Wanting to play safe, Ishida walked past Inoue while ruffling her hair and grumbled. "Nothing."

Ichigo chuckled even more. "Oh man, Inoue definitely has him wrapped around her finger."

And, he could imagine Ishida answering something like: 'You try having Inoue-san or somebody alike her to be your girlfriend and see what happens'. Suddenly, Ichigo's mind drifted to the thoughts of the teacher that had helped them. As if sensing his thoughts, Chad spoke. "That Sensei... Certainly was somebody, wasn't she?"

Ichigo smirked. "I would bet she was. Going against Oushima so boldly."

"So, what do you want to do for lunchtime?" Chad asked.

Ichigo had an idea as he replied Chad. "Cafeteria."

Rukia bought cup noodles from a nearby convenience store and had found her seat when she started eating when there were murmurs behind her. Turning around, she saw students that weren't from her class whispering amongst them themselves.

"_Hey, isn't that Rukia-sensei?" _

"_You mean, the one which Ichimaru-sensei and the rest of the teachers told us about the Kuchiki Massacre?" _

Rukia clenched her fists after hearing this. Don't the teachers know what a secret are? Trust them to pass this kind of things around to Year 1 students. She knew things would get disastrous around here sometime soon. Deciding to ignore the murmurs, she decided to eat somewhere _isolated_, where she could eat peacefully.

"Eh?! You mean, Kuchiki-sensei helped both of you against Oushima?!!" Inoue exclaimed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Inoue, for the nth time, yes. We have been explaining this for freaking 5 times already."

"But, why would she do that? Don't you think it's strange for a teacher to stand up to student she had barely known at all?" Ishida asked.

Ichigo seemed to ponder about this question for a bit. "Well, she did say she knew Chad and me..."

"Still, don't you think that's kinda weird? I agree with Ishida, you know." Tatsuki spoke.

"I guess so... But, other than our homeroom teacher, what else could be the reason?" Chad asked.

"Ah, I know!!" Inoue exclaimed.

It was Tatsuki's turn to roll her eyes. "Not one of those crack theories again, Inoue."

"Maybe Rukia-sensei has a dark past!!!" Inoue clapped her hands together in delight as she exclaimed.

Ichigo, Ishida, Tatsuki's eyebrow all twitched as they repeated. "Dark... Past...?"

"Something that involves killing, violence and... Um..." Inoue put her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

Tatsuki patted her friend's back. "All right, Inoue, snap out of it."

"But, could Inoue have been true?" Ichigo wondered.

"Kurosaki." Ishida's eyebrow twitched once more. "I understand if Inoue-san's crack theories pop up, and now, you are telling me you believe them? Oh my, I see pigs flying."

"Ishida, stop being sarcastic, will you?" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Only when you prove that you are being normal, Kurosaki." Ishida retorted.

"I see Rukia-sensei!!!!" There goes Inoue's voice as all of them covered their ears.

"Inoue, our eardrums are going to break permanently..." They said in unison.

"But, I really see Rukia-sensei!!!! Don't you see it, Kurosaki-kun? She's right there!!!" Inoue exclaimed a little bit far too hyperactive, as if she had found a treasure.

"All right, Inoue, you are – HOLY SHIT!" Tatsuki screamed.

"Tatsuki, no swearing. And, when did you become like Inoue?" Ichigo asked, pressing his ears more.

"Hey, guys and girls. What brings all of you here?" Ichigo got snapped back to reality after hearing Rukia's voice speaking. So, it wasn't a hallucination...

"Hi, Rukia-sensei..." Everyone except Ichigo said lamely.

"Hi." Rukia rolled her eyes. "I will ask again, what brings all of you here?" Rukia asked once more, repeating the question.

Everyone, seemingly too stunned, stood rooted to the ground. And, when it came to answering the question, only Ichigo answered. "We were... On our way to the cafeteria."

Rukia raised an eyebrow at them as she went back to her eating. Asking no more as she replied, looking back at her book. "Well, don't let me interrupt you then. Have fun and oh, by the way, you are only left with 15 minutes for eating."

"Rukia-sensei, can I ask you a question?" Inoue spoke up, making Rukia arch an eyebrow at her. Analyzing her expression, it was safe to say that the idea of talking to the teacher in front of her was purely plain exciting for her.

"Sure. No problem, fire away. Oh, you are...?" Rukia asked and nearly face palmed herself for forgetting the name of _her _student.

Yet, Inoue didn't seem the least bit affected as she stood up and smiled brightly, shoving her hand in front of her. "Inoue Orihime, Rukia-sensei!! Nice to meet you!!!"

Feeling the most awkward, Rukia paused her reading and eating, standing up. Taking Inoue's hands in her own, she smiled. "Rukia Kuchiki. Well, as all of you know, I'm your homeroom teacher. So, Orihime, what question did you have in mind?"

All of them shifted their legs, moving them left to right in an uncomfortable manner. After waiting for more than 5 seconds, somebody finally spoke up. "You wouldn't feel uncomfortable if we asked you questions, right? I mean, it's your lunchtime and we shouldn't be bothering you and all of that..."

Seeing the girl in front of her stutter, Rukia giggled. Yes, her students seem to be interesting this year. "No worries. I did say I will be available for any question if you guys decide to have anything asked. Furthermore, I'm free. So, what question do all of you have in mind? Oh, by the way..."

The girl grinned in reply. "Tatsuki Arisawa."

Rukia smiled a small smile in response before taking up her books and bread and looked once again at them. "So, let me ask once more, what question did all of you have in mind?"

"Well, we heard how Rukia-sensei defended Kurosaki-kun against the biggest bully, Oushima..." Inoue somehow trailed off.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at Inoue's comment. A secret smile played against her lips as this comment of hers was too obvious to let her know that she had been talking about none other than Kurosaki Ichigo and the fact that she had been having a crush over Kurosaki Ichigo for a few years. Because, it was the same look she had when she had looked at Shiba Kaien. "Oh, that? If you are thinking about thanking me, there's no need. It's my job anyway. Anything else?"

All of them shook their heads and Rukia's gaze turned to the one who hadn't spoken about anything since the confrontation, and she silently suspected he didn't even breathe at all. "Kurosaki? Anything else?"

Yet, the question which came from Ichigo shocked Rukia. "Why...?" It was a whisper, loud enough for Rukia and Ichigo's friends to hear it.

Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki and Chad stared at Ichigo as if he was a ghost that had haunted each and every one of them. On the other hand, Rukia's gaze was fixed on Ichigo. "What do you mean 'Why'? I explained, didn't I? I was doing my job."

Ichigo wasn't one to back down. And certainly, not now. "As what?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "1-3's Homeroom Teacher, because I don't see why I would be defending you and Yasutora back then."

Ichigo now looked at Rukia, a defiant look in his eyes as he retorted. "Rukia-sensei, even if you were our homeroom teacher, Oushima had all the rights to scare the hell out of me. I had orange hair which was natural, and it pisses him off. He had all the rights to beat me if that was what he wished. So, why?" Ichigo's turned to a low growl this time.

Rukia seemed to understand where Ichigo came from as she looked at Ichigo, the same defiant look that Ichigo had. "Kurosaki, I sincerely hope this isn't about the pride which I had trampled on without letting you fight. And, I helped you solely because I'm your homeroom teacher, that's all."

Ichigo growled. "I don't believe you, _sensei_."

Rukia thanked Kami-sama for her patience she had been building, if not, she most probably would had been giving an outburst by now and this would grab the whole school's attention. "Believe it or not, it's up to you. I do believe I don't owe you an explanation, Kurosaki."

As Ichigo was planning to retort, Tatsuki, who was staring in awe at the exchange, clamped Ichigo's mouth shut. "Sorry, Rukia-sensei!!! I don't know what's wrong with Ichigo today, but, he's not himself!!!"

Regaining her composure, she threw the wrapper into the nearest bin and walked off. "No worries, Arisawa. Kurosaki, before you actually come to confront a teacher like that, keep your temper in check."

With that, she was gone. And, Tatsuki finally felt it safe to unclamp Ichigo's mouth which caused Ichigo to glare at her. "Don't look at me like that. You were the one who was going in an argument with Rukia-sensei. Did she piss you off or something?"

"To deal with Oushima, I don't need anyone's help, certainly not that Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo grumbled before walking off.

Unknown to them, said teacher was watching them from the corner of her eyes, only turning away before proceeding to her assigned table. Looking at her cellphone, she sighed to see no beeping at all. Closing her cellphone and putting it back into her pockets, she looked back at the retreating figure, Kurosaki Ichigo. She didn't know what his freaking problem was, yet, she couldn't tell him the real reason of her saving him, and she just knew she couldn't. Deciding to shrug the thought off, she walked towards the assigned table, seeing that there were only 5 minutes to the next lesson.

* * *

_Review for the next chapter: _

_"Shouldn't the question be thrown back to you, Kurosaki? It should be '**What the hell do you want, Kurosaki**'?" Rukia retorted, her tone close to shouting._

_"Yes, Kurosaki. You look like some truck ran over you or something. Seriously, **what the hell is your problem?**" Rukia was slowly losing her patience._

_"Is that so, Kurosaki? Then, why do I find you glaring at me every freaking second if there's absolutely nothing going on with you?" Rukia asked. She knew, as the interrogation continued, her patience were running thin. Oh, and quickly running thin._

_"Perhaps because I don't need a freaking teacher to tell me what to do!!!" Ichigo was getting more defiant which he himself wondered what the hell was wrong with him._

* * *

**A/N:**

What was Ichigo's deal with Rukia? Why did he find such a scene for Rukia to be helping him, as a homeroom teacher nevertheless? Was this chapter bad or good? Gve me a review so that I can improve on my writing!!! :D

IchiRuki01

Signing off~


	5. Hatred towards their Homeroom Teacher

__

_**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*_

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the fourth chapter of 'Healing One's Heart' as this chapter focuses on Ichigo and Rukia once again, but, with a new charater appearence, tatsuki. As to what exactly happened, you guys have to read the chapter to know. :)

**DarkShinigami16**: Thanks. :) The characters are very soon going to be out-of-character soon, I guess, which makes me frightened the most. :( lol... I ahd problems writing this scene too, wondering whether it was the right reaction from Ichigo :P

**Special Thanks To:**

**Darkshinigami16**: Review for 'healing One's Heart'

**LeyCoo**: Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alerts' Subscription Lists

* * *

As the next homeroom started 5 minutes after, Rukia went to her class with a bad feeling. She soon found out, when she stepped the first step into the classroom, that the bad feeling came from Kurosaki Ichigo himself. There he was, sitting at the back of the classroom but _glaring _at his homeroom teacher AKA Kuchiki Rukia.

_Just when I thought I would be free of my misery too..._ Rukia thought.

Deciding to shrug it off until the next lesson, Rukia went on with her teaching. Normally, her teachings went peacefully, about teaching a few pages and then giving out homework. But today, Lady Luck seemed to have ran out on her as she twitched her eyebrows, feeling a glare coming her way every second she was teaching. Yet, she tolerated for a whole hour of teaching.

"All right, guys!!! Today's homework..."

"But, Rukia-sensei, today is just the first day of school!!!" Asano Keigo whined.

"Asano, one more word and I'm gonna give all of you five days full of homework." That seemed to have the direct affect she was planning to have as Keigo shut his mouth up. "Good, your homework will be Page 1, 2 and 3. That's all!!!"

That earned groans from everybody while one whined. "But, Rukia-sensei..."

"Orihime, I'm sure Arisawa would be more than willingly to teach you." Rukia folded her arms and glanced at Tatsuki out of the corner of her eyes, avoiding the glare that Ichigo oh-so-conveniently sent her way every freaking second.

Tatsuki's eyebrow twitched. "Cheap blow, Rukia-sensei..."

"I will take it as a compliment, Arisawa." Rukia smirked before checking her schedule. "Now, brats, it's Health and Fitness, so, get your butts moving and head out!!!"

"But, what are we going to do exactly?" A girl named Chizuru asked.

"Figure it out for yourselves, I'm not your guardian." Chizuru's eye twitched. "There's one rule though."

All of the students _except one _leaned in. Rukia glanced at Ichigo and shrugged. He was rarely interested in anything anyway. "And, what's that, Sensei?"

"Arisawa, I shall hand the job to you. No matter at what cost, stop Chizuru from ogling over Inoue." Rukia smirked.

Chizuru all but whined when hearing this. "But..."

"Chizuru, I know your crush over Inoue." Tatsuki made a face of disgust. "But, I don't want a pervert in my class. So, please, keep your hands to yourself."

The whole class burst into laughter _except one_. Rukia sighed and turned to him. Suddenly, the atmosphere became as tense as ever. "Sen... Sei...?"

"Anything else? If not, all of you can get your butts moving! Oh, by the way, Kurosaki, you need to stay back for a while." Rukia looked at Ichigo, fixing her gaze on him.

"Why me out of all people, _Sensei_?" Ichigo practically spat out the word 'Sensei'.

"Kurosaki, I would like you to know that's a very rude action for you. And, how about I'm asking you to stay back as you were _glaring _at me throughout the whole lesson? I bet you didn't copy any notes at all, Kurosaki." Rukia simply said.

Ichigo wanted to protest but he saw that his notebooks were indeed _empty_. More glaring occurred between Ichigo and Rukia before Ichigo retorted. "So what if I didn't copy? Firstly, your lessons aren't that interesting at all. Secondly, I can score well even without copying your _useless notes_."

All of the students looked at Rukia and Ichigo with worried looks, especially Tatsuki. Catching Tatsuki's worried glance, Rukia sighed and passed over a board to Tatsuki. "Arisawa, I will have you in charge of today's Health and Fitness. State what they are doing and hand in to me to the report after school. As for the rest of you, get your butts moving. And, I mean, _right now_."

Needless to say, all the students scrambled out of the classroom without hesitation. Only 2 people were left in that classroom, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. "_What the hell do you want, Sensei?_"

"Shouldn't the question be thrown back to you, Kurosaki? It should be '_**What the hell do you want, Kurosaki**_'?" Rukia retorted, her tone close to shouting.

"Do I look like there's something wrong with me?" Ichigo asked out of sarcasm.

"Yes, Kurosaki. You look like some truck ran over you or something. Seriously, _**what the hell is your problem?**_" Rukia was slowly losing her patience.

Ichigo knew, the teacher in front of him had a hard time keeping her voice calm. "Really? Then, you must be _blind_, Sensei, because _**there's absolutely nothing going on with me**_!!!"

_Liar... _Rukia thought.

"Is that so, Kurosaki? Then, why do I find you glaring at me every freaking second if there's absolutely nothing going on with you?" Rukia asked. She knew, as the interrogation continued, her patience were running thin. Oh, and _quickly running thin_.

"Perhaps because I don't need a freaking teacher to tell me what to do!!!" Ichigo was getting more defiant which he himself wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

The words that Ichigo spoke, Rukia took a few moments to sink in the words before she slammed her books on the table and stood up, although it didn't work much. She winced mentally, seeing the dent on the teacher's table. She would need a good excuse for Ukitake to come and fix this one... "Look, Kurosaki, what do you not get of 'Homeroom Teacher'??"

"I know what a Homeroom Teacher means!!! But, that doesn't mean I have to tolerate you!!!" Ichigo growled low.

"And, Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm telling you I stopped the fight because of my identity!!! I'm. Your. Homeroom. Teacher.! Tell me, which part of that did you **NOT **get it???" Rukia fumed, her patience totally off her mind right now.

Ichigo winced at the tone his homeroom teacher was using before walking off, pretending that nothing happened 5 minutes before. Rukia stared at Ichigo's retreating form before she muttered curses. What the hell was that Kurosaki Ichigo thinking? She had stated the reasons well enough, didn't she? Sighing, she heard that _**damned to hell **_student speaking. "Remember, Kuchiki Rukia, I don't need you."

And, he ran off, leaving Rukia blinking. Slamming her fist on the table, she cursed loudly. _What the hell in Urahara Kisuke's name was that? _Knowing she would get no answers, she sighed and flipped open her phone, staring at the screen, as if wishing for something to pop out. And, true to her words, a beep resounded. Sighing in relief this time, she took out the pill from her pockets and swallowed one, which she came out in the form of a spirit, worn in black robes.

Cursing under her breath once more, she flipped open her cellphone and looked under the name _Urahara Kisuke_.

Rukia made double sure to hold the phone as far as her ears before a yelping sound was heard. "_Rukia-channnnnnn~~~!!!!!_"

_Heh, two can play at this game. _Rukia thought as she replied with that oh-so-annoying voice of hers. "Oh, _Kisuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~~~!!!_"

Just behind the background, she could imagine Youruichi saying. "All right, both of you are dead when you come back." And, indeed, she did say that which caused chill to go up both Urahara and Rukia's spine.

"_So, Rukia, what's the deal?_" Urahara sounded more serious now.

Rukia switched herself to a more serious mode before replying. "I know both of you got the signal and is probably changing to your _Shinigami _forms. But, for today, I can handle it. So, go back to your normal form and stay put in the house."

In the background, she heard Youruichi _whine_. Yes, she _whined_, which was totally unexpected for her. "_But, Rukia-chan..._"

"Youruichi Shihouin, one more word from you and I will zip your mouth shut when I come back." Rukia warned.

Youruichi, clearing taking no notice of the warning, whined once more. _"We hadn't had any action for the last few days~~~!!! Please, just for once?" _

Rukia felt a vein pop out. "Youruichi Shihouin, Urahara Kisuke, just what part of **I. Got. It. Handled.** Did you not understand?"

"_Hai, Hai, fine, I got it, exclude us out of the fun."_ She heard Youruichi's pouting sounds before sighing.

"That's all then. And, don't trash the house before I get home, got it?" Rukia warned.

"_Hai, Hai, Ma'am."_ Urahara answered.

Without so much as a reply, Rukia flipped her cellphone closed before rubbing her forehead. _I swear, when I get reincarnated the next life, there better be no boys or I will castrate them one by one. _Yes, in just one day, Rukia had enough of boys and their inability of hearing. Next would be the most difficult one as she scrolled down to the name _Ukitake Jushiro_.

Putting her phone next to her ear, she sighed as the resounding 'beep' echoed in her ears. Quite loudly, if she may add. Then, a kind voice came by. "_Rukia-san, what's wrong_?"

"Ukitake, I do believe you would need to come down to Class 1-3 for a moment." Rukia replied warily.

"_What have you broken this time?_" Was Ukitake's reply and he sounded totally exhausted.

"The..." Rukia was hesitant to say it. Oh god, she couldn't even imagine what Ukitake's reaction would be.

"_The...?_" Ukitake repeated, almost wanting to urge Rukia to finish the answer.

"The teacher's table." Yes, Rukia finally said it.

_Okay, wait for it. Ukitake should be out bursting at me very soon. And, when I say very, it's like what I say... 'Very'... 3... _Rukia took the phone and placed it away from her ears as far as possible, mentally preparing herself for the unavoidable and inevitable.

_2... _

Suddenly having a very brilliant idea, her hand positioned itself near the very tip of the phone.

_1... Here it comes... _

"_**THE WH...?**_"

Before Ukitake could go on an out-rage fuming at Rukia, she already ended the call by flipping her phone closed, knowing she would get an earful by Ukitake sometime. Sighing, she looked at Pyon before disappearing within the blink of an eye.

* * *

Outside the classroom of 1-3, Kurosaki Ichigo was watching his classmates playing football. Snickering, Ichigo thought. _Perhaps Karin would enjoy this match more than me. _Taking the time for himself he silently wondered what the hell possessed him to be defiant towards his homeroom teacher like one of those times. It had never happened before, yet...

Ichigo sighed. _Perhaps because my fight with Oushima was being stopped by a teacher, and a girl at that. An annoying midget teacher. _

As Ichigo grumbled to himself, he failed to realize the back figure that mysteriously went past him and the figure looked towards the class, especially to Kurosaki Ichigo before disappearing once more.

Tatsuki glanced at her watch and mentally sighed. _A few more minutes to go and this class would be over. _Just then, she noticed Ichigo leaning on the staircase looking bored and she walked over to him with the board in her hand. "Hey, Ichigo, if you are bored, why don't you join them? I'm sure Keigo would love to have you on his team."

"Please, anybody but Keigo. That guy is a pain in the ass, you know that. I will be relieved if he didn't notice me by the end of the day." Ichigo groaned as he glanced at Keigo. But, surprisingly, he was gone.

And, Ichigo Kurosaki nearly got a shock when somebody pounced up behind him. "Ichigo, how could you say that?! You are a meanieeee~~~~!!!"

Ichigo only shrugged as he ducked and Keigo's face got planted in the ground. "Yeah, whatever, Keigo."

Just then, Muzuiro placed one foot on Keigo's back before raising a hand to greet Ichigo. "So, we are in the same class? And, if one didn't look closely, they would think you are one of the ground's accessories, Asano-kun."

"Nooooooooooooo~~~!!!! Why are you speaking to me like I'm a complete stranger???!!!" Keigo all but whined while dramatically wailing.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Keigo's actions but answered Muzuiro. "Yeah, it does seem so."

_One minute left. _Thought Tatsuki and she turned her gaze to Ichigo. "Ichigo, what's with you and Rukia-sensei back then?"

Ichigo glanced at Tatsuki before grumbling. "No, she's just an annoying midget teacher."

Keigo popped up... Miraculously, appearing beside Ichigo as he whined. "ichigoooo, how could you call our teacher annoying and midget? She looks so pretty to me~~~!!!"

Ichigo felt a vein pop on his forehead. "That's because she is a _midget_, _Keigo_. Her height isn't even the height of the teacher's table, mind you."

"I wonder how old she is, though." Muzuiro spoke up, remembering that Rukia didn't actually answer his question back then.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes at Muzuiro's comment. "Muzuiro, you do have a girlfriend that could be your mother, you know."

"Oh yeah, that's true. Wait, what?"

Luckily, Tatsuki was saved by the answers she had to give by Muzuiro by the sound of the stopwatch. "All right, time's up!!! Class dismissed!!!" Tatsuki heard a 'Finally' coming out from her childhood friend, Ichigo, before she sighed and nudged him. "Don't be too hard on Rukia-sensei. I'm sure she's not that bad as she looks."

Ichigo only shrugged. "Actually, you can tell me that after you have tolerated some of her antics, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki glanced at Ichigo before looking at the board. "Well, guess what? I have to give this report to Rukia-sensei. So, I might find the answer soon."

Ichigo patted Tatsuki's back before walking off. "Good luck then, buddy."

As Tatsuki watched Ichigo's retreating back, she tried racking her brains to find something, simply anything that would make Ichigo not satisfied with their teacher. But, nothing came to mind as she only left to complicated thoughts of her own. _I wonder what the hell's wrong with Ichigo. I'm sure Rukia-sensei didn't do as much to piss him off. _

On the other hand, Rukia already came back from her job and was already back in her body as she looked through the work she gave her students when they were interacting: Writing down the visions of what they want that particular year. As she looked through a paper namely Kurosaki Ichigo, she had wanted to throw away immediately, at that particular moment. Oh, she hated Ichigo Kurosaki right now. Just by the name. But, deciding that the paper was innocent, she unfolded the paper with a sigh.

And, that was what happened that landed her in this situation. As she browsed through his handwriting which was the messiest she had ever seen, she was interrupted by a knock. Not raising her head at all, she simply asked. "Who's there?"

"Tatsuki Arisawa, Rukia-sensei." The voice outside the door answered.

"Oh, Arisawa, have you got the report?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, Rukia-sensei." Tatsuki answered.

"Come in then." Rukia said politely.

The door was pushed open, and Tatsuki came in, making sure to lock the door behind her. "Um... Rukia-sensei..."

"Put the report on my table and you may go." Rukia said and Tatsuki stared wide-eyed at her teacher. After a few seconds had gone and Rukia sensed Tatsuki had not made any move to leave the room or whatsoever, she raised her head and looked at her. "Was there something you needed to ask me, Arisawa?"

"Um... Rukia-sensei..." Tatsuki started but hesitated.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Tatsuki. "What is it, Arisawa? You know I hate people who stammer."

Tatsuki played with her fingers before asking Rukia timidly. "Well, I see only Rukia-sensei's the only table in this big room... Is Rukia-sensei alone...?"

"Yes, I am alone, Arisawa. What of it?" Rukia was snapping out of patience fast, both from Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke, now, even Tatsuki Arisawa was doing it. God, what was the world turning into? Speaking about that, she would need to zip Youruichi Shihouin's mouth after this.

"Well... I was wondering... Why is Rukia-sensei alone...?" Tatsuki asked, already fidgeting her feet uncomfortably.

Rukia felt no need to explain her situation to Tatsuki because she knew that would only ensue more question from the student in front of her. "I see no need to explain to you, Arisawa. And, I believe you came to ask me something _**much more important than this, **_didn't you?"

Likewise, Tatsuki's patience was wearing off pretty fast by the teacher in front of her. The teacher in front of her seemed to have a very cocky attitude and from young, Tatsuki had always hated these kind of people, excluding Ichigo. "Well, looks like what Ichigo said was right after all."

Rukia arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me, Arisawa?"

Tatsuki retorted, her anger getting the best of her. "Ichigo said you are an annoying midget, which means he's true. And, may I add _cocky_ to it."

"Arisawa, you don't know me well, do you? If you don't know me well, what makes you think you can name me _'Annoying' _as what you state which Kurosaki named me?" Rukia asked, already beginning to pack up her things.

Tatsuki wasn't scared of the teacher in front of her at all. "Because from what I can see, _Rukia-sensei_, you are not one to socialize. Yet, you chose a teaching profession. And, I was just merely asking you question yet you put your cold attitude towards me. Doesn't that kind of prove you are annoying and cocky?"

Rukia looked at Tatsuki before gathering her things and ready to set off for home. "Arisawa, I admire you for standing up against me. But, if this kind of occurrence happens again, mark my words. I won't hesitate to send you to the detention room."

With that said, Rukia walked off, slamming the door open and walking out of the door and turning the corner, and which, it left Tatsuki shocked at the anger that was practically pouring over Rukia. _What did I do? _Thought Tatsuki as she groaned mentally and burying her face in her hands as she walked out of the room, setting off for her home too.

As Rukia turned towards a corner and out of sight, she gave herself a minute to recollect her breathing. She didn't know why the hell Tatsuki was lecturing her, or, why the hell was she out bursting at Tatsuki. Yet, only one reason came to mind.

_Because they judged me when they don't even know me that well, like all the others. 'First impression counts' my ass! _Thought Rukia as she continued her journey back home. She didn't know why, but, Tatsuki's comment hurt her badly. Really.

* * *

_Review: _

_"As if I would stalk somebody like you, Kurosaki. It's not my fault if the journey to my house is the same as yours." Rukia retorted before glancing at Oushima. "Oushima Reichi, may I know what are you doing to my student?"_

_"Why are you here actually, Rukia-sensei?" Ichigo asked, immediately turning her gaze on his teacher._

_Rukia was practically shouting now as she turned her gaze on Ichigo, glaring now. "I told you, it's not my fault that my house journey is the same as yours. Do boys have inability of hearing or something? The whole day, I have been telling you I stopped the fight because I'm just your homeroom teacher. And, I have spoken twice why I met you because my house journey happens to be the same as yours!"_

_Oushima spoke up, smirking. "Is it because you are Kurosaki Ichigo's homeroom teacher or because you felt his fate similar to yours, Kuchiki Rukia?"_

_"So, that means what Sasuke-sensei was right after all. You are the outcast of Kuchiki family." Oushima's looked at Rukia, doing a little dance behind his mind for getting a teacher to be angry, not actually knowing the turmoil it had caused for Rukia._

_Ichigo didn't actually know what made him lash out at his homeroom teacher. His teacher didn't say anything wrong, actually. But, maybe it was the way that she had spoken things to be so calmly, perhaps it was the expression she had made after speaking, or, perhaps, he was just being too stressed out at the moment to even care. But, nevertheless, he lashed out. "**What do you know about me??? What do you know about a student who had been bullied by Oushima Reichi for years about his ridiculously orange hair??? And, how dare you say you know how I'm feeling???" **_

_As Ichigo turned to stare at her directly in the eyes and when Rukia turned back to stare at him, their gazes fixed on each other, Rukia spoke. "I know the feeling of being different when you just want badly to be normal, just like the other kids, but, you can't, for some reasons. I know the feeling of helplessness when you can't do anything to the situation you are in. I'm not you; so, I wouldn't say I know exactly how you feel. But, I do know the feeling of all these emotions."_

_Yet, what Isshin did next caught Ichigo completely off guard. He waved his hands in front of his face dramatically. "Oh, no, no!!! She's just a friend of mine!!!"_

_"The teachers and students know about my past, and now, even the Year 1 student knows... I... Got provoked..." Rukia admitted to Youruichi._

* * *

A/N: What will happen to Rukia and Ichigo's relationship? What about Tatsuki's views of Rukia?

About this story, I intend to do it in arcs. This arc is about Kurosaki Ichigo, the next arc would be about somebody else. Now, who would be that person? Can anyone give me a guess? :D It's almost to teh end of Ichigo's arc anyway :P


	6. The Feeling Of Being Different

__

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

__

**A/N: **This is the fifth chapter of 'Healing One's Heart' . Oushima never seemed to let go of Ichigo as he met with Ichigo on his journey back home once again. And, Rukia is there once again. What would happen?

**LeyCoo: **There you have it. What are your opinions of this chapter? :D

**LeyCoo**: Reviewing 'Healing One's Heart'

**Aizawa Ayumu**: Reviewing 'Healing One's Heart' / Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' List

**kawaiiemichan**: Adding 'IchiRuki01' to Author Alerts' Subscription Lists / Adding 'IchiRuki01' to Favourite Authors' Lists / Adding 'Healing One's Heart to Favourite Stories' Lists / Reviewing 'Healing One's Heart / Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alerts' SubScription Lists

* * *

As Rukia continued her journey back home, the scene of Oushima Reichi and Kurosaki Ichigo meeting didn't go unnoticed by her. Hesitating this time whether to go or not, she reminded herself mentally that this 'Kurosaki Ichigo' was one of her students and is currently, facing the same fate as her, only worse. Sighing knowing that perhaps her student will grow to hate her once more, particularly this student of hers, she walked forward, pain clenching at her heart as every second passed as she observed the scene, memories suddenly flowing to her.

"So, Kurosaki Ichigo, we meet each other once again." Oushima said in fake surprise at seeing Ichigo. He had intentionally followed Ichigo.

"It's hard to miss you with your ridiculous hairstyle, you know. Or, are you having an illusion of your own, Oushima Reichi?" Ichigo asked Oushima while snickering.

But, sadly, Oushima wasn't provoked by Ichigo's statement at all. "This morning, we were interrupted, weren't we?"

Ichigo, on the other hand, was provoked by Oushima's statement and clenched his fist unknowingly. "What of it? Do you want to say something to this morning, you bastard?"

"Oh? You mean I saw wrongly when I saw a female teacher helping the boldest students, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Oushima snickered.

Oushima's words seemed to have affected Ichigo as he prepared his stance. "What of it even I got saved by a female teacher that's our homeroom teacher? Better than you, doesn't it? Your homeroom teacher only saved you when you are scared to death by our homeroom teacher. Oh, talking about that, shouldn't you be cracking a few bones about right now?"

"Talking about that, there's nobody to interrupt us right now. What do you say if we deal with our debt already piled up in the morning?" Oushima offered, providing a smirk.

Ichigo smirked in response, knowing that he needed a punching bag for this whole day, anyway. He was pissed off to no extent and just needed someone to punch, and Oushima was the perfect, absolutely perfect target for him to punch. As they prepared their stance and was about to charge at each other when somebody spoke up. "Oushima, Kurosaki, school's time over, you know."

Both of them turned to see who the hell interrupted them before knowing that it was the same teacher as before. Ichigo, totally, pissed off, growled lowly and snarled. "What are you in Heaven's name doing here? Do you stalk me or something?"

"As if I would stalk somebody like you, Kurosaki. It's not my fault if the journey to my house is the same as yours." Rukia retorted before glancing at Oushima. "Oushima Reichi, may I know what are you doing to my student?"

"Sensei, as you said earlier, school's over. So, you don't have any rights to interfere." Oushima felt bolder as school was certainly over, and, for that day, he was certainly not a student. Ichigo, on the other hand, stared at Oushima and was grateful for him for once in his life to be able to retort back to a teacher.

"I believe I was just merely asking you a question, Reichi." Rukia retorted in her own way, gaze still fixed on Oushima.

"Why are you here actually, Rukia-sensei?" Ichigo asked, immediately turning her gaze on his teacher.

Rukia was practically shouting now as she turned her gaze on Ichigo, glaring now. "I told you, it's not my fault that my house journey is the same as yours. Do boys have inability of hearing or something? The whole day, I have been telling you I stopped the fight because I'm just your homeroom teacher. And, I have spoken twice why I met you because my house journey happens to be the same as yours!"

"There are no such coincidences twice in a row, Rukia-sensei!!!" Ichigo was planning to shout more but was stunned by Oushima's sudden question to his teacher.

Oushima spoke up, smirking. "Is it because you are Kurosaki Ichigo's homeroom teacher or because you felt his _fate_ similar to yours, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia turned her gaze back to Oushima, her fist clenching of her own anger. "What did you say, Oushima Reichi?"

"You are the homeroom teacher of Class 1-3, aren't you, Kuchiki Rukia?" Oushima spoke, smirking wider.

"What of it?" Rukia fixed her gaze on Oushima, staring at him, yet, without knowing, she had grabbed his shirt and raised him up just a little, off the ground.

"So, that means what Sasuke-sensei was right after all. You are the outcast of Kuchiki family." Oushima's looked at Rukia, doing a little dance behind his mind for getting a teacher to be angry, not actually knowing the turmoil it had caused for Rukia.

"Uchiha Sasuke? I will have you know, Oushima Reichi, that whatever happens within the next 5 minutes, I wouldn't care because it was all your entire fault in the first place."

Ichigo stared wide-eyed as he sat at the front-row seat, knowing what will happen next. But, even before Rukia would launch a punch at Oushima, a shout resounded. "Kuchiki Rukia, what are you doing?!"

This voice, she would recognize it anywhere, yet, this time round, she didn't turn around and acknowledge the voice. Instead of acknowledging, she spoke in a low tone. "School hours are over, Ukitake. I'm not a teacher, Oushima and Kurosaki are not students, and you, in return, are not the principal of Karakura High. And, right now, I have every rights to punch the hell out of Oushima Reichi. Every rights."

"Even though you are not a teacher anymore, you do know I'm a full-time principal. Let go of Oushima Reichi right now, Rukia." Ukitake ordered.

Rukia clenched her fists even tighter and loosened her fists that were holding tightly to Oushima's shirt, letting Oushima fall to the ground, just like how he exactly fell to the ground this morning, and heard Rukia in a low-tone. "Get out of my sight, Oushima Reichi. And, don't ever speak of that again."

As Oushima scrambled off, Ichigo stared wide-eyed at his teacher. What the hell was happening? Was Ichigo's only thoughts as he stood there, unmoving. His teacher was bent on punching Oushima, yet, for what reasons, he didn't know. Yet, Ichigo was snapped back to reality by Ukitake's voice. "Rukia-san..."

"Ukitake, what do you want? Is there any urgency for you running out of your own house which was 45 minutes away from my house?" Rukia stood up, her face calm, her face betraying no emotions, as if the incident which happened 5 minutes ago didn't happen at all.

Hearing the question but providing no answers, Ukitake just shrugged. "I just came to make sure there are no bloodsheds."

"Came or stalked?" Questioned Rukia.

"You may put it as stalk if you want to." Ukitake answered but shrugged his shoulders.

Rukia took up her things from the ground before she stood up, looking towards Ichigo before deciding to tell him what happened between her and Tatsuki. "Arisawa came to find me before she went home."

Ichigo shrugged. "She told me. She came to look for you in order to pass you the reports, didn't she?"

"Yes, Kurosaki. But, from Arisawa, I knew some _interesting opinions_ you have for me." Rukia simply replied.

Hearing Rukia speaking, Ichigo seemed to tense up. "What did Tatsuki tell you?"

"It was interesting to know that you found me an annoying midget while she found me cocky, Kurosaki." Rukia replied, sparing Tatsuki the torture of telling him the whole matter when tomorrow comes.

"Rukia-sensei... I... Didn't..." Ichigo started protesting. Being caught red-handed by the teacher you badmouthed wasn't a good thing to Ichigo after all. Although not 'red-handed', that is.

"School times are over and I'm not your teacher anymore. So, don't call me by that name." Rukia replied by facing her back towards Ichigo.

"But, what Oushima said..." Ichigo started but was interrupted by none other than Rukia herself.

"Drop it." Rukia's harsh tone seemed to scared Ichigo a little, but, as usual, Ichigo didn't back down.

"But..."

"Now, which part of **Drop. It. **Did you not understand, Kurosaki?" Rukia turned to face Ichigo, which Ichigo stared wide-eyed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." It was Ukitake who had spoke this time, and Ichigo immediately bowed his head a little to Ukitake. "Make sure, no one gets a word of today's incident. Do you hear me?" Ukitake spoke with a harsh tone which crept the hell out of Ichigo, but, he nodded immediately. "Good."

Seeing the exchange between Ichigo and Ukitake, Rukia groaned. "Great, my student pays respect to the principal but not to his homeroom teacher."

Ukitake rolled his eyes. "Because I'm the _principal_, Rukia."

Rukia scoffed in response. "And, I'm his _homeroom teacher_, Ukitake."

Ukitake walked towards Rukia and patted her back. "Whatever you say, Rukia. For now, let's head home before Urahara and Youruichi have my head."

Rukia retorted with a slight smile. "As if they would be able to, Ukitake."

Ichigo stared at awe at the two retreating backs that had gone far. It seemed that, for one moment, his teacher's face had tears in it. He swore he saw tears within those eyes. But, with the playful bickering of the principal, his teacher seemed to have put everything behind ehr and allowed herself to be led away. And, what was Oushima's talking about 'outcast of the Kuchiki family'? Just then, he had remembered one of Inoue's crack theories.

Maybe Rukia-sensei has a dark past!!!

Could one of Inoue's crack theories, particularly this, have been right after all? The homeroom teacher they had this year had a dark past? Ichigo continued to remember what Inoue said.

Something that involves killing, violence and... Um...

Ichigo shrugged. No way could that have been true. His homeroom teacher had a dark past, he would agree to that one. But, not a past which would involve killing and violence. Because, the homeroom teacher in front of him is strong, he knew that just by the looks of her appearance. There was no way his homeroom teacher would be involved with a dark past of killing and violence. Yet, nothing could be impossible.

Right?

"Kurosaki." Ichigo was snapped back to reality by his teacher's voice calling out to him and raised his head. "Do you want to know the real reason as to why I stopped both of the fights both this morning and just now?"

Ichigo pointed a finger accusingly at his homeroom teacher. "I knew there was something you were not telling me!"

Rukia turned around to face Ichigo, Ukitake's hand already loosened from her shoulder to fall on both of his sides. "You knew and yet you didn't ask me. I'm not obligated to answer if you don't ask, Kurosaki."

"Would you have answered if I asked anyway?" Ichigo asked, a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Now that I think about it, no."

Great, Ichigo felt more veins popping out. "Then, what would be the point of asking you, idiot???"

"Just to annoy you, perhaps." Ichigo felt that he was about to punch his homeroom teacher.

"Fine, then, what's the real reason, smartass Sensei?"

Rukia felt a smirk against her own lips after hearing the insult from Ichigo but looked down soon after, her bangs covering her expression. "I know the feeling."

Ichigo thought he had heard wrongly, that, or had his teacher spoke another answer? "Yeah, yeah, what- Wait, what?"

"I know the feeling, I said, Kurosaki. What's with boys making me repeating my sentences over and over repeatedly again?" Rukia rolled her eyes.

Ichigo didn't actually know what made him lash out at his homeroom teacher. His teacher didn't say anything wrong, actually. But, maybe it was the way that she had spoken things to be so calmly, perhaps it was the expression she had made after speaking, or, perhaps, he was just being too stressed out at the moment to even care. But, nevertheless, he lashed out. "**What do you know about me??? What do you know about a student who had been bullied by Oushima Reichi for years about his ridiculously orange hair??? And, how dare you say you know how I'm feeling???" **

Rukia's face remained calm throughout the whole outburst which was lashed out by Ichigo. In fact, she had found nothing to be angered of. And, after the whole lash out was over, Rukia simply spoke a question which stunned Ichigo. "Done lashing out?"

Ichigo glanced up at Rukia before muttering a surprise. "W... What? What do you mean by 'lashing out'?"

"You were lashing out on me, weren't you?" Rukia questioned Ichigo.

"..." Silence was heard by Ichigo's side.

Rukia sighed before walking towards Ichigo, offering a hand towards him to help him up. And, when she did, she had to glance up at Ichigo before sighing and turning around again to walk towards Ukitake. "The same thing can be said about you, Kurosaki. I have only been your homeroom teacher for a day, you haven't got to know me well, so, how do you know I'm not feeling the same way as how you felt earlier?"

"..." Silence was heard once again on Ichigo's side.

Ukitake turned to face Rukia and attempting to speak when Rukia cut him off. "Ukitake, it's night-time. Go home to your kids unless you want a lashing out by your wife. Kurosaki needs a good brain-cracking here and I will be fine."

"But, Rukia..." Ukitake protested which earned a glare from Rukia.

"Ukitake Juushiro, you are the third person that always makes me repeat my sentence again and again. Can you have your hearing aid on just for once and listen to what I'm saying?"

"Oh? I thought I'm always the second one?" Ukitake joked.

"Be glad that you are the third one, Ukitake. Kurosaki over here just epicly outranked you." Rukia retorted with a roll of her eyes. Ukitake made a pouting face before he walked off to his car and looked at both of them in worry. But, with a shrug of his shoulders, he drove off. Rukia looked over at Ichigo before she picked up her things and sighed. "Kurosaki, I will only say it once. Even if you ask me tomorrow, I won't provide for you an answer. So, I advise you to listen now."

As Ichigo turned to stare at her directly in the eyes and when Rukia turned back to stare at him, their gazes fixed on each other, Rukia spoke. "I know the feeling of being different when you just want badly to be normal, just like the other kids, but, you can't, for some reasons. I know the feeling of helplessness when you can't do anything to the situation you are in. I'm not you; so, I wouldn't say I know exactly how you feel. But, I do know the feeling of all these emotions."

As Ichigo stared at his teacher's violet eyes, he sensed hurt in them. He didn't know why, but, it was like a knife had just stabbed into his own heart. He tore his gaze away from his teacher as Rukia closed her eyes. Just as Ichigo glanced at her again, he noticed that a tear had made its way down his teacher's cheeks. "Rukia-sensei..."

"I said I wouldn't repeat another time, didn't I? You only have yourself to blame for not listening to my words." Rukia turned around and was walking away when Ichigo's question shocked her.

"How do you know... So much about me...?"

Rukia felt a smile against her own lips as she replied. "Researches do the work." As she began walking away, Ichigo wanted to ask more questions but was interrupted by Rukia. "I will see you tomorrow in class then, Kurosaki. Be sure to make up for the notes you missed today."

With that, she walked further and further into the shadows, leaving Ichigo to ponder about the words she had said.

* * *

"_Ichigoooooooooooooo_!!!!" Just millimetres from his door and Ichigo already heard his Dad's annoying voice and his Dad swinging the door wide open for him, causing him to groan mentally.

"Jeez, be careful you don't wake Mom, Yuzu and Karin up, will you?" Ichigo said in a whisper, afraid to wake the three females up, knowing what a temper they had when they were rudely woken up.

"_Ohhhh~~~!!! But, Daddy was so worried for you_!!!" Isshin wailed dramatically, earning a whack and groan, both coming from Ichigo.

"Yeah, right, pops. As if." Ichigo scoffed.

Isshin's expression turned serious as he questioned Ichigo about his first day of school. "So, how was your first day of school? Did you meet into any troubles?"

Ichigo immediately rolled his eyes at his Dad's questioning. "Stop treating me like a 3-year-old kid, will you?"

Hearing Ichigo's comment, Isshin launched himself straight onto Ichigo without any warnings and spoke dramatically. "Oh, Ichigoooo~~~!!! But, you will always be a kid in my eyes!!!!!"

Fearing for his life and the noise, he kicked his Dad's face to snap him out of his crazed stupor. "Ah, shut up, will you?"

Isshin's face had returned to his serious face expression as he asked Ichigo. "So, from the state I see you in, you have no need for a bandage, right?"

Ichigo shook his head as an answer to his Dad's question, but, just then, his teacher's answer came to mind.

I know the feeling of being different when you just want badly to be normal, just like the other kids, but, you can't, for some reasons. I know the feeling of helplessness when you can't do anything to the situation you are in. I'm not you; so, I wouldn't say I know exactly how you feel. But, I do know the feeling of all these emotions.

What does his teacher's words exactly mean, and, the hurt that he had seen in his teacher's eyes? He didn't seem to understand any of it at all, and he seemed to drift to his thoughts but was snapped back to reality when a 'Pop' was caused by his father twisting his fingers, making Ichigo snap his attention to him. "What's wrong, you seem distracted."

He hesitated to ask the next question he had wanted to ask, clearly knowing what his Dad's reaction would be, but, after a few seconds, he asked anyway. "Pops, can you help me check a person...?"

Isshin tilted his head at his son in confusion. "Heh, my son had grown to the extent of needing his own Dad to research about a girl. Fire away, son, who is she?" A grin had formed on Isshin's lips.

Ichigo gulped nervously. "Kuchiki Rukia..."

Noticing the change his father had when Ichigo mentioned the name 'Kuchiki Rukia', Ichigo felt even more confused than ever. Upon hearing the name 'Kuchiki Rukia', silence was heard from Isshin and this usually, is a abnormal thing for his Dad to do. Glancing up at his dad, he noted that his body was stiff all of a sudden, but, a few seconds later, he let out a wide smile but, what's weird was, he spoke in a low tone. "So, Rukia-chan's your teacher, huh...?"

"Eh? 'Rukia-chan'? Pops, you know her?" Ichigo questioned.

Yet, what Isshin did next caught Ichigo completely off guard. He waved his hands in front of his face dramatically. "Oh, no, no!!! She's just a friend of mine!!!"

Ichigo shrugged at his Dad's answer. "So, what about it, Pops? Can you search any information about this my homeroom teacher for me?"

He had expected his dad to answer with a 'Yes' or 'No' and come up with sentences which are unexpected, but, being Kurosaki Isshin, he did the most unexpected thing ever. And, that was to launch at his son without warning him. "Tsk, tsk, Ichigo!!! Telling your own father to search for information of your teacher is a bad matter itself!!! I bet you find Rukia-chan's body sexy, don't you?!"

It wasn't that he was in love with his homeroom teacher or anything, but, who wouldn't blush when hearing such words, and, what's worse; the words are coming right out of his own damned father's mouth. "**WHO WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH HIS OWN HOMEROOM TEACHER JUST FOR A DAY'S INTERACTION, OLD MAN??? BESIDES, SHE'S NOWHERE SEXY BUT A MIDGET LIKELY!!!**"

Instead of keeping quiet which Ichigo would expect his dad, Kurosaki Isshin had a retort of his own. "Oh, now I know why you have never brought any girlfriends back home, Ichigo!!! The way that you treat girls insensitively~~~!!!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, struggled free of his father's grip and stomped to his own room, grumbling world which sounds like 'Crazy fathers'. Yet, he had never bothered to know how Kurosaki Isshin exactly knew that Kuchiki Rukia was his homeroom teacher. Isshin, watching his son's retreating form, smiled softly to himself and looked at the full moon outside.

"Kuchiki Rukia, huh...? I have wanted to meet you since that fateful day..."

* * *

Rukia, upon reaching her own home, had difficulty finding her own key as she still had her fists clenched tightly. And, she was spared the torture of pouring all the contents out from her bag as Youruichi opened the door for her. Without a word, she walked in and ignored Youruichi, sitting on the couch, hands placed on her own lap with her fingers grasping the clothing of her dress. Seeing the 'unusual' Rukia that she had seen too many times, she positioned herself on the couch and asked Rukia, just like how a mother would ask her daughter if everything went well in school. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Rukia said nothing but leaned her head on Youruichi's shoulders as Urahara observed their exchange from the kitchen. They had received calls from Ukitake, of course, but, they didn't know it had affected Rukia this much. Rukia's voice made Urahara gain all attention on her. "Youruichi, it's not fair..."

"Life's always not fair, Rukia... It always isn't... What's wrong, Rukia?" Youruichi asked once again.

"The teachers and students know about my past, and now, even the Year 1 student knows... I... Got provoked..." Rukia admitted to Youruichi.

"Rukia..." Youruichi was ready to give Rukia lecture as usual but then, Rukia looked at Youruichi in the eyes and Youruichi halted her words, knowing that Rukia had something to tell her, more than what she did just now. "... Oushima called me an outcast of Kuchiki family." All words flew out of Youruichi's mind as she heard that. "But, I'm not, right, Youruichi...?" Rukia's tone sounded hesitant to Youruichi and she cupped Rukia's face and place her forehead against her.

"No, Rukia. You know that they are doing this to provoke you. You will never be an outcast to the Kuchiki family, I promise you that." Youruichi tried her best to reassure Rukia.

It seemed to have worked towards Rukia as she closed her eyes soon after and drifted off to dreamland, muttering the words. "I'm glad I'm not, Youruichi... I'm really glad..."

As Youruichi stroke Rukia's hair, Urahara's voice spoke up. "She doesn't seem to be in a good shape, does she?"

"Kisuke, we spent a total of 10 years nursing her to the normal person, with therapy and everything. Please don't tell me you are hinting the idea of her going back to that state again." Youruichi replied.

"Perhaps, sending her to Karakura High wasn't a good choice after all." Urahara suggested.

"Then, what do you propose back then, Kisuke? We had no choice! Ukitake had given us the word to take care of her, so, we can only take his words, can't we?" Youruichi was close to flaring up.

Yet, both Urahara and Youruichi's arguments were cut off by Rukia's tears which had flowed out of her corner of her eyes and her muttering both of their names which she had held the dearly to her heart. Sighing, Urahara and Youruichi slept on the couch with Rukia that night.

_"Kaien-dono... Byakuya Nii-sama..."_

* * *

_Review:_

_"But, if we don't eat fast enough, we won't leave the house fast enough. If we won't leave the house fast enough, we won't get to the playground in time. If we don't reach the playground in time, we won't get to see Kaien-dono!!!" Rukia squealed in her tiny voice. _

_"That may be true, but..." Little Rukia played with her fingers, desperately finding a reason to leave the house as fast as possible. Then, he remembered her brother's words. "Nii-san, refer to him as Kaien-dono!!!" _

_Rukia all but whined. "Nii-san, please!!! We might miss Kaien-dono if we don't go to the playground now!!!" Byakuya sighed in defeat once again and looked towards their Mother who was leaning against the wall, folding arms and observing the two siblings and, this caused Rukia to look towards their Mother too. "Mommy!! Please, can we go now...?" _

_I don't need you to rescue me!!! I can fight those people on my own!!! And, what's worst, a Kuchiki princess!!! _

_A glance at Ichigo and Rukia could tell he couldn't believe as he was looking at her with a look that said 'Do-you-think-I'm-stupid'. Shrugging once more, knowing that she didn't care what the hell Kurosaki thinks, she began taking out the attendance file and her laptop out, preparing for lessons when she noted Tatsuki was still glaring at her and she mentally groaned. It was like the déjà vu of yesterday all over again. Jeez, what's with glaring at teachers this day? Yet, she was somehow glad that during the lesson, Ichigo was busy copying notes._

_Tatsuki snapped her head up to glare at Rukia. "Why me?"_

_Tatsuki stared at her teacher now, wondering what the hell was she thinking when she thought of this while Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "Football... Abilities...?"_

_"Your fault if you don't see that as a reason, not mine." Shrugging, Rukia continued her way towards her office, with Tatsuki tagging behind._

_"I told you, didn't I? You are in charge of the class now, so, I hand to you the task of selecting eligible members."_

* * *

**A/N: **What happened to Shiba Kaien and Kuchiki Byakuya that led Rukia to call for their names everyday? And, how was this chapter? :DDD Guys, review or I will send Chappy after you!


	7. Abarai Renji The Coach

__

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the sixth chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. It includes a past, or rather, a flashback from Rukia Kuchiki and the beginning of the next arc. Of course, I wouldn't exclude Rukia and Ichigo in any of these arcs :D

**Aizawa Ayumu:** Aw~~~ I'm so glad I have you as a reader and I'm glad to post the chapter fast enough for you to read :)

**Special Thanks To: **

**Aizawa Ayumu:** Reviewing "Healing One's Heart'

**Aragaki Rey:** Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favorite Stories' List

**v:** Reviewing 'Healing One's Heart'

* * *

_5-year-old Rukia and 8-year-old Byakuya was eating lunch, Rukia eating at an alarming rate while Byakuya just staring at his sister in awe at how fast she's eating. "Jeez, Rukia, you will choke if you eat that fast." He ruffled Rukia's hair while putting a little bit of warning tone to his voice._

_"But, if we don't eat fast enough, we won't leave the house fast enough. If we won't leave the house fast enough, we won't get to the playground in time. If we don't reach the playground in time, we won't get to see Kaien-dono!!!" Rukia squealed in her tiny voice._

_"Well, I'm sure Shiba Kaien will be there in the playground. He promised to wait for you, didn't he?" Byakuya asked her sister._

_"That may be true, but..." Little Rukia played with her fingers, desperately finding a reason to leave the house as fast as possible. Then, he remembered her brother's words. "Nii-san, refer to him as Kaien-dono!!!"_

_One of Byakuya's eyebrows twitched. "Why should I refer to him as 'Kaien-dono' when you refer to him as that already, Rukia?" Byakuya calmly asked Rukia, knowing that Rukia would give a crazed explanation._

_Little Rukia who was just 5 years old put her little fingers below her chin and thought hard and thoughtfully before she answered cheerfully. "I just want you to, Nii-san!"_

_Sighing at her sister before reminding her again... "But, Rukia, Shiba Kaien is two years younger than me, and I..." Hesitating at her sister's stare towards him, he sighed in defeat. "... Fine, 'Kaien-dono', alright?" Byakuya nearly vomited at the name her sister forced him to give the person she had a crush on._

_"Can we go now?" Rukia whined, already standing up and pulling Byakuya along with her._

_Byakuya's eyebrow twitched once again before he looked at her sister's food which was full of rice and vegetables. "Rukia, although you ate fast enough, I can see you **hadn't even touched **your food and most importantly, vegetables."_

_Rukia all but whined. "Nii-san, please!!! We might miss Kaien-dono if we don't go to the playground now!!!" Byakuya sighed in defeat once again and looked towards their Mother who was leaning against the wall, folding arms and observing the two siblings and, this caused Rukia to look towards their Mother too. "Mommy!! Please, can we go now...?"_

_Byakuya looked at her sister who just put up the 'puppy-eyes' look and his eyebrows twitched for the third time before looking back at her Mother. "Please, Mother, don't tell me you agree to Rukia's request."_

_The Mother of two siblings just shrugged. "You know how she's like, Byakuya; she's your sister after all. If you don't give her what she wants, she will never sit still until you give her what she wants. And, I don't want her whining to be around the whole house."_

_Byakuya sighed but shot a playful glare at his sister. "You owe me one, Rukia. Now, let's go."_

_After 5 minutes of running and walking, Rukia and Byakuya finally reached the playground. And, indeed, the person sitting on the swings was one handsome young kid who had black spiky hair and had a grin like no other. 5-year-old Rukia sneaked up behind the said boy and squealed. "Kaien-dono!!!"_

_Said person, Shiba Kaien, turned to kiss Rukia on the cheek before he resumed his grin and greeted her. "Hey, Kuchiki."_

* * *

Opening her eyes, Rukia soon realized it was a dream and sighed. Sitting up on the couch, she realized she was sleeping alone and beside her were Urahara and Youruichi, cuddled against each other, Urahara placing his hand on Youruichi's waist and bringing her closer to himself. Rukia smiled softly at this sight and went to collect her things once more which were placed on the table due to yesterday's outburst. As if on cue, her thoughts drifted back to one particular student of hers, Kurosaki Ichigo.

True enough, Kurosaki Ichigo had a cocky attitude and was even a little bit of bashful, yet, his personality was similar to Shiba Kaien. When Rukia first met him, it was under similar situations as how she met Ichigo, yet, when Kaien was saved by Rukia, he acted very differently from Ichigo. And, Rukia suddenly knew what had triggered Ichigo's change of attitude to her. Smiling softly, she realized Kaien wasn't so different to Ichigo. If one to state a difference no matter what, it would be the difference in their hair colours, probably. Giggling to herself, Rukia remembered the exact sentence that Rukia caught herself falling in love with Kaien.

_I don't need you to rescue me!!! I can fight those people on my own!!! And, what's worst, a Kuchiki princess!!!_

As she began her journey to school and leaving Urahara and Youruichi cuddling against one another, she had a bad feeling of what's going to happen due to yesterday's incidents. And, expectedly, as Rukia stepped her foot inside the school, strange whisperings immediately occurred. And, one whispering between 2 girls caught her interest.

_"Hey, did you hear?"_

_"What?"_

_"It seemed that Rukia-sensei almost got into a fight with Oushima Reichi of Class 1-4."_

_"What...? Isn't Oushima rumoured to be the biggest bully? Rukia-sensei dared to take him on and almost got into a fight with him? That means, Rukia-sensei is something of different we know of all the Senseis', isn't she?"_

Rukia smiled a little upon hearing the whispering of the other students who didn't know the full story. Of course, the full story was very different from what the 2 girls had originally thought. But, Rukia knew, as long as the two girls didn't know the full story, she was satisfied with that result. And, knowing out of all the fellow classes, there was one who still supported, she somehow felt a load had been lifted off her chest. Knowing that the 2 girls could only be students of Abarai Renji who was the only one supporting her as she went through this harsh life of hers, she proceeded to her classroom with a lighter heart.

* * *

"Eh??? Rukia-sensei protected you from Oushima once again?" Inoue shrieked, shocked from the news that Ichigo had told them.

In response, Tatsuki shrugged. "Well, from what I can see yesterday, she's just an average teacher, in fact, the same as others. She has a cocky attitude."

"Tatsuki-chan, it's not good to assume things, you know. Moreover, Tatsuki-chan, isn't the soccer tournament around the corner?" Inoue looked at Tatsuki, putting her fingers on her chin, rubbing it thoughtfully.

"Argh, don't even remind me of that, Inoue. The mention of the soccer tournament coming up the next few days irritates me." Tatsuki answered, shrugging.

"From your expression, I would guess: Not enough members?" Ichigo guessed.

"Precisely!!!" Tatsuki threw her arms in the air for dramatic efforts before she continued. "And, we are short of 2 members too!!!"

"Tatsuki, can any random guy or girl participate?" Ichigo asked Tatsuki.

Finding it weird that Ichigo, out of all people, had perked an interest in the soccer tournament and is asking her that question, she shrugged once more. "Yeah, sure, if that person is good at soccer, that would do it."

"Maybe Karin would do a cut-out point at this?" Ichigo spoke to nobody in particular, but, his voice was loud enough.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier, Ichigo! You are a genius!" Tatsuki clapped her hands in excitement to the idea of Kurosaki Karin joining their teams. Those who play soccer and hears the name 'Kurosaki Karin' would be shaken there by their feet because Karin was known for her superior abilities of soccer.

Just then, Tatsuki and Ichigo were interrupted by Rukia coming into the classroom. "All right, brats, settle down! Time for the attendance!"

All of the students seemingly kept quiet and scrambled to their seats while Tatsuki kept a glare at Rukia. Glancing at Tatsuki out of the corner of her eyes, she sighed. Yesterday, it was Ichigo. Today, it was Tatsuki. Rukia silently wondered who will be giving her a glare tomorrow. "Rukia-sensei, what's the bruise on your arm? It looks serious."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Rukia looked up at the student who asked this question and noted that it was Muzuiro, who was looking at her admiringly and dreamily. Shrugging and looking at her own bruise, she mentally noted to get clothing with longer sleeves from Urahara. "I fell from the staircase, that's all."

A glance at Ichigo and Rukia could tell he couldn't believe as he was looking at her with a look that said 'Do-you-think-I'm-stupid'. Shrugging once more, knowing that she didn't care what the hell Kurosaki thinks, she began taking out the attendance file and her laptop out, preparing for lessons when she noted Tatsuki was still glaring at her and she mentally groaned. It was like the déjà vu of yesterday all over again. Jeez, what's with glaring at teachers this day? Yet, she was somehow glad that during the lesson, Ichigo was busy copying notes.

Sitting on the chair just behind the teacher's table, she switched on her laptop after giving her students the homework of today. "Now, after yesterday's hard work which everybody put in by finishing three whole pages of homework, which I'm surprised Kurosaki did it as well without any help..." She couldn't help but a grin was forming while Ichigo was glaring playfully at her. "... I will cut you brats some slack today by finishing three pages of schoolwork as well."

"School... Work...?" Ishida voiced out hesitantly.

"Yes, Uryuu. Do you not know the definition of 'Schoolwork'?" Rukia retorted.

"Ah, no." Ishida pushed his glasses up as he continued. "I do know the definition of 'Schoolwork', Sensei."

"But, aren't we going a little bit too fast?" Keigo voiced out his opinion. "I bet the others are only on Page 2 for all I know."

Rukia's eyebrow twitched as she crossed her arms in front of his chest. "You got a problem with that, Asano?"

"Uh, nope, Sensei." Keigo literally sweat dropped.

"Be grateful, Asano as I'm cutting you brats some slack here. Now, get your pens moving or you won't be able to pass it to me at the end of this lesson."

Rukia was ready to switch her laptop and get some peace and quiet when all the classmates except 5 whined. Rukia glanced at the 4 and did not felt a hint of surprise when they weren't the ones whining. Kurosaki Ichigo, Tatsuki Arisawa, Yasutora Sado and Ishida Uryuu. "What??? At the end of this lesson??? But, that's too fast!!!"

"That's why; wouldn't it be better for all of your lazy bums to start working now?" Rukia asked.

Soon after she said that, the class were in complete silence and only the scrambling of pencils could be heard as Rukia sighed in relief and sat her laptop down and switched it on, deciding to continue with her PowerPoint of teaching the students when she saw a message. Smiling as she clicked on the message, she immediately knew who it was from.

_"Hey, Rukia, so, how's your class handling up?"_

Rukia smiled as she began typing on her keyboard. _"Not too bad. They are just doing the schoolwork that I had set up for them not too long ago. How about yours?"_

The reply came a few minutes after. _"Same with yours. Any student who brings you trouble?"_

Out of the corner of her eyes, Rukia glanced at Tatsuki Arisawa before she sighed. Seriously, how can a person do their work while glaring at a teacher? _"Yeah, a student had been glaring right at me since the starting of class though I don't really know why."_

_"Need me to come over there?"_ Was Renji's reply.

Rukia rolled her eyes. _"Hold your horses, Renji. Don't forget, we are teachers now and both of us have our classes to take care of."_

_"You know, you do have to take care of that student sooner or later."_

Rukia thought about Renji's words and realized he was right._ "Good point. I will have you update me on the school updates later **AFTER **I settle this troublesome thing."_

From all the scrambling they did, the students could hear Rukia say something which was directed to Tatsuki. "Arisawa, I hope you are doing your work."

Tatsuki never shifted her glare from Rukia as she asked **too innocently**. "Why do you ask that, Sensei?"

"Because that's no way you could simply do your work while you are glaring at me." Rukia simply replied as she switched her attention back to her laptop, glancing at Tatsuki out of the corner of her eyes and nobody seemed to be affected by her scolding at all.

Sighing in relief, she placed her hands on the keyboard again before resuming typing. _"So, what's the latest update about Karakura High?"_

_"You dealt with that student already? That fast? And, what do you mean, updates about Karakura High? You have been a teacher for quite long, haven't you?"_

_"Ah, normally, a scolding will steer them back to the right path. So, I have no need to worry about that. Talking about updates, isn't the soccer tournament coming up in a few days?"_

_"Yeah, and it gives me the headache."_

_"Eh? Being the soccer coach of Karakura High, shouldn't you be more enthusiastic about the event?"_

_"Try being enthusiastic when you don't have enough members to go to the tournament when it's just a few days away."_

If Rukia wasn't in her classroom at the moment, she would have laughed loudly. _"Who's the team leader of the soccer coach anyway? I'm sure there's another person except you who's handling the team."_

_"Tatsuki Arisawa. You know her?"_

Rukia stifled a gasp as she looked at the name and then glanced at the girl who was busy doing her schoolwork. She was the soccer's team Captain and now, they need members for the soccer tournament days ahead. _"Yeah, she's my student and she was the one glaring at me just now."_

_"Wow, what a coincidence. Hey, Rukia, why don't you join the soccer team just for this tournament? There's no rule that states that teachers can't join and from what I know, since young, you were the best soccer player in our team."_

This reply caused Rukia to roll her eyes. _"If there's no rule that teachers can't join, why don't you join in? And, for goodness' sake, the last time I ever played soccer was more than 10 years ago, you of all people know that. My skills' must had gotten rusty anyway."_

_"Aw~~~ But, you were the best player~~~!"_

Rukia started pondering on Renji's words. The very last experiment she had experience with soccer was with her brother and the one she loved. And, yet, after a whole 10 years, could she play another match again? Moreover, a student of hers was having difficulty. Glancing at her schedule, she realized her next schedule was Health and Fitness yet again. She was wondering what to do with the newfound information when the bell rang, signalling the start of the next lesson. Pencils stopped moving before the students looked at the teacher. Typing a quick reply to Renji that she had to go, she switched off the laptop and stood up, facing the students. "All right, time's up. Everybody got your work done?"

"Hai~~!!!" Echoed the students except one.

Rukia glanced at Tatsuki. Suddenly having a brilliant idea of what to do, she stood up and looked at her class. "If everybody's done with their work, can I ask Arisawa to collect all of the work and give them all to me?"

Tatsuki snapped her head up to glare at Rukia. "Why me?"

Hiding a smirk, Rukia simply replied. "Because you are in charge of the class, Arisawa. Therefore, it's your job to collect the works done by the students and hand it over to me, is it not?"

Tatsuki, hearing Rukia's words, grumbled under her breath and went forward to collect everybody's work. When she passed by Ichigo, Ichigo made a point to never piss Tatsuki off because her face looked like she could kill someone if she wanted to. But, looking at Rukia, he smirked. He wondered where this will go... Tatsuki walked to the teacher's table and slammed the work done by other students on the teacher's table. "Here you go, Sensei."

Rukia glanced at the work done before glancing at Tatsuki before waving her off. "Thanks." When Tatsuki looked shocked at her, Rukia didn't even spare Tatsuki a glance before facing her class. "Now, the next lesson is Health and Fitness once again." Which earned groans from every student except Tatsuki who narrowed her eyes at her so-called 'Homeroom Teacher'. "Brats, want to complain, go to Ukitake, not to your homeroom teacher."

This effectively shut them up as Rukia continue. "This time, I want all of you to go out to the field..." Seeing Ichigo narrow his eyes at her, she pointed her finger at Ichigo. "And, this includes you, Kurosaki. I want no excuses." Hearing Ichigo grumble, Rukia tried her best to keep a calm composure before speaking once again. "And, have a test of your football abilities."

Tatsuki stared at her teacher now, wondering what the hell was she thinking when she thought of this while Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "Football... Abilities...?"

"Don't look at me like that, Kurosaki. I'm sure all of you know the soccer tournament is going to happen in a few days' time. And, I did hear from a fellow teacher of mine that the soccer team who's applying for the tournament's in need of some members. I don't wish to do it also, but, it must be done. I said stop looking at me like that, Kurosaki."

Ichigo tore his gaze away from Rukia and scoffed. "Che." But, deeply, he knew that was her way of helping Tatsuki.

Yet, Tatsuki thought nothing of it as she asked her teacher. "What ahs the football team got to do with Class 1-3, Sensei?"

Rukia sighed at Tatsuki's stubbornness, just like a certain Abarai Renji she knew long enough. "Arisawa, I said before, didn't I? A fellow teacher of mine has troubles, so, I need to offer my hand. Or, is that wrong, Arisawa?"

_Liar._ Tatsuki thought and turned away, walking back to her seat when she found nothing to retort. "Whatever suits you, I guess. I don't really care."

"Now, everybody, get your butts moving and scram out of the classroom! Arisawa, I have some things to tell you. Would you mind coming to the office with me and picking up some things?" Rukia asked politely.

Tatsuki shrugged in response to Rukia's question. "Not particularly."

With that response, everybody got out of the classroom, leaving Tatsuki and Rukia alone, with Tatsuki glaring at Rukia. "Do you have something to say to me, Arisawa? You have been glaring at me for some time now."

Tatsuki practically spat out the words from her mouth. "Why are you doing this? I don't need anybody, especially not you to help me out, Sensei."

Rukia simply glanced at Tatsuki and picked up her laptop. "You must be friends with Kurosaki."

"Now, I see why Ichigo hates you." Tatsuki retorted.

"You might have to ask him on that one." Rukia laughed while making her way back to her office.

"Seriously, why are you doing this?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia knew that Tatsuki wasn't going to give up and from her tone, she could sense it was curiosity that had made her ask this question, not any ounce of mocking was detected at all. "I don't have to tell you everything, Arisawa. But, if you really want to know, I just told you the reason in the classroom."

"That's hardly a reason at all!!!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Your fault if you don't see that as a reason, not mine." Shrugging, Rukia continued her way towards her office, with Tatsuki tagging behind.

After reaching the office with a mere 5 minutes' walk, Rukia politely requested Tatsuki to wait for as she went in her office. Taking to leave by the back door, she took a shortcut route to the second floor's office as she looked around the office which currently is empty due to the teachers' having lessons. Tiptoeing, she reached to a teacher's table which labelled the name 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Looking down at the forms that were applicable for the soccer tournament, she took out one from the whole stack. Yet, she panicked as the doorknob was turned.

_Shit, I will be dead if somebody found me in here!_ Thought Rukia and with her quick thinking, before the door was wide open, she had already disappeared from Uchiha Sasuke's table.

Walking back to the office where Tatsuki was waiting for her, Rukia handed Tatsuki a board with a few papers clipped onto it. "Arisawa, I hand over to you the task of choosing members for the soccer tournament which you find eligible."

Tatsuki looked at Rukia in confusion. "Why me...?"

"I told you, didn't I? You are in charge of the class now, so, I hand to you the task of selecting eligible members."

Although Tatsuki was suspicious of Rukia's actions, she didn't voice out her opinion and instead, settled with a nod. "I got it."

"Good. That's all, you may go now. And, take a few days before considering the most eligible players. If you need any help, you may come to me. And, I would expect this piece of board to be returned by the end of 2 days."

Tatsuki was silent, and after a few seconds, left the room, leaving Rukia to smile softly at her retreating form, wishing desperately this way would work.

* * *

_Review: _

_Rolling her eyes, Rukia spoke into the phone. "Fine, since, now that you have reconfirmed that I am indeed Kuchiki Rukia, what is it that you want, Renji? If it's nothing important, I will hang up. I have a class to go to after all." _

_"Well, that changed when Tatsuki recommended Karin Kurosaki to me and, the whole team seemed to have recognized her abilities." Renji explained. _

_Rukia looked at Tatsuki before looking at the match again. "As expected from the soccer team's Captain, Arisawa."_

_"You said, just now, the right side of the football field, the members were lacking of skills. But, I say, they would win." Rukia stated while keeping her gaze at the 2 teams._

_Tatsuki's eyes seemingly brightened up. "That means… You are good at soccer?"_

_"But, I'm sure you must be feeling excited as well for the soccer tournament, aren't you?" Urahara smirked._

* * *

**A/N: **So, what has Rukia Kuchiki, the homeroom teacher of Class 1-3, been hiding all this while? Are there more secrets to be revealed?


	8. Best Player In The Past

__

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the seventh chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. It includes a the relationship of Tatsuki Arisawa and her homeroom teacher, Rukia Kuchiki, the bet betrween Rukia and Tatsuki and a secret is revealed about Kuchiki Rukia. As to what it is, I will not spoil it.

**Aizawa Ayumu:** I'm actually glad to have your support and make you happy. :D Hm... How old is Rukia...? What I can say is, she's probably at her 20s or 30s, certainly not 15. I know it's kinda old... I hadn't set a precise age for Rukai either, so, I don't quite know myself. But, it's certainly not 15, that's all I can say. Continue to support me, okay? :) Thanks for your support, by the way~~~!!! ^^

**Special Thanks To: **

**gundamzbd36:** Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' List

**Aizawa Ayumu:** Reviewing 'healing One's Heart'

**BleachisAwesome:** Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alerts' Subscription List

**Twistedmind365:** Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' List

**Kiraa Satsuki:** Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' List / Adding 'Healing One's Heart to Story Alerts' Subscription Lists

**1290r5:** Reviewing 'Healing One's Heart'

* * *

Tatsuki groaned as she sighed in frustration as she glanced at the 'all-filled' form on her table right now. She had, according to Rukia's wishes, although she was reluctant, but, her identity being the soccer team's Captain, she knew she had to. And, she went along with her teacher's wishes.

And, as expected, none of the classmates who took part in the exams were up to the soccer team Captain's expectations. Sighing, she stood up from her seat and left the classroom in a hurry.

"Tatsuki, where are you going?" Ichigo shouted, seeing his friend in such a hurry.

"To see Rukia-sensei about something. You guys have lunch without me and I will be right back." Tatsuki replied and left the classroom, heading to where she knew Rukia's office is.

Rukia was in her office rubbing her head, stomach grumbling. Sighing deeply, she realized it was a long while since she had a decent lunch or even dinner and what's worse, without knowing, she had starved herself from the beginning of the year. _God, I don't even know how I managed to survive three days. _Sighing, Rukia was preparing to stand up and get something for herself; she heard a knock coming from the door. "Who's there?" Rukia called out.

"Arisawa Tatsuki. Rukia-sensei." Tatsuki spoke.

Glancing at her seat and sitting back, while trying her best to ignore the grumbling, she sighed. "Oh, Arisawa, you may come in."

When Tatsuki pushed open the door and stepped in Rukia's office, she gaped at the mess Rukia's office was in. "Um… Rukia-sensei…?"

Rukia glanced at her desk before scratching her head sheepishly. "Ah, Arisawa, sorry for the mess. You get one of those when you are the only one in the office. Don't mind me and have a seat." Tatsuki sat on the seat and waited for Rukia to speak. "So, Arisawa, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um…" Rukia stuttered ever, the first time in her life, stuttering. "The soccer tournament…"

Rukia pondered a little before speaking in a 'I-suddenly-remembered-it' tone. "Oh, the soccer tournament. I thought I ask it's due for another 2 days'? Did you meet into any problems?"

"Well, um…" Tatsuki stuttered once again.

Rukia sighed, noticing Tatsuki's hesitant tone. "Nobody were up to your expectations?"

"Yeah…" Tatsuki looked down, not knowing what to do, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Rukia stood up, sighing and reaching out to ruffle her hair. "Don't worry about the matter too much, Arisawa."

Tatsuki raised her head to glance at Rukia. "Huh…?"

Rukia only picked up her books and stood up, speaking. "If they meet your expectations, then, that would be great. But, if they don't, there's nothing we can do. So, don't worry too much about it."

Tatsuki looked at Rukia in confusion. "But…"

Too late, Rukia already was in the middle of opening her door. "If you are planning on leaving, remember to close the door."

And, Tatsuki was left alone, watching Rukia's retreating back, as she clenched her fists, deeming herself useless as she could do nothing to save the soccer team from disqualifying. Unknown to her, Rukia was just behind the door outside her office sighing, and, she remembered the conversation she had with Renji on the phone.

_Hearing her phone beeping, Rukia fished out her phone, thinking it was an alert. But, she immediately sighed in relief when she realized it was a phone call. "Hello?" She spoke. _

"_Rukia!!!! Is that you, Rukia???" _

_Said person groaned as she knew there was only one person that could shriek in such a way. "Renji, you are calling my phone and you ask 'Is it me?'? What the hell of a greeting is that?" _

_Rukia heard a whine from the other side. "I wasn't sure if it's you, Rukia. I had to make sure." _

_Rolling her eyes, Rukia spoke into the phone. "Fine, since, now that you have reconfirmed that I am indeed Kuchiki Rukia, what is it that you want, Renji? If it's nothing important, I will hang up. I have a class to go to after all." _

"_Wait, Rukia…!" Renji's tone was hesitant. _

_And, immediately, Renji's tone immediately got Rukia worried. Knowing what the problem could probably be, she sighed. "Is it about the soccer tournament, Renji?" Silence was heard from the other side as Rukia sighed. "How's the team holding on?" _

"_Well, we were lacking 2 members to make it to the soccer tournament at first…" Renji's voice trailed off. _

"_At first…?" Rukia questioned. _

"_Well, that changed when Tatsuki recommended Karin Kurosaki to me and, the whole team seemed to have recognized her abilities." Renji explained. _

"_So, there's only one lacking member left?" Rukia questioned further. When there were silence, Rukia exclaimed. "Renji, that should be as easy as a pie to you!" _

"_That's true, Rukia… But, we need members that are very good at soccer abilities. But, as I can see, other than Karin Kurosaki, there's nobody left." Renji said. _

_Rukia groaned mentally and cursed Renji for bringing her hopes up to cruelly crush her hopes back down again. She needed to do anything, anything in order to push her desire for football down. "I got to go, Renji. I… Have a lot of things to think about, I will talk with you some other time, okay?" _

_Renji knew exactly what Rukia was talking about and knew best not to press the matter. "Yeah, of course… But, promise me, Rukia. At least, have a try on football... It's been years now…" _

"_Yeah, I got it." And, the line went dead. _

* * *

Rukia rubbed her temples in frustration. Karin Kurosaki could make a good soccer player since Tatsuki recommended her, but, what about the leftover lacking member? Did she really have to go? But… Rukia closed her eyes and stood upright, leaning away from the door, walking forward as it was too late to go to lunch anyway.

The end of school hours were drawing near, and, to be honest, she was quite worried about Tatsuki. Throughout the whole day, Rukia could easily tell that Tatsuki wasn't paying attention in her class at all. Picking up her books, she sighed and set off to the journey back home. As she passed through the football field which was on her journey back home, she halted in her tracks and began to take in the scenery of the football field. Sighing once more, she tuned to continue her journey back home as she saw her students, Kurosaki Ichigo and Arisawa Tatsuki.

"Kurosaki, Arisawa!" Rukia greeted them while waving her hands.

"Rukia-sensei!!!" Both of them called out.

Rukia smiled. "Not on your way back home yet?"

"We were, but then, this friendly soccer match seemed to be going on and were will somehow absorbed in the match." Ichigo explained.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Ichigo and leant in to watch the football match too. "So, Arisawa, how's your analyzing of the match?"

Tatsuki said without a moment of hesitation. "One side of the soccer match seems lacking of skills and abilities, while the other party seems to be stronger. So, my conclusion would be, the left side of the field will win this match."

Rukia looked at Tatsuki before looking at the match again. "As expected from the soccer team's Captain, Arisawa."

Tatsuki stared wide-eyed at Rukia. "How… How did you know…?"

Rukia smiled. "Plainly because I knew the soccer team's coach, Abarai Renji." Glancing back at the friendly match again, Rukia smirked. "Arisawa, how about a bet?"

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "Bet?"

"You said, just now, the right side of the football field, the members were lacking of skills. But, I say, they would win." Rukia stated while keeping her gaze at the 2 teams.

"Eh? But…" Tatsuki started while Ichigo only raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

"Taking on the bet? If either of us loses, we lose. That's all." Rukia said.

Tatsuki smirked this time. "Sure, since I have got nothing to lose."

As both of the students and a teacher watched on the match, it was a dramatic match for all of them. The left side was gaining the match; they were close to winning the match. But, when the other half came in, Tatsuki and Ichigo were amazed at the skills play the right side played. Their abilities were beyond amazing! And, when the 90 minutes were up, the score was a 16-15 and clearly, Rukia had won. Rukia smiled and stood up, declaring. "I won."

As Tatsuki and Ichigo watched Rukia's retreating back, Tatsuki asked a question. "Rukia-sensei!!!" Seeing Rukia halting, she spoke. "How did you know the right side was going to…?"

"I got into contact with soccer at a very young age. Arisawa." Rukia simply aid without looking back at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki's eyes seemingly brightened up. "That means… You are good at soccer?"

Rukia laughed. "On the contrary, it was 13 years ago when I last touched a football."

With that, Rukia walked off, leaving Ichigo and Tatsuki to gape at her. After a few seconds, Tatsuki spoke timidly. "Do you think… What Rukia-sensei said was a lie?"

Ichigo shrugged. "It would be hard to think that Rukia-sensei ever lied, Tatsuki."

_On the contrary, it was 13 years ago when I last touched a football… _Tatsuki thought of what Rukia just said. It had been 13 years when Rukia had last touched a football? Where had the 13 years gone? As this thought plagued her mind, Tatsuki and Ichigo both respectively went back home.

* * *

Rukia took the key out of her bag and, turning the doorknob, she went in her house. Yet, the first thing she noticed when she was in her house was the football that her brother had given her as a present to her finally winning him in football. Smiling softly, Rukia took the football down as if it was a treasure gem. "Rukia? Is that you?"

"Kisuke, why are you still up?"

Urahara stifled a yawn. "Waiting for you, what else?"

Rukia smirked a little. _"Aw~~~ Kisuke-kun misses me?"_

Urahara scoffed. "You are lucky since Youruichi isn't here to witness it." Urahara noticed the football that Rukia had in her hand. "So, finally finding your old self back by using the means of football?"

Rukia smirked. "A soccer tournament is coming up, Kisuke. And, one of my students is the soccer team's Captain. So, I have no choice but to brace myself."

"But, I'm sure you must be feeling excited as well for the soccer tournament, aren't you?" Urahara smirked.

Rukia smiled. "Kisuke, I trust you to keep your mouth **shut** about what we will be doing these few days."

Urahara made an action of zipping his mouth. "Your wish is my command." Urahara smirked.

"I won't want Youruichi to lecture me like a mother. Speaking about that, it had been a while since you had touched the football too, isn't it? Aren't you excited?" Rukia questioned, already knowing the answer.

Urahara took out a fan and waved it, hiding his smile. "Of course, Rukia-chan."

Rukia smirked. "Get your butts moving to the football field, Kisuke. It will be a hard three days' for both of us."

* * *

**A/N: **For these 3 days, what has Rukia planned for herse;f and Urahara that would be involved in Tatsuki's soccer tournament? This would be easy, I guess. I'm setting up minimum reviews. I'm not updating until 5 reviews. *Pouts* Got any guesses? Send me a review about it! And, tell me whether the chapter was good or bad in your reviews~~~!!!

Signing off

IchiRuki01


	9. Karin Kurosaki

__

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the eighth chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. It includes about what side-effcets Rukia ahd after practicing soccer with Urahara and the training of soccer.

**Aizawa Ayumu:** I hope so too. :)

**1290r5:** You should so create an account :D

**Special Thanks To:**

**dsgundam00:** Adding 'Healing One's heart' to Favourite Stories' List

* * *

Tatsuki tilted her head at her homeroom teacher who had fallen asleep at her own desk while asking Tatsuki to teach the whole class lessons in behalf of her. And, when asked why, Rukia never gave a reason and Tatsuki's eyebrow twitched. _What the hell is their homeroom teacher thinking?_

"Rukia-sensei!!" Tatsuki shouted to gain Rukia's attention, and it had the desired effects as Rukia snapped her head up to look at Tatsuki.

"Um… Arisawa, you want to ask me something?" Rukia yawned while looking at Tatsuki, her face looking exhausted.

A vein popped out of Tatsuki forehead. "_Rukia-sensei, _I have been calling you repeatedly for 5 times, asking whether there were any other things you wanted me to teach."

Rukia rubbed her forehead, mentally groaning and reminding herself not to play through the whole night with Urahara for football training again. "Ah, um… All right… I mean, I will set homework for all of you and I will give all of you an early off day today."

The whole class simply cheered while Tatsuki tilted her head towards Rukia's direction in confusion. "Are you all right, Rukia-sensei? This is the first time you gave us an early day off."

"Don't worry, Arisawa. I just had too many things on my mind yesterday and… Couldn't sleep. That's why I'm so tired, but, don't worry about it. Kurosaki, don't you dare give me that look."

Ichigo, being caught red-handed at worrying about his homeroom teacher, scoffed and looked away, hiding a light blush of red. "Che."

"All right, brats! Your homework will be worth 3 pages! And, be grateful I'm giving you an early day off!"

The whole class cheered once again, and, within 5 seconds, the whole class dispersed. Rukia sighed as Ichigo went up to her. "Are you all right, Rukia-sensei? You seem really exhausted for some reasons."

Rukia waved her hand, dismissing Ichigo's concern. "No, I'm really all right, Kurosaki. As I said, I just had a lot of matters on my mind and had a bad night. Sleep would easily cure it."

Ichigo scowled but walked out of the classroom. If Rukia didn't say what the hell was wrong with her, he could do nothing too. But, his gaze lingered on the football that was left in the corner of the classroom. Knowing that Rukia was secretly doing something for Tatsuki, he secretly smirked, walking out of the classroom. But, before he was able to do so, Rukia called him.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo turned back to face Rukia. "Yes, Rukia-sensei?"

Rukia looked hesitant before requesting something. "Can you, with the help of Arisawa, handle the class for the next 2 days?"

Ichigo asked Rukia in a confused tone. "2 days? Rukia-sensei, are you going somewhere?"

Rukia shrugged. "You can say it 'Going somewhere' if you want to. I just want to do something on my own and I want nobody to interrupt me. So, can you handle the class with Arisawa's aid for 2 days?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia, his eyes not taking off her before he realized that he was not getting any answer from his homeroom teacher and he shrugged. "That sounds fine."

Rukia smiled gratefully at Ichigo before collecting her football at the corner of the classroom before walking out of the classroom, raising an arm up as she said. "Thanks, Kurosaki, I owe you one."

Ichigo only smiled in return as he watched Rukia walked out of the classroom. Shaking his head, he noticed the laptop which Rukia left. Gasping, he began to call out. "Rukia-sensei…"

But, as he exited the classroom, Rukia was nowhere to be seen. Sighing to himself, he decided to go back home.

Within a flash, Rukia appeared at the football field where she was having training with Urahara last night. Etching a frown on her face, she remembered the incident where she was training with Urahara last night.

* * *

"_You sure about this, Rukia? You do have a class to teach tomorrow." Urahara said. _

"_I will be fine, Kisuke. To me right now, football is the most important matter to me right now." Rukia said before letting the ball down on under her foot where she's stepping on the football. _

"_You sure love to help your students when they are in need, don't you?" Urahara asked as he smirked. _

"_You know me, Kisuke." Rukia stated as she narrowed her eyes at Urahara. _

"_What about yourself, Rukia?" _

_Rukia closed her eyes. "Kisuke, I'm trying to help both myself and my student." _

_Urahara took his stance and smirked. "If you are sure about this, give it your best at me then." _

_Rukia smirked before backing a little with the ball before taking cautious steps towards Urahara and went faster and faster before halting in front of Urahara and suddenly, her mind became blank, not knowing what to do to get past Urahara. "Rukia-chan?" _

_Removing all thoughts of her mind, she glided the ball backwards again and proceeded towards Urahara, only to slant the ball a bit, trying her best to get past Urahara. But, Urahara, with just his foot shot out, caught the ball and sighed before passing the ball back to Rukia. "Try again, Rukia-chan." _

_And, this whole routine went for a whole hour. In the end, Urahara stopped the ball for the nth time with his foot and sighed. "This won't work, Rukia-chan." _

_Rukia, panting hardly, was stepping on the ball, looking at Urahara with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean, Kisuke?" _

"_Rukia-chan, if you went for training just wanting to remember the football techniques, it won't work. You were trained by Shiba Kaien, your mentor and the one whom you had a crush on, to be a natural talent at football for three days, and were constantly challenged by Kuchiki Byakuya, your brother. I admit, Rukia-chan, you did win one match from your brother. But, Rukia-chan, at that time, you didn't try to remember anything, you acted out of your instincts. That was why; you could win against your brother so easily." _

"_Urahara, you mean…" Rukia removed her foot which was on top of the ball. _

"_Rukia-chan, as I said, you are a natural talent. You have to act out of your instincts, and trying hard to remember the techniques will only appear to harm you." Urahara stated in a serious expression. _

_Rukia looked down in a dejected way. How could she forget what was taught to her by Shiba Kaien? "Rukia-chan, tell me, how did you win against your brother?" _

_Rukia didn't have to close her eyes to remember the memory because what happened 15 years ago… "I wanted to outrank Byakuya Nii-san…" _

"_Why was that, Rukia-chan, did you remember?" Urahara continued questioning. _

"_I was jealous… Of Byakuya Nii-san… He seemed good at everything… And, Okaa-san and Otou-san loved him too… I was jealous…" Rukia trailed off. _

"_In other words, you treated your brother as an enemy?" Rukia nodded her head in response. "That's why, Rukia-chan. You acted out of your instincts to win your brother. And, you did. But, that was instincts. If you wanted a special training just to see how far your skills would go, it is of no use." _

* * *

And, this landed Rukia in the position she was in now. Placing the ball on the ground, she looked in front of her and saw numerous poles leading to the goalpost. Yet, as Rukia stared at the poles, she didn't see any poles but illusions of Kuchiki Byakuya, her brother, popped out. Gritting her teeth, she clenched her teeth before making a dash for the goalpost, dodging every pole.

There were a total of 10 poles blocking Rukia's way. Yet, as Rukia made her way to the 5th pole, she had narrowly missed that and her panting was getting heavy.

Ichigo, who was on the journey of getting back home, held his homeroom teacher's laptop by his arm and sighed, looking towards the far end as he saw a figure taking a football and a few poles. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked towards the football field to get a better look. And, surprisingly, he saw her teacher making her way through 10 poles and towards the goalpost. Picking up a note from the ground, he only narrowed his eyes at his homeroom teacher.

_Rukia-chan, _

_I'm sure you know who I am. The ten poles set here are to train your skills in instincts. Remember; don't even try to remember your techniques. What you need are instincts. _

_Urahara Kisuke_

Immediately after making through the 5th pole, she was going to make it through the 6th pole when she missed a step and she went tumbling down on the ground, the ball rolling a little distance away from her. Getting up again, she realized there as blood trickling down her leg as the ground's condition wasn't that excellent. Nevertheless, she got up and took the ball along with her, while resuming back to the start point.

Ichigo widened his eyes as Rukia stumbled down on the ground and shouted. "Ruk…"

His words were cut off by a man who was behind him. "Don't make such big noises."

"Who… Are you…?"

"Didn't you see the name in the note?"

Realization dawned on Ichigo. "You are… Urahara Kisuke…?"

Urahara smiled while tipping his hat. "And, I would bet that you are Kurosaki Ichigo…?"

"How did you know…?" Ichigo narrowed his eye at Urahara.

Urahara just shrugged. "I do my research." Ichigo glanced at Rukia and was about to run to her before he was stopped by Urahara. "I wouldn't suggest you going over there."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Urahara. "But, she's injured."

"Rukia-chan has natural talent at football, Ichigo-kun. For Tatsuki-chan's soccer tournament, she decided to pick up football once again. But, football isn't something you can master it really well in a few days. For now, Ichigo-kun, she's training to get better, much better."

"'Decided to pick up football once again'?" Ichigo questioned.

"As I told you, Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan is a natural talent at football. See how the poles are lined?" Urahara asked.

"In a … Zigzag direction…?" Ichigo answered.

"If Rukia-chan was in a normal condition, she would have gone through all 10 poles in a 10-second record time, Ichigo-kun."

"Normal condition?" Ichigo questioned further.

"The last time Rukia-chan touched a football was 13 years ago, Ichigo-kun." Urahara explained.

Ichigo's eyes went wide but spoke in a whisper, as if he was trampling on something he shouldn't trample on. "What happened during the 13 years that made Rukia-sensei not touch football anymore?"

Urahara looked towards Rukia and sighed. "It depends on whether she makes the choice to tell you or not, Ichigo-kun. It's not my decision, it's hers." Ichigo looked down while Urahara tipped his hat down a bit. "Ichigo-kun, 2 days from now, just before the tournament, you can watch Rukia-chan's training. I believe, by then, she would need your presence being there."

Ichigo looked confused. "Huh…?"

Urahara's gaze was covered by his own hat. "Something will happen to Rukia-chan."

Ichigo's eyes went wide once again. "If you know, why don't you do something about it???"

"She must overcome this obstacle herself, Ichigo-kun. If she continues training like that, 2 days from now, something _might, _no, _will _happen to her, I know that. And, both of us know it's no use trying to convince her not to train because all of this training is for Tatsuki-chan's soccer tournament. But, by then, maybe, your presence will help her a whole lot."

Ichigo nodded in understanding though he doubted that his presence would really do anything. "I'm not sure…"

"Have faith in yourself, Ichigo-kun." Urahara said, and glanced down at the laptop. "Isn't that Rukia-chan's laptop?"

"Um… Yeah, she left it in the classroom, and, I was thinking of returning the laptop to her when I meet her next time…" Ichigo trailed off.

Urahara smiled. "Since she handed the class to both Tatsuki-chan and you, she might have figured that the laptop would be of good use too both of you."

Ichigo nodded in understanding and left the place they were both in, him glancing at Rukia in worry before he shrugged it off.

* * *

"_Karin-chan?" _

_A raven-haired girl who had hair to the length to her shoulders, turned around when hearing her name spoken, and exclaimed at the person she saw, or rather, teacher. "Urahara-sensei!!" _

_Urahara smiled. "Karin-chan, I heard that you are enrolled into Tatsuki-chan's soccer tournament?" _

_Karin punched her fists in the air. "Yeah, Urahara-sensei!! It was such an honor to get into the team, and I'm so proud!!! Moreover, I get to see how Karakura High looks like!!" _

_Urahara chuckled. "Of course, I have no doubts that Karin-chan would make it to the team and, at least, win a trophy. But, Karin-chan, Urahara-sensei has a favor to ask of you." _

_Karin seemed to brighten up. "Yes, Urahara-sensei?" _

"_When night-time approaches, can you go to a place and watch a person for me? She will be practicing soccer and I would need you to watch her for me. I promised to watch her train, but, I simply have too many things to do. So, Karin-chan, will you do me this favor?" Urahara asked. _

_Karin's eyes seem to light up. Urahara chuckled mentally, knowing Karin loves to watch others train. "Hai, Urahara-sensei!!" _

_Urahara smiled and ruffled her hair. "Now, I will tell you the place of where to go and you can watch her, all right?" _

_Karin nodded and Urahara whispered the location in her ear. _

* * *

As Ichigo reached back home, he had expected Karin to be home since he was told by their father that Yuzu, Masaki and himself would be going somewhere, leaving Karin alone. But, when he got home, a note was waiting for him.

_Ichi-nii, _

_Got somewhere to be. Fix dinner on your own. _

_Karin. _

Ichigo looked at the note and sighed. Recently, because of Karakura High, he had rarely spent time with Karin. And, just when he thought he could spend time with Karin today, she wasn't home. Ichigo groaned and went up to his room and laid down on his bed, one question haunting his mind.

_What will happen to Rukia-sensei? _

* * *

Gaining bruises here and there, Rukia panted and clenched her fists. Several hours have gone past and night ahs fallen, but, not once did she make it past the 10 poles. Rukia sank down to her knees and punched the ground. When had she gotten so weak? Rukia stood up, with the ball in hand and walked back to the starting point again. She began to take cautious steps when she stumbled over, her left foot tripping her right foot. Falling onto the ground, Rukia attempted to stand up again but was interrupted by a voice.

"You know, once you are tired, there's no use even if you continue the training."

Rukia turned her head around to see a raven-haired girl talking to her. "You are…"

"Karin Kurosaki, nice to meet you. Urahara-sensei told me to keep an eye on you while you were training."

Rukia cursed under her breath. "Couldn't he have come himself?"

Karin simply shrugged. "He has too many matters to handle at the moment, so, he isn't free. Back to where I was saying… If you are tired, you should stop the training. You wouldn't have a god chance to actually remember the training if you are tired."

"I don't much have much time for the competition coming up. It's in 5 days' time and I hadn't even improved a little bit." Rukia stated.

Karin didn't notice the irony in Rukia's words that meant the soccer tournament that Karin, herself was joining. "Then, why are you training so hard then?"

Rukia sighed. "For a student of mine."

Karin scoffed. "You want to play soccer just for a student of yours. How ridiculous is that?!"

Rukia went wide-eyed at the accusation of being 'Ridiculous'. "What do you mean?"

"I _love _football as well. But, the reason for me playing football would be, when I play it, I can be myself." Karin explained.

"Be… Yourself?"

"Yeah, be myself. I always put up a strong font in front of my family members and I get tired of that. But, I soon realized, playing football allows me to be free. When playing soccer, I don't have to put up a strong font for anything or anyone at all. If you _seriously love _soccer, that should be _your_ reason of playing it."

Rukia smiled a bit at Karin's explanation. When she had started getting in contact with soccer, she aimed to outrank her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, who had always won her in every match. But, soon after, she realized, only when playing football, she could be free of all her troubles. But, just then, a voice echoed in Rukia's head. _Instincts. _

Rukia went wide-eyed. Instincts? All she had went through was poles, an unmoving object. But, could she do it with moving persons in front of her? Rukia was about to ask Karin something when a voice interrupted her. "Kurosaki, what are you doing with that girl over there?"

Both Karin and Rukia looked up to see who was talking. And, on the top, there were 4 kids, probably the same age as Karin. "Guys, what are all of you doing here?" Karin asked out of curiosity.

"Requested by Urahara-sensei to do him a favor that has something to do with the girl behind you." One of the guy said.

"Eh? Okay… What do you all have to do?" Karina asked.

Another one of the kids smirked. "Take your position, Kurosaki. We are going to challenge her."

* * *

_Review: _

_Backing away from Karin and holding the ball in place, she remembered Urahara's words towards her. Rukia-chan, if you went for training just wanting to remember the football techniques, it won't work. You were trained by Shiba Kaien, your mentor and the one whom you had a crush on, to be a natural talent at football for three days, and were constantly challenged by Kuchiki Byakuya, your brother. I admit, Rukia-chan, you did win one match from your brother. But, Rukia-chan, at that time, you didn't try to remember anything, you acted out of your instincts. That was why; you could win against your brother so easily. Closing her eyes, she decided to leave it to instincts._

_Rukia smirked in response. "I'm ready." And, she waited patiently for Karin to blow the whistle. And, when Karin **did **blow the whistle, she cleared every other thought that were in her mind, leaving her action to instincts, aiming for the goalpost._

_"Correction: Both of you are twins." Ichigo retorted._

_Ichigo shrugged. "Even if you are 20, you will always be my little sister."_

_As Ichigo watched her sister's retreating back, he wondered silently what his sister could be doing secretly behind his back when the tournament is just 5 days away. And, all the same, the particular question haunted him and refused to get out of his mind._

_Youruichi grumbled under her breath. "I have been looking for Kisuke for several hours now and I still don't have the slightest idea of where he could be! Rukia, do you know where the hell is he?" Seeing Rukia shaking her head, Youruichi glanced down at Rukia. "That's some serious injuries you have there! What's going on?!"_

_I swear, Byakuya Nii-san, I will outdo you. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **This is the first time that anybody challenged Rukia, apart from her past. Who will win this challenge? Anyone making a little guess? :) And, tell me whether the chapter was good or bad in your reviews~~~!!!

Signing out,

IchiRuki01


	10. Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Rukia

__

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the ninth chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. It includes mostly about Rukia and Ichigo's thoughts, and a little about Karin.

**Aizawa Ayumu:** Sorry that I took so long, hehe... Writer's block just catch you off guar sometimes.

**Special Thanks To:**

**U-teru: **Added 'Healing Your Hearts' to Story Alerts' SubScription List

* * *

_Rukia's parents were nowhere to be found. Dead bodies laid everywhere, blood were spluttered everywhere, and even the walls were cracked a little. Rukia clamped her hands around her mouth and tears began to flow. What… What exactly happened…? As Rukia ran along the streets, she suddenly halted and looked back. She had sworn… She had seen somebody. But, as she looked behind, there was nobody. Deciding that this wasn't the moment to ponder on it, she resumed running street after street, seeing bodies after bodies as she clamped her mouth tightly to stifle a scream. As she reached her own house, she pushed open the door violently. The house was engulfed in darkness. _

"_Mom…? Dad…?" Taking off her shoes, she desperately wished that the reason that the house was engulfed in darkness was because they are asleep. _

_Yet, as Rukia checked room after room, there was no sight of her parents, not even her brother was found. Just as Fate has planned it, a movement alerted Rukia as she turned towards the sound. Storeroom… The sound was coming from the storeroom… As Rukia ran towards the storeroom and was about to open the door, her whole body refused to move. She was afraid of what she would find inside. _

"_Move, move, move…!" Rukia shouted to herself as she raised her trembling hands and opened the door. _

Rukia snapped open her eyes and sat panted. She closed her eyes, a tear trickling down as she realized these kind of dreams came out more frequently to her. Shifting her gaze to the football, she mentally reminded herself that she had a training to go to although it's just morning. Reaching out to pick the football, she realized her hands trembled. Staring wide-eyed, she realized it was the after-effects of the dream. After her parents' death, 13 years had gone. But, why was she unable to forget the incident? Hugging her knees to herself, she allowed her body to lean onto the wall and slide itself down while she, in 13 years, cried without caring whether or not Youruichi and Urahara heard it.

* * *

"All right, today's homework would be Page 11, 12 and 13 of the textbook!" Ichigo announced.

Immediately switching to silent mode, the whole class began working on the schoolwork given to them while Ichigo sighed. He had found himself several times thinking of Rukia, or rather, he caught his mind thinking of Rukia. A few times, he had to ask Tatsuki for help because his mind backfired on him.

"Ichigo, what's with you today? You seem awfully distracted." Tatsuki said when the school day was officially over and they were going back home.

"No, just… Too many things were on my mind." Ichigo said before leaving the classroom and set off on his journey home.

On the way to the journey home, Ichigo saw Rukia with her football on the football field once again. Thinking nothing of it, Ichigo proceeded on his journey back home but he halted once he took another glance at his homeroom teacher. At the point of seeing her, he knew something was terribly wrong. The aura which was radiating from Rukia was not his homeroom teacher, but… A person with much hatred would be the best phrase for it. Remembering the conversation which Urahara had with him yesterday, he forced his worries for his homeroom teacher out of his head and continued the long journey back home.

He swore to find out the answer on her next training session since he would be watching her practice the next session.

* * *

Sunset was quickly approaching and Rukia made her way to the training location. "How long have you been here?"

Karin shrugged. "Since this morning. You are late, though."

It was Rukia's turn to shrug. "Had a lot of things to handle."

Karin seemed to take the explanations as she shrugged once more. "Let's begin."

It appeared, from that moment onwards, it became the worst training Rukia had in 13 years. For the next few hours, each began on their individual training. Rukia, working on her instincts, which wasn't helping much, and Karin, working on her kicks on the ball, which, on the contrary, was improving much better than she had expected. Rukia closed her eyes tightly and gazed at the 10 poles, panting heavily. The talk with Karin yesterday hadn't helped her much. As Rukia gained more bruises today than yesterday, she simply could not understand why she can't go through a mere 10 poles. It should as easy as pie when she was in her normal condition. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she was called by Karin.

"I realized I haven't got your name after 2 days, you know…" Karin started.

Rukia smiled then took out her hand. "Rukia Kuchiki, a teacher of Karakura High."

Karin's eyes seem to go wide before she called. "Can I call you… Rukia-nee?"

It was Rukia's turn to widen her eyes as she softened her tone. "Of course, Karin."

"I seem to have got better. Why not we try again?" Karin offered.

Rukia got the signal as she took up the stance. "Let's try it."

Karin positioned the ball just below her own feet before gazing at Rukia and making her way towards her, with the ball. Yet, as Karin spun one round to get past Rukia, Rukia was fast enough to block her way. Karin, seeing this, halted her movements as she looked at Rukia. Seeing this action, Rukia sighed. "Karin, you said before, to leave it to instincts. First step of leaving it to instincts is to have no hesitation."

When Karin looked confused at Rukia, Rukia took the ball and placed it at the starting point, determined to make it to the goalpost this time. Positioning the ball, she left it to her instincts once again and sped towards the first pole. Guiding the ball by using her foot to slide the ball, she spun around pole after pole, dodging each and every one of the 10 poles. When she had came out of the 'maze' if you could call it, 20 seconds later, Karin stared at awe at Rukia. Never had Karin once seen Rukia came out of that 'maze' before, and, the first time she came out, it was a mere 20 seconds? How amazing was that?

"How… Did you…?" Karin, for once in her life, stuttered.

"I left it to my instincts and just sped off, that's all." Rukia shrugged.

Little did 10-year-old Karin know that the turmoil happening within Rukia at that time. _"If you keep going at me with such strength, you won't even gain a chance of winning me, Rukia." _

At that time, Rukia was of a young age to differentiate between tones. At that time, she innocently believed Byakuya was just playful and challenging her to a friendly football match. And, Byakuya, in the childhood days of Rukia Kuchiki, had been a person which Rukia secretly admired and hated at the same time. Closing her eyes, Rukia let the ball drop onto the ground as a tear trickled down her cheeks. Being into contact with football had made her think about her past more. In addition, the dreams that were constantly occurring weren't helping at all.

"Rukia-nee, what's wrong?" Karin asked seeing that Rukia was in her own little world.

Rukia silently thanked the night sky. If that wasn't the case, perhaps, Karin would have seen her tears by now. "Let's call it a day, shall we, Karin?"

Karin pouted. "I was just enjoying myself."

Rukia laughed at Karin's reaction. "You would need time to think about the information I just told you, Karin. In addition, you told me yourself that you can't actually train yourself when you are tired, didn't you? I can practically see your eye bags showing under your eyes."

Karin pouted. "Hmph, fine. I will see you tomorrow then?"

Rukia smiled lightly while nodding; reassuring Karin that she won't miss a single football training for the world. Watching as Karin Kurosaki practically ran back home, she smiled softly at her newfound sister. Sister… Rukia never had a sister before, but, she knew it was a nostalgic word to her. Because in her childhood days, she had this girl she acknowledged as her sister, Kuchiki Hisana.

"_Byakuya Nii-san… Why do you haunt me so even when I tried my best to forget about you…?" _

* * *

_Review: _

_"What's wrong, Kuchiki? You don't look to good." Kaien commented. _

_"That's what I said. Tears doesn't suit you." Then, a grin plastered on his face. "Moreover, we wont want a pretty lady like Kuchiki to get stained by wrinkles, will we?" _

_Byakuya, who was watching them from behind a tree, smiled to himself and walked away. No matter what was Rukia's mood was, Byakuya knew that, Kaien will be there to help her when the need arises. _

_"Mother, you were wrong…"_

_Ichigo can just imagine Renji's blushing face. I **SO DO NOT HAVE A FREAKING CRUSH **on Tatsuki! We are just plainly the relationship between coach and Captain! _

_Watch your language, Kurosaki. You are talking to a teacher here. _

_Touché, Kurosaki. _

_His homeroom teacher was certainly improving as the second went by, but, something stirred within Ichigo and he knew something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Rukia had made through the 10 poles once, but, why was she going through them again. Wouldn't it be the same result?_

_"Rukia-nee…" Karin muttered._

_"Please, Ichi-nii, help Rukia-nee. Please."_

_Take care of her, Kurosaki. _

* * *

**A/N: **How was that as a chapter and review? Good? Bad? :)


	11. Consumed By Hatred

__

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the eleventh chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. it includes one of Rukia's flashback, Rukia and Karin's progress in training for the football tournament, Rukia's hatred for her brother and what Urahara predicted. Lastly, it has Renji and Ichigo's interactions.

* * *

**xdayanarax:** I was hoping to attract those who love Sasuke to review to the story :D Hm... I don't want to spoil too much, but, Sasuke will seem to be a meanie to Rukia at first, but, soon after that, he gradyually softens. :D

**Rukes:** I'm glad you like this story so much!

**Aizawa Ayumu:** We must really have some chemistry somehow lolx... :P

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**Aizawa Ayumu: **Reviewing 'Healing One's Heart'

**Rukes:** Reviewing 'Healing One's Heart' / Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favorite Authors list / Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favorite Stories List:

**xdayanarax:** Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favorite Stories List / Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alert subscriptions' List

* * *

_3-year-old Rukia and 13-year-old Byakuya stood in front of their Mother, Rukia wailing loudly as she saw their Mother lying down on her bed, face as pale as a sheet. Byakuya was now trying to soothe Rukia as he patted Rukia's back in an attempt to hush her and prevent her from making any noises that may result her to waking their Father which was just next room. _

"_Hush, Rukia. We already ahs Mother sick, we won't want Father to worry about us too, right?" Byakuya spoke in a soft tone that was foreign to Rukia at that age. _

_Deciding that Byakuya was right, Rukia stopped wailing and looked at Byakuya with big eyes that made Byakuya almost melt. "Will Mommie be all wight, Nii-san?" _

_Putting Rukia down, Byakuya kneeled down in front of her and patted her head. "Don't forget, Rukia. When you were in Mother's womb, she suffered from a hyperactive Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia pouted at Byakuya's words. Seeing Rukia's reaction, Byakuya laughed. "If Mother can survive the pain of giving birth to you, I'm sure she can survive this on her own, Rukia. Don't ever forget, Mother is a strong woman after all…" _

_Rukia's eye seemed to brighten up at Byakuya's words as she smiled brightly and walked forward to hold her Mother's hand tightly in hers before she let a single tear fall. She closed her eyes. From young, Rukia had always believed that, whenever somebody closes their eyes and makes a wish, their wishes will be heard and granted truth. And, for that moment, even if it was just a useless fantasy, she wanted to believe it, just for once. _

"_Mommie, we need you. Father, Byakuya Nii-san and I, all three of us need you. Nii-san said you are a strong woman, and, I believe so too. Nii-san said you survived from giving birth to me and from that, you are a strong woman, but, Mommie; don't ever leave me because I need you. Promise me… Not to ever leave me…" _

_Rukia was snapped out of her talking by Byakuya calling. "We should go, Rukia. Mother needs her rest after all." _

_Rukia stepped one back backwards and let her Mother's hand slip through hers before she tried her best to stifle a gasp. This scene… It seemed so much like… "Yeah, let's go, Nii-san!" Pulling her brother's hand, she simply refused to think of the scene earlier. _

"_What did you say to Mother, Rukia?" Byakuya, out of curiosity, asked. _

_But, Rukia only smiled brightly. "I can't tell you, Byakuya Nii-san, or else, it won't come true!" _

_Although Rukia smiled brightly, Byakuya, being Rukia's brother, knew Rukia's inner turmoil as she had said those words. In fact, Rukia was deeply worried for their mother, he knew that much. But, in order not to worry everybody, especially, Byakuya, she smiled brightly for his sake. Just for a second, Byakuya thought he could return the favor and he smiled too. "Shall we go to the playground, Rukia?" _

_Instead of her enthusiastic response, Rukia only managed a nod to which Byakuya frowned. But, after a second, Rukia smiled once more. "I would be happy to see Kaien-dono! And, I miss him so much!" _

_Byakuya tore his gaze from Rukia and silently begged for Rukia not to give him a smile when she doesn't feel like it. Because… It hurts. It simply hurts. It is, as if, your heart is being squeezed out of the life out of you. As Rukia and Byakuya reached the playground, Kaien waved to them but neither sibling talked. Knowing that something was happening, Kaien attempted to ask Rukia. _

"_What's wrong, Kuchiki? You don't look to good." Kaien commented. _

_Rukia looked down, not speaking while Byakuya looked at Rukia. "Rukia, Mother and Father will be expecting you back at home at 7pm today. I will leave both of you alone until then." _

_With that, Byakuya was gone, leaving Rukia and Kaien alone. Kaien tilted her head and his mind dawned in realization that Rukia was crying. But, he didn't make a comment as he sat on the swing which was beside Rukia and stated randomly. "You know, Kuchiki, tears doesn't suit you." _

_Shocked by Kaien's words, Rukia glanced up at him. "W… What…?" _

"_That's what I said. Tears doesn't suit you." Then, a grin plastered on his face. "Moreover, we wont want a pretty lady like Kuchiki to get stained by wrinkles, will we?" _

_Rukia looked at Kaien first time through her tear-strained face. It was an amazing feeling, Rukia knew that, but, whenever she was in a bad mood, Kaien would cheer her up in a way or other. Rukia giggled despite her tears and glanced up at Kaien again for Kaien to wipe her tears away. Kaien, after wiping her tears away, leaned in to kiss her forehead. Neither of them had to speak about their problems, just a few words of comfort and they are over it already. _

_Byakuya, who was watching them from behind a tree, smiled to himself and walked away. No matter what was Rukia's mood was, Byakuya knew that, Kaien will be there to help her when the need arises. _

Rukia opened her eyes at the dream that was constantly haunting her, each time, a different scenario, and this time, it was about her Mother's illness. Closing her eyes, Rukia knew it was no use getting back to sleep. Touching her own face, she realized she was crying. She remembered that, one time, her Mother had reassured her she won't be dying anytime soon. Yet, as Rukia slumped sown on the ground and laid lifelessly, tears flowed down as she tried her best to erase those memories out of her mind.

"_Mother, you were wrong…_"

* * *

It was another tiring day for Kurosaki Ichigo as he sighed. These few days, he was constantly getting a bad feeling that something bad had happened to his homeroom teacher. Even if you asked him why he had this bad feeling, he wouldn't know how to explain it to you. It's a feeling which just came out all of a sudden. And, these few days, he hadn't eaten lunch or dinner. In other words, he had starved himself for 2 whole days.

Sighing to himself, he didn't even realize this would be the last day whereas both Tatsuki and him will be standing in for Rukia. Shrugging and mentally reminding himself he had somewhere he must be, he walked out of the classroom with Rukia's laptop in hand. Deciding to switch the laptop on, a message came popping out which he grinned at that. In the 2 days' of Rukia's absence, through instant messaging, he had became great friends with Abarai Renji.

"_Ichigo, is that you?" _

Said person just rolled his eyes. _Who did you expect? Tatsuki?_

The reply came out a few seconds, later than usual. _What? Why would I expect Tatsuki to be on Rukia's laptop? _

_Because you have a crush on her, duh. _

Ichigo can just imagine Renji's blushing face. _I __**SO DO NOT HAVE A FREAKING CRUSH **__on Tatsuki! We are just plainly the relationship between coach and Captain! _

_Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that. _

_Jeez, sometimes, you piss me off, Kurosaki Ichigo. _

Ichigo smirked. _Glad to know that. Oh, back to the topic, do you know what happened to Rukia-sensei?_

_Eh? Rukia? It's been days since we contacted. Did something happen? _

Ichigo frowned and chose his words wisely. _I know Rukia-sensei since she's doing some training on her own, but… I had a bad feeling recently and I have a feeling it has to do with Rukia-sensei. _

_Is it that serious?_

_Seeing that I don't know and you are her childhood friend, that's why I was asking you, bastard. _

_Watch your language, Kurosaki. You are talking to a teacher here. _

Ichigo laughed at the irony of words which she knew Rukia used to use that tone with him too when he was being cocky. _Right, right, __**Renji-sensei**__._

_Touché, Kurosaki. _

_You are annoying, Abarai. _Suddenly, Ichigo thought of something. _Hey, Renji, can I ask you something? _

_Fire away. _

_I remember somebody said that, it was 13 years since Rukia-sensei last touched a football. What… What happened in the last 13 years? _

The reply came out a much longer time than he had expected. _I would love to tell you about it, Ichigo. But, it isn't my place to tell you her past. Whether she tells you or not, it's her decision, not mine. I'm in no position to tell you. _

_I got it. I'm sorry; it was way off for me to ask you about her personal matters. _

_Don't worry about it; I believe, in the school, she's a mystery to all of you, isn't she? _

As Renji patiently waited for Ichigo's reply, he slowly got worried as Ichigo was not replying after 5 minutes. It doesn't take a person long to answer a question, right? Deciding that he had enough of waiting after another 5 minutes had gone past, he walked out of the office.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki stood rooted to the ground as he watch the scene before him, laptop left forgotten on the ground, the laptop dropping tot eh grass with a soft 'Plop'. As he watched his homeroom teacher going through the 10 poles with swift moves, he stared in awe. His homeroom teacher was certainly improving as the second went by, but, something stirred within Ichigo and he knew something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Rukia had made through the 10 poles once, but, why was she going through them again. Wouldn't it be the same result?

Rukia, on the other hand, knew that she wasn't satisfied in just a pass. She wanted to outrank everybody, she wanted to be the strongest, and no matter is it in soccer or in other aspects. Rukia resumed to the starting point, her eyes burning with determination and fury while Karin, who was just behind her, glanced towards her mentor in fear. It was just 5 minutes ago when all this happened…

_The lesson was going smoothly. With Rukia's help, Karin was definitely getting better as every second passed. Yet, as Karin fell down for the first time, Karin saw Rukia's face as she momentarily got stunned and backed away. It was the face… Of a monster. _

"_Karin, what are you thinking about…?" Rukia's voice snapped Karin out of her own thoughts. _

"_Nothing, I mean… I'm sorry I can't master it well." Karin spoke apologetically, deeming the face she saw as an illusion. _

"_Nah, don't worry, let me show you once again, all right?" _

_Karin nodded enthusiastically and both of them got into their stance. Rukia halted the ball with her foot and saw Karin standing just in front of the 10 poles. Figuring that she could take a bet, Rukia closed her eyes and opened them, calming herself down as she made a dash for Karin. Karin got ready her stance as she heard Rukia. "When making a dash of the ball, don't have any hesitation on whether you will bang into your opponent or not." _

_But, as Karin stood bravely, her hands blocking Rukia's way, Rukia spun around to avoid her. "And, when you find that your opponent is blocking you, don't panic and let your instincts guide you to victory." _

_Yet, as Karin shifted her feet to the left where Rukia was heading, Rukia passed the ball from her left foot to her right foot and, in the blink of an eye, got past Karin. "And, if they are still blocking you, don't hesitate to counterattack. Have faith in your abilities and nothing will go wrong. Got that?" _

_Through Rukia's explanation, Karin only nodded as Rukia smiled, focusing her gaze back on the 10 poles. As she stared at the 10 poles, fury began to light up in her eyes once again as she began to make a mad dash for all of the 10 poles, successfully dodging all of them. Karin stared at awe and was about to applause when Rukia glanced at her and Karin's hands stopped in midair and she gasped. The face, the eyes… They were of a monster. Momentarily backing away, Karin watched as Rukia repeated this action again and again and again. _

Karin stared wide-eyed. Her eyes not taking off her gaze at her mentor. She knew clearly, something must have triggered for her to be like that. She watched helplessly as she watched Rukia going at it once more. Closing her eyes tightly, a few tears managed to make their way down her own cheeks as she saw something which she shouldn't see in Rukia's eyes. She never wanted to see that again as she backed away from Rukia, a look of fear etched on her face.

Daring herself to take a risk, she reached out to Rukia only to let herself be thrown back meters away. "Rukia-nee…" Karin muttered.

Rukia closed her eyes tightly, wanting to get rid of the emotions she had been feeling for a while. Hatred towards her brother, she wanted to do anything possible to stop him, but, she can't, she knew it. She hadn't wanted to go back home and find everybody dead in the flash of a night-time. As tears were rolling down, she realized it was all too much for her to handle. Why did she ever think it was okay to handle at the first place? As she positioned the football right at the starting point, she realized she had no answer to that and she set off at a mad dash towards the 10 poles again. But, because of exhaustion and the fact that she hadn't had a decent meal for 5 days now, her legs were weak and she had fell down even before walking a step.

Ichigo, who was still watching, saw a figure being knocked down and immediately ran to the kid's rescue, only to find it was his own sister, Karin Kurosaki. "Karin? What are you doing here?"

Karin kept silent as she looked at her mentor and closed her eyes, clinging to his brother's shirt. "Please, Ichi-nii, help Rukia-nee. _Please_."

In Ichigo's mind, there wasn't a time that Karin had begged, and when she **did **beg, normally, it meant business. Ichigo set Karin down and asked her in a stern voice. "What's going on here, Karin?"

Karin's voice came out choked. "Ichi-nii, I saw something… Which I shouldn't have seen… In Rukia-nee's eyes… The memory is haunting her right now…"

Ichigo, after hearing Karin's explanation, set her down on the soft grass. "I want a full explanation after we get home, Karin." Earning a nod from Karin, he glanced back to see that his teacher had already collapsed. Deciding that was the last matter he could tolerate, he broke into a run and placed his arms around Rukia's waist as she was about to collapse. "Rukia-sensei…"

"I'm so useless… I'm so useless… I couldn't stop…" Rukia muttered.

"Nonsense, Rukia-sensei." Ichigo said. Tears continued to pour out of Rukia's cheeks as she continued sobbing and Ichigo tried to calm her down. "Rukia-sensei…"

Rukia opened her eyes slightly and saw Ichigo hugging her, with tears pouring down his cheeks too. As she wondered silently why Ichigo was crying, she managed in a weak voice. "Kurosaki… Will you be there… When I wake up…?"

Ichigo glanced at Rukia's sad smile before a pang was in his chest and he was kissing his teacher's forehead lovingly the next moment. "I promise to be there, Rukia-sensei, I promise to always be there for you." With that said, Ichigo slipped his hands inside Rukia's.

For a mere second, Ichigo felt his hand squeezed tightly by Rukia in return.

As Renji stood behind the pillars of the building, he gazed at the scene in front of him. Smiling, he put his hands into his own pockets, keeping his head down, his hair covering his expression as he practically _hummed _his way to his office, clearly hiding what was on his mind.

_Take care of her, Kurosaki. _

* * *

_Review:_

_"I will, Kurosaki. Thanks for your concern."_

_"I'm not deaf, Youruichi. You have no need to slam the door as if I'm deaf."_

_"Sorry, dearest Rukia-chan. I was afraid you are gonna be deaf, that's precisely why I slammed the door."_

_"Even if you know what I'm going to lecture to you, I would still do it anyway! Rukia Kuchiki, what the hell are you thinking when you decided to come into contact with football once again?"_

_"Youruichi, what happened a few moments ago was a necessity."_

_"**NECESSITY? YOU DARE TELL ME IT'S A NECESSITY?**"_

_"That was uncalled for, **midget**!"_

_"Who are you calling a midget, **Strawberry**?"_

_"Hm… 'One who protects'? Definitely doesn't stand to suit someone like you…"_

_"I needed to find my old self back. The old self who enjoyed being carefree and everything. And, I realized, getting into football was the only way."_

_ "**DAMNIT, URAHARA KISUKE, GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THE NEGATIVES OF YOUR CAMERA!**" _

_"No waiiiiiieeeeeee~~~!"_

_"**URAHARA KISUKE, I ORDER YOU TO GET BACK HERE!**!"_

_"Trust me, Ichigo. In more than one way, you have changed Rukia's world." _

_"Training~~~~~!"_

_ "Training my ass!"_

_"All right, wives need to go back to bed!"_

_"Different people have different pasts of their own. Some may be good, yet, some may be bad. And, it depends on those people; whether they chose what ways to get over the past and find themselves back."_

_"Highly possible, son. If they were met with a past that hurt them physically… And emotionally… Then, it's highly possible…"_

_"We will see about that, Youruichi. Come on, Kisuke."_

* * *

**A/N: **Sometiems, when I reread this chapter, I feel that I made a little bit too fast for Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. LOL. What do you guys think? Is it bad? Good? Average? :D How was the review? I specially picked out the dialogue to make it full of mysteryness :DDD


	12. AN Yes, I'm Back Just For This Story

I'm sorry for being absent for so long. Work got me cooped up and things like that. Recently, I'm trying to find my inspiration back so bear with me, okay? :D Thanks!


	13. Tatsuki, Renji and Kaien

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N:** This is the twelveth chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. I apologize for the delay, it has been a while. But, this chapter wasn't what I wanted as the original chapter wasn't like this. But, ironically, I misplaced my thumbdrive, it seemed. I have been trying to find my inspiration and you know... Trying to rewrite the chapters from where I left off. I know it would be a hard task, but, with you guys supporting me, I can do it, right...? *Looks unsure* Oh well... Anyway, this chapter consists of Tatsuki and Renji's relationship, and Rukia's flashback on what happened after she was beking hugged by Ichigo.

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while again. FanFiction just doesn't work nowadays. -.- I got at least 3 chapters written but because of Freaking Fanfiction... -.- Oh well, let's just get on with the story. :D

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress**

**Yemi Hikari**: I thank you for reviewing 'Healing One's Heart' even if it is to give me such a suggestion, that is. To clear things off, I'm not offended. Because what you said actually makes sense. ^-^ This story might as well be an original fiction and not a fanfiction. But, there's another point I wanted to clear it off. This idea was inspired by reading watching Bleach and Naruto. S, even if I were to inert different names on the character, I wont be able to recognize them. I may be belittleing myself as to what you are saying, but, in my Point Of View, that's what this story is. Firstly, I can never think of good enough names. Secondly, my chapters are nowhere s good as the one to be published in a book or something. So, yeah. ^-^ But, I'm still glad you reviewed Chapter 1 thugh. ^-^ Thankies! :D

**Freya**: Well, I don't have a reason why this happens, actually. :D Maybe because my chapters aren' that good as others around here. XD For example, ForeverSam's story. XD

**Anon**: Can I call you anon since you never provided a name? XD Anyway, I'm glad you loved this story. XD

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**darkness surrounds me**: Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favorite Stories list.

**InternationalRockstar**: Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favorite Stories list, Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alert subscription

**Sparrow123**: Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favorite Stories list

**Olciam3**: Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favorite Stories list

**kyurikochan**: Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favorite Stories list

**Aishite Mari Kia o9**: Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favorite Stories list

**cookie-chan05**: Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alert subscription

**Qwaser**: Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favorite Stories list

* * *

The next morning...

Tatsuki Arisawa, as usual, was on her way to school, her usual routine as always. Yet, out of all mornings to bump into her coach... And, I mean, _literally... _Fate seemed to have played a nasty trick on her as it happened this morning.

"Ouch! Jeez, can't you walk without banging into anybody, you insolent jerk!" Tatsuki fumed.

"Oh, Arisawa, I admire your guts to be so open to scold a teacher, or rather, your coach." Renji snickered while placing both hands on his waist, giving a dangerous aura.

Seeing who she bumped into finally, Tatsuki blushed a light shade of red, but, covering her embarassment, she stood up and began to shout. "OH, SHUT UP, WILL YOU? LIKE YOU ARE ANY BETTER BANGING INTO ME!"

Renji snickered at Tatsuki's reactions, but, turned serious at the next moment. "How's... The Tournament...?"

Not turning to face her cocach, she replied. "You saw it, didn't you...? For... The last few days..."

Renji, sensing Tatsuki's uneasiness, slipped his hands into Tatsuki's and a smile formed on Renji's face. "Don't worry too much, Tatsuki. I have a feeling... We will win this match."

"Eh...? What...?"

Renji raised a hand, signalling that the topic was over. "Just a hunch."

Although with Renji's somewhat reassurance, Tatsuki didn't seem relieved at all. "You should know that... The soccer's match in the afternoon... Right...?"

"Right..."

"And, you are not worried...?"

Renji, in return, smiled. "Nope."

"I don't understand..." But, Tatsuki's words were halted as Renji suddenly pressed his lips against hers. Tatsuki widened her eyes, shocked at the actions Renji was taking, but, soon relaxed and melted into the kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance and finally, Renji won, earning a small moan from Tatsuki. She could say, at that moment, she was the most happiest girl of all... "Renji..."

"I wanted to do that long ago... Tatsuki..."

"Renji, one of the teachers might see us..." Tatsuki tried to protest.

Renji finally pulled his lips away, but, without another word... Winked at Tatsuki and ran away. Tatsuki, realizing the action of calming her down, started to clench her fists and chase Renji all the way to school.

As a raven-haired teacher continued her walk behind Tatsuki and Renji while watching them chasing each other, Rukia smiled and silently wondered how did they not notice her at all. Closing her eyes, she couldn't believe the lecture she got from Youruichi and the tapes... Which stayed at Urahara's hands. Rukia mentally sighed and wondered whether Ichigo was all right.

* * *

_Ichigo dragged Rukia and himself to a nearby tree and sat under it, glancing once at his sister, Karin, who had her head hung down and looked guilty. "Go back, Karin, and, I will see you back home. I better have an explanation though." _

_Karin, not daring to defy her brother for this once, only nodded and strolled back home. Ichigo, having his hands on his teacher's waist, only tightened his hold softly as he waited for his homeroom techer to wake up. _

_Finally, a few hours later, Rukia's eyes slowlhy but eventually opened themselves. "Kurosaki...?" _

_"Ah, Rukia-sensei, you are awake." _

_"Why am I...?" _

_Knowing that the previous encounter led to his homeroom teacher crying, Ichigo knew... He had to pick his words wisely. "In the middle of training, you fainted." _

_"Why did I...?" _

_Ichigo shrugged this time. "Dunno. Perhaps, out of exhaustion." _

_Rukia looked at Ichigo, but, sensing something beyond his words, she decided not to ask since she probably had a very good idea what happened anyway. "Ah, I guess..." _

_Ichigo had wanted to ask something, but, a voice stopped him. "Kuchiki Rukia." _

_Rukia lifted her head up with difficulty and widened her eyes to see the woman who was standing before her. "Youruichi..." _

_"Come on, let's go back." _

_"Is Kisuke... With you...?" _

_Not turning back to face Rukia, Youruichi replied. "He's in the car and he's the one who called me and... Informed me of this." _

_Rukia knew Youruichi's personality very well by now. And, she knew, the more she hid her feelings, the more she will get it later on. Looking at Youruichi's back, she nodded, even though Youruichi couldn't see it. "Ah, I guess, I should have gone back..." _

_Ichigo helped Rukia up and stood there, not knowing what to do. It wasn't until Rukia was about to follow Youruichi did he speak. "Um... Rukia-sensei..." _

_"Kurosaki... You can go back now, I will see you tomorrow." _

_Now, Rukia expected Youruichi to be angry, Rukia expected Youruichi to get mad, Rukia expected Youruichi to yell at her, to scold her, even beating her, which Youruichi hadn't even done once. But, what _she didn't expect Youruichi was... _To say the next few words she heard. "Kurosaki Ichigo, aren't you...?" _

_Rukia widened her eyes. How did she know Ichigo...? "Yes, um..." _

_"Rukia called me Youruichi just now, didn't she..?" _

_"Well, yes, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, Youruichi-san..." _

_"Kurosaki Ichigo, can you follow us? It seems that Kisuke has to talk to you. And Rukia, it was Kisuke who told me about Ichigo." _

_Rukia sweat-dropped and glared at Kisuke in the car who refused to look her in the eyes and seemingly found tht the car was more interesting than her, apparently. And, worst came to worst, ichigo actually _agreed. _"Well, I don't mind, I guesss..." _

You aren't sure about it, are you... _Rukia sweat-dropped t Ichigo as she saw him scratching his head as he said that. Rukia mentally sighed, wanting to get this over with quickly, so, she stayed silent, allowing Ichigo to maintain his hold on her waist and carrying her bridal-style to Kisuke's car. _

_"Urahara..." Rukia called as she saw Kisuke in the back passenger seat. _

_Knowing what she probably wanted to do, Urahara nodded and allowed Rukia to have the back passenger seat as he stood up. With reflexes quick as lightning, Rukia pushed Urahara onto Youruichi, causing Kisuke to lose his balance and fall onto Youruichi... All the while in Ichigo's arms. That was when it broke the tension by Urahara's squealing. "Oh, Rukia-chan~~~~~~ You know me so well and know what I want~~~~~" _

_Rukia watched in silence as Youruichi blushed a deep shade of red and Urahara making out with Youruichi who was so obviously unwilling. Youruichi pushed Kisuke off her as she got in the driver's seat. "Youruichi-san, why did you push me away from our love~~~~~~? You are so cruel~~~~~~!" _

_Silence was heard from Youruichi and Urahara cast an apologetic look towards Rukia, which Rukia smiled and shook her head, waving Urahara off. As Ichigo and Rukia got into the car silently and awkwardly, Youruichi spoke. "I don't know what you are playing at, Rukia, but, you are not getting off the hook that easily." _

_Ichigo looked at Rukia, seemingly worried about what Youruichi would do, but, Rukia smiled. She actually smiled. Turning back to look at Youruchi, her face was void of emotions. "I think you are overreacting, Youruichi." _

_Silence was heard from Youruichi and the car zoomed off. But, even an idiot could see Youruichi's reaction from the gripping of the wheels. "What do you mean 'overreacting', Rukia?" _

_"I meant what I meant, you are overreacting." _

_"Overreacting? I will show you what's overreacting!" Out of anger, she tjurned to face Rukia, her eyes giving out aura of fury. But, amazingly, Rukia was unfazed. _

_"I know you are angry, but, please watch the road. I don't want to die at a young age." _

_No one in the car knew why the hell Ichigo's hands was placed on Rukia's waist, seemingly hugging her tightly, no one kenw why he chose to spoke at this second. "I know... I shouldn't indulge in this... But... This is Rukia-sensei's decision, is it not...? Then... If that is so... Shouldn't Rukia-sensei be the one making the decisions...?" _

_A few seconds later, Youruichi was resuming sterring the wheel, seemingly calmed down and no voice was heard. But, amaingly... "Kurosaki... If you feel that you shouldn't indulge in this... Then... Don't." _

_Ichigo widened his eyes at Rukia. "Rukia-sensei, I was just..." _

_"I don't need your help, Kurosaki." _

_Suddenly, Ichigo had a feeling... He didn't know his homeroom teacher at all. One moment, she may be kind, yet, nother moment, totally emotionless. A zombie, if you put it ina dreamily way. "I wasn't trying to..." _

_"Save it. I don't need to h-" _

_"Kuchiki Rukia, do you even think you have the rights to scold others? Or, are you just afraid... Of what happened so many yuars ago...?" _

_Rukia seemed to stiffen at the question Youruichi placed on her. "When had you became so talktive, Youruichi?" _

_"Who knows..."_

* * *

Snapping out of her thoughts, Rukia blinked. Perhaps... It was true that... Youruichi's words... Had some truth behind it. Perhaps... It was the fact that Ichigo looked too much like Kaien. Perhaps... It was the fact that... Flashbacks of Kaien asking her the same questions and her, instead of stopping, answered those questions truthfully... That scared her. She wouldn't know, it may be all, yet, it my be none. But, what really scared her now... Was the flashback she had in her mind, haunting her.

* * *

_4- year-old Rukia was crying, big tears dropped onto the ground as she cried. It was the first tragedy for her... And, at that point of time... She didn't know what to do. _

_"Kuchiki, what's wrong?" Rukia raised up her head, seeing Kaien beside her, as his face was a look of concern. _

_"Kaien-dono, I don't know what to do..." Rukia sobbed. _

_"First of all, Kuchiki, you need to tell me what happened." _

_"Sasuke... Sasuke-kun's family... Was killed... In one night." As if remembering the horror, she closed her eyes. _

_Widening his eyes, Kaien remembered. In almost all his meetings with Rukia, she spoke fondly of Sasuke. And, his family... Was murdered... How...? "Kuchiki, are you sure...?" _

_"It was in the news report... The police... Are still investigating the reason of the murder..." Rukia sobbed harder. _

_Hugging her and patting her back, Kaien tried to reassure her that everything would be okay, but, they both knew... It was not. And so, Kaien made a vow. "I promise you, Kuchiki, everything will be fine... I promise you... Things will be better..."_

_"I cn hold you to that promise, right, Kaien-dono...?" Rukia asked. _

_This time, Kaien grinned. "Sure you can!" _

* * *

As Rukia placed her palm on her forehead, she sighed. Till now, it reemained a mystery to her. Who would be so cruel as to kill the whole of Ssuke's family? But, up till this day, nobody knows rhe answer. Yet, as Rukia resumed her walk to school, Kaien's dying words continued to haunt her.

* * *

_"If I hadn't appeared in time... The one... Lying in my place... Would be you... Kuchiki... I love you..." _

* * *

**And, the tension grows~~~! XD Have a question that you wanna ask? Have a guess on the killer of the Uchiha clan? Feel free to review and let me knw about it! I will be more than willing to answer your questions~~~ XD I will be waiting! Ja ne!**

**IchiRuki01, signing off.**


	14. Youruichi's Anger

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N:** This is the twelveth chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. This chapter involves the continuation of last chapter's flashback, Renji convincing Rukia to join the football team once again, and Rukia finding out something... Interesting.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

**Kuchiki chappy: **Thanks for the way once again of how to update my chapter. And, it seems FanFiction is fine once again. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter though and is interested hw this story continues. Although... This chapter will have a slight cliffhanger. XD Happy reading! :D

**Aishite Mari Kia o9: **Thanks. :D How was this chapter? Was it to your liking? I hope the little cliffhanger I amde at the end of the story interested you a little bit. :D Thanks for reviewing! XD

* * *

"Rukia-sensei!" A voice called.

The raven-haired getached turned around and sw Ichigo walking briskly towards her and she smiled. "Hey, Kurosaki."

Ichigo caught up to Rukia and poked Rukia's cheeks. "Does that still hurt...?"

Hands going absentmindedly to her cheeks, Rukia smiled. "Oh, this? Nah, nothing an ointment won't fix. But, I was kinda surprised..."

"Surprised?"

"I knew Youruichi would get angered... But, I didn't think... To this extent..."

* * *

_"You can put her on the bed, I'm going to talk with Kisuke for a bit." Youruichi, with furrowed brows, ordered Ichigo. _

_Ichigo, without a minute of hesitation, laid Rukia on the bed and glanced at Youruichi as she closed the door behind her. "Rukia-sensei... I... Wasn't... Trying to..." _

_"I don't want to hear your explanations." As if to lighten the atmosphere and knowing Ichigo will be ticked off, Rukia didn't forget to add. "__**Strawberry**__." _

_Ichigo's eyes twitched. Nobody, nobody, not even his homeroom teacher, can call Ichigo Kurosaki __**Strawberry **__and get away with it. "What are you talking about, __**midget**__?" _

_It was Rukia's turn to twitch. "You have guts to call me __**Midget**__, Kurosaki, while I just stated the fact that your name meant __**Strawberry**__."_

_"Get it, woman. My name means 'One who protects'! Not __**Strawberry**__!" _

_Rukia, in return, shrugged. "Oh, really...? Doesn't suit a person like you since __**I'm always doing the saving**__." _

_Ichigo's eyebrow twitched once more. "You...!" _

_But, their playful bickering was interrupted by a single person slamming the door. "If it isn't for a serious matter we are ablout to discuss, Rukia, I would gladly..." _

_Ichigo widened his eyes. In just a second where Youruichi's voice was speaking, Rukia's smile faded and her eyes... Went to emotionless. "There's no need, Youruichi, we finished talking 1 second ago." _

_"Is that so? Then, that's good. Because..." _

_Rukia turned to fce Youruichi. "I said before, didn't I? You are overreacting." _

_"There you go again. I'm ovcerreacting...? What do you exactly mean by that, Kuchiki Rukia?" Youruichi narrowed her eyes. _

_"My answer remains the same and I meant what I meant." _

_Nobody knows what really caused Youruichi to do the actions to Rukia, perhaps the anger was too provoking her, perhaps Rukia's rebuttal was being too rude, or, perhaps, it was just for the sake of it. But, no matter what reason occured Youruichi to do just that, Rukia, in just one second... Had her face jerked to the side forcefully and a stinging pain lingering on her cheeks. Rukia widened her eyes. Did Youruichi do what she thought she did? "Rukia-sensei..." _

_Even if Rukia heard Ichigo calling her, she decided not to respond and turned to Youruichi. "Youruichi, you know something...? From so many years of taking care of me, you hadn't slapped me... Even once. Today... Must be the first for you, isn't it?" _

_As if not hearing Rukia's calm rebuttal, Youruichi stormed up to Rukia. "Now, we are alone. Tell me what the hell possessed you to contact football once again!" _

_The answer came blankly and dimly from Rukia's lips, which caused Ichigo to widen his eyes. "For my students." _

_"For... Your students...? Is that all it is for? Kuchiki Rukia, you are still lying to me?" Youruichi shouted. _

_Rukia clenched her fists tor efrain herself from blowing her temper. She was never known to blow her temper when one was already doing a very good job at it. "Yes, for my students." _

_Another stinging feel of her cheeks was heard, from the same side of the face, making it more hurtful. "Two times... You are on a roll, aren't you, Youruichi...?" _

_Seemingly unable not to see his homeroom teacher hurt anymore, Ichigo hugged Rukia. "Youruichi-san, please don't hurt Rukia-sensei anymore! No matter what reason Rukia-sensei has, it's her decision!" _

_As a tear seemingly falls down Rukia's cheeks, Rukia releases herself off Ichigo's grip. "Kurosaki, I should have said before... Don't indulge in my business." _

_Ichigo closed his eyes tightly. "I just don't want to see-" _

_"Ichigo-kun, can we talk?" Kisuke's voice can be heard from down below. _

_Rukia's smile reppeared, although it seemed... Forced to ichigo. "Since Urahara wants to talk to you, I assume it must be important. Go ahead, I will be fine here." _

_As Ichigo left and closed the door gently with a last glance to Rukia, Rukia turned back to Youruichi, gritting her teeth. "You wanted an answer, didn't you, Youruichi?" _

_"Of course." _

_"I shall give you an answer then. It's an answer you will get, I promise you." Running to Youruichi, she set the first punch she ever set on Youruichi. "What do you want me to say, Youruichi? Wht do you want me to say? That Nii-sama was the reason I wanted to motivate myself?" Another punch was thrown at Youruichi. "Did you want to hear that, Youruichi? Did you?" _

_Tears were rolling down Rukia's cheeks now and thetre was no sgtopping them, now that nobody saw this weak side of hers. Youruichi, sensing her mistakes, wanted to hug her. "Rukia... I... I didn't know..." _

_"You were supposed to know, Youruichi! You were... Supposed to know..." _

_Neither Youruichi nor Rukia noticed when Ichigo left, the door wasn't completely closed. Ichigo had left a little to no gap, just in case. And, whether it be of coincidence or not, it came in handy this time. "Rukia-sensei...?" _

_Rukia widened her eyes. "Kurosaki...?" _

_Looking at the scene horrified Ichigo to some extent. Rukia had tears dropping down her cheeks and Youruichi was on the side of the wardrobe, bruises on her face and body. "Rukia-sensei, what did you...?" _

_Widening her eyes once more, Rukia turned to wipe off her tears when Ichigo grabbed her wrists. "Don't hide your tears away from me, Rukia-sensei..." _

_Rukia look up and met with Ichigo's amber eyes. In fact, this is the first time she noticed Ichigo's eye colour. Amber met violet and the strange thing was, neother wanted to pull away. If somebody asked them to ignore anybody talking to them and stare at each other, they would had done that, more than willingly, that is. Neither of them noticed Youruichi's smile despite bruises nor Urahara's camera snapping them. Of course, __**somebody just had to ruin the moment. **_

_"That was so __**cuteeeeeeee**__, Rukia-chan~~~~~~~!" _

_Both teens' attention snapped to the door and sees Urahara Kisuke taking a camera and snapping pictures of them. "__**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, URAHARA KISUKE?**__" _

_"Taking your __**cuteeeee **__pictures, Rukia-chan~~~~!" _

_"__**DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE DEFINITION OF CUTE? AND, GiVE ME THE NEGATIVES, URAHARA KISUKE!**__" _

_"You wishhhhhhhhhhh, Rukia-chan~~~~~!" _

_A vein pulsed on Rukia's forehead. "__**URAHARA KISUKE!**__" _

* * *

Both Rukia and Ichigo laughed, thinking of the shouts they heard, coming from Kisuke and Rukia. "How about you, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo was confused at Rukia's question. "What about me?"

"You had a talk with Urahara before, and I'm _pretty sure _you had talked with Youruichi, didn't you?" Rukia asked.

"Ah, that."

"What was the conversation about?"

* * *

_"Ichigo-kun, you are... Rukia-chan's student, are you not...?" _

_"Yes, I am. What of it, Urahara-san?" _

_"Even though Rukia-chan might not know it herself, she's sick, Ichigo-kun." Urahara replied, looking down on the couch. _

_"Sick...? What do you mean, Urahara-san?" _

_"It's exactly what I meant, Ichigo-kun. Rukia-chan is... Sick." _

* * *

Until now, Ichigo didn't know what Urahara meant, but, decided not to ponder on it and let nature takes its course. He believes, one day, he will know what Urahar is talking about, whether it be bad or good. "Secret."

Rukia looked confused at Ichigo. "Secret?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yes, a secret."

Rukia shrugged in return. "Well, I guess... This is where we part ways. I need to gather my studies for the first class. I guess, you will be going to your class too?"

Ichigo merely nodded and both of them started to part ways when Rukia heard somebody calling her. "Rukia-sensei!"

Rukia turned around to see Tatsuki and Renji running towards her and Ichigo. She sighed. Is this what they call Karma? Walking towards Ichigo once agin, she greeted them. "Arisawa, Abarai."

"Tatsuki, Renji, how come both of you are sweating?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah, this freaking idiot coach chased me all the way to school." Tatsuki grumbled.

"Hey, don't put the blame on others when you decided to chase me!" Renji started to protest.

Rukia giggled silently at the exchange between Tatsuki and Renji, not that she will ever reveal that they kissed when she was walking behind them all this while. "So, Arisawa, how's the tournament going for you?"

"It's not going well... We are short of 1 member... And, if this carries on, we might be disqualified from the match..." Tatsuki looked down.

"It's just a match, isn't it?" Rukia asked curiously.

"It's true that it's just a match, but, in Karakura High, we normally try to strive our best." Tatsuki explained. "You could say, it's the spirit of Karakura."

"The spirit of Karakura, huh...?" Rukia wondered to herself. "Well, Arisawa, the match is just only a few hours away, it's no use to worry so much anyway."

"Hai, Rukia-sensei." Tatsuki looked dejected.

It was a look Rukia recognized as her very own when she couldn't do something right.

_"You will outdo me one day, Rukia, I'm sure of it." Byakuya ruffled Rukia's hair as he spoke. _

_With pouting lips and eyes looking down, she told him with a bright smile afterwards. "I hope so, Byakuya Nii-sama." _

"Don't look so dejected, Arisawa. Perhaps, a miracle will appear towards the football team?" Rukia tried her best to comfort Tatsuki.

"You know, Rukia, that was the most lamest thing I had heard out of your mouth." Renji snickered.

"Shut your mouth, Abarai. If you think my method is not good enough, let's see how you deal with it." Rukia snapped back.

Neither of them made a move to do anything, and, both of them actually _blushed. _Having a good idea why they _exactly blushed, _Rukia smirked. And, that was when she heard one chirpy girl calling out to them. "Rukia-sensei, Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Abarai-sensei!"

Immediately, Tatsuki and Renji moved away from each other, which caused Rukia to snicker and scoff. Rukia and Ichigo turned over to see Inoue Orihime running towards them. "Ah, Inoue-san, you seem bubbly today, too."

"Of course, Rukia-sensei! Today's the soccer match after all! Aren't you excited about it, Rukia-sensei?" Orihime chirped.

Rukia shrugged in respoinse. "Not particularly, Inoue-san. Since... I don't know about football at all."

Ichigo, Tatsuki and Renji stared wide-eyed at Rukia. Trust Rukia to say such a lie without ever blinking to Inoue, well, not that Inoue would believe she's lying, that is. "But, Rukia-sensei, football is that awesome! I have seen Tatsuki-chan play it before! And..."

"Orihime, I'm sure Rukia-sensei wouldn't want to hear that..." Tatsuki tried to coo Inoue into not talking for a while.

"Oh, right, then, how about trying my food, Rukia-sensei? They are realllllllly delicious!" Inoue squealed while handing Rukia a box of food.

Rukia took it, earning glances from Tatsuki and Ichigo, but, shrugged them off. "Thanks, Inoue-san. Ah, I don't see Uryuu."

"It's rare of you to ask for me once, Rukia-sensei." Came a voice as Rukia glanced to see Ishida walking towards them.

Rukia mentally sighed. _Kami-sama isn't helping me today. _"Well, I don't see how is it wrong to ask for a mere student."

"Of course, Rukia-sensei, of course." Ishida pushed his glasses up.

"Well, as much as I would like to chit-chat here, all of us does have things to do. I believe both Abarai-sensei and I have classes to go to. And, all of you should go to your own class... Right about now." Rukia declared.

Feeling dampened by Rukia's words which Rukia raised an eyebrow to... _Even Renji looked dampened...? That's a first... _All of them scattered, going around their own way. As Rukia smiled and shuddered at the thought of her being socialable, one voice popped up. _"Not familiarized yet, Rukia?"_

Rukia closed her eyes, recogniing the voice whom she got so accustomed to a few days now. "Yeah, kinda, Sora."

"Rukia, who are you talking to?" Rukia glanced at Renji.

Rukia smiled and shrugged at the same time. "Nobody. So, about the soccer tournament."

"It's as what Tatsuki says." Renji replies.

"Is there really no hope?" Rukia asked, extremely worried now.

"There might be hope if _somebody _is willing to play." Renji replied without looking at Rukia.

Knowing what Renji was talking about, Rukia continued to walk. "Renji, don't you have classes right now?"

Without replying, Renji went off to his class who waas in the opposite direction of where Rukia's table is. Rukia sighed, hearing Sora speak once more. _"That guy said... You were good at football, aren't you...?" _

"Yeah, 10 years ago... Now, my football skill is lousier than the Captain of the football team."

_"Abarai Renji is the coach of the football team, is he not?" _

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

_"After I got involved in that car accident, I have been lingering in tbhe school to watch over Orihime. Therefore, I know all her close friends and coaches."_

To be honest, Rukia felt amaed by how Sora is still in the human world and never got sent up to the Soul Society. Did nobody make a soul burial on Sora? "Ah, I see. That's... Amazing, to say the least."

_"If the coach of the football team says you are good, why not you have a try on the match?" _Rukia remained silent, not answering Sora's question as she took out Inoue's lunch box. Sora, upon seeing the box, widened his eyes. _"Is that...?" _

Seeing the topic was turned, Rukia let out a sigh of relief mentally and replied. "Yeah, Inoue-san gave it to me, expecting me to eat it."

_"Don't you want to eat it then?" _

Rukia shook her head and passed the lunch box to Sora. "Nah, you eat it. Although you are a spirit, I'm sure you can eat something."

Sora smiled a slight smile which Rukia only looked at Sora, thinking it was too familiar. So many years ago, if it was her older brother, she could have... She could have... Closing her eyes, a certain flashback came to her.

_"Why not you have the lunch, Rukia? Since Mother became sick, you didn't have much food." Byakuya ruffled Rukia's hair. _

_"Is that fine, Byakuya Nii-san?" Rukia, with wide eyes, looked at her brother. _

_"Yeah, of course." _

_And, with that, Byakuya urged Rukia to eat with a smile on, and, Rukia, immediately felt happy with Byakuya's smile. It was as if... Nothing mattered anymore. _

_"Rukia?" _

"Sora, is anything the matter?"

_"Is there something bothering you?" _

Rukia smiled, but, her smile didn't reach her eyes... At all. "Ah, nothing's the matter."

And, both of them went their separate ways. When Rukia glanced back at the place where she last stood with Inoue, they were no longer there, yet, they hadn't walked far though. Rukia could clearly see Inoue walking next to Ichigo with a blush and Ichigo not seeming to notice anything and, amazingly, Ishida Uryuu with a scowl towards Ichigo and Inoue. Having a very good idea about their relationship, Rukia walked off, prepaing for her first class.

Stepping out of the pillar, a guy watched Rukia as she strolled into her office. "Kuchiki Rukia..."

* * *

**O.O Cliffhangie~~~! XD Have any ideas who the lasts entence was referring to or have any question you wanna ask me? Remember to leave them in a review, alright? XD I will be waiting for all f your reviews! And, silent reviewers out there, pop out of your boxes and review! They wil be appreciated very much~~~! :D **

**IchiRuki01, signing off. **


	15. Distant Feelings & Unrequited Love

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N:**This is the twelveth chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. This chapter involves Rukia's relationship with Ichigo although I won't say too much, and Ishida's relationship with Inoue. And Ishida... Maybe... Having feelings for Rukia? That's for all of you to wonder. :D

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

**Aishite Mari Kia 'Zai Resha: **The answer won't be revealed in any of the chapters, but, I compliment you. How did you know? XD Well, in any case, Sasuke will have a very big role next chapter. I hope you are looking forward to that! Happy reading and tell me what do you think of this chapter! Thanks again! :D

* * *

Gathering the books on her desk, Rukia got prepared to leave her office when there was a knock on the door. Sighing mentally once again, deeming that today was the most unlucky day ever on her list of days, she stood beside her table, carrying the books. "Come in."

The one knocking on the door gave Rukia a shock as Ichigo Kurosaki opened the door and and strolled in. That wasn't quite a surprise, but, behind Ichigo, strolled Inoue Orihime. Now, _that _was a surprise for Rukia, causing her to raise an eyebrow in some confusion. "Rukia-sensei..."

Putting her books down, Rukia looked at them in confusion, held her breath in and spoke although she found it weird that she found the sight before her... Bad. She didn't know why, she just felt like this. "Kurosaki, Inoue-san, what brings you to my office at this kind of time? Classes are about to start soon, right...?"

"Um... Rukia-sensei..." Rukia glanced at Ichigo who was scartching his head awkwardly. "I... Well... I have something..."

Rukia glanced at Ichigo, not knowing what was going on at all, certainly not noticing the lunch box Ichigo was hiding. "Kurosaki...?"

"Rukia-sensei!" Surprisingly, Inoue's voice spoke up this time. Rukia stiffened and glanced at Inoue.

"Yes, Inoue-san?" Rukia questioned.

Inoue, with a deep shade of red on her face, chirped. "Kurosaki-kun has something for you!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes while looking at Inoue. She didn't know whether it was her misinterpretations or not, but, she thought... She detected a tone of hurt in Inoue's voice. "Inoue-san, what's wrong...?"

Inoue had a bright smile on her face. "Nothing, Rukia-sensei!"

No matter how bubbly Inoue seemed to be, Rukia somehow knew... That smile... Was a fake one. "If you say so, Inoue-san. So, Kurosaki, I'm really running out of time since I have one class to rush, so, what were you planning to give me?"

Shyly taking out the lunch box he hid, he handed it out to his homeroom teacher. "This lunch box... Is for you, Rukia-sensei."

Glancing at the lunch box, she thought that everybody was not hungry and kept giving her lunch boxes today. She raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Inoue-san give me a lunch box earlier?"

"Rukia-sensei, this lunch box is special, that's why!" Inoue popped in the conversation this time.

"What's so special about lunch boxes?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Well... Um..." Rukia glanced at Ichigo who spoke. "This is a lunch box my sister... Made..."

Rukia widened her eyes. "Karin Kurosaki?"

This time, Rukia didn't fail to notice the widening of Inoue's eyes and Ichigo's nervousness in talking to her. "No, no, no!" Shaking his head frantically, he blushed. "My other sister... Yuzu Kurosaki..."

Rukia smiled. "Tell your sister I thank her for the lunch box, but... Sadly, I have to decline her offer this time." With that, Rukia walked off, away from both Inoue and Ichigo.

"Rukia-sensei, you can't do that!" Inoue seemed to gain courage from somewhere and spoke in an attempt not to let Rukia go.

Rukia turned to face Inoue. "What do you mean by 'I can't do that', Inoue-san?"

"Yuzu-chan... Yuzu-chan... S-Spent a lot of time..." Inoue looked down timidly.

Rukia spared Inoue a glance before her gaze hardened, for no apparent reason at all. Trying her very best to calm her breathing and be the 'Teacher' she ought to be, she turned her face away from Inoue and stared at the door in front of her which was looking so tempting to just slam the door right now. "How much time Yuzu Kurosaki spent on the lunch box... Is none of my business."

With that, she turned to walk off. But, Inoue prevented her from doing so by grabbing onto her hands. And, Inoue widened her eyes. "Rukia-sensei..."

An unknown emotion stirred inside her, she hated this feeling. She hated the fact that... She felt hatred for Inoue Orihime, one of her students. Realizing Inoue had gtrabbed her hand, she harshly pulled her hand away from Inoue. "Let go of me."

"That was no way to treat Inoue-san, _Rukia-sensei. _And, if you don't want the lunch box that my sister kindly made considering I told _her _that _you were sick, _then, it's fine! Consider her efforts wasted for someone like you!" Ichigo snapped, having enough of Rukia's temper.

"I didn't need your help in the first place! You are being busybody, Kurosaki and stop meddling in my affairs!" Rukia shouted. Calming herself down, she held the book tighter to her chest. "Excuse me, but, I have a class to go to."

With that, she opened the door and walked out, slamming the door behind her, leaving the occupants in the room dumbfounded by her actions. Closing her eyes and opening them again, she was, in fact, shocked to see Ishida Uryuu walking towards her office. "Uryuu, what brings you here, to my office?"

Ishida pushed his glasses up. "I was just looking for somebody, Rukia-sensei."

Walking past Ishida, Rukia spoke. "I assume, you are looking for Inoue Orihime?"

Ishida turned around to face Rukia. "Do you know where she is?"

"In my office which is the door in front of you. But, if you are looking for her, don't bother since I scolded her off harshly."

Ishida's eyes widened. The homeroom of Calss 1-3 doesn't seem to be the hot-tempered type. Therefore, only a word flowed out of his mouth. "Why...?"

"I believe a teacher has every right to scold a student, Uryuu. Moreover, she was annoying me." Rukia said simply.

"No matter what she had done, Rukia-sensei shouldn't..." Ishida began protesting but, when a glance was spared his way, he kept silent.

"Uryuu, are you saying that because I shouldn't do that to Inoue Orihime... Or, are you saying that because..." Ishida had a bad feeling of what Rukia was about to say. "You have a crush on her...?"

Ishida blushed a light shade of red. "O-Of course not! What made... Rukia-sensei think that way...?"

Rukia simply smiled. "Just a hunch."

As Rukia continued to proceed onwards with her class, the only question Ishida asked had her shocked. "Is Orihime alone...?"

Turning back to look at Ishida, she recognized the look that went throiugh Ishida's face just a moment ago: Hurt. Turning back and proceeding forward, towards the principal's office, the dreaded answer for Ishida came although he really didn't need to hear it at all because Rukia's glance said it all, but, hearing it brought a new shock for him. "She's with Kurosaki."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun..." Inoue tried to comfort ichigo who had his head hung down.

Being the typical Ichigo he is, he smiled at Inoue. "I'm fine, Inoue. Rukia-sensei's probably feeling down at the moment, that's all."

"Even though that... Rukia-sensei shouldn't have..."

Looking at Inoue, he placed the lunch box on Rukia's table before walking off. "We have a class next, Inoue. Let's go."

Knowing Ichigo, she knew that the smile was fake. Nevertheless, she smiled a little too bubbly. "Hai, Kurosaki-kun."

It was at that moment when Ichigo Kurosaki and Inoue Orihime opened Rukia's office door did they realize Ishida Uryuu was walking behind Kuchiki Rukia, to an unknown destination. At that moment, the feeling of betrayal swelled inside both of their hearts', although Ichigo had no reason to feel that way. "Let's go, Inoue."

As Rukia and Ishida heard Ichigo's voice, Rukia turned around to glance at Ichigo only to narrow her eyes. Right now, she hated herself. Unknown emotions started to swirl in her heart and she hated that. And, she hated the fact that she had the same feeling she held for Kaien-dono in Kurosaki Ichigo. "Rukia-sensei, is something wrong?"

"Nothing."

Tearing her gaze from them, she proceeded walking forward, knowing that she, herself had no intention in going to the next class.

* * *

_5-year-old Inoue Orihime was absolutely alone in the class, with no friends and no willing classmate to be her friend, all jealous of her smooth orange long hair. Her brother, Sora Inoue had always used his fingers to comb Inoue's hair. _

_"You have beautiful hair, Orihime." Sora had always said. "It's such a warm and beautiful colour." _

_To Sora's response, Orihime only giggled, letting her long silky hair flow along with the wind. Yet, having this hair felt like a burden to Orihime, as people were always jealous of her hair, unlike her brother who __**admired **__her hair. For instance, right now... _

_A girl pulled onto Inoue's other end of the hair. "What's with this ridiculously long hair of yours, Inoue Orihime?" _

_"Ah!" Inoue only shrieked at the actions her __**classmates **__were doing to her. _

_"Girls, what do you say if we cut her long hair off? Would you like it, Inoue Orihime?" The girls smiled wickedly, not knowing somebody was watching nearby. _

_"What do you think you are doing to her, girls?" A voice spoke up. _

_The girls who were in shocked, turned around. "Ah, Ishida-kun! Are you helping us?" _

_"You know I will never help you girls. Now, get out of my sight." _

_"Ishida-kun, why do you side with her?" The girls pouted. _

_Ishida, being Ishida, only replied coldly. "Because she has done __**absolutely nothing **__to offend you girls. I won't repeat my words again. Get out of my sight and scram." _

_All the girl scattered immediately, mumbling curses under their breath. Inoue looked timidly at her saviour. "Um.. T-Thank-ks..." _

_Ishida turned back to look at the girl who was trembling a little. "You are Inoue Orihime, aren't you...?" _

_"H-Hai, but... H-How would you... K-Know my n-name...?" Inoue questioned. _

_Ishida shrugged. Hell would freeze over first if he were to admit he had been noticing her for a long period of time, long enough to know her name. "The girls said your name when they were doing things to you, didn't they?" _

_Inoue nodded her head weakly. "I-I guess so..." _

_"Well, are you hurt anywhere?" _

_"Not anywhere particularly." Inoue replied timidly. _

_"Well, stand up then, we should be going back to class. Oh, by the way, my name's Ishida Uryuu."_

* * *

"From then on, you had a crush on Inoue-san?" Rukia questioned after hearing the story from Ishida.

"Our relationship is... Not exactly a crush, Rukia-sensei." Ishida explained.

Rukia felt confused. "Not exactly a crush? What exactly do you mean?"

"It remained a crush when I was observing her. Yet, one day, I couldn't stand the crush anymore... And... Confessed to her." Ishida's cheeks had a light blush of red when saying that.

Hearing this hadn't put Rukia at ease at all. Instead, it made her more confused. If Inoue and Ishida were together, why did Inoue act like she had a crush on Ichigo?

* * *

_"Inoue-san... I... Um..." Ishida stuttered. _

_"Ishida-kun, what's going on? You aren't the type to stutter and you have called me to the rooftop when we are supposed to go to the cafeteria." Inoue tilted her head to look at Ishida. _

_"I... I have something important to tell you.. Inoue-san." Ishida ststed with a blush. _

_"What is it, Ishida-kun?" _

_"I have been observing you for a long time, Inoue-san." The redness of Ishida's cheeks got redder as he said that and Inoue blinked. She had __**absolutely no idea **__where Ishida was going with this. "Well, Inoue-san... Um... I..." Ishida sighed as he was not one to confess his feeling to any others. At all. _

_Inoue only smiled. "I love you too, Ishida-kun." _

_Ishida sighed, clearly knowing Inoue had the wrong idea. "Inoue-san... That wasn 't the 'Love' I had in mind..." His head hung down. _

_Inoue only smiled a bright smile and faced Ishida-kun. "I don't understand what do you mean, Ishida-kun. But, right now, isn't this moment what's important?" _

_Although it made no sense at all since Ishida couldn't get his point across, a smile still graced his lips. Because he decided, if Inoue had responded any other way, she wouldn't had been Inoue. "You are right, Orihime." _

_Inoue blushed a light shade of red at hearing 'Orihime'. "Let's get back to class, Uryuu-kun." _

_It was Ishida's turn to blush as they entwined their fingers._

* * *

Rukia glanced at Ishida before facing the front, playing with her hair. "You know... That's not exactly a confession."

Ishida was confused. "Huh...? But..."

Rukia smiled. "Inoue-san misunderstood your feelings as a friend. At that time, she was confused. But, at that moment, she liked you."

Ishida scratched his head. "I don't understand."

Rukia stood up. "Love is complicated, after all."

"Rukia-sensei, do you have somebody... You like...?" Ishida asked hesitantly which made Rukia freee but gave no response to Ishida. "Rukia-sensei...?"

"Well... I guess..." _Both of them are so much alike it's hard to actually say who I love, that is._

Ishida smiled at Rukia, taking a Chappy plushie from his pocket. "Rukia-sensei..."

Opening his eyes and glancing over at Ishida, her eyes widened. "How did you get...?"

Ishida blushed and pushed up his glasses. "I was wanting to give that to Orihime, but... I guess I originally had no chance after all."

Glancing at the plushie, Rukia took it in her hands. "I'm sure, one of those days, your feeelings can get through."

As Ishida watched Rukia walked off, he narrowed his eyes. When Rukia took the plushie in her hands, was it a fragment of her imaginations... Or, did his homeroom teacher's hands shake a little?

* * *

**A/N: Yay, a question to ponder about. :D Have any ideas why did Rukia suddenly become cold towards Ichigo? Have Ishida fell for Rukia in such a short time? Why does Rukia hate Orihime when she's not supposed to since Inoue's her student? Have any questions you wanna ask? Step right up and ask away! I will be more than willing to answer them! **

**IchiRuki01, signing off. **


	16. Bullying & Almost Lovers?

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

******Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the fourteenth chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. This chapter involves Rukia's further colder attitude of Ichigo, Sasuke bullying Rukia over her past and a subtle hint of Ishida and Rukia. :D

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**kyurikochan: **I'm glad you are looking forward to this chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D

**Aishite Mari Kia 'Zai Resha: **In my story, Rukia was never one for warmness. Of course, I wouldn't deny she loves her students very much and is willing to do anything to help her students, being warm is not one of the options. And, she's angry in order to hide her past. If I put with her in a normal personality, she will cry everytime. But, I somehow decreased that chance. :D

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: **I'm glad you review this story once again. Yeah, I disappeared for quite a long time because of my freaking thumbdrive, and, in addition, Fanfiction. *Sighs* Rukia's sudden coldness and warmness is probably a personality obstacle she has to overcome. XD And, in addition, it's a wall she built up. Let's just see if Ichigo will be able to break that, shall we? XD Whether Ichigo forgives, ichigo may or may not forgive her because ichigo is too overprotective of his family and Rukia deemed Yuzu's cooking as nothing, I guess. Whether or not Rukia takes it, well, read the next few chapters and maybe, you will know. :D

**Rukes: **I'm glad you found last chapter interesting. What was your intake of last chapter, may I know? XD

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**kyurikochan : **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to her/his Story Alert subscription

* * *

As Rukia carried her books and proceeded to her office since she needed some time for herself, she found herself stood frozen in the hallway. "Kuchiki Rukia skipping classes to teach, huh? Well... Guess that's expected of one who was involved in the Kuchiki Massacre, huh...?"

Rukia held her books tightly to her chest and clenched her fist. "I was never involved, I just got spared, that's all."

"Oh?" Said person raised an eyebrow. "Then, shouldn't you be better off **dead **if that was the case?" A laugh resounded. "You must be pathetic enough for the killer to spare you!"

Rukia said nothing but walked forward. It was only when she walked past said teacher before she spoke. "Even if it is so, it is **absolutely none of your business**, _Uchiha Sasuke_."

Sasuke watched Rukia walk further and further away from him before he spoke. "It must be shocking, right...?" Rukia halted her steps and Sasuke took this as a cue to provoke Rukia further. "Seeing on the news report that my family got murdered."

Rukia clenched her fists but made no move. "You sure have guts, Sasuke, to take the murder of your family that way."

Sasuke only smirked. "It would be fun if you were there, wouldn't it, Kuchiki Rukia?" Rukia widened her eyes. "I was rushing home from school when I found blood everywhere." Rukia faced him, eyes widening with fear. "I called for Mom and Dad, neither of them responded. And, I heard something from the storeroom, so, I decided to check it out." Rukia took a step backwards subconsciously, not wanting to hear how Sasuke found his family dead anymore. It was so freakingly familiar to the tragedy she had.

* * *

_Rukia's parents were nowhere to be found. Dead bodies laid everywhere, blood were spluttered everywhere, and even the walls were cracked a little. Rukia clamped her hands around her mouth and tears began to flow. What… What exactly happened…? As Rukia ran along the streets, she suddenly halted and looked back. She had sworn… She had seen somebody. But, as she looked behind, there was nobody. Deciding that this wasn't the moment to ponder on it, she resumed running street after street, seeing bodies after bodies as she clamped her mouth tightly to stifle a scream. As she reached her own house, she pushed open the door violently. The house was engulfed in darkness._

_"Mom…? Dad…?" Taking off her shoes, she desperately wished that the reason that the house was engulfed in darkness was because they are asleep._

_Yet, as Rukia checked room after room, there was no sight of her parents, not even her brother was found. Just as Fate has planned it, a movement alerted Rukia as she turned towards the sound. Storeroom… The sound was coming from the storeroom… As Rukia ran towards the storeroom and was about to open the door, her whole body refused to move. She was afraid of what she would find inside._

_"Move, move, move…!" Rukia shouted to herself as she raised her trembling hands and opened the door._

* * *

Sasuke moved closer to Rukia. "And, do you know what I found inside the storeroom, Rukia?" Rukia had no need for the answer because her memory was as clear as day.

* * *

_Rukia took the first step in the storeroom only to widen her eyes her little eyes saw. Blood was seeping through her parents' bodies, their eyes were wide open. "Mom...? Dad...? What happened...?"_

* * *

It was as if Rukia was witnessing the day her family died once again. The day where her world crumbled, the day where she was alone in this world. "I found their dead bodies, Rukia. Can you imagine that...?"

"S-Stop..." Rukia managed to say out weakly.

"The blood seeping out their bodies and their eyes were wide open." Sasuke continued talking, as if not hearing Rukia at all.

"I said s-stop!" Rukia shouted louder this time and Sasuke heard it, smirking.

"You sound horrified, Rukia! Have you witnessed it before?" Sasuke continued to pry.

Rukia knew... She just knew... She knew all along Sasuke knew about the Kuchiki massacre, since he has been spreading rumours about her. She had tried her best to not let Sasuke's words get to her, but, the recollection of Sasuke's family was simply too much. And, she simply just couldn't hold it any longer. A punch flew onto Sasuke's face.

BAM! "What the hell are you doing, Kuchiki Rukia? I will tell Ukitake about this!"

"Tell him!" Rukia snapped. "Tell him, see if I care!" Another punch was sent to his tummy. "You won't understand the pain, you will not understand the pain I have been through, Uchiha Sasuke! So, who are you to tell me what I have been feeling is not ten times worse than you? Who are you to tell me that I have not been seeking revenge? Who are you to tell me I have not been carrying a burden on my shoulders!"

Sasuke was shocked at Rukia's confession, but, did not show it. Insteaad, he did some shouting at Rukia. "I lost everything, Rukia! Family, Itachi, everything!"

Looking at Sasuke, Rukia smiled bitterly. "At the very least, you didn't lose Sakura, did you...?" Sasuke widened his eyes at what Rukia's implying. "I lost Kaien."

With that, Rukia walked back to the direction she had came before, not caring about Sasuke at the moment.

As Rukia makes a run out of the school, she had images of that day, where everything crumbled down.

* * *

_"Sweetie, you know, Dad always talks about you when he's alone with me." Ai Kuchiki said to Rukia who's asking her about herself and Byakuya. _

_"Good morning, Father."_

* * *

Rukia knew that life was unfair. Kaien was snatched away from her, her parents were too. She knew life would be unfair. She knew it. But... "Rukia-sensei!"

It had to be at that moment when somebody called her. But, according to that voice, Rukia knows it's Tatsuki. But, being the state she's in right now, she's in no position to see anybody, somebody of her own class no doubt. And therefore, she ran. Yet, the calling never stopped. "Rukia-sensei! Stop running!"

"Only if you stop chasing me, Arisawa!" Rukia shouted.

"Only if you stop running, Rukia-sensei!"

And, all of a sudden, it seemed that Rukia's trouble vanished and a smile graced her lips. Rukia remembered she loved running. No matter was it bullies or things troubling her, she would always run... To her brother. Probably, it was through that time she developed the habit of running. She seemed to have ran her troubles away. Stopping at a football field, she halted her steps and looked the peaceful scenary, knowing Tatsuki was just behind her. "As expected of the Captain of the Football team, Arisawa."

Tatsuki panted. "O-O-Of c-course... W-Why were you running anyway, Rukia-sensei?"

Rukia smiled at the scenary in front of her and stuck her tongue out at Tatsuki. "Running does me good sometimes, Arisawa. And, I was doing that just now. You came at a bad time."

Tatsuki smiled this time. "So, what are you doing out here, Rukia-sensei?"

Rukia shrugged. "Viewing the scenary. How about you, Arisawa?"

Tatsuki glanced at Rukia. "Troubling over some matters."

Rukia smiled softly. "Is it about the football match?"

Tatsuki shrugged. "I guess it's no surprise then, Rukia-sensei."

Rukia smiled and started walking back to school. "Was it Renji who asked you to talk to me?"

Tatsuki smirked this time. "Rukia-sensei, you should know very well... If this was what Abarai-sensei told me to do, I would refuse just for the sake of it." Rukia smiled as Tatsuki continued. "I'm here... For the sake of the football team."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "For the sake... Of the football team...?"

"I heard the incident from Ichigo, Rukia-sensei. If your skills are that good, why...? Why won't you join the football team...?"

Rukia only smiled, revealing nothing of her reason. But, after a few seconds, she spoke. "Many years ago... I was the football expert... In my family..." Tatsuki widened her eyes as Rukia said that. "But... Something happened... That I swore upon my soul... I won't touch football anymore."

Tatsuki was getting more confused. "Weren't you training to help the football team?"

Rukia was really having a hard time holding her tears in. "Initially... I wouldn't deny I was... I really wouldn't deny... I was... But... I..."

"Tatsuki, no matter what she chooses, it's Rukia-sensei's decision, isn't it...?"

Both girls looked up. "Uryuu..."

"I was worried when I didn't see Rukia-sensei anywhere, and... I just had a feeling... You would be right here." Ishida replied while pushing his glasses up.

Rukia lowered her head, feeling tears swell in her eyes as Tatsuki looked at Rukia. "Well, I won't bother you anymore... But, Rukia-sensei, please reconsider my proposal."

Seeing Rukia not responding, Tatsuki turned to walk back to her football team. Ishida watched Tatsuki walking back to the school as he glanced back at Rukia, proceeding to walk towards her. But, Rukia did not lift her head even once. "That was a lie, wasn't it...?"

"What was a lie...?"

Rukia glanced up at Ishida. "The reason you gave Arisawa."

Ishida responded by looking away. "Partially, I guess..."

"Partially...?" Rukia questioned.

"I noticed you running out, so, I decided to follow you, that's all." Ishida replied.

Rukia was shocked by someone following her and stared at Ishida. Closing her eyes, she let a tear fall before opening her eyes and smiling at Ishida. "Thank you, Uryuu."

* * *

_"Rukia sweetie, remember, if you feel sad, only let one tear out. Save the others for some other times, alright...?"_

* * *

It was a rule that Kuchiki Rukia had broke many times, thinking of her past. But, this time, she decided to honor her Mom's words but found it impossible. _Totally impossible _as she thought of Sasuke's words and was trembling so badly. "You know something, Uryuu...?"

"What...?"

Wiping her tears, Rukia spoke. "Mom... Used to tell me... Save the other tears... For next time..."

Hearing that, Ishida proceeded towards Rukia and hugged her. "Yet, you can only hold your emotions for so long, isn't it, Rukia-sensei...?"

Rukia neither hugged him back nor made any response to his statement. She closed her eyes tightly and let the tears flow freely. All she knew was... She felt safe in Ishida's embrace. Ishida's embrace wasn't a tiny bit like ichigo's embrace. All she knew was... Ishida's embrace... Maade her felt safe. Like how Byakuya's embrace took effect on her too.

* * *

**A/N: Oops, did I sense a tiny weeny bit of Ishida and Rukia in this chapter? :D Have an idea whether Rukia will join the football team to help Tasuki? How will Rukia face Sasuke from now on? How about Ishida and Ichigo? Will Ichigo mend his relationship with Rukia? Have any questions or want to make a wild guess? Remember, I will be more than willing to answer them... If I have the answers and if it's not revealing too much! :D **

**IchiRuki, signing off.**


	17. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N:** This is the fifthteenth chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. I will probably update another one due to the length of this chapter. But, I left this chapter with a cliffhanger - Purposely. XD This chapter involves Sora and Rukia's confrontation and somebody calling Rukia. Happy reading! XD

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**Rukes: **I'm glad you liked the previous one as well. This chapter might be a bit short, in my sense because of the cliffhanger, but, I hope you like it too. :D

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: **Sasuke sure is cruel, isn't he? But, for a good reason, I guess. :D And, maybe, Aizawa. Maybe. :D

**kyurikochan: **There are a lot of chapters that might be as complicated as this. Whenever you find the story plot steering into the wrong direction or some things that you don't know, remember to ask me, alright? :D

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**Dark sun-Light moon 15 : **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favorite Stories list

**Monk Gyatso :** Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alert subscription

* * *

Looking at the lunch box still in her office after all this time, Rukia sighed. _"Rukia, aren't you gonna eat that?" _

Sighing and leaning on her chair, Rukia folded her arms. "You are here to ask me about... Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki... Right...?"

_"I was surprised at what you did, Rukia. But, I'm not here to ask about them." _

Rukia was confused. "Then, why are you here for?"

_"For you, Rukia." _

"For... Me...?"

_"When Kurosaki Ichigo confronted you, you seem on the edge." _Rukia widened her eyes at Sora's choice of words. _"Was there something bothering you... At that time...?" _

Rukia shifted her gaze from Sora back to the lunch box on the table. Stretching out a hand to reach the lunch box, she found it slightly trembling and narrowed her eyes. "Nothing..." Using another hand to cover the slightly trembling hand from holding the lunch box, she repeated again. "Nothing was bothering me..."

_"Well, if you say so... If that is so, I have one more question... The moment Inoue held your hand, why did you... Get so angry...?" _Rukia didn't respond, but only lowered her head. Lifting the lid of the lunch box up, the lid slightly trembled. Closing her eyes, she put the lid back and stood up, leaving her office which left Sora staring dumbfounded at what just happened. _"Rukia..." _

Rukia froze at her steps. "Sora..." Turning back to glance at Sora, she smiled. "What you saw just now..." Looking at the front, she saw Ichigo and narrowed her eyes. "Doesn't..." Not knowing Ichigo peeked through the door to see the food not touched, she finished her sentence. "... Exist."

"Rukia-sensei..."

* * *

**A/N: What the hell of a chapter did I create? It was too short. -.- Anyway, have an idea who was calling Rukia? What was Sora talking about? Did Rukia's hand really trembled? Have any questions to ask me? Leave them in a review and I will answer them! XD **

**IchiRuki01, signing off. **


	18. Disqualified?

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

** A/N:** This is the sixteenth chapter of 'Healing's One Heart'. As I said earlier, I will update one more chapter because of the previous chapter's length. Although in doing this, there was no need for a cliffhanger. LOL This chapter involves Rukia being cold towards Ichigo, and Rukai deciding to do something about the qualification of Tatsuki's football team.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

**kyurikochan: **This is particularly a fast update since I have more than 1 chapter piled up. XD Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and happy reading. :D

* * *

**Special Thanks to: **

**Karel Ritza: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alert subscription

* * *

Without acknowledging the person, Rukia's eyes narrowed into silts, as if the person standing before her is the person she hated the most. "I must be down on my luck if I were to meet you _at __every corner in the school._"

"It's not like I want to meet you either, _Rukia-sensei._" Said person retorted.

She clenched her fists. "If you came here to mock me, you may go now."

Yet, the person never walked away. As both of them were standing, waiting for whoever it is to make a move, as expected for the Kuchikis', Rukia didn't back down, although Rukia would very much like to be stripped off that title, that is. "There's something bothering you, am I right?"

"Don't _assume _things you do not know of."

"Are you really saying that, Rukia-sensei? You beating Ooshima up instead of me, you helping Tatsuki in her electing of football members, you training hard to help Tatsuki? Are you really saying that **I KNOW NOTHING OF YOU DESPITE WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?**"

Sighing deeply, Rukia saw the enraged face of Ichigo's and calmed herself down. Deeming herself calmed enough to speak, she started to walk towards Ichigo. "That's right, Kurosaki."

Ichigo widened his eyes, feeling an unknown feeling of pain at his chest. "What...?"

Facing Ichigo, Rukia continued . "Despite what happened yesterday.. Despite how I helped you defeat Ooshima... Despite how I helped Tatsuki... Despite how you see me as your homeroom teacher... You know..." She started to walk towards Ichigo. "Absolutely nothing..." Walking past him, she refused to meet his gaze. "Of me..." With that, she turned to a corner and disappeared from Kurosaki Ichigo's sight.

"What exactly do you...?" Turning to see Rukia already disappeared from his sight, he sighed deeply and started walking to the other direction of the hallway.

Out of the corner, a pair of eyes peeked out and saw Ichigo walking of the opposite direction. She smiled a rare smile and continued to walk the other direction, remembeing the conversation she had with Urahara... After Ichigo left.

* * *

_"Rukia-chan, have you fallen... For Kurosaki Ichigo?" _

_"Of course not, Kisuke! You should know who I will always love, right...?" Rukia gaed at Urahara with a firm yet saddened expression. _

_"Everytime you had been with Ichigo, have you thought of Kaien... Even once?" Urahar questioned Rukia._

_Urahara's question caught Rukia off guard. "I..." _

_"You hadn't, have you...?" Rukia remained silent._

* * *

Shaking her head off these depressing thoughts, she started to walk to her next class when she heard some whisperings._ "Hey, have you heard?" _

_"Yeah, seems that Karakura's football team will be disqualified." _

Rukia narrowed her eyes._ "That's really a pity. Hey, do you know, Arisawa Tatsuki is the Captain of the football team?" _

_"Despite being a day, Tatsuki-chan has shown us her skills. Are they going to be disqualified just like that?" _

Not wanting to hear anymore, Rukia walked off, deciding where her next destination would be. Sadly, it was not the next class she originally intended to go to. _Why does Karma love to play with me? Well, I guess I did sign up for this, but still... _

Sighing deeply, Rukia proceeded to walk, all the while hearing chatterings about Tatsuki Arisawa and Abarai Renji's football team. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, carefully planning on what she wanted to do next. She had _absolutely no idea_ what to do, deeming the situation hopeless until she walked past one of the female's washroom. "_That was a tiring 15 minutes, wasn't it?" _

_"Yeah, it certainly was. Jeez, what's with the guy wanting to disqualify Tatsuki's football team all about? _

_"Yeah, Tatsuki has certainly displayed her football skills to us. Furthermore, just because of not having members, is it valid to disqualify them? There was a guy who seemed intent on disqualifying Tatsuki's team though. What name is he again?" _

_"Uchiha Sasuke, if I'm not wrong." _

Upon hearing the name, Rukia immediately took out her cellphone and walked away from where the two female teachers were gossiping about and dialled the school nurse's number. "Sakura, I need your help."

_"Rukia-san, don't tell me you injured yourself again."_

"With the previous encounter with you, I'm not sure I want to get myself injured again. Well... I'm afraid... It's slightly more serious than that."

_"Good, let it be a permanent reminder. Wait, what do you mean-?" _

Knowing she has to cut Sakura off somewhere, she replied bluntly. "It involves Uchiha Sasuke."

Rukia could hear groaning coming from the other end. _"Seriously, can't you guys stay still for a week without hurting each other?" _

Shrugging, Rukia replied. "Not my fault he has grudges on me."

Sighing was heard. _"What did you do to Sasuke-kun this time?" _

Holding her fingers near to the 'End Call' button, she replied. "Just the normal. I punched him" And, ended the call. With that, she sighed and walked over to the meeting room which is occupied by teachers and planned on knocking on it before a call interrupted her.

"Rukia-san."

Turning around, Rukia acknowledged the nurse. "Sakura."

Shaking her head, Sakura sighed. "I will deal with you later since I have to go get Sasuke-kun to the clinic." Only nodding her head, Rukia allowed Sakura to pass through her as she dragged a confused Sasuke over to the nurse's office.

Walking in the room, she was met with 3 of her fellow teachers. Making a slight bow, she began speaking. "I'm sure, all of you knows who I am by now. As Uchiha-sensei always declares, I'm the sole survcivor of the Kuchiki Massacre. But, I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here to talk about my student, Tatsuki Arisawa."

Yet, none of her fellow teachers were listening because it was already a shock when Kuchiki Rukia actually admitted she was the sole survivor of Kuchiki Massacre. Normally, it would take forever for Rukia to admit that she was the sole survivor of Kuchiki Massacre. But, the teachers snapped back to attention when they heard Tatsuki Arisawa's name. One of the teachers cleared their throat. "Kuchiki Rukia, we do understand your concerns."

Another teacher spoke up. "And, we also understand that Tatsuki Arisawa is your student and you are helping her not get disqualified in this match."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, knowing there was a 'But' in between. "But, rules are rules. Tatsuki Arisawa's football team doesn't have enough members and therefore, they will be disqualified."

* * *

Tatsuki was walking after her class, to a meeting which the teachers will decide whether or not her team is disqualified or not. With every step, Tatsuki feels that a heavy weight's on her shoulder. Not only does this meeting of the teachers identifies the qualification of Karakura High's football team, but, if they didn't make it even for the first round, they will be disbanded.

Even though it was just a football match, Tatsuki knew that... Every member in the team put in much effort on it. No matter is it the jersey they are wearing now or the training thjat they have put into, they did a lot of things for the football team. Tatsuki was determined that... She can't let the football team's efforts fall for nothing. With a newfound determination, she walked towards the meeting room.

Halfway walking, she met Sakura and Sasuke. "Sakura-san, where are you bringing Sasuke-sensei to?"

"Ah, Tatsuki." Sakura greeted her. "Well, as a teacher, Sasuke-kun got into a fight. So, as a nurse's job, I have to get him to the nurse's office."

"But, isn't Sasuke-sensei unconscious?"

Sakura nodded. "That's how I'm gonna drag him, that is." Tatsuki shrugged and began walking towards the meeting room when Sakura called her. "Tatsuki."

"Sakura-san?"

"There may just be a miracle for the football team, in the meeting room. So, don't feel distressed."

Tatsuki only nodded, watching Sakura leave as she wonder what did she mean by that. Although, she doesn't have to wonder long though, because, she overheard a conversation.

_"I'm sure, all of you knows who I am by now. As Uchiha-sensei always declares, I'm the sole survcivor of the Kuchiki Massacre. But, I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here to talk about my student, Tatsuki Arisawa." _

_Rukia-sensei...? What's she doing there? What does Sasuke sensei has to do with this? And, what of the Kuchiki Massacre...? True, Kuckiki is Rukia-sensei's surname... But, what's this about a Massacre...? _Questions were swarming through Tatsuki's mind but, she remained standing behind the door, listening to the conversation.

_"Kuchiki Rukia, we do understand your concerns." _

_"And, we also understand that Tatsuki Arisawa is your student and you are helping her not get disqualified in this match." _

_Rukia-sensei's helping me...? But, why...? _Stepping closer to the door of the meeting room, Tatsuki hesitated to knock on the door.

_"But, rules are rules. Tatsuki Arisawa's football team doesn't have enough members and therefore, they will be disqualified."_

* * *

Rukia closed her eyes for a second, before opening her eyes and walking to a chair and sitting on it, determination flowing through her eyes. "I believe, on the first day of enrollment, Arisawa Tatsuki already showed you her skills in football, hadn't she?"

"Yes, I do admit that."

"If you elected her for the Captain of the football team and Abarai Renji to be the coach of the football team, that does mean both of them have skills, right?"

Said teacher narrowed her eyes. "I don't get where this is going, Rukia-san."

"In a football match, does quality really matters? No matter how many members does Tatsuki Arisawa's football team has, it doesn't matter. What's important in a football match... Is their skills." Rukia replied confidently, although not knowing where the hell she got her confidence from, that is.

"You make a valid point, Rukia-san. But, according to this, we need to reconsider our decisions."

Rukia smiled. "Of course, I would expect nothing except that. If you may excuse me."

As Rukia turned to go, she heard knocking on the door. "Tatsuki Arisawa, reporting for the meeting."

"Tatsuki, come in."

As Tatsuki pushed open the door, she was met with the scene of Rukia facing her. "What are you doing here, Rukia-sensei?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to a fellow teacher, I should be going. Good luck."

As Rukia turned to leave, Tatsuki spoke. "Thank you, Rukia-sensei."

Freezing in her steps, Rukia asked. "Whatever for?"

"For helping the football team."

"How much did you hear, Arisawa?"

"Everything."

Rukia widened her eyes but bit her lips. "And?"

"Nothing, just wanted to thank you, that's all."

Rukia turned to face Tatsuki. "What...?" But, Tatsuki was already facing the teachers, accepting the verdict. Having a hunch that Tatsuki and her can be really good friends, she let out a rare smile and and left the meeting room, contented that although the morning started with a disaster, it ended up just fine.

* * *

**A/N: Well, well, well... All's well that ends well? Hm... Maybe. So, would Tatsuki's team be disqualified? Even iof they wouldn't be disqualified, would they win? If they were disqualified, what would be the team's reactions? Have any questions for me to answer? Remember to leave them in a review! This would probably be my last update for today if all goes well. Remember, leave a review and I will answer them. See you next week! XD**

**IchiRuki01, signing off. **


	19. Renji & Ichigo

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N:** This is the seventeenth chapter of 'Healing's One Heart'. This chapter involves Ichgo asking Tatsuki for advice, whereas, on the other end, Renji talks to Rukia for advices. I had time today, therefore... I decided to post one more chapter. XD

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Pregress: **

**Aishite Mari Kia 'Zai Resha: **Sometimes, I just loves reciews when readers come and say 'I love this chapter'. An accomplishment fills my heart. XD I hope you have fun reading this chapter too! :D

**Monk Gyatso: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the story. Ishida and Rukia's interaction is an inspiration that suddenly came up. I can't let Ichigo and Rukia have a smooth relationship all the way, can I? That's why... Ishida and Inoue acts as a way for Ichigo and Rukia, that is. Athough, I have to determine where I go with this, though. :(

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: **Although this story is considered AU, it's not exactly AU. Rukia is stil a Shinigami in this story, same as the others, with the exception of Ichigo, that is. And, yes, she can see spirits. :D If Rukia ahd eaten the lunch box, her cold attitude towards Ichigo would be wasted, right~~? XD If we pray for Tatsuki, maybe her team won't be disqualified? XD

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**ChocolateKitty08: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' list

* * *

It was a freaking hot day as Rukia sighed while making her way to the venue of the football match. In the morning, the weather had been fine, yet, in the afternoon, the sun's blazing like there's no tomorrow. Sighing once again, Rukia glanced at Renji who's walking towards her. "How's the preparation going on?"

Renji smiled which was a rare sight for Rukia as she turned to face him. "I heard from Tatsuki."

Rukia returned the same gesture as she walked ahead of him. "Well, never expected anything else from Arisawa. What did she tell you?"

"That you helped the football team."

Glancing back at Renji, she turned back and continued to walk. "As what I said earlier, in the meeting's room... Both you and Arisawa have skills in football, I know that much. And, skills are supposed to be displayed, not left to rot."

"Shouldn't that... Be said about yourself...?" Rukia widened her eyes and turned to face Renji, wanting to protest, but, Renji continued speaking. "Don't misunderstand my intentions, Rukia. I'm really... Grateful for your actions... But, the most eligible members of our team are... Karin, Tatsuki and I..."

Rukia sighed. "You mean to say... Since the coach doesn't really involve themselves in tournaments, you won't be able to join. Therefore the only eligible members are Karin and Tatsuki, am I right...?" Renji stayed silent, not responding as Rukia walked further. "You know, Renji... Being a team means that you are cooperating to get your goal, no matter what that goal is."

Renji was confused. "Huh...?"

With a smile on her face, Rukia turned to face Renji. "Being a coach of the football team... Your job... Is to lead them towards victory." Before Renji could protest, Rukia continued speaking. "Karakura High's at a disadvantage, I know that. But, isn't that precisely what a coach's job is...?"

Renji looked at Rukia, widening his eyes. "Job...?"

"No matter how dire the circumstances is, you will lead them to victory. That's the coach's job."

Hearing this, Renji let out a grin and patted Rukia's head. "You are right, Rukia. Will you come to the match today?"

Rukia smiled and pouted at the same time. "Of course I will."

"Then, I want you to watch me." Rukia's eyes widened. "Watch how I lead Karakura High to victory." With that, Renji walked off.

Despite how Rukia seemed to be, she was not stupid. She knew despite Renji's grinning was a mask of uncertainity and fear surrounding him. "Renji..." Turning to face Rukia, his face was a face of confusion, but, his eyes transmitted fear for the team. Seeing this, Rukia smiled. "Karakura High may be at a disadvantage, but, I believe you, Renji. I believe you can do it."

Renji grinned even brighter, but, Rukia could see... Her words made it worse for Renji. Never had Rukia seen such fear in Renji's eyes before. Her smile faded as she watch Renji's retreating back. Seriously, who was she kidding? Both of them knew... Rukia was just refusing to play football. Despite that, had she wanted to fool Renji? As Rukia continued walking, her heart suddenly weighed a lot, as if... The whole world was depending on her.

* * *

Ichigo sat at the venue of the tournament where it's going to be. After his encounter with Rukia the second time, he had sat here, refusing to go anywhere even if Inoue begged and dragged him. He just didn't have any strength anymore prior to what Rukia told him. When he had practically told Yuzu Rukia's condition and when Rukia so _harshly _declined, he felt anger. Not of Rukia's tantrum but of Yuzu's effort being wasted.

* * *

_Heaving a sigh mentally at what he expected at home, Ichigo sighed. But, knowing he couldn't do anything since it was his fault for not calling originally, Ichigo took his time to walk back to his house. Standing before the door, Ichigo took the fact in that there was no Isshin to kick him. Preparing himself mentally, he took out his keys and opened his house door. "I'm back." _

_A stern voice interrupted him from apologiing when he _so intended _to. "Where were you, Ichigo?" _

_Ichigo glanced up to find his father speaking to him. And, all ideas of apologizing flew away that instant. Scowling at his family, he replied. "Out." _

_"Just one word, out?" _

_Ichigo clenched his fists. "Yes, just one word, out." _

_"Even if that was so, couldn't you have called?" Isshin's voice berated him, accused him of being in the wrong. _

_"I forgot, I don't get why you are in such a paranoid state." _

_With that, Isshin charged towards his own son. "Your Mom and your sister was crying, which you happened to not give a care about. No, screw that, tell me what's the time." _

_Ichigo didn't seem to care whether he came back home late or not, because the fact that Masaki and Yuzu crying hadn't absorbed into his mind yet. What he had in his mind... Was his Dad's bossy attitude. But, stifling a gasp as he glance at the clock, he deemed it as nothing wrong as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "10.30, so what? I missed dinner, stop making a fuss about it." _

_Issshin fumed at his son's answer but stayed silent. "Where were you?" _

_Looking away this time, Ichigo spoke in a low tone. "Rukia-sensei's house." _

_This earned a number of reactions from his family members. Karin Kurosaki stayed silent, not looking at his brother. Masaki and Isshin glanced at each other whereas Yuzu continued sobbing. But, unexpectedly, Isshin's tone softened considerably as he asked Ichigo. "Why were you in your teacher's house?" _

_Reminding himself mentally not to reveal too much, he chose his words wisely. "She fainted in school, that's all." _

_Hearing the word 'Sick', Yuzu ceased sobbing immediately and started walking towards her brother. "Is Onii-chan's teacher sick...?" _

_Feeling the stare of her little sister, Ichigo couldn't help but soften his tone as he kneeled down and stroked Yuzu's hair. "Kinda... But, there's nothing to worry about, I assure you." _

_Hearing this, Yuzu's eyes brightened and her face lit up. "I shall make a lunch box for Onii-chan's teacher then!" _

_"I'm sure she will apprecite it very much, Yuzu." At his sentence, Karin glanced at her brother, doubtful of his words. "Karin, you have some explaining to do." _

_Karin narrowed her eyes, seemingly not wanting to say anything as she closed her eyes. "Come on, Mom, Yuzu, let's head to bed." _

_"Karin..." _

_"Mom, you have to read us a story, remember? Come on." _

_With that, Karin pushed both her Mom, Masaki, and her sister, Yuzu, upstairs. "Have a good night sleep, Ichigo and I promise, I will see you tomorrow morning, alright?" _

_Ichigo merely nodded as his gaze never tore off Karin. On the contrary, Karin refused to meet his gaze. As Ichigo turned his eyes back to his Dad, he wanted to ask his Dad something but got interrupted instead. "How well do you know your homeroom teacher, Ichigo?" _

_Glancing at his Dad, Ichigo sighed deeply. "I don't know her well, but, what's your point?" _

_"What's your relationship with your homeroom teacher?" _

_"She's just my..." _

_"You hated school, didn't you? What's with the sudden change of mind?" _

_A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead. Since he was started to get irritated by his Dad's question, he scowled. "What's with the questions?" _

_It seemed to Ichigo that time suddenly stopped. Isshin didn't make any moves to move from his place or speak until a few minutes later. "If you were to come back home late, at least call." _

_Before his father left, Ichigo spoke in a low tone that none other than his father could hear him speak. "You seem to know my homeroom teacher better than me, old man." _

_As Ichigo watched Isshin close the door to his own bedroom, he widened his eyes at what he said just one second ago. Sighing deeply, he closed the door to his own bedroom too. _

* * *

Karin hadn't told him about the football tournament, after all. But, if it was an issue Karin wouldn't speak, he wouldn't force her. "Ichigo, don't you have any classes?"

Ichigo glanced to see Tatsuki and shrugged. "Not interested in any of the classes."

Tatsuki proceeded to sit beside Ichigo. "Is something bothering you? You seem out of it since the morning."

Ichigo shrugged once again and glanced at Tatsuki. "Do you think... Something's wrong with Rukia-sensei?"

Tatsuki tilted her head in confusion. "Why would you think that? Do you _think _something's wrong with our teacher?"

"Well, I guess..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "She seemed rude to Inoue and seemed hysterical today."

"Rude to Inoue?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

Closing her eyes, Tatsuki remember the meeting room, remembered how she had those questions in her mind but shrugged it off. _I'm sure, all of you knows who I am by now. As Uchiha-sensei always declares, I'm the sole survcivor of the Kuchiki Massacre. But, I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here to talk about my student, Tatsuki Arisawa. _Opening her eyes, Tatsuki let out a smile. "Maybe... Just maybe... Inoue was right after all."

"Inoue was right...? What do you...?"

Tatsuki turned her gaze on Ichigo. "Remember what Inoue said when you were so pissed at Rukia-sensei on the first day?"

* * *

_"Maybe Rukia-sensei has a dark past!" _

_"Dark... Past...?"_

_"Something that involves killing, violence and... Um..."_

_"All right, Inoue, snap out of it."_

* * *

"But, Tatsuki, didn't you say that it was one of Inoue's crack theories...?" Ichigo asked.

Tatsuki smiled. "That may be so, but, I can't help but feel that it's true."

"What...?"

"Keep the Ichigo I know in check, will you?" Tatsuki asked Ichigo while smiling.

It was Ichigo's turn to widen his eyes. "What do you mean...?"

"The Ichigo I know will never ask 'Then, what do you think that incident is that troubles Rukia-sensei?'. You meant to ask that, didn't you...?"

"I..."

"And, from my guess, you have gone to confront Rukia-sensei about it because you thought she's acting weird, hadn't you?"

"I..."

Tatsuki stood up. "The Ichigo Kurosaki I know... Will wait." Ichigo widened his eyes as Tatsuki continued speaking. "Wait until the person in question is willing to tell you the incident occuring. All right, I have to go prepare for the match now."

Watching Tatsuki leave, Ichigo smiled. "Thank you, Tatsuki."

If Tatsuki heard it, she didn't respond as she continued walking. "Rukia-sensei, Ichigo, does both of you realiZe it yet...?"

* * *

**A/N: What was the last sentence Isshin spoke that made Ichigo widen his eyes? What does Tatsuki mena by Ichigo and Rukia realizing it? How will the match go? Have any questions? Leave them in a review and I will be more than glad to answer them! XD **

**IchiRuki01, signing off. **


	20. IshiRuki? IchiHime?

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N:** This is the eighteenth chapter of 'Healing's One Heart'. This chapter involves an 'almost kiss', Renji being depressed and Tatsuki trying to help him but to no avail, Karin cheering the team u, Inoue and Rukia talking before the match, and the match finally starting. And, a sign of danger from Urahara and Youruichi on their side.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

**kyurikochan: **I just love this particular comment of yours, kyuriko-chan! :D Things are gonna be more hectic from here on. I actually have a few inspirations, just need to put them into words next. :D I hope you enojy this chapter. XD

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**X.-Neko-Chan.x.X: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alert subscription

* * *

**"Alright, Karakura Football Team, this is the moment we have been waiting for!" **Tatsuki's voice choed throughout the whole room. Yet, nobody seemed enthusiastic enough to support Tatsuki, not even Renji. Tatsuki examined her surroundings and knew everybody was feeling down, even Renji, their coach. To be truthful, she was nervous, even feeling fear too. But, she made a mental note not to show it in front of the team. "Come on, don't feel so..."

"Tatsuki."

Said Captain glanced at Renji. "Do you need me for something, Abarai-sensei?"

"Come with me for a moment."

Tatsuki took a look at the members, then at Karin who was busy mumbling something to herself. Sighing, she started to walk towards Renji when somebody called her. "Tatsuki."

Turning back, she replied. "What is it, Karin?"

"Will... Rukia-Nee... Be here...?"

All of the members' eyes were on Tatsuki now. Apparently, they all heard about Rukia from Karin and knew that Rukia was their only hope in winning. Closing her eyes, she continued to walk towards Renji. "Sometimes, things happen. But, it's not the way we want it to happen. All we have to do is... Try our best."

Karin lowered her head and closed her eyes. Only after Tatsuki left did Karin open her eyes, resolve seemingly made. "Tatsuki's right."

"What do you mean by she's right, Karin-chan? You should know that..."

"Without Rukia-Nee, we won't win, I know that." The members of the football team froze at her words. "But, what was the original motive of all of us joining the football team? It's to play football, isn't it?" Silence was all Karin heard before she continued. "If we are here for football, whether we win or lose doesn't matter! All it matters is... We tried our best." Karin glanced at the room. "Isn't it...?"

All of the members seemingly brightened up, cheering for Tatsuki and Karin.

* * *

"What is it, Renji?"

Renji, not turning his gaze to her, asked. "Tatsuki, do you really think... We will win?"

Tatsuki tilted her head. "Do you have really have that less confidence in Karakura High's football team?"

"Of course not, it's just..."

Tatsuki sighed. "You believe in Rukia-sensei deeply, don't you...?"

"Well, I guess..."

Tatsuki looked at Renji, but, having no words she could say for once, kept silent. Leaving Renji outside, Tatsuki went back to the team, having nothing to say to Renji, or rather, not knowing what to say at all.

_Perhaps, Rukia-sensei really is the solution to Renji's depressing mood. _

* * *

Walking towards the venue of the football match, Rukia felt her heart getting heavier. It was obvious to the point... Renji and Tatsuki needed her... For the football team. Yet, was she willing to be so selfish, letting herself be haunted by the past? Suddenly, Rukia remembered Renji's solution when similar situations like this occured.

* * *

_"You know, sometimes, when I don't know what to eat for dinner and I see two stalls both having the food I like, it's hard to make a decision between both of them." _

_It was the first in a few days that Rukia turned to glance at Renji, hugging her own legs and looking at the fire. "Then, what do you do then?" _

_"The answer is simple, I go for both of them." _

_Rukia looked hesitant. "Go... For... Both of them...?" _

_"It's better than staying in Square 1 and doing nothing, isn't it...? At least... If you fail... You tried your best, isn't it...? Just like what Urahara-san and Youruichi-san are doing for you, Rukia." _

_Rukia glanced back at the fire, letting a few tears stream down her cheeks before gradually falling asleep. _

* * *

_It was due to Renji's advice that I went to Urahara and Youruichi... But, does it apply... To this case... As well...? _Rukia closed her eyes, as if gathering her thoughts. But, opening them a few seconds later, she reached her decision. "No, it doesn't apply... Renji... It doesn't..."

"Rukia-sensei...?"

Turning around, she saw Inoue. "Inoue-san, what brings you here...? Are you here to watch Arisawa's match as well...?"

Inoue shifted her feet uncomfortably. "Yeah, kinda... But, mostly, I came to talk to you, Rukia-sensei."

Rukia continued walking. "What would interest Inoue-san so much that you came to talk to me before the tournament? Is it... Because of what happened earlier...?" Inoue nodded which Rukia took no notice of. "Does Inoue-san thinks... It's my fault for acting the way I did earlier?"

"A little..." Rukia turned her gaze on Inoue while continuing walking as Inoue tried desperately to explain herself. "No, it's nothing like that! What I meant was... The lunch box was made by Yuzu-chan after all..."

"So, in other words... Inoue-san is angered at what I did... Back in the office...?" Inoue nodded once more and they walked silently after that. Only when they neared the venue of the football match did Rukia speak once more. "I'm not those kind of person to comfort other people, Inoue-san. Therefore, I don't know what to say to you to comfort you."

"No, I didn't mean that..."

"But..." Rukia cut Inoue off. "If I said... It was for the sake of Kurosaki's safety... Would you understand me, even for a little bit...?"

"Rukia-sensei..."

Rukia looked down and smiled. "Of course, I don't expect Inoue-san to understand me out of all people." With that, Rukia walked off.

* * *

Ichigo sat at the same spot since hours ago, wanting to meet a certain raven-haired teacher and Ichigo saw his chance when he saw said teacher walking towards him, seemingly finding a place to enjoy the match. "So... You came after all, Rukia-sensei."

"I couldn't miss one of my student's match."

Ichigo looked at Rukia, seemingly hesitating on what to do. Seeing that Ichigo wasn't intending on making a move, she walked past him. "If you may excuse me, I have a match to look at."

But, as Rukia was walking past Ichigo, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's wrist, causing Rukia to glance back at Ichigo. "Rukia-sensei..."

Amber met violet. Neither of them wanted to pull away and they wish time would just stop right there, for both of them. They wanted to be selfish... Just for this once. To forget the world which surrounds them, to ignore the stares their classmates and friends gave them at that moment. Subconsciously, they seemed to lean closer to each other, Ichigo letting out breaths. But, their moment was interrupted by someone calling Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun!"

Being the first to snap out, Rukia widened her eyes and took a step back. _What have we nearly done...? _Stepping back more, she let her fingers slip through Ichigo's palm.

"Rukia-sensei!"

Shaking her head desperately, she stepped a few steps back, holding the tears back in, seemingly ashamed of her doings. "How can... This happen...?" Bumping her back into somebody, she immediately turned around. "Uryuu..."

"Rukia-sensei, what happened...? Kurosaki, what did you do?"

Ichigo narrowed her eyes beefore closing his eyes. "I did nothing."

"Rukia-sensei... What...?" Ishida started to ask.

As Ishida narrowed his eyes at Kurosaki, he grabbed Rukia's hands and pulled her along, but, not before Ichigo calling Rukia. "Rukia-sensei!"

Rukia froze. As Ishida turned back to look at Rukia, she had lowered her head and hid her expression from Ishida. "I apologize, Kurosaki. I didn't mean to. _That... _Was a mistake. Therefore, I apologize."

As Rukia started to walk again, Inoue called out this time. "Ishida-kun!"

Hearing Inoue calling out, Ishida halted in his steps this time. Rukia glanced at Ishida as he replied. "What do you need, Orihime?"

Inoue seemed to stiffen, not used when Ishida used such a _cold _tone against her. "I... I was wondering I... Recently see you with Rukia-sensei a lot."

Ishida seemed to stiffen this time round, almost letting go of Rukia. Instead of doing the right thing and letting Ishida go with Inoue, Rukia squeezed Ishida's hand in a reassuring way. With that reassurance, both of them walked off, leaving Ichigo and Inoue looking at them. "Kurosaki-kun, I..."

For Ichigo, nothing seemingly made sense anymore. _Nothing. _Holding Inoue's hand, he led her to where he intended Rukia to sit with him. "Let's just watch the match, Inoue."

* * *

"Rukia-sensei... I often see you crying, don't I...?"

Giving no response, Rukia stared at the football in front of her. "It's not fair, Uryuu... It's not fair at all..." Tears swelled in her eyes. "I... I nearly..."

Ishida sighed. "I don't want to hear about it."

* * *

"Rukia-chan's having troubles, isn't she, Youruichi?"

Said person scoffed. "No thanks to you, Kisuke."

Urahara scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, I guess I did discourage her a little..."

Youruichi snickered. "A little? Seriously? You call that 'A little'?"

Urahara raised his hands up in defeat and pouted at the same time. "Fine, fine, I had everything to do with it!"

Youruichi sighed. "Forget it and let's just look for any signals on our phone."

* * *

**A/N: Which tem will win this round of football match? O.O Rukia and Ichigo almost kissed~~~! XD Who wants to kill me for not letting them kiss since Tatsuki and Renji got their kiss? XD Remember to review! XD **

**IchiRuki01, signing off. **


	21. What Have We Done? Jealousy?

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N:** This is the nineteenth chapter of 'Healing's One Heart'. This chapter involves the football match and the feelings inside Ichigo and Rukia after the 'almost kiss'.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

**Mari: **Well, because I have a lot of chapters piled up, my main regards are to get rid of them. LOL XD Well, I hope Rukia joins Tatsuki's footbal team too. But, looking at this, I think it's quite impossible. XD

**kyurikochan: **Kyuriko-chan, I have a feeling you comment because I love that sentence. LOL XD

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: **Well, whether it's a siblings' love or overs' love, we just have to see, don't we? XD It's hard fr Rukia to get out of the past regarding such a past, but, I do hope so too! XD

* * *

"Looks like the match is starting." Ishida glanced over at Rukia to see her glancing at Ichigo with a sad expression on her face. Sighing, Ishida nudged Rukia causing Rukia to glance back at Ishida. Sighing once again, Ishida spoke. "I don't get you, Rukia-sensei."

Rukia lowered her head. "What do you mean?"

"You act like you hate Kurosaki these past few days. Yet, almost everyone in our class knows you have feelings for Kurosaki. Aren't you contradicting yourself, in that sense?"

Closing her eyes, Rukia spoke. "No, I don't."

"You don't?"

_"Rukia-chan, have you fallen... For Kurosaki Ichigo?" _"No, I don't. The feeling would be absurd in itself, wouldn't it be, Uryuu?" _"Everytime you had been with Ichigo, have you thought of Kaien... Even once?" _"Kurosaki and I... Are a teacher-student relationship. There's no other relationship."

"But, who's to say the relationship won't grow?"

Rukia seemed to consider Ishida's question. "Sometimes, there's no right answer to that, Uryuu. It's just forbidden... _"I..." _I don't harbour any feelings for him..." _"You hadn't, have you...?"_ Yet, Rukia's last sentence made ishida widen his eyes. "Moreover, I don't deserve it."

"Rukia-sensei..."

* * *

**"Alright, brats, ready for the football match all of us have been waiting for the past few days?" **Renji's voice echoed.

At that question, it earned a smack from Tatsuki. "Idiot! Don't call your own team members 'Brats'!"

Renji rubbed his head painfully. "Owie, Tatsuki..."

And, it was as if that was the breaking point, every Karakura High's football team members laughed. _I can't decrease the tension of what this match will cause to Karin and others. But, I can at least... Try to break the tension. That's all I can do... Until our savior comes. _Tatsuki glanced out at the football field. "Tatsuki, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Karin. Come on, let's go out there and play a good match, kicking the opponent's ass!" Tatsuki declared.

The other seemed hyped up too as they cheered with Tatsuki, Renji and Karin.

* * *

_"Both football teams, please take your place in the football field." _

* * *

"Alright, this is the moment. Is the Karakura High's football team ready to kick some footbller's ass?" Tatsuki shouted.

"Sure is!" Karin and the others shouted.

"Then, let's go!"

* * *

Ichigo fidgeted her fingers uncomfortably, seemingly still shocked by past events where he and Rukia almost... _Kissed. _"Kurosaki-kun...?"

"Inoue, what is it?"

Sliding her hand next to Ichigo's arms which Ichigo didn't notice. "The match is going to start soon, let's just focus on the match, shall we?"

"Ah, sure."

Inoue tilted his head. "Before I called you, Kurosaki-kun, what were you and Rukia-sensei doing...?"

Due to this question, Ichigo had a light shade of red on his which went unnoticed by Inoue. "Talking, that's all."

* * *

Rukia saw the exchange between Inoue and Ichigo, how Inoue tried to hold Ichigo's hand and how Ichigo had a blush on his face while talking to Inoue. Ishida, looking at Rukia all this while, sighed deeply. _Why were both of them this stubborn? If you like someone, wouldn't it be better to say it out? _"Rukia-sensei, do you want to go sit with Kurosaki?"

Rukia turned her gaze at him. "Sorry, Uryuu, it's not that. Well..."

Ishida, making his decision, stood up. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait, Uryuu!"

Just like that, Rukia was dragged over to ichigo... By Ishida.

* * *

Facing the football field, Karin's eyes showed determination. Determination of winning the match, determination of winning the match for her _Ichi-nii_, determination of proving she can win the match for her _Rukia-nee_ and perhaps... Move her to join the match too. She hadn't given up on Rukia, she knew that the football team needed Rukia. If that is so, she will be more than willing to respect Rukia's decision and leave the situation to Tatsuki and herself. "Rukia-Nee, watch me, I will win this."

As each of the members of the football team walked out, Ichigo widened his eyes to see Karin. "How...?"

"Karin Kurosaki, your sister, trained with me for this particular match of hers, the Karakura High football match."

Ichigo glanced over to see Rukia walking to him and mentally sighed in relief. "She never told me..."

"Perhaps, she was afraid you would get worried. And, that's true, isn't it...?"

"No, of course not!" Ichigo defended himself. "I wouldn't worry for Karin..."

"I would be truly surprised if you didn't. Big brothers worry about their sisters, that's a fact." Rukia stated simply.

"But, I only stated it as a suggestion for Tatsuki..." Ichigo trailed off.

"You are Arisawa's best friend, aren't you? Did you think that Arisawa wlouldn't go according to your suggestion?" Ichigo stared at Rukia but Rukia refused to meet his gaze this time no mater what. "By the way, it was Urahara Kisuke who let your little sister train with me."

"Urahara-san...?"

"Yeah, him." Pausing for a while before speaking, Rukia closed her eyes. "And, while we are on the topic of brothers, I guess I owe Yuzu Kurosaki an apology."

Ichigo widened his eyes. "What...?"

"If you didn't hear what I said, then, forget it."

Ichigo was about to speak once more when the clapping began. Narrowing his eyes, he turned to face the football field and felt Inoue's hand against him, a reassuring squeeze. Rukia, noticing it, faced away and glanced at the football field. "If I were to say, both of you are like kids, Rukia-sensei."

Rukia glared at Ishida and smacked him. "Watch what you say."

Ishida rubbed his head painfully. "Fine, fine."

Rukia smiled at Ishida and Ishida returned the same gesture, which didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo.

* * *

"Karin."

"Tatsuki?"

"This match depends on us now, are you ready?"

"More ready than I will ever be."

And so, both teams took their places. As the first 45 minutes came around, Tatsuki and Karin was on a roll. Both of them took turns to control the ball and handled the match just as well as what Rukia would have handled alone. Yet, the other team members' were taller and bigger than them and everytime Karin or Tatsuki tried to score, the other goalkeepers would be there to catch the ball. It offered a much disadvantage to Tatsuki and Karin.

About approximately 43 minutes later, the opponents had started to play foul. As the first kickoff in 43 minutes started, Karin had perfect control of the ball and was aiming for the goalpost. Yet, as one of the opposite team members kept in pace with her, she managed to outrun him and aimed for the goalpost. Just when she was so close to the goalpost, a leg came sliding over hers hardly, and Karin, lost control of the ball and movements, stumbled to the ground, her back colliding to the ground and leg having a red bruise.

Tatsuki looked wide-eyed at the situation and came running. "Karin!"

"Tatsuki..."

The referee blew the whistle. "Are you all right, Karin? Do you need a rest?"

Holding her leg in place, Karin stood up. "Don't worry, Tatsuki, this is nothing."

Tatsuki let go of her and Karin started walking. But, every step she took, there's an immense amount of pain as she winced and closed her eyes tightly. "Karin, I think it's better if I..."

"Don't speak of such nonsense, Tatsuki." Tatsuki widened her eyes. "We are the only eligible members for this. If I get off this match, then, there would be no hope." Tatsuki was silent. "Moreover, look at the score, we have to keep going."

Although Tatsuki really wanted Karin off the match, she couldn't deny what Karin said was correct. "All right, be careful, alright? I don't want you to get any hurt more than this."

Karin nodded while letting Tatsuki help her up and they got back to the match which has only 2 minutes left.

* * *

"Karin!"

"Don't be so haste, Kurosaki. You will only bring harm to Karin."

Ichigo clenched his fists. "What do you mean by that?"

"You have never opposed to Karin kicking soccer before. Yet, you knew the circumstances, don't you? And, yet, you approved it." Ichigo was silent. "I guess... What Karin's trying to do... Is to prove to both you and me... That she can win this match... For both of us."

Ichigo's eyes considerably softened. "I don't need her to do that... I only need her to be safe."

"You have a soft spot for your sister, Kurosaki." Ichigo glared at Rukia. Even though that was true, he didn't need anybody seeing his weakness. "But, I'm sure, Karin's trying to prove herself to us... She's strong."

"She's always strong."

"Despite having a wound, your sister never cried. What I believe is... This will have an affect on the match and score."

Ichigo stared at Rukia. "It will...?"

Although your sister insisted she should play for the sake of the football team, she can't charge now and will only stay on the sidelines. And, this match will depend on Tatsuki alone. That's what I meant."

* * *

As Rukia predicted, due to the injury Karin had, she can't run very well and was forced to stay on the sideline. And, soon the score became 4-0.

* * *

"What will happen if they lost this match?"

Rukia glanced at ichigo. "Then, the football team will cease to exist."

"You mean...?"

"Disbanded."

Ichigo widened his eyes. "Isn't there a way... That can help them win...?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes and appeared deep in thoughts. _There is... If I join the match now, they can win... But... Why am I hesitating...? I know I have the skills to win this... I know that... _

* * *

_"You know, sometimes, when I don't know what to eat for dinner and I see two stalls both having the food I like, it's hard to make a decision between both of them." _

_"Then, what do you do then?" _

_"The answer is simple, I go for both of them." _

_"Go... For... Both of them...?" _

_"It's better than staying in Square 1 and doing nothing, isn't it...?" _

* * *

"If there was a way, Kurosaki, wouldn't you think Arisawa would have tried it already?"

* * *

**A/N: YOSHA! NOW, WE ARE TALKING! *Coughs* Or, updating, really... But... FINALLY, THE ACTION COMES~~~! WOOHOO! Why am I so excited anyway? -.- Alright, will Rukia join Tatsuki's team? It seems that Karin's injured? Will Rukia let it go just like this? Will Rukia act according to her instincts of Renji's advice or will she still refuse to play the last half of the football match and gain victory for her own school?**

**IchiRuki01, signing off. **


	22. Turning Point I

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

******A/N:** This is the twentieth chapter of 'Healing's One Heart'. This chapter involves the continuation of the football match and a particular past of Rukia.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: **Let's see whether Rukia will join the football match, shall we? XD

**Mari: **You certainly have a good guess, Mari. XD I'm glad I have a reader like you. :D I maintained the personality Inoue had although all the same, she would be totally OOC at some point. :D Look forward to that! XD

**kyurikochan: **Arigato, Kyuriko-chan! I'm really glad. :D

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**gaia08: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' list

* * *

"Karin, how's your leg? Are you fine?" Tatsuki asked worriedly.

From young, Karin was never one to cause others to worry about her. "I'm fine, Tatsuki, it's just a bruise, it will heal."

"Renji, I think it would be better for us to..."

"Tatsuki, don't even bother finishing that sentence." Tatsuki stared at wide-eyed at Karin. "I told you the reasons why I have to play in this match." Tatsuki went silent as she looked at Karin. "All of the audiences are watching on to look how will Karakura High fail in this match. Do you really want to prove that we will lose?"

"But, there's no way we can win..." Tatsuki trailed off.

"Winning or losing doesn't matter, Tatsuki. We have to try our best... That way, even if we failed, we tried our best and we will have no regrets."

Renji widened his eyes, reminded of how he had said the exact same thing to Rukia years ago when he first found her.

* * *

_"You know, sometimes, when I don't know what to eat for dinner and I see two stalls both having the food I like, it's hard to make a decision between both of them." _

_"Then, what do you do then?" _

_"The answer is simple, I go for both of them." _

_"Go... For... Both of them...?" _

_"It's better than staying in Square 1 and doing nothing, isn't it...?"_

* * *

Looking towards the football field, Renji wondered slightly. _If Rukia remembered my words, she will come. Because... It does applies to this... Rukia, I'm trusting my faith in you... Please... Don't let us down... _Putting his hands in his pockets, she walked towards Karin. "Karin, I don't oppose you playing in the next half of the match, but, don't overwork yourself, all right?"

Karin's face brightened up. "Hai, Abarai-sensei!"

* * *

_"Hisana-nee, what's wrong with Byakuya-nii? He seems... In a bad mood." Rukia looked uo at Hisana and pouted. _

_Hisana, who was almost like a replica of Rukia, ruffled Rukia's hair. "Byakuya just has a lot on his mind." Rukia looks confused which Hisana just smiled. "A dear friend of his died, Rukia." Rukia's small eyes widened and kept silent, simply because she doesn't know how to approach Byakuya in this kind of situation. "Byakuya has loved playing football, hasn't he, Rukia...?"_

_"I always play with Byakuya-nii... And, whenever he's playing football, he will always have a bright smile on his face. It was as if... Byakuya-nii's happy." _

_"And, it is so, Rukia." _

_Rukia tilted her head and asked Hisana. "If that is so, why is he sad now?" _

_"Byakuya... Hesitates on touching football once again." Hisana replied. _

_"Rukia doesn't uunderstand." As Hisana looked down at Rukia, Rukia continued speaking. "If football makes Byakuya-nii happy, why would he hesitate? Wouldn't Byakuya-nii's friend want him to be happy too?" _

_Hisana smiled. "If only there was somebody to tell him that, Rukia."_

* * *

_I can't believe, out of all the memories to surface, that had to. And, furthermore, I'm freaking contradicting myself. _Sighing deeply, Rukia stood up.

* * *

_As if Hisana hinting her something, Rukia jumped from Hisana's lap. "Then, I will be the one telling Byakuya-nii!" _

_Before Hisana could stop Rukia, Rukia had already ran off. "Wait, Rukia!" _

_Rukia faced Hisana and had a bright smile on her face. "Don't worry, Hisana-nee! Everything will be all right!" _

_As if Rukia's smile was contagious, Hisana formed a smile on her face as well and nodded, allowing Rukia to go to Byakuya. Smiling as she closed her eyes, she shook her head and smiled. "Both of them... Are close to each other..."_

* * *

"Where are you going, Rukia-sensei?" Ichigo asked as he noticed Rukia standing up.

"None of your business."

Ishida noticed Rukia standing up too, closing his eyes and smiled, knowing exactly what Rukia intended to do. "Rukia-sensei."

Rukia turned to face Ishida. "What is it, Uryuu?"

Pushing his glasses uo, he spoke. "Good luck."

Widening her eyes, Rukai was surprised at Ishida's words and smiled. "I will be counting on you then, Uryuu."

Ishida didn't respond as Rukia walked off, leave Inoue and Ichigo was dumbfounded. "What the hell... Was that about...?"

Ishida turned to glance at Ichigo. "You are just _too _dense, Kurosaki."

* * *

_"Byakuya-nii! Byakuya-nii!" _

_Holding the football in his hands, face forming a sad expression, he turned to face Rukia, smiling forcefully and leaving the football on the ground. "What is it, Rukia?" _

_Looking at Byakuya, Rukia could tell... He was sad. He wanted to cry, but, being Kuchiki Byakuya, he couldn't and wouldn't allow himself to. Rukia frowned. Poking Byakuya's cheeks, she tapped it until she totally slapped Byakuya, leaving a stinging feeling on his cheeks. "Byakuya-nii!" _

_Holding the pained feeling, Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Rukia and saw Hisana rushing over to carry Rukia in her arms. "Rukia... What was that for...?" Hisana gently chided Rukia. _

_Tears swelled in little Rukia's eyes. "Rukia wasn't wrong!" _

_Hisana looked confused at Rukia and she put her down and glanced at her sternly. "You can't just slap your brother like that, Rukia." _

_"Rukia wasn't wrong! I just didn't want Byakiuya-nii... To have that expression!" _

_Byakuya softened his eyes and carried Rukia up, wiping the tears off her eyes. "What kind of expression did I have, Rukia?" _

_Rukia looked at Byakuya. "Like... When Mom lies to Rukia." _

_Byakuya widened his eyes and smiled. "Alright, Rukia, where do you wanna go today?" _

_Rukia's stomach growled at that moment which made both Byakuya and Hisana laugh and Rukia had a blush at her cheeks. "Don't laugh at Rukia!" She pouted. _

_Ceasing laughing, Byakuya smiled. "Guess we will go to the market today then?" _

_Rukia giggled and cheered. "Yay! The market!" _

_Entwing his fingers into Hisana, the three of them walked out of the house. But, Byakuya's depressing aura surrounding him can still be felt at all times which made Hisana narrow her eyes. "Byakuya..."_

* * *

As Rukia walked towards the football field, she narrowed her eyes at the three judges. The three judges glanced back at Rukia and had a face of confusion on. "All 3 of you... Were planning to do something to Tatsuki's team, weren't you...?"

"We were thinking that... Since Karin Kurosaki got injured... We might as well..."

"Disqualify them? Was that what you were thinking?" The judges stayed silent and Rukia closed her eyes in order to calm herself. "I don't see a need for that."

One of the judges widened their eyes. "What? You seriously can't be saying that! Karin Kurosaki is injured! What if...?"

"Karin Kurosaki, despite injured, has never opted out of the match, has she? She's still strong, wanting to play the second half of the match, isn't she...?" The teacher stayed silent. "If that is the case, what makes you think you can get her out of the match?"

"What if Karin Kurosaki gtes more injured than now?"

"Are all of you genuienly worried about her..." Rukia looked at the judges. "Or, is it just a reason to disqualify them?"

Silence were heard and suddenly, somebody shouted. "That's no way to disband a team! Moreover, that's my sister you guys are talking about!"

Rukia felt a vein pop out. "Don't make a ruckus, Kurosaki."

"Despite what you said, we can't increase the chances or risks of getting Karin Kurosaki more injured than before."

Rukia looked at the judges. _Was there really no way out of this?_

* * *

_"Hisana, is this your first time out of the market?" _

_Smiling, Hisana replied. "Hai." _

_A variety of foods displayed themselves in front of Rukia's eyes and Rukia cheered, causing Byakuya to smile. "Now, what would you like, Rukia?" _

_Rukia cheered. "Cakes! Rukia loves cakes!"_

* * *

Rukia smiled. _Guess there's no choice then. _Walking towards Tatsuki's team, she stiffened when a teacher asked her. "Where do you think you are going, Kuchiki Rukia?"

"If I fail, at least I can say... I tried my best."

* * *

_"Cakes? There are a lot of cakes, Rukia." Hisana said. _

_Rukia smiled happily. "Then, I will take all of them!" _

_"Aren't you afraid you will become fat after all that, silly Rukia?" Hisana laughed. _

_Rukia pouted. "Don't call me fat, Hisana-nee!"_

* * *

Renji widened his eyes seeing Rukia walking towards them. Though, Rukia's sentence made him smile. _If I fail, at least I can say... I tried my best. _"You remembered it, didn't you?"

Rukia smiled. "Of course I remembered it. That was the advice where it led me to this, after all."

"Both Tatsuki and Karin will be happy to see you here."

Rukia glanced at Renji. "That's what I thought so."

* * *

"Does she mean... She will join Tatsuki's team...? We can't let that happen!" The teacher was about to stand up when another teacher spoek up.

"Forget it, Ino."

"Shikamaru..."

"Stopping her would be troublesome, don't you think?" Putting a hand beneath his side of the face, he continued. "Moreover, you should know her personality. Once she's determined, you can't stop her."

Ino smiled. "You are kinda right about that, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smirked. "I'm always right."

* * *

"Rukia-nee!" Karin cried as she saw Rukia.

Rukia smiled. "Karin, how's your injury?"

Karin grinned. "It's just a scratch! Nothing serious!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Karin, I will be your substitute."

Karin widened her eyes. "What...?"

"I will be your substitute."

"No!" Karin shouted at Rukia. "If you are going to play alongside us, I rather play too!"

Rukia sighed. _What possessed me to think this wouldn't be difficult? _"I get what you mean, Karin. But, think of your injuries!"

"I don't care about my injuries! I only care about winning the match..." Rukia started to protest, but, she heard the next few words by Karin. _"With you, Rukia-nee." _

Rukia widened her eyes, taking a minute to absorb Karin's words and smiled. "Looks like... There's no stopping you, is there...?" Karin smiled. "All right then, I will alllow it... Just this once."

"If there would be one who wants to substitute, it should be me."

Rukia glanced at the person who spoke. "Tatsuki?"

"A Captain isn't supposed to play on the match after all."

Widening her eyes, Rukia asked. "Then, how did you...?"

"Yesterday, I negotiated with the judges." Realization dawned on Rukia and she smiled at Tatsuki. "I will be handing the team to you then, Rukia-sensei."

"You worked hard on the team, Arisawa. Now, it's time for you to rest and leave it to us."

Tatsuki smiled and retreated to the sidelines. Turning to Rukia, Renji questioned. "You changed your mind pretty fast."

"You were wanting to ask what made me change my mind, weren't you...?" Renji just stared at her, not responding. "If I win this match, I will grace you with an answer." With that, the whistle for the second match blew off and Rukia walked past Renji, towards the football field.

* * *

_Hisana didn't know what happened when Rukia was talking to Byakuya, but, as she was walking behind Byakuya and Rukia, she ahd finally seen a side of Byakuya Kuchiki she ahd never seen before. Hugging Rukia tightly, Byakuya's tears dropped and Rukia tried her best to comfort her brother. In this sense, it was like... Rukia was the older instead of Byakuya. She smiled as a few days later, Byakuya started touching and kicking football again. And, a few months later, Byakuya gained the trophy of the championship in his school. _

Rukia, you did it, didn't you...? _Hisana smiled as she drifted off to sleep, not knowing that more would be coming and it would put as an end to her and Byakuya's relationship, and... More importantly... her life._

* * *

**A/N: Who can guess the reason that made Rukia join Tatsuki's team? How will the match turn out that Rukia joined the team now? Will they win? Or, will they remain the score '4-0'? Remember to review~~~! XD**

**IchiRuki01, signing out.**


	23. Turning Point II

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

******A/N:** This is the twenty-one chapter of 'Healing's One Heart'. This chapter involves the continuation of the football match. (Almost to the football's match end. Hurray, everybody!) **Fanfiction's going all wrong for me, for some reasons. I sincerely apologize if you guys met the same problems. :( **

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

**kyurikochan: **We will see, won't we? XD

**Aizawa: **To be honest, I totally missed that point when I started to write this chapter. Argh! -.- Anyway, enjoy! :D

**Mari: **Well, it's always realy good that your guess's right, actually. Whenever I read a story and try to predict and I got it correctly, I will jump up and down. LOL XD Oh, I'm waiting for your 'Stay By My Side' last chapter although I never review, that is. Good luck to you too! XD Well, let's hope you can guess this plot correctly as I will be needing your guess soon enough~~~ XD Happy reading!

**Monk: **I love Bleach. Annd, in Bleach, I love Rukia. That's why I would always try my best to potray Rukia. :D Although it seems like I don't potray the other character as well as I potray Rukia, that is. -.- Enjoy this chapter! XD

* * *

Taking their places once again as the second half of the match started, Rukia narrowed her eyes at Karin who had problems walking. How could she run at this state? Sighing, Rukia knew Karin was stubborn and let her have her own way. As the first kickoff started, Karin had control of the ball and charged towards the goalpost. But, due to her injuries, the ball was easily overtaken by the opposing member.

* * *

"Karin!"

"Hold your horses, Tatsuki. This is where Rukia comes in play."

* * *

As the opposing member began to charge towards the goalpost, he began running only to lose his foothold against the ball as Rukia took the ball with ease and turned back to face him, smirking. But, this particular action got Karin worried. "Rukia-nee, what are you..."

Paying no heed at all, Rukia had one foot on the ball as he glanced at the corner of her eyes to see two members charging against her. Smirking, she let the team member get close to her before she countered-attacked. Using her shoe which was gliding against the ball, she moved the ball backwards so that the first member fell onto the ground. Seeing the second member coming against her, she glided the ball into a round shape, perfectly avoiding the second member. "... Doing..."

Smirking at Karin, Rukia faced forward and charged towards the goalpost. With a kick, she sent the ball forward, Karin stopped and looked. The ball was heading to... Where the goalkeeper was. Wouldn't it be the same result that went for the first half? But, to Karin's surprise, it wasn't. The force of the ball Rukia exerted caused the goalkeeper to fly backwards catching the ball... And, the ball landed in the goalpost.

_1-4._

"Rukia-sensei is amazing, isn't she, Kurosaki-kun...?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Looks like our practice paid off, Kisuke."

Urahara rolled his eyes. "This is like a piece of cake for Rukia. Continue watching, Youruichi, and, you will know what I mean."

Throughout their watching of Rukia, neither Urahara nor Youruichi actually noticed the constant beeping of their phones.

* * *

"We did it, Rukia-nee!"

Rukia smirked. "Don't be so excited, we hadn't catched up yet."

"But, we _will _catch up, won't we?"

Ruffling Karin's hair, Rukia smiled. "We _will _catch up, Karin."

"Don't be so full of yourself, Karakura High."

Rukia faced them. "We will see whether it's the fact or are we just full of ourselves in the end of these 45 minutes." Turning back to face Karin, she smiled. "Let's go, Karin."

* * *

"Why do I... Have a bad feeling... Something will happen...?"

Ishida narrowed his eyes at Ichigo while glancing back at Rukia.

* * *

As the second kickoff took place, Rukia easily overtook the ball from the opposing member this time round. But, what was in front of him shocked her, all of the opposing team members were lined up in a zigag direction, seemingly waiting for Rukia. Halting in her steps, holding the football in place, she narrowed eyes. _This scene looks so much like..._

_... That day... _Karin thought.

_... When I found Rukia-sensei... _Ichigo looked at Rukia with a worried expression.

Using a single foot under the ball, she closed her eyes. _Instincts, huh...? Urahara, let's see... Whether my practicing paid off, shall we? _Rukia smiled. "Well, here goes nothing..." As she charged, one members came running against her. Out of her reflexes, she ducked the arm that was almost reaching her, her ball went through the first opposing member and her body avoided clashing anything. Charging forward again, the second member began charging against her. Deciding to try a different tactic, she glided the ball towards a round and kicked to the side, another leg of hers immediately touched the ball and she charged forward, leaving the second member to stumble against the ground. Charging forward once more, she realized it was the last member she had to go through. Moving forward, Rukia recognized the person who caused Karin to be hurt. Narrowing her eyes, she realized she has the most disadvantage. Looking around, she spotted Karin in a mere second and passed the ball to her. "Karin!"

"Huh...?" Karin was confused as she caught the ball yet widened her eyes when she saw Rukia falling towards the ground.

* * *

_Rukia knew, she was at a disadvantage and passed the ball to Karin, yet, at the same time, it was too late as the guy slided towards her and bumped into her knee which made Rukia lose her balance and fall against the ground hardly... Just like Karin had fell._

* * *

"Rukia-sensei!" Renji fixed his gaze at Rukia and paid no heed to Tatsuki who shouted. "Renji, that was a foul!"

"I didn't see the referee doing anything when Karin took the blow. So, why would they care if it's Rukia now?"

"But..."

"Tatsuki, just watch the match."

* * *

"Rukia-sensei!"

Ishida folded his arms and glanced at Ichigo out of the corner of his eyes, not bothering to do anything while Inoue tried to calm him down. "Kurosaki-kun, calm down..."

"How can I calm down, Inoue? They hurt Rukia-sensei!"

"It's contradicting, Kurosaki. You didn't have the same reaction when your sister got injured."

Ichigo didn't response. Instead, a faint blush formed.

* * *

"Rukia-nee! Are you all right?" Karin shouted.

Casting a warning glance, Rukia looked at Karin. "The game is still going, don't forget what would be the consequence if you lose this match." Karin was hesitant but, when Rukia commanded her, she nodded. "Go."

As Karin charged towards the goalpost, Rukia tried her best to stand up. Successfully standing up, she tried to walk. But, as Rukia predicted, every step proved difficulty for her and she winced, blood dripping down her legs. She bit her lips from screaming out loud and continued walking.

* * *

"Kisuke, she's injured!" Youruichi shouted.

Urahara folded his arms. "So...?"

"Kisuke!"

"Youruichi, she's not a little girl anymore, let her handle this."

The constant beeping got stronger than ever.

* * *

"Rukia-sensei!" A shout caught Rukia's attention. Therefore, she turned and saw ichigo Kurosaki which made her narrow her eyes. "We are rooting for you! Gambateh!"

Rukia's eyes seemingly softened and she smiled, giving a nod to Ichigo as she faced Karin once again. _I can't let this affect me... I can't... _Running towards the direction of Karin, Rukia saw that the members were surrounding her. Rukia narrowed her eyes. _If I were in Karin's position where I had no advantage whatsoever... _

_... I would pass. _"Rukia-nee!"

Rukia smiled as she knew Karin knew she was beside her all along. Catching the ball and without a moment of hesitation, she kicked the ball and it charged towards the goalpost... And, scored. Rukia smiled at Karin who returned the same gesture as they walked back. Rukia limped all the way, wincing as she did so.

_2-4._

Looking at the scoreboard, Rukia was determined to keep going. Being injured like how Karin was, Rukia was forced to stay on the sidelines. But, Rukia, being Kuchiki Rukia, refused to do such a thing. As the third kickoff started, Rukia ran alongside Karin although both Karin and Rukia's legs hurt. "Rukia-nee." Nodding at Karin, Rukia caught the ball and made a dash for the goalpost. Narrowing her eyes, she passed through the first and second members easily. Still keeping in control of the ball, she managed to outrun the member by moving the ball further to him and catching up with the ball after that. But, as Rukia was careful to not let her injured leg come in contact with the opposing member's body, she neglected her other leg. And, that was when she heard Karin shout. "Rukia-nee, be careful!"

"Eh...?" Rukia turned back to glance at Karin only to widen her eyes. Her other leg was a victim of the attacker and before she knew, she kicked the ball out of reflexes to Karin and fell to the ground... Hardly. "Karin, take the ball and go!"

"I got it, Rukia-nee!"

As Rukia struggled to stand up once more and go after Karin, she winced. _Damn... It hurts too much... _Despite know the fact it hurts, she still ran alongside Karin, masking the painfulness.

* * *

"She's strong... Just like her brother, isn't it...?"

Urahars simply smiled. This time, the beeping was loud enough for Yourruichi to hear. "Kisuke!"

Narrowing his eyes as he just heard it, he closed his eyes. "Let's go."

"Neji!"

One of the members named Neji was shocked at Karin calling out his name. "What...?" Out of reflexes, his foot caught the ball and he was dumbfounded. What was he to do in this situation?

"We are a team! Head towards the goal!" Karin shouted.

Nodding at Karin, Neji began running although he was a long way towards the goalpost. And, in the meantime, Rukia glanced at Karin and made a plan to outdo the others. _In this situation, there's nothing to do except.. _

_... Cooperating together... _

Rukia nodded at Karin and both of them began running. Neji found hismelf panicking when members started charging against him. Out of panic, he passed the ball to Rukia. "Rukia-sensei!"

Catching the ball, Rukia started to charge towards the goal. Yet, as a member began approaching her, she passed the ball to Karin. The same move went towards Karin and this routine was played several times until they reached the goalpost. Passing the ball to Karin, Karin exerted force and scored the third goal, just like what Rukia did in the second goal. "You did it, Karin."

_3-4._

Karin smiled. "Hai, Rukia-nee."

"You did it a good job too, Neji."

* * *

_"Why do you want both cakes, Rukia?" Byakuya asked. _

_"Because cakes makes Rukia happy!" _

_Byakuya smiled. "I know, but, both? Are you sure...?" _

_"Hai!" Rukia jumped up and down, as if, getting Chappy._

* * *

As the fourth kickoff started, Karin took control and passed the ball to Rukia immediately. Rukia got the hint and started charging. This time, the third member charged towards Rukia first, aiming at sliding once more. Rukia halted her steps and slid her foot under the ball, the tip of her foot tilting the ball up. As the member neared her, she brought the ball backwards, towards her. In a moment, she had kicked the ball... Up in the air.

* * *

"How many surprises must she prepare today...?"

"Rukia-sensei is amaing..."

Ishida glanced at them and smiled, it seemed the tension between the four of them were long gone.

* * *

The opposing members' stopped their movements and halted their steps. Taking this advantage, Rukia jumped up and let the whole football field be in her view. Taking the football be in her control again, she let the football slide through her foot and aimed it towards the goalpost. With extraordinary force. she kicked it and it went in, scoring a point.

_4-4. _

_Only one more point and there's 10 minutes left... Will we be able to make it...? _

* * *

**A/N: Will Tatsuki's team win this match? What will happen after winning the match? Will Rukia happiness be taken away from her? (*Hint*) LOL XD Remember to review~~~! XD **

**IchiRuki, signing off.**


	24. Victory & Danger At The Same Time?

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

******A/N:** This is the twenty-two chapter of 'Healing's One Heart'. This chapter involves the last continuation of the football match and an approaching danger.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

**kyurikochan: **At some point of time, we will have to see if Rukia's happiness will be taken away or not. I hadn't written _that ahead, _that is. XD

**Aizawa: **Some soccer referees are blind, seriously. XD

**Mari: **OMG, Mari~~~! That's why I love you so much~~~! XD You weren't there, but... It's close. XD It's not either of the two XD I will make a guessing for you. I wrote the football tournament in reference to an episode in Bleach. Can you guess what episode? XD It was realy pretty refreshing to write a football match as I had never written one before, though. :D Ah, I finished the story 'Stay By My Side' and is hoked to another of your stories once more... *Sighs* Enjoy reading this chapter! XD

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**LUXIOMASH: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories list, Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alert Subscriptions, Adding 'IchiRuki01' to Favourite Authors list, Adding 'IchiRuki01' to Author Alert Subscriptions.

* * *

"There's only 10 minutes left to the match end, Rukia-nee, will we be able to make it?"

A clam Rukia glanced over to a distressed Karin. "Karin, do you believe we can do it?"

Karin grinned. "Of course I do!"

Rukia smiled. "Then, we will be able to make it."

* * *

Urahara and Youruichi reached their house and took Rukia's Soul Candy, Chappy. "Kisuke, why are we coming back when there's a Hollow!"

"Because I have an idea where it's approaching. And, Rukia, being Rukia, must have missed it." Urahara explained.

Youruichi glared. "Didn't we miss it too...?"

Urahara rolled his eyes. "Mistake."

"Mistake my foot!" Youruichi sighed. "Let's just get to where Rukia is."

Getting out his sword and and nodding towards Youruichi, they flashstepped away.

* * *

"Let's get ready for the last and final goal for this match, Karin." Karin nodded determinedly. "And, we will make sure no one gets the goal..."

"... But us!" The whole team finished for Rukia.

Rukia smiled and nodded. "Let's go then."

Standing in their places for the last time, the kickoff started. But, due to the efforts they had put earlier, most of them were exhausted, even Rukia and Karin. Therefore, neither of the teams had been able to put a score on either of the teams. After several tries, the score had still been 4-4. And, to make things worse, there was only a minute left to the ending of the match. Rukia and Karin both panted. "Rukia-nee..."

"Don't worry, we will make it."

* * *

"Rukia-sensei, you are pushing yourself."

Renji glanced at Tatsuki. "She may be, but, that's the Rukia we know of."

Tatsuki tilted her head at Renji. "'The Rukia we know of'? What happened to her not to become the Rukia-sensei you know of?"

Although Renji was stupid, he knew when to cross a line and _when not to. _"Things happen. As you said earlier, Tatsuki, things happen. Although it might not be the way we want things to happen, things still happen."

"Did Rukia-sensei... make the best of those things...?"

Closing his eyes, Renji gazed towards the sky as he remembered the day he found Rukia, in the deserted street, not knowing what happened to her. "No, she didn't, Tatsuki... She didn't..."

* * *

_A young Renji was wandering on the streets, wondering what he would be able to eat as he saw a raven-haired girl, not more than the age of 21, sat against the wall and seemingly hugging her legs. Renji halted his steps and observed the young girl. Despite hours of observing, he found nothing except this: The girl was oblivious to this world. _

_Finally plucking up his courage, he walked over. "Hey." The girl didn't grace him with a response, so, he tried again. "Hey, I'm talking to you." No response. He tried shaking her shoulders. "Hey, you there?" _

_The girl finally looked up and Renji was shocked that the girl's eyes looked emotionless. "Are you talking to me...?" _

_Renji nervously laughed. "Of course I am." _

_"What do you want from me?" _

_"Why are you here? Where are your parents? Shouldn't you go home by now?" _

_Renji could see that he stepped on a line by the girl's reaction of lowering her head and hugging her legs. "I'm here... Because... This was my home and I have no parents." _

_"'Was'? What happened to your parents?" The girl didn't grace him with an answer so he shook her shoulders. "Hey." _

_"... Murdered..." _

_Renji widened his eyes. _Did the girl just say what he just heard? _"What...?" _

_The girl looked at Renji dead in the eyes and Renji found out that her eyes were some sort of a violet. "I didn't stutter, did I...? I said... They were murdered." _

_Renji was shocked. "What happened...?" The girl, once again, didn't grace him with an answer. She kept silent until she heard Renji speak once more. "Then, would you like to come and live with me?" _

_Rukia stared at him. "Why would I do that...?" _

_Renji scratched his head awkwardly. "Well, because you have no place to live..." The girl gazed at the road before her, not making a movement. Renji stood up and offered a hand to her. "Come on, let's go." The girl took Renji's hand awkwardly and walked to his house, hand-in-hand. "By the way, my name's Abarai Renji." _

_The girl paid no heed into listening to him, but, probably found it polite to give him her name. It was in such a soft tone that Renji almost couldn't make out she was saying her own name. "I'm Rukia..." _

_"Just Rukia?" Renji questioned. _

_Rukia looked down at her feet. "... Yeah, just Rukia." _

* * *

"That was how I met Rukia. If I were to say, I would say she changed a lot, according to the first time I met her." Renji said.

* * *

_01:00_

The last kickoff started.

* * *

"But, I knew Rukia was a football expert at a much later time, that is."

"How did you know...?" Tatsuki questioned.

* * *

_Renji was practicing his football skills as usual and Rukia was reading a storybook named 'Sleeping beauty' as usual. That was the only belonging that she found in her house that she brought along. Since Rukia came to Renji's house to stay, nothing much changed. Sometimes, Renji would feel like Rukia wasn't here because she rarely talked. Only when Renji asked her a question, would she answer. But, in other times, she wouldn't even talk. And, that provided loneliness for Renji. But, he did find out a useful fact. Rukia likes football. Whenever Renji was playing football, he would find Rukia peeking at him, although he always wondered why. Not in other parts, just football. And, in this boring afternoon, he was at his usual, playing football. _

_Rukia was at a corner, reading her storybook 'Sleeping Beauty'. Seemingly hearing a football being kicked, she glanced at Renji's direction to find him kicking a football. Rukia narrowed her little eyes and put her storybook down, watching Renji, not bothering to even peek. Looking at Renji fail everytime when kicking the ball, she stood up. "You are doing it the wrong way." _

_"Huh...?" Renji looked at Rukia. _

_"You are doing it wrongly." Rukia stated. _

_"What am I doing wrongly?" Renji questioned, but felt happy at the fact that Rukia was talking, that is. _

_"The way of kicking a ball." _

_"The way of... Kicking a ball...?" Renji repeated dumbly. _

_Rukia kneeled down next to Renji's legs. "If you want to kick a ball correctly, use the tip of your foot..." Rukia pointed at the Renji's tip of foot. "... Not your whole foot." _

_Renji tried it once and smiled when it worked. "Ah, I had been wondering about that. Thanks, Rukia." _

_Rukia stood up and went to her storybook once again. _

* * *

"That was when I found out... She was good at soccer, at least."

Tatsuki glanced at Rukia and smiled.

* * *

The last kickoff started as Rukia caught control of the ball. 44 minutes of playing football had finally gotten to her out of exhaustion but she kept going, as if her life had depended on it.

_00:30_

Spotting Karin running alongside her, she smiled and passed the ball to Karin. Karin was confused. "Rukia-nee?"

Rukia smiled and continued running alongside her. "It's your team, not mine. Go score this last goal."

_00:20_

Karin nodded at Rukia and began rushing towards the goalpost.

_00:10_

Speeding towards the goalpost, Karin, along with Rukia running alongside her, smiled and retreated one leg.

_00:05_

Ichigo's eyes widened. Was Karin gonna make it?

_00:04_

Ishida smiled and knew Rukia was doing the right thing. _It was Karin Kurosaki's team after all. _

_00:03_

Urahara and Youruichi rushed to the football field in time and fingered their swords, ready for any attacks. At the same time, they widened their eyes.

"Kisuke, looks like your student is gonna make it after all."

Urahara smirked. "Feeling jealous, Youruichi?"

_00:02_

Youruichi scoffed. "You wish."

_00:01_

Rukia smiled as she stood and watched Karin. _Make your brother proud, Karin. Go score the winning goal. _

Exerting all of her force into this last goal, Karin sent the ball spinning into the goalpost. And, she scored, with the goalkeeper missing the ball within an inch.

_5-4. _

"You did it, Karin."

"Thanks, Rukia-nee, you helped me."

Rukia smiled. "You scored the winning goal."

"Hai."

And, that was when... Hell froze over.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, cliffhangiee~~~~ You made my day in torturing the readers and making them guess. LOL XD So, Mari, you were close because the incident happened _after _the entire match. XD Oh well, Mari is an accurate spoiler, don't you guys think so? XD Anyway, review~~~! XD**

**IchiRuki01, signing off. **


	25. In The Midst Of Dangers

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N:** This is the twenty-two chapter of 'Healing's One Heart'. This chapter involves the last continuation of the football match and an approaching danger.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**Mari: **You are just too clever, Mari. XD You seem to know everything. XD May I ask for you to guess how Rukia found Kaien? Let's see whether you know this answer or not. XD Kaien itself is ccomplicated, that is. :D

**kyurikochan: **LOL Chappy the bunny? Kyuriko-chan, I may be obsessed with Chappy though. :D

**Aizawa: **I sure hope so, Aizawa. :D

* * *

The ground shook with such intense force that Rukia thought there was going to be an earthquake. "Rukia-nee, what's going on!"

Rukia saw Karin running towards her as she shouted. "I don't know, Karin. It may be an earthquake for all-" Rukia was interrupted by her phone as she took it out. A red dot was appearing on the location where they were now and Rukia widened her eyes. "Hollow..."

"Rukia-nee, what is it?"

Glancing towards Karin, Rukia regretted not bringing her Soul Candy with her. Glancing at the audiences' stage, Rukia saw that they were all screaming and running to safety, especially the girls. Only Ichigo stood there, narrowing his eyes. Rukia returned the same gesture and looked at Karin. "Karin, go be with your brother and escape."

"What about you, Rukia-nee?"

"I can't escape. This is my job." Rukia stated before running to the Hollow's direction when Karin grabbed her arms. "Karin...?"

"Don't go that way!" Karin shouted before softening. "I mean... I just have a feeling... There's something there..."

Rukia glanced at Karin. "Can you see those too, Karin...?"

"From young, I have always noticed those presence... Don't go, Rukia-nee..."

Closing her eyes, she faced Ichigo, knowing this was something only Ichigo could do. Mouthing the words to Ichigo, she saw Ichigo leap out of his seat and rushed towards the football field.

* * *

As the ground shook, Ichigo seemed to be frozen as he stood up and looked at both Rukia and Karin. A black crack began appearing from the sky and Ichigo glanced at it, narrowing his eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Rukia glancing at him and narrowing her eyes at him too before turning back to Karin with a worried expression. Yet, as much as Ichigo wanted to run, he was frozen in place and could only stare at the sky.

_Should I run...? What is that monster...? Will Karin be in any danger...? What about Rukia-sensei...? _

But, as Ichigo glanced back at Rukia and Karin, he found Rukia looking at him, mouthing some words which made him widen his eyes and run to Karin, run as if... His life depended on it. And, truthfully, maybe his life depended on it, from Rukia's words.

_Protect Karin Kurosaki, your sister, and drag her away from me, before she dies here._

* * *

Although her words were harsh, Rukia knew Ichigo had the idea now. Narrowing her eyes, she turned back to the direction of the Hollow, with Karin still tugging her hands. "Karin, you need to let go of me now."

"But, Rukia-nee..."

"Karin, do you want to die...?" Karin's eyes widened. "If you don't want to, let go of me now." Out of shock, Karin let go of Rukia which made Rukia sigh in relief mentally. "I may have scared you, Karin. But, that's the truth." As Karin stared at Rukia, she continued speaking. "You brother should be here anytime. Karin, if you want to live, don't move from this spot."

With that, Rukia took off, leaving Karin staring at her with shock etched on her face. _If I want to live, don't move from this spot...? What... What the hell... _

"Karin!"

"Ichi-nii..."

"Where's Rukia-sensei?" Ichigo questioned worriedly.

With a shaking hand, Karin pointed to the direction Rukia ran off to. When Ichigo was about to go that way, Karin grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Ichi-nii..."

"Karin...?"

"Rukia-nee said... If we want to live... We can't move from this spot."

That made Ichigo all the more worried. "I'm still going, Karin."

The hold never loosened. "Then... Bring me with you..."

Ichigo nodded and both him and Karin... Ran off... In search of Rukia.

* * *

Rukia knew the school was a dangerous place and she knew that she had to direct the Hollow... To another place... That was not the school. If she can get her Soul Dispenser, that is. Running out of the school, a shouted greeted her. "Rukia!"

Turning to the direction of the voice, wondering who the hell would be calling her at this time, she was relieved to find her Soul Dispenser Chappy container. Catching it in her hands and immediately swallowing one, she scolded Urahara and Youruichi as she popped out of her _gigai. _"Kisuke, Youruichi, you are slow!"

Urahara scoffed. "Just be glad I brought your Chappy dispenser, will you?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "You missed it again, didn't you? The beeping..."

Youruichi smirked and Urahara pouted. "What? Was I wrong to watch your match?"

If Rukia wasn't in such a situation, she would have thrown her dispenser at Urahara. Instead, she sighed and closed his eyes. "Let's just get ready for any attacks possible."

Urahara and Youruichi nodded in agreement as they fingered their swords. But, at that moment, Rukia's phone beeped. As she reached out her phone and flipped it open, she widened her eyes. "Rukia, what's wrong?"

"A second hollow..."

Youruichi had a stern look on her face. "It shouldn't be a problem to you, Rukia."

As Rukia glanced up at Youruichi and Urahara, both of them were shocked that fear was transmitted from Rukia's violet eyes. "The Hollow's location..." Both Urahara and Youruichi held their breath. "... Is heading towards Kurosaki and Karin's location."

"What...?"

* * *

As Karin runs behind Ichigo, both of them widened their eyes at an eerie sound. **"Ah, I see two tasty souls. Are you waiting for me to devour you, my dinner...?"**

Karin widened her eyes. "Ichi-nii..."

Ichigo squeezed his sister's hand reassuringly. "Once we get to Rukia-sensei, everything will be fine."

As Ichigo dragged his sister, they resumed running. But, as every second goes past, Ichigo was fearing for both his and Karin's life. _What is that monster...? _**"I'm getting so very close to you, my dinner!" **

"Ichii-nii!"

Ichigo closed his eyes, willing somebody to save him. He was powerless... And therefore, couldn't do anything. As if Kami-sama answered Ichigo's call, a person appeared behind ichigo. Ichigo turned back. "Ishida...? Is that you...?"

Said person didn't answer Ichigo, but, he spoke. "Run away, Kurosaki... This isn't a fight you normally find in high schools."

Ichigo turned to face Ishida. "Then, shouldn't you go too? Whatever that monster was, it plans to devour us!"

Ishida faced Ichigo. "I'm different from you, Kurosaki. You could say... This is my job."

"Ichi-nii..." Ichigo turned to face Karin. "Rukia-nee... Said the exact same thing too."

"You are right, Karin Kurosaki." Ishida turned to face Karin. "This is her job too..."

* * *

A beeping resounded once again as Rukia flipped open her phone once more. "A third Hollow... And, seems that the second Hollow has someone fighting it... The third Hollow is aimed at Kurosaki too..." Narrowing her eyes she started running to her _gigai._

* * *

"If you want to save your own live, run away now, Kurosaki." Ishida said.

"But, Ishida..."

"Do you have any choice in this, Kurosaki...?"

Clenching his fist, he grabbed Karin's hand... And ran.

* * *

Rukia glanced at her phone. A dot was appearing near the hollow, signalling to her somebody was fighting the Hollow. Rukia sighed in relief, knowing that Ichigo must have escaped. As she continued to run in the direction of ichigo, she noticed Chappy. "Chappy! Have you seen Kurosaki Ichigo and Karin Kurosaki at all?"

"No, Rukia-sama, but, I sense a Quincy's presence."

Rukia was confused. "A Quincy?"

"Ishida Ryuken's son."

Rukia widened her eyes. Ishida Ryuken... That name... Sounded too familiar. Deciding to take her mind off this for the moment, she was distracted by a beeping sound yet again. Flipping her cellphone, there was a third red dot. Rukia widened her eyes in disbelief. _Impossible... This is too much... Who could have so much spiritual pressure and is leaking out carelessly...? Kurosaki wouldn't do that... _Realization dawned on her. _Kaien...! It must be Kaien...! _

"Ichi-nii, we can't run far... They are catching up...!"

Ichigo squeezed Karin's hand even tighter. "Even though we can't, we _have _to, Karin! Mom and Dad are still waiting for us!"

"Ichi-nii!"

A screamed echoed and Ichigo looked behind to see that the monster striked Karin on the leg and her leg was bleeding. "Karin!"

"Ichi-nii, I'm fine. You better run for your life more than me..." Karin stated in a weak voice.

"There's no way I'm leaving you behind!" Ichigo scolded Karin. "Come on, let's get home. Dad is a doctor after all, he can cure your injuries."

"But, Ichi-nii..."

"Don't screw with me, Karin!" Karin looked up at her brother to look at his eyes and Karin widened her eyes. There was an intense amount of fear which Karin had never noticed before. Fear for both of _their lives. _

"Ichi-nii..."

Closing her eyes and making an effort to stand up, Karin continues to run with Ichigo, but, no longer than 5 seconds, she felt herself slipping away and falling to the ground with her eyes closed. Ichigo, immediately noticing it, turned around. "Karin!" Upon seeing Karin making no movement to move, Ichigo panicked, taking Karin in his arms and lowered his head so his hair hid his expression. "Karin!"

Neither Ichigo nor Karin noticed the _monster_ who was getting to ichigo and preparing to slash him... Except one.

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily! Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

* * *

**A/N: I think it should be obvious who the last sentence belonged to, actually. Although I kept it at AU, I kept the characters' powers. XD Now, who's Kaien...? Late in the night, not gonna spend any more time than this.**

**IchiRuki01, signing off. **


	26. The Feeling Of Being Useless

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the twenty-fourth chapter of 'Healing One's Heart' and this chapter involves a kid and the hatred Inoue Orihime has for his brother, Sora Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki, who is near death and being saved by someone. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**kyurikochan: **Yes, Kaien died in my story. He certainly died. So, who's this Kaien's Rukia talking about? Maybe this chapter will give you a slightly better idea. :D Happy reading!

* * *

A shield appeared between Ichigo and the Hollow. Ichigo, shocked, turned around. "Inoue! How...?"

Inoue ran to Ichigo and inspected Karin. "I have some sort of power since young, I realized. And, it was activated one day."

"How...?"

Inoue didn't turn her gaze on Ichigo. "That's a tale saved for later, if we have time. Right now, Karin-chan should be attended to first." Ichigo didn't respond. "Leave her to me, Kurosaki-kun. Run, before my shield breaks."

"I can't leave Karin like this!"

"Do you have a better idea than this, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo was about to reply when Inoue turned her gaze on him. "Do you have a better idea to leave her here with me and run alone?" Inoue knew she was asking for the impossible. She knew. But, was it wrong...? Was it wrong to want your crush to stay safe and helping his sister at the same time?

Ichigo stood up, after placing a kiss on Karin's forehead. "Take good care of her."

"I most certainly will, Kurosaki-kun."

With that, Ichigo ran off.

* * *

Rukia stood up, a shout echoed into the distance alerting her. _"Ichi-nii... Run alone..." _Rukia widened her eyes. _That was Karin... She did get injured after all... _Rukia turned around to run towards Karin as her cellphone beeped once again. Looking at it, a yellow dot was on the second location where the second red dot is and the first red dot has disappeared. _Who... From this yellow dot... Is it a healer...? But, who... And, it seems the first Hollow has been defeated... _"A third... Hollow..." Rukia clenched her fist. _Urahara Kisuke... You are so getting it from me when this is done..._

* * *

"Hime, that was selfish of you."

Inoue looked to see Ishida walking towards her. "How was I selfish? I just wanted to protect..."

"Do you think I would have not known what you were thinking, Hime?" Inoue widened her eyes. "You wanted to protect Kurosaki, that part's true. But, who is to say that Kurosaki didn't want to protect Karin too?" Inoue lowered her head. "Like how Sora did it for you, Hime."

"Don't talk about him in front of me, Uryuu."

Ishida narrowed his eyes. "If you say so, Hime." With that, Ishida and Inoue stood back to back, staying silent.

"That brother of mine... Is an idiotic brother of mine." Despite saying that, Inoue had a tear that streamed down her cheeks. "Like hell if I said I would care for him."

Ishida glanced at Inoue and behind his shoulder. "Hime..." Ishida stroked her hair and smiled. "I'm surprised at how clueless you are."

Inoue looked up at Ishida. "What...?"

"Nothing." Firing an arrow at said Hollow, Inoue's shield broke and he pretended not to notice Sora standing behind Inoue, hearing the conversation. "You are so clueless, Hime..."

* * *

The more Ichigo ran, the more he felt useless. His name meant 'One who protects'... So, why the hell couldn't he protect his own sister...? He was not letting what happened to his Mom... Happened to Karin. No, he wouldn't let it happen... No, he wouldn't!

* * *

_5-year-old Ichigo was crying. "Jeez, Ichigo, no matter how many times I beat you in a match, you would always cry, you know that?" _

_"That was painful, tatsuki!" Ichigo pouted and wailed at the same time which Tatsuki found it cute. _

_Ruffling his hair, Tatsuki grinned. "You will get over it someday." _

_Pouting, Ichigo punched Tatsuki playfully. "As if, Tatsuki!" _

_"Look, Ichigo..." Tatsuki pointed in the direction of a woman. "That's your Mother coming to fetch you from school."_

_Ichigo turned to the direction Tatsuki was pointing, and, saw his Mom. A bright smile formed on his face. "Okaasan!" _

_Masaki smiled. "Ichigo, how was your day with Tatsuki?" _

_Ichigo pouted cutely. "Tatsuki beat me up again!" _

_Tatsuki folded her arms. "Man up, will you...?" _

_Masaki giggled and led Ichigo out of the school. "Come on, we will be going home now. Tatsuki, thanks so much for taking care of Ichigo." _

_Tatsuki blushed a light shade of red. "It's nothing, Kurosaki-san..." And, when she saw Ichigo waving a hand back at her, she smiled and started the journey back to her home. Tatsuki was considered childhood friends with Ichigo since the school term started, actually. But, despite so long, she still didn't have a clue why did Ichigo smiled at seeing Masaki. It was like... Seeing a lover. But, it's somehow ridiculous, isn't it...?_

* * *

Ichigo ran, not noticing a Hollow was behind him, and, certainly not noticing that a Hollow was aiming for his leg.

* * *

Rukia kept running, making a mental note that she would kill Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Youruichi when all these are over. Yet, she narrowed her eyes at the presence she sensed. She, at least, recognized the emotions of presence she felt... _It's the feeling of.. Being Useless... The owner of this feeling... Is... Kurosaki Ichigo... _She narrowed her eyes.

* * *

A 5-year old kid came running towards the direction of KaraKura High, all along, saying a word. "Mommy, where are you~~~?"

* * *

_Masaki was Ichigo's Mom, everybody know that. But, whenever Ichigo was near his Mom, he could always sense... An odd sense of comfort. Ichigo smiled at this, his mother holding his hand in a very lovingly way. His Mother was the centre of their world, he wouldn't deny. If his Mom, for some reason, would die, the whole world would cease to exist, at least for Ichigo. Glancing out of the scenary, Ichigo had always liked the river. River... Seemed to bring a sense of peace to him. But, on this particular day, it was a different experience from any other days. A day... That nearly caused his Mom to die. _

_Ichigo Kurosaki... A name which means 'One who protects'. From young, Ichigo's desire is to protect. His first person to protect on the list was his parents, then, came his sisters and friends. But, on this particular day, the crime named 'Guilt' came to be his friend. _

_Glancing out of the river, he saw a young girl, as if commiting suicide by walking into the river. "Wait!" _

_Masaki glanced at Ichigo and widened her eyes to see Ichigo running into the river and looked shocked. "Wait, Ichigo! Where are you going!"_

* * *

Rukia ran some more and as every second goes by,the more panicked she became. In a few minutes' time, things went from Heaven... To hell. She was suddenly at a loss. Three Hollows were roaming around and each has their own fights all along. She believed that Urahara and Youruichi have their own fights too. And, she knew faintly, there was a presence coming towards the school. What was she to do?

**"I sense a tasty soul~~~~!" **

Hearing this, Rukia snapped her eyes right open. She knew what to do now... Ignoring the bruises she had gotten on the previous football tournament, she ran towards the direction where Kurosaki Ichigo is.

* * *

The Hollow disappeared, purified by Ishida's arrow. Facing Inoue, Ishida spoke. "Hime, that was cruel of you, don't you think?"

"What do you mean I'm cruel?"

Ishida sighed. "Had you really not noticed your brother's presence when you spoke of those words?"

Inoue shrugged. "It's not my fault that he's there."

Ishida glanced at Inoue before looking away. "It's the brothers' responsibility to look after the sisters', isn't it...?"

Inoue widened her eyes and looked down, seemingly guilty of her words. "He left me, Uryuu-kun... He left me..."

Ishida glanced at Inoue once again. "Orihime, you have me. Even though your brother is gone, you still have me, don't you? Orihime..."

"I... Uryuu-kun..."

Sora, on the sidelines, watched as Ishida hug Inoue in the most comfortable way ever and Ishida turned to glance at Sora, giving him a smile. Sora returned the same gesture before deciding on the fact that she didn't need to worry about his sister, Inoue Orihime... Anymore.

* * *

Ichigo still continued running, no destination on where's he running to, only concentrated on running. And, that was when he was shocked when a slash appeared on his leg and had blood leaking out his injuries. "Aargh!"

* * *

_**"Oh, a woman I see here!" **_

_Masaki had pushed Ichigo aside and Ichigo widened his eyes and tried to shake his Mom. "Okkasan...?" _

_And, that was when Ichigo saw a blurry image of fangs coming down onto his Mother. Finding nothing to go against the _monster_, Ichigo used his own body to shield his Mom, closing his eyes tightly. _At least... I can die... Protecting Mom... _And, that was when he heard it, another roar._

* * *

Closing his eyes tightly, Ichigo laid on the ground, a tear streamed down his cheeks, relieving the terrible memory. His Mom wasn't dead, but... It still hurt... Knowing that he nearly caused the death of _his _Mom, out of all people. Pretending not to notice the Hollow was near him, pretending not to notice the fangs are near his chest, knowing he will die in a few seconds, he glanced fearfully at the monster before he heard a command.

**"Some No Mai, Tsuki Shiro!" **


	27. Shiba Kaien

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the twenty-fifth chapter of 'Healing One's Heart' and this chapter involves Shiba Kaien and the struggles Rukia has for the kid in person.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**kyurikochan: **I think we can't blame Inoue for that. If my brother died in that way, I would blame him too. XD

**Aizawa: **Keep reading because there are more Ishida and Rukia interactions after this! XD

**Mari: **In my past chapters, I mentioned to the fact that Shiba Kaien is dead. That may give you a slight idea of how he was found but as this form which you will find out by reading this chapter. But, I'm not revealing that, so, guess! XD To the end of this chapter, it certainly seems like that, but, if I make it that way, it wouldn't be any difference from Bleach, would it? XD This story is made so that Ichigo _wouldn't _be a Shinigami and can only watch on the sidelines. Besides, I'm not good at battle scenes~! XD O.O Gambateh for your 'Destined Tale', all right? XD I'm not used t reviewing and like to be a sient reader though. XDXD

**Kuchiki chappy: **Finally, after you go MIA for so long~~~! XD Haha, hope you enjoy this chapter! XD

* * *

Before Ichigo's very eyes, a white pillar appeared and entrapped the Hollow in it. Ichigo widened his eyes to look behind him, to see who his savior was.

* * *

_A black figure appeared before Ichigo and his Mom, back facing them. "Who are you...?" _

_"You have no need to know, kid." The person replied._

* * *

Ichigo widened his eyes yet again. "Rukia-sensei..."

"You shouldn't be here."

"I..."

"I specifically told you to bring Karin Kurosaki and run, didn't you? **I told you to**." Rukia scolded Ichigo.

Ichigo lowered his head. "I... I couldn't..."

Rukia closed her eyes. "I don't need you, get out of here."

"I couldn't leave you out here with these monsters!"

The pillars shattered. **"You didn't think you could trap me with these easy tricks, did you...?" **

Rukia smiled. "No, I didn't."

With that, Rukia disappeared before Ichigo's very eyes. As Ichigo looked around in panic, she reappeared right in front of the Hollow, clashing her sword against his fangs. "Rukia-sensei!" With force, she pushed the Hollow back a few feet backwards, narrowing her eyes, only charging forward once more to attack the Hollow. "Rukia-sensei, you are injured!"

"I don't need you to worry your little head about me!" Rukia shouted. "Get Karin Kurosaki, which I believe she's healed, and... Get out of here! This is not your place to interfere!"

In the blink of second, the Hollow in front of Rukia disappeared. Knowing where the figure was headed, she stood in front of Ichigo and felt her getting slashed by the chest. **"Rukia-sensei!" **

Rukia dropped down to her knees, sending a glare towards Ichigo's way. "Didn't you hear my words...? I said..." Rukia spat blood out of her mouth. **"GET OUT OF HERE!" **

"I refuse!" Ichigo shouted. "I refuse to leave you alone!"

Rukia closed her eyes and glanced at the Hollow once more. **"Some No Mai, Tsuki Shiro." **The same pillar of ice trapped the Hollow once again. Ichigo was confused, the attack had been used once, wouldn't it be obvious to know that it won't work on the enemy twice? But, as expected of Rukia, she had other tricks in mind. Stretching her arms out, she chanted an incantation. **"Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" **

Two shots of blue energy was sent from Rukia's hand to the ice pillar and immediately exploded, the Hollow nowhere to be found. "Rukia-sensei...?"

Rukia panted hard, but, mentally sighed in relief. "It's... Gone..."

And, with that, out of exhaustion, Rukia fell into Ichigo's arms. Panting hard, she looked up at Ichigo. "Rukia-sensei..."

"It's really frustrating, Kurosaki... You are the only one who see me at my weakest state... I hate it..." Rukia muttered.

Ichigo only smiled this time. But, all so suddenly, he was being pushed aside.

* * *

"Looks like the trouble is cleared, huh, Youruichi...?" Urahara mused.

"And, looks like your fate will be decided soon." Youruichi smirked. "Seriously, what the hell possessed you to let Kaien get out of the school so easily...?"

"It's not my fault!" Urahara defended hismelf.

* * *

_"Uncle Urahara!" _

_Kisuke turned back to see who would be calling him at such a time. Upon seeing who the caller is, Kisuke widened his eyes. "Kaien! How... Why... What...?" _

_Kaien giggled. "One question at a time, Uncle Urahara!" _

_Kisuke composed himself. "All right, first thing first, how did you know where to find me...?" _

_Kaien seemed to ponder this. "I met a girl who told me where you are when I told her your name." _

_Kisuke knelt beside Kaien. "So, who's that girl...?" _

_Kaien squealed in excitement. "Karin Kurosaki~~~!" _

So, that's why she was late for school today... _"Alright, second question, Kaien, why did you run out of your school...?" _

_"I miss Mommy~~~!" _

_Kisuke felt a vein pop. "You... Miss... Mommy...? That's your reason, Kaien?" _

_"Hai!" _

_Kisuke ruffled Kaien's hair. "You should know, Kaien, that isn't a valid reason to run from school." Kaien lowered down his head, not saying anything, as if wanting to avoid the topic at all costs. "Well, Kaien, since you are already here, why not you take the opportunity to see your Mom's soccer tournament?" _

_Kaien's eyes brightened up. "Is Mommie joining~~~?" _

_Kisuke shrugged. "Your Mom's not joining... For now." _

* * *

"Looks like our fate's sealed too, Youruichi." Youruichi only nodded her head in agreement. "Perhaps... January 25th will be the time for our fate to be sealed."

* * *

"The presence disappeared, Uryuu-kun." Inoue looked at Ishida.

Ishida glanced back at Inoue and nodded. "It seems that Rukia-sensei defeated the last."

Inoue widened her eyes. "Rukia-sensei...? Why would she...?" Inoue narrowed her eyes. "Do you know Rukia-sensei, Uryuu-kun?"

Ishida shrugged this time. "Heard from Dad about Rukia-sensei. So, I do know a little." Holding her hand, Ishida spoke. "I have a feeling that Rukia-sensei's injured, come on."

Inoue lowered her head, she couldn't differentiate... Did Ishida hold her hand because he kept the same feeling when he confessed to her...? Or, was it because... That was a faster way to get to Rukia-sensei faster...? Despite that, Inoue let a smile grace her lips. _At least I can take solace to the fact he's holding my hand... _

* * *

"Mommie~~~! Mommie~~~! Mommie, wake up~~~!"

Ichigo was surprised at the fact he was pushed away. Looking at the kid who shouted 'Mommie', Ichigo was once again surprised. He could pose as his twin, seriously... If he didn't look like a mere 5-year-old kid. "Um... You are...?"

If Kaien heard it, he didn't respond or never bothered to answer at all. "Mommie~~~!"

Rukia opened her eyes weakly and the first view when she opened her eyes was a bunch of brown spiky hair, which looked so much alike Kurosaki. But, at the same time, she knew it was not Kurosaki and allowed a smile to grace her lips. "Kaien..."

Kaien seemed to have sighed in relief. "Mommie, what happened...?"

Rukia hesitated on what to say despite her state. She couldn't possibly tell the 5-year-old kid he was the one who alerted these _monsters, _could she...? "I fell, Kaien... I fell..."

Kaien pouted, seemingly knowing his Mom was hiding things, but, chose not to ponder. "But, that looks serious!"

Rukia ruffled Kaien's hair. "Mommie's fine... Really... You can touch me and witness I'm fine..." Rukia smiled. As Kaien started touching Rukia's bloodied wound and seemed close to crying, Ichigo looked away, deeming this a scene he shouldn't look at. Suddenly, the memory came to him, his Mom _almost _dead. It came to him so terribly he winced. "It's not what you think, Kurosaki. Get that idea off your head."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean...?"

"Kaien and I are not..." Rukia hesitated for a little bit before sighing. "I'm not married or anything, Kaien is not..." Trying her best to stand up, her movements were halted.

"I'm not your child, Mommie...?"

The broken face, the saddened expression that Kaien had led Rukia close to tears. _Kaien... _Closing her eyes, Rukia swallowed her tears in and put on a smile. "You are always Mommie's dearest precious baby, Kaien." Rukia enveloped Kaien in a hug. "Don't ever forget that."

Kaien nodded happily, seemingly satisfied while pointing at ichigo's direction while letting go of Rukia. "Daddie...?"

Rukia cast a stern gaze. "Kaien." Kaien turned to look at her. "He's not your Daddy and _will never be_. From now on, don't call him your Daddy. Ever." Never allowing her stern gaze to waver, she wanted to get her point across to Kaien. "Do you understand?"

Kaien pouted. "Mommie~~~"

"Do. You. Understand. Kaien."

Not knowing what Rukia's tone meant, Kaien immediately began wailing and Rukia was panicking. "Kaien, what happened?" Kaien only wailed harder and Rukia groaned. "My tone wasn't that hard, Kaien..."

"I want a Daddie~~~!"

* * *

Ishida glanced at the sight in front of him. Kaien wailing, Rukia trying to comfort him and Ichigo doing _absolutely nothing _at all. Sighing, he went over to Rukia. "Rukia-sensei, you seem injured."

Turning her gaze at Ishida for a moment, she widened her eyes. "That outfit... A Quincy..."

"You seem to know my beings."

Rukia smiled. "My Mom was friends with your Dad. So, it doesn't seem as such a surprise. Ryuken Ishida was his name, wasn't he?"

Ishida returned the same gesture and began walking to Kaien, ruffling his hair. "Kaien, remember me...?"

Kaien looked up and looked surprised. "You are... The Nii-san who helped me...?"

Ishida nodded and Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Both of you... Met before...?"

"Is that so strange?" Rukia, hearing his words, immediately shook her head. "I just happened to meet little Kaien when he was in a bind, right, Kaien?" Ishida ruffled Kaien's hair lovingly.

Kaien nodded and when Ishida raised Kaien to sit on his lap, he felt Rukia's tug. Ishida fixed his gaze on Rukia who didn't tear her gaze off him. But, getting the question Rukia asked without speaking, he smiled and shook his head. With that, Rukia let go, narrowing her gaze on Inoue and sighed. Turning to face Inoue, she smiled. "A brother's responsibility... Is to take care of her little sister..." Looking at Karin Kurosaki who's healed, she continued. "Until his death."

Inoue widened her eyes, and, once again, tears swelled up. "Rukia-sensei..."

"Daddie...?"

Rukia felt a vein pop. "Kaien, don't acknowledge your Daddy just like that! Neither Uryuu nor Kurosaki will have a chance of being your daddy!"

Kaien was shocked at Rukia's tone, at the least. "I want a Daddie, Mommie!"

"Deal with it when I tell you you won't get one!" Rukia shouted, out of patience.

Kaien wailed harder and Ichigo, finally not standing it anymore, stepped closer to Kaien. "Kaien is your name, right...?" Kaien noded tearfully. "If you like, you can call me Daddie, how about that...?" Ichigo smiled.

Rukia stood up fully, her wounds forgotten. "Kurosaki, stop leading him on!"

"A Mother isn't supposed to let her son cry when her son wails like that!"

"I told you, Kurosaki, he's not my..." Rukia stopped speaking and clenched her fist, closing her eyes, not speaking anymore. Tears streamed down, she didn't know what to say to make things better anymore, she was suddenly very tired.

"Rukia-chan..."

Hearing her name, she swiftly took her sword up and charged towards the one who called her. **"FUCK YOU, KISUKE! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? JUST... WHAT THE HELL OF THE GODS' MEANING IS THIS?" **

Although met with Rukia's outburst, Urahara didn't look fazed and even had the time to joke around. "I don't want to fuck you, Rukia-chan~~~ There's only one person who I wanna fuck~~~"

To Urahara's surprise, Rukia got angrier. **"YOU THINK I'M JOKING, URAHARA KISUKE?" **

Youruichi stepped up. "Rukia..."

Rukia turned to glance up at Youruichi. "I hate this... Youruichi... I hate this... What have I done to deserve this... Why me...? I... I don't get it at all... It makes no sense!"

A sudden voice stopped Rukia from speaking. "Mommie, you hate me~~~?" Rukia widened her eyes, not noticing Kaien was just nearby with Ishida beside him. Dropping to her knees, Rukia cried her heart out. All this... Was just too much... _Kaien-dono... Byakuya Nii-san... Hisana-nee... Sasuke-kun... Kurosaki... Uryuu... Sakura... _All of this... Was simply too much.. "Mommie~~~?" Rukia couldn't respond and simply continued to cry, while Kaien walked over and hugged her. "Mommie, Kaien's here~~~"

Hearing this only caused Rukia to cry harder, remembering a certain memory she had with Kaien.

* * *

_"Kuchiki, what do you think both our babies would be like?" _

_8-year-old Rukia pondered on it. "Maybe... Just exactly like you!" _

_Kaien laughed. "I do hope he or she would have your eyes though." He grinned. "You know how much I love the color of your eyes." _

_Rukia blushed. _

* * *

This time, Ishida made the step to hug Rukia and Kaien altogether. "I know what happened, Rukia-sensei." Rukia widened her eyes before looking at Ishida. "On that day, when you decided to keep Kaien, you should know, Rukia-sensei... These would be the consequences."

Rukia closed her eyes. True enough, that was the day she adopted Kaien. Smiling slightly, she wrapped both her arms around Kaien and Ishida.

"Thank you, Ishida..."

Ichigo scowled, frowning.

* * *

**A/N: O.O I see some tension~~~! And Rukia, what great mooooood swings Rukia has~~~! XD Now that the invasion of Hollow is over and Shiba Kaien is introduced in this story? What will be next? A hint, it's still January in this story, guys. XD And... *Shuts up* Review! XD **

**IchiRuki01, signing off. **


	28. Birtdhay 1  Surprises & Gratitudes

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the twenty-sixth chapter of 'Healing One's Heart' and this chapter involves a surprise. Enjoy reading! XD

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**Aizawa: **I just know you would looooooooooooooooove that idea very much, Aizawa. XD Well, Rukia and Kaien was in love, therefore, it sounds slightly logical. :D

**Mari: **The behind of the appearance of Kaien is a thing that popped up into my mind because that's how inspiration worked sometimes. -.- Then, I thought... "What would be the reason for little Kaien's reappearance?" A light bulb popped in my mind as I thought of something brilliant. XD After saying all that, my point was: Your guess is... *Drum roils* WRONG! XD Haha. LOL More will be revealed in this chapter about Kaien, what I can say is... Their relationship is kinda... Complicated. XD

**Monk Gyatso: **Yes, you are right. That's the main idea for having Ishida over there in the story. But, at some point of time, Ishida will have to connect to Inoue, somehow. I believe in slight IshiRuki as well, that's why I had the possibilities of such pairings to occur. I hadn't even lanned on how Ishida and Rukia is gonna go through the story though. XD

**kyurikochan: **I'm glad that this chapter got you curious. Remember, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me or you can just guess like what Mari does in the reviews. LOL XD

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes weakly, glancing at the date. _January 14... _It was always not a good day for her, January 14, that is. Closing her eyes, she attempted to go to sleep, wanting to skip today's duty of teaching and she groaned when she heard Kaien's little squeals. "Mommie~~~ Mommie~~~"

Rukia opened her eyes tiredly. "What is it, Kaien?"

"Happie birthdae, Momie~~~!"

Rukia slightly smiled and ruffled Kaien's hair. "Thanks, sweetie."

Kaien pouted. "I'm a boy, Mommie~~~ Stop calling me sweetie!"

Rukia poked Kaien's cheeks playfully. "Kaien, no matter how old you are, you know that I will aways regard you as my 'Sweetie'."

Kaien pouted once more. "Mommie~~~!"

As Kaien tickled Rukia, Rukia giggled until they heard the voice of Youruichi's. "Are you really sure you should attend school today?"

Rukia glanced at the speaker. "Youruichi." Smiling, she continued speaking. "Those students are my responsibility. No matter how much I feel unwell, I have to go."

"Can I go with you, Mommie~~~?"

Rukia smiled at Kaien. "Sure."

Everyday, when it's time for Rukia to leave and go to KaraKura High, Youruichi would still be cooking in the kitchen and Urahara would still be watching his newspaper at the couch. Neither would be alerted to send Rukia off. But, this time, it was somehow weird that Urahara and Youruichi walked her to the door, Rukia holding Kaien's small hand. "Be careful, both of you."

Rukia smiled. "It's weird, Kisuke annd Youruichi, that you walked me to the door." Rukia ruffled Kaien's hair. "Is it because of our little Kaien?"

Urahara chuckled and Youruichi giggled. "Rukia, you know we love Kaien more than you."

Rukia pouted at Youruichi's words. "That's mean, considering you _are _my _guardians _and Kaien is _my _child."

Youruichi giggled once more and hugged Rukia. "Take care of yourself, alright? And, Kaien too."

Although this was really weird in Rukia's mind, Rukia noted, she thought nothing of it as she smiled. "Yeah, I got it, Youruichi, and, don't be too emotional on me, will you...?"

Youruichi scoffed. "You know I'm only doing this once, so, you might as well suck it up and enjoy while you can." _Not like there is any more chance for us to do it to you, even if Kaien's not around. _

"Mommie~~~ Shall we go~~~?"

Rukia smiled, releasing herself from Youruichi and holding on Kaien's hand. "I'm going, Urahara and Youruichi." Urahara tipped his hat a little while Youruichi had a hand in greeting. "Oh, don't makeout too much when I'm gone."

Youruichi had a faint blush on her cheeks and Urahara just chuckled. "You are no better than Kisuke yourself, Rukia."

Rukia just laughed in response and strode out of the house, holding Kaien's little hand, not responding to Youruichi, definitely not expecting the scene she would find at school and a few days after today.

* * *

_Renji caught up to Rukia the next day. "Rukia! What happened to you?" _

_Rukia turned to glance at Renji. "Ah, Renji. The injuries I got on my hands was when I fell down the stairs. Have you got something to ask me?" _

_Renji folded his arms, frowning as if not believing her reasons for getting those injuries, but, decided not to probe. "I believe you do owe me a reason, Kuchiki." _

_Rukia giggled. "I guess I do, huh...?"_

* * *

"Mommie~~~?"

Rukia was snapped out of his thoughts. "What is it, sweetie?"

Kaien pouted once again. "I told you, Mommie~~~ Don't call me sweetie~~~!"

Rukia laughed at Kaien's words and ruffled his hair. "All right, what is it, Kaien?"

Kaien's eyes brightened up. "Will Uncle Ichigo be coming~~~?"

Rukia let a frown grace her features. During these past few days, Kaien had gotten considerably close with Ichigo, for unknown reasons. Every afternoon, Kaien would ask Rukia whether he can go out or not, And, his destination would always be Ichigo's house, which he got the address from Ichigo and would always play with him. Apparently, Ichigo's whole family has came to accept Kaien as their own. Rukia sighed, knelt down and ruffled Kaien's hair. "Yes, Uncle Ichigo will be there."

Seeing Kaien clapping his hand excitedly, Rukia let a smile grace her features this time. "Yayiee~~~!"

Rukia laughed this time.

* * *

_"I remember... Of course, it wasn't the exact same words, but...I do remember... I said a similar piece of advice to Byakuya-nii." _

_Renji widened his eyes. "You did...?" _

_"Yea, I guess..." Rukia smiled. _

_Renji softened his eyes but grinned. "You did take my advice after all!" _

_Rukia scoffed. "I didn't know you have selective hearings, Renji. It was... Before I met you..." _

_"What happened?" Renji questioned. _

_Rukia turned her gaze on Renji. "Byakuya-nii was depressed and not even Hisana-Nee could get through to him. I decided... I would try." _

_Renji put a hand on Rukia's shoulder, knowing this would put her onto some uncomfortable levels. "Exactly... What did you say to him, Rukia...?"_

* * *

"Mommie~~~"

Rukia groaned once again, snapping out of her thinking. _Can I get some peace around here for a few moments? _"What is it, Kaien?"

"Do Mommie think... Uncle Ichigo can be my Daddie~~~?"

This time, Rukia groaned mentally. _Why are we on this topic once again...? _But, glancing at Kaien's look, she knew she had to pick her words wisely. Kneeling down to Kaien, Rukia smiled. "Kaien, why do you want Uncle Ichigo to be your Daddy?"

"Because Uncle Ichigo looks like Kaien~~~!"

_I think everybody sees that as well, Kaien. _Sighing Rukia asked. "Any other reasons, Kaien...?"

Kaien seemed to ponder on this question, putting his small finger underneath his chin. "Because.. Mommie seems... Um..."

Rukia was confused. "Seems...?" Kaien didn't know how to elaborate with words and so, raised both of his fingers together. Moving both of his fingers together in constant motion, he made it until he bumped two of the fingers together and Rukia, seeing this, narrowed her eyes. "Kaien, you don't mean that, do you...?"

Kaien didn't know whether Rukia understood his vague explanations or not. Therefore, he was confused. "Eh...?"

"Does Kaien means..." Taking a deep breath, Rukia continued. "Mommie and Uncle Ichigo are together?"

Feeling slight happiness that Rukia understood his vague meaning, Kaien smiled happily and clapped his hand excitedly. "Hai~~~!"

Rukia stood up, letting Kaien grab her hand, continuing to make her way towards the school. "Nah, Kaien." When Kaien looked at her, she gripped his hand tighter. "Me and Uncle ichigo are just... Impossible, you know...?" Hearing this, Kaien didn't speak any further, only holding Rukia's hand and continued on their way to the school. "But, it wasn't long since Rukia broke the silence. "Happiness doesn't last, Kaien... I'm sure... These happiness of mine... Will be taken away... Sooner or later."

* * *

_"I'm still confused, Rukia." Byakuya stated when they went to pay for the cakes. "Why do you eat 2 cakes when you know your little tummy can't take that many...?" _

_And, Rukia had a vague idea that Byakuya's question... Went beyond the cakes. _

* * *

"Rukia, good morning."

Turning, Rukia smiled. "Good morning to you too, Ukitake."

Ukitake knelt down and ruffled Kaien's hair. "I see our little Kaien's here too. Missed your Mommy too much?"

Kaien had a blush on his slightly red cheeks which Rukia laughed at that and ruffled his hair and turned to face Ukitake once again. "It's rare of you to stop by my office, Ukitake. Did you have something to tell me?"

"Ah, that." Ukitake stood up and faced Rukia. "I would assume... You told your students when yourr birthday is...?"

"Birthday...?" Rukia scratched her back of her head, as if pondering the question. "Ah, I remember now, Kurosaki asked me and I gave him the date of my birthday."

Ukitake smiled in response. "Then, I think you would find a surprise waiting for you in the classroom."

Rukia was confused throughly. "They did something bad...?"

Ukitake only smiled and Kaien secretly smiled as well. "You will know when you get back to the classroom."

* * *

_The next morning, Hisana called Rukia over. "Hisana-nee?" _

_"Rukia, come." As Rukia sat on Hisana's lap, she kissed Rukia's cheeks lovingly. "What did you say to your brother?" _

_As Rukia glanced and took the gaze of her brother playing football, she took a snapshot mentally and kept it in her own mind before facing Hisana and smiled brightly. "Secret!"_

* * *

"Happy birthday, Rukia-sensei!"

When Rukia first walked in the room, the first word she heard was that particular sentence and excited cheers from her students. Looking at the classroom, she was shocked to find it decorated with banners writing 'Happy Birthday', balloons and everything. She allowed a small smile. "Shouldn't you guys be studying for your test by now...?"

Keigo pouted. "Rukia-sensei~~~"

Rukia giggled as Keigo mentally reminded herself of Kaien. On the other hand, everybody was shocked at seeing Rukia giggling, saved for Ichigo who had a small smile on his face. "I was joking, Asano. Well, thank you."

Keigo smiled and pulled Rukia in to the classroom. Rukia took a glance back at Kaien only to find him and Ichigo together again. Shaking her head and smiling, she decided to enjoy today... To the fullest. Until her happiness is taken away like many years ago, that is...

"Uncle Ichigo~~~!"

Ichigo laughed. It was weird how Kaien seemed so clingy onto him. "Kaien, how have you been?"

Kaien squealed and hugged Ichigo's leg as he was only tall enough to reach there. "Kaien missed you, Uncle Ichigo~~~!" Ichigo ruffled Kaien's hair and Kaien pouted. "Why does everyone like to mess up my hair~~~?"

Ichigo seemed to consider this question. "Perhaps because your hair is spiky like mine, Kaien?"

Kaien clapped his hand excitedly. "That's why I want Uncle Ichigo to be my Daddie~~~!"

Ichigo shook his head out of exhaustion. To his mind, Kaien could be not more than 5 years, but, it was really amazing how much Kaien knows about parentage, that is, or less, either one. Carrying Kaien in his own arms, Ichigo asked Kaien, trying to put the words so softly that it doesn't hurt him. "Doesn't Kaien have a Daddie...?"

When Ichigo saw Kaien's expression, he had wished to take his words back, but, knew there was no way. Kaien looked down, as if wondering how to answer. But, after a few seconds, Kaien seemed to decide to answer truthfully. "No..." When Ichigo raised an ehyebrow, Kaien continued. "No, from what I already know, Kaien already had no Daddie, that's why the kids were bullying me..."

Ichigo widened his eyes. "You mean...?" Kaien nodded and Ichigo felt more confused than ever. If Kaien didn't have a Father, where would he pop out from then? The dustbin? "Kaien, Uncle Ichigo's confused. How...?"

Before Ichigo could complete his sentence, Kaien interrupted him, as if knowing what his mind was thinking and what Ichigo was asking. "I was found by Mommie."

"Found...?"

Kaien took a sad look on. "In the graveyard."

Ichigo widened his eyes even more. Did somebody abandon Kaien in the graveyard? Putting a hand on Kaien's shoulder as if reassuring him, Ichigo continued to ask. "How did Kaien end up in the graveyard?"

"Kaien had no memory, I had no idea... Who my parents were... When I opened my eyes, I saw Mommie. Mommie's eyes..." Heaving a sigh, Kaien didn't speak anymore.

Ichigo smiled. "It's all right, Kaien."

Kaien looked at Ichigo and smiled, seemingly grateful that Ichigo hadn't asked more. But, that look of his supposed 'Mother', he wouldn't forget. It was a mix of reactions, he could tell that much. It was a mix of reaction of fear and relief.

"Come on, let's enjoy this party, shall we, Kaien...?"

Snapping out of his little trance, he faced Ichigo, smiling. "Hai!"

* * *

"Congratulations, Arisawa."

Tatsuki turned around. "Ah, Rukia-sensei! It's all thanks to you yesterday!"

Rukia smiled. "I only gave you a hit to start your path. It's all yours from now on."

Tatsuki pouted in response. "You always say words that are too complicated to understand, Rukia-sensei." After saying that, she grinned. "And, don't be too hard on yourself, Rukia-sensei! All of us did our best!"

* * *

_I can only be glad that KaraKura High doesn't serve alcohol. If not, I will treat what Arisawa just said as an effect of the alcohol. _"Well, yeah, I guess..." Rukia smiled awkwardly.

"Abarai-sensei! Over here!"

Hearing Tatsuki call for Renji, Rukia glanced behind her. "Hey, Renji, it's nice of you to come as well."

Renji grinned. "You know I will never miss your birthdays for anything."

Rukia laughed. "So, what? Is the whole school here to celebrate my birthday or something?"

Renji patted Rukia back a little too _harshly _and laughed. "You could say that. At least, teachers who are friends to you came to your party."

Rukia faced Renji and let a smile on her lips. "Don't you have a class to attend, by the way?"

Renji scoffed. "Che, nothing's more important than your birthday."

Rukia smiled. "Glad you think so." Instantly, she turned around and was immediately lost in her own thoughts. _Teachers that were my friends... That means... Uchiha Sasuke... Sasuke-kun... Is not present... The only one I want to be present... Is not present... _

"Rukia-sensei, is something the matter? You seem out of your thoughts."

Snapping out of her daze, she looked at the caller. "Ishida, you are here too?"

Ishida pushed his glasses up. "Of course, I'm one of the members of Class 1-3 too, why wouldn't I be here?"

Rukia smiled and raised a hand in defense. "No, I wasn't meaning that. I was surprised that you would be here." Ishida smiled in response and Rukia glanced out of the corner of her eyes to see Inoue. "So, you didn't get through to her last time...?"

Ishida shook his head in response. "No, I didn't... She was too absorbed in Sora last time... Ah, is Sora gone yet?"

Rukia gazed outside the classroom. "It seems that, other than Inoue, there's somebody worth of Sora's concerns. No matter how I convince him, he just refuses to rest in peace."Ishida chuckled while Rukia smiled. "Since today's a happy occasion, why not you try connecting with her now? You might be able to go through with it this time..."

"The first time didn't work, what makes you think...?"

Rukia smiled. "She looks lonely over there, Ishida."

Ishida glanced over where Inoue was and looked at Rukia confused. "What are you planning, Rukia-sensei...?"

"Even though my words affected her, it was your words which triggered a reaction out of her, isn't it...?" Ishida stayed silent. "Maybe it will go through this time, Ishida." Seeing Ishida still having no response, Rukia sighed and waved a hand. "Inoue-san!"

Inoue turned to face Rukia. "Rukia-sensei!" Running to Rukia, she greeted Rukia with a hug... Which was suffocating. "Happy birthday, Rukia-sensei!"

Rukia smiled. "Thanks, Inoue-san."

* * *

Sakura sighed while looking at Sasuke who was looking at Class 1-3 longingly. "Don't you want to go in, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Kuchiki Rukia's birthday is not my business."

_You say that when you look sooooo longingly in Class 1-3, which, coincidentially, is holding a party for Rukia's birthday. _Sakura shrugged in response. "If you say so, Sasuke-kun."

As Sasuke left Class 1-3 with Rukia looking his way, Sakura left too, giving Rukia a smile and glance before leaving too.

* * *

Seemingly seeing Sakura and Sasuke, Rukia rushed out of the classroom but was being held by her arms. "Rukia-sensei!"

Rukia turned around and smiled. "Kurosaki."

"Happy birthday, Rukia-sensei."

Glancing out of the window, heaving a sigh and deciding to leave Sasuke alone for now, she turned back to Ichigo. "I remember I told you about my birthday 2 days ago, and, I'm surprised you did all these in such a short period of time."

Ichigo smirked this time and Kaien popped into his hands. "Mommie~~~"

Rukia smiled. "Kaien." Taking Kaien into her hands, Rukia stroked Kaien's hair. "Did you behave bad without my presence?"

Kaien pouted and Ichigo smiled. "No, he didn't."

Rukia smiled in response. "I'm supposed to loosen up today... You won't find me saying this any other time... I don't know how to thank you for all these... I don't have anything to give you... Thank you..." Rukia bowed her head down so Ichigo would be the only one hearing it. "... Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled brightly. "Raise your head, Rukia-sensei."

Rukia did as instructed and found herself in an embrace... With Ichigo. "Kurosaki...?"

"Call me Ichigo... For today..."

Rukia was shocked at his request, but, did so nevertheless. "Ichigo, what's wrong...?"

"Thank you, Rukia."

"What...?"

"Thank you... For making my life... Better."

Stoned at the embrace Ichigo was giving her, she left her arms by her side. But, as her arms wrapped around Ichigo's back to return the embrace, she spoke. "I don't even remember I did such things..."

Ichigo smiled. "You did, even without you knowing it, Rukia... You did..."

Rukia closed her eyes and let one tear fall. _It's totally wrong for me to do this... But... Can I be selfish for once...? Can I, BYakuya-nii...? Please say 'Yes'... _Letting herself be pulled away from Ichigo, she let her forehead rest on his letting out a warm smile she had rarely let out. _Thank you, Ichigo. _

* * *

**A/N: *Gasps* Too... Much... Fluff... *Coughs* **


	29. Birthday 2 Will This Happiness Last?

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the twenty-seventh chapter of 'Healing One's Heart' and this chapter is the continuation of Rukia's birthday surprise and Urahara and Youruichi's weird behaviour from the start of the 'Birthday arc'.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

**kyurikochan: **Sometimes, I think your reviews are rare because it only contains one or two words in it. That's why I always value your review of 'GAMBATEH!' XD

**Mari: **Seriously, too much fluffs can kill a person involved. XD Any ideas? :D If you look at it at first level, it certainly seems Kaien is Kaien and Rukia's son, but, if you look at a deeper level, it's weird. No matter is it any children, why would they name it their lovers' name? The kid is named 'Kaien' and looks exactly like Kaien? But, don't worry, more will be revealed. XD Until then, keep guessing! XD

**Aizawa: **Good guesses, really. But, Miyako isn't invoved in this story... Yet. So, I will cancel that possibility. XD Secondly, if Kaien's body shrunk, why would he call Rukia 'Mommy' and acknowledge Ichigo as 'Daddy' XD A question for you to ponder! :D

**falconrukichi: **Actually, the so-called 'Birthday arc' and the after chapters are really what I'm looking forward to because it's full of dramas. XD

* * *

"What was that, _Rukia?_" Tatsuki teased.

Rukia pretended to look angry as she folded her arms. "I'm still your teacher, Arisawa."

"Oh? You _certainly loosened up _when you were with Ichigo, didn't you...?" Further teasing Rukia, Tatsuki was having so much fun that she didn't want to stop.

Having a faint blush on her cheeks, she wondered silently what made ehr do the actions she did 5 seconds ago. _I must be possessed by something. _Áfter a few seconds, the blush faded and she looked away from Tatsuki. "I have my responsibilities after all, Tatsuki."

Suddenly, a voice was heard from the front of the classroom. "Everybody, welcome to Kuchiki Rukia's birthday party!"

Rukia groaned mentally. _Ukitake, why must you make this sound so much like my graduation or something like that? _

"It's Rukia's birthday today so I think we ought to let Rukia say some words, isn't that right?" Ukitake smiled happily which made Rukia blushed madly. _Damn Ukitake, you will so get it when this is over. _

"Rukia-sensei, sorry about this sudden departure, but, I have to go!"

Spinning around, Rukia glanced at Ishida and shouted back. "Wait, Ishida!"

Rukia turned to run after Ishida when Ichigo tugged her hand. "It's your turn to make a speech."

"But, Ishida..." Rukia protested.

Ichigo smiled in response. "Ishida will be back, I promise you, Rukia..." Feeling his reassurance, Rukia smiled. "The whole class is waiting for you, Rukia."

Taking a deep breath, Rukia turned back to the classroom and Ukitake. Sighing mentally, she walked up to Ukitake. "I will so get you for this, Ukitake Juushiro." Rukia muttered incoherently which gained only a smirk from Ukitake. Turning to face the whole class, Rukia began her speech.

_Ishida, phase 1 completed. The rest... Is up to you. To make this party a success, we need what you are preparing for Rukia. _

* * *

"Sakura, can you go home on your own? I will be meeting somebody today." Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Huh...? I never heard of it, who are you meeting...?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Nobody important."

Sakura smiled. _So, you decided to do something for Rukia's birthday after all. _"If you say so, Sasuke-kun. See you tomorrow then."

Sasuke only nodded as he watched Sakura leave, the guilt of leaving Sakura behind building up in him all of a sudden. "I'm hurt that you called me 'Nobody important', Sasuke-sensei."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke responded. "It's true though, you are nobody important, just a single student from Kuchiki Rukia's class, that is."

Said person smirked. "And, the most intelligent student you have in your class."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke elbowed the student. "One more word of arrogance and I will immediately fail you, Ishida Uryuu."

Feigning hurt, Ishida smirked. "Hai, Sasuke-sensei."

Peeking out of the corner of her eyes, Sakura smiled and proceeded to Class 1-3.

* * *

"As all of you know, I'm Kuchiki Rukia, homeroom teacher of Class 1-3." Rukia scratched her head awkwardly, making the others laugh. "At first, I was pretty angry at Ukitake for assigning me the job of the homeroom teacher of Class 1-3, as I had always taught more senior levels and this would be my first meeting teaching junior levels. In fact, I was a little nervous and not used to the change. I guess, that was why i got angry at Ukitake... Mostly."

"Now, you admit it!" Ukitake shouted.

"Oh, shut up, Ukitake!" Rukia shouted back. "I won't regret my words of giving you hell when all of these are done, you idiot!"

Ukitake smirked which only made Rukia glare at him as she coughed a few seconds later. "Well, I had no first impressions on Class 1-3 until the first day... Where I mei Kurosaki and Yasutora..." Ichigo and Chad exchange glances and secret smiles towards each other. "After I met them... I changed my impression of Class 1-3... Because... I realized... Kurosaki and Yasutora... Could and would be... _Interesting characters _to have in class. Next, came Arisawa's soccer tournament. It was when I realized as a homeroom teacher, I had my own fears as well." Rukia smiled.

_You have really grown, Rukia. Not the cold teenager I know of anynore... Something... Warm is inside you... And, I will bet... It's because of Kurosaki Ichigo, isn't it...? _

"Until the very point of me choosing to enter the competition, I was dragged behind... By my fears of playing football once again." Rukia glanced at Renji who looked confused. "Just before the football match, I remembered... Abarai-sensei came to look for me to convince me to join the match and win the match for KaraKura High." Renji widened his eyes at what Rukia just said and shook his head left and right, but, Rukia continued, as if not noticing Renji's reaction at all. "I told Abarai-sensei back then..."

"A coach's job..." Renji spoke up for the first time. "Is to lead the team to victory, no matter how dire the circumstances are."

Rukia nodded. "Renji, you remembered." Noticing Renji smirking, Rukia continued. "Yes, I did say that to Abarai-sensei, but, I was just unsure. And, I bet, that did a number on you, didn't it, Abarai-sensei?" Renji chose not to say anything as his answer, and Rukia smiled. "That was the first time... I had seen fear in his eyes... Fear that told me he's scared of the tournament and Abarai Renji's not one to be scared of." Renji looked down, as if in embarrassment.

"Actually, as we can all see..." A voice spoke and all of the occupants in the classroom turned to the direction of the speaker. "The homeroom teacher of Class 1-3 had done her very best, proving to everyone she could be a teacher." Rukia smiled at the speaker. "With that, don't you think she should receive some acknowledgements about her days in KaraKura High, since, it was, after all, Ukitake who introduced her?" Clapping ensued immediately, as if the teachers and students were all agreeing to what the speaker was saying. "On a side note, just for all of you to know me better, I'm KaraKura High's nurse, Haruno Sakura." With that, Sakura stepped off the stage.

"Sakura!" Just like that, Sakura was embraced... By Rukia.

She smiled in response. "Rukia. Oh, happy birthday to you, I almost forgot!" Extending her hand to shake, Rukia shook back in response. "How's the birthday party Kurosaki Ichigo planned for you...?"

Rukia, once again, had a faint blush on her cheeks. "I didn't know this type of birthday party can be made within such a short amount of time."

Sakura smirked. "It's just like what UKitake talks about. 'If you set your mind into it, you can do it.'"

Rukia smiled at Sakura. "Isn't Sasuke with you? I seemingly saw him just now."

"Ah, he went to meet somebody."

Tilting her head to look at Sakura, Rukia asked confusedly. "Somebody...?"

Sakura shrugged. "Although Sasuke-kun said it wasn't anyone important, that is..." Rukia cast a glance at Sakura before walking to the classroom window, gazing at the sky. "Something troubling you, Rukia?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "I just have a feeling... This happiness... Won't last for long."

Sakura glanced at Rukia and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You are always thinking too much, Rukia. Peacefulness does exist..."

"... But, not for long." Rukia finished for Sakura.

Sakura giggled. "Lighten up! This is your birthday party, you do know that, right...?"

Rukia glanced at Sakura, the feeling never fading, but, smiled for the sake of the occasion. "I guess..."

* * *

"Ne, Kisuke..."

"Hm...?"

"Today's Rukia's birthday, isn't it...?"

"What of it...?"

"Should we go...?"

"Go where...?"

Youruichi smacked Urahara on the back of his head. "Must you be so oblivious about anything? KaraKura High, of course!"

Kisuke rubbed the sore spot Youruichi hit. "Owie, Youruichi~~~! Why would we go to KaraKura High when there is nothing to go to?"

"I heard from Ukitake saying there would be a party in the school."

Kisuke was surprised. "Eh...? Who would have...?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Youruichi answered.

Urahara somehow smirked. "Eh... Somehow, I knew it would be him."

"So... Do you want to go, seeing that... This is the last time... We will be with Rukia...?"

* * *

**A/N: What is Urahara and Youruichi talking about? What wud be Ishida's present to Rukia? Why is Sasuke meeting up with Ishida? What does Sakura mean by 'So, you finally decided to do something for Rukia after all'? Why is Rukia constantly worrying about her happiness? (The happiness is a hint for later chapters) XD Recently, Rukia has been worried about her happiness, why is that? :D Any guesses? Something _big, really bigggggggggg _will happen to Rukia. Any guesses? XD **

**IchiRuki01, signing off.**


	30. Birthday 3  Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the twenty-eight chapter of 'Healing One's Heart' and this chapter is the continuation of Rukia's birthday surprise, Sakura's revealation to Ichigo about Rukia, Ishida's birthday present to Rukia Part 1, jealousy issues between all 4 parties, Sakura's words to Rukia and Kaien's worrying about his Mother.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**Mari: **I can only reveal it's a very surprising and sweet thing. Other than that, I can't reveal any more. XD

**kyurikochan: **Kyuriko-chan, I hope you will find your answers in this chapter. :D

**Monk Gyatso: **It's not exactly the present making Ichigo jealous, but, the action Rukia take with Ishida will make Ichigo jeaous. XD Well, if you wanna know what it is, read this chapter! XD

**Aizawa: **Your review made me imagine how would Rukia look like when she squeals about Ichigo-kun. LOL *Coughs* Wait, that's more like Inoue. XD

**Kuchiki Chappy: **Yeah, I normally update fast but updates may be slow this time round because of real-life and work mixed together, but, yeah, happy birthday to Rukia in the story lol. XD

* * *

"Rukia-sensei, I'm back!"

Snapping out of her talking with Sakura and Ichigo, she smiled and turned back and gave a shout of surprise. "Ishida! You are back!" Her tone turned into an angry tone when she glanced at the classroom clock. "It's 6, Ishida! You were gone for 2 hours! What exactly were you doing?"

Ishida scratched his head awkwardly and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Rukia-sensei. I had to do something." When he saw it did nothing to cease his homeroom teacher's temper, he decided to tease Rukia for a little bit. "If I would say, Rukia-sensei, your tone sounds like you missed me..."

_Why does everybody like to tease me today? _Rukia mentally groaned and had a faint blush on her cheeks, elbowing him. "Even though today gives you a right to tease me, _you are not obligated to do so, _Ishida."

Ishida smiled at Rukia and Rukia returned the same gesture, making Ichigo frown. Sakura, noticing this, nudged Ichigo. "Ichigo-san...?"

"You are..."

Sakura smiled. "It's no surprise you don't know me. I'm Haruno Sakura, the school's nurse."

"Ah, Sakura-san, nice to meet you."

Sakura smiled a little. "Ichigo-san, can I make an assumption?"

Ichigo looked at Sakura. "Um... Sure..."

"You like Rukia-san, don't you...?" Sakura asked, causing Ichigo to have a faint blush playing on his cheeks and he looked away while Sakura smiled. "Take care of Rukia-san, will you...?"

Ichigo looked confused. "What...?"

Sakura smiled, gazing at Rukia who was enthusiastically talking to Ishida. "Rukia-san... Is kinda... A depressing person." Ichigo was silent as Sakura continued. "She built walls around her, just to prevent... People from getting to her..."

Ichigo turned to face Sakura. "Why does she do that...?"

Sakura just smiled in response. "Because Rukia-san believes..." _I just have a feeling... This happiness... Won't last for long... _"Once Rukia-san shows her happiness in front of people..." _But, not for long. _"Her happiness will be taken away..." _Ah, I guess... _"Once again..."

"Once again...?" Ichigo questioned.

Sakura smiled once again. "It's not my tale to tell, but, yes, her happiness was once taken... Many years ago..."

Ichigo shrugged this time and Sakura smiled. _Tatsuki's words must have gone into his mind after all... _Sakura smiled and gazed at Rukia. By the last response Rukia had spoken, Sakura knew... Rukia was doubtful of her words. But, what was Sakura to do when she had a friend who didn't believe in miracles?

* * *

"Rukia-sensei, I brought you a birthday present!" Ishida smiled brightly.

Rukia blinked, purely out of surprise. "You did, Ishida...?"

Ishida grinned this time. "Of course I did, Rukia-sensei!"

Out of all her birthdays, none of her family members ever gave her a present mainly because Rukia was a child at that time and nobdy bothered to give her anything. Even so, Rukia was satisfied just by the presence of her family. After her happiness was taken away, Rukia didn't bother celebrating her birthday anymore, much received any presents because that particular date reminded her of a painful past. Looking up at Ishida, she took the present and clutched it tightly. "Thank you... Ishida."

Walking forward, Ishida embraced Rukia which made Ichigo clench his fists. "Today is your birthday, isn't it..?" The question made Rukia glance up at Ishida and Ishida continued speaking. "It's not good to cry at your birthday, you know." Rukia closed her eyes and let Ishida wipe away her tears. She lightly smiled, clutching the present to her chest. "Go and see if you like the present I gave you, Rukia."

Nodding, Rukia unwrapped the present and stared in awe. "Ishida..."

"Go try it on." Ishdia urged Rukia.

"But, this is..."

Ishida smiled and ushered Rukia out while Rukia tried to protest. Inoue glanced at the corner of her eyes and looked away. She didn't know how to explain that particular feeling, but, it was as if... A pain tugged on her heart. A pain not for Ichigo, but, for Ishida. Had she and Ishida distanced themselves without knowing? That day, if she had confessed she loved Ishida too, would things have been different? Inoue didn't know, and suddenly, she didn't want to know anymore. Moving forward, she turned to hold Ichigo's arms who was looking towards Rukia with a very longingly expression. Noticing someone pulling him, Ichigo turned around. "Inoue...?"

Inoue was silent, unable to find any words expressing her feelings at that very moment. _Please, don't ask anything. _Inoue silently begged and let her head fall onto Ichigo's shoulder, staying silent. Ichigo, as if understanding Inoue, let her do as she wanted and his hand stroked Inoue's hair as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_"Hey, look! Is Ichigo and Inoue together?" _

Hearing the chatterings, Rukia and Ishida glanced back at the classroom to find Ichigo and Inoue in a_ very _promising position. This only caused Rukia to clutch her present tighter as unknown emotions once again stirred. She didn't know why she was feeling that way, and, to be truthful, she didn't even _want to know _why she was feeling that way. Her eyes never taking off Ichigo and Inoue, she didn't notice how her eyes were swelling, as if Ichigo betrayed her, which, to be honest, do not have a reason to feel like that at all, and, she didn't notice how Ishida nudged her. The world seemed oblivious to her. _Did the hug mean nothing to him? _Rukia didn't have an answer herself.

When Ishida turned back, he saw Ichigo and Inoue in a _very _promising situation as well. And, hell if people thought that Ichigo and Inoue were together just like what that chattering did, he wouldn't be surprised. because _that kind of position _Ichigo and Inoue was in _misleads people. _In fact, he wasn't worrying so much for himself now, and rather, for Rukia. Glancing at his homeroom teacher, she was clutching the present closer to herself and seemed to be in pain for some reasons. No matter how he nudged and snapped Rukia out of it, it didn't work.

Rukia felt nothing. _Absolutely nothing _as she continued watching the scene. Just then, somebody grabbed her hand and that alerted her as she turned around. "Sakura...?"

"Ishida asked you to try it on, didn't he...? Now, come on."

Rukia turned around to face Sakura as tears streamed down without her knowing. Sakura wiped it away and sighed. "It's your birthday today, come on." When Rukia refused to move, Sakura cast her gaze on Rukia and said a fact that Rukia couldn't deny. "You are Ichigo-san's... Homeroom teacher."

Widening her eyes, Rukia looked at Sakura and allowed a tear to fall on the ground before she allowed herself to be pulled away. "I know, Sakura, I know... But, sometimes, I wish I wasn't..."

Sakura widened her eyes. "Rukia, what did you say...?"

Snapping around to face Rukia, Sakura realized she disappeared. _You wish you weren't, huh...? What a thing to say, Rukia... What a thing... To say... _

* * *

As Urahara and Youruichi were approaching the classroom, they saw Ishida and waved their hands. "Ishida!"

Snapping out of his trance, he faced Urahara and Youruichi. "Urahara, Youruichi! What brings you here!"

Youruichi smiled. "Just came to attend Rukia's birthday party that Ukiatake reminded me of. So, where's Rukia?"

Ishida pushed his glasses up. "Went to wear my present."

Urahara snickered. "Sewing again?"

"How rude!" Ishida retorted. "I call it the Arts."

"So, did we miss something juicy when we weren't around?"

Ishida cast a glance at them before looking at the dressing room. "You couldn't believe what you both missed, Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Youruichi."

"Oh?"

Ishida sighed and looked towards the supposed 'couple' and sighed. "Yes, 'Oh' would be the word I would use."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, who was just outside Class 1-3, outside Rukia's birthday party, saw the whole incident and shook his head, sighing. _The look she gave Ichigo Kurosaki... Was it a look of longing...? It was different from the look she gave Kaien Shiba, but still... It was almost the same look... Just that she gave Kaien Shiba... A look of admiration, that is... _

* * *

_"Rukia, why are you dragging me to a park?" Sasuke asked Rukia boredly. _

_2-year-old Rukia squealed. "There's somebody I want you to meet, Sasuke-kun!" _

_Sasuke groaned in response. "Stop with the 'kun', will you? It's annoying." _

_Rukia just stuck her tongue out. "Come on, Sasuke! It's not far from here!" _

_Putting his hands in his pockets, Sasuke pointed out. "Rukia, in case you didn't notice, I can walk by my own, thank you very much." _

_Rukia pouted. "Then, walk faster!" _

_After 5 minutes of walking, they finally reached the park. "The park...?" _

_"Kuchiki!" _

_Rukia smiled at the voice and Sasuke turned his ehad at the sound. "Kaien!" _

_"Kuchiki, I see you brought along someone. Who's this?" _

_"Kaien, this is Sasuke!" _

_Standing up, Kaien grinned and extended out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke." _

_"Hn." _

* * *

_Rukia was so eager that time for me to meet Kaien... Now that I look at Ichigo Kurosaki, he does look very much alike Kaien... Are they related or something...? _That was Sasuke's thoughts as he watched Sakura pushed Rukia into the dressing room and he left as well. There was one more _material, _or rather, _object, _to make this birthday a successful one.

* * *

Kaien looked at his Mom's retreating back and could almost feel the depressing aura radiating off her. _Mommie... _

* * *

**A/N: A lot more questions just popped up in your mind, isn't that right? XD Leave a review! XD O.O I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters! XDXD The roller coaster emotional ride is coming~~~! XD *Coughs* Getting too excited. Anyway, remember to review! XD **


	31. Birthday 4  Happiness Taken Away

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the twenty-nine chapter of 'Healing One's Heart' and this chapter is all about confrontations, I can say. Tensions will be included and there will be fluffs included as well, jealous Ishida and Inoue included and fluffs between Ichigo and Rukia. Jeez, can you guys kill me? Too... Much... Fluffs... *Scoffs* Oh well... Let's get on.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**Mari: **There might be more IchiHime in the upcoming chapters. In my personality, I feel that Ishida, Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime might be a god potential in love triangles. And, it was Orihime which triggered me to the point of having IshiRuki. -.- Can you imagine that? But, mostly, it's for _revenge. _LOL XD

**Kyurikochan: **Admit it, we need a bit of IchiHime to spice up this story for a bit and IshiRuki because just IchiRuki gets a bit boring, if I'm not gonna include how Rukia bickers with Ichigo and kicks his ass, that is. XD I'm not good at those kind of things, anyway. :D

**lovelose05: **I assure you, there will be more IshiRuki in future, I thought of a few more, actually. :D But, there may be IchiHime too, which you may not like. As for Sasuke, I will try my best to put him and Rukia together. It's kinda hard, considering the circumstances, but, I will try... :D

**Monk Gyatso: **Yeah, that's the general idea, but, certainly... Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't see it that way, does he? XD That's what excites me, actually. :D Sasuke and Sakura... Hm... I need to work on that though. :(

* * *

As Rukia took the dress out and stood in the dressing room, she couldn't help but find her mind distracted from other things other than the dress she held in her hands. What was this feeling she felt towards Kurosaki ichigo? What was this some kind of... Hatred... She felt towards Inoue...? And, the most important... Why was she feeling these emotions? She couldn't understand it at all. Ichigo and Inoue are both her students, aren't they? Then, why would she...? Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms envelop her and subconsciously, she leaned into the warmth. "Sora."

_"Happy birthday, Rukia." _

Rukia smiled in response. "Thank you, Sora."

_"Do you have something bothering you, Rukia?" _

Turning to Sora, she hesitated to say what was on her mind. "I don't know how to say it so I won't be misunderstood, Sora." Sora stayed silent, waiting for Rukia to finish. "I feel... A kind of hatred for Inoue Orihime." Sora raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "I don't know why I have this feeling or how I have this feeling in the first place..." Rukia paused for a moment. "And... I _absolutely hate _this feeling."

Silence was heard from Sora's side. _"Does both of the feelings... Have to do with Kurosaki Ichigo...?" _

Rukia froze at hearing Sora's question, but, decided to be honest for once. "I... Don't know, actually..."

_"What do you feel when looking towards Kurosaki Ichigo...?" _

Rukia pondered on the question. "All right, I guess..."

Sora was confused at Rukia's answer. _"All right...?" _

Rukia shook her head. "I don't exactly know how to explain to make you understand, Sora. When I see him, it may be something sweet I'm feeling, I don't know... Especially, after that episode, that is." _Sweet is a weird word though..._ Rukia looked at Sora before continuing. "It's not particularly the problem of Kurosaki Ichigo, I guess..."

_"Then, who is it...?" _

Rukia fidgeted her feet uncomfortably. "Inoue... Orihime..."

_"Inoue...?" _

Rukia sighed as she was about to give up the conversation she was having with Sora, seeing that the conversation was getting nowhere at all. "I don't know how it works, Sora, and, I don't know why I feel this way at all." Sora went silent once again. "It's like... I'm fine whenever I see Ichigo Kurosaki alone... But, when he's with Inoue-san... I don't know what to think."

_"Don't know what to think...?" _

"It's like... My gaze is fixed on them and I'm frozen on the spot... I can't look anywhere else... And, some part in me... Actually hurts..." Rukia put her hand on her forehead and looked at Sora. "I don't know what this feeling is, Sora... It's unknown to me..."

Sora had an idea now, now that Rukia spoke so much of her feelings towards Kurosaki Ichigo, the man he hated, and Inoue Orihime, the sister he loved so much. In fact, the fact was always there, since the beginning that Rukia came to teach Class 1-3 and had a fight with Ooshima, the fact was there. Just that... Both of them hadn't realized it yet. And, if you ask Sora... Had they realized it yet...? The answer would be... Not yet, but, soon... Smiling, he looked towards Rukia. _"Rukia, the answers might not be obvious to you yet, but, I deeply believe, the answered will be revealed... Very soon..." _

"Very soon...?" Rukia was confused.

Sora chuckled mentally. _"Yes, very soon, Rukia. Now, put on this dress and show the others how awesome you are. They are waiting for you." _

Rukia smiled at Sora's words before undressing herself. "Sora, if the answer would be revealed very soon to me, will I still have this feeling...?"

_"What feeling...?" _

Rukia closed her eyes. Weird, today, she felt like crying for the past years she had not cried at all. "That my happiness... Will soon be taken away from me... Very soon..."

* * *

Inoue and Ichigo was sitting beside each other, Ichigo looked at Inoue with curiosity. "Inoue, what's wrong?"

Inoue looking up at Ichigo, wiping her tears. "Nothing." When she felt Ichigo's stare, she said timidly. "Just had a feeling Uryuu-kun and I..." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. _Uryuu-kun..? _"Are not so close anymore..."

"Were you close before this...?" Ichigo questioned.

Inoue nodded her head, giving Ichigo his answer. "Uryuu-kun... Confessed." Ichigo wanted to ask more before Inoue interrupted. "But, I wasn't sure of my feelings... Therefore... I didn't grace him with any answers..."

Before Ichigo had asked anything more, Ishida had walked to Ichigo. "Kurosaki."

Ichigo stood up. "Ishida."

The broken form of Rukia watching Ichigo and Inoue was one scene Ishida hadn't wanted to see at all, and, if he wished, he would avoid seeing that face _forever. _Suddenly, Ishida was at a loss of words of how to approach this kind of situation. "If I were you, Kurosaki, I would refrain from touching Orihime too much in front of Rukia-sensei."

Inoue felt a slight pang of jealousy when she heard that? Was Ishida really telling Ichigo to stop touching her for _the homeroom teacher's sake? _Ichigo, on the other hand, noticed this and reached his hand out to Inoue's waist and pulled her up. "What's it to you even if I touched Inoue?" _Wait, that sounded wrong, didn't it? So wrong... _

Ishida clenched his fists. He had no anger towards Inoue but Ichigo's words... Pissed the hell out of him. "I don't want to create a scene here, Kurosaki."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "I could ask you the same question, Ishida."

Ishida was shocked. "What are you trying to imply?"

"The scene with Rukia-sensei."

Ishida narrowed his eyes, not bothering to answer Ichigo's question at all and simply shifted his gaze to Inoue. "Orihime, come here."

Ichigo glared at Ishida, shoving Inoue behind him which Inoue obliged. "She's not your pet, stop ordering her around."

At that moment, Rukia chose to walk in the classroom. Her eyes widened at what she saw, Ichigo putting her hands on Inoue's waist and Ishida seemingly pissed off. From there, she had a brief idea on what to do. She didn't freeze like she did just a moment ago, she didn't drop a tear like she did when she saw that particular scene just seconds ago, she only closed her eyes, calming herself down. _You are Ichigo-san's... Homeroom teacher... _"Kurosaki, Ishida, what are you doing?"

Ichigo and Ishida both turned around. "Rukia-sensei..."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Stop staring at Inoue-san as if she's a piece of meat. Inoue-san's a human being, what do you guys think of her as...?" _Sakura, I hadn't forgotten your words... _

As Ichigo released Inoue and looked at Rukia, Rukia returned his gesture with a smile and started to walk past him. _I hadn't forgotten, Sakura... But, sometimes... _"Rukia-sensei...?"

Rukia halted her steps and looked at Ichigo. "Yes, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo held Rukia's hand and appeared in front of her without letting her hand go and without taking his gaze off her. "I don't like that expression of yours, Rukia..." Rukia froze when Ichigo called her name, but, didn't move from her spot. Ichigo cupping Rukia's cheeks and gazed into her violet eyes. "And, you are exceptionally beautiful today."

Rukia glanced at Ichigo as she placed her hands against his, pushing his hands away, suddenly angry at his movements to her. _I wish, Sakura... I wish... _"Thank you, Kurosaki." _I wasn't his... _"Furthermore, what expression I have..." _Homeroom teacher. _"Is no business of yours."

With that, Rukia walked away, but, as Ichigo caught her hand once more, Rukia couldn't help but feel tears at the back of her eyes. She hated her position as his homeroom teacher, she hated his position as her student. But, she knew... There was nothing she could do. If sacrifices must be made, then... She will make it... For the sake of herself and him... If she was to sacrifice her feelings just like what she did when she fist met Renji, she will. "Rukia!"

Glancing up, Rukia smiled and let her hand slip away from ichigo's, making him frown. "Urahara, Youruichi, it's somehow a rare occurence to see you guys here."

Youruichi smiled. "It's the first time Ukitake arranged such a party. So, we decided to grace this party with our presence."

Rukia giggled. "I doubt the idea wasn't raised by Kisuke, was it...?"

Urahara pouted. "Try not to embarrass me in front of your classmates, will you?"

Rukia only laugehd at that and out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Ichigo and frowned a little, looking away from him as Ichigo greeted them casually. "Urahara-san, Youruichi-san, it's nice to see both of you."

"Ichigo-san, you came too?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Urahara. "You shouldn't be surprised, Kisuke, Ichigo Kurosaki is a member of Class 1-3 after all."

Urahara coughed. "I wasn't surprised." _I just thought you would of killed him by now, that is. _

Noticing Ichigo talking with Urahara and Youruichi, Rukia found an excuse to go away and calm her conflicting thoughts. Sitting by the windowsill, she glanced towards the sky. It's weird, to say the least. In fact, this whole entire day was weird. The body contact with Ichigo, Ichigo and Inoue with her witnessing, the confrontation with Sora and her being cold to Ichigo... What wuld come nex? And, the worst was... She didn't understand anything at all. _How soon, Sora...? _All were a mystery to her... And, since when had Ichigo Kurosaki acted so... For lack of a better word... _Flirty...? _If his motive was to get her angry, sadly, he won't get this satisfaction. Gritting her teeth and rubbing her forehead, she struggled to calm her thoughts. "Rukia-sensei."

Rukia was ready to scold if it was Ichigo, but, halted her curse words as she saw who it was. "Inoue-san, is something wrong?"

"May I sit here... Together with you...?" Nodding, Rukia moved over and Inoue proceeded to sit next to her. "I noticed that recently... Ishida-kun... No, I mean... Uryuu-kun... Have been close with Rukia-sensei..."

Rukai tilted her head to look at Inoue, sighing mentally. "I thought it would take you longer to talk to me, Inoue-san."

Inoue was confused. "Eh...?"

Rukia smiled. "Perhaps... Things may not be what you see, Inoue-san. We may be close in your eyes, but, in actual fact... Ishida and I... Are just friends."

Inoue's face seemed to brighten up. "Is that true, Rukia-sensei?"

"You are the one who's supposed to be observant, Inoue-san." Rukia smiled. _Even as I talk to Inoue-san, these feelings never faded at all... _"How about you, Inoue-san? You seem to be close to ichigo." _Just today, I will permit myself calling him Ichigo, just like how I wanted to do so all along... _

It was Inoue's turn to panic as she flailed her arms. "It's not like that... Kurosaki-kun and me... We are not like that!" Rukia glanced at Inoue suspiciously but decided not to bring up the subject further. "Does Rukia-sensei... Likes Kurosaki-kun...?"

As Rukia glanced at Inoue, a faint blushw as seen on Inoue's cheeks as Rukia narrowed her eyes. "No, I don't like him."

Inoue looked up at Rukia in slight surprise. "What...?"

"It's as what I say." Rukia closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I don't know why practically... Everyone's asking me that..." _Ir's impossible... _"It's impossible, Inoue-san." _We are impossible. _

"But, if there was a way for Rukia-sensei to be with Kurosaki-kun, would you take that method?" Inoue questioned.

"I don't think you got my meaning at all, Inoue-san. What I'm saying is..." Rukia turned to face Inoue. "I don't have any feelings at all... For Ichigo." When Inoue gave her a look of disbelief, Rukia continued. "Inoue-san, you are saying all these as if Ichigo and I _will be together somehow. _But, Inoue-san, I don't have any feelings for him, that's the truth." _Perhaps in the next lifetime, maybe. _

It was weird how Rukia's words sent her to an edgy tone. Inoue was angered, by no reasons at all. She didn't think to figure out the reaasons, though, before actually scolding Rukia. "You are a liar yourself, Rukia-sensei." Rukia widened her eyes. "From the looks you cast to Kurosaki-kun, from the actions you did just now at the party, do you think any random bystander would believe if you said there's nothing going on between you and Kurosaki-kun...?" Rukia turned to snap at Inoue, but, Inoue continued. "You may lie to me, you may lie to every member in this party, you may even lie to Kurosaki-kun and Uryuu-kun and play with their feelings..." Rukia narrowed her eyes. _Was it my imagination or did she just insult me...? _"But, you can't lie to _yourself, _Rukia-sensei."

* * *

For once, Rukia was silent, having nothing to retort as she glanced at Inoue. Ichigo, on the other hand, had wanted to walk to Rukia but Youruichi held him back. "Youruichi-san...?"

Youruichi shook her head. "Rukia's not a weak girl."

* * *

As Rukia stood dumbfounded, she smiled. Inoue, irritated by Rukia's lack of response, began to leave when Rukia called her. _Why would Rukia-sensei smile when I said she was playing her feelings with Uryuu-kun and Kurosaki-kun? It's somehow... Hateful. _"Inoue-san." Inoue halted her steps, wanting to hear what else Rukia has to say for herself. "Everybody has their own reasons... For choosing their own decisions." By now, Kaien stood beside his Mom as she spoke. "If you... Had not have your happiness taken away, you wouldn't know the reasons even if I choose to tell you my past, Inoue-san."

Inoue turned back to glare at Rukia. "I had my happiness taken away!"

Rukia remained calm. "But, are the 'happiness taken away' you are talking about... Is it the same happiness as mine...?" _Did you have your parents killed right in front of you?_

Inoue took a step towards Rukia. "My brother..."

"Sora Inoue, died in an accident where he was protecting you, Inoue Orihime. If you are planning to say that, there's no need to, I know that already." Inoue's eyes snapped up to Rukia. _How do she...? _"We are talking about different happiness here, Inoue." As Rukia stared at Inoue, for one moment, sadness came to her eyes and Inoue blinked. Did she just see that... In Rukia's eyes...? "If you were to ask me, Inoue, perhaps, Sora led a tougher life than you." Inoue widened her eyes. "You didn't know who your parents were, Sora did."

"What are you implying, Rukia-sensei?"

Rukia stared at Inoue, wanting to speak more but stopped herself, realizing she revealed too much. Clenching her fists, she let her eyes close, not revealing her tears to any of her class. Why was it lately, that, she found the urge to cry greater? "Ponder on my words, Inoue." With that, she turned and faced the window, facing her back to Inoue.

Inoue, on the other hand, was throughly confused. She didn't know what made her snap at her homeroom teacher, but, what Rukia retorted made absoliutely no sense at all. Why would Sora be involved in this? Just what eactly was Rukia trying to say? Wasn't they just talking about her feelings for Ichigo? _What's with the change of topic? _She didn't get it at all. As she turned to walk away, a thought consumed her. _Why are you so hard to figure out, Rukia-sensei?_

Rukia knew her words probably didn't make any sense to Inoue, but, she didn't know why, she just wanted to let off the steam which was in her heart for a while now, mainly, towards Ichigo and Inoue. Though she had an apology to make later, but, for right now, she wouldn't care. She wouldn't care... At all... As she glanced out at the peaceful sky, she felt a hand grabbing hers and she turned around. "Kurosaki."

"It's bad to bottle your emotions."

Rukia smiled a very bitter smile. "Why is it always you that has to see my weak sides, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Destiny, perhaps."

Rukia laughed, finding the word 'Destiny' foreign. "You believe in destiny?"

Ichigo gave no response to Rukia, but, entwined his hand in Rukia's. "My Mom used to teach me a way if I really need to cry and doesn't want anybody to look at me." He said it without looking at glanced at Ichigo and Ichigo used his hands to Rukia's forehead. Therefore, Rukia's eyes was enveloped in darkness. "Close your eyes and envelop yourself in darkness."

As Rukia was enveloped in darkness, she remembered the time that her parents had blood on their face and was seemingly wide-eyed, staring at her. As she remembered the storeroom and the blood, that seemed to trigger the tears. Rukia, subconsciously, leaned onto Ichigo's just like how Inoue did and never made a sound. Ichigo seemed to have heard his heart rip apart as he embraced Rukia. "If we had been in different lifetimes and positions..." Raising her hand, Rukia removed Ichigo's hand and her gaze refused to look at him. "Do you think..." Rukia looked up at Ichigo. "We could have fallen in love with each other...?"

Ichigo widened his eyes. "What did you say...?" _Did Rukia-sensei say what I heard?_

Rukia glanced at Ichigo before closing her eyes and smiling. "Nothing..." _You are an idiot, Rukia. A. Total. Idiot._

"Now, everybody, with the exciting events that had gone by these past few hours, it's time for the ultimate event of the birthday party! May we applaud for the birthday girl, Kuchiki Rukia!"

As Rukia turned around, she saw Sakura smiling at her and she somehow hesitated going, wanting the time to stop between her and Ichigo. Not knowing where she got the thought, she blinked, blinking the tears away, not allowing them to fall once more. "You are the birthday girl and you shouldn't cry."

"I have been told." Rukia replied while not loosening her hold on Ichigo's.

Ichigo smiled this time. "Shall we...?"

Rukia look at Ichigo's extended hand before putting her hand in his, causing Ichigo to caress Rukia's hand gently. Letting her dress flow on the ground, she turned to give Ishida a smile as she held Ichigo's hand and walked up to the stage, wishing that this day will never end because it was the only day she could act like... Herself.

* * *

**A/N: O.O The confrontation of Inoue and Rukia was _certainly interesting, wasn't it? XD _Anyway, Rukia wil be back to her normal self very soon. Although a little jealousy here and there, that is. Oh, prdon me for a moment, I'm just gonna kill myself because there's too much fluffs. *Chokes* Seriously, I'm not one that is situable with 'Me' and 'Fluff' in 1 sentence. -.- Anyway, review! XD **

**IchiRuki01, signing off! :D **


	32. Birthday 5  First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the thrtieth chapter of 'Healing One's Heart' and this chapter is all about fluff between Ichigo and Rukia. SEriously, can somebody kill me? -.- *Sighs and mutters a chant for fluffs to go away* XD Anyway, it's about the first kiss Rukia had with Ichigo. (That should be the climax of this chapter, seriously), Sasuke comforting Rukia which caused slight reactions out of Ichigo. XD

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**kyurikochan: **In a story, questions are good. LOL XD

**Mari: **That's sooooooooooo true~~~ XD

**falconrukichi: **Thanks for your comments! XD I will certainy try my best! :D

**lovelose05: **Not just in this story, in either the manga or the anime, they are quite _clueless _to, don't you think? Although thi question ruins the cluelessness, that is. :D Sasuke and Rukia... Hm... How do I say it to not reveal anything..? Hm... Sasuke and Rukia are friends and they attend the same school at a very young age, that's why Sasuke and Rukia knows each other, same with a certain other person. That's why Sasuke and Rukia seem close because they are close. Regarding Kaien... Yes, in the later chapters, I wil reveal why is he Rukia's adopted son. Regarding his parents... I can give you a hint... He has _no parents. _XD

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**star-crossed23: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories List

* * *

As Rukia took a few steps towards the stage, her life up till now seemed to flash in her eyes and in her mind. In fact, every step she took nearer to the stage, she had a growing feeling, an undeniable feeling, that her happiness for now is temporarily, not permanently at all. As she subconsciously gripped Ichigo's hand tighter, she was lost in her deep thoughts. That lasted until Ichigo turned to call her, that is. "Rukia, what's wrong?"

Rukia turned to look at Ichigo and shook her head while smiling briefly, not betraying her emotions at all. "Nothing."

Looking at her fully, Ichigo wondered briefly whether Ishida could be a professional at sewing, that is. The dress Rukia wore was just exactly like a princess. It caused a faint blush to Ichigo and he looked away. "I wasn't lying just now." When Rukia turned to look at him confusedly, Ichigo turned redder. "You look... Really beautiful."

By Ichigo's words, Rukia had a faint blush on her face and fought really hard to prevent the smile from appearing. "Thanks, really."

There was a comfortable silence as they reached the stage and Rukia looked at Ichigo. As Ichigo turned to leave, Rukia found his hand sliding away from hers as she reached for his hand subconsciously before letting her hands fall to her sides. _What am I thinking? Had I loosen myself up so much? _Closing her eyes, she stood at the centre of the classroom, alone as she looked at all the students, wondering what's happening until a voice spoke. "Now, students and teachers of KaraKura High! Here comes the ultimate event of the whole party!"

Rukia was confused. _Seriously, ultimate event? Did they think this birthday party is a way for me to find a boyfriend or something? _A light shone on the door and Rukia turned and rolled her eyes mentally. _There's even lights? _A cake was pushed in and Rukia widened her eyes. "What's going on...?"

Proceeding towards Rukia, Ishida smiled. "It's the second part of the surprise. Go on and enjoy it."

Looking at the cake that was being pushed in, Rukia was stunned. Turning to Ichigo, she silently asked him, furrowing her brows. As expected, Ichigo just smiled and suddenly, Rukia was dazed by his smile alone. _Seriously, his smile just looked so... _Snapping herself out of that little trance, she glanced back at the cake, walking forward. But, before she could walk even a step over, Rukia was stopped by a voice. "You have no need to move over, Rukia, as I will move the cake over to you."

Rukia widened her eyes. _This voice... Is familiar... Who...? _Rukia went through her memories but couldn't remember the person who spoke. Rukia stood still, waiting as the cake was delivered to her. The person never spoke to Rukia as the cake was delivered but, she widened her eyes and looked at the guy who seemingly, was a teacher. All the teachers were here... Except one. _Could it be...? _Rukia glanced over at Sakura to see her giving the same smile as Ichigo. Though hesitantly, She spoke the name of the teacher left on her list which didn't come to the party at all, whom, she secretly wished to have his presence at the party, that is. _Sasuke-kun...? _"Uchiha... Sasuke...?"

"Happy birthday, Rukia."

Rukia smiled lightly at Sasuke's acknowledgement. Sasuke stood up and pulled his hood down, earning gasps from fellow teachers and a smile from Ukitake. Rukia closed her eyes, happiness overwhelming her too heavily as she smiled. "Thank you, although I knew, you weren't willing at all." When Sasuke wanted to question her, Rukia just smiled. "This is a once in a lifetime thing, isn't it...?" Sasuke stayed silent and Rukia smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke. Even though you weren't willing, this was the happiest birthday of my life. Thank you..."

Sasuke had a slight smile on his face this time. Ichigo, seeing Rukia smile warmly at Sasuke, couldn't help but feel something within him, but, mentally decided not to do anything about since it was her birthday after all.

_With this happiness that's overwhelming me... _Rukia closed her eyes. _... Why do I feel... The end of the path is near...? _

* * *

A hooded figure stood outside the classroom, just above the building of the school. Looking at Rukia, a crooked smile formed on his emotionless face. "Are you ready, Rukia? Your life's going... _downhill_..."

* * *

Seemingly hearing the voice, Rukia turned around to glance out of the window before narrowing her eyes. "Rukia, what's wrong?"

Turning back, she saw Sakura holding her shoulder and she smiled and shrugged off the feeling she felt. "Nothing, Sakura, nothing at all..."

"Come on, you are the main character, let's cut the cake." Rukia allowed herself to be pulled away, yet, her gaze lingered on the window. _Was it you... Did you come to take away my happiness...? _People would have called her delusional at this point, but, Rukia knew... She wasn't. It had happened once before, what's to say it won't happen another time? Rukia closed her eyes and muttered a chant silently. _Please... Don't take away my happiness... Please... _"Rukia?" Hearing Sakura call her, she snapped open her eyes and glanced at Sakura, willing herself to rid off the thoughts that were haunting her mind right now, the night that was her parents' death, the aftermath of the next few years when she felt the feling of loneliness until she had met Youruichi and Urahara. Suddenly, a realization dawned on her. _Would something happen to... Youruichi and Urahara...? _Turning her head to glance at her guardians, she sighed in relief mentally that nothing happened... Yet. But, what were those thoughts? "Rukia!"

"Huh...?" Rukia glance over at Sakura.

"Pay attention to your own birthday party!" Sakura shouted just like a mother who would scold her rebellious daughter.

Rukia just stuck her tongue out before somebody interrupted her childish antics, namely, Ukitake Juushiro. _I'm gonna make a very big mental note to kill UKitake for this later. _"Everybody, let's gather and sing a birthday song for our most favourite teacher, Kuchiki Rukia!"

As instructed to do so, everybody gathered around and started clapping their hands and singing the birthday song. _Happy birthday to you! _"I know what you are thinking, Rukia."

Rukia glanced over to Sasuke. _Happy Birthday to you! _"How...?"

"You think that you can't show happiness so openly..." _Happy Birthday to Rukia-sensei... _"But, isn't what you are feeling now...? Happiness...? Although not openly, but, in your heart...?" Rukia widened her eyes. "Then..." _Happy birthday to you! _"What's the difference?"

As the song ended, Sasuke had already finished talking and Rukia had turned back to the cake at sight, closing her eyes and smiling at the same time. Subcnsciously, somewhere in her mind, she acknowledged Sasuke's words with a sigh of defeat. _Since today's my birthday, I do have the right to feel happy, don't I...? _"Rukia-sensei, make a wish!"

Somebody squealed. "No, make that three wishes!"

Rukia blinked before laughing. "All right, all right!" Rukia raised a hand up to calm the students down. "The first wish... I hope everyone present will find happiness." Taking a glance to find Tatsuki and Renji sharing secret smiles, Rukia giggled and continued. "My second wish... Is for Class 1-3 to graduate safely, without any mishaps." Rukia closed her eyes, placing her hands close to her chest. "The third wish... Is for myself..."

_I wish... This happiness to last... _As Rukia bent down and blew the candles, one of her students squealed. "What did you wish for, Rukia-sensei?"

Rukia smiled. "When you celebrate a birthday, Asano, the third wish shouldn't be said out..." Keigo pouted and Rukia laughed. "Moreover, the wish won't come true if I said it out."

As the whole class started eating the cake, Rukia smiled and left the room, wanting some place to be silent to her own self and more importantly, some place to think of her conflicting thoughts. Assuring she was away from the others, she closed her eyes and flashstepped. Landing on the rooftop, she made her way to the edge of the rooftop before looking at the stars. It was rare, on one of these nights... It was always these nights that she would think of Byakuya... _It would be awesome if Byakuya-nii... Was here with me... _"Rukia?"

Turning around, she stood up. "Ichigo, what are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't see you anywhere and Youruichi-san told me to deliver this to you."

Rukia looked at Ichigo's hands to see a piece of cake. Smiling, she walked over and took the cake. "Thanks..."

As both of them were sitting on the edge of the rooftop, Ichigo glanced at Rukia. "So, what were you thinking that you didn't notice me at all...?"

Rukia glanced at Ichigo before smiling. "Some things that is too personal for you to know, Kurosaki."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh?"

_Kuchiki... _

Rukia closed her eyes and laid on the ground of the rooftop. Why did she suddenly remember that flashback on that very moment? Sighing mentally, she continued her gazing of stars and so, she was startled when Ichigo suddenly, out of randomness, asked her. "Rukia-sensei, have you had a kiss before?"

"Are you delusional, Ichigo?" Rukia glanced at Ichigo as if he had grown two heads. "Why would you ask your homeroom teacher that?"

Holding Rukia's hand, he glanced at Rukia. "What would you do... If we were in our last moments..." Ichigo hesitated to say the words. "Together... On this earth...?"

"You are delusional..." Rukia widened her eyes. "Ichigo..."

Ichigo glanced at Rukia before putting his hand on the back of Rukia's neck. "I'm delusional by loving you, my homeroom teacher, Rukia..."

Rukia stared at him, as if not believing his words despite the faint blush. Though not believing his words, she couldn't look away no matter how she wanted to. She remembered Sakura's words, yet, she couldn't look away... At all. _You are just... Ichigo-san's... Homeroom teacher. _Rukia glanced at Ichigo and tried to put distance, but to no avail. "You know it's wrong, Ichigo."

"Yet..." Ichigo closed his eyes. "Why does it feels so right..." Leaning in closer, Ichigo whispered her name. "_Rukia_?"

His calling sent shivers down Rukia's spine. As Rukia glanced at him, Sakura's words echoed. But, at this moment, was she really Ichigo's homeroom teacher? She didn't know... At all. What was more ridiculous was... This felt right to her, too... Rukia closed her eyes. "Ichigo..."

"Rukia..."

With that, their lips met. It was not rough and need like the kiss she had with Kaien, rather, it was soft... Like a strawberry. At those 5 seconds, Rukia wanted to be selfish. At those 5 seconds, Rukia wanted Ichigo... All to herself. Was it wrong...? Her mind was in the most confused state ever... And, being in this confused state, she failed to recognize a strong spiritual presence, she failed to recognize someone standing behind her and Ichigo.

* * *

_Kuchiki Rukia, I will... Make your life hell. _


	33. Love Square

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the thirty-one chapter of 'Healing One's Heart' and this chapter is basically the aftermath of Rukia's birthday. Emotions begins popping out and confrontation occurs between the two male rivals. What would Rukia do? How would she handle this? And, why did Inoue get dragged into the picture?

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**kyurikochan: **You are right, Kyuriko-chan. But, whether Rukia and Ichigo will be able to take this relationship of theirs to the next step is a big question mark. All of us must have thought that kissing is the official confirmation for a couple. But, in Rukia and Ichigo's case, is this the case? Probably not. :D

**Mari: **Somehow, I knew IchiRuki fans would be pleased at the fact that the kiss occured, let alone me because I'm a crazy IchiRuki fan. XD But, this is where where the war of ships starts. XD Ah, about that guy... Hm... You were right about the person being responsible for Rukia's parents' death is the same as this. But, the important question is: Who? XD Well, I will leave your imaginations to that one. XD

**falconrukichi: **Well, you will have to guess. XD I'm so not revealing that person. XD One hint: The last name you have in your mind in this story... It should be that person... The one who's closest to Rukia. XD

**lovelose05: **I was thinking I had to include Sasuke in there somehow, so, that particular idea popped in my mind. XD Mah, cliffhangers are good for stories. XD Well, the person won't be revealed in a few months to come though. :D But, you can guess, see, if you can guess the right person. XD I'm famous for my laziness in real-life, actually. XD It's just I can only get to write my chapters on weekends and not weekdays, so, it's kinda hard for me. :( I remember, in one of the chapters in 'Healing One's Heart', I stated that Kaien had no memory of his parents and life, he was found by Rukia in a graveyard. Maybe, that would help you instead? And, I won't know what you are thinking if you don't tell me. XD

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**lovelose05: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories List, Adding 'IchiRuki01' to Favourite Authors' List.

**rukiaichigo12: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' List.

* * *

Glancing at the clock which seems to be glaring at her, Rukia looked lazily at the date. _January 25th... _Fingers subconsciously touching her own lips, Rukia was sent to her own thoughts. January 25th... That means... It has been 11 days since then... And, the weirdest thing Rukia found was... Kurosaki Ichigo and her relationship... Hadn't changed one bit at all. It was as if... The kiss never took place. In her heart, she felt natural but weird at the same time. It was as if, this felt wrong, _yet, _this felt _right _too. It only caused more questions to swirm in Rukia's head. What relationship were they now? Friends? More than friends? Friends with benefits? _Ew, no. _She was sure it wasn't lovers though. "Rukia, time to wake up."

Rukia glanced towards the door and smiled. "I'm up, Youruichi."

"Come on, time to get to school, today's a Friday too as well."

As the door opened, Rukia sighed and got up from her bed and glared playfully at Youruichi. "As a teacher, I know the dates pretty well, thank you very much."

"There's a festival soon enough, isn't there?" Rukia glanced at Youruichi. "Well, to celebrate KaraKura High's anniversary, I heard."

Rukia heaved a sigh, in awe mentally how Youruichi knows. "Yeah, but, normally, since I'm teaching the seniors, I don't have to do anything for the _so-called _anniversary, but, since Class 1-3 is a junior class, that would mean the homeroom teachers must, together with his or her class, do a program that will accomodate the festival going on in KaraKura High."

Youruichi started to ponder. "That's good, isn't it...?"

Rukia glared. "How is it good when I'm _doing all the work _and _planning a program _for my own class?"

Youruichi ruffled Rukia's hair. "I remember, when you were young you were _sooooooooooo into _festivals."

Rukia sweatdropped and pouted at Youruichi. "You already said it, when I was young. Moreover, this isn't a festival."

Both Rukia and Youruichi's words were cut off by a little child coming into the room and hugging Rukia's legs and said kid squealed. "Mommie~~~~"

Smiling, Rukia ruffled Kaien's hair. "What is the matter, little kiddo?"

If Rukia's nickname for Kaien accidentally upsetted him, he showed it by pouting a little but immediately regained his happy mood again. "Mommie~~~~"

Rukia laughed. "All right, Kaien, what's wrong?"

"Mommie, are you going to school today~~~?"

"Of course. Why do you ask, Kaien? Do you want to go with me as well?" Rukia asked.

Before Kaien could reply, Youruichi intervened. "Rukia, I have to ask that you don't bring Kaien to school with you today."

Rukia looked at Youruichi. "Do you need Kaien for something?"

Youruichi smiled shdeepishly. "Kind of." Rukia shrugged, thinking nothing of it and smiled. Standing up, she turned to walk to her wardrobe before Youruichi spoke once more. "Did you enjoy yesterday, Rukia?"

Wanting to pretend as if everything was normal, Rukia opened the wardrobe. "Of course I did, it's the first time I had a birthday party after all, since so many years had passed."

"Did anything happen?"

Rukia halted in her steps, trying to fight back the faint of blush on her cheeks. "No, nothing happened." _Except the kiss, that is. _"Why do you ask?"

"No, I just thought something happened."

"Is that so?" Rukia fumbled around the clothes to pick a suitable one for the teachers' meeting. "What did you think happened, Youruichi?"

Youruichi stood up. "I don't know, I just had a hunch something happened."

Turning back and smirking at Youruichi, Rukia spoke to brush off the faint blush that's slowly appearing, almost betraying her words. "Your hunch is naturally bad, Youruichi, so, I wouldn't be surprised at all if your hunch is wrong."

Shaking her head, Youruichi ushered Kaien out of the room and proceeded to close the door of Rukia's room. When Rukia was sure Youruichi had closed the door, her hands travelled to her lips, touching it and bringing a smile to her lips. But, as soon as the smile appeared, it faded as she frowned. She knew this was forbidden, not that their relationship ever changed, that is. But still... She felt uneasiness building inside of her. It was something uncomfortable... Yet, comfortable, at the same time. It was a mixed feeling of emotions. "Rukia, you are going to be late if you don't get ready."

Turning around, Rukia recognized the voice and glared at the door as if it will burn a hole. "Kisuke, if you dare come in, I will alert Youruichi."

"Don't be worried, Rukia-chan, you know I won't." Rukia could imagone Kisuke grinning and rolled her eyes. "I have something to tell you, Rukia."

"What is it...?" Rukia asked while still covering her body with a towel in case Kisuke even imagined coming in.

"Your happiness..." Rukia widened her eyes as Kisuke hesitated. "Won't be taken away."

Undressing herself, she replied. "I know."

With that, Kisuke walked off. But, despite Urahara's words, Rukia still had that uneasiness feeling, as if something big was going to happen, it wasn't disappearing and she just had that hunch. And, sadly, unlike Youruichi, her hunch is always accurate. Closing her eyes, a thought ran through her mind.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, what will we become...?_

* * *

Ishida Uryuu was on his way to his homeroom teacher's house, not knowing why was he walking that way. He just knew he was going to fetch Rukia to school, that is. On his way to Rukia's house, Ishida was surprised to see Ichigo going the same way as his. "Kurosaki, what are you doing here?"

Caught red-handed, Ichigo turned around. "Ishida! What are you doing here?"

Ishida pushed his glasses up and folded his arms on his chest. "I asked the question first, Kurosaki."

A hint of redness on his cheeks, Ichigo muttered. "To Rukia-sensei's house."

"Oh?" Ishida raised an eyebrow. "What a coincidnce, I'm going there too." Ishida pushed his glasses up once more. "Let's walk together, shall we?"

As if not hearing the question Ishida offered, Ichigo pointed a finger at him. "You! Ishida! How did you know Rukia-sensei's address?"

Shrugging, Ishida looked at him. "It's rude to point at other people, you know." When Ichigo didn't put down his finger, Ishida sighed and knew he had to make up something. "Rukia told me."

From the monster attack onwards, Ichigo was already fuming, up until now. How informal was it for Ishida to call Rukia by her name instead of by her title? Or rather, how _rude _was that? Yet, as Ichigo and Ishida were too busy staring at each other at the moment, they didn't notice Rukia standing nearby, frowning as she saw the scene of two guys staring at each other, near her house, but, she ust didn't know who they were quarrelling for, that is. The scene of the birthday party came to her mind and she frowned. _Inoue-san? _Rukia continued watching the scene as a tense conversation seemed to be coming up her way. "I don't understand, Ishida."

Ishida pushed his glasses up. "What do you not understand, Kurosaki?"

"You call our homeroom teacher 'Rukia' while we call her 'Rukia-sensei'." Ichigo tried his best to calm down and stated it in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ishida shrugged. "Kurosaki, I didn't know that you were so petty. What I call our homeroom teacher is my business, isn't it?"

If looks could kill, Ishida might probably have been dead by now. "Of course it's none of my business, Ishida. But, don't you think that's a bit _rude?_"

"I have no need to answer that, Kurosaki."

Rukia sighed. _Boys... _Leaning on the wall, Rukia considered breaking the argument right there, but thought better of it and leaned on the wall, listening to the conversation happening, not that she could make who they were talking about, from the distance between them and her, that is. Although Rukia tried her best, the most she could hear were whispers and she shook her head, trying to get rid the thoughts that they were arguing about _Inoue Orihime_. Ichigo raised an eyebrow upon hearing Ishida's answer. "What do you mean by that, Ishida?"

"I meant what I said, Kurosaki."

* * *

"Kisuke! It's noisy! What's happening down there?"

Urahara smirked, glancing at the window while shouting back at Youruichi. "Just a triangle relationship, Youruichi!"

"Triangle relationship?" Youruichi squealed at the idea. "Who?"

"Our dearest Rukia."

Youruichi smirked and went back to her breakfast which was in the middle of cooking. "So, that's how it is..."

* * *

In order to gain their attention since they were so locked up in their conversation and staring contest, Rukia fake-yawned and this caused the two guys to look at her and gasp. "Good morning, Kurosaki, Ishida."

Ishida smiled. "Good morning, Rukia-sensei."

_Even after the kiss, you still called me Kurosaki. _Ichigo inwardly sighed but snapped back to reality and that was... There was a chance that his homeroom teacher overheard everything and a faint blush played on his cheeks. "H-How long have you been standing there, Rukia-sensei."

Rukia gave Ichigo a glance. "I was walking past and I saw both of you having a staring contest as if both of you are _in love." _

Ichigo and Ishida mentally puked. _Okay, even I have to admit that was disgusting... _"D-Did you hear anything, Rukia-sensei...?"

A sense of jealousy filled Rukia's heart as she heard Ichigo ask. Closing her eyes and opening them again in a few seconds, she took a glance at Ichigo. "Was I supposed to hear anything...?"

"N-N-No!" Ichigo said it without hesitation, immediately defending himself.

Looking away, Rukia shrugged. "If both of you were talking about Inoue-san, I can relay your words to her."

Both Ichigo and Ishdia looked at Rukia, as if she had grown two heads. "What? Eh...?"

"The whole conversation... Is about Inoue-san, isn't it...?"

_Rukia, you really don't have an idea what we are talking about, or, you are just tooooooooooo dense. _Ishida sighed, but, having a blush on his cheeks at the mention of Inoue, he coughed. "That wasn't..."

"It was!" Ichigo suddenly shouted.

This time, Ishida snapped his eyes at Ichigo. He was making things worse, no doubt. And, worse still, Rukia believed him. _Seriously...? _"Kurosaki, do you know what you are talking about?"

Ichigo closed his eyes. "Me and Ishida..." He hesitated for a while. "Were talking about Inoue!" Rukia halted her steps and glanced back at Ichigo while Ishida glared at him. "I was jealous... How Ishida called Inoue 'Orihime'..."

Ishida knew that wasn't the topic they were talking about, and mentally groaned. _Lame, Kurosaki... You are too lame... _"Sadly, Kurosaki..." Both boys turned to see Rukia smiling. "I have no interest to know who your love interest and factor of jealousy is..." _Seriously, Rukia, you believed him... _Ishida mentally face-palmed. "But, you had better not let this kind of problems affect your grades."

Ichigo smirked in order to hide his emotions. "Of course not, Rukia-sensei! I would never let this affect my grades!"

Seeing Ichigo smirking, Rukia turned around and walked off. Ishida spared a glance at Ichigo and shook his head. "You are making a grave mistake, Kurosaki."

By now, Ichigo's smirk faded and he took on a depressed tone as he asked Ishida. "What do you mean by that, Ishida?"

Ishida shook his head and ran after Rukia who was walking ahead. "Rukia!"

Rukia turned around. "Ishida."

Ishida took a glance back at Ichigo only to find him depressed and slowly walking towards school. "You know, Rukia..." He glanced back at Rukia. "Orihime was not..."

"Ishida..." Rukia halted Ishida's words. Ishida glanced back to find Rukia smiling. "I said, I don't care." Her smile faded and she clutched her bag. "I don't care who Kurosaki is with, it's none of my business." Ishida was about to point out how hypocritical Rukia was when Rukia spoke once more. "Just don't let this affect his grades."

With that, Rukia walked ahead of Ishida and Ishida stood dumbfounded, only a thought ran through his mind.

_Seriously...?_

* * *

"Rukia, good morning, I see Kaien is not with you today."

Turning around, Rukia saw Ukitake and gave him a brief smile. "Yeah, Youruichi needed him, although, for what reasons, I do not know."

Ukiatake gave Rukia a knowing look. "Since Youruichi asked for Kaien specifically, it must be something personal, so, don't worry about it too much, all right...?" Rukia nodded at Ukitake's statement, but, couldn't help but worry. When she was ready to leave for school, she didn't think too much of it. But, once Ukitake mentioned it, she started to ponder. _Something personal? Are Urahara and Youruichi hiding something from me? _"Oh, I nearly forgot the reason why I came to your office!"

Sensing the announcement is important, Rukia put down her bag and gathered her books, ready to go to Class 1-3 for for her homeroom lesson. "What is it, Ukitake?"

* * *

"Ne, Kisuke, do you think Rukia really thought they were talking about Inoue Orihime?" Youruichi asked Urahara as they were eating their breakfast, with Kaien sitting beside her.

Urahara shrugged. "Who knows? Rukia always thinks that nobody would be interested in her, after Kaien, that is."

Youruichi looked at Kaien who was looking at Urahara, wondering why he called his name and Youruichi glared at Urahara. "Can't you be a bit more careful about the name?" Urahara only grinned and Kaien looked confused but decided not to ask. Youruichi turned to glance at Kaien. "Kaien, if you were to choose Uncle Ishida or Uncle Ichigo to be your Daddy, who would you choose?"

Kaien's eyes brightened as he looked at Youruichi and squealed. "Uncle Ichigo!"

Youruichi smirked and ruffled Kaien's hair. _Good luck handling Kaien when he calls Ichigo 'Daddy', Rukia._

* * *

Due to the conversation they were having, none of them noticed a figure standing outside their window. "Be _mentally _prepared, Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Youruichi."

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia, on the way to Class 1-3, was thinking about the announcement Ukitake gave her. True, it was sudden, but, a necessary procedure. But, what Rukia's worried is whether her student will have any protests and the arrangements for the procedure.

* * *

_"What is it, Ukitake?" Rukia asked. _

_"Well..." Ukitake scratched his head. "The small tests are rounding the corner, and because they are juniors..." _

_Rukia knew tests wee a majority part of KaraKura High and knew whether it be junior classes or senior classes, it were always the same procedures. Rukia sighed. "I got it, Ukitake. You mean, changing seats, right...?" Ukitake nodded and Rukia continued speaking. "Ukitake, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but, Class 1-3's situation... Is kinda complicated... Therefore, it may take a while for me to come up with the seating plan." _

_Ukitake smiled. "It's all right, Rukia, take your time." _

* * *

_Perhaps, Kurosaki and Arisawa can help me on this...? They are the class's representative after all... _Ukitake's announcement didn't count as absurd, so, why was it such a hard time to plan the seating arrangements? Heaving a heavy sigh, Rukia realized she was outside Class 1-3. Taking a sneak peek, Rukia looked as Ichigo and his gang of friends were together, with Inoue blushing at every word Ichigo conversed with his friends, even though the topic were of no relations with her. Ishida, on the other hand, was looking towards Inoue's direction and frowning. A secret smile graced onto Rukia's lips. _Screw the seating arrangements, I will let Arisawa and Kurosaki handle this and I will make some amendments when they are necessary. This year... Will be an interesting year._

* * *

**A/N: O_O Who wants to kill me for making Rukia so oblivious to her surroundings even after the kiss? I know I want to kill myself because things would just get more chaotic. XD So, the typical love _square _comes along between Inoue, Rukia, Ichigo and Ishida. The four main characters, who will win and who will lose? Will everything go 'Happily Ever After' for Kuchiki Rukia, homeroom teacher of Class 1-3 will tragedy befall her once again? D Look forward to the next few chapters, everyone! XD **

**IchiRuki01, signing off. **


	34. Asano Keigo

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the thirty-two chapter of 'Healing One's Heart' and this chapter is basically the seating arrangement plan and a student named Asano Keigo and his sister, Mizuho Asano.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**Mari: **Haha, you can guess, but, since I wrote ahead... I can definitely tell you... It's someone unexpected. XD After the kiss, Ichigo feels kinda shocked he kissed Rukia, I guess... So, maybe...? XD There's more tension coming from that, I assure you. :D

**kyurikochan: **Nice love 'square', huh...? XD

**falcinrukichi: **I won't know what is the answer you got if you do not tell me, you know... Moreover, you got me curious. What answer did you get from my reply to your review? XD

**lovelose05: **Big mistake there. If I made it out to be Gin, Aizen or Tousen, what would be the difference of mine and others? XD Maybe... Just maybe... Your guess might be right. So, the adult Kaien might be the little Kaien... But, what about the memory loss? XD

**IchiRuki 2.0: **I plan to slowly develop the IchiRukiness in this particular story. Therefore, be patient. XD How old is Rukia...? Hm... I'm still pondering, actually. XD

* * *

"All right, brats, are you guys ready for a brand new day in KaraKura High?" The homeroom teacher of Class 1-3's voice choed loudly throughout the hallways.

Tatsuki sweatdropped. "Rukia-sensei, is it all right to call your own student 'brats'...?"

Laughing, Rukia replied. "I don't know why, but, calling you guys 'brats' gives me a warm feeling inside my heart." Looking at the whole class, Rukia cleared her throat. "I'm sure everybody knows that examinations are around the corner." That earned a groan from everyone. "Well, this piece of news isn't bad, but, it isn't good either." Confused gaze met hers as she breathed out a huge sigh. "I apologize that I can't tell all of you what the piece of news is, but, I need all of you to be patient as this will occur a big change in the classroom."

All of the students nodded their head in unison, although worried for the changes in the classroom. "Hai!"

"Kurosaki, Arisawa, as the class representative, I have a task for both of you." Standing up and gathering her books, she walked out of the classroom. "Follow me." Ichigo and Tatsuki exchanged glances and stood up. Rukia glanced back to the class. "A substitute teacher will come in and take my lesson, in the meantime, I want all of you to complete Pages 10 to 14 since we are already lacking behind." Shifting her gaze to Ishida, she spoke. "Ishida, I will hand over the responsibility of collecting the work to you." Ishida nodded.

'Behave' was the last word Class 1-3 heard of their homeroom teacher before she walked out of the classroom with Ichigo and Tatsuki. Not soon after, chattering ensued. "Ne, Muzuiro, what do you think will change in our classroom?"

Deeming it a pointless question and blaming Kami who hated him to pick _Keigo _to seat next to him, Muzuiro shrugged. "Didn't Rukia-sensei said she will tell is the news eventually, _Asano-san?_"

Keigo wailed dramatically. "How could you call me in such a informal name? Aren't we friends~~~?"

Muzuiro shrugged once more and Ishida, who was watching the two friends from the corner of his eyes, and continued on with his work. _Seating arrangements, huh...? This will be an interesting change._

* * *

Meaanwhile, in Rukia's office, the homeroom teacher of Class 1-3 was telling Ichigo and Tatsuki briefly what their task would be. "I said before, the examinations are around the corner." Ichigo and Tatsuki nodded. "Therefore, Ukitake had suggested the seating arrangements to be planned. Oh, and the classroom cleaning duties too."

Ichigo and Tatsuki widened their eyes and protested. "Rukia-sensei, that's too much!"

"Kurosaki, Arisawa, that's the responsibility of a class representative. If I could choose things my way, I would rather not bother both of you with these trivial things and volunteer to d it myself. But, the choice is not mine. Therefore, I can't do anything out of it." Rukia closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I need both of these things by this afternoon and no delaying." Getting up some papers and taking out her pen, beginning to grade them, she told the final words of the briefing. "You can get your friends to help you with these since it will be too heavy a task for both of you. Any questions you have for me before I send the both of you off to the classroom?"

Tatsuki raised a hand. "I do have a question, Rukia-sensei."

Rukia glanced at Ichigo who did not speak a word and sighed before looking at Tatsuki. "Arisawa, what is it?"

"Are the seating arrangemengts up to us, or, will Rukia-sensei do some amendments when necessary?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia looked at Tatsuki. "Since the task is handed over to both of you, naturally, it's up to both of you. But, if I see any amendments that is to be made, I will make them. So, I can say, a little of both. Anymore questions?" When Tatsuki shook his head, Rukia glanced over at Ichigo. "Kurosaki, do you have any questions?"

When Ichigo didn't answer, Rukia folded her arms under her chest and Tatsuki, seeing this, immediately pinched Ichigo. "**What the hell, Tatsuki? It hurts!**"

"Oh, so, now, it hurts, huh?" Ichigo glanced at Rukia who was saying this with an angered face. "Kurosaki, if not for Arisawa who was pinching you, you would have never noticed I was calling for you to see whether you have any questions to ask me, didn't you?"

Ichigo looked shocked and had a faint blush on his cheeks which Rukia raised an eyebrow of, getting an idea what Ichigo was thinking. "I... I heard it all..."

"So, what was I saying, Kurosaki, if you heard it all?"

A deeper blush played on Ichigo's cheeks. "Well, um..." Ichigo looked anywhere except Rukia, trying his best to hide his blush.

"I particularly don't care if you are daydreaming at lunch or in class, Kurosaki." Rukia's voice had an edgy tone to it. "But, honestly, when I'm briefing you, can you not daydream when it's something you have to hand in by afternoon?"

Ichigo looked down. "Hai."

Rukia sighed. "And, may I remind you, even though the task is a seating arramgement up to both of you, but, seeing that you are the representative of Class 1-3, I want both of you to put Class 1-3 interests at first, you hear me?"

Both representatives nodded their heads. "Hai."

"Good." Rukia nodded her head this time. Looking at Ichigo, she shrugged. "Now, there are only 30 minutes for both of you to finish 3 pages of schoolwork. Go along now."

With that, Ichigo and Tatsuki stood up and Rukia began grading the papers. Looking at each other, and deciding to ask their friends for help, they bowed to Rukia and left the room. Rukia, after making sure they left the room, looked at the closed door. _Just now, Kurosaki was thinking of Inoue-san... _Sighing, Rukia took out the first piece of paper that had _Asano Keigo_'s name. Taking the pen in her hand and playing with it, Rukia put her fingers on her chin and pondered the last meeting where she had met Asano Keigo.

* * *

When Tatsuki made sure they were alone in the hallways, Tatsuki put her hands on her hips. "What was that, Ichigo?"

Ichigo frowned. "What was what?"

"That shocking episode you did down there!" Tatsuki shouted.

Ichigo looked away. Despite all the hints he had given their homeroom teacher, she still didn't get it. _Did that kiss mean nothing to her? _If that is so, he would play along with Rukia. "I... I was thinking of Inoue..."

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo as if he had grown 2 heads. "Inoue?" Ichigo nodded and Tatsuki sighed. "Why would you be thinking of Inoue?" Ichigo glanced at Tatsuki, staying silent and Tatsuki frowned. _Liar... _Tatsuki knew that Ichigo thought Inoue was clingy. And, with the blush she saw, she already knew he couldn't be thinking about Inoue. _Ah, whatever. It's none of my business anyway. _With that, Tatsuki and Ichigo held a comfortable silence while walking back to their classroom.

* * *

Soon enough, the bell rang, signalling for lunchtime. Like a herd of elephants, the students of KaraKura High scrambled out of their classroom and headed for the canteen. Rukia, who was at the office, grading her paper, heard the bell and sighed. The grading of the papers were finished and it was time for lunch. But, she just didn't want to go for lunch just like the 25 days she had been here. Standing up and walking to a cabinet, she opened up to see a store of cup noddles that she has been eating for the past 25 days. Taking a cup noodle, she turned to the hot water before glancing at the papers. _Might as well handle the paper first... _Sighing, Rukia gathered the papers and walked out of her office only to meet a certain student walking in the direction towards her office. "Asano?"

Keigo looked up and was surprised to see Rukia, and, immediately had a grin on. "Ah, Rukia-sensei! It's nice to meet up with you today~~~!"

Rukia smiled awkwardly. _We just sort of met yesterday, Asano. _"It's nice to meet up with you, Asano. But, what brings you to my office? Rarely students walk to here. Do you have something to ask me, Asano?"

Keigo haad planted a serious expression on his face and and bowed to his homeroom teacher. "Well, I guess..." Keigo scratched his head awkwardly. "I just wanted to thank you, Rukia-sensei."

Rukia was confused. "For what?"

Keigo looked up. "For yesterday..." Realization dawned on Rukia. "Rukia-sensei helped me... That's why... I felt the need to thank you, I guess..."

Rukia stood still while listening to Keigo seemingly ranting, and she touched his shoulders only for Keigo to wince. "Asano?"

Snapping out of his trance, he looked up at Rukia and took his shoulders, wincing again. "Hai, Rukia-sensei?"

Rukia smiled and opened the door to her office. "Despite you thanking me, that wound that is on your shoulder must be treated immediately." Walking back to her table which she just came out from, she motioned for Keigo to come in. "Come on in, and, if you will, close the door behind you, please." Keigo hesitated for a moment but did as instructed, sitting in front of Rukia. Opening one of her drawers, she took out a bandage. "Can you lift up your sleeve, Asano?"

Keigo raised a hand in defense. "No, it's not that serious!"

"I insist, Asano." Something in Rukia's eyes obligated Keigo to do what Rukia asked, and, he obeyed. "I would take you to Sakura, the school nurse..." Keigo widened his eyes at that and started to pull his hands from Rukia as Rukia started to bandage him. "... But, I really doubt you would like what was bothering you 10 days ago to be revealed, right...?"

Keigo nodded his head. "Thank you, Rukia-sensei."

Rukia smiled. "Asano, it's been 10 days." Keigo was confused and Rukia sighed. "I originally thought it would heal, that's why I never bothered. But, for the bruises to stay on like that, it must have hurt a lot, didn't it...?" Seeing Keigo wincing, Rukia loosened her hold on the bandage. "Ah, sorry..."

Keigo shook his head. "You shouldn't apologize, Rukia-sensei." When Rukia looked up at Keigo with concerned eyes, Keigo smiled which Rukia found it weird at the same time and could also tell it was a fake one. "I'm used to it..."

"If this is my first time healing you, Asano..." Keigo looked up. "I'm sure there are other wounds, am I right...?" Keigo stayed silent and Rukia sighed. "Moreover, Asano, you shouldn't get used to it."

Keigo looked down. "Mizuho Asano is her name."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Isn't the the same surname...?"

"She's..." Keigo hesitated. "My sister." Rukia looked at Keigo but stayed silent. "She..."

"Nope, I don't intend to hear it." Rukia's voice stopped Keigo and Keigo was surprised. Didn't Rukia want an explanation on why and how he got these bruises? "You are certainly feeling uncomfortable about this, speaking the matter to me." Keigo looked at Rukia while Rukia was almost finishing his bandages and Rukia smiled. "If you feel uncomfortable about it, you have no need to tell me."

Once again, Keigo felt indebted to his homeroom teacher. "Thank you, R-"

Rukia laughed, interrupting Keigo's words. "You are apologizing too much, Asano."

Keigo smiled this time. "Can I help Rukia-sensei in any way possible?"

Rukia pondered Keigo's question and an idea came to her mind. "Yes, there may be something you can do." Glancing at the graded papers, Rukia carried the papers. "I know it's lunchtime, therefore, I won't bother you for long." Smiling, Rukia handed the papers to Keigo and Keigo stood up, receiving the papers. "If it's not too much of a hassle, can you place these stacks of paper on Class 1-3's table? After that, you can go for your lunch with your friends."

Receiving the papers, Keigo smiled, which was rare since none of his friends saw him smile at all, and, weirdly, Rukia found it creepy but shrugged it off. "Of course, I will be more than willing to do so, Rukia-sensei."

Rukia smiled, watching as Keigo walked away from his office before returning to her cup noodles. Pouring hot water inside it, she opened up her second drawer and took out her laptop which Urahara returned to her after the soccer tournament and she scolded him for it. _Looks like it's time to do some research. _

* * *

Keigo arrived at the rooftop at a much later time, and, boy, was Tatsuki shocked at what happened to him. "Keigo, you arrived late!"

Smiling awkwardly, Keigo nodded his head. "Yeah, sorry..."

"What happened, Asano-kun?" Inoue asked.

Smiling sheepishly, Keigo shrugged. But, only a blind person would not be able to see Keigo's bandage. "You are injured. Did you get into a fight?" Keigo looked at Chad and shook his head while the other students sweatdropped at seeing Chad finally speaking. Chad looked at Keigo impassively but said nothing but pointed at the bandages. "What are these?"

Keigo didn't dare to meet Chad's eyes, but, only whispered. "Bandages..."

"We know what it is, fool!" Tatsuki shouted. "What happened to make you wear bandages? In the morning you weren't wearing one."

Keigo was dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer this question. He couldn't exactly say. _'Oh, Rukia-sensei was the one who helped me' _Can he...? "I..." Keigo hesitated. "I fell down the stairs..."

Everybody sweatdropped. _What a lame answer... _Everybody was suspicious, but decided not to probe, and, they stayed silent. Throughout the suspicious stares of all his classmates, Ichigo was the one who broke the silence. "Well... I guess that's logical."

_Seriously...? You believed it, Ichigo...? _Was Tatsuki's thoughts at the moment. But, shrugging it off, seeing that it was none of her business anyway, Tatsuki grinned. "Well, lunch's going to end soon, so, why don't we eat?"

Keigo nodded, going back to his usual self and grinning about Inoue-san saying something about 'breasts'.

Rukia, who was standing just beside the rooftop, smiled. No matter what happened, Keigo never changed at all. _Still as pervertic as always. _No doubt Ichigo and the others never believed him even though Ichigo said that it was logical. _If Kurosaki believed it, he's a total idiot. _Taking the laptop and the cup noodles she held in her hand, she walked back to her office, feeling a headache coming as the words she researched for ran through her mind. _Debt... _Rukia sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Oops, what happened to Mizuho? And, seriously, I did some research. LOL XD Any questions? XD**


	35. I Swear I Will Protect You

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the thirty-three chapter of 'Healing One's Heart' and this chapter is Ichigo and Tatsuki's seating arrangements done and Rukia seeing something that she shouldn't have seen, causing her to act like how she acted on her birthday. Lastly, it's about Shiba Kaien protecting Rukia.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**kyuriko-chan: **My guess is, it will be revealed pretty soon enough. XD

**lovelose05: **Ah, I never comnmented on your novel comment, did I? XD Well... If I may say, my fanfics isn't that well written. To be honest, there are others who are probably better than me, I do know that. Being in the FanFiction world reading IchiRuki stories everyday, I know that there are some people who writes better than me, so, I don't really intend to embarass myself for the sake. XD Another point: I don't know how to do a novel. LOL XDXD

**Tamryn: **Ah, about that, it's a typo. When I was intending to change the description of the story and because it was midnight and I was feeling kinda sleepy, I accidentally placed my cursor on the story name and accidentally added a small 'h'. XD Sorry about that and enjoy reading! :D

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**Poofa: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alert Subscriptions.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, lunchtime was already over. Beginning to grade the papers that Ishida brought in this morning, Rukia yawned. _It certainly is boring to have nothing to do except grading the papers. _Taking the pen once more, Rukia swirled the pen around in her fingers, finding it ridiculous while she massaged her head, sighing. Hearing the bell ring once more, Rukia gathered up her books. "Time to go to my next class."

Walking out of her office, Rukia closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh scent of the students and of KaraKura High. She took a last glance at the picture in front of her table before she closed the door and got mentally prepared for the rest of the lessons. _Kaien, you will protect me, won't you...? _

* * *

Tatsuki and Ichigo both glanced at each other and nodded, finally finishing both of the tasks their homeroom teacher had set for them. It wasn't an easy task, but, they finished it, eventually, causing them to skip their lunch and they groaned. "Finally, we are done." Ichigo exclaimed as he scanned the seating arrangement plan.

Tatsuki smirked. "About time since I'm done with my classroom cleaning plan too."

"Now, the problem is..." Ichigo glanced at the clock. "... How do we deliver it to Rukia-sensei since class is about to start?"

Taking a glance at the two plans, Tatsuki picked it up. "I will deliver it to Rukia-sensei."

Ichigo was surprised. "Eh...?"

"Class is starting, and, you have to get to class before class starts. So, leave it to me the task of giving Rukia-sensei the plans." Tatsuki said.

"But, it's too far, Tatsuki!" Ichigo protested.

Tatsuki smirked and took the plans, before running off. "That's why it's best to not talk any longer!" Ichigo was about to shout at Tatsuki when Tatsuki turned her head back. "Oh, by the way, send Inoue back to class for me!" With that, Tatsuki was gone.

Ichigo stood dumbfounded, watching Tatsuki's retreating back. "Inoue...?" Looking around, he saw Inoue fidgeting her foot uncomfortably as she looked shyly at Ichigo. "Why didn't you return with the others..?"

Having a slight blush on her cheeks, Inoue shyly answered. "I... I was waiting for Kurosaki-kun..."

* * *

Ishida, who was just beside the rooftop, was originally wanting to take Inoue back to the classroom since she hadn't arrived. Walking up to the rooftop, his hands in his pockets, Ishida froze when he saw Inoue seemingly waiting for Ichigo. Standing still, he listened in to the conversation.

* * *

Tatsuki ran as if her life depended on it, to Rukia's office which Rukia was just coming out. Seeing that, Tatsuki sighed in relief. "Rukia-sensei!"

Turning to glance at Tatsuki, Rukia was surprised. "Arisawa, what's going on?"

Showing the 2 plans, Tatsuki panted. "During our lunchtime, we managed to finish the plans." Rukia smiled at this. "And, because the lessons were starting, I told Ichigo to go back to the classroom."

_That's why he isn't here. Wait, since when had you paid attention to him? _Rukia shook her head out of her thoughts. "I'm glad your spent your lunchtime over this, Arisawa. Thank Kurosaki for me, too." Rukia replied.

"I will, Rukia-sensei!"

"Alright, I shan't take your time any longer and you should run along for your lessons now." Rukia smiled.

With that, Tatsuki ran off for her classes. Whether it be fate planned it, Rukia's position was near the rooftop and out of the corner of her eyes, she glanced at Ichigo and Inoue and narrowed her eyes. As if frozen to the ground, she felt herself, her eyes, unable to peel off from the scene in front of her, just like what she had done at the birthday party 11 days ago. The plans were left forgotten in her hands as she clutched it tightly, but, not enough to tear the paper apart as she listened in to the conversation.

* * *

Ichigo faced Inoue. "What do you mean you were waiting for me, Inoue?"

Inoue looked up at Ichigo and had a faint blush on her cheeks. It was such a rare chance for her to be with Ichigo alone, let alone Ichigo _talking _to her, so, she might as well grab this chance. "I was wondering what Kurosaki-kun was doing with Tatsuki-chan, so..."

"Oh? That?" Ichigo scratched his head awkwardly. _Weird that I can never be myself when it comes to Inoue. _"I was helping Tatsuki making plans for Rukia-sensei."

"For... Rukia-sensei...?" A deeper blush formed.

_Weird that Inoue blushes whenever I talk to her too. _"Yeah, the seating arrangements plan and the 'cleaning-of-classroom' plan."

Inoue looked down. "I see.."

Deeming this moment as the most awkward moment ever, Ichigo remembered Tatsuki's request for him to walk back to the classroom with Inoue and he offered his hand. "Shall we walk back to the classroom, Inoue?"

Ishida, hearing this, closed his eyes and using his fingers to push his glasses up, he leaned away from the wall and proceeded back to the classroom, sighing deeply. _Perhaps, I originally stood no chance at all against Ichigo. Congratulations, Ichigo, you won, although this morning's conversation wasn't on Orihime at all. _

* * *

Seeing Ichigo and Inoue holding hands, Rukia shifted her gaze to Ishida whom she knew was just near them. Narrowing her eyes, she saw Ishida walking down the staircase of the rooftop and her gaze shifted back to Inoue and Ichigo once more. Inoue was blushing deeply and Ichigo was scratching his head awkwardly with his other hand. Looking away, she continued her walk to the other class, scanning the plans in front of her. _It's none of my business. _

* * *

Classes were rowdy as usual in Class 1-5. Naruto Uzumaki, a transfer student in Class 1-5, was in his usual form of creating mischiefs today. Truth to be told, Naruto isn't scared of anybody, but, Kuchiki Rukia, who is coincidentially their Mathematics teacher who's coming in in just any moment. "Neji, you fell for the trick!"

Hinata, who was sitting just beside Naruto, tugged his clothes. "Naruto-kun, I don't think it's good for you to scare Neji-kun like this..."

"Eh...?" Naruto whined and pouted at the same time. "But, it's Neji who fell for the trick!"

"Even thought it was Neji who fell for the trick, don't you think it got a little too far, Naruto?" A voice spoke.

The students looked up to see Kuchiki Rukia walking in the classroom, with a stern look on her face and Naruto immedialtely felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Rukia-sensei."

Rukia smiled. "I'm not the one who you should apologize to, Naruto." Before Naruto could apologize though, she nodded to the representative of Class 1-5, Neji Hyuuga. "Neji, commence the class."

Neji nodded. "Stand. Bow."

"Good morning, Rukia-sensei!" The class greeted in unison.

Rukia nodded and opened her books to the desired page that she was supposed to teach the class. It was in this moment that Naruto raised up his hand, seemingly asking a question. To Rukia's logic, it was weird since she hadn't started her lessons yet. _Maybe something about the previous lesson? _"What is it, Naruto?"

"Ne, Rukia-sensei, you have been teaching us for 25 days now. Can't we take a break for once?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Naruto?"

"We hadn't heard anything out of Rukia-sensei's personal life since the very beginning of the year when you came to teach us, Rukia-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "So, we would like Rukia-sensei to say a story to us since Rukia-sensei is the only one left for not telling us her story!"

Rukia was confused. "A story?"

Hinata spoke up this time. "W-Well, any story, actually..."

Putting the textbook down, Rukia sat on the chair and eyed the students. "Only if you agree that all of you would score well in the upcoming test." Seeing the students nodding enthusiastically, Rukia knew it was a trap set by them and she had fell for it. _Damn that Naruto... _"This story..." Rukia closed her eyes. "Might not have a happy ending..."

"Cinderella is overrated." Rukia glanced at Neji in surprise. _If Neji wasn't my student, I would have beaten him to a bloody pulp. _Sensing everybody's stare on him, Neji glared at all of them. "What? Seriously, don't you think so?"

Rukia smiled and folded her arms. "Why do you think so, Neji?"

"Seriously, you guys don't think so?" Sensing the loyalty to Cinderalla students surrounding him, Neji sighed. "Just think about it for a moment. The 3 words 'Happily ever after' should have thrown all of you off, seriously." When he was met with the raising of eyebrow from his teacher nevertheless, he continued. "I think all of us knows, being the high-schooler that we are, there are no 'Happily Ever After' at all."

Rukia stared at Neji. Weirdly, his words reminded herself of her brother. Smiling, she closed her eyes. "Neji's right in some way." All of the students looked at Rukia except Neji. "In Society..." Rukia opened her eyes. "... It just doesn't ends with that." Still smiling and facing the class, Rukia continued. "After this High School, each of you will be on your own, and, I want all of you to remember a lesson and not to forget this particular lesson."

Naruto brightened his eyes. "What is it, Rukia-sensei?"

Giving a look to Naruto and smiling, hiding the tears that are about to fall, she replied. "Society... Is cruel." There was silence in the classroom and Rukia continued. "What you see... Might not always remain. There may be changes that you don't think of, that are unbelievable to you. But, all the same, you would just have to accept it... Because, that's what's life is."

Naruto looked at Rukia in surprise and grinned which Rukia noticed but didn't comment. "We want the story now, Rukia-sensei~~~!"

Smiling at Naruto and deeming him 'Unbelievable' and 'Moment-ruiner', Rukia took out her plans that Tatsuki and Ichigo both did in the expenses of skipping their lunchtime. Keeping the 'classroom-cleaning' plan down and the seating arrangments on top, she took out a red pen. "Looks like Cinderella won't work on you guys..." Narrowing her eyes at what Ichigo did at the seating arrangements, she heaved a sigh mentally. _There will be amendments, alright. _"This story..." Cancelling out the name Ishida who was placed beside Ichigo, she looked up. "... Doesn't have a happy ending."

"Oh? So, what ending does it have?" One of the students asked.

Looking at the red-haired student which reminded herself of Ichigo mentally, she smiled. "If you are thinking about sad, it isn't that either, Karin." Karin looked at Rukia in a confused gaze. "If you ask me, Karin... I would rather call it 'Tragic.'"

"Tragic...?" The whole class gasped.

Rukia smiled and nodded. "Yeah, tragic." As Rukia let herself drift off into the memories of 20 years ago, she smiled. "A very tragic tale of a guy and a girl who was meant to be... At least, that was what they thought until they realized... Fate and Destiny had very different plans for them."

Naruto immediately grinned. "I'm interested in this story already!"

"But, Rukia-sensei, what did you mean by 'Who was meant to be... At least, that was what they thought'?" Akiru asked.

Looking at Akiru, Rukia replied. "Just what I meant, Akiru. The guy and the girl both thought they would be together forever. The girl was still a child and everything seemed so naive at that time. That girl never thought things would get complicated at all. What I meant by 'Meant to be together' would be..." Rukia scanned the classroom. "... LIke Hinata and Naruto right now." Seeing Hinata and Naruto blushing, Rukia inwardly giggled.

"So, what happened to the both of them in the end? Did they get together?" Akiru asked further.

Rukia stood up. "As I said before, Akiru, society is cruel." Leaning on the whiteboard, Rukia smiled a little. "The main characters in the story... Didn't get their happy ending."

Akiru gasped. "What happened...?"

Clenching her fists, Rukia maintained her smile ehich everybody could see was a fake one. "The girl... Was having some peoblems... Back at home... Finding nobody to confide on, she confided the boy and the boy promised..." _I will protect you, Kuchiki, I swear on my soul... _"The boy promised..."

A vocie spoke. "To protect the girl..."

It was as if Kaien appeared out of nowhere and spoke, causing Rukia to widen her eyes and look at the classroom, one tear accidentally falling, due to the shock of hearing somebody speak that phrase. "He swore on his soul... To protect the girl, didn't he, Rukia-sensei...?"

Rukia glanced up at the voice to find that it was Neji. _How could I mistake Kaien's voice for him...? Or, is it the fact that... He said those words... _Rukia nodded and smiled. "Right, the guy promised... To protect the girl... Forever and ever."

"Forever and ever seems a long time, doesn't it...?"

Rukia closed her eyes, letting another tear fall. "To the guy and girl, those words were... Their sign of love." Walking to the chair, she sat on it. "So, they cherished the words every moment."

"What happened to the guy, Rukia-sensei?" Naruto questioned this time.

Putting her head on the table, the plans forgotten completely on her table, she laid her head on the table, letting the tears flow out one after another, letting them drop on the table before she whispered the ending of the story to Class 1-5. "He... Died..."

Silence ensued for the whole class as they never expected such an ending. But, only one seemed unfazed by the ending. "Did he die protecting the girl?"

Rukia's eyes widened before glancing up at Neji. "He died... While protecting the girl."

Neji stood up and went to Rukia, wiping away the traces of tears on her cheeks. "If that is so, I can safely say... The guy will be happy wherever he is..." Rukia ganced up at Neji in surprise. "Becaue his motive is fulfilled, because he died while protecting the girl."

Rukia closed her eyes, her body shaking in silent sobs as Neji's words influenced her that reminded her of Kaien's last words and the promise. With this gesture, the bell rung, signalling the end of this lesson. _I'm sure... Naruto and the others must have learned something too... _

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next? Now that Rukia cried in front of her class, would rumours start spreading? And, who's surprised I used Naruto and gangs for the students of Class 1-5's names? XD **


	36. Confrontation Of The Love Square

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the thirty-four chapter of 'Healing One's Heart' and this chapter includes Ishida's episode of crying (Who thinks that it's total OOC? XD), Sora's question to Rukia, Rukia's confrontation to Inoue and Ichigo, and Rukia fainting due to unknown reasons.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**kyurikochan: **That's the good points of a FanFiction actually. XD

* * *

Reaching a finger for her eyes, Rukia winced. After the little episode at the classroom, she had cried for the entire period, not being able to stop. Walking back to her office, Rukia sighed, looking at the plan once more that was ruined because of her tears. _Looks like I have to redo it. Meh, since what Kurosaki did have some mistakes in it anyway. _Opening the office doors, she sat in front of her table and looked at Kaien's picture. Smiling softly and using her fingers, she traced the picture and was shocked out of her life to hear a voice calling her. _"Rukia." _

Rukia _literally _jumped. "Sora, are you trying to grant me an early death? Why are you here anyway?"

Sora chuckled. _"I just came up to check on you, blame yourself for the fact that you weren't noticing your surroundings." _

Rukia pouted at Sora's words. "Right. blame me for everything." When Sora didn't reply, which he had no need to anyway, a comfortable silence occured and it only broke when Rukia spoke. "Ne, Sora." Sora glanced at Rukia. "Do you have any wishes unfulfilled in this world?"

Sora pondered Rukia's question for a moment._ "Now that I think about it, not particularly, my wishes are almost fulfilled." _

Rukia raised an eyebrow at Sora's answer. "Almost fulfilled? What do you mean?"

_"Hm..." _Sora pondered the question. _"It doesn't mean anything in particular, I guess..." _

_You guess, huh...? That's a very vague explanation, Sora. _Rukia mentally sweatdropped at hearing Sora's answer and turned back to her plans, determined to redo it. "I was just wondering, Sora..." Taking a brand new piece of paper, she began redoing. "If you have nothing to make yourself linger in this world, why don't you accept the Soul Burial?"

Sora looked at Rukia since Rukia's back was facing him and wrapped both of his arms around her to give her warmth. Creepy, in a way, but, warmness was felt in Rukia's heart and she smiled. _"Maybe a person keeps me from leaving this world." _

"A person? What do you mean?" Rukia asked, confused by Sora's answer.

Instead of explaining, Sora maintained his smile, freeing his arms from Rukia. _"Even if you don't get it now, you will get it someday." _Turning to glance at Sora, Rukia tilted her head. _"Well, how about this? The day you fulfill my wish is the day I leave this world." _

"Fulfill... Your wish...?" Rukia pointed a finger at herself. "Me...?"

Sora smiled. _"Yes, you." _Rukia kept her confused gaze at Sora. _"Say, Rukia, have you ever imagined you marrying anybody at all?" _

Rukia glanced at Sora, smiling and nodding her head. "Yes, I have. Since a very long time ago, since the first time I met him, I already had."

Curiosity getting the better of him, Sora asked. _"Who is it?" _

Before Rukia was able to reply Sora, a knock was heard at her office door. "Rukia, can I come in?"

Glancing at the door and not noticing Sora narrowing his eyes at the caller who called Rukia without a 'Sensei', Rukia immediately knew who it was. "Ah, Ishida?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, Rukia's fingers took hold of the picture in front of her table and opened one of her drawers, putting the picture inside and closed her eyes, wiping every other trace of her tears indicating that she cried before and eyes that reminded her of Kaien, opening her eyes moments after, smiling. "Come in, Ishida."

The door was piushed open, and, as expected, Ishida walked in the room. But, as Rukia glanced at Ishida, she found something unexpected. The redness of Ishida's eyes, even with glasses, seemed so much more obvioius. _Had he been crying? But... What for...? And, what the fuck...? Ishida uryuu cries...? _"I'm sorry to disturb Rukia-sensei at such a time."

Rukia shook her head. "No, it's fine, I'm your homeroom teacher after all." Glancing at Ishida who seemed to have forced a smile out of himself, Rukia grew concerned. "What's wrong, Ishida? Is something bothering you?" Ishida looked at Rukia and took his glasses off, which Rukia was certainly surprised but didn't show it. "It's rare for you to take off your glasses, you know that?"

Ishida smiled a brief smile. "I know." _Even the tone of his is so obvious that he had been crying. _"Rukia-sensei, have you ever thought of..." Ishida paused and glanced at Rukia before continuing his question, sincerely hoping that Rukia didn't mind his question at all. "Giving up before...?"

"Giving up?" Rukia stood up before getting two cups and pouring water inside it before handing it to Ishida. "Why would you think that?" Sitting back on her chair, Rukia asked further before Ishida could give any explanations. "Are you thinking of giving up, right here and now?"

Ishida spent a few moments looking at Rukia, as if contemplating whether he should tell his homeroom teacher the truth or not, before he took a deep breath and spoke. "Yes, I'm thinking about giving up... Right here... And now..." Rukia was about to speak when Ishida spoke, halting any attempts for Rukia to speak. "If you are thinking about academically, it isn't that." That particular statement caught Rukia off guard and she stayed silent. _I'm amazed he knows what I'm thinking. _"It's about... Another matter altogether."

Remaining silent for a few moments, Rukia finally spoke up. "Can I make an assumption, Ishida?" Seeing Ishida nod his head, she spoke her mind. "It's about Inoue-san, isn't it...?" Ishida nodded his head once again and Rukia sighed. _Things seems to be getting more chaotic than ever. _

"I'm saying this not because I want Rukia-sensei to pity me..." Rukia glanced at Ishida in surprise. _Even if you wanted me to, I wouldn't. _"I just felt like... I originally... Had no chance at all." Ishida tried his best to explain so that Rukia could understand.

Rukia knew that Ishida was referring to the rooftop scene that Ichigo and Inoue had, but, she just couldn't find any words to proper advice Ishida on dealing with these situations. Heaving a sigh, Rukia glanced at Ishida. "To be hoenst, Ishida, I don't know..."

"I originally thought..." Ishida's interruption made Rukia glance at him. "I originally thought that my feelings for Orihime..." Rukia raised an eyebrow. "... Will be returned eventually. I really thought that... My feelings will get through to her someday..." Rukia mentally winced at the words she had spoken to Ishida that day. Glancing at the Chappy plushie, she shifted her gaze back to Ishida. "But, I stood no chance at all..."

Rukia closed her eyes. "Say, Ishida..." Ishida glanced up at Rukia. "If this was your academical results, what would you do...?"

Ishida was confused. What had academical results have to do at this moment of time? "Huh...?"

"If this was your academical results and you failed so many times that you found it irritating and just once, you found out that, it's tiring to continue any longer." Staring at Ishida, Rukia asked. "Would you give up schooling just because of that factor alone?"

Being the number-one student in all academical areas, the question Rukia pointed out seemed to be an insult to Ishida as he defended himself. "Of course not!" Rukia continued staring at him. "I will never do that!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow at the defensive Ishida right in front of her. _I should bear that in mind for blackmail material. _"You can say you would never do that, but, the question is, Ishida, what will you do?"

"I will fight for my results!" Rukia smiled as Ishida continued. "I will fight until I get the number one results once more!" Ishida pointed a fist at his chest and had a confident look on his chest. _That's the Ishida we all miss. _

Rukia stood up. "You answered your own question, Ishida."

Ishida was confused once more. "Huh...?"

"What I asked just now might not make any sense to you, Ishida, but, if you think a little deeper, it will." Rukia glanced at Ishida before smiling. "I just worded the question you asked me in a different way and diverted it to an acamedical question." Realization dawned on Ishida. "If, in academical terms, you are willing to fight to get the number one position, why is it so hard to fight for Inoue-san?"

Ishida glanced at Rukia and looked down once again. "It's not the problem whether or not to fight for Orihime, Rukia..." Rukia glanced at Ishida once more. "It's the way that bothers me..."

"So, you mean... You are willing to fight for Inoue-san but you just don't know any way for her to notice you instead of Kurosaki?" Ishida nodded and Rukia smiled. "When taught a new subject, we are all new to the subject. Yet..." Walking over to the Chappy plushie, she took it in her hands. "All we can do is to gain understanding of the subject and tackle it, right...?"

Ishida glanced at Rukia. "You mean..."

"You understood the subject pretty well, Ishida. You really did..." Rukia walked over to Ishida and gave him the plushie. "You just need to tackle it the right way."

Ishida began to protest, but, he took the plushie in his hands, nevertheless. "But..."

Rukia smiled and took Ishida's hands in hers. "Come on." With that, she opened her office door and went in search for Inoue. "If you wanted to let your feelings get through to her, the plushie... Shouldn't be given to me." Ishida remained silent as Rukia smiled, attempting to cheer him up.

As they turned the corner of a hallway, Rukia loosened the hold on Ishida and stared straight ahead. As Ishida glanced at Rukia, he grabbed Rukia's hand tighter, looking away at the scene in front of him. On the other hand, Rukia widened her eyes at the scene. Ichigo and Inoue were holding hands hands and talking happily, as if they were a... Couple. No matter how Rukia hated the word 'Couple' on them, she had to admit... They looked like a couple. Clenching her fists at the Chappy plushie, she closed her eyes and smiled. "Kurosaki."

Ichigo glanced in front of him and pretended to look shock. "Rukia-sensei!"

Rukia smiled. It was weird how she could say those words to Ishida, but, never to herself. Opening her eyes after a few second, she composed herself and took the Chappy plushie.

* * *

Ichigo was having more of a headache nowadays... To dense teachers who doesn't know what he's feeling to clingy classmate who had a crush on him since who-knows-when. Sighing deeply, footsteps seemed to echo and Ishida's protests seemed to come out of his mouth. "_But..._"

In a panicking state, Ichigo spotted Inoue who was just nearby him, and, without a moment of hesitation, grabbed Inoue's hand. Having a faint blush on her cheeks, Inoue was confused. "Kurosaki-kun...?"

Placing a finger on Inoue's lips, Ichigo whispered in a low tone. "Ssh..."

* * *

"Kurosaki." Rukia smiled. "Can we borrow Inoue-san for a while?"

_I have to play along. _With this thought in mind, Ichigo pulled inoue closer to himself as he set a glare on ishida who he noticed, was frowning. "What do you need her for, Rukia-sensei, Ishida?"

"Kurosaki." Ichigo faced Rukia. "What I said... Wasn't a question or request... It's an order."

Ichigo scowled. "If that is so, Rukia-sensei... Why should I listen to you?"

Rukia clenched her fists in silent anger, accidentally letting the plushie squeak out and Rukia sighed. She was about to speak when Inoue spoke, interrupting her. "Uryuu-kun?" Ishida looked up and couldn't bear to see the scene of Inoue and Ichigo holding hands together and was about to look back down when Inoue asked. "Have you been crying, Uryuu-kun?"

Hearing this question, Ishida made the first move by walking away, but, Rukia stood her ground. "Ishida, you made it so far, don't make the mistake of backing off. " Walking to Inoue, she felt herself getting lightheaded but showed no weakness as she took out the plushie.

Inoue stared wide-eyed at Rukia while Ichigo made a disgusted face and Rukia turned to glare at Ichigo before turning to Inoue. "This is my..." Inoue muttered in disbelief. "Is this for me, Rukia-sensei...?"

Rukia only smiled and nodded at the same time. "It's a present, but, it isn't from me, it's from Ishida."

Inoue glanced over at Ishida. "Uryuu-kun...?" Ishida kept his head hung down, and, for this reason alone, Inoue was angered. _Why did Rukia-sensei give me this instead of Uryuu-kun? Have we distanced ourselves, Uryuu-kun...? _"I don't get it, Rukia-sensei."

Wearing a confused face on, Rukia asked. "What don't you get?"

"If this was something Uryuu-kun bought for me, why couldn't he had given me directly?" Inoue was pointing at Rukia now. "Why must it be _Rukia-sensei _who gave it to me?"

Hearing this, ishida glared at Inoue for the first time in his life and was about to step up to defend Rukia as Ichigo scowled, noticing the exchange, but, Rukia pushed Ishida's hand down. "He was planning to, Inoue-san."

"Uryuu-kun...?" Inoue glanced at Ishida.

"He was planning to, Inoue-san." Rukia couldn't deny that her vision ached so much that it hurts, but, she insisted on getting the point to Inoue. "He was planning to, Inoue-san... If his feelings got returned."

Inoue widened her eyes. "What...?"

"You heard me, Inoue-san." Rukia stared at Inoue. "Ishida was planning to give you the plushie, but, he backed off." Inoue was silent as Rukia asked Inoue. "Do you wish to know why, Inoue-san?"

Inoue looked at Ichigo for support. "Kurosaki-kun...?"

"Yes, Inoue-san, that's the name Ishida and I both wanted to hear." Ishida looked down and Rukia simply smiled. "I... I wasn't..."

Rukia smiled once more and took Inoue's hand, putting the plushie within it. "That present, I successfully delivered, the rest is up to you, Inoue-san."

"Rukia-sensei..." Inoue was bout to call out and looked at the plushie in her hand.

Turning around and about to walk away, Rukia placed a hand on her forehead, feeling giddy all of a sudden, but, insisted on continuing with Inoue about the plushie. "Ishida wanted his own feelings to get through to you, Inoue-san." Inoue looked up at Rukia. "Because he couldn't..." Rukia glanced at Ishida only to find her feet stumbling a little.

Sensing her health, Ishida spoke. "Forget it, Rukia."

Looking at Ishida, Rukia widened her eyes. "What...?" Walking over, Ishida grabbed her hand and began to walk away, but, Rukia stood her ground. "W..." Her head spun but she maintained her position. "What... Are you saying...?"

"Come on, let's go."

As Rukia allowed herself to be pulled away, she cast a last glance at Ichigo who was frowning a little and found out that her own vision blurred. Stumbling as Ishida pulled her away, they turned a corner and Rukia lost sight of Ichigo but was shocked as Ishida suddenly hugged her. "Ishida...?" Her vision was blurring even more.

"I have seen you in this state before, it was heartbreaking... Please... Please don't let me see it again..." Ishida half-begged.

"W-What are you talking...?" A sudden pain came from Rukia and it engulfed her, consuming her. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to ignore the blood dripping out from the corner of her lips. As she tried her best to maintain awake, slowly but surely, she began to close her eyes and her hands began falling to the side.

Slowly but surely, she was in a world of blackness as it consumed her. "Rukia!"

* * *

**A/N: O.O Things are getting interesting. :D So, who wants to make a guess of what's happening? There are many possibilities, though. XD **


	37. Danger Approaches

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the thirty-five chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. Lazy to write the description. LOL XD

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**gadez: **IfI think about it logically, yes, I would really admit, none of it makes sense. Every now and often, I would find myself wondering: Wait, does this goes with this? Sometimes, I would find myself occassionally giving up on the story because it makes no sense at all. Ah, especially about Rukia being a Shinigami and a high-school teacher. In fact, my inspirations come at the spur of the moment, it's weird. But... If I can't think, I will just have to continue to think until it makes sense. That's my way of thinking. Oh, and, I added Ichigo's thinking, actually. XD In the next chapters. :Diption. L

**lovelose05: **I'm thinking of a crossover category. LOL Seeing that main characters of Naruto and Bleach are in it. XD Oh, and, I'm Singaporean.

**LeyCoo: **Hm... Keep you in suspense, right...? But, this chapter will be more of a cliffhanger than anything, though. :D

**Mari: **Well, what do you think of this chapter? Hope you enjoyed it! XD

**kyurikochan: **There you go, hope you like it! XD

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**-Xx: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' List

**gaia08: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alert Subscrription

* * *

_"Rukia!"_

Ishida's voice was so loud that, even distanced by a few metres, Ichigo could hear Ishida shouting for Rukia. _Is Rukia-sensei in trouble? _Grabbing Inoue's hand out of instincts, he began running. Inoue, too shocked to comprehend what was happening, only gasped. "K-Kurosaki-kun...! Where...?"

Not letting Inoue finish her question, Ichigo shouted. "To Rukia-sensei's location!"

Inoiue felt bewildered. "What...? Why...?" Hearing Ichigo's answer, she started to feel the presence of her homeroom teacher's, but realized it was faint, almost close to nothing. With that, she gasped. _Rukia-sensei, what's going on...? _

A bright yellow light engulfed Rukia, her face twisted as if enduring some pain. Seeing Rukia like this broke ishida's heart to pieces. "Rukia..." Crading Rukia like a little baby, Ishida felt tears swelling up and couldn't help but let his mind drift back to the one time when he first found Rukia. It was so horrifying, so scarring... Why had it happened to Rukia out of all people...?

"Ishida!" Ichigo shouted.

Wiping the tears off his face, Ishida looked at Ichigo. "What do you want, Kurosaki...?"

Ichigo widened his eyes. "How... What... Why...?" Rukia was lying on Ishida's lap as both Ichigo and Inoue both widened their eyes.

Ishida didn't bother to hide his irritation from Ichigo as he gritted his teeth. "Don't come near Rukia, Kurosaki."

Ichigo felt angered. "What do you mean, Ishida!"

Ishida raised his voice. "I meant what I said, Kurosaki!"

Inoue glanced helplessly at the two guys, wondering what the hell was she to do so she could solve the tension between them, but, she couldn't help but feel depressed at the fact that Ishida told Ichigo not to go near their homeroom teacher. "Uryuu-kun, can I try to heal her...?"

Ishida didn't look at Inoue but at Rukia when he answered Inoue's question. "You won't be able to, Orihime, forget it."

Ichigo felt angered once more. How dare Ishida refuse Inoue's help when she's trying to help at all? "Inoue's tryin to help, Ishida!"

"And, I told her, she won't be able to... She won't be able to!" Ishida\s tone of voice was getting more emotional as each second passed by.

"What do you mean by that, Ishida!" Ichigo shouted in a harsher tone and _that _scared Inoue.

Suddenly very tired of explaining and hiding things, Ishida closed his eyes and slumped on the wall. "Nothing, Kurosaki, nothing at all..."

Hearing Ishida's answer, Ichigo softened his eyes. "Ishida..."

Inoue sighed in relief mentally at the mutual understanding going on between with Ishida and Ichigo, but, couldn't help but frown at her homeroom teacher. _Just when we thought we are a step closer to knowing Rukia-sensei... We are suddenly three steps backwards. How many mysteries do you have, Rukia-sensei...? _

* * *

_Bounded with chains and with a tray of needles on the ground, 5-year-old Rukia had tears pouring down her face. Too many times had she endured this kind of torture, and, to those who think she hadn't defended, she has. But, the more she defended, the worst her punishments became. Her Mom and Byakuya-nii had suffered because of her. To put a stop to this, she decided she wouldn't anymore. She would let _him _do whatever the hell he wanted... To her. Even at the cost of her life. She gave up simply, she couldn't go on anymore. As the chains loosened themselves, Rukia fell to the ground and never bothered to get up, until she heard a voice. "Is anybody there?" _

_Rukia kept silent, not wishing to speak, or rather, the hurt on her back made her not speak. But, wanting to get out nevertheless, she reached a hand to the ground, attempting to get up. "I..." She choked out. _

_The voice came louder this time. "Is anybody here...?" _

_Willing herself to get out, she put her hand on the ground once more, but, simply having no energy left, her body fell to the ground and she winced a little. And, she couldn't mutter other words except.. "It hurts..." _

_Nevertheless, the falling of a body alerted the person searching for Rukia, apparently. "Where are you...?" _

_It hurts simply too much for Rukia to pinpoint where she was, therefore, she kept silent. Panting heavily, she attempted to get up once more but was halted by a screeching pain on her leg. With more tears pouring out, she screamed, the pain too heavy to bear and blood dripped at the corner of her lips. "Where do you think you are going, Rukia Kuchiki?" _

_Turning back, Rukia faced the horrors of herself as she stared wide-eyed at the assault that was at her legs and stared at her kidnapper which was her supposed 'Uncle'. Facing away, Rukia bit her lip, not wanting to let out anymore screams. She didn't want to... Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled up to the chains that she was bound to and just like that, she was being tied up by chains once again. She looked away and looked at the tray of needles he had in his hands. With that in mind, she mentally prepared herself for the next round of assault in 5 days in a row. But, not before hearing the voice again. "Where are you!" _

_Rukia couldn't find it in her voice to respond, so, instead, she whimpered softly, feeling helpless all of a sudden. As her consciousness faded, the last she heard was the cruel sentence of her Uncle's. "Don't worry, Rukia Kuchiki, the person who is _supposedly _looking for you won't even get a step in here and I won't allow anybody to snatch you away from me." _

* * *

_Suddenly, a black butterfly appeared and the boy looked at the butterfly. "You are...?" He could as well have been talking to the air at all as the butterfly didn't respond. _How can a butterfly respond and how stupid am I? _Before he could scold himself any further, the butterfly flew away and the boy looked curiously at the butterfly. "Wait, where are you going?" _

_All the same, the butterfly didn't grace the boy with an answer but instead flew towards his fingers. The boy, looking in curiosity, lifted a finger up, and let the butterfly land on his fingers. When the butterfly safely landed on his fingers, it only flapped its wings, without speaking a single word. "You want me to follow your directions?" The butterfly flapped its wings once more and the boy took it as a 'Yes' as he ran and followed the butterfly's direction._

* * *

_Slowly waking up, Rukia found herself on the ground, blood dripping on her corner of her lips and she looked around, hearing the snores. Deducing that her Uncle was asleep, she tried getting up and crawling over to the door althoiugh every step it took hurts like hell. She knew that, yet, she continued, wanting to get out of this place and return to her Mom and Byakuya's embrace. With this thought in mind, she continued crawling. Her back hurts too much, and it was then the last strength of her energy left her and she collapsed. and, that particular moment was when somebody slammed the door open. "Rukia!" _

_As a weak stirring of her eyes, Rukia weakly called out the name before going out of consciousness. "I... Ishida..."_

* * *

As the bright yellow glow disappeared and Rukia was left laying on Ishida's lap, her eyes suddenly began to move and Inoue took notice of it immediately. "Kurosaki-kun, Uryuu-kun!" Ishida and Ichigo broke free of their staring contest and glanced at Inoue. "Rukia-sensei's waking up!"

Ishida looked down at Rukia as Rukia opened her eyes. A soft smile appeared on Rukia's lips and she spoke, although she just regained her strength. "I remember..."

"What do you remember...?" Ishida asked, his tone considerably soft.

Placing her hands on the ground, Rukia tried her best to sit up. "You..." Coughs interrupted her words. "You were the boy..."

Ishida smiled this time round and closed his eyes, feeling happiness overwhelming him at the thought of Rukia finally recognizing him. "Yeah..." Rukia smiled as Ishida pulled her up. "Come on, let's get you somewhere to rest."

As Rukia allowed herself to be pulled up once again, her gaze came to rest on Ichigo as they locked gaze on each other, neither speaking a word. Longingness and sadness mixed together, both of them wanted so badly to reach for each other, but, Rukia was interrupted by Inoue's calling. "Rukia-sensei...?"

Snapping out of her little trance, Rukia blinked and glanced at Ichigo and looked away once more and allowed herself to be led away by Ishida again. Before she could disappear out of sight, she let out a soft tone. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki..."

Ichigo widened his eyes. "What...?"

* * *

As Ishida carried Rukia bridal-style, Rukia smiled weakly at him. "Aren't you worried that Inoue-san would get the wrong impression of us?"

Ishida pushed up his glasses. "Who cares?" Rukia stared at him. "The most important point is to get you back to your office and let you rest." Rukia smiled at Ishida's sentence and responded by snuggling closer to ishida. "Rukia-sensei." Rukia glanced at Ishida. "Why did you apologize to Kurosaki...?"

Rukia seemed to smile a little before looking down and closing her eyes. "I just felt... As if... I owe him an apology or something like that..." It was ishida's turn to glance at Rukia. "Since I was the one who dragged him to our world."

Ishida's hands seemed to tighten around Rukia for a little bit. "But, Rukia, would Kurosaki ever have it any other way?"

Rukia glanced at Ishida, and, having no response to his question, stayed silent. Soon, a comfortable silence enveloped them, both of them not daring to say anything more, Rukia found her mind travelling to that particular incident and nightmare of hers where Ishida saved her and Ishida found himself realizing just how fragile his homeroom teacher is.

* * *

As a figure stood outside Rukia's house, his hands began forming signs. Glancing at Kaien who was just beside the window, glancing at the scenary before him, the figure smirked. _Keshite musubi houka." _As the command came, the figure had his finger point towards the curtain where Kaien was currently at. And, with a fire, it slowly burned the curtains.

Kaien, in a panicking state, shouted. "Urahara! Youruichi! Help me!"

Urahara and Youruichi, having no idea what's going on, rushed out with Youruichi shouting. "What the hell's going on?"

Kaien said nothing but wailed and pointed at the fire. Urahara and Youruichi exchanged knowing looks and knew that their time is up. But, although knowing that, _Kaien _doesn't know. And, for the time being, they decided... That they would take the path. And, this time, Urahara shouted. "Don't just stand there, Kaien! Go to your bedroom!"

Protesting, Kaien stared wide-eyed at Youruichi and Urahara, not believing their words to be true, and, instead, shouted. "What are you saying, Uncle Urahara, Aunt Youruichi?"

But, in all honestly, neither Urahara nor Youruichi could have the strength left to deal with Kaien because they knew how Rukia loved him, they kenw how Rukia treated Kaien just like her own kid, and, they knew _he can't die. _"Do as your Uncle says, Kaien!"

Shocked by Youruichi's words, Kaien made a dash for his bedroom and you could hear the wailing from Kaien's bedroom. Exchanging a look, they both knew what they had to do to soothe Kaien down. Nodding at each other, Youruichi made her way to Kaien's bedroom and Urahara rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a water hose, trying to change their fates... Somehow. A voice spoke up then. _"You disappoint me, Urahara Kisuke." _Urahara clenched his fists. _"After learning a lesson last time, as seen from Rukia Kuchiki, I thought you would have learned your lesson by not getting close to her." _

"You know it's not my place to say that I'm not close to her." Urahara replied, although not knowing what he, himself, meant.

_"And, this is the punishment you must face by getting close to her." _

Urahara gritted his teeth. "I don't think you should be saying that at all seeing that you are close with her as you tried to take her happiness once."

_"You should know she doesn't deserve any happiness, depending on where's she born from." _

Urahara stood with a water hose in his hand. "You should know very well, that doesn't set one's fate at all."

_"Then, what should we set one's fate as? Seeing Dad suffering and Rukia's enjoying her time being happy?" _

"Your words are hypocritical." Urahara had prepared a retort seeing that Youruichi and him are the only ones who knows about Rukia's past. "Seeing that you killed your Dad yourself."

_"You know I had no choice at all." _

Urahara smiled. "That's why I say your words are hypocritical." The figure smiled a very creepy smile as he took out his _Zanpakutou. _Urahara, sensing the danger, knowing that if he released his sword, things would turn out ugly... And fast. Within a second, both swords clashed together, water hose left on the ground, forgotten. "I won't _ever _let you release your Zanpakutou and bring harm to the ones Rukia love most."

_"Oh? _The figure smirked. _"How rare of Urahara Kisuke, saying he wants to protect those in the bedroom for Kuchiki Rukia's sake." _As Urahara forced the figure to stumble a few steps backwards by applying force on his sword, the vocie spoke once more. _"But, have you ever thought... That... The place that's blazing is not only... The living room...?" _

As Urahaaa widened his eyes and was about to ask what did he mean, Kaien's scream came from the bedroom. Realization dawned on him and he rushed to the bedroom, grabbing the water hose on the way, and slamming the door open. As he saw Kaien and Youruichi snuggled in one corner, he felt more at ease, but, his ease was short-lived, because, by now, the house was blazing red, even to the extent to the sky, even... The bedroom when Youruichi and Kaien are snuggled together. Grabbing the water hose to spray water all over the bedroom, Urahara knew it was useless. And, as he got to work, the thought that lingered on his mind was... _When you come back, you probably won't see us anymore... But, at the very least, we saved Kaien. That should bring a sense of comfort to you, shouldn't it, Rukia...? _

In the living room, as the figure slowly vanished, there was one lingering thought in his mind. _Shiba Kaien... Will die... _

* * *

**A/N: More interesting... Who wants to make a guess? XD Ah, I almost forgot.**

**Translations: Keshite Musubi Houka - _Never Ending Fire (Although the translations might be wrong, that is)_**


	38. Tragedy Strikes Once More

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the thirty-six chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. This chapter involves Rukia and Renji's short conversation... Rukia, Keigo and Mizuho's confrontation... Kaien's situation... And, Rukia rushing back home...

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**Mari: **At first, I got into the anime. The manga, I got into it much, much later. Perhaps, Kubo-sensei (The author of Bleach) did the best drawing I can see, be it the eyes, the backgrounds or the eyesmex and everything, it intrigues me, actually. Especially seeing IchiRuki scenes. :D I'm waiting for your next chapter. And, are _we _destined? It occured a few times when you uploaded your story, and, then, I upload right after that. XD

**lovelose05: **If I did that, I will burst my own brains to pieces. LOL XD My favourite character in Bleach is Rukia, that's why I always attempt to try different pairings with Rukia. Be it Ishida, Sasuke or Kaien. Maybe even Byakuya? XD

**Monk Gyatso: **If this isn't an IchiRuki fic, I would be inclined to think this is an IshiRuki fic. XD

**falconrukichi: **Obviously, the identity of the figure is to be kept a secret. Therefore, that won't be revealed. Well, try to guess the figure? XD

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**uranium12: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' List, Adding 'IchiRuki01' to Author Alert Subscriptions, Adding 'IchiRuki01' to Favourite Authors List.

**LeyCoo: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories List, Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alert Subscriptions.

* * *

Stirring her eyes open, Rukia glanced at the clock in her own office as she sighed. _So, I'm back in my office... Looks like Ishida brought me back to my office... _As Rukia started to wake up, she saw a paper on her desk. Sighing, she stood up and grasped the paper in her hands before glancing at the clock once again. _I still have a good 30 minutes before the meeting starts. _Switching on her laptop and taking out the picture she had taken when Ishida came in,Rukia reput it on her table and sighed. Soon, a message popped up and Rukia glanced at her laptop. _"Yo, Rukia!" _

Wiping off the blood that was still dripping, Rukia sat on her chair and replied to Renji. _"Yo, Renji. Class ended seemingly long ago. Hadn't you gone back yet?" _

_"Tatsuki's still at training and I have to wait for her." _

Rukia smiled. Somehow, it was good conversing to Renji after so long. _"So, you are waiting for Arisawa." _

_"Yeah, you can say so." _

Rukia ran a hand through her locks and smiled. _"Oh, are you going to the teacher's meeting today?" _

The reply came later than expected. _"You should know that I'm teaching the seniors' class." _

It wasn't that Rukia didn't know... She knew, and, that's why... She asked Renji. She knew what she had to endure by the juniors' class teachers. Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath and replied. _"Yeah... I knew... Sorry about that, I just forgot at that moment..." _

_"Will you be fine at the meeting?" _

Fingers freezing, Rukia opened her eyes. _"You know who I am. Kuchiki Rukia doesn't fall like that. Don't worry, I will be fine." _

From Rukia's words, Renji knew it was a fake expression of Rukia's. He knew Rukia knew he was teaching the seniors, and, she just wanted his support, but, as much as he wanted to do that too, things just couldn't happen that way. Spending almost half a moment thinking what to reply, Renji's fingers typed. _"Of course, who am I to understimate Kuchiki Rukia's handling situation abilities?" _

The conversation was nothing to laugh about, but, Renji always made it a point to make Rukia happy, no matter how bad the situation is. And, she did laugh, by the response of Renji. But, she could tell, it was fake. Hands going to the potrait of Kaien who was grinning, Rukia smiled a bitter smile. _"You should know better than to understimate me, Abarai Renji." _

_"Yeah, yeah, so, you are going for the meeting afterwards?" _Renji's choice of words sounded bored.

Taking her cellphone out of her pockets, she flipped her phone open and saw the message clearly in her wallpaper. It was the words Kaien told her. _'I swear I will protect you, on the word of my soul' "Shouldn't it be obvious? I'm teaching Class 1-3, the juniors." _

_"I wonder who set the rules that only the juniors can only participate in the festival." _Rukia could tell Renji was being agitated in his words. _"It's not fair!" _

Putting the phone on the table, Rukia typed. _"You know you just don't want to be an lazy ass, Renji, which is so weird." _

_"Hey!" _Rukia laughed. _"How is that weird?" _

_Most teachers would love to take a break and not do anything, but, you on the other hand..." _Rukia smiled and glanced at the time. _"Well, about the rules, isn't it obvious? It should be Ukitake." _

Renji scoffed. _"Che." _

Rukia smiled at Renji's reply and was about to reply when she heard some noises outside her office. Curiosity getting the better of her, she returned her gaze to her laptop and typed a brief _"See you later, got something to handle" _and walked out of her office. Opening the door, she saw a scene that shocked her to the core of her very soul. Asano Keigo was pinned by the wall and a girl was shoving a hand out, seeming wanting something from him. "Give me the things I wanted!"

"I told you, I don't have any left! Last time when you came, you took it all! What more do you want from me?" Keigo shouted.

Rukia kept silent, watching the scene as it unfolds. "You don't have any money left? Like hell I would believe that!"

"I really don't have anything left!" Keigo sounded angered and took out a wallet. "If you don't believe me, you can bloody check it yourself!"

The wallet was thrown to the ground and was picked up by the other party, rummaging through it. And, just as harshly, the wallet was thrown back to the ground. "I can't believe you don't have a single cent on you!"

"I told you, the last time you came, you took it all!" Keigo shouted. "And, money takes time to save, damnit! You can't expect me to have 50 dollars in a day!"

Rukia frowned. _He was going to give her more? _"You are a worthless bastard!" With that, Rukia widened her eyes as she witnessed Keigo being beaten.

Wiping off the blood off his face, Keigo proceeded to stand up. Clenching his fists, he was about to punch the girl when he was stopped by a hand holding his fist. Eyes angered, he glanced at the person who stopped him, finding Rukia. Immediately, he softened his eyes. "Rukia-sensei."

Rukia smiled in response. "It's not like you to raise your fist to someone, Asano." Keigo kept silent. "It's not like you."

"Who are you..." The girl pointed a finger at Rukia-sensei. "... To interfere in Keigo and my affairs?"

Letting go of Keigo's fists, she turned towards the girl. "True, it's none of my business to interfere in yours and Asano's affairs." The girl gave Rukia an arrogant look but Rukia wasn't finished. "But, it is my right to interfere when you harm one of my students."

"Your students?" The girl laughed. "This short teacher is your homeroom teacher, Keigo?" Even louder laughing was heard. "That's a joke, isn't it?"

Okay, this particular girl has _soooooooooooo_crossed the line and Rukia was trying her best not to hit this girl on the tummy. Maintaining her smile, she stood in front of Keigo. "You may say what you want, it doesn't deny the fact that I'm Asano's homeroom teacher." The girl looked stunned. "Say what you want and leave."

Fists raised, the girl was about to charge at Rukia. "You bitch...!"

With a single hand, Rukia caught the girl's wrist. "Sadly, _Mizuho Asano, _I'm not one to be trifled with." Mizuho stared wide-eyed at Rukia. Taking the fists closer to her and applying extra force, Rukia forced Mizuho's fists out of her hands and sent her stumbling back. "I'm not like other girls, which you had probably beaten before."

Mizuho was certainly stunned now, if not the previous time. "H-How did you..."

Rukia didn't grace her with an answer, but, instead, stared at her. "I won't say another time. Leave. You should know that I'm capable of defeating you, and, I will, if you come and harass your own little brother a second time."

Mizuho stared angrily at Rukia, but, didn't speak a word as she left. Rukia glanced at Mizuho and Keigo before she turned to walk back to her office. "Rukia-sensei!" Turning around to glance at Keigo, she saw Keigo bowing down. "Thank you... Once again."

"You should know, Asano..." Keigo glanced up at Rukia. "This is far from over."

"I know..."

Rukia took a glance at Keigo and turned back to her laptop. "See you then." With that, Rukia closed the door to her office and settled down in front of her laptop once again. Placing her fingers on the keyboard, she began to type once again. _"Back." _

_"Finally!" _Renji's tone sounded pissed and Rukia giggled at that. _"Where the hell have you gone to, Rukia?" _

Rukia couldn't find any words to make her reason sound slightly logical, so, she shrugged. _"Teacher's responsibilities." _

Glancing at the clock that stated that she still had 5 more minutes before the start of the meeting, she gathered her papers and took her laptop with her. _"'Teacher's responsibilities' my ass!" _Rukia laughed at that. _"Please, out of all the teachers I know, if I were to pick the laziest teacher, that would be you." _

Saying about that topic, Rukia decided to taunt, or rather, tease Renji a little. _"Oh, you are saying arrogant words when the 'laziest' teacher helped you win a football match." _

Rukia could just imagine Renji blushing, and, once again, she giggled as the reply came. _"That's a different matter altogether!" _Closing the office door and leaving her office, she didn't notice that she left her cellphone was left on the table. Concentrated on her laptop, she obviously didn't feel the cellphone vibrate that indicated she had a message. But, certainly, she felt Youruichi and Urahara's spiritual pressure fade. With that, Rukia widened her eyes. _Urahara! Youruichi! _With that, a reply came, from Renji. _"Rukia did you sense that?" _

Rukia pondered on the question for a few moments before asking. _"Sense what?" _

The reply came immediately. _"Urahara-san and Youruichi-san's spiritual pressure! They faded!" _

Taking her hands off the laptop and switching off, Rukia shook her head to not let any negative thoughts get to her. _Urahara, you promised me... You promised me nothing will happen... You promised me my happiness won't be taken away... I'm taking your words... _Rukia willed herself to walk into the meeting room. "Rukia, it's a rare occurence for you to be early today."

Looking at Ukitake, Rukia smiled briefly. "Yeah, I guess..."

With that, Rukia walked to her seat, ignoring the chatterings and whispers of her. It was not until Ukitake spoke that she responded. "Rukia, you sensed that, didn't you?"

Rukia stiffened her posture for a moment before leaning her head on the table, her smile becoming forced as she closed her eyes. "What do you mean, Ukitake?"

Ukitake's face looked sad. "Youruichi and Urahara's presence... Faded." _"Isn't Urahara and Youruichi her guardians? What does this mean?" "Are they dead?" "I wouldn't be surprised if they were..." _Rukia obviously heard the chatterings, but, chose not to respond. _Urahara... _Rukia clenched her fist. _You promised me... _"Rukia..."

Rukia glanced up at Ukitake. "What is it, Ukitake?"

"Do you want to go back...?" Ukitake looked concerned. "I can hold off this meeting."

Smiling and waving his concerns off, Rukia stared at Ukitake. "They are fine, I'm sure of that."

Ukitake let out a very confused gaze. "How are you so sore, Rukia?"

Only three words escaped from Rukia's lips. "Urahara promised me..."

* * *

Kaien screamed for almost an hour, and not knowing what to do. His voice was hoarse, yet, he didn't want to see the scene he was seeing at all. No, he didn't want to see it at all. Closing his eyes tightly, tears streamed down. How could this happen? Standling totally still, he leaned towards the barrier that Youruichi had set up for him. With the barrier set up, it meant Youruichi had to stay with him and leave Urahara to defend for himself. Staring at the body in front of him, he closed his eyes as the body stared wide-eyed at him. Leaning his head against the barrier, Kaien could do nothing. Nothing at all. Yet, when Youruichi touched his shoulder, it made Kaien react violently to Youruichi's touch as he glanced at Youruichi. "Kaien, go get your Mom."

Kaien stared at Youruichi. "No, I can't!" When Youruichi stared at Kaien, she had to congratulate herself for seeing the real Kaien, even if for just a moment. "What's Aunt Youruichi and Uncle Urahara...?"

Youruichi simply smiled at Kaien. "Go, Kaien. I promise you, when you come back with your Mother, we will be right here, waiting for both of you." Kaien glanced at Youruichi and Youruichi closed her eyes, letting a tear stream down. "I promise you."

With that reassurance, Kaien smiled and ran out of the room, with the barrier protecting Kaien at all times. With the barrier off Youruichi, she glanced at Urahara and smiled. _I'm joining you, Kisuke. Wait for me. _With that thought in mind, Youruichi let ehr body fall to the ground, flames engulfing her.

Kaien knew what Youruichi said was a lie, he knew. And, that was why... He's running, just like his life depended on how fast he got to KaraKura High.

* * *

Rukia often believed in Destiny, that's why she always believed... Youruichi and Urahara... Three of them were fated to meet. It was fated and if anybody, anybidy at all snatched them away from her, she would go berserk. It was what she always believed... Since both of there granted her an alternate life... A life where she could be happy... A life where she could forget her past... Whatever Ukitake said, Rukia didn't hear it... She only leaned her head on the table and allowed herself to remain silent, void of the surroundings. But, the peacefulness was completely shattered when the meeting room was barged in. Still, Rukia refused to look up, until, a single voice spoke. "Mommie~~~~"

Hearing this voice, Rukia stood up, pushing the chair over and glanced at Kaien with a stern look. "Why are you here, Kaien?"

Having no words to express his feelings, Kaien closed his eyes tightly. "Uncle Urahara! Aunt Youruichi!"

That had set Rukia off. Walking to Kaien and carrying him in her arms, she waved a finger at Ukitake. "Ukitake..." Looking at her, Ukitake frowned. "Nothing goes my way, does it?"

When Ukitake was about to answer Rukia, she flashstepped in front of the teachers, and, what was left was a drop of tear on the ground as if to assure she's here in KaraKura High. "Well, let's go ahead with the meeting, I guess..."

* * *

In a single flashstep, Rukia reached the door of her house and stood in fear. It was still blazing at this point of time and Rukia softly let Kaien down. Reaching the door with trembling hands, she pushed open the door and it crumbled to pieces. Walking inside the house, everything were burnt to ash. Nothing was left intact and Rukia had tears streaming down. The house was in ruins, but, nothing _absolutely nothing _can compare to the scene in the bedroom. As Kaien walked beside Rukia, he tugged on his Mom's shirt. "Mommie~~~"

Rukia didn't say anything to Kaien's question but smiled. Walking towards Urahara and Youruichi who were holding hands now, Rukia kneeled down beside them. This time, Rukia didn't bother to ask what was wrong because she knew it in her heart when she had sensed Urahara and Youruichi's fading presence, Rukia didn't bother to look for the murderer and demanded 'Why' like she did 20 years ago because she understood just too well who did it.

Instead, she screamed.

* * *

**A/N: How was Youruichi and Urahara's state? What would be Rukia's fate? How about Kaien? Who would be so cruel to take Urahara and Youruichi away from Rukia? Is he connected to the figure in the previous chapter? Lots of questions, isn't it? Well, see you in next chapter! Hopefully, one of these many questions would be revealed! XD **

**Signing out, IchiRuki01. **


	39. Daddy

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the thirty-seven chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. This chapter involves Rukia's denial of the situation before her, Kaien panicking at seeing his Mother and rushing to somewhere, a certain lullaby which Rukia loves and both Ichigo and Karin having a conversation. **Additional note: **I know the lullaby will certainly confuse all of you how the tune goes and everything, so, this video link is for you. XD

**www you tube . com /watch?v=n9uhbwt_h3M **(Remember to remove the spaces)

Now, on with the reviews! XD

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**lovelose05: **To me, I felt it was necessary for Urahara and Youruichi to die because she seems to complain about her happiness. And, somehow, I wanted to show Rukia closing her heart, making Ichigo hate her or something. Oops, revealed too much. XD Well... Rukia's not appearing in the manga pisses off every IchiRuki fans, I guess, but, we can't help it. On the positive side, maybe some things will change when Ichigo and Rukia have their reunion? XD

**Mari:** XD I felt that it was a necessity for Urahara and Youruichi to die though. XD Although it's a tragedy, that is. :D

* * *

"Mommie~~~?" Rukia stood frozen, rooted to the ground, not wanting to move. It was as if witnessing her parents' death once again, just that it's ten times worse. And, in that state, Rukia didn't acknowledge Kaien's presence at all. Kaien, on the other hand, seemed to notice his Mother's distress and tried desperately to gain Rukia's attention. "Mommie~~~! Mommie~~~! Mommie~~~ Listen to Kaien!"

Kaien could have been talking to the air as Rukia never responded to Kaien's calling. For Rukia, it seemed as if the world faded. And, in that moment, she was all alone. Smiling and letting tears stream down, she kneeled down next to both of her guardians who was lying beside each other. Using her hand, she lightly pushed Youruichi. "Kisuke... Youruichi... Can you hear me...? I'm Rukia..."

Kaien stepped forward and tugged Rukia's clothes. "Mommie...?"

If Rukia heard Kaien calling her, she didn't acknowledge his presence at all. To her, the most important thing... Was to convince herself it's all a dream and she will wake up to find Youruichi waking her up. Kaien was about to snap his Mom out of her little trance when the next few words Rukia spoke shocked him. "Youruichi, Urahara... It's morning, Time to wake up..."

Although Kaien is a child, he wasn't _stupid. _He knew, by the time, it was nightime. If that was so, why was his Mother saying 'Morning'? By these words of his Mom, Kaien knew that he had to get somebody. In fact, anybody at all. But, he wouldn't go... Not without informing his Mom. "Mommie...? I'm gonna get Daddie, alright...?"

The same response was given from Rukia as Kaien stared at his own Mother. He had no idea who his Dad is. _The first person in my mind... Should be my Daddie. _With that thought in mind, Kaien started running out of the house, to his supposedly 'Dad'. As Kaien took a last glance at Rukia, he saw her clutching both her guardian's hands, murmuring soothing words words, as if they will wake up the very next moment and tell Rukia it's April Fool's, even though it's not. "Urahara... Youruichi... You have to send me to school, remember...?"

Kaien willed all those words of his Mother to disappear, willed all the thoughts of seeing Urahara staring wide-eyed at him, willed the words of Youruichi pleading for him to get his Mom, he willed all of them... Out of his mind. As Kaien continued running to the only person he knew his address, he blinked suddenly, hearing a distant thunder-like roar in the skies. Holding his cheeks, he realized wetness. He silently wondered... Was it rain or was it his tears that grieved for Youruichi, Urahara and Rukia?

* * *

"It's raining..."

A knock was heard on the door. "Onii-chan?" Said brother faced the door and remained silent. "It's time for dinner. Should I bring your dinner up for you?"

Lifting himself up, Ichigo heaved a heavy sigh. "I will be there in a minute, Yuzu." As Ichigo proceeded downstairs, a thought lingered on his mind. _Why do I have a feeling... Something will happen today...? _After having that thought, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. It's not like his hunches are always right anyway...

* * *

Rukia always knew that life wasn't fair... She always knew that... It was a fact that Byakuya had taught her. "It's raining, Youruichi, Urahara, can you see the view outside...? Come on, open your eyes..." Rukia smiled. "How coincidental is this, Youruichi, Urahara... When my parents died, it was also raining..." Rukia clutched both Urahara and Youruichi's hands and brought their hands together, hers clasped on top of them. "And, that was what brought us together in the first place." Moving her fingers, she let her fingers entwine with Youruichi. "Do you remember, Youruichi...?" With the last question asked, Rukia smiled and lied on Youruichi's tummy, suddenly feeling like an infant once more.

* * *

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?" Ichigo to looked up to see Yuzu looking at him with concern etched on her face. "You seem spaced out, just like Karin-chan." She pouted.

Karin looked up at Yuzu, realizing she was brought, or rather, dragged in the picture, folded her arms and scowled a scowl that would put Ichigo's scowl to shame. "What? Can't a girl think of some things at all?"

Ichigo scoffed at Karin's comment. "When are you a girl, Karin?"

Karin, from Ichigo's comment, went red from embrassament that could rival Renji's hair if she wanted as she scolded Ichigo. "Ichi-nii!"

Isshin, as expected of Kurosaki Isshin, went hollering from his seat where Ichigo hadn't noticed him and _flew _towards Ichigo. "How could my dearest son say these things to his sisters? Oh, Masaki~~~ Where had I gone wrong~~?" Isshin wailed.

Masaki, being Masaki, knew exactly how to handle these kind of situations. Using a hand to pat her husband's head, Masaki smiled. "Of course you hadn't made any mistakes, dear."

Ichigo looked up at his Mom in surprise when he felt an reassuring squeeze. It was just as if his Mom was reassuring him... _'It's fine, I'm here. On that rainy day, you didn't lose me.'_ Ichigo smiled at his Mother's reassurance but was surprised when Karin stood up and looked over to her Dad. "You know, old man, it's too early for your antics." Standing up from his chair, Karin didn't forget to turn to Yuzu. "Thank you for the food, Yuzu. But, I don't feel hungry anymore..."

As Karin left the dinner table, an angry aura surrounding her, four pairs of eyes followed Karin. Masaki was about to stand up and comfort her daughter when Ichigo was a step faster than her. "I will go, Mom."

* * *

_Walking in the storeroom, mostly out of fear, Rukia saw the bodies that were stained with blood, or rather, her parents' body. Walking forward and holding her Mom's hand, Ai, turned to look at Rukia. "Rukia..." _

_Rukia smiled. "Mom." _

_"You are home early today..." Ai tried to tighten her hold on Rukia, but, found it difficult to do so. _

_"Yeah... School..." Rukia closed her eyes for a few moments. "Ended early today..." _

_"That's good, Rukia." Ai smiled. "That's good..." Rukia saw that Ai was about to close her eyes and therefore, tightened her hold on her Mother. With that, Ai stirred open her eyes weakly. "Ne, Rukia?" _

_A tear streamed down. "Yes, Mom...?" _

_"Do you remember the song that I would always sing when you couldn't sleep?" Ai smiled. "Do you remember..." Ai coughed harshly as blood was coughed out and landed on Rukia's uniform. "The lullaby...?" _

_Rukia didn't seem to mind as she giggled, treating as if her Mom hadn't been blood-stained at all. "How could I not remember? It always puts me to sleep after hearing Mom sing it." _

_Laying on Rukia's lap, Ai looked at Rukia. "Can you sing it with me?" _

_Rukia smiled this time, knowing what her Mom was implying. Rukia wasn't _stupid, _of course she knew what her Mom was implying, and she was more than willing to avoid it. "I'm afraid my voice isn't as good as yours, Mom." _

_Ai laughed this time, although to Rukia, it sounded like a hoarse cough. "Are you kidding me, Rukia?" Rukia looked at her Mom in response. "You have the best singing voice I had known of!" Ai exclaimed which had taken a lot out of her. "Would you sing me to sleep, Rukia?" _

_Unknown to Rukia, Ginrei's eyes were open too and looking at Rukia but Rukia was too focused on her Mother to know that. Smiling once more, Rukia couldn't stop a tear that dropped on her face. "Mom, do you want to sleep?" _

_"Yes, Rukia." Ai answered. "Mommy's tired..." Ai's eyes were about to close and both of their parents' hands were entwined. Seeing this scene, Rukia glanced at her Dad to find him nodding at her which she closed her eyes. "Rukia..." _

_Regaining her composure, she opened her eyes. "Are you ready to go to sleep, Mom...?" _

_Ai's lips formed a smile and closed her eyes slightly. Trying not to keep her voice from trembling, Rukia began the lullaby. _

Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku

_With tears streaming down, Rukia continued the lullaby as Ai and Ginrei both smiled at hearing the lullaby once again. _

Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku

Yancha Na Yaki Dango, Yasashii An Dango

Sukoshi Yumemigachi Na Tsukimi Dango

_By now, Ai's voice had joined Rukia's._

Osumashi Goma Dango, Yotsugo Kushi Dango

Minna Minna Awasete Hyaku Nin Kazoku

_Ginrei's voice had joined in by now and Rukia looked up in surprise and could somehow tell that both her parents' voice was getting weaker and weaker, but, it didn't stop Rukia from continuing the lullaby at all. _

Akachan Dango Ha Itsumo Shiawase No Naka De

Toshiyori Dango Ha Me Wo Hosometeru

Nakayoshi Dango Te Wo Tsunagi Ookina Marui Wa Ni Naru Yo

Machi Wo Tsukuri Dango Boshi No Ue Minna De Waraiau Yo

_By now, Rukia could tell her own voice was left and looked down to see Ai and Ginrei both had their eyes closed already. But, nevertheless, it didn't stop her from continuing the lullaby. And, throughout the whole night, where bodies laid full of blood, so full that it could never be erased from a child's memory, Rukia's voice was the one echoing, singing the lullaby over and over until dawn. _

* * *

"Karin, what's wrong?"

Glancing to the side, Karin saw her brother and sighed deeply. "Why did you follow me?" Karin groaned. "Can't a girl think about some things in peace?"

Ichigo scoffed once more. "Once again, you are a girl?" Ignoring Karin's glare, Ichigo continued speaking, in a more serious tone than usual. "Appearently, the things you were thinking were too much for you to handle."

Glancing at her brother, Karin smiled, which was rare for her and glanced at the sky. "That day... June 14th..." At the mention of that date, Ichigo widened his eyes. "... I couldn't sleep well."

Feeling a too-familiar emotion stirring within him, Ichigo looked away. "Why was it that you couldn't sleep?"

Karin didn't turn to face her brother. "On June 14th..." At the mention of that date once more, Ichigo turned to face Karin. "Mom was in danger..." Ichigo widened his eyes once more. "I had images of what happened..."

Ichigo was confused. "Images...?"

Karin was still not turning back. "Call it a power if you will."

* * *

_"Mommie~~~ Mommie~~~" Ai turned to face Rukia. "Read me a story~~~" _

_Ai Kuchiki smiled at her daughter. "But, I'm tired, Rukia." To her Mom's response, Rukia pouted and Ai leaned in to whisper. "Why not you torture Byakuya instead?" _

_Byakuya raised an eyebrow, hearing it. "I heard that, Mother." _

_Apparently, his protest was ignored as Rukia jumped on his lap, making a clapping sound with hier own hands. "Byakuya-nii~~~!" _

_Byakuya glared playfully at his Mother. "Mother." When he was given a childish act of sticking out her tongue from _his Mother _apparently, he gave up and sigehd deeply. "All right, Rukia, I will read you a story. What story do you want?" _

_Rukia squealed the story's name out loud. "Cinderella~~~!" _

_Ai giggled at Rukia's choice of story and Byakuya groaned. _Out of all the overrated dumb stories, why must it be Cinderella...? _"Rukia, let's make a deal... I will tell you a fact of the Society and you will go to bed, thinking about the fact I told you, alright?" _

_At that time, Rukia was simply too young to know what Byakuya was talking about, but, she nodded anyway. _

* * *

Rukia felt her mind whirl back when she was a mere 2-years-old. And, as she felt her eyes close ever so slowly, she began singing the lullaby that brought her to deja-vu, the flames stil blazing heavily behind her.

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku_

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku _

* * *

"So..." Ichigo began.

"I'm not here to judge you, Ichi-nii..." Karin began and Ichigo looked at her in surprise. "I just mentioned it since you probably won't understand what I'm gonna say later..." This time, Ichigo waited for Karin to finish speaking. "I had those images again..."

Ichigo looked concerned. "What images are those...?"

Karin turned to face her brother. "Images of fire burning... Images of dead bodies..."

"Do you have those images of a random person?" Ichigo asked.

This time, Karin shook her head. "I have those images... Only for my loved ones."

"Loved ones...?" _Who could Karin be talking about? _

Just then, Ichigo heard Karin speak which scared the crap out of him. "Kaien... Urahara-san..."

"Urahara... Kisuke...?" Ichigo questioned.

Karin widened her eyes as she looked at Ichigo. "How do you know Urahara-san?"

Ichigo was speechless for a while before he spoke. "He..." Just then, a bang on the door interrupted him.

* * *

Flames blazing heavily and dangerously, Rukia mde no move to stand up or move from her spot. As a pillar dropped on top of her and blood dripped from her lips, Rukia continued singing while closing her eyes.

Yancha Na Yaki Dango, Yasashii An Dango

Sukoshi Yumemigachi Na Tsukimi Dango

Osumashi Goma Dango Yotsugo Kushi Dango

MInna Minna Awasete Hyaku Nin Kazoku

_Mom, Dad, Hisana-nee, Youruichi, Kisuke... Matte Kudasai... Sayonara, Kurosaki Ichigo... _

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango The Big Dumpling Family**

**Dango dango Dango Dango Dango The Big Dumpling Family**

**The Mischevious Roasted Dumpling, The Gentle Bean Jam Dumpling**

**The Moon Viewing Dumpling Is A Bit Of A Dreamer**

**The Sesame Dumpling Always Looks Prim, The Quadruplet Spitted Dumplings**

**Put All Of Them Together To Make A Family Of One Hundred**

**The Baby Dumpling Is Always In The Midst Of Happiness**

**The Old Dumpling Narrows His Eyes**

**The Friendly Dumplings All Hold Hands And Create A Big Round Ring**

**They Laugh Together While Making Towns On The Dumpling Star**

**All right, that's the end of this chapter! Memorize the lullaby well, everyone, because, in the next chapters, there's a repeat of this lullaby. Although it's in Japanese. And, I will show you the link of Youtube which this song is included. **


	40. Dream

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the thirty-eight chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. This chapter involves Kaien reaching the mysterious person's house. Anybody having an idea yet? Some Kurosakis' craziness, of course I will include that. Rukia's continuation of dream, and, a mysterious person appears.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**FloraFaveXNara-Wire: **I do believe this is the first time I'm replying to your review. But, nevertheless, I'm glad you loved this chapter. Though, my intentions wasn't to make you cry or anything. XD I apologize for that though. *Smiles sheepishly*

**Monk Gyatso: **I'm hooked onto Clannad, seriously. XD

**lovelose05: **Yes, you are correct. The lullaby is from Clannad. XD Well... Rukia hasn't gone crazy, it's just that the death shocked her, I guess... Having your closed ones die in just a second is a shock to anybidy, I guess... Where Kaien is heading will be revealed in this chapter... XD Eh... I like oranges more because some are sweet while some are sour. Unpredictable. XD Anyway, have you seen this week's episodes? Hadn't seen much but heard that Rukia's skill in this episode are awesome and that if you watch this current arc, Rukia's reigai won? :O Surprising... Not exactly, actually... *Shrugs and sighs*

**Mari: **Well, whether Ichigo can save her is a big question though... Don't forget, Ichigo knows nothing of Rukia's past... I doubt he cans ave her this time. XD Yeah, little Kaien's soooooooooooo cute. XD Yeah, every weekend, I would take the time out to rewatch Clannad and neglect my chapters T_T Anyway, hope you like this chapter! XD

**falconrukichi: **I see that you are confused. Any questions to ask me? XD

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**FloraFaveXNara-Wire: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' List

**toshirolovr94: **Adding 'IchiRuki01' to Favourite Authors' List, Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' List.

* * *

"Kaien~~~ Have you came to visit us~~~?" Yuzu squealed, carrying Kaien in her arms.

"Kaien-kun~~~!" Isshin squealed this time, taking Kaien out of Yuzu's arms and twirling him around, making Kaien dizzy and making him forget the earlier conversation he had with his wife and daughter.

* * *

_"Isshin, what do you think is wrong with Karin?" Masaki asked, curiosity getting the better of her. _

_Isshin, in response, only wrapped an arm around Masaki's waist and smiled fondly. "I don't know what Karin's problem is... But, I'm sure... Ichigo, as her brother, will take care of it." _

_Masaki looked at her husband in suspicion and Yuzu, although finding that moment a rare side of her crazy Dad, couldn't help but wanting to point out the lie Isshin had said. "But, Dad..." _

_A constant banging on the door interrupted Yuzu. _

* * *

Kaien nearly sufficated from the intense hug Isshin was giving him. Gasping for breath, Kaien choked out. "Can't... Breathe..."

Masaki, seeing Kaien was in danger of _dying literally, _walked over to Isshin and pulled Kaien off him and Kaien settled into her arms almost immediately and Masaki shouted. "Dearest! Just what are you trying to do, hugging the life out of little Kaien?"

Kaien scowled mentally. _I'm not little anymore! _On the other hand, Isshin wailed. "I was trying to show little Kaien some love, Masaki~~~!"

In Masaki's arms, although the nickname irritated him as the time he first got introduced to Ichigo's house and where they were fussing about him, weirdly, Kaien felt safe... Just like what Rukia's embrace, his Mother, did to him. Speaking about Mothers... As if remembering what he was going to say, Kaien flailed her tiny arms around wildly, catching Masaki's attention. "Kaien...?"

"Daddie..." Kaien muttered, simply because he couldn't tell anymore.

Masaki looked confused. "Who's your Daddy, Kaien?"

Isshin put on his 'detective' look on. "He must be looking for Ichigo."

Both females looked at Isshin as if he had grown another head out of nowhere and sweatdropped. "Why would Kaien be looking for Ichigo, dearest?"

Isshin clapped his hand excitedly, just like how Kaien would when he was happy and squealed which made Kaien blink at him. "Isn't that obvious~~~? because Ichigo's his - OOF!"

Glancing at the shoe that was thrown at Isshin, both females and Kaien glanced at the shoe-thrower before glancing at Isshin once more. "Onii-chan...?"

"Shut up, old man!" That was Ichigo... With a faint blush on his face.

Karin, who was standing behind Ichigo, folded her arms and smirked seeing her brother's face before glancing at her Dad who collasped. Shaking her head, she muttered. "I told you, old man, it's too early for your antics."

* * *

Loosening her hold against Youruichi for just a little, Rukia's eyes began closing fully as a tear fell against the ground as she continued singing the lullaby.

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku_

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku_

Rukia's vision blurred.

_Yancha Na Yaki Dango, Yasashii An Dango_

_Sukoshi Yumemigachi Na Tsukimi Dango_

Her voice got smaller, and soon, she wasn't seeing Youruichi and Urahara's bodies anymore. Smiling, she continued singing the lullaby.

_Osumashi Goma Dango Yotsugo Kushi Dango_

_Minna MInna Awasete Hyaku Nin Kazoku_

* * *

Surprised, Kaien glanced at the intruder who threw a shoe. And, feeling somehow relieved it was the person he was looking for, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kaien sighed in relief mentally. "Kaien, why are you here? Where's your Mom?"

Not knowing how to let the others know he wanted Ichigo, he did the most logical thing he could, or, kids his age could. He stretched out his tiny hands, seemingly reaching out for Ichigo. Wailing at the same time, Kaien choked out. "Daddie~~~?"

Ichigo groaned mentally and glanced at his Dad who had a smirking face directed at him, as if to tell Ichigo 'I told you so'. Glancing at his sisters next, Yuzu had a confused face on and Karin had a smirk just like his Dad. Ichigo groaned mentally and sighed. Yet, it was Masaki who broke the silence. "Ichigo...?"

Said Ichigo had a red face that could rival Renji's hair as he looked at his Mom and proceeded defending himself. "I-It's not what you think, Mom!" The wailing of Kaien got the whole family's attention once again and Ichigo sighed. "Mom, pass Kaien to me."

Kaien was passed once more from Masaki to Ichigo. Feeling really glad, Kaien clutched Ichigo's clothes tightly and Ichigo flailed his arms a little. "W-Wait, K-Kaien! That's too tight!"

Karin looked at the scene for a few seconds with interest before sighing and walking forward. "Kaien, where's Rukia-nee? Why are you here?"

Kaien glanced at Karin, finding himself unable to express his words and thoughts all of a sudden. Just the thought of what his Mom's state was sent him to wailing and only a word formed. "Mommie~~~"

Ichigo held Kaien close to him, his protective side for the boy coming out. "Karin!"

Karin knew exactly what her brother wanted her to do... But, she couldn't... If she wanted to know what was the meaning of those images, she can't stop. "Kaien, where's your Mom?" She asked once more. Kaien found himself, once again, unable to express his feelings and thoughts, felt tears streaming down. But, as he looked at Karin, Kaien somehow knew... The girl in front of him... Might be able to help him. But, the next question Karin asked caught Kaien off guard. "Kaien, where's your Dad?"

Ichigo froze.

* * *

_Akachan Dango Ha Itsumo Shiawase No Naka De_

_Toshiyori Dango Ha Me Wo Hosometeru_

And, with the last sentence, Rukia's voice faded and the hand that was holding Youruichi's hand loosened as another pillar fell on top of her and crashed several metres away.

* * *

_Had Karin hit a sensitive spot? _

Kaien looked at Karin, choosing to stay silent. Both Karin and Kaien were stuck in a staring contest until Karin sighing, giving up. _There has simply got a better way! _Connecting herself with Kaien, Karin asked. "Kaien, do you want us... To follow you...?"

This finally earned an reaction from Kaien as he nodded his head strongly. Seeing this reaction, Karin stood up and watched her family. Yuzu was the one to speak though. "What should we do...?"

Isshin stepped up, his voice firm and resolute. "Let's go."

Ichigo, on the other hand, panicked. "No, Dad! W-Wait!"

* * *

When Rukia opened her eyes after a few seconds, she realized she wasn't in the house that was blazing anymore. Standing up, she glanced at the surroundings. Sakura petals were falling all around her and raising a finger, she let one Sakura petal fall on her hand and smiled. It was such a beautiful scenary that she wouldn't mind staying forever. As she walked along the scenary, wondering where she was, she came across a hill that led to some place. Rukia hesitated on climbing up the hill, wondering what was up there. But, as she stood there, a gentle voice called her.

_"Rukia..." _

Setting her eyes in a confused gaze, Rukia wondered who was there. "Who's there...?"

_"Don't you recognize me, Rukia?" _

"Who... Are you...?"

_"I'm sad you don't recognize me, Rukia." _Glancing at the hill in front of her again, she saw a school in view. Rukia gasped, her legs slightly trembling. This was the school that she and Kaien attended... But, why was she...? _"Maybe this will refresh your memory..." _Before Rukia was able to wonder, the lullaby that was so familiar was sung.

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku_

Rukia widened her eyes at hearing the lullaby. To her knowledgement, it was only her Mom who knew of this song. But, why was the song in hearing range now? Is somebody familiar to her here?

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku _

Closing her eyes, Rukia could hear, it was a mix of voices together, it wasn't just one voice. Without knowing, Rukia felt herself walking as the lullaby continued. Rukia felt herself hoping for a hope that disappeared 20 years ago. Rukia felt herself hoping for a happiness that disappeared and faded 20 years ago. With that thought, she continued walking.

_Yancha Na Yaki Dango, Yasashii An Dango_

Rukia felt herself hoping for the fact that her family, friends, Youruichi and Urahara were on top of the hill, waiting for her.

* * *

Surprised at her brother's response, Karin glanced at Ichigo and glared. "We are talking about Rukia-nee here, ichi-nii. What exactly are you hesitating about?"

Shocked by the accusation, Ichigo exclaimed. "I didn't mean it like that, Karin!" Ichigo defended himself. "I mean..." Ichigo took a deep breath. "We don't have to involve... Dad and Mom in..."

"No can do, Ichigo." Came the firm vocie and Ichigo glanced at his Mother this time. "We are a family, Ichigo."

"But, Mom, there may be dangers!" Ichigo protested strongly.

"Precisely why I won't let my precious children face this alone."

* * *

As the Sakura petals floated around Rukia, the school came closer and closer to view and Rukia could certainly recognize the school that Kaien and her had attended. As she opened her eyes, she continued walking, a bright smile forming on her lips. Just then, on Rukia's feet, a star-shaped object fell. As Rukia stopped to pick it up, the lullaby still continued singing.

_Sukoshi Yumemigachi Na Tsukimi Dango_

_Osumashi Goma Dango Yotsugo Kushi Dango_

_Minna Minna Awasete Hyaku Nin Kazoku_

As she was holding the star tightly as she walked up the hill, Rukia was surprised when a voice spoke._ "If, in your head, there was one particular wish which you would have it fulfilled, what would it be?" _

As Rukia looked at the star, she couldn't express her wish. She couldn't express how she wished for these 20 years to disappear, she couldn't express how she wanted to turn back time when she could be with her family when they were murdered so she could protect them. She couldn't express the helplessness she felt when she found them dead. Deciding to close her eyes and let her instincts speak for themselves, the lyrics of the lullaby left her lips next.

_Akachan Dango Ha Itsumo Shiawase No Naka De_

_Toshiyori Dango Ha Me Wo Hosometeru_

Opening her eyes in surprise, Rukia found that there were no vocies to join with her own and that the lyrics came out of her lips. A bright yellow light glowed, seemingly coming from the star, had Rukia glancing down at the star in surprise. Soon after that, the star disappeared from Rukia's hands. The sound of the lullaby became clearer to her and she looked up, seeing Youruichi and Urahara holding hands and she smiled. Suddenly looking down, she closed her eyes, wondering whether should she keep going up the hill, meeting... Whatever was waiting for her.

* * *

"I'm taking the front seat." Isshin declared.

Ichigo immediately protested by pulling Isshin's ear and yanking it back, causing Isshin to yelp loudly. "Like hell I'm allowing you to!"

"Ichigo, what are you doing to your Dad?" Masaki panicked and embraced Isshin, smiling secretly.

Ichigo merely whined at Masaki's accusation. "Don't you remember, Mom? We nearly died letting this old man having the front seat!"

Isshin began defending himself. "That was only once~~~!"

"Once is enough!" Ichigo shouted.

Kaien, seeing the scene of Ichigo and Isshin, couldn't help but giggle. Kaien's giggle caused everybody to look at him, and, the tension seemed to have dissolved into thin air as everyone burst out in laughter, even Yuzu and Masaki. Ichigo ruffled Kaien's hair lovingly and smiled, which caused Kaien to scowl deeply. "Let's go."

"Who should Kaien sit with?" Karin asked.

Once again, Ichigo froze.

* * *

Ever since her parents' death, Rukia had lost her sense of direction until she met Urahara and Youruichi. They provided her with an alternate life, they provided her with another way of living which would cause her to forget about her parents' death, even for a moment. They were like her pillars of strongness. Once the pillars broke, Kuchiki Rukia would cease to exist. Seeing them laying on the ground lifeless sent Rukia to a panicking state. But, as Rukia stared at Youruichi and Urahara who was holding hands in front of her, she couldn't walk forward anymore. Stood rooted to the ground, she wondered... Had she done the right thing in living an alternate life...? As the sounds of the lullaby became louder, Rukia found herself covering her own ears, kneeling on the ground.

* * *

"Kaien will sit with me."

Karin stared wide-eyed at her brother. "But, ichi-nii, you are...!" As Ichigo gave her a stern gaze, Karin's eyes looked away from Ichigo and smiled. For just a moment there, she could have sworn she sensed Ichigo's protectiveness over Kaien. _You will be a good father, Ichi-nii. _"I got it."

"Come to your Daddie's embrace~~~!"

To Isshin's comments, Karin elbowed her Dad and shouted. "Dream on, old man!"

A gasp was heard from Yuzu. "Karin-chan!"

* * *

The existence of Kuchiki Rukia... Was it a bad thing? To Rukia's knowledge, everybody had died. Everybody who got close to her had died, no matter who was it. Ai, Ginrei, Hisana, Itachi, Mikoto, Kaien, and many more had died... She was the sole survivor... Smiling bitterly, she silently wondered would that be a good thing... Or a bad thing...? Standing up once again, a tear dropped onto the ground. Stood frozen, she found herself hesitating once again as the lullaby got louder in her ears. Soon, a figure appeared in sight of Rukia and she widened her eyes, wondering whether to feel happy, excited, relief or cry out. before she could decide, the figure spoke.

_"Kuchiki..." _

* * *

**A/N: O.O Who is it? Should be obvious, though. There's only one person who calls Rukia as 'Kuchiki' in the series and in this story. XD Will Rukia make it sucessfully out of this dream? Who wil save her in the end? Ichigo... Or somebody else? *Hints* XD Well, see you in the next chapter! **

**IchiRuki01, signing off. **


	41. Saved?

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the thirty-eight chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. This chapter involves Karin's flashback about June 14th and the continuation of Rukia's dream, Ichigo _physically _saving her.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**kyurikochan: **I think the results will leave you surprised if you expected Ichigo to save Rukia. XD

**lovelose05: **Sadly, I can't tell you, I can only tell you that you would be surprised by who the one going to save Rukia is. XD Oh, I cried at Nagisa's death although in the end, she didn't. XD

**Mari: **You are still that accurate at guessing, Mari. XD Well, if you state it that way, yes, Ichigo will be the one to physically save her. LOL XD

**IchiRuki2.0: **I do believe this is the first time I'm replying to your review and I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. I do hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. :D

* * *

"What made you have the idea that Kaien wanted us to follow him?" Isshin asked.

Karin glanced at her father and looked down at her fist who was holding the handle tightly while glancing at the scenary. "It was what I wanted to do... When I sensed danger approaching Mom..."

* * *

_Isshin was tidying his bed, ready to go to bed when a knock resounded on the door. Isshin knew he can get crazy at times, but, when the time needed, he knew, he can be serious as hell too. Feeling tired, he yawned. "Come in." _

_When the door opened, it revealed a 5-year-old Karin in tears. "Dad..." _

_Frowning, Isshin walked over to the door and closed it. Ushering Karin to the bed, he sat on the bed himself and asked. "What's wrong, Karin?" _

_But, somehow, Karin Kurosaki wasn't looking at her own Dad at all. The first question Karin asked was. "Where's Mom?" _

_Isshin frowned, not understanding Karin's meaning. "She's picking up Ichigo, Karin. Is something the matter?" _

_Without a word of hesitation, she slapped open her parents' bedroom door and took a run out of the house, but, when she was about to reach for the house door and unlock it, Isshin was right in front of her, blocking her way. "Calm down, Karin, and tell me what's wrong!" _

_Karin has never dropped a tear before, she has never. But, as Isshin saw a tear dripping down his daughter's face, Isshin scowled. But, before he knew it, Karin yelled. "Out of my way, Dad! I sense Mom!" _

_Isshin was confused. "What...?" _

_"She's in danger!" Karin yelled. "She will be killed if we don't do anything about it! Let me go!" _

_If there's a single matter Isshin Kurosaki knew, it was that all his three children, Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo treated Masaki, their Mom as the centre of their world. If something bad happened to Masaki, Isshin could only wonder what would the after-effects be. Bending Karin's wrist to a point it hurts, Isshin forced Karin to go back to his room. "Karin, go back to your room." _

_Karin, surprised at her Dad's reaction, shouted even louder. "Dad, you don't understand! Mom's in danger!" _

_With that sentence, Isshin snapped. "What don't I understand, Karin?" _

_Karin, despite her Dad's shout, wasn't one to back down. "You don't understand the situation Mom's in! I sense it! I see it!" _

_With that revealation, Isshin widened his eyes and narrowed his eyes at Karin but Karin looked away. "What do you sense and see, Karin?" Karin refused to talk to somebody who doesn't care about their Mother at all, even if the person was her Dad. "What do you sense, Karin?" Isshin asked once again, much sterner this time round. _

_"River... Ichii-nii..." Tears streamed down Karin's face. "Monster..." _

_Isshin heaved a heavy sigh and exhaled heavily, as if pondering his daughter's words. Ruffling his daughter's hair, Isshin smiled, a rare side that Karin saw. "Go to sleep for now." _

_"Dad!" Karin shouted. _

_"Do you want to wake up Yuzu, Karin?" Karin looked down. "I'm sure Ichigo would take good care of your Mom." _

_"It isn't the problem whether Ichi-nii will take good care of Mom or not, Dad!" Karin protested, her voice softer. _

_But, Isshin wouldn't hear anymore and shooed Karin out of the room. Karin couldn't protest anymore and slammed the door of her parents' bedroom door. Isshin glanced at the door and sighed, laying on the bed. It would be a lie... If he said that he ahdn't sensed Masaki in danger too... But, he knew... If he interfered... Ichigo would hate him forever... And, the last thought that lingered in his mind before sleepiness consumed him was... _Masaki... Please return to my side safely...

_On the other room, Karin was tossing and turning, not able to sleep well. As sleepiness consumed Karin Kurosaki, a 5-year-old kid, the last sound she heard was her Mom's cries. _

_"Ichigo...!" _

_It haunted her for the whole night. _

* * *

"You almost did, Karin." Isshin chuckled. "You almost did."

Placing her hands on the sides of her face, she glanced out of the window again, in a bored expression. "Yeah, I guess..."

Isshin Kurosaki, being himself, _just _had to ruin the mood. "I was pretty awesome back then, wasn't I?"

Karin made a disgusted face. "Makes me wonder what happened to you, old man."

Isshin scoffed. "Che."

Ichigo smiled at the interaction between Karin and Isshin. "Karin, I would say you are getting emotional, just like how a _girl _would be."

Karin, as from the previous times, went red from embarrassment. "Trust me, Ichi-nii, if you didn't have Kaien in your arms and if you weren't driving, I would have kicked you right here and now."

Ichigo smirked. "I'm lucky then, aren't I?"

Karin smiled in response and turned to the scenary once again, closing her eyes. Even now, she could still sense what was happening to Rukia, Urahara and Youruichi. She could still sense the flames, and, it hadn't made things better. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to sleep, yet, a lullaby resounded and echoed in her mind.

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku_

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku_

* * *

Rukia stood frozen, staring wide-eyed at the person before her. She couldn't determine... Was it an illusion or... Was it the real deal that Shiba Kaien, Rukia's loved one who was supposed to be dead, was standing right before her. Her eyes softened but she didn't take a step towards said person at all. _"Kuchiki, what's wrong...?" _

Hearing the familiar voice calling her name, Rukia glanced up at Kaien, a mix of emotions stirring within her but found no courage to voice them out. Raising her hands but putting them down again, she called out the name she still missed after a long 20 years. "Kaien..."

Kaien grinned. _"Looks like you still remembered me." _

Rukia smiled in response. "How can I forget?"

Still grinning, Kaien walked forward with a scarf in his hands and Rukia glanced at Kaien in surprise. WRapping the scarf around Rukia's neck, Kaien smiled. _"You will get cold like that, you know..." _Rukia only smiled in response as she fingered the scarf. _"Come on, let's climb the hill together." _

"Climb... The Hill... Together...?"

Rukia didn't know how many time she had spent staring with Kaien and having the conversation with him, she didn't know how many times had she heard the lullaby which she didn't want to hear at all. _"Yes, climb the hill together." _But, Rukia refused to move. She refused to climb the hill with Kaien. She simply refused. Her existence was a torture... To all of them. But, she widened her eyes as the lyrics of the lullaby resounded in her ears, coming out from Kaien's lips.

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango D- _

"H-How did...?"

Looking at Rukia, Kaien shrugged. _"Your Mom taught us." _

"Mom...?"

_"Yes, Kuchiki. Your Mom is above this hill." _Rukia's mind whirled back to the star she met and she closed her eyes. As Rukia glanced at the hill and then, her hand which was being tugged by Kaien, aiming to pull her up. _"Let's go, Kuchiki." _

* * *

As Ichigo reached the destination Kaien was talking about, all of them got out, except Karin. And, as Ichigo went to wake Karin up, he found that, Karin wouldn't wake up. And, Ichigo was in a panicking state. "Karin! What happened? Karin, answer me!"

* * *

Karin found herself in a place full of Sakura petals floating around her. As she continued walking, she sensed someone's presence. _Rukia-nee! _With this realization dawned on her, she started to run. "Rukia-nee!"

Shocked by somebody calling her, Rukia turned around to face Karin. "Karin...?"

"Rukia-nee, why are you here?" Karin questioned.

"I..." Rukia glanced at Kaien, as if demanding an explanation. "I was..." Rukia wondered what to say, but, instead, shook her head. "Karin, why are you here?"

"I was sleeping. Suddenly, I was brought here." Karin explained.

_"Kuchiki." _Rukia glanced at Kaien. _"Don't you want to meet your Mom, Kuchiki?" _

Rukia glanced at her hands before closing her eyes. She knew what her heart desired, the wish she wished for wasn't a lie, she wanted to see her loved ones once more, but, somehow... Her legs refused to move, just like her heart. Her existence... A tear streamed down. She refused to move. The lullaby was getting louder, so loud that she closed her eyes tightly and refused to listen to any of the lullabies any longer. _Please, stop... Stop... _

* * *

Opening her eyes, Karin found Ichigo looking at her in concern. "Ichi-nii?"

To Karin's surprise, Ichigo shouted. "Do you want to give me a heart attack, Karin! You scared me for a moment!"

Karin felt a vein popping. "Shut up, Ichi-nii! Who told you it's the proper manners to disturb a girl while she's freaking sleeping!"

Ichigo scoffed. "Seriously, who told you you were a girl?" Ichigo earned an elbow to his tummy as he winced and nearly dropped Kaien. "Karin!"

Karin looked away and snickered. "As if I care."

As Ichigo mumbled to himself, Karin found herself wondering silently at the many question she had in her mind and one of those many questions were: _Was that real or was it a dream?_

* * *

As Rukia turned around to find Karin already gone, she glanced at Kaien who was still trying to pull her up the long hill ahead of her. A tug on his hand halted kaien's action. _"Kuchiki...?" _

Rukia smiled, her mind made up. "That wish... Wasn't a lie. I do want to see everybody... I really do..."

_"Then, what are you waiting for? They are just on top of the hill." _

"But, Kaien... At the same time... I don't want to see them." Kaien was confused. "Even if I managed to see them, Kaien..." Kaien glanced at Rukia. "Things won't get back to where it was." Kaien widened his eyes. "Even if I managed to see them, time won't turn back."

Smiling a soft smile, Kaien ruffled Rukia's hair lovingly. _"You matured considerably, Rukia." _Rukia glanced at Kaien in surprise. _"You are right, meeting them won't ever turn back time." _Rukia looked down, smiling as a tear dropped down to the ground. _"I think you are starting to get the hang of reality." _Rukia glanced at Kaien to find him slowly disappearing. _"Sayonara, Rukia. Perhaps, we will meet again sometime." _

This time, Rukia amde the move and ran forward, kissing Kaien fully on the lips before closing her eyes. When she completely opened her eyes, Kaien disappeared along with the lullaby. Smiling, she laid on the ground. _Why did I want Kaien to tell me that everything's possible? _Closing her eyes, tears started to stream down.

* * *

"Rukia-sensei!" Ichigo was shocked at what Rukia's state came to be.

Masaki walked behind Ichigo and widened her eyes too but not because of Rukia's state, but, because of the familiar face that had saved both her and Ichigo on that fateful day. "Rukia-san..."

"Mom...?" Masaki glanced at Ichigo. "Did you say anything?"

Masaki smiled. "No, it's nothing, but, we need to get this girl as fast to the clinic as possible. She seems to be in a bad state and maybe your Dad could do something about it."

Ichigo glanced at Rukia before feeling a pain rip through his chest. How did Rukia's state come to this? Looking at his Mom, he spoke silently. "Yeah, I guess..."

"Ichigo?" Ichigo glanced at Masaki. "Can I carry this girl?"

Ichigo glanced at Rukia before glancing at his Mom. As much as he wants to hold Rukia and protect her, he knew he couldn't, not in front of his Mom. "Sure, Mom."

As Masaki carried Rukia while Karin, Yuzu and Isshin took some of Rukia's belonging with them, Ichigo glanced down at Rukia and looked away.

_What happened, Rukia-sensei? _

* * *

**A/N: So, Rukia was saved physically, but, what about mentally? Karin has successfully went inside Rukia's dream, but, had no attempt to bring Rukia back? Who would bring Rukia back and save her from climbing up that hill and reuniting with all of her relatives and friends? Who will bring her back to life? What will happen once Rukia is back to life? Will anything change? **

**I'm running out of chapters fast -.- LOL XD Anyway, review. :D **

**Signing out, IchiRuki01. **


	42. Masaki Kurosaki

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **This is the thirty-eight chapter of 'Healing One's Heart'. This chapter involves Ichigo driving the whole family back to the Kurosakis', and the conclusion of Rukia's dream.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**Mari: **Yes, Mari, Masaki recognized Rukia. But, there's more to Masaki than we will ever know although I'm working on that. XD In fact, I have never thought of Karin being potrayed that way, just that she can see images though. But, seriously, that's an interesting concept and I will try my best to work things that way. XD

**falconrukichi: **Yes, in the earlier chapters, Ichigo was about to lose Masaki on that fateful day (Which makes it no difference from the manga, actually. :D) but, Rukia arrived in time and saved both Ichigo and Masaki. And, she knew Rukia too, something that's revealed in later chapters, that is.

**LeyCoo**: The first thought when I read your review and looked back at the chapter was: Shit, how could I miss that detail? But, after amending a little here and there, I have my answer. XD The answer will be revealed in the next few chapters, so, look forward to that! XD But, a hint I can give you is... Well, this chapter will probably give you the answer though. -.-

**kyurikochan: **In fact, you are gonna find out why does Masaki wants to carry out Rukia in this chapter. XD

* * *

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku_

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku_

Laying beneath the floating Sakura petals, Rukia sang the lullaby with tears streaming down. Even as she told Kaien that, she wanted to see everybody badly. She wanted to see Mom, Dad, Hisana, Kaien, everybody... Raising a finger, she smiled. Closing her eyes, she felt herself feeling lightheaded, and smiled. _Mom... Dad... Where are you...? _Driven by the desire, Rukia stood up and began running, wanting to meet them once again. She ran up the hill this time, wanting to meet her parents once again. Yet, this time, there was no lullaby waiting for her. Closing her eyes tightly, wishing for them to still be on top of the hill, she continued running and didn't stop this time. _I want to see them... I want to... _Just as she was prepared to run one more step, the sound of the lullaby stopped her.

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku_

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku_

Rukia widened her eyes. There was no voice singing the lullaby anymore, so, who could this be...? And, the voice was not... Her Mom's. Turning around and searching for the voice, a figure appeared in front of her. Shocked and surprised, Rukia took a step stumbling back. "Rukia-san, it's been a while."

* * *

In the car, Kaien had been wailing for a while now where Karin was trying to calm him down. "Ssh, Kaien, your Mom is just there." One look at his Mom ahd sent Kaien wailing once more and Karin had ran out of ideas. "Ichi-nii, why don't you settle him?"

Unfortunately, Ichigo wasn't listening to Karin and recalled the time at her house.

_Seeing the burnt house, Ichigo feared the worst and ran in only to widen his eyes at the pillar on top of his homeroom teacher. Pushing the pillars away with his strength, he held Rukia close to him. "Rukia-sensei!" _

The sight of Rukia being alone in that room was getting too hard to bear. Closing his eyes tightly, he tried hard to not let the tears get better of him. And, that was when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw his Dad. "Old man...?"

Isshin grinned. "I'm sure this girl will be all right."

Reminding himself to focus on the road, Ichigo tightened his hold on the steering wheel. "I really hope so, Dad." Turning back to glance at Masaki who had already closed her eyes, Isshin smiled. _I'm counting on you, Masaki. _

* * *

Rukia widened her eyes. "Masaki-san...?"

Masaki smiled in response. "Rukia-san..."

Looking at Masaki, Rukia didn't know why, but, she had the urge to run. Taking a few steps back, she somehow knew why Masaki was here. She somehow knew. "I'm not going back, Masaki-san, I'm not going back..."

Masaki had a confused expression on. "Why is that so, Rukia-san?" Masaki walked forward and Rukia took a step back. "You should know, Rukia-san, everybody's waiting for you."

"Everybody...?" Rukia stepped back once again. "Why would...?"

"Because they are waiting for you to wake up, Rukia-san..."

Rukia hardened her eyes. She wanted to see everybody, she didn't want to wake up. If she woke up now, she wouldn't be Kuchiki Rukia anymore, she knew. "I'm not going back, Masaki-san..."

"Then, where are you going, Rukia-san...?"

Rukia looked at Masaki before lowering down her head, turning her body and making a run for the never-ending hill once again. _Mom... Dad... Hisana-nee... All of you are on top of the hill, waiting for me, aren't you...? All of you are, right...? _"I'm not going back, Masaki-san... Go back to your world and forget everything you have seen or heard here!"

But, Masaki wasn't one to give up so easily. "You should know, Rukia-san, both of your parents are dead! If you go there, you will only be leaving those who love you here!"

Rukia kept running, hearing Masaki's words clearly. _Love...? That's such a foreign word, Masaki-san... I... _"They are not dead, Masaki-san! Stop spouting such lies!"

"You knew they were dead 20 years ago, Rukia-san!"

As Rukia recalled the flames that engulfed Youruichi and Urahara, the lullaby that she sang that had put Ai and Ginrei to sleep for an eternity, she covered her mouth to prevent her sobs as she still continued to run. She refused to believe any of the words Masaki was saying, even though she knew it herself. _They must be waiting for me, aren't they...? They must be... _

* * *

"Onii-chan!" As Ichigo turned to face Yuzu after he parked, he glanced at where Yuzu was pointing. "This lady has tears on her face even when she's sleeping!"

Widening his eyes, Ichigo turned to look at Rukia before noticing the trace of tears she had. Raising a finger, Ichigo wiped away the tears while smiling. "Come on, let's go in the house after Mom wakes up. Yuzu, Karin, can you prepare an extra bed?"

* * *

Rukia didn't know whether Masaki really knew the lullaby when she arrived here, or, did she get to know it when she arrived in this dream of hers. Rukia knew this was a dream, but, when Masaki sang the lullaby, she stood frozen.

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku_

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku_

Rukia closed her eyes, willing herself not to notice any of it anymore. She didn't want to hear that lullaby, she didn't want to see the memories that the lullaby brought. She didn't want to go back to Masaki. She didn't want any of these.

_"Rukia, do you remember the lullaby? Mommy's tired, can you put me to sleep?" _

_"If I didn't protect you, Kuchiki... You would.. be the one... Lying... T-There..." _

_"Rukia, let's make a deal." _

_"Hisana-nee, I missed you!" _

Stood frozen to the greound, Rukia was bombarded with memories of her past. Memories she didn't want to recall, memories she wished she could burn it, like what her house looked like. And, throughout all the inner turmoil, she didn't notice Masaki walking towards her, still singing the lullaby.

_Yancha Na Yaki Dango, Yasashii An Dango_

_Sukoshi Yumemigachi Na Tsukimi Dango_

Rukia covered her erars, not wanting to listen to it anymroe. _Please, Masaki-san... Please... Stop it... Please... _Rukia visibly stiffened when Masaki's arms wrapped around Rukia and she looked up to see Masaki smiling kindly at her. As her eyes slowly lost its life, Rukia glanced at Masaki only to smile a bitter smile directed at Masaki. And, with that action done, she began singing the lullaby together with Masaki, with her closing her eyes.

_Osumashi Goma Dango Yotsugo Kushi Dango_

_Minna Minna Awasete Hyaku Nin Kazoku_

Rukia's eyes closed fully and had a smile on her face which was peaceful and Masaki looked at her. "Rukia-san?" With that, the floating Sakura disappeared and Masaki was brought back to her own world.

* * *

Ichigo, carrying Rukia, cradled her like a baby while whispering soothing words, hoping for Rukia to wake up. Eventually, but, slowly, Rukia's eyes stirred open, but, when it stirred open, it wasn't the normal violet Ichigo Kurosaki was accustomed to, but, he didn't notice. "Rukia-sensei, you are finally awake!" Hearing no response, Ichigo glanced at Rukia. "Rukia-sensei?"

Giving a cold look to ichigo, Rukia demanded. "Kurosaki, put me down."

"But, Rukia-sensei...!" Rukia didn't turn to face him but looked away instead. "Rukia-sensei..." Sighing a little, Ichigo had put Rukia down on one of the couches in his house. As Ichigo turned to leave, he halted. "Well, I... Will be informing my parents."

"Kurosaki." Ichigo turned to face Rukia who wasn't facing him at all, and, silently wondered why he faced Rukia when she wasn't even facing him. "What is it?"

Rukia dreaded the question because she knew _exactly _what happened. "I don't see Urahara and Youruichi." Ichigo seemed to freeze in his steps. "Where are they?"

Ichigo didn't know how to explain to Rukia they died. Therefore, he opted to walk out of the room and only said. "Rest well, I will take you downstairs later."

From his hesitation, Rukia already knew what happened. Her dream... Was a world she created, she knows that. The fire... Wasn't a lie. Urahara and Youruichi... Were dead. Eyes as lifeless as ever, Rukia wiped a tear that had dropped subconsciously and smiled instead. Standing up and opening Ichigo's bedroom door, she walked downstairs.

"Dad, I told you it's not like that!" Ichigo shouted.

Isshin grinned in response. "Oh, then, what's with the overprotectiveness of that particular girl just now?"

Ichigo shouted louder. "I wasn't!"

Masaki looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think I saw it too, Ichigo..."

Ichigo whined this time. "Mom, not you too!"

"Onii-chan...?"

"I don't want to hear this from you too, Yuzu! And, you are not in the position tot ell when you are gone doing things to Jinta!"

Yuzu's face went red. "What was that, Onii-chan?"

Karin smirked. "So, Yuzu's not fine with saying it but I'm fine with saying it...?"

Just then, Kaien's wailing caught their attention. "See! You guys made me forget Kaien!"

The two sisters scolded in unison. "As if it's our fault!"

As Rukia was walking downstairs, she witnessed the bickering between the Kurosakis' but said nothing. It wasn't in her place, anyway. Staying silent, Kaien seemingly was the first to notice his Mom as he squealed happily. "Mommie~~~"

Eyes turning to glance at Kaien, Rukia didn't seem to acknowledge Kaien as she continued walking downstairs. This time, Karin didn't fail to notice the sad look that Kaien had on his face, and acknowledged Rukia. "Rukia-nee?"

Not seeming to acknowledge Karin too, Rukia continued walking. Eventually, she walked to Isshin and Masaki. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo's homeroom teacher." Rukia bowed down. "It's nice to meet you, Isshin-san and Masaki-san."

Raising her head, Rukia couldn't help but imagine them as Urahara and Youruichi, the only two persons who took care of her throughtout those years. Looking down, she tried her best to prevent herself from crying since she decided she wouldn't anymore. She wouldn't cry. Not after Urahara and Youruichi died. She promised and vowed to herself. She promised to... She vowed.

* * *

**O.O What happened to Rukia? She became cold to Ichigo all of a sudden. And, she didn't even acknowledge Kaien? O.O What happened? Making you confused? Questions that you want to ask? Please don't hesitate, everyone! **

**Signing out, IchiRuki01. **


	43. Coldness

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **I lost count of the number of chapters. O_O Anyway, this chapter involves Karin's nightmare, Rukia trying to soothe them out of it, Masaki playing the piano, (Seriously, is there even a piano in the anime? O_O) and, a little cliffhanger.

**Edited: Damnit, I forgot the video for the song and piano tune. O_O **

**Here it is: you tube . com /watch?v=Pe6Bii0K4Lk & you tube . com /watch?v=Rk50EojNijw**

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**kyurikochan: **Thankies, but, it's probably Rukia's conflicts of thinking that made her treat Kaien this way. I don't know how to say it fully though. XD

**Mari: **You are reaLLY really really clever, Mari. :D That was somehow the original idea of mine. XD

* * *

Curling her body around herself, Rukia stared at the extra bed that were in Yuzu and Karin's room, the bed she was currently occupying. Being silent, Rukia realized that for the previous 2 hours, she couldn't sleep at all. Because, once she sleeps, she will be haunted by _that _memory. Sighing and thanking whoever controls the date that tomorrow is Saturday, she closed her eyes and was about to get off her bed when some whimperings reached her ears. "Mom..."

Rukia glanced at the bed to find Karin tossing and turning, as if she couldn't sleep too. Getting off from the bed and walking to Karin's bed, she sat on their bed. "Karin, what's wrong...?"

Karin opened her eyes weakly and tiredly. "Yeah, I couldn't..."

Rukia raised a hand and patted Karin's back softly. "Why couldn't you sleep, Karin?"

Sitting up and rubbing her eyes tiredly, Karin whimpered once again. "A memory haunts me, Rukia-nee... Since then... I can't sleep normally..."

Rukia looked at Karin and smile before ruffling her hair lovingly without any expression on her face. But, somebody blind can even tell that Rukia was fond of Karin, even a little. "Karin-chan, you had never told me that." A voice spoke.

Surprised, Rukia glanced at the person who spoke and she nearly facepalmed herself for forgetting somebody else other than Karin was in the room. Karin folder her arms and looked away from the speaker. "You never asked me."

"You are..." Rukia looked at the orange-haired girl, who looked hell alike Ichigo.

She scratched her head a little awkwardly. "Oh, I neve did get to introduce myself, did I?" Rukia glanced at the oevrly hyperactive girl as she set her face into a confused face expression. The little girl extended her hand out. "I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki's small sister and Karin Kurosaki's twin!"

Looking at the extended hand and at Yuzu, Rukia wondered on what to do and her body visibly stiffened. She had an idea... She didn't want to get to know more people than she knew... And, most certainly... Not after the death of both her guardians. At that moment, Karin nudged her and Rukia glanced at her. "Yuzu would get sad if you don't shake her hand."

Rukia glanced back at Yuzu, her hands still both at her sides, hesitating to raise them to shake the little girl's hands. As if on cue, Yuzu began sobbing. "Is it because Rukia-chan doesn't like me...?"

If there was one thing Rukia knew of herself, it was that she hardly dislike any people, except one person, that is. Looking at the hands again, she retreated her hands back to the side once more. "How did you know...?"

"Your name, Rukia-chan?" Rukia only nodded and Yuzu exclaimed. "Karin-chan told me!"

Rukia bit her lips and glanced at Yuzu before looking at the tiny hands in front of her. Hesitating for a few moments, Rukia spoke. "No..." When both Karin and Yuzu glanced at her, Rukia seemed to have shrunk and avoided their gaze. "It's not like I dislike you or anything... In fact, I rarely dislike anyone... It's just..."

"Just...?" Karin asked.

Rukia glanced at them and shook her head. "Nothing..."

Karin blinked at Rukia. _That wasn't the Rukia-nee I know... What happened...? _"Is it the same for Kaien-kun too...?" Yuzu asked out of a sudden.

"What...?"

Yuzu smiled. "I noticed you are Kaien-kun's Mom, aren't you?" Rukia nodded while lowering her head down. "But... When Kaien-kun approached you, you didn't seem to acknowledge his presence." Rukia clenched her fists. "Why is that, Rukia-chan...?"

Closing her eyes, Rukia couldn't find an answer to that. She couldn't explain how Kaien's appearence resembled the real Kaien a hell lot. She couldn't explain how everytime Kaien appeared, he reminded her of the real Kaien. She didn't know how to explain how Kaien's existence tortured her a lot. No matter whether it be the adoption of him or the process of bringing up him, Rukia felt tortured. Instead of answering directly, she glanced at both of them and smiled. "Come on, girls. I will sing you a lullaby and both of you will go to sleep, all right?"

Karin narrowed her eyes, as she could see it was a fake smile. Just as she was about to ask Rukia, she felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced over to see Yuzu shaking her head. Karin frowned but let the topic go nevertheless. "Rukia-chan?" Rukia glanced over at Yuzu. "What kind of a lullaby is it?"

Rukia smiled, a genuine smile this time and ruffled Yuzu's hair. "It's a lullaby... I learnt from my Mom." Karin glanced at Rukia's direction. "Whenever Mom sings that lullaby, my nightmare will fly away and I will have a peaceful sleep." Rukia smiled once more. "That's why I'm hoping... It will work on both of you..."

Yuzu and Karin, hearing this, automatically smiled and laid on their respective beds. Rukia, seeing this, raised both of her hands and set one on Karin, one on Yuzu as she placed her hands on their back and tapped them softly, in a rythm. As she saw Yuzu and Karin closing their eyes, she began the lullaby that sent her parents both to an eternal sleep.

_Dango Dango Dango - _

At hearing the first few words of the lyrics, Karin's eyes snapped up. "Rukia-nee, that song... I heard it somewhere before..."

Rukia smiled a little bit forcefully this time. "Maybe, in your dreams, you had heard it, Karin. A dream where they were beautiful Sakutra petals floating around you..." Karin widened her eyes. _That wasn't a dream...? _"Now, go to sleep. You don't want to wake Yuzu up, do you...?"

Karin nodded and laid back on her bed before Rukia restarted the lullaby.

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku_

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku_

Seeing Karin and Yuzu's eyes slowly closing, Rukia smiled.

_Yancha Na Yaki Dango, Yasashii An Dango_

_Sukoshi Yumemigachi Na Tsukimi Dango_

As soft snorings were heard by Karin and Yuzu, Rukia smiled and stood up. And, that was the time she stiffened as she saw Kaien. Rukia stood frozen to the ground as she looked down, not able to look Kaien in the eyes. _Isn't it ironic? After 20 years has gone, it appeared to be now that I can't face Kaien. _Undetected by Rukia, Karin opened one eye. "Mommie~~?"

Rukia stared at Kaien, as if he was an alien and blinked. How fast was it that the tears already swelled up in her eyes? Walking past Kaien, Rukia didn't reply to acknowledge him. _If I wasn't here... You would be... D-Dead... By now... _Closing her eyes, she continued walking. "Rukia-nee...?"

Rukia glanced back at Karin. "Karin...?"

"Kaien was calling you." Karin said.

Rukia faced the door and smiled before walking to the door, her response to Karin's comment was. "I know."

With that, she was gone out of the door and Karin looked at Kaien sympathetically. "Karin." Kaien looked at Karin which Karin noticed, he was trying his best not to sob. "Come on, sleep with me." As Kaien climbed onto the bed with Karin and glanced at Yuzu who hadn't awoke, she asked Kaien. "Had this happened before, Kaien?" Shaking his head and trying his best not to sob at the thought that his Mother was not acknowledging him, Karin got the answer. "It hadn't happened before, huh...?" Kaien kept silent and Karin glanced at the closed door. _Rukia-nee, what happened exactly...? _

* * *

Closing the door behind her and walking downstairs, Rukia knew that she was a bad Mother for neglecting Kaien. She knew, but, she couldn't help it... She couldn't help how her thoughts were conflicting, and, she couldn't help how her heart was neglecting Kaien and wanted Kaien out of her life. As she reached the staircase around the Kurosaki's house, she heard a very distant piano note being played. Walking to the destination of the sound that's at the loudest, Rukia found a door in front of her. Raising her hands, she hesitated to knock on the door. Closing her eyes, she listened to the piano being played. Soon, a vocie joined in.

_Suki Tooru Yume Wo Miteita, Yawarakai Eien_

_Kaze No Youna Kasuko Na Koega _

_Takai Sora Kara Boku Wo Yonnde Iru_

_Kono Mama Tobi Tateba Doko Ni Datte Yukeru_

_Kasaneta Te To Te To Naka Ni_

_Chisana Mirai Ga Mietera_

_Hikari No Naka Yurameita Kotobamo Omoi Mo Zenbu_

_Harukana Kimi Made Nokosazu Tsutaete Kitto_

Soon after, the sounds of the piano continued to play and it was at this point Rukia knocked on the door. Masaki was somehow shocked at the aspect somebody was outside the private room in the house. "Come in..."

Pushing open the door, Rukia walked in while Masaki stared wide-eyed at Rukia. Not knowing how to act under such circumstances, Rukia shifted her feet nervously and sat on the bed. "Masaki-san..."

Masaki glanced at Rukia. "Rukia-san...?"

"I wasn't meaning to intrude..." Rukia immediately explained. "I..." Masaki seemingly waited and Rukia took a deep breath. "Yuzu and Karin couldn't fall asleep, so, I sang them a lullaby..." Walking to the piano, she continued. "After that, I seemingly heard a piano tune... That's why..."

Masaki smiled. "Rukia-san, I don't mind."

Looking at Rukia, she sat on the bed, shifting her feet nervously once again, unable to know how to face these situations. "Masaki-san..." Masaki glanced at Rukia. "Do you really know that lullaby...?"

Masaki shook her head kindly. "Nope, I don't know that lullaby."

Rukia stared at her. "Then, how did...?"

"That lullaby just popped in my mind." Masaki replied.

Rukia kept silent for a moment before she smiled a slight smile, not reaching her eyes. "I see..."

Masaki left her position in front of the piano and sat next to Rukia. "But, I would like to hear the lullaby and the piano being played."

Rukia glanced up at Masaki. "What...? Why...?"

"Because..." Masaki clapped her hands excitedly and caused Rukia to look up. "From my mind, the lullaby seems a very soothing one!"

Rukia glanced at the piano and turned to Masaki. "Do you play here everyday, Masaki-san?"

Masaki smiled brightly in response. "Yes." When Rukia stayed silent, Masaki _just knew _she had to continue the conversation somehow. "I play the piano everday in case they have nightmares." Rukia stayed silent once more. "I know!" Hearing Masaki's enthusiastic tone, Rukia faced Masaki. "Why don't you play a song in order to keep them from nightmares?" Masaki suggested.

Starting to panic, Rukia raised her hands and began to shake her hands in a left-to-right motion, shaking her head. "No, I better not..."

Masaki glanced at Rukia. "Eh...? Why...?"

Rukia smiled a little, the smile not really reaching her eyes. "Masaki-san, as a Mother of three children, you should know that... There aren't many people who can replace their Mother's singing and soothing voice."

Masaki pouted. "But, you just could, Rukia-san!"

Rukia bit her lips and glanced up at Masaki. What should she say at such a time? Sighing mentally, she found it weird that ever since she started staying at the Kurosakis' house, things had gotten weird for her. "I don't think..."

But, she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Masaki already ushered her to sit in front of the piano, although she slightly protested, that is. "Masaki-san..."

"I don't want words coming out of your lips that you don't sing as good as me!" Masaki said with a stern vocie that made Rukia wince. "Moreover, I want to hear you sing."

Rukia sighed and glanced at Masaki before setting her hands on the piano. Playing a tune, she closed her eyes and let memories consume her. Consuming her of the days when everything was fine, where she thought she would be the happiest child ever. As memories consumed her, she got so absorbed in the piano tune that she didn't notice Masaki falling asleep and the whole Kurosaki family asleep too, due to the tone of her piano. Ending the song, Rukia glancved at Masaki. "Masaki-san...?"

Snores were heard from Masaki as Rukia stood up. Closing the piano and getting a blanket to cover Masaki, she walked out of the room, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep after all this. Whenever she tried to close her eyes, the images of Youruichi, Urahara, Hisana, Kaien and all those she loved and lost would come back haunting her. Proceeding to pour a cup of water for herself, Rukia sighed and went out of the kitchen only to stare wide-eyed.

"Your choice of piano tune was beautiful, Rukia-chan, I loved it."

* * *

**Translation of the song: **

**I was having a transparent dream, it was a tender eternity**

**The faint, wind-like voice is calling me from the high sky**

**If I take off while like this, I can go anywhere**

**Surely, I will unreservedly tell you**

**The words, thoughts, everything that swayed in the light**

**O.O Who's the mysterious person? Have fun guessing! XD **

**Signing out, IchiRuki01. **


	44. Piano Reflects One's Emotion

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **I lost count of the number of chapters. O_O Anyway, this chapter involves the mysterious person talking to Rukia, Rukia facing Kaien and her reactions to it once more. And, finally, the conclusion of Keigo's sister, Mizuho Asano.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**kyurikochan: **How did you figure it out, kyuriko-chan? *Pouts a little* And, because today is Sunday for me and I have more than 5 chapters piled up, I decided to get rid of them as fast as possible. XD

**Monk Gyatso: **I know because I just **absolutely love **Clannad as well. XD

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**kari-chan17: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alert Subscription, Adding 'IchiRuki01' to Author Alert Subscriptions

* * *

Watching as the speaker went to sit on the couch, Rukia held the glass cup, not knowing how to handle this situation as well and was about to turn back to go back to her own bed when said person spoke. "Why don't you have a seat with me, Rukia-chan?"

Glancing at the speaker, Rukia moved her own feet and placed herself beside the person who spoke to her. "Do you need me for something, Isshin-san?"

"Rukia-chan..." Rukia glanced at Isshin. "Do you know that whenever you play a piano tune..." Rukia looked down at her glass cup. "It reflects your emotions...?"

"Reflects... My emotions...?" Rukia asked while not looking at Isshin.

"Yes..." Isshin nodded. "The tune that you so randomly chose had a strong beat to it. True, the piano tune was very enchanting and it may drive a single person to sleep..." Rukia glanced at Isshin. "But, I couldn't..."

_Did I screw it up...? _"May I ask why couldn't you sleep, Isshin-san?"

Isshin simply smiled. "I detected a feeling in the piano tune..." Rukia stayed silent, waiting for Isshin. "I detected a considerable amount of sadness within the piano tune you played."

Rukia widened her eyes. "Isshin-san... Detected that...?" Isshin simply nodded and Rukia stayed silent, knowing that the conversation ended.

Before she could walk away though, Isshin began. "Rukia-ch-"

"Isshin-san." Isshin glanced at Rukia to find her smiling. "That piano tune reflected a song..." Isshin glanced at Rukia with curiosity, wondering where this conversation of hers was going. "But, you are wrong..."

"Wrong...?"

Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It wasn't sadness..."

"Then, what is it...?"

"You were the one who told me that the piano tune was reflecting one of sadness." Rukia stated. "So, you tell me."

That was the very last words Rukia and Isshin exchanged as Rukia stood up, placing the glass cup on the table as she turned to walk away from Isshin. But, at that moment, a small vocie chose to interfere. "Mommie~~~?" Rukia froze at the spot, unable to move forward or backwards. She dared her eyes to rest on Kaien before noticing the resemblance between him and Kaien. _Why did that have to happen...? _Closing her eyes, she proceeded walking forward when she felt a tug on her clothes and looked down to see Kaien. "Mommie..." Rukia mentally noted that Kaien's tone was about to cry, but, she stayed silent. "Please..." Rukia glanced at Kaien. "Please don't abandon Kaien..."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, sadness and depression slowly enveloping her as she pulled Kaien's hands free from her shirt. With this action done, she walked forward, not bothering to look back. "Rukia-chan." Rukia halted in her steps as she sensed Kaien trying his best not to cry. "Are you thinking of abandoning Kaien-kun?"

Back-facing Isshin who she knew had picked Kaien up, she smiled bitterly. "I didn't say that."

"Then, what do you plan to do, Rukia-chan?"

_If only I had the answer to myself, Isshin-san. _"Oyasuminasai, Isshin-san, Kaien."

As the door closed behind her, separating herself from Isshin and Kaien and as she heard Kaien wailing, finding himself safe to be in Isshin's arms. As the wailing got louder and louder and it got so loud to the point that Rukia couldn't take it anymore and covered her ears, not wanting to hear any cries of Kaien's anymore. She found it irritating, she found it frustrating, but, most of all... She hated herself for neglecting Kaien. Sighing and glancing at Yuzu and Karin who were sleeping peacefully, she sighed. _Time for some action. _Standing up and carrying the soul dispenser in her hands, she was about to pop the pills in her mouth when she heard somebody squeal inside her mind.

_"Rukia-sama! Rukia-sama!" _

Hearing her name, Rukia rolled her eyes. _"God, you are such a bother. What is it?"_

_"I sense Zangetsu-dono! I sense Zangetsu-dono!" _

Rukia sighed mentally and closed her eyes. _"You know... Even though you and Zangetsu were lovers the past life..."_ Rukia sighed when her speaker sent her a glare. _"It's sooooooooooooooooo not good for you to squeal inside my mind and make the twins think that I'm crazy by talking to myself."_ Rukia stated matter-of-factly.

_"Hai!" _The tone of voice sounded enthusiastic and Rukia sighed.

* * *

On the opposite room of his sisters, Ichigo couldn't sleep, however hard he tried to force to sleep, he just couldn't, thinking of a raven-haired teacher who was living in the house which was his homeroom teacher too. Shaking his head, he can't believe how much of a traumatic experience Rukia-sensei had to endure that. Ichigo didn't know what Rukia had in the past, but, having your guardians die who had been taking care of you from since God-knows when must be torturous for Rukia to hold onto. If his Mom ever died, he didn't know how he would live. As he was about to close his eyes and forcing himself to fall asleep again, he heard a voice inside his mind.

_"Do you want to protect that woman whom you secretly want her to be your wife?" _

Ichigo blushed at this statement of the speaker. "T-That's too much! I-I don't wish for Rukia-sensei to be my wife secretly!"

_"Oh? So, you wish for her to be your wife openly?" _

Once again, Ichigo had a blush. "T-That's not it either!"

_"That's not the point. Do you want to save and protect her?" _

"I do!" Ichigo's voice came lout, determined and firm.

_"How much would you go for her?" _

"I would die for Rukia-sensei!" Once again, the determined voice of Ichigo came.

A deep laugh was heard. _"That's some bold statement of yours, Kurosaki Ichigo. I wouldn't find it surprising if you went back on your words one day." _Ichigo glared at the air which he seemed so sure _there was somebody_. _"If you want to protect your homeroom teacher as much as you desire, shout out my name and I will guide you along the way." _

Ichigo became alerted immediately. "What's your name...?"

_"It looks like my name still hadn't gotten to you yet even though I tried to tell you many times." _Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the air which has simply nothing at all. _He tried to tell me his name...? "Listen good, Kurosaki Ichigo. My name is ..." _

"What...?" Ichigo blinked, not able to hear his name at all.

But, the figure was gone, and, soon enough, sleep consumed Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia, wearing a dress, was walking through an alleyway in the middle of the night, sighing deeply. From the laptop where she researched from, she got this address. But, since Urahara and Youruichi's death, she hadn't got a chance to do this. Moreover, she only came out to do this to escape the Kurosakis'. _How ironic, Rukia... _Closing her eyes, she crumpled the small paper she had within her hands and threw it aside, looking at the scene in front of her. Walking forward, she listened in onto the conversation.

"Where is the money we asked for?" A gang leader asked a weak girl.

"I tried..." The girl seemed to protest weakly. "But, I can't just get any..." The leader glared at the girl which the girl backed away. "Could you give me more time...?"

"Give you more time? I gave you a month!" The leader shouted. "How much more time do you need?"

"Please..." The protest continued, although weakly. "Just a few more days will do..."

The leader refused to listen and walked towards the girl dangerously. As Rukia turned to glance at the girl, she recognized her. _Mizuho Asano...? What is she doing here? _Noticing that the leader was going to land a punch on Mizuhi and Mizuho already closed her eyes, Rukia immediately got into action by running and catching the leader's fist which was about to land a punch on Mizuho. "The girl said to give her a few days, didn't she?"

Staring wide-eyed at the intruder, Mizuho stuttered. "You are..."

"It's not the time for reunions, Mizuho." Mizuho stayed silent. "Get out of here before you get hurt."

"But... I can't leave-" Mizuho began to protest.

"Do you think..." Rukia asked without looking at her. "This is the time to worry about me...?"

Knowing that Rukia was right, Mizuho backed away and eventually ran behind a pole and peeked at the happenings. "Kuchiki Rukia, so, it's you..."

Rukia gritted her teeth and using her strength, she pushed the leader off her and looked up with her cold look and piercing gaze. "I didn't know I would be able to meet you so soon, Kariya."

Kariya grinned. "Oh, _so soon_, you say? But, it had just been over some years or so."

"I was planning on to _never _meet you again, Kariya."

Kariya shrugged but kept his smile on. "Well, too bad now, isn't it?" Keeping his gaze on Rukia, he taunted her. "Ah, the old days when your brother would come to me when he has any problems."

Rukia clenched her fists but knew Kariya was just provoking and tried her best not to get angry. Instead, she took a deep breath and looked at Kariya. "Why not we make a deal which _you can't refuse, _Kariya?"

Kariya raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh? A deal? This must be interesting." Using his fingers to lift up her chin, he spoke. "What deal do you have for me, Rukia?"

Forcing her head to glance up at Kariya, she spoke in a hateful tone. "I do know that, from the first day you met me, Kariya Jin, you didn't see me as Byakuya-nii's sister, but, instead, you saw me as a girl who you wanted to beat up so badly that Byakuya-nii wouldn't even recognize me."

"I'm glad both of us have a _mutual understanding, _Kuchiki Rukia." Kariya smirked and let go of her chin.

Spreading her legs apart, she got into a defensive stance before speaking once more. "And so, I'm giving you the chance." Kariya looked at Rukia. "Beat and hit me all you want, but, you must promise me never to harass Mizuho ASano about it again and let her go."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Kariya." Rukia called. "You don't need me to remind you that I'm the teacher of KaraKura High." Kariya glared at Rukia. "If there's a need to, I can tell every teacher about you."

Kariya clenched his fists. "You are so asking for it, Kuchiki Rukia!" _I guess I am, huh...? Why doesn't that surprise me...? _"Boys, get him!"

As Rukia mentally prepared herself for the worst, her back started acting up and she winced, letting go of her stance for a moment. But, even that proved to be a mistake, seeing as the attacker immediately punched her tummy which Rukia flew backwards against the wall and banged her back on the wall, spitting out blood almost immediately. Mizuho widened her eyes at that while Kariya smirked. "Giving up yet, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Holding her back, Rukia was in great pain but she endured it. Standing up within a few seconds, she smiled bitterly. "If..." Blood spluttered out. "If you think that... This will stop me... You understimate me..." Rukia spat out his name like a disease. "K-Kariya."

This seemed to anger Kariya even more, as he demanded his boys to beat Rukia even harder. And, as Rukia endured all the pain she was targeted on, with some punches and kickes and even slashing, Rukia stood up time and time again, not intending to give up on this battle at all. And, it was after the tenth hit that made Rukia fall to the ground with bruises and slashes. "Stop!"

Rukia wasn't sure whether Mizuho was sure what she meant by 'Stop'. But, Kariya seemed to get her meaning as he walked towards her. "What do you mean?"

"Stop! I don't want it to be like this!" Mizuho cried.

"Then..." Kariya smirked. "You would just have to pay me the money, Sweetie.."

"But, I..."

"Aren't..." Rukia, her fingers placed on the ground, stood up once more. "... You supposed to face your opponents...?"

Kariya glanced at Rukia. "You sure is persistent."

Rukia was panting heavily, but, she refused to go without a fight, not that she was fighting at all, that is. "If I gave up just like this... I... Won't be... Kuchiki R-Rukia..."

Kariya smiled a little. "That's true."

And, the beating ensued. Rukia knew she was capable of fighting back, she knew it. But, she chose not to. If this would ensure both Keigo and Mizuho's safety and peace, she would do this... For the sake of her students. Bruises were all over her, but, as she made one last attempt to stand up, a member of the gang kicked ehr on the tummy, catching her off guard and sending her tumbling to the other side of the alleyway, her eyes threatening to close. As Kariya closed his eyes, seemingly satisfied with the beatings, turning to leave, Mizuho ran out. "Rukia!" Rukia didn't bother to answer Mizuho as she had already gone out of consciousness. "Rukia!"

* * *

**O.O Hm... That was pretty bold of Rukia, don't you think? XD So, Kariya was included in Rukia's past? That only adds to the mysteries, doesn't it? XD Review! XD **

**Signing out, IchiRuki01.**


	45. Picnic

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **I lost count of the number of chapters. O_O Anyway, this chapter involves Rukia's aftermath of the fight she had with Kariya, the first confrontation she ever had with Ichigo, (Which didn't end up well..) the brief mentioning of a picnic and another confrontation with Kaien, a little cliffhanger at the end though. XD **Edited: 1/10 of this chapter which is in Ochigo's Pint Of View would be dedicating to a reviewer. That reviewer's name is gadez which I inserted Ichigo's Point Of View after reading that particular review. Thankies, gadez! Love you. LOL XD Let's get on with the reviews! XD **

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**kyurikochan: **Ah, in the anime? Quite observant, kyuriko-chan. ;) Yes, it's Kariya, the bunto. XD I had to include members of Bleach there smehow. XD

**Mari: **I **absolutely loveeee **that opening of Clannad. XD Yu could count Ichigo's response as logical because Rukia had been rude to his sister before for one, Yuzu Kurosaki, and, is being rude to his other family members too. XD So, it's kinda... Logical? I think so. XD Although we will have Ichigo's POV for a little this chapter. :D

**chalzin-san: **Well, I doubt Rukia would abandon Kaien, but, I could do a twist if I want to, or, planned to ;) Well, thats hard, though. XD Karya Jin is the name of the leader of the Bounto in Bleach series. The bounto took living human's souls. Ririn, Nova and Cloud became a puppet for Bounto, staying by Ichigo to sense their presence. They took Ishida eventually to open the portal to Soul Society. Reminds you yet? XD Well, I think it's logical for Rukia to be cold, although I think everybody's gonna go crazy if I don't return Rukia back to normal soon. XD But, trust me, she's not going anywhere back to normal soon. XD Uryuu's gonna appear soon, and, I may just include Sasuke in... Maybe. :D Love you too! XD

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**OMEGABLACK: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' List

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes, wincing, as she tried to sit up. _Damn... Did I get ram over by a truck or something...? _Glancing to the side , she saw that her hands were in bandages. _Bandages...? Where am I...? In a freaking hospital...? _Sensing an aura, she glanced beside her and stifled a gasp at who she saw. "Kurosaki...?"

Ichigo, hearing Rukia calling him, turned around and softened his eyes, but, not before, putting on a _super deep _scowl on. "How idiotic was _that _episode, Rukia-sensei?"

To be honest, after slightly waking up, Rukia simply had _absolutely no idea _what Ichigo was talking about. "Episode...?" Rukia muttered. "If you are saying about animes..."

Ichigo felt a vein pop. "Are you delusional, Rukia-sensei?" Rukia visibly flinched which made him wince a little at his raised voice but, nevertheless, Ichigo continued his lecture. "Do you know how worried the whole family was when some random girl brought you back to the house at dawn only to find you with injuries all over your body?"

Throughout the 26 days, Rukia had never sensed Ichigo angered before, and, certainly, not because of something _this _trivial. Sighing deeply, she raised her hand and shrugged, as if not caring that the whole Kurosaki family was worried about her. "I won't say I'm sorry..."

Ichigo glared at Rukia. "I'm not expecting you to."

"I won't say 'Sorry' because..." Rukia glanced at Ichigo. "I didn't ask anyone of you to be worried about me. All of you did that by yourself."

Ichigo widened his eyes in disbelief. _Seriously, what's her problem...? Everyone's worried about her and yet...! _"What...?"

"You heard me the first time I said it."

Clenching his fists, he turned away from Rukia and walked back to his own room, slamming the door as he did so. As Rukia looked at Ichigo and sighed deeply, her hands came to wrap around her legs and buried her face on top of her knees. She didn't know exactly why was she cold towards Ichigo just now, but, she knew... She had wanted to say 'Thank you'. Closing her eyes, she sighed once more. _Damn... So much for helping Asano... _As soon as she formed the thought, she heard a knock and glanced up. "Yuzu-chan, what's wrong...?"

Yuzu shyly looked at Rukia. "Rukia-chan... Can I talk to you for a while...?"

Rukia was confused by Yuzu's request, but, nodded nevertheless. "Sure, come sit beside me..." As Yuzu smiled and sat beside Rukia, Rukia faced Yuzu. "Do you have something urgent to tell me, Yuzu-chan?"

Yuzu seemingly wondered how to spill the news to Rukia and played with her fingers. As Rukia waited for Yuzu, she finally plucked out the courage to speak up. "Rukia-chan, today's a Saturday..." Rukia frowned. _I know that. _"Well... Ano... According to our family... Every Saturday, we go for a picnic..."

Rukia was confused. _Picnic...? What's that...? _"Um... Yuzu-chan, I don't mean to intrude..." Yuzu stopped playing with her finger and glanced at Rukia. "What..." Rukia had a faint blush of red on her cheek because of the _humilation_ she will have while asking Yuzu this certain question. "What's a picnic...?"

A gasp left Yuzu's lips. "What?" Rukia winced at hearing her agitated tone, knowing that the whole house probably might have heard it by now. "Rukia-chan doesn't know what a picnic is?"

Rukia awkwardly shook her head. "No, Yuzu-chan... And, you don't have to say it so loudly..."

"Yuzu, at the rate that you are going, we would never be able to go to the picnic." Both Rukia and Yuzu glanced up at Karin.

Yuzu pouted. "But, Karin-chan...! Rukia-chan doesn't know what a picnic is...!"

Rukia winced at the loudness of Yuzu while Karin stared wide-eyed at Rukia. _Seriously...? _Rukia took Karin's look as offensive and glared at Karin. "What...?" Rukia looked away. "It's not wrong not to know what a picnic is, right...?"

"What distant planet did you come from, Rukia-nee...?" Karin muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, Rukia heard it and cast a playful glare at her while Yuzu elbowed her. "Ow, what was that for? It hurts!" Seeing Yuzu roll her eyes, Karin began the explanation. "A picnic is an outing between the family for Kurosakis' as we spend time playing games while eating the food Mom cooked."

_Woah, talking about direct... _Rukia seemed to have a slight understanding as she got off the bed that she was on, but, turned back to Yuzu. "Yuzu-chan, may I ask you a question...?"

In response, Yuzu glanced at Rukia and smiled brightly. "Hai, Rukia-chan?"

"This is the Kurosaki house, isn't it...?" Yuzu nodded. "It's a clinic... Too...?"

Yuzu nodded happily and Rukia shrugged before turning to the living room. _It certainly... Comes in handy... _

* * *

A fist was banged on Ichigo's closet and said person was was punching _his very own closet _gritted his teeth. _Why didn't I notice Rukia-sensei went out! Why did I let Rukia-sensei get injured...! I swore to protect my loved ones... Yet, I couldn't protect Rukia-sensei at all! I couldn't protect her too... In fact, up till now, she's the one who protected me! _Ichigo suddenly recollected the first time Rukia displayed her powers in front of him.

Truth be told, Ichigo had always knew that he could see spirits from his Mom's incidents onwards. He kenw... He had always been able to see spirits. So, honestly, seeing Rukia-sensei in a black kimono that resembled so much like the saviour who had saved his Mom wasn't _that much _of a surprise to him at all. Although Rukia tried to erase his memory, he always remembered a figure in black kimono. And, from that time onwards, he knew that there were such beings that existed. But, what seriously shocked him... Was the day that Rukia displayed her powers.

Ichigo really couldn't remember much, it was as if another memory replaced him so badly that he didn't remember much. But, _he knew clearly _the thoughts he had when seeing Ishida and Inoue who were supposed to be his friends having extraordinary powers. Although Ishida's logic made sense and it's not like Ichigo cared for Ishida's logic, Inoue's logic... Didn't make sense at all.

**_I have some sort of power since young, I realized. And, it was activated one day. _**

Ichigo shook his head. Nope, the logic Inoue amde didn't make sense at all. _Powers since young? Activated one day? _It all came out being too complicated for Ichigo as he closed his eyes. That day, it wasn't just a surprise. In fact, throughout all the dangers, he had a feeling Rukia had the same feeling as him, but, she just didn't say it out loud, that's all. Yet, the ultimate surprised which surprised him was... The command of Rukia's, which was.. His homeroom teacher.

**_Some No Mai, Tsuki Shiro_**

That partular command of Rukia's really shocked ichigo to some extent. It wasn't because of her appearence that shocked him, but, rather, it was her command strategy that had shocked him. Ichigo remembered clearly that Rukia got injured and the ice pillar protecting himself from harm. Sitting on the bed, Ichigo sighed deeply. Since that day, he ahd sworn to always protect Rukia. He wasn't shocked because of the outcome of the battle, yet, he was angered at himself for not having the ability to battle alongside his homeroom teacher.

From that point onwards, he had sworn to protect his homeroom teacher. From that point onwards, he knew he would be dragged to a world that isn't his. Even though that, he felt no regrets from what he had been doing up till now. _Seriously, why am I choosing such a time to think about these thoughts? Mom's waiting for us... _

Sighing deeply, Ichigo opened his bedroom door only to widen his eyes and appear angry. _What the hell is she thinking? _

* * *

Opening the door and stepping out, Rukia saw the bandages that were bandaged on her hands and frowned. _Seriously, what's this for if my wounds are healed- Well, almost healed anyway... _Glancing at the bandages, she attempted taking them off. Using her fingers, she started pulling on the bandages when a voice stopped her. "What do you think you are freaking doing, Rukia-sensei?"

Shocked at somebody's voice except hers, Rukia glanced at the direction of the person speaking and hardened her eyes. "Are you blind or something, Kurosaki?" Ichigo gritted his teeth at Rukia's question. "I was taking out the bandages."

Feeling more angered than ever, Ichigo stomped over to Rukia and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to his room. "Come with me."

"K-Kurosaki! What the freaking hell are you doing!" Rukia shouted and yet, Ichigo didn't stop. "It hurts!"

Yuzu and Karin, who were still in the room that Rukia occupied, blinked as Rukia got pulled in Ichigo's room just seconds after she went out of the room. "Karin-chan...?"

Karin blinked at the scenario as well, but, shrugged as she felt that Rukia deserved it. "What?"

"What was that...?" Another blink.

Karin shrugged and glanced at Yuzu. "Who knows..." Leaning away from the wall, she started to walk out. "Probably getting what she deserved."

Yuzu gasped. "Karin-chan!"

"It's the truth, isn't it...?"

* * *

"That was... Pretty rude... Of Ichigo..." Masaki blinked at the scenario, just like how Karin and Yuzu did and tilted her head, as if pondering about something.

Isshin shrugged, just like karin, as if knowing his son would do the thing that he thought he would. "Don't worry about Ichigo, my love. Maybe, Rukia just needs a little enlightening,..."

Masaki looked at Isshin doubtfully. "I really do hope so, Isshin..." _Although I really doubt so... _

* * *

Slamming the door behind him, Ichigo pulled Rukia's hand and with the extra force he applied, he pulled Rukia towards his room, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. "What the freaking hell were you thinking of doing?"

Ichigo's handling of the situation had her thinking of her own Uncle's treatment towards her. Closing her eyes and attempting to tear the bandages away from her hands once more, she stood up and glanced up at Ichigo. "I don't need to say what I'm doing twice, do I, Kurosaki...?"

Grabbing her hand, he twisted her wrist. "What are you planning to do, Rukia-sensei? Aren't your hands still injured?"

"They are healed this morning."

Ichigo widened his eyes. "What...?"

Taking the bandages off successfully, Ichigo could see that they are healed. Though, only god-knows how can they heal that fast. Red out of embarrassment, he released Rukia's arms. "Well... Um... Sorry..."

Rukia took in Ichigo's reddened and embrassed face and inwardly giggled. Hiding the back, preventing him from seeing the exaggerated injury she had, she proceeded to open the door before remembering to comment to Ichigo's comment. It felt weird saying that and moreover, Rukia had no idea why she said that. But, nevertheless, she misinterpreted Ichigo's name, just like the others. "I didn't take it to heart..." Rukia smiled a secret smile. **"Strawberry." **

Ichigo's vein popped. "What did you call me, **midget**?"

Rukia put her hands on the sides of her hips, seemingly angry. "I'm still your _Sensei, _**Strawberry.**"

"Like I care!" Ichigo shouted. "Nobody calls me a _Strawberry _and gets away with it!"

Secretly, Rukia was taking amusement into Ichigo's reactions to her insults. Folding her hands on her chest, she glanced towards Ichigo. "I can send you to detention if I wanted, Kurosaki."

Ichigo snickered. "Psch, as if."

In the midst of their quarrelling, they heard a femine shout. "Onii-chan, Rukia-chan, are you ready?"

* * *

Hearing the bickerings of Ichigo and Rukia after a heated argument, Masaki and Isshin glanced at each other knowingly and Masaki let out a small smile, knowing the awkwardness of Rukia and the Kurosakis' family, at least, for Ichigo. Although, the bickering was of no reason at all, that is. "They seem to be getting along well, don't they, dearest?"

Isshin wrapped his arms around Masaki's waist. "Yeah, seems so..."

* * *

As Rukia and Ichigo both came out of the room, each with their blushes on each of their respective faces, Karin smirked and Yuzu brightly smiled. "Onii-chan, Rukia-chan, let's go!" With that said, Yuzu stretched out her hand to hold both Rukia and Ichigo's hands.

Eyes flickering to the family of Kurosakis' uncertainly and in contrary to Ichigo being pulled forward, she tightened her hold on Yuzu's hands. "Yuzu-chan..." Yuzu turned back to look at Rukia curiously. "I... I don't think I'm going..."

Yuzu widened her little bright eyes. "But... Why?"

Rukia looked down, as if not knowing what to say to not make the situation too awkward. "Because..." Rukia looked away as she released her hold on Yuzu. "Because... I'm not part... I'm..."

"You are wrong, Rukia-san." Rukia glanced at Masaki. "Ever since we took you in, you are already Kurosaki Rukia... In our eyes..." _Kurosaki Rukia...? _

"That means..." What Isshin said next shocked Rukia as she turned to glance at him. "We will be having our third daughter."

Just for this once, Rukia shrugged the 'Third daughter' comment off. "I still think I'm intruding... On your weekly outing..." Rukia kneeled down to Yuzu. "Why not you guys enjoy yourself?"

"But..." Rukia glanced at Karin. "Would you want to disappoint Kaien too...?"

Rukia snapped her eyes at Kaien who was tugging her clothes. Tilting her head, Rukia turned to glance at Kaien and it was as if Kaien shrunk, being afraid of his Mother. Rukia's eyes grew concerned but didn't move a step from her position. _Did I cause that to Kaien...? _Meeting Isshin and Karin's knowing eyes, Rukia glanced at Kaien before smiling a little and turned to Kaien. "Do you want to go, Kaien?"

Flinching, Kaien looked at Rukia, as if having some fear in his eyes and timidly nodded. "Yes, Mommie..."

"Then, why don't you go? I'm sure Isshin-san and others would take good care of you."

Rukia stood up, turning to leave to her bed when Ichigo, Isshin, Masaki, Yuzu and Karin sighed, deeming the situation hopeless. When they were about to leave, nobody noticed Kaien clenching his fists, as if wanting his Mother to go... Not for others, for the sake of his alone. "But, I want Mommie to go!"

Everybody with the exception of Kaien froze. Rukia, turning back, narrowed her eyes at Kaien before frowning. What was she to do in this situation...? Glancing at the Kurosakis' hopeful eyes and meeting Kaien's sorrowful eyes, guilt weighed on Rukia. _It seems like I made a mistake, Urahara, Youruichi... But... For the sake of saving Kaien... I lost two of my pillars holding me sane... Is it worth it to open up now...? I simply... Do not know... _

"Mommie...?" Kaien was even more afraid that he had angered his Mom accidentally. His Mom seemed to be a changed person entirely and... He was afraid. Shrinking behind Karin, he awaited his Mom's response.

Blinking at the swelling tears forming, Rukia glanced up at 6 people who were eagerly waiting for her answer. "I..."

* * *

**O.O What would Rukia's answer be? XD **

**Signing out, IchiRuki01. **


	46. The Clingy Girl & The Blushy Boy

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **I lost count of the number of chapters. O_O Anyway, this chapter involves a flashback of Rukia's little outing with her family, some of Kurosakis' craziness, Rukia little episode of the place in view where they had their picnic, a mysterious necklace, Ishida and Inoye appearing in the same place Ichigo and Rukia are in and something happening to Masaki?

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**LeyCoo: **I think everybody loves babies. But, personally, I would want a baby Kaien myself too. :D Sounds cute, right? XD I wonder if Rukia really is staring to open up... Ah, about Urahara and Yuruichi's bodies, you would have a much clearer answer from the next chapters. (Already written the next chpter or so, just never uploaded it onto the Document Manager O_O) Ah, I have 2 chapters left on my Document Manager, so, things might be slow. XD But, anyway, glad you enjoyed it. :D This weekend, I'm gonna rushhhhhhhhhhhhh my chapters and pull an all-nighter, either Saturday or Sunday. LOL XD

**kyurikochan: **LOL That's the first! Kariya has weird eyebrows? When? Where? How? XD

**chalzin-san: **I'm somehow a little afraid of little Kaien-kun that he will fear his Mommie... T_T In fact, your wish is granted since Ishida appeared in this chapter. :D Hm... Your story, what is it? I remember of a novel somewhere but what novel is it? I may just buy it when it's published. O_O XD I'm so lucky I don't have a phone that provides me with internet... I rather die. -.-

**Mari: **To be honest, I hadn't been this anxious to read any fics ever. But, I find myself anxious to read your tales and paths. XD LOL. :D Gambatte on both your fics too! :D

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**rissakee2: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alert Subscription.

* * *

Rukia placed her hand on the handle of Isshin's car while sighing. She was determined to not come to this outing, so, why did she agree eventually? Perhaps, to the Kurosakis' craziness and Kaien's begging? Smiling a little, she seemed to have remembered her own little outing with her own family. It wasn't a picnic as to say, but, a simple playground trip.

* * *

_"Mother, Father, Byakuya-nii, are all of you ready?" A nervous and impatient 2-year-old Rukia squealed. _

_Byakuya groaned. "Seriously, Rukia, stop chasing us for **every 5 minutes or so**, will you?" Rukia pouted. "The playground won't disappear." _

_Folding her arms in front of her chest, Rukia didn't want to be outtalked by her brother. "You just want to go and see Hisana-Nee, don't you?" _

_Byakuya blushed a light shade of red. "I don't even know what nonsense you are blabbling about, Rukia." _

_Rukia pouted strongly this time. "You do know, Byakuya-nii!" _

_Byakuya ruffled her hair. "You are in no position to say this kind of things, Rukia." Rukia glared playfully at Byakuya as if to ask him 'Why'. Byakuya laughed before responding. "Aren't ylou gloing there to see Shiba kaien, out of all kids?" _

_Rukia blushed this time. "I'm so not, Byakuya-nii!" _

* * *

A tear had subconsciously made down her face. As Rukia glanced at the view that was going past the car, Rukia smiled once more, leaning her head on the windowsill. But, as Isshin made an 'awesome-swerve' as he called it, the car totally jerked to the right, almost hitting the sides of the road. And, not surprisingly, it incurred an outburst from the Kurosakis'. "**Old man, I told you to not get on the front seat, that was dangerous! What were you thinking?**"

"I thought you said that was only once?" A smirk was seen on the older twin's face.

"Dad, that was dangerous! It could had hurt Rukia-chan!" Yuzu squealed while looking worriedly at Rukia.

"Rukia-san, are you all right?"

As Rukia glanced out of the corner of her eyes at Isshin, it seemed that Isshin _wanted this to happen _after all because he was smiling, unknown to the others. Rukia saw the others' especially worried expression, Ichigo especially. She shrugged off the others' worried expressions by waving her arms at them. "I'm fine, Masaki-san, there's no need to worry about me."

"Oh, I'm so glad that my _darling Rukia-chan _is all right after all~~~!" Isshin squealed in a child-like way that made Rukia wince. _What's with that tone of his...? Completely different from yesterday... _

"Rukia-nee, if you ever feel the need to hit my idiotic father, please feel free to."

"Karin~~~!" Isshin wailed which got Rukia's attention and she mentally winced once more. "Why must you be so mean to your own biological father~~~?"

Said twin sister scoffed. "As if you are my Dad at all..."

"Karin~~~!" Isshin wailed which caused Karin to narrow her eyes at her Dad. "You have hurt me..." Isshin pointed dramatically to the place where his _heart _is supposed to be at. _"Here~!" _Karin rolled her eyes and picked up the closest object she could take hold off and aimed at her own Dad. And, coicidentially, it was a shoe that had caused Isshin to lsoe his hold on the steering gear and let the car lose control, nearly banging to a truck.

"Dad!" Yuzu whined.

"Don't blame me, it was Karin's fault for throwing the shoe onto me!" Isshin protested.

Karin glared at her Dad before muttering. "As if you weren't at fault..."

Yuzu turned to Karin this time. "Karin-chan!"

"Yuzu, you too?"

Masaki sighed while both Rukia and Ichigo glanced away while thinkign. _Seriously...? _

"Rukia-chan?" Rukia turned to Yuzu who was beside her. "Could you tell me more about yourself?"

Rukia's eyes hardened just then as she hesitated on what to say, but then, let out a deep breath as everyone's expecting eyes are on her. "My family's really not that..." Sighing once more, she glanced out of the window. "I had a normal family, Yuzu-chan. I had a father, a mother, a brother, a girl I consider my sister and myself."

"I bet Rukia-chan's mother is very good at cooking!" Yuzu squealed.

Rukia shrugged but couldn't help but harden her eyes. She _really didn't want to talk _about this topic. "Shouldn't every Mother be like that?" When Yuzu stared curiously, she stated in a bored tone. "Just like how Masaki-san is, I guess..."

Ichigo was immediately angered. "Rukia-sensei, can't you try to be _nice _to Yuzu who's trying to strike a conversation with you?"

Rukia shrugged and answered with a silent 'I did reply'. Silently fuming, Ichigo turned to face the front whereas Yuzu turned to glance at her brother. "Onii-chan?"

Karin, glancing at Rukia, heaved a deep sigh and tightened her hold on Kaien who was sitting on her lap. Kaien, on the other hand, was looking at his Mom worriedly. Had things really changed that much, on his Mother? But, eveyone in the car, including Isshin, snapped to attention when Rukia spoke. "I didn't ask them to care, did I?"

Ichigo was instantly reminded of the incident where Masaki had found Rukia injured, and, the next day, when Ichigo told her, she ahd shrugged it off and said the _exact same sentence _she said _now. _Clenching his fists, Ichigo turned to Rukia angrily. "Don't you have a care for the surroundings around you?"

"Why should I...?" Rukia replied.

With that, the conversation was left. Nobody spoke of it anymore but even a blind person could see that Kurosaki Ichigo was fuming, could sense the angered aura surrounding him. On the other hand, Rukia knew she ought to apologize someday, to the whole of Kurosaki family, but, right now... She will keep her distance from them. _It was for their good, anyway... _

* * *

At a crowded place, two hands were linked together and the girl squealed. "Uryuu-kun!"

Ishida pushed his glasses up, wanting to save himself from embarrassment by all the squealing from the said girl. "What is it, Hime?"

"There are so many people today!" Inoue squealed once more and put her finger under her chin as if thinking about something. "I wonder... Will Kurosaki-kun be around?"

Ishida sigehd mentally. Despite her asking him to bring her out (making it out to be a date) for the picnic and him agreeing to it, it was for the sake of that damned Kurosaki. _If I see you today, Kurosaki, I will surely sew you up. _Despite thinking that, he said to Inoue. "I'm sure he will be there, Hime. Didn't you say that he comes here every weekend?"

Said girl squealed once again, and caused several people to glance at her such that Ishdia went red from embarrassment. "Yeah, I have been watching him!"

"Hime..." Inoue glanced at Ishida. "Could you not be so loud please? People are watching..."

This only caused Inoue to link her hands together with Ishida and a little redness flushed on ishida's cheeks. "Who cares? As long as I'm happy!"

"Hime..." Ishida tried to push Inoue's hands off. "This is embarrassing..."

"But, I like it...!"

Ishdia sigehd mentally. He has a crush on Inoue, he won't deny. But, sometimes, _just sometimes_, he wish he hadn't. But, all the same, he knows he won't have it any other way and a secret smile formed on his face. But, seriously, can somebody save him from this embarassing situation...?

As if Kami-sama answered his call, someone bumped into him.

* * *

Seemingly arriving, Rukia glanced at the place they stopped before getting out of the car. Flower petals, water fountains, it was a lot of things that she had never seen before. And, with that simple fact, Rukia's spirit was lifted, the previous conversation forgotten as she ran ahead. "Rukia-chan, don't run so far ahead! We still have to set the picnic!" Yuzu shouted.

But, Rukia, seemingly in her own world, didn't seem to hear Yuzu. The Kurosakis' stared in front of them as Rukia ran before sighing mentally. "Well, shouldn't someone chase after Rukia-san to make sure she's okay?" Masaki asked hesitantly.

"Of course, this is a task for -" Isshin started.

Before he could finish, Ichigo protested. "Don't even finish that sentence, old man!" Ichigo glared angrily after delivering a kcik at his Dad. "Moreover, why must it be me?"

Masaki pondered for a moment. "Well, this is Rukia-san's first time in KaraKura, isn't it...?" _I really doubt so, Mom, since she's teaching in KaraKura High, but... _"She will get lost, wouldn't she?"

"Oh, Masaki~~~!" Isshin wailed, earning several glances and a panicking Masaki trying to calm her husband down. "Think of the thigns Rukia-chan could face!" The rest stared at him. "Rapist..." Isshin couldn't say anymore after that as he wailed.

Although horrified, all children thought. _Dad, it's broad daylight... _Except one child. "Oh no, that's bad, Karin-chan!' Karin looked at Yuzu as if she have two head instead of ones. _Eh...? What...? _"Come on, Karin-chan!"

With that sentence, she was dragged away by an enthusiastic Yuzu, mentally facepalming herself. _Seriously, Yuzu... _Ichigo sighed. "I will go after Yuzu while Mom can set up a picnic."

"What about me~~~?" Isshin wailed once more.

Ichigo gave a smirk. "Not included." With that, he ran off.

Walking to a row of flowers, Rukia gently touched them with a sense of motherly feelings and bent down to smell them. It had a nice fragrance to them and it was yellow in colour. Smiling slightly, she gently touched the tip of the flowers. "Rukia-chan, I found you!" Rukia didn't turn to acknowledge Yuzu as Yuzu kneeled beside her. "What are you doing, Rukia-chan...?"

"Yuzu-chan..." Yuzu glanced at Rukia who's gaze was fixed on the flowers. "What are these flowers called?"

Glancing at Rukia whose gaze seemed to never take away from the flowers, Yuzu smiled a bright smile. "Those flowers... Are called Chrysanthemum."

Rukia spoke the name, as if testing the name on her lips. "Chrysanthemum...?"

And, with that, Yuzu's spirits seemed to have brightened up as she was about to go through a series of explanations. But, before she could do that, Karin covered her mouth from behind. "Ah, Yuzu, Rukia-nee, we finally found you!"

Tilting her head in a confused manner, Rukia glanced at Karin, wondering why she had prevented Yuzu from talking. But, before she could, somebody grabbed her wrist. Snapping her eyes over, she saw that it was Ichigo. "Finally!" Rukia glanced at the angered expression on his face. "Can you imagine how Mom and Dad were worried about you!"

Rukia shrugged. "It's not like I asked..." Seeing Ichigo's glare, Rukia looked down and breathed a deep breath. "I mean... Isshin-san and Masaki-san... Might want to be together..."

_"Rukia-sama! Rukia-sama!" _

Rukia widened her eyes. How did she...? _"What the... How did you come out at this time...? I thought Zanpakutou spirrits can't communicate with us in the Human World?" _

Now that Ichigo was next to her, he took a good look at Rukia. And, surprisingly, found it weird that a necklace was on Rukia's neck. "Rukia-sensei, when did you buy a necklace?"

Rukia tilted her head. "A necklace?" _I don't remember buying one... _

_"Strange, he shouldn't be able to see me at all..." _

_"What...! That necklace in the voice was you...! How did you turn into a necklace...?" _Rukia wondered while trying her best not to get Ichigo suspicious of her. Snapping out of her conversation, Rukia blinked. "A necklace?" Rukia touched her neck and laughed nervously. "Oh, it's a necklace... I wonder when has it gone there..."

Ichigo shrugged and grabbed Rukia's wrist that she winced. "Let's go back to Mom and Dad. Yuzu, Karin, let's go." It wasn't a statement, but, an order.

Yuzu and Karin pouted but went along with their brother's order. Although hurting, Rukia allowed herself to be pulled away as she winced. "Ow, Kurosaki, let go of me! That hurts!"

"I'm not going to unless you are safe with Mom and Dad."

_"No, Rukia-sama!" _The voice exclaimed. _"Don't let Kurosaki Ichigo go back to his parents' side!" _

Rukia was shocked at the voice. _"Huh...? Why...?"  
_

_"Stop Yuzu and Karin too! Nobody must go near Masaki-san now, of all times!" _The vocie exclaimed once again.

_"What? Why...?" _Rukia wondered in curiosity.

_"Feel Masaki-san's spiritual pressure, Rukia-sama!" _The tone was slightly scolding by now.

As Rukia closed her eyes, she tried hard to feel for Masaki's _reiatsu_, and, after seconds later, a weak spirit thread appeared and it was wavering. Rukia widened her eyes at this. _What happened to Masaki-san...? _Suddenly panicking, Rukia averted her eyes to somewhere. Is it something bad? Subconsciously, she halted her ground. "Rukia-sensei...?"

Yuzu and Karin both turned to glanced at Rukia and she worried, wondering what to do. She couldn't simply turn into her _Shinigami _form when held in such a position and she bit her lip. What was she to do? Twisting her wrists, she took one step foward and took off in the opposite direction. "Kurosaki, Karin, Yuzu-chan, come with me!"

"Where are we going, Rukia-sensei?" Ichigo shouted.

"I..." Rukia closed her eyes tightly. "I found something fun, come with me!"

Ichigo was angered by her reasons and was about to drag her back, but, she was in the middle of running, she wasn't about to turn back. No. She wouldn't turn back, she wouldn't. Karin and Yuzu was unsure whether to go with Rukia or not, but... Sighing, they turned to the opposite direction. "Rukia-nee, we are going..."

"No!" Rukia panicked. Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo stared wide-eyed at her. _What happened, Rukia-nee, why are you freaking out? _"Come with me, I really found something fun!"

Both Karin and Yuzu exchanged glances before following after Rukia, both suspicious but decided to follow her. On the other hand, Rukia didn't know where she was running to, she didn't have any directions, she just knew she was running... Running to prevent heartaches, running to prevent her tears from falling... She never wanted to witness a tragedy once more. She never wanted to... _"Rukia-sama..." _

Rukia didn't respond and only kept on running. "Rukia-sensei, where exactly are you going?" Rukia didn't grace him with an answer but kept on running and subconsciously, Ichigo ahd loosened his hold on Rukia's without her knowledge. With that, Rukia kept on running until she bumped into somebody. "Owie..."

"Rukia?"

* * *

**O.O Should be obvious who is the person if you get my hint. *Hint* LOL XD Any questions for me? **

**Signing out, IchiRuki01.**


	47. Zanpakutou

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **I lost count of the number of chapters. O_O Anyway, this chapter involves Ishida and Rukia's confrontation mostly. **Edited: A short chapter, I know. XD But, is it a necessity? I don't know. O_O All right, this edited Author's Note is to ask reviewers for your opinions because I'm at a loss somehow. -.- Seriously, plot bunnies, I'm soooooooo glad you are not Chappy. *Sighs* I have 3 questions. And, please, consider the questions seriously. Because it goes towards my chapters a lot. XD **

**1) If Ichigo, in this story, was to have a past with someone, who would you prefer? Preferably girls, thank you. XD Of course, I have a figure in my mind, but, I would like to hear from you guys. **

**2) If I made Rukia out for some torture (Plot bunnies, I hate you) and ended up having losing one of her senses, whether it be eyes, feel, hearing, talking... Meaning, blind, can't talk or anything of the sort, how would you feel about that? **

**3) The recent Bleach manga (If any of you read it), what is your opinion? Do you think it's Rukia? What do you think Rukia's doing? Will this bride the connect Rukia and Ichigo has? XD (This question is _sooooooooooooo not important _at all... XD) **

**Oh! After this chapter, it may take a while for me to get the rest up. Furthermore, I'm seriously running out of chapters, so, give me some time to rush my chapters out, alright? ^-^ :D That's it then, on with the reviews! XD **

**I seriously need the comments because inspirations come at random times and these are one of the times. I could go with the second one but if I make through with Rukia losing one of the senses, I wouldn't know where to go with that plot and it's a little bit mroe elaborate plot in that sense. But, if I went according to the original plot I had, I figured it would be boring. So, reallieee, I need your comments. Please help an author that's being attacked by plot bunnies. Pwease? Chappy would wuv you. XD **

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**kyurikochan: **What do you not understand? State them out and I will try my best to clarify them for you and see whether was it that I made some mistakes somewhere. :D

**chalzin-san: **You should get wrking on your novel sometime. My inspiratins comes when I read a story or watch a drama. And, see a certain idea: Eh, wouldn't this idea be great if I can use it on my story? And then, I start to brainstorm. LOL XD You should try that. XD Or, I can help you? :D

**DarkShinigami16: **Thank you for your review and I'm glad you are reading my story. Don't worry, I'm in the process of getting a beta. Let's hope that you will like more of my story after that. XD

**Mari: **I'm always excited when a chapter of you pops up on my list of stories although I never favourited them, that is. :P That's a plot I hadn't touched yet and planning to touch. Argh, I hate you, plot bunnies! . Hm... Correct! XD Perhaps Rukia had gone through the same past before and knew the feeling, that's why she didn't let Yuzu and Karin go back...? XD

Rukia glanced up. "Ishida? Inoue-san?"

Ichigo ran up to catch up with Rukia. "Rukia-sensei! Just what the hell -" As Rukia stared right ahead of him, he widened his eyes. "Ishida, Inoue?"

Karin and Yuzu only blinked at the scene right in front of them but widened their eyes when the overly hyper-active girl ran to hug their brother. "Kurosaki-kun!"

"Uh... Inoue...?"

Inoue squealed in response. "I knew you would be here! I just knew it!"

Rukia glanced up at ichigo before sighing and standing up. Closing her eyes, she walked over to ishida and held his hands. Concentrating on Masaki's _reiatsu, _a red spirit thread flowed. Sighing mentally, she opened her eyes which caused Ishida to glance weirdly at her. Rukia looked away and ishida asked. "Rukia...?"

"Don't ask anything." Rukia replied.

Rukia was about to go to a nearby bench with Ishida when Ichigo called her. "Where are you going, Rukia-sensei! We were supposed to go..."

"Shut up, Kurosaki." Rukia interrupted before sighing. "I'm going to go talk with Ishida for a bit, you can return to your parents' side if you want to." _Masaki-san should be fine now, that's what I think. _

_"Yes, she's fine by now, Rukia-sama." _

Said person sighed mentally. _"I'm glad then..." _

Karin and Yuzu blinked constantly at the scene happening. Yuzu was the first to react. "Um... What was that, Karin-chan...?"

Karin, having a vague idea, smirked. "You should learn to stop relying on your brother."

Yuzu was shocked. "Wait, what?"

"Heh."

Yuzu immediately whined like a 5-year-old kid whose candy was taken away by her sister. "Don't 'Heh' me, Karin-chan! Tell me what you mean by that!"

* * *

"So, came out for a picnic with Inoue-san?" Rukia asked Ishida.

"Actually, no..." Rukia glanced at Ishida in curiosity. "I don't know from where, but, Orihime got the information Kurosaki comes here every weekends." Rukia looked down at her hands, as if in thought. "That's why... _We_ came here to try our luck."

_We...? Ishiad, admit it, you are whipped... Badly... Even without confessing to Inoue-san first. _"So, Inoue-san was just lucky, huh...?" Rukia muttered.

"Rukia, did you say something?" Ishida asked and Rukia responded by shaking her head and smiling. "So, why are you here toghether with Kurosaki?"

The replay of yesterday's events came to her mind as a video that had been repeating and Rukia subconsciously clenched her fists. _No_. She decided. _No, no matter how big my problem is, I shouldn't trouble Ishida. _"I..." Ishida waited patiently. "It was a coincidential meeting since I happened to meet by Kurosaki, that's all."

"That's all...?" Ishida questioned.

Rukia responded by nodding her head. "Yes, that's all."

"Rukia, I noticed a necklace hanging on your neck." Rukia touched the necklace and Ishida touched it too. In addition he closed his eyes, opening it after a few seconds and smiled. "Is this the necklace which you told me you brought the other day?"

Rukia tilted her head at Ishida, confused at what he's saying. But, glancing at Inoue and Ishida who seems to be eavesdropping at them, Rukia nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, that's the necklace."

_"So, he can see me too?" _The vocie asked. _"I guess that's not a surprise then." _

_"Please..."_ Rukia whispered. _"I bet even Inoue-san could see you."_

The voice spoke, but, Rukia could _simply imagine it pouting. "Puh-please, as if it's my fault in the first place." _

_"If it's not your fault since you materialized in the real world as a necklace in the first place..."_ Ishida asked. _"Who's fault should it be?"_

"Ishida, you know about Zanpakutous' spirits?" Rukia questioned.

"Dad told me a little." Ishida stated and began explaining. "Zanpakutou spirits are a type of spirits that can communicate with their Masters when they are in need of Shikai, Bankai, or when they are in a really emergency state, I'm sure you know that, right?" Rukia nodded and Ishida, glancing out of the corner of his eyes, sighed mentally and moved his hand a little bit closer to Rukia. "But, Zanpakutou spirit have a choice."

"A choice?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, a choice." Ishida nodded his head. "A choice whether to materialize in the real world and be near their masters. be it a necklace you have on your neck now, a bracelet or something the Zanpakutou's masters have, in order for them to communicate with their Masters, or, just for the sake of being near their Masters." Rukia paid so much attention to Ishida's explanation that she didn't notice their hands subconsciously touching each other. But, Ishida noticed, and, a secret smile formed. "But, that's when a certain circumstance forms."

"A certain circumstance?" Rukia asked.

"That is when..." Rukia leaned forward in anticipation and she swore she could sense the necklace wanting to disappear and not be noticed by anybody at all. "When a Zanpakutou's spirit can't return to its' Master's inner world at all."

Rukia's lips formed an 'O' shape. _"What? Is that true, Shirayuki?"_

_"It's my first time hearing this theory, so, I wouldn't know." _

_"Have you had troubles going back to Rukia's inner world, recently?"_ Ishida questioned.

_"I hadn't attempted to do that so I won't know, I just decided to materialize into a necklace, accompnying Rukia-sama, that's all." _Shirayuki replied. There's no way both Ishida and Rukia can know that she couldn't return to her inner world because of Rukia's mind conflicts. _There's just simply... No way. _

* * *

_In a room where there is just one table, a set of windows and a chair, the ground was placed full of junks, a pair of violet eyes opened. But, this time, it was without the life in it. It was a pair of lifelessness violet eyes. When the pair of eyes opened, it opened to an empty room, a room where nobody would dream of living in. The girl did nothing but sit up and lean on the wall for support as she looked at her surroundings. Standing up and glancing outside the window, she saw nothing... Except the scenary. _"This is a room that existed... After the world ended." _A voice spoke. _

"What?" _Rukia asked. _"After the world ended...?"

"Yes, my dearest Rukia..." _The voice spoke. _"After the world ended..."

_Staring at the room once more, Rukia crawled over to the group of junks. Not knowing how much time did she stare at it, but, what she did know of was, she was so absorbed into staring that she didn't hear somebody behind her calling her name, asking her to wake up. And, in the middle of staring, she had laid back onto the cold ground and fell back asleep. _

* * *

**O.O What happened towards the end of this chapter? And, who found this scene somehow familiar to Clannad? XD What's the purpose of having a world of Clannad in this story? Questions? Review! XD **

**Signing out, IchiRuki01. **


	48. Memories

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **I lost count of the number of chapters. O_O Anyway, this chapter involves IchiHime's interaction and Rukia's feeling towards Ichigo. **A/N: I hope my readers are still there! **

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**Mari: **I will certainly consider your choices. :D Good choices though although plot bunnies are kinda bugging me for some reasons.*Sighs*

**chalzin-san: **How's your novel by now? :D I hope everything goes well both for your novel and FanFiction. XD Sorry it took so long though to get my chapter up. XD

**kyurikochan: **Okiee, tell me if you still find it confusing.

**DarkShinigami16:** I will certainly take your choices into consideration. And, guess what? I got a beta! XD LOL

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**Beta-san: **Betaing my chapters and making them out to be more greater in my sense. _I love you! XD _

**CordeliaGrey: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' List

**ChocolateKitty08: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' List

* * *

Rukia felt a vein throb on her forehead. Seriously, could he be any more _annoying? _"Ne, Rukia-sensei, what did you and Ishida talk about?"

"Kurosaki, don't you find yourself annoying, to say the least?" Rukia gritted her teeth. "Stop asking me the same questions over and over! Ishida and I did nothing and that's that!"

Ichigo blinked at the fierceness. "I was just asking..."

Rukia tried to calm herself down before heaving a heavy sigh. If what Ishida said was true before Ichigo so rudely interrupted their conversation, was it true that Shirayuki couldn't return to her own inner world? If that is so, what happened to Rukia's inner world...? "Moreover, Kurosaki, don't you find a little bit rude to interrupt when I was having a conversation?"

Ichigo seemingly pouted, and Rukia sweat-dropped. _Seriously, how old is he? _"But I want to know!"

Rukia sighed a bit before glancing at Ishida who had closed his eyes at Ichigo's display of behavior. "Seriously, Kurosaki, how old are you...?" Rukia muttered.

_"17?" _

Rukia sighed mentally. _"I wasn't asking you." _

_"Hmph." _

"You hadn't answered me, Rukia-sensei." Rukia glanced at Ishida. "You seem to have appeared with Kurosaki together on this picnic of his. Are both of you together or something?"

Rukia sighed before standing up. "Are you delusional, Ishida? I just met this s**trawberry **when I was out for a walk."

Ichigo felt a vein throb this time. **"Who are you calling s**_**trawberry, midget?" **_

Folding her arms, Rukia tapped her foot. "I told you: I'm still your homeroom teacher, Kurosaki."

If glares could kill, Rukia would have been dead. Instead, Ichigo scoffed. "Che, whatever."

Rukia smirked in victory and, Ishida, seeing this, smiled secretly. _Do both of you even realize it yet...?_ "Well, Kurosaki, Rukia, if you don't mind, since the lot of us are here, do you mind us going with you?" Rukia turned to Ishida in surprise. "I mean... Since Orihime came to meet up with Kurosaki, after all." Ishida pushed his glasses up.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo, who, seemingly, had a blush on his cheeks as Inoue turned to hug him, her bosom pressing on him. _Seriously...? Didn't think he was that much of a pervert... _Glancing over at Ishida, Rukia shrugged. "I'm fine with either way since I was about to meet with Masaki-san and Isshin-san after all."

"Oh!" Inoue's squeal made all three of them look at her. "Rukia-sensei knows Kurosaki-kun's parents...?"

Rukia looked away. "I guess..."

And, with the reassurance, Ichigo was pulled along with Inoue, to his great reluctance and his blush along his cheeks. Ishida fell in step with Rukia as they walked behind them. "Something troubling you, Rukia?"

"Eh?" Rukia glanced at Ishida in surprise yet again. "Why do you say that?"

Scratching his head awkwardly, Ishida stated as he was pushing his glsees up with a tiny blush. "You don't act the same way you act when you were with him the previous times. Did something change your impression or thinking of Kurosaki?"

As Rukia glanced at Ichigo in front of her, she sighed. "Kurosaki..." She took a deep breath. "I was just thinking how ridiculous it sounded, you know... For me to love Kurosaki... Or something like that."

"How is that so?"

_The resemblance to Kaien is striking... _"It just is if you think about it. Now that I have time to think for myself, it just seemed that way." Ishida glanced at Rukia in curiosity. "First original point, I'm Kurosaki's homeroom teacher. So, on that single point... It's impossible." Blinking, she continued. "Secondly, I think... I'm using him..."

Ishida formed an 'O' shape with his mouth. "How so?"

"You knew how I found Kaien, so you should know who's he named after. Kaien and Ichigo... People could mistake them as twins if they wanted." As Ichigo was further and further away from them. she glanced at Ishida but giggled a little. "In fact, I was shocked when I first saw him because of the resemblance..." Ishida kept silent. "Now that I think about it... I was attracted by the resemblance. I really, really thought he was Kaien."

"What...?"

Rukia forced a smile. "I know it sounded silly. But that was my thoughts... And perhaps, by this way... I _really _am using him." Ishida glanced at Rukia. "I know I shouldn't think of that... But, the resemblance makes me think that."

"It doesn't make sense, Rukia."

Rukia glanced back at her feet. "I know."

_"What about the kiss you had with Kurosaki Ichigo back at your birthday party?" _

Rukia halted her steps at the words her Zanpakutou spirit was giving out. _I nearly forgot the kiss... Why did you have to mention it...? _"Rukia, is there something wrong?"

Snapping out of her little trance, Rukia ran to be in step with Ishida and smiled. "Nope, nothing's wrong." As she remembered the kiss she had, she closed her eyes.

_"I'm delusional by loving you, my homeroom teacher, Rukia..."_

_"Yet..." Ichigo closed his eyes. "Why does it feel so right..." Leaning in closer, Ichigo whispered her name. "Rukia?"_

_His calling sent shivers down Rukia's spine. As Rukia glanced at him, Sakura's words echoed. But, at this moment, was she really Ichigo's homeroom teacher? She didn't know at all. What was more ridiculous was... This felt right to her, too... Rukia closed her eyes. "Ichigo..."_

_"Rukia..."_

"Rukia...?"

As Rukia once again ran to Ishida, she whispered mentally to her Zanpakutou spirit. _"The kiss between me and Kurosaki... Doesn't exist." _

* * *

Stopping at a water fountain, Inoue squealed. "Kurosaki-kun, it's so pretty! This water fountain is beautiful and magnificent!"

Ichigo let a brief smile cross his features. "Yeah, it's beautiful, elegant and pretty..."

Inoue was confused at Ichigo's behavior. "Kurosaki-kun... You had memories... In front of this water fountain before, haven't you...?" Inoue's tone turned slightly serious, and, she smiled too.

Ichigo looked at Inoue and shared a smile. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Inoue turned to the water fountain. "It's the look I will have when I'm here, in front of the water fountain, with my brother."

Realization dawned on Ichigo. "Sorry, I didn't realize..."

Politely shaking her head, Inoue spoke. "Its fine, Kurosaki-kun."

As memories flowed through Ichigo of a person's personality who seemed exactly like Rukia, he didn't notice Inoue slowly inching towards his hand as a certain memory flowed through Inoue's too.

* * *

_"Where do you want to go today?" _

_The girl seemed to ponder a bit, putting her fingers on her chin. "How about... There?" The girl with a ponytail tied pointed to the park. _

_"The park where the whole family goes for a picnic in weekends...?" The girl only nodded her head. "Seriously...?" _

_Hearing this, the girl got angered and smacked the guy on the head. The guy only glared at her. "Don't question the place I want to go, Ichigo! Bring me to the park! There seems to be a lot of things going in there!" The girl squealed in excitement. _

_Ichigo, the said boy, rubbed his head. _I'm glad today is not the weekend... _As he grumbled after the girl, he smiled at seeing the girl's spirit lifted up. _Man, I'm so whipped... _Chuckling at his own sentence towards himself, he ran after the girl. "Hey! Don't run so fast! Wait for me, will you? You will get lost in that way!" _

_The girl stopped. "Why would I get lost?" _

_Without a minute of hesitation, Ichigo replied. "Because you are a midget?" _

_There goes his head onto the ground. "What did you say, __**strawberry**__!" _

_Ichigo pointed a finger at the girl. "You know what my name means and stop calling me by that annoying fruit!" _

_The girl stared at him. "I will never know why you hate strawberries, Ichigo." _

_Ichigo folded his arms and looked away, having a blush on his cheeks. "Shut up." _

_Just beneath the water fountain, the girl played with its waters, ignoring Ichigo. "Ichigo, come see the ripples of the waters! Do you see? They are so clear!" _

_Ichigo walked over and sat beside her and chuckled a bit while caressing her face. "Just like you, don't you agree?" _

_The girl had a slight blush. "As if!" She retorted. _

_A smile was on Ichigo's face now. "You know that's true." _

_The girl pouted. "Mou, Ichigo just likes to tease me!" As Ichigo turned to ruffle her hair, she slapped his hand away. "Hey, don't do that! I spent a few hours to settle this hair!" _

_"Oh, really?" That only made Ichigo ruffle her hair all the more as they ended up falling over, Ichigo on top of the girl and caressed her face, trying to remember each and every one of her features. "Remember this well. My name means 'One who protects' and the one I want to protect... Besides my mother... Is you." _

_The girl below Ichigo had a blush on her cheeks. "What's with the sappy comments, Ichi -" _

_Her sentence was interrupted by Ichigo softly pressing his lips against the girl's. "I love you." _

_Although blushing, the girl managed a reply. "I love you too, Ichigo." _

* * *

_Squealing, Inoue held her brother's hand. "Inoue, where are you dragging me off to?" _

_"The water fountain, Nii-san!" After squealing, Inoue practically dragged Sora over. _

_Sora smiled fondly at his sister. Nobody could ever know, despite the age Inoue was in, in her childhood, she was being abused. But, probably, she had such a happy childhood provided by her brother not many noticed that she was being abused. And, being the big brother, it was normlly torturous when you had to see your sister being abused, but, ended having the whips on your own body. "Inoue, the place won't disappear, don't run." _

_After Sora's words, Inoue seemingly halted her steps a little but continued to drag Sora. After 5 minutes, they finally reached the water fountain. "See, Nii-san? The ripples surrounding the waters are so pretty and beautiful!" _

_Sora ruffled his sister's hair. "Yes, I know." _

* * *

As Inoue opened her eyes after entwining her hands together with Ichigo's, she felt warmth enveloping her. A kind of warmth... That made her cry. As a tear dropped, she heard Ichigo ask a question that she had never dreamt of him asking. Because, the words were so familiar... As if she had heard them somewhere before. "Do you know the legends of this water fountain, Inoue?"

Inoue wideend her eyes. Had she heard correctly...? Was Ichigo asking her this question...? Stunned by the question, she looked down. "I... I don't know, Kurosaki-kun..."

_"Do you know the legends of this fountain, Inoue...?" Sora asked. _

_"Legends...?" _

_"It is rumoured that... If couple kisses within a certain distance in front of this water fountain, they will be together forever." _

"It is rumoured that... If couple kisses within a certain distance in front of this water fountain, they will be together forever." Ichigo answered.

Inoue widened her eyes yet again. She clearly remembered the actions she did after Sora told her the legend. But, what was this warmth she was feeling? Inoue looked away, not daring to face Ichigo. "How does... Kurosaki-kun. know of this legend...?"

Ichigo only shrugged. "Somebody told me."

* * *

_After exiting the park, the girl latched onto Ichigo's arms, never letting it go while Ichigo blushed. "What's with you today?" _

_"We will be together forever!" _

_The blush became deeper, a deeper shade of red. "How... What... I mean..." Ichigo looked away. "What makes you say that?" _

_The girl poked Ichigo on the cheeks. "Didn't you know? The legend of the water fountain states that if a couple kisses in front of a certain distance of the water fountain, they will be together forever!" The girl squealed. _

_Incoherent words tried to formed but Ichigo's mouth only looked like an idiot, opening and closing. "That's why you brought me to here...?" _

_"Who knows...?" With that, the girl ran off! "The last to get back to school is a dog!" _

_Ichigo flared. "Hey you, wait up!" As Ichigo was running, he spared a last glance at teh water fountain and his hands touched his lips before he blushed deeply. _I love you, really.

* * *

And, the scene of Ichigo and Inoue holding hands, lost in their memories was what Ishida and Rukia walked into.

* * *

**A/N: What do all of you think would happen next? Who's the girl in the flashback of Ichigo's? What did Inoue do with her brother? And, aftering see this scene, what would Ishida and Rukia do as they ahd seen the scene in front of them? **


	49. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **I lost count of the number of chapters. O_O Anyway, this chapter involves the introducing of Inoue and Ishida to Masaki and Isshin and I put in some Isshin and Rukia's interaction. XD

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**Special Thanks To: **

**kyurikichan: **You guessed wrongly this time, it's not Rukia, I can assure you. XD But somebody else. That's for you to guess who is it though. :D

**Monk Gyatso: **This chapter may just surprise you for all you know. Rukia decided to think things over with Ichigo the previous chapter and Ishida, being literally _dragged _into the picnic, wasn't at all grumbling or something, so, I dare say he still loves Inoue, but, ina twisted way, Inoue is obsessed with Ichigo. Still loving, but, slightly lower. So... *Shrugs*

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**Beta-san:** Betaing my chapters and making them out to be more greater in my sense. _I love you! XD _

* * *

Rukia glanced at the scene. She had originally thought she would feel heartbroken, but, she felt no such thing. In fact, she smiled while Ishida clenched his fists. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and continued walking. "Come on, Ishida."

Ishida looked confused at Rukia's reactions. "Didn't you say you wanted to follow Kurosaki? Let's go then."

"But, don't you feel anything..." Ishida pointed a finger at Ichigo and Inoue. "About them...?"

Rukia stared at the scene. She felt that she should have felt angered and betrayal, but, surprisingly, she felt no such emotions. "No, I don't feel anything." Ishida glanced at Rukia in shock. But, Rukia simply smiled. "I told you the reasons. Firstly, I'm his homeroom teacher. Secondly, he _will never _be Kaien." As Ishida stayed silent, Rukia tugged on his clothes once more. "Let's go and go on ahead."

"If you are not going to do anything, I will..." It was now Rukia's turn to glance at Ishida in shock. _"I will." _

"Wait, Ishida...!" Rukia couldn't stop Ishida in time as he had already stomped forward to grab Inoue out of Ichigo's hands. _Seriously...? What's with both of these guys...? _

* * *

"Just what are you doing to Orihime, Kurosaki?" Ishida voiced harshly.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ichigo glanced over at Ishida before feeling a feeling at his hands. Looking down, he saw Inoue's hand was held tightly in his and he even subconsciously tightened his hold on hers, as if afraid to let her go. Letting go of his hand, he scratched his head awkwardly. "Ah! I'm sorry, I-Inoue..."

"No, its fine, K-K-Kurosaki-kun..." Inoue stuttered.

Ishida narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. "And, why were you crying, Orihime? Did Kurosaki do something to make you sad?"

Ichigo started to defend himself. "I wouldn't!"

Ishida glared at Ichigo. "I was talking to Orihime."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. Inoue, sensing the tension, only stuttered. "N-No... Kurosaki-kun didn't do anything... I just thought of Nii-san..."

Ishida seemingly heaved a sigh of relief and glanced over at Ichigo. "Be aware of your surroundings, will you? This is a public place. What were you thinking, holding hands with Orihime just like that?"

Ichigo blushed. "I didn't mean to!"

Ishida was instantly angered at the blush. "What do you mean by that?"

"Seriously, you guys..." Ishida and Ichigo glanced over to see Rukia leaning on a pillar. "I'm getting tired of seeing you fight over Inoue-san." Both widened their eyes and Rukia walked over to Inoue. "I told you, Inoue-san is not an object. If both of you can do me a favor, stop pushing her like some kind of meat, would you?"

Both of them shouted in unison. "I wasn't."

Sighing and walking past Ichigo, she turned back towards them. "Tell me that when both of you have stopped fighting for Inoue-san." The simple glimpse of Ichigo shocked her. That face... She recognized the moment that went through Ichigo's very well. She knew the moment... The emotions that flickered... He was thinking of his very own past.

Out of the blue, Ichigo suddenly felt that he had to clear his name. "Rukia-sensei, Inoue and I weren't..."

"Kurosaki." Rukia interrupted her, causing Ishida and Inoue to glance at her too. "I don't need an explanation. What you do to Inoue-san..." She took a deep breath. "is none of my business." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Now, let's go, Masaki-san must be waiting."

With that, Rukia walked away and Ichigo, Ishida and Inoue ran up to follow Rukia and Yuzu, Jinta and Karin peeked out from the bushes. "I told you, Yuzu, it's time to let go of your brother."

Yuzu gasped. "Karin-chan, not again! Tell me what you mean by that!"

"Heh."

Yuzu shrieked. "Karin-chan!"

* * *

Hearing some noises, Rukia turned to glance at the noise and slightly smiled. _Yuzu has a boyfriend at this age? Impressing. _Turning to glance at the water fountain, she frowned. _This place seems familiar... Have I come here before...? _

_Crawling over to the group of junks, Rukia wasn't sure how many years had gone past. How many thousands of years had it been since she was first in this lonely room? She really didn't know... But, as she opened her eyes, she heard a voice that was so familiar. _"Rukia, dear..." _Rukia stiffened at the voice and visibly flinched. _"Don't you get lonely around here?"

_Said person only glanced outside the window before continuing crawling to the group of junks. _It's summer... _Rukia thought and began picking one piece of the junk... To make something. _

* * *

"Rukia-chan, you have returned~" Isshin, in a dramatic situation, ran forward and hugged Rukia, causing her gasping for oxygen.

"Isshin-san... Can't... Breathe..." Rukia managed to choke out.

"I'm sorry, Rukia-chan~~~" Isshin then turned to glance at the people Rukia had brought. "And, who are these people, Rukia-chan?"

Biting her lips, Rukia somehow knew that the secret will be out... Sooner _than _later. Shifting her feet, she heaved a deep sigh before introducing her students. "Isshin-san, these are my students." Pointing a finger to Ishida, she introduced. "Ishida Uryuu and..." Rukia hesitated for a bit. "Inoue Orihime."

Masaki and Isshin turned to look at Ichigo who had a total awkward look on his face as if saying: _Stop staring at me like that, it isn't my fault. _"Rukia-san, did you call your students to meet you?"

Rukia shrugged this time. "Not exactly, Isshin-san." Both parents glanced at Rukia this time. "I was walking away from your son, Kurosaki, when I bumped into them, holding hands."

Inoue and Ishida both blushed at the words that Rukia had said and Ishida originally thought that she would let go, but, she held only tighter and Rukia frowned. _Inoue-san, sometimes, I don't know what you are thinking... _And, to Isshin's surprise, Inoue greeted Isshin... Enthusiastically. Running over to Isshin and grabbing his hands, clasping in her own, bowed her head down deeply. "Isshin-sama, it's nice to finally see you! I'm Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki-kun's classmate! Kurosaki-kun has been a big help to me!"

"Uh..." Isshin sweat-dropped. "I'm glad that my son has been a big help to you, Inoue-san..." Isshin replied awkwardly.

_Talk about beating your own kind, old man. _On the other hand, Rukia tried to stifle a giggle as she glanced at the scene in front of her. It was hilarious to her and humiliation to Kurosaki Isshin at the same time. Masaki sighed at the scene and walked next to her husband. "Please don't be so humble, Inoue-san. I'm glad that we raised Ichigo up to be a righteous person."

_For the wrong reasons, Masaki-san. _Inoue turned to glance at Masaki. "You must be Kurosaki-kun's mother!" Rukia visibly flinched at the word 'Mother' and Masaki simply smiled. "As I thought, you are such a nice person, Masaki-san!" Inoue squealed.

Masaki simply smiled once more. "And, you are Ishida-san?" Ishida bowed and Masaki simply nodded. Rukia sighed at the scene and rolled her eyes. _You are too nice for your own good, Masaki-san. _"Well, Inoue-san, Ishida-san, since both of you took the time to come here, would you have lunch with us?" Inoue smiled while Ishida frowned. "I mean... Since Rukia-san ran away, breakfast turned to lunch." Rukia had a slight blush and turned away. _They re saying it as if it's my fault. _Having a childish pout, Rukia looked away. "So, would both of you join us for lunch?"

Inoue squealed. "I would love to!" Reminding herself of Ishida, she turned to Ishida. "Uryuu-kun, would you like to join them?"

_Seriously, Orihime...? You are asking me AFTER you agreed...? _Ishida pushed his glasses up. "Well, Hime, seeing that you agreed, I have no choice but to join you, but, I will be more than willing for such a pretty woman such as Masaki-san."

_Seriously, Ishida...? Are you hitting on Masaki-san? _Rukia shook her head and heaved a deep sigh. "Rukia-san, are you joining us?"

Glancing to the whole lot of them, Rukia felt that she's an intruder of the peaceful family picnic. Shifting her feet, she turned away from them. "I apologize, Masaki-san. You guys can set up the picnic first, I'm going to take a walk around here."

"You don't know the place well, do you?"

Rukia glared. "I don't need you to worry about me."

Ichigo's jaw almost dropped. He was caring for her and yet... He sighed deeply and turned to his Mom. "Come on, Mom, I can help you."

"But, Rukia-san..."

Isshin stood up. "I will go look for her. All of you can help Masaki with the setting up, I will be back later." With that, Isshin was off.

_"But, Rukia-sama, you couldn't possibly be intruding on their family reunion, seeing that Ishida Uryuu and Inoue Orihime are there too." _Shirayuki stated as a matter-of-fact.

Rukia closed her eyes, not replying to Shirayuki and continued on walking. Of course she knew that, she had brought them over. But, she couldn't help but feel that... She was intruding somehow. Opening her eyes once more, she saw that the water fountain was in view. Walking towards the pretty object, she placed her hands and closed her eyes. And, memories started invading her mind.

_"Because you are a midget?" _

_"Shut up." _

_"Hey, don't do that! I spent a few hours to settle this hair!" _

Letting her hand lean away from the water fountain, she was shocked at the flashback invading her mind. It was certainly not hers flashback, she couldn't remember something like that, with Kaien. In fact, this place seems foreign to her. But, surprisingly, the word _midget _brought on something. There would be only one person she knew that would call anyone _midget_. _Kurosaki...? But, who...? _"Rukia-chan?"

Shocked by somebody calling her, she stood up and turned. "Isshin-san, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Masaki-san and the others into setting up the picnic?"

"I'm here to thank you, Rukia-chan." Isshin said in a serious tone.

"Thank me?" Rukia questioned as she glanced at Isshin. "What for?"

"It wasn't that you bumped into Ishida-san and Inoue-san when you were walking away from Ichigo." Isshin spoke, causing Rukia to widen her eyes. "You sensed something was wrong with Masaki. Not wanting Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo to sense the dangers whatever their Mom was facing, you ran."

"How did you know, Isshin-san...?" Rukia questioned in wonder.

"I sensed a panicking of your Spiritual Pressure, Rukia-chan." Rukia stood there, looking at Isshin. "I knew you were running, and I attempted piecing all the pieces together." Rukia looked astonished at Isshin for figuring out what she was doing. "Thank you, Rukia-chan, for not letting Yuzu and Karin run to their Mom at such a time."

A blush crept up to Rukia's cheeks and she turned to glance at the water fountain. "You don't have to thank me for anything, Isshin-san." Isshin turned to face Rukia in curiosity. "I have the same situation before myself, so I can understand. And, naturally, I won't want Yuzu and Karin to face the tremors I did back then."

Isshin glanced at Rukia knowingly. "And for that, I thank you once again."

Rukia shrugged. "I told you, didn't I? There's no need to thank me. But, Isshin-san, you don't mind me asking, do you?"

Isshin glanced at Rukia. "No, of course I don't." Facing Rukia, he asked. "What do you want to ask?"

The question haunting her since she ran, she took deep breath. "What happened to Masaki-san? Her spiritual pressure was unstable, so unstable that I felt that I had to run. Did something happen?"

Isshin seemed to rub his head at that very moment, and exhaled. "It's something that I don't want to relieve, but, I assure you, Rukia-chan, it won't happen again."

Rukia glanced at Isshin suspiciously but shrugged her shoulders expectantly. _He has no reason to trust me. _"I'm fine with that, Isshin-san, if you feel unsafe to tell me." Rukia cast her gaze down at the water fountain. "But, Isshin-san, I have no doubts that Yuzu-chan, Karin and Kurosaki rely on their Mom a lot, am I right?"

Isshin only nodded his head. "Yeah, they treat her as their God or something."

"If that is so, Isshin-san..." Rukia glanced at Isshin. "Masaki-san must not come to any harm."

"I know." Isshin lifted his gaze to Rukia's. _Perhaps, I, myself, am starting to rely on Masaki-san... _On such a delusional thought, Rukia shook her head. _Why do I have a feeling that Masaki-san might not live for long..? _Closing her eyes, she willed that thought out of her own head and heaved a sigh. It was weird, having such a thought. "Rukia-chan, you spaced out for a moment."

Snapping out, she blinked. "Oh, nothing." Bringing her gaze back to the water fountain, she focused herself on the memories that was haunting her to some extent. She didn't know why, but, it just was. "Somehow... This water fountain is very nostalgic."

Isshin's voice squealed. "Oh, you find that too?" Rukia glanced at Isshin in a questioning gaze. "Masaki and I came here once. From then on, we have always been coming." Rukia looked away from Isshin and touched the water fountain and soon, a certain sentence came to her mind and she didn't hear Isshin asking her a question. "Do you know the legend of the water fountain, Rukia-chan?"

_"The legend of the water fountain states that if couples kisses in front of a certain distance of the water fountain, they will be together forever!" _

"The legend of the water fountain states that if couples kisses in front of a certain distance of the water fountain, they will be together forever." Rukia replied as she closed her eyes.

"What...?" Isshin's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know that, Rukia-chan...?"

Rukia snapped her eyes open, as if having a terrible feeling before walking away from the fountain and shrugged. "Somebody told me." _Was that image I saw... Kurosaki...? What's... Going on...? _

* * *

**A/N: Does anybody have an idea what's going on? I would probably explain the water fountain next chapter though because it certainly looks confusing... XD To me, that is. :D Well, any questions? Did this chapter surprise you? :D **

**Signing out, IchiRuki01.**


	50. Anger

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **I lost count of the number of chapters. O_O Anyway, this chapter involves the anger of Rukia Kuchiki and some Inoue and Rukia's confrontation.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**Special Thanks To: **

**kyurikochan: **I really doubt it would be revealed soon, but... You know, the character would be kinda... Unexpected. That's all I can tell you. :D

**Kurosaki Anne: **I really doubt it's Rukia. :D I considered your suggestion but, reading this chapter, it wouldn't be logical for it to be Rukia. Right? XD I may ahve a twist, though. The possibilities are lingering in my mind. XD

**chalzin-san: ***Laughs* I'm glad you are making improvements in your novel. I rather yout ell me now so I can get to congratulate you in whatever secret you have found. XD Wait, why does everyone thinks the flashback is Rukia? Kinda weird. LOL XD Rukia is a homeroom teacher for now, so, it couldn't possibly be her, but, I may have some sort of a twist in it. :D Because Uryuu's crush is supposed to be Inoue, but, I assure you, that will change _really, really _soon. Gave you something to think about, didn't I? XD Rukia will never be ugly. *Pouts* Love you lots too. XD

**DarkShinigami16: **Yeah, with the beta, it's better. XD Yeah, I thought that would be confusing which I'm still trying to think of a solution of _that _problem occuring. What's happening to Masaki will be revealed soon, I really hope. But, right now, I'm seriously troubled by one of the plot bunnies which I created. Seriously. -.- About Ishida's feeling, it will change very very soon. *Grins* His love for Inoue would change, I assure you. XD

**falconrukichi: **Until now, I'm still wondering what you meant but I'm glad that you find the story much clearer to you now. :D

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**Beta-san:** Betaing my chapters and making them out to be more greater in my sense. _I love you! XD _

**Kurosaki Anne: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alerts' Subscriptions / Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' List.

* * *

Sitting with her arms folded, Rukia sighed as she glanced at the family that's causing noise pollution just beside her. _Seriously, can this family be any more idiotic...? _"Inoue-san, won't you eat Masaki's well-prepared _onigiri~_?"

Inoue squealed. "Of course I will, Isshin-san!"

Sighing once more, Rukia turned to face Ishida while Ishida was staring at her. "What?" Ishida lifted one of his eyebrows in amusement. "If you have something to say, say it to them, not me."

Ishida continued to stare at Rukia. "This is the first time you have met Isshin-san, right?"

_No, I have been in the Kurosaki's house for a few days. Think I will reveal that to you, Ishida? _Rukia sighed for the nth time. The family next to her was getting her short-tempered, but, in order to hide the truth, she had to. "Yeah." She desperately hoped that Isshin wouldn't say anything.

"Well, that's lucky then. I can't imagine having to face Isshin-san everyday."

_I can imagine, Ishida, sadly. _"Yeah..." _Okay, all good... For now. _

But, Rukia ran out of luck when she felt two arms on her waist and she looked down only to widen her eyes, seeing Isshin wailing. _Isshin-san... What are you thinking...? _"Rukia-chan, you have hurt me..." Pointing to his heart dramatically, he continued to wail. "Here!" _I would have shouted at you if you were Urahara, Isshin-san. _The thought of Urahara brought a twinge of sadness, but, it was quickly swept away by Isshin's wailing. "You have been staying at our house for a day at least!" Rukia sighed. _You have totally done it, Isshin-san... How am I going to explain this time? _

Ishida and Inoue's eyes widened. "What...?"

Rukia glanced at her students, then, at Ichigo who wasn't helping. _Jerk. _As if hearing her thoughts, Ichigo gave her a smirk in response. Closing her eyes and sighing for who-knows-how-many times, Rukia opened her eyes and for once, decided to tell them the truth. "Yoruichi and Urahara... In short, my guardians... Died."

Both of them widened their eyes again and Inoue asked. "How did that happen, Rukia-sensei?"

Rukia glanced at Inoue, not letting her emotions betray her as she shrugged. "I don't know, or, in other words, reasons unknown."

"Reasons unknown...?" Inoue asked.

Rukia looked away, turning into a face of irritation. "Yes, Inoue-san. Reasons unknown."

Inoue felt herself shrinking at the defiance tone of Rukia's, or rather, irritation. She had never seen her homeroom teacher like this and, honestly... She was afraid, or rather, scared. "Rukia-sensei, I'm..."

Rukia turned away from her, not wanting to see the sympathizing face Inoue would have on her face. "I don't want to hear anything from you, Inoue-san." Inoue widened her eyes. _What...? _"Sometimes, Inoue-san, when a harm has been done, there's no use sympathizing."

"I was not...!"

"That face you had when you talked to me..." Rukia wasn't facing Inoue. "It was sympathizing, was it not?" Inoue was silent. "When Sora died, Inoue-san, what was your first thought? For others to sympathize with you and tell you that they are sorry for your brother's death? Was it?"

"You didn't have to speak so harshly, Rukia-sensei."

Rukia turned to glare at Ichigo and Ichigo turned to return her glare, just as fierce. "It's true that you didn't deserve sympathy, due to that _attitude _of yours." Ichigo stated which only made Rukia glare harder. "But, no matter what, at least Inoue tried to do something, right?"

Looking away, Rukia sighed and leaned her head on a tree. "Taking a nap, don't bother me."

Inoue looked at her homeroom teacher weirdly before looking down at her lap and tears began to gather as she thought of Sora. In a sense, she realized Rukia was right. She pushed away everyone at that time, didn't want anyone to sympathize with her. She only wanted Sora to comfort her, saying that it's all a dream and he was alive. "Inoue-san."

Looking up, she saw Masaki and smiled politely. "Masaki-san, what's wrong?"

"Inoue-san, please try your best not to blame Rukia-san." Inoue blinked, trying to make sure she had heard right. _Huh...? _"Rukia-san might sound harsh at times, but that child has been through a lot, so please... Don't blame Rukia-san."

Inoue felt a stir of jealousy somehow. Masaki had gotten to know Rukia in the short period where Rukia had been in Ichigo's household. Forcing a smile, she smiled politely. "No, I don't blame Rukia-sensei. Moreover, I know how she's feeling right now."

Masaki smiled in response and took out an _onigiri. _"Would you like some _onigiri, _Inoue-san...?"

Taking the food, Inoue smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Shaking Rukia slightly, Rukia felt a vein throb. "We are here to have picnic, Rukia-sensei. At least, try your best to not ruin everyone's mood, will you...?"

Rukia sighed once more before opening her eyes. "Do you know that you are beyond _annoying, _Kurosaki?"

Ichigo smirked. "I know."

Rukia looked away onto the scenery before both of them were engulfed in silence. Neither wanted to break the silence as each of them were bombarded by memories. But, one particular question was haunting Rukia. "Kurosaki, can I ask you a question?" Ichigo glanced at Rukia. "What happened to Urahara and Yoruichi's bodies?"

Ichigo had been expecting the question somehow. But, he dreaded the answer. "There were no bodies of them."

Rukia's eyes snapped open. "What...?"

Ichigo shrugged this time. "You heard me. We couldn't find Urahara-san or Yoruichi-san's body. In that room..." Rukia widened her eyes at Ichigo. "There was only your body lying there..." The memory of Rukia laying there in that room, lifeless, her eyes closed... Had hurt Ichigo so much that he closed his eyes, but, snapped them open due to Rukia's outburst.

"Impossible..." Ichigo glanced at Rukia. "Impossible..." Rukia continued muttering. It went like that until there was a shout. "Impossible!" This alerted all members of the Kurosakis, even Inoue and Ishida. "I saw them! I knew they were dead!" Rukia continued shouting. "They should have a body beside mine! There's no way there would be not a sight of Urahara and Yoruichi's body!"

_"Rukia-sama..." _

As Rukia charged forward at Ichigo who had his head lowered, his hair covering his expression, Ishida sprang into action as he caught Rukia's hands, making Rukia halt in her steps. "There's no way! No way that there wasn't a sight -" Tears were starting to gather.

"I know, Rukia-sensei..." Rukia glanced up this time. "You want them to come back, don't you?" Rukia clenched her fists. _You are in no position to tell me that, Kurosaki. _

Rukia glared at Ichigo and swung her fists, catching Ishida off guard and sent him stumbling back. "Uryuu-kun!" Inoue shouted and ran to Ishida.

Just when Rukia was about to land her punch on Ichigo, a voice shouted. "Rukia!" Rukia froze. "Accept the fact that Urahara and Yoruichi are dead!" Ichigo looked at Rukia and saw the tears that were streaming down. Ichigo's heart seemed to rip itself into two as Ishida looked at the scene. "Rukia..."

Rukia retracted her fists and sent it forward, aiming for Ichigo. "Rukia-san!" Masaki shouted, running forward to stop Rukia.

And, by that time, Rukia already punched... The wall that Ichigo was leaning on as she stood still, panting heavily as she stared at Ichigo, with tears streaming down. "I hate you, Kurosaki. I really... Hate you..." With blood dripping from her hands, she retracted her fists away from Ichigo and the wall which already had a crack. Turning to walk away, she was met with the stares of Ishida and Inoue but she looked away. _I can just imagine what are Ishida and Inoue-san thinking now... _

"Rukia..."

"Rukia-sensei." Rukia halted her steps. "I know how you are feeling right now..." Rukia snapped her head over at Ichigo, ready to scold him but Ichigo won't allow. _Not until I tell you the reason, Rukia-sensei... _"I really know." Rukia stayed silent. "Somebody precious... Was taken away from me a few years back too..." Rukia stared at Ichigo. "I want that person to come back... I'm sure you do too..." Blinking once, Rukia did not move. "I know we do... But, we still have to accept the fact... That they are dead."

Taking a hand and wiping her tears, Rukia glanced over at Isshin and Masaki and smiled. _You are wrong, Kurosaki. _"Kurosaki." Ichigo glanced up at her. "You will never know what I'm feeling, not now, not ever."

Ichigo looked up at Rukia. "I rea -"

Rukia maintained the smile. "No, you don't." Ichigo went silent after that. "If you did, you wouldn't be saying all those things to me." Bending down and taking an _onigiri, _Rukia continued to walk. "The only person that can understand me... Would be having his precious ones die."

"That was what -"

"Even though that may be your experience, _Ichigo..." _Rukia continued. "You still don't understand me." Rukia continued walking.

"Why...?"

Rukia turned back to Ichigo, a smile on her face. "No reason. In fact, why are you trying so hard to understand me knowing that you, Kurosaki Ichigo..." Rukia turned back and took a bite of her food. "Can never understand me at all?"

"Rukia, that's too harsh. Even though Kurosaki might not know all, he had a traumatic experience before, I'm sure of that." Ishida stepped in.

Rukia felt her resolve breaking slowly, the more she talked about it, the faster she will cry. But, instead of walking away, she smiled at Ishida. "So what...?" Ishida stared at Rukia. "Although he may know what I'm thinking, he had no rights to say how I feel." Turning to Masaki, she raised the food. "Thanks a lot, Masaki-san, I will be going now."

"That's too over the top, Rukia-sensei." Halting just for a single second, Rukia continued walking forward, treating as if Inoue hadn't called her at all. "Rukia-sensei!" But, Rukia wasn't in sight anymore.

_"You know, Rukia-sama, those was some harsh words you used back there." _

Rukia slowed her steps to a walking pace as she sighed. _"It's true, isn't it? Moreover, it's Kurosaki's fault for claiming to understand me when he doesn't even know me at all." _

_"Rukia-sama, from Ishida Uryuu, we know that Kurosaki Ichigo have had a traumatic experience, losing his loved ones. Why don't you learn more about him first?" _

Rukia shrugged. _"I see no reason to." _

_"He's your student, Rukia-sama." _

_"Not a valid reason." _

_"What about that flashback? Aren't you curious to whom those two people are?" _

_"No." _Rukia could never admit it. _"No, I'm not curious." _Yet, she, somehow, had an image of brightly-colored orange hair. Looking away, she sighed. Tears were, once again, gathering as she thought of the bodies of Urahara and Yoruichi not found. Blinking them away, she asked. _"Do you believe what Kurosaki was talking about?" _

_"About Urahara-sama and Yoruichi-sama?" _

_"Yeah..." _

_"He hasn't a reason to lie about such things, has he...?" _Rukia went silent.

_"I agree with your reasoning, but..." _Rukia was having a hard time putting what she thought into words. How can...? _"I mean, I saw Urahara and Yoruichi die... So, how can it be that...?" _Rukia went silent once again.

_"Rukia-sama, why exactly were you so harsh towards Kurosaki Ichigo when he stated the fact that Urahara-sama and Yoruichi-sama's bodies were nowhere to be found?" _

_"Nothing in particular, I just found it..." _Rukia hesitated. _"Illogical." _

_"I'm sure there's another reason to your outburst, right?" _Her Zanpakutou spirit questioned.

_"No, there's no other reason." _

* * *

**A/N: What do you think is Rukia's issue? Oh, saying about the enwest Bleach chapter, did anybody laugh at Ichigo's new look? *Raises hands sheepishly* I did... But, it was just too funny! *Pouts deeply* Things are heating up in this story, I can tell since I got the next few chapters ready, but, am going to have my fun posting a few in one week. XD What will happen next? Who exactly is the girl in Ichigo's flashback and caused her to die? **

**I was originally planning before I posted... I was thinking... 'What if the girl is Rukia's past life'? Then, I thought of all the possibilities. Rukia's a homeroom teacher while Ichigo's a student. If that girl is Rukia's reincarnation, wouldn't it be somehow illogical for Rukia to be older than Ichigo? And, that's when I decided. 'Nah, this girl can't be Rukia.' LOL! XD What do you guys think? :DDDD And, what do you think happened to Urahara and Youruichi? What happened to their bodies? XD **

**IchiRuki01, signing off. **


	51. I Want Him To Be Happy

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **I lost count of the number of chapters. O_O This chapter involves Rukia being in that world and the appearence of some girl in _that _world with Ichigo. And, Rukia was asked a question.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**chalzin-san: **If you think about it, that's often how I potray Rukia in my story. Looks like I'm really looking forward to your novel although I'm rarely interested. Well, I will see how this turns out. And, seriously, when I look at the costume, I was thinking: How does a freaking Power Ranger appears in Bleach? And, I laughed. LOL XD Well, for Sasuke, as the saying goes... 'The hero appears last'? *Shrugs* Just my opinion. :D Seriously, if ShinigamiX isn't Rukia, I sure hope the mystery's Shinigami worth doing all these suspense. If not, seriously, I would need to kill somebody to vent out my anger at Kubo. . About the girl in Ichigo's flashback, I doubt she would ever appear, but, no, she hadn't appeared. :D Maybe I will make Rukia meet her, just maybe, although, I would have to brainstorm for that. XD Love you lots too. XD

**kyurikochan: **Yeah, after several times of thinkings, I found that that possibility is just _simply impossible. _But, I will try my best to twist the situation around, I guess... *Shrugs*

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**Beta-san:** Betaing my chapters and making them out to be more greater in my sense. _I love you! XD _

**UlquiorraSchifferLover12: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' List.

* * *

_Young Rukia was playing with Byakuya near their place with snow. "Byakuya-nii!" Byakuya turned to Rukia. "Look, isn't this place beautiful?" _

_Byakuya turned to Rukia and smiled. "It is, Rukia." _

_Glancing at the snow-filled location, Rukia lifted her fingers to play with the snow. In all sense of weirdness, snow always brought her a sense of peaceful feeling engulfing her. Lifting her small fingers, Rukia tried her very best to gather the snow and form it into a tiny snowball. "Byakuya-nii!" _

_Byakuya turned to Rukia only to find a snowball hurled against his foot. And, Byakuya felt a twitch occurring to one of his eyebrows. "Rukia, may I ask what exactly are you doing?" _

_Another snowball was hurled. "Snowball fight, Byakuya-nii!" _

_For this event of Rukia having a snowball fight with him, Byakuya allowed his mask and guard to drop. "You are asking for it, Rukia!" _

_With that, a snowball fight ensued between both of them. _

* * *

Opening her eyes, Rukia found herself at the extra bed in Yuzu and Karin's room. And, what's better was, Karin and Yuzu were nowhere to be found, not in their room. Rukia glanced at the clock only to find it reading _1:00PM. In the afternoon...? Was I really asleep that long...? Seriously, I'm amazed... _Opening the door and stepping out of her room, not a single member of the Kurosakis' was in sight. Surveying the whole house, Rukia saw a note.

_If you are awake, you have no need to look for us since neither of us are in the house. Dad went to see some patients, Yuzu and Mom went for some shopping, and Karin went to her soccer practice while I went out to take a walk. If you need to eat something, breakfast's on the table. And, if you need to go out, we prepared an extra pair of keys under the carpet of our house. _

_From: Ichigo Kurosaki. _

Rukia shook her head and smiled a little while turning to the table. Indeed, a lot of food were prepared for her, it was considered a feast. But, Rukia _just couldn't _bear the thought of eating what Masaki cooked. Not because it looked delicious, but, because she felt... _Rukia-sama thinks of herself as a burden?" _

Rolling her eyes, Rukia eyed the food. "You are annoying, Shirayuki."

_"But, Rukia-sama wouldn't want me in any other way, right?" _

Rukia snickered this time. "Don't speak of such arrogance; it's not like your character."

It was Shirayuki's turn to snicker this time. And, throughout this entire ruckus, Rukia didn't notice how someone picked up the extra key from the carpet and unlocked the Kurosakis' house. As Rukia sat down and rose up her utensils, beginning to eat, neither did she notice... The food had a weird taste in it, unlike Masaki's cooking.

* * *

_Glancing out of the window once more, Rukia saw Ichigo and a girl holding hands, collecting junks. To say she wasn't the least bit jealous would be downright lying, Rukia knew that. But, she also knew... She wouldn't be able to keep Ichigo here, with her. Although Ichigo promised to leave this world with her, she had a feeling... The promise would be broken. Hands falling to the side, Rukia kneeled down on the ground and played with the ground a little. "Dearest Rukia..." It was a guy's voce this time, Rukia noted. "Aren't you going out to collect junks with your friend?" _

_Rukia didn't grace the mysterious person with an answer, and, at that moment, she knew, she would be all alone... A second time. And, this time, Rukia wouldn't mind it. Because, maybe... She was fated to be all alone in the first place. Rukia smiled. "No." _

_"Oh...?" The tone was one of amusement, never concern. "Why not...?" _

_Rukia stood up and walked to the window once again. "Ichigo..." Placing her hands softly on the window, she continued. "... Is a being I created?" The mysterious person stayed silent. "He has emotions... Because of the one light I gave to him." Rukia smiled. "But, Rukia understands... Ichigo will never be mine. After the world ended, Ichigo..." Rukia swallowed the tears. "Will never be mine." _

* * *

Rukia felt tears swelling in her eyes all of a sudden. Without knowing, a teardrop splashed on the table. _"Rukia-sama, you are crying." _Surprised at the revelation, Rukia touched her face to find out that she was indeed crying. _Why am I...? "Rukia-sama, what's wrong...?" _

"I don't know, Shirayuki." Tears kept streaming down. "I just feel sad all of a sudden and... I don't know the reason why."

_"Rukia-sama." _

_"If there was a way to get Ichigo back, would you attempt it, no matter what the consequences are?" The mystery voice spoke. _

_"What...?" Rukia was dumbfounded. _

_"If there was a chance that Ichigo Kurosaki would return to your side, bringing you out of this world, but, it requires a certain circumstance, would you attempt it?" _

_Rukia couldn't deny, the idea was tempting. In a few months, with just him and her together, Rukia found that she had fallen in love with Ichigo in just a short while. Therefore, knowing that he had hidden the fact that he made another friend in this world that had already ended and hid from her, it was heartbreaking. But, observing Ichigo's everyday's actions, Rukia got to know this fact herself. Therefore, unless Ichigo chooses to speak of it, she won't even mention it. But, if there was a 1% chance for Ichigo to return to her side... _

Taking up the fork and eating a piece of the meat, Rukia felt herself conversing to her _necklace. _"Say, Shirayuki." The necklace began trembling, as if letting Rukia know she was listening. "If there was a 1% chance that Zangetsu may return to you, would you take that chance?"

_"What kind of question is that? And, moreover, why are you asking me that question?" _

Rukia shrugged this time. "Just curious."

_"Rukia, you know clearly that Zangetsu-dono and I were lovers and we were separated. So, if such a chance ever occurs this already occurred since I sense Zangetsu-dono in Ichigo's body..." _Rukia rolled her eyes at that. _"Yes, I would take the least chance possible." Yes, huh...? _Rukia sighed and closed her eyes. _Am I contradicting myself...? "What possessed your mind to ask such a question anyway...?" _

Rukia shrugged once again. "I told you, just curious."

* * *

_"No." _

_"Huh...?" _

_"If there was a chance that Ichigo might return to me, I wouldn't take it." Rukia replied. _

_The mysterious voice snickered. "Afraid of what the consequences are?" _

_A dry laugh escaped Rukia's lips. "Hardly." The mysterious voice didn't retort and Rukia took it as her cue to start her explanation. "If there was a chance Ichigo could return to me, of course I would want that chance." A sad smile began forming. "But, I want Ichigo to be truly happy when he's with me. And, I know he won't gain that..." Rukia stood up, walking to the window, "If he's with me." _

_The snow was snowing harder than before. Standing at the position before the window for a while, she proceeded to walk out of the room and opened the door, only to let the feeling of snow blow through her and instantly, her limbs felt weak and she collapsed onto the ground. Glancing at the date, she slightly smiled. _

_The first day of winter approached. _

* * *

_"Rukia-sama!" _Rukia was having trouble containing her breathing and her chest hurt like hell. Clutching her chest, she put her hands on the table and tried to calm her breathing. _"Rukia-sama, what's wrong?" _Rukia couldn't find it in her strength to answer as blood dripped from her lips and onto the table. _"Rukia-sama! Rukia-sama!" _

Trying to support herself, Rukia stood up and attempted to walk to the door, trying to get out of the house. "I'm fine... S-Shirayuki..."

_"Liar, Rukia-sama! There's blood dripping out of your lips! What's wrong?" _

Rukia, once again, couldn't find her strength as she began walking. But, no sooner had she step out a step when she felt herself falling. Trying to figure out what was wrong in the food Masaki cooked, she somehow felt that the weird taste of the food was similar. _The tray of needles... The chains... _Throughout all that memories, Rukia managed to choke out one word. "Poison..."

With that word spoken, Rukia saw a figure walking to her and the last she saw was her supposedly 'uncle' before everything went black. And, the last words that escaped Rukia's lips was... "Kurosaki..."

* * *

**A/N: Danger approaches Rukia. What does her Uncle wants with her? Would Ichigo be able to save her? Would Ishida, Sasuke and Sakura be able to sense her in danger? With Inoue's feeling entirely different between Ichigo and Ishida, would she be able to act well in this kind of emergencies? *Spoilers alert* XD **

**IchiRuki01, signing off. **


	52. Each Side To Their Own

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **I lost count of the number of chapters. O_O This chapter involves what Rukia met when she was being kidnapped and how are each of the other sides doing, namely Ishida Uryuu, Orihime Inoue, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**chalzin-san: **Seriously, I have this feeling I hate plot bunnies. They are bugging the hell out of me. Although it's temporarily over, I still get bugged by them... *Sighs* I hope you ahd a better understanding of the previous chapter now than before. Well, there's only one sentence to reply to all of the things happening to you. Life is a _bitch. _LOL. XDXD Love you lots too. XD

**kyurikochan: **I love cliffies, actually. :D I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**Beta-san:** Betaing my chapters and making them out to be more greater in my sense. _I love you! XD_

* * *

When Rukia opened her eyes next, she found out that she was bound in chains and on a pole. Moving her hands a little, she found that all her limbs were bound to chains. Looking at herself and at her surroundings, Rukia found this place too familiar to be true. And, in that instant, she knew where this place was. _"Rukia-sama, where are we...?" _

"Ssh, be silent..." With that, Rukia turned to stare at the guy in front of him who was supposed to be caring for her since he's a relative of Rukia's. Closing her eyes and letting the blood drip off her lips, she glanced at the man. Deciding to play it cool, she smirked. "It hadn't been a long time, hadn't it...?" The guy narrowed his eyes at her but Rukia simply smiled. "Why am I back here so fast?"

Every inch of her muscle seemed to shiver as that guy neared her. Rukia tensed a little as she slowly widened her eyes. _What is this freak thinking of doing...? _One of his hands were placed on the pole, while another hand stroked Rukia's bang out of her face and talked in a very creepy yet soft way. "What are you saying, my dearest Rukia? I thought you missed me."

Not able to retaliate immediately, Rukia clenched her fists underneath those chains and gritted her teeth. "Is that so…?" Rukia stared at the guy once again. "Well, news flash… I don't miss you." _Who would miss those needles anyway…? Not me, I'm sure… _"Not at all."

"Is that so…?" The tone was so creepy that Rukia had shivers up her spine. Forcing her voice to be neutral, Rukia nodded her head. And, that was when the guy took out a tray of needles. And, at that very moment, Rukia realized a lot of things of her relative. She noticed how _'Dearest Rukia'_ sounded familiar to her, as if she heard it before… From another world. She realized how the needles were normal, but, there were purple liquid dripping from the very tip of the needles. And, as she widened her eyes, knowing this time would be different from all the other times; she resigned herself to her fate, just like all the other times and stayed silent. "Oh, I'm surprised, Rukia, that you aren't scared after seeing the difference of today's treatment."

Rukia smiled at this and glanced up at him. "I have never struggled before at your treatment. So, why would this time be any different?"

As the needs got nearer, Rukia willed herself to move, in any direction or form. She somehow had a bad feeling about this time's treatment. _Dammit, why can't I move…? Did he use something on the chain…? _Eyeing the chain, purple light seemed to glow and Rukia cursed. _Binding Kido… He bonded me…! But, in the past, he wouldn't… What happened…?_

"Despite the fact you said you wouldn't struggle, you _are struggling now_, isn't it?" Rukia didn't grace him with an answer as she tried to pull herself off the chains despite the binding Kido spells inserted on the chain. _What spell is this…? _Frowning, Rukia saw the chains seemingly forming a triangle. Narrowing her eyes, she knew that kido. _Hitotsu Sansen…! _

"Rukia, let's have some fun this time, shall we…?" Rukia widened her eyes at his words and only pulled on the chains tighter, trying to free herself. "I admire your strength, Rukia. Despite knowing that you are bonded with such a powerful binding spell, you still try to free yourself knowing that it's _futile._" Hearing the words only made Rukia more determined to free herself. If she didn't struggle this time, she had a feeling… Things would go haywire. But, Rukia felt herself going powerless when he walked nearer her, with a grin in place and the needle in hand. Panicking, Rukia tried to think of a way but to no avail. She stiffened when she felt him hugging her.

"_Rukia-sama!" _Shirayuki was left forgotten as Rukia was now on the position of his shoulder. And, Rukia felt herself closing her eyes at how the needle seemed to pierce the back of her neck. As she closed her eyes, the last voice she heard was Shirayuki calling her. And, for the second time on January 27th, everything went black. _"Rukia-sama, what's wrong?"_

* * *

The moment Rukia opened her eyes, she was in a room. Slowly sitting up and glancing around her surroundings, she found that the place outside was snowing and it was such a beautiful scenery that she couldn't miss it. Smiling slightly, she started to sit up to realize the second thing: She couldn't move. _Am I still being tied up in these chains…? _Rukia glanced down to find that she had been freed. But, why can't she move…?

"Is anybody here…?" Silence answered her. "Hello, is anybody here?" Silence surrounded her once again. It wasn't a comfortable silence though. The feeling was creepy and Rukia had the feeling she wanted to escape, not even knowing what was in front of her. She wanted to escape this room and she wanted to go back to her creepy Uncle, her relative, she wanted to.

"Rukia!" A voice made her glance up and she saw a familiar orange-haired guy. "Rukia, what's wrong?" _Kurosaki… What is he doing here…? _"Rukia, answer me! What's wrong?"

The words didn't make it out of Rukia's mouth; it felt like it was another person, with the same looks as her and with the same voice. She felt herself being pulled up by Ichigo surprisingly, cradling her like a baby. "I told you, didn't I? When winter approaches, I wouldn't be able to move."

"But…" Ichigo was in a state of shock and kept on cradling Rukia. "Oh god… I'm sorry I couldn't arrive fast enough. I got so caught up in time that I forgot…" Ichigo apologized.

Rukia simply smiled and caressed Ichigo's cheeks. "You can't help it, Ichigo." When Ichigo look confusedly at Rukia, Rukia maintained her smile. "You can't control how you feel."

* * *

"Ishida-kun, try my food!" Inoue said.

Ishida tried his very best to look at the food, but, only managed a weak smile and told Inoue. "I'm not hungry, Orihime. I ate before I came here, remember?"

Inoue made a pouting face and Ishida blushed a little. _Why must she be so adorable at times…? _"But, Ishida-kun…!"

"Orihime…" Ishida tried to push the food away as Inoue pushed the food to him. "I'm really not hungry."

"But,my efforts would be wasted, Ishida-kun!" Inoue pouted.

_Why does that remember me of Kaien? _"Orihime, you shouldn't have cooked in the first place…" Just as Ishida tried pushing the food away and Inoue tried to stuff a piece of food in his mouth which Ishida widened his eyes and closed his mouth tightly, he sensed a strong spiritual pressure. Instantly, Ishida knew where it came from. "Orihime, can you sense it?"

Inoue, in a slightly serious mood, closed her eyes and sensed for the surrounding spiritual pressure. And, when she sensed one, she gasped. "Rukia-sensei…?" Ishida only nodded as Inoue looked at him confusedly. "Why would Rukia-sensei's _reiatsu _go haywire at this point of time? What happened…?"

Ishida silently thanked Rukia for the saving of him eating Inoue's food. At the same time, his mind was brainstorming with a bunch of questions. _Why was Rukia's _reiatsu_ going haywire? Did something happen? Is she injured? Is she close to dying? _Yet, to all those questions, Ishida replayed the time he saved Rukia. _It could only be him… _Standing up abruptly and upsetting the food Inoue prepared for him, he faced the door of Inoue's apartment. "I'm going to go look for Rukia, Orihime." When Inoue looked at him confusedly, he smiled. "I have an idea where she could be."

With that, he packed his things and walked to Inoue's apartment door. Inoue, although reluctant to let Ishida save Rukia from whatever Rukia's facing, shook her head mentally. _When did you get so selfish, Inoue? Get a grip of yourself! _Opening her eyes once more, Inoue looked at Ishida who was on the way, heading out of her apartment. "Ishida-kun!" Ishida looked back at Inoue. She decided, although she had her conflicts with Rukia-sensei, she wanted to be some use. "Is there something I can help you with at all?"

Ishida seemed to ponder this question for a moment and clenched his fists subconsciously. She hated the idea of giving this task to Inoue, but, for the sake of Rukia… He sighed and looked at Inoue. "Inoue-san… Find Kurosaki and hand him this phone." Tossing a phone to Inoue, he continued. "This is a phone for tracking where I am at all times. Tell him to track where I am and follow me."

Taking the phone in her hands and clenching it tightly, Inoue glanced up at Ishida and nodded. Just when Ishida prepared to leave, she shouted. "Ishida-kun!" Glancing back at Inoue, she softened her eyes. "Take care and return safely."

A light shade of red crept up to Ishida's cheeks as he faced away from Inoue and opened the door, walking out of the house. "I will, Hime." However small he whispered, Inoue heard it all the same and smiled. Clutching the phone to her chest, she closed her eyes. This time she tried to sense Ichigo spiritual pressure. A weak red thread materialized in front of Inoue and she widened her eyes at the place Ichigo was at. _The river that almost took his Mom away from him…_

* * *

As Ishida began running to the place where he knew where there was somebody he could confide in, he just knew a certain place. And, as he felt his heart beating fast, he desperately hoped he will arrive in time to save Rukia.

* * *

"Control… How I feel?" Ichigo asked confusedly.

Just at that moment, a girl stepped up to Rukia. She had the same colored hair as Ichigo, and, she had a smile that seemed to soothe any individual. She kneeled down next to Rukia. "You must be Rukia-san; I'm Inoue, nice to meet you."

* * *

In a house miles away from where Ishida stayed, a couple was making out passionately. Their hands were all over each other and the girl accidentally let out a little moan. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sensing the chance, Sasuke inserted his tongue into a lip-lock with the girl's lips and moaned too. "Sakura…"

Seeing that Sasuke was interrupting her from cooking the dinner meant for both of them, Sakura tried to push him away. "I still have to…" Another moan escaped Sakura's lips. "Cook d-dinner…"

"Shush." Sasuke responded. "We will have all the time we want later."

As Sasuke and Sakura were about to return to their _'making-out session'_, a sudden burst of _reiatsu _alerted both Sakura and Sasuke. Widening their eyes, they pulled away and closed their eyes at the same time, sensing for the _reiatsu. _Yet, as the thread materialized in front of them and both of them grabbed it, they felt the thread flowing wildly, as if it was panicking. After that, the red thread began loosening itself, as if calming down. To that, Sakura felt immediate relief. But, Sasuke knew there was more than that. _Sakura, don't lose your focus! There ought to be more than that! _

Sasuke rarely raised his voice at Sakura, so, when he did, Sakura knew it meant business. _I got it, Sasuke-kun! _With that, Sakura resumed sensing. But, something occurred that made both of them snap open their eyes in shock. The thread was flowing normally now and it was a relief. But now, it was flowing lazily. Sakura snapped open her eyes. "Rukia…?"

Hearing Sakura speaking, Sasuke opened her eyes. "What happened, Sakura?"

As if seeing some horror scene in front of her, Sakura backed away. "Sasuke-kun, I have a bad feeling about this…"

"What do you mean, Sakura…?"

"The burst of _reiatsu _came from Rukia, and we know her very well. She must be in danger…"

At this revelation coming from Sakura, Sasuke immediately stood up. "If that's the case, I have to act fast."

With this thought in mind, both of them pulled away from each other and stood up, Sasuke turning to leave the house. Opening the door, he heard Sakura calling out to him. "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned around to glance at Sakura. "Can I be of help?"

Pondering for a moment, Sasuke finally nodded and spoke in a commanding tone. "If I know the situation as _he _does, he should have gotten Inoue Orihime to find Ichigo Kurosaki and let him track himself." Sakura nodded and waited patiently. "You can meet up with Inoue. This task, only both Inoue and you can help us."

By that tone, Sakura had already known what Sakura wanted him to do. With a nod, both of them went off on their way. Sakura flash stepped away while Sasuke rushed out of the house only to find himself banging into a guy. "Sasuke, just the guy that I wanted to look for!"

Sasuke only nodded.

* * *

Seeing Inoue introducing herself to Rukia, Ichigo had a light blush creeping up his cheeks. Smiling lightly, Rukia did not move an inch since she was unable to, she kept silent and smiled slightly and moved her finger an inch. Despite that, she spoke. "You must be Inoue-san." Ichigo's eyes got a bit wider as Rukia continued to smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Rukia, how did you know...?" Ichigo was in a state of shock.

Continuing to smile, Rukia didn't shift her gaze from Inoue. "From the time you were always going out to collect things, I have been observing from the window. And, I know..." Rukia felt herself getting weaker and she knew her time's almost up. "You feel the happiest with Inoue-san around, don't you...?"

A light blush crept up to Ichigo's cheeks once again. Rukia smiled slightly, feeling at peace. She could finally see what Ichigo saw her as and she knew now... She could let go. No matter what lies ahead of her, whether she's headed for Heaven or Hell, she knew she could handle, even without Ichigo. "Rukia-san... I'm sorry..."

Rukia, in response, only smiled and shook her head. "It's alright, Inoue-san." Inoue smiled in return and kneeled down to Ichigo, ruffling Rukia's hair like a mother would do to her daughter. Rukia stiffened but didn't flinch away. "Inoue-san, take care of Ichigo, would you...?"

Ichigo felt hurtful soar through his heart suddenly. "Rukia, what are you saying...? We promised, didn't we...?"

A drip of blood dripped from Rukia's lips as she looked weakly at Ichigo. Rising up her fingers, she caressed his face smoothly although it hurt by every movement she made. "I can see, Ichigo..." Rukia smiled slightly. "Between the two of us, you are more happier with Inoue-san, I can clearly see that..."

Knowing that inevitable departure was nearer, Ichigo cradled Rukia in his chest and can't help but shiver. "I'm sorry, Rukia..."

"I told you before, didn't I...? You can't help your feelings..."

Ichigo didn't respond to Rukia's reasoning, but, for the first time in his life, being in a world that ended, he cried hardly and deeply. And, with the tears that kept flowing, Rukia can't help but shed a single tear as well.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue shouted.

Standing up from the river, Ichigo glanced behind and was surprised to see that it was Inoue. "Inoue, what happened? Why are you here?" _The sunset is slowly approaching... _

Smiling in relief, Inoue ran over to Ichigo and stood beside him, the phone in her dress pocket. Blinking, she tried to think of a reason that wasn't _pathetic. _"I was just bored and decided to take a walk, and, guess what, I found you here!"

Ichigo's eyebrow rose in amusement and looked at Inoue in a weird way. "Oh? What a coincidence it is."

Inoue only nodded her head and didn't say anything, but, she shifted her feet uncomfortably, as if wondering what to do in such a situation. The phone seemingly felt heavier as both of them were oblivious that somebody was watching them. "I heard from Tatsuki-chan."

Ichigo groaned in annoyance. "What did Tatsuki say to you now...?"

Inoue smiled a little and gazed at the river in front of her. "Tatsuki-chan told me what happened on June 14th." Ichigo seemed to have frozen. _Damn, did I make a mistake by telling Tatsuki...? _Smiling slightly, Inoue turned to glance at Ichigo. "I think Kurosaki-kun was lucky enough..."

Ichigo almost glared at Rukia but mentally reminded himself to soften his gaze since Inoue only heard word of it of Tatsuki's mouth. _I almost got Mom killed! Inoue, do you know the whole story of it...? _"Why do you think so, Inoue?"

"Because Kurosaki-kun's Mom never died, did she...?"

Unknowingly, a pang of irritation filled up his heart for Inoue's and he clenched his fists. _She came too close to comfort for that, Inoue... _"Yeah, she didn't..."

"But, Sora-Nii did..." Ichigo stiffened but didn't reply. "I saw Sora-nii dying right in front of me... The blood were all over his face and his eyes were lifeless..." Still oblivious to the person watching them, the mysterious figure frowned. _To think that she thought of talking such a topic to Ichigo-san... _

Ichigo gritted his teeth and suddenly remembered of Rukia's words all of a sudden. _"When Sora died, Inoue-san, what was your first thought? For others to sympathize with you and tell you that they are sorry for your brother's death? Was it?" _To Ichigo, at that moment, it kinda sounded rude, but, somehow, in one way or other, he _longed _to say the exact same words as Rukia to Inoue. Closing his eyes, he decided to change the topic. "You didn't come all the way to tell me this, did you, Inoue?"

Inoue wasn't sure how she plucked up the courage to say such words to Ichigo, but, she felt that she had to do it. Ichigo, on the other hand, couldn't deny his angered feelings for Inoue. It was just as if Rukia had said that Inoue wanted _somebody _to sympathize with her. Sensing that thought, Ichigo clenched his fists. _Could I really be thinking that Inoue thought that? _Suddenly, the phone in Inoue's dress pocket got considerably heavier and she frowned. Could she hesitate by not giving the phone to Ichigo after all? Moreover, she didn't want Ichigo to save Rukia. Can she be so selfish to hide her inner desires? What should she do? Should she hide it?

* * *

**A/N: Is it me or are things getting hotter in the 'Rukia kidnapping' arc? Now, what will happen? Any guesses? :D What will Inoue do? Will she hand the phone? Will Ichigo go according to Ishida's plan or will everything fall apart due to Inoue's actions? Will she remember somebody's life is at stake here, in this case or will her obsession of Ichigo lead her away? Keep your eyes glued, everyone! XD **

**IchiRuki01, signing out. **


	53. Giving up & Conered

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **I lost count of the number of chapters. O_O This chapter involves Inoue's dilenma, Sakura stepping in to corner Inoue, Rukia in the other world and a little is revealed of Ishida and Sasuke's relationship.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress: **

**chalzin-san: **You wish you could make out with Sasuke, don't you? XD I somehow can know your gender by that. LOL XDXD I'm fine with Inoue's abilities and everything, but, it's just... I can't start to picture it if she's with Ichigo or something like that. Moreover, in this situation, though, I really admit Inoue is too OOC. XDXD Love you lots too! XD

**XXXichirukiXXX: **Well, I don't really hate Inoue, but, this situation calls for it, I guess... After this chapter, I think her obsession for Ichigo will grow more and more as I have planned though. :D Thanks for reviewing, this is the first time I saw you! XDI started to slightly hate Inoue when she's mind-raping Ichigo in his bedroom, that almost kiss. LOL .

**kyurikochan: **Cliffies provides suspense. That's why I like to _write _them. But _reading _cliffies makes me _pissed as hell. _LOL XDXD

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**Beta-san:** Betaing my chapters and making them out to be more greater in my sense. _I love you! XD_

**XXXichirukiXXX: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Favourite Stories' List

* * *

It was the _nth _time that Ichigo had muttered apologies to Rukia, and, it was the _nth _time that Rukia had reassured him. "I'm sorry, Rukia… I'm really, really sorry…" It was as if Ichigo's mind knew what happened and what had he done, though there was no way he would have known.

Smiling a weak smile, Rukia noticed Inoue was nowhere to be found. Deeming this as the only chance, she looked sternly up to Ichigo. "Ichigo…" Whenever she spoke, her throat would hurt, but it was probably the last chance she would get to tell Ichigo. This time, Rukia felt that it was _her _voice speaking now as she spoke the next words. It seemed as if she was in peace with the situation and she smiled. "Ichigo, listen to me…"

Ichigo looked up, his eyes red from crying. "Rukia…?"

"I arrived here, after the world ended. And, because I was so lonely, I created you, Ichigo." Ichigo nodded and held a look of gratefulness. Ruffling his orange hair, Rukia smiled her weak smile. "Do you know there's a type of rumor, Ichigo…?" Ichigo stayed silent. "It is rumored that if a boy and girl stayed together after the world ended, they will be together forever…?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Rukia…"

Rukia maintained her smile. "We weren't able to make that rumor come true, Ichigo." Ichigo lowered his head as if in shame and Rukia let out the sound of a giggle. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, silly Ichigo." Ichigo glanced up in surprise. "I know you promised me to bring me out of this world…" Ichigo met Rukia's gaze as blood dripped out of Rukia's lips. "But, you don't have to keep that promise any longer."

"What…!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Rukia, we promised…!"

Rukia shook her head as every movement hurts like a dagger being pierced through her chest. "Bring Inoue-san… Out of this world."

With that sentence said, the whole room shook.

* * *

Flash stepping to meet Inoue, Sakura was almost able to meet Inoue but saw Ichigo and her talking. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation, she hid behind a pole and listened in to the conversation.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"I was just bored and decided to take a walk…" _Liar… _"And, guess what, I found you here!"

"Oh? What a coincidence it is." _Does Ichigo-san not want to talk to Inoue-san…? _

"I heard from Tatsuki-chan." _It must be about the incident that almost took Ichigo-san's Mom away. But, why do I have a bad feeling…? _

"What did Tatsuki say to you now...?"

"Tatsuki-chan told me what happened on June 14th." _As I thought… That Tatsuki… _Sakura inwardly sighed. "I think Kurosaki-kun was lucky enough..." _Now, I'm interested to hear Inoue-san's reasons. _

"Why do you think so, Inoue?"

"Because Kurosaki-kun's Mom never died, did she...?" _That may be a valid point of Inoue-san, but, I'm sure that Ichigo-san would have a negative reaction to Inoue-san's valid point. _

"Yeah, she didn't..." _Wow, I'm surprised Ichigo-san didn't lash out as usual. _

"But, Sora-Nii did..." _Seriously, Inoue-san, what did you expect Ichigo-san to react after speaking that Sora died? _"I saw Sora-nii dying right in front of me... The blood were all over his face and his eyes were lifeless..." _To think that she thought of talking such a topic to Ichigo-san... _

"You didn't come all the way to tell me this, did you, Inoue?" _Ichigo-san's thinking of changing the topic. _

It was a few more moments of silence and Sakura eyed the dress pocket of Inoue's, at her dress pocket and Inoue making no move to take it. Frowning, Sakura pleaded Inoue to take the right actions, at least for once. _Inoue-san… Rukia's in danger… It involves a life's stake… Please… Make the right choice… _Inoue stood there, seeming to hesitate about giving the phone to Ichigo as she switched gazes between Ichigo and her dress pocket. _What should I do…? _"Inoue…?"

Ichigo's calling had snapped her out for a moment before answering. "Huh…?"

_Did I vocie it too harshly…? I can't forget Inoue's a fragile person though… _"You were spaced out for a moment." Ichigo explained before going near Inoue. "You okay there?" Inoue only nodded her head as a response. "Um…" An awkward silence filled the space. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way…"

In a fast pace, Inoue shook her head. "No, you didn't…!" Ichigo stayed silent, still feeling the anger but never really saying it out. "Um…" Ichigo glanced at Inoue, wondering whether she has any words more. Closing her eyes, she made her decisin. "I ought to get home now."

"Oh?" _Seriously, what motive does Inoue have by coming here and talking to me? _

Sakura frowned deeply. _Ishida sent her on this mission. Is she going to fail Ishida and have Rukia's life in danger? _"Yeah, so, I should be going…" Ichigo had a confused gaze on, hoping Inoue to meet his gaze and probably tell him what was going on. Unfortunately, Inoue's never met his gaze and seemingly backed away. "I have to go now." With that, the phone as if weighing a ton, she closed her eyes, trying to push the guilt down and walked the opposite direction, Ichigo staring at her retreating back with Sakura narrowing her eyes. _You asked for this, Inoue-san…_

* * *

The words said echoed in Ichigo's mind but he didn't have time to process the words in his mind before he room shook, as if having an earthquake. Glancing around panickly, he cradled Rukia closer to him. "What are you saying, Rukia…! I couldn't leave you…"

Rukia's smile faded and her hands struggled to hold onto Ichigo's face as her vision slowly blurred. "Ichigo, I don't have much time left…" Ichigo wanted to protest by telling Rukia to shut up, but, Rukia made the first step by putting her fingers to his lips, immediately silencing him. "Listen, Ichigo…" Ichigo nodded and Rukia let a brief smile cross her features. "We promised each other to get out of this world, I know that…" Ichigo only nodded his head as a response. "But, each of us have our duties to fufill…"

"What…?"

"I have to stay here." Rukia said and this only caused the snow to fall harder, going into a blizzard and the room to shake even wilder. Seeing Ichigo about to protest, Rukia put her fingers in front of his lips once more. "This world would cease to exist if I don't stay here." Ichigo went silent. "You, on the other hand, should leave." Ichigo wanted to talk but Rukia interrupted him. "Take Inoue-san and leave."

"No, I couldn't…!"

Stern violet eyes pierced amber. "If you don't, do you want to perish with Inoue-san?" Ichigo widened his eyes. "If you stay here any longer, you will perish, together with Inoue-san. That's what they meant by 'Together Forever'. If you don't want to…"

* * *

Sakura stepped out of her hiding place. "Inoue-san."

Inoue widened her eyes. "Sakura-san… Why are you here…?"

"I was being asked to call you by Sasuke."

Instead of feeling nervous, a sense of relief rushed through Inoue's body before she smiled a bright smile. "Is it so? Let's go then!"

Inoue had begun to pull Sakura away when Sakura held Inoue's hand. "Hold on, Inoue-san." Two confused gazes met Sakura and Sakura turned to face Ichigo. "Ichigo-san, I thought it ws appropriate for me to tell you that I overheard the conversation between you and Inoue-san." Ichigo clenched his fists once again. _What was today? Pissing-Ichigo-Kurosaki-off day? _Sakura observed Ichigo's reaction towards her words and glanced at Inoue who was having a 'I-can't-believe-you' expression on. "In case you were thinking of me spreading it around…" Ichigo glanced up. "I won't."

"What…?" Ichigo looked at Sakura. "But… Why…?"

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she glanced at Ichigo. "Which kind of nurse did you take me for, Ichigo-san? The kind of nurse who spreads rumors around the school?" Ichigo remained silent. "My job in KaraKura High is just to treat the wounded ones, that's all. Anything out of that boundary isn't my business."

Ichigo immediately relieved but was suspicious of why was Sakura here. "Sakura-san, is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Sakura smiled. "As I said, I was just asked by Sasuke to retrieve Inoue-san, that's all." Inoue glanced at Sakura, before backing away more. She knew she was selfish, but, what kind of harm could Rukia had gone into? Surey not life-threatening, right…? "Inoue-san…?" Inoue snapped out of her trance. "Don't you have something to give to Ichigo-san?"

Ichigo glanced at Inoue. "You do?"

Inoue knew she was cornered by both Sakura and Ichigo, but, still, she was not willing to give the phone Ishida handed over to her to Ichigo. She had a bad feeling everything would go to waste if she handed over the phone. She closed her eyes, wanting the feeling of guilt to be washed away. She desperately hoped…

It can be washed away.

* * *

"What happened to Rukia, Ishida?" Sasuke shouted as they ran.

"I don't know the exact details, but, I only know it can be only one guy who did this to Rukia." Ishida replied.

"Honestly, Ishida, it doesn't take a _genius _to figure that out."

Ishida rolled his eyes at Sasuke's statement. "Then, why don't you think, idiot?"

A glaring contest began.

* * *

Clutching her shoulders, she willed heself not to shake as she thought of the phone. Sakura narrowed her eyes. Inoue's decision could either _harm _or _save _Rukia. Waiting patiently, she attempted to walk near Inoue. "Sakura-san." Sakura turned to glance at Ichigo. "Before we proceed, my I ask a question?"

"Sure, what do you want to ask, Ichigo-san?" Ichigo was silent before Sakura sighed. "Ichigo-san, if I'm correct, you wanted to know why the nurse of Karakura High won't go around to spread a rumor that would hit a student's emotional state?" Ichigo only nodded and Sakura sighed. "I told you, Ichigo-san, I _am not that kind of nurse. _But, even though if I was, I probably wouldn't spread it all around the school, that is."

* * *

"If you don't want to perish…" Rukia glanced up at Ichigo. "Leave now, get out of this world and live a happy life with Inoue-san."

Ichigo was getting desperate by now. "Don't you get it, Rukia? I cant just leave you alone!"

Still in the position of Ichigo hugging her, she whispered. "What about Inoue-san…?"

Ichigo widened his eyes. "I…"

"You chose to be with Inoue-san for these few days." This made Ichigo glance back at Inoue. "And, by choosing her, you have to stick through with that decision of yours."

"But…"

"Even if we manage to get out of this world…" The room began shaking wilder and Rukia closed her eyes tightly. "You won't be happy woth me. And, all I wanted…" Rukia fixed his gaze on Ichigo. "Is for you to be happy. So, go…" Ichigo stood up. "And… Don't ever turn back."

* * *

"Moreover, I witnessed second-hand of that situation, just a lot worse than your case." Ichigo widened his eyes. _A lot worse…? Mom almost dying was already an emotional state for me… But, worse…? It must be hell… _Sakura glanced at Ichigo to know he was curious and smiled. "Sasuke's parents died when he was at a very young age."

* * *

**A/N: Sasuke's death of parents is revealed by Sakura to Ichigo! Would Ichigo ask for more? What would happen to Rukia, Ichigo and Inoue in the other world? Would Ichigo give up Rukia like that and go with Inoue? How about Inoue having a dilenma? Will she eventuallhy hand Ichigo the phone and atone for her guilty or will she bring it deep within her heart and let Rukia be killed? Lots of questions! In the enxt chapter, we go to a simple arc of 'A Glimpse Of The past'. 4 chapters in total. I hope everybody enjoys it as well as I do. :D **

**IchiRuki01, signing out. **


	54. A Glimpse Of The Past I  Beginning

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **I lost count of the number of chapters. O_O This chapter involves Sasuke's past, the other world, the dilenma and so on. XD

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

**kyurikochan: **Hope you like this update. XD

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**Beta-san:** Betaing my chapters and making them out to be more greater in my sense. _I love you! XD_

* * *

_The academy had closed for the official day of the weekend and Sasuke smiled brightly, wondering what was waiting for him back in the house. He could just imagine his brother, mother, and father all brightly welcoming back him in and he smiled slightly at that. As soon as he turned the corner after exiting the school, a raven-haired girl met him. "Yo, Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke beamed at the girl meeting him. "Rukia!" Both of them briefly hugged a little before smiling slightly. "How's your lesson going along in the Shinigami Academy, Rukia?"_

_Rukia smiled this time. "There were a few tests going on and I pretty much excel at Kido, the teachers stated."_

_"Wow!" 5-year-old Sasuke exclaimed, not knowing that his opinion of Rukia would be changed a few minutes later, throughout his whole life. "Your Kido skills must be excellent!"_

_Rukia shrugged, as she was never one to boast about her abilities. "I guess so…" Turning to face Sasuke, she eyed him from head to toe. "What about you, Sasuke…? What do you excel in?"_

_This time, it was Sasuke who shrugged and beamed at the same time. "I'm really excited to see my new abilities!"_

_Rukia was confused. "New abilities…? Don't tell me you are gaining a Shikai or Bankai that fast!"_

_Sasuke's face, hearing this, beamed even brighter. "No, it's something more than that!"_

_"Oh?" Now, Rukia was interested. "What kind of ability is that, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke put a finger on his chin, seemingly pondering the question. "I don't know yet since Kakashi-sensei hadn't told me. But, it sounds awesome!" As Rukia brightened her eyes, Sasuke went into explaining. "Kakashi-sensei didn't tell me much, only said that I will be able to predict the enemies' movement!"_

_Rukia nodded her head in approval. "That seems a very awesome ability, Sasuke." Sasuke brightly smiled at that. But, somehow, Rukia found Sasuke's sentence very wrong, for some odd reason. Searching her mind for the wrongness in his sentence, Rukia suddenly found it and can't help but widen her eyes at what Sasuke spoke. "Wait, Hatake Kakashi is your teacher in the academy…?"_

_Sasuke looked at Rukia weirdly and scratched his head. "Is there something wrong with that, Rukia?"_

_Rukia glanced at Sasuke with a look that had an 'Are-you-serious' look as she sweat-dropped. By that look, Sasuke knew he wouldn't get an answer from Rukia but a voice traveled to Sasuke's ears. "There's something definitely wrong with that freak being your teacher, Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Rukia and Sasuke glanced at the guy speaking before Rukia smiled, a nod in acknowledgment of the person while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You are the freak!"_

_"What makes you think I'm a freak compared to Hatake Kakashi?"_

_Struggling to find words that could describe the guy in front of him as a freak, Sasuke searched his mind for words. "Because you are…" Sasuke hesitated. "You are… a nerd!"_

_Both Rukia and the guy looked at him with the same expression and the guy with raven-haired was the one who voiced out his feelings. "Please, brush up your English."_

_Sasuke immediately defended himself. "My English is perfectly fine, thank you very much!"_

_Rukia sighed._ Boys…

* * *

"What do you mean by worse, Sakura-san?"

Sakura simply smiled. "If, one day, you get to meet with Sasuke, he may tell you." When Ichigo looked at her, she shrugged. "It's simply not my story to tell." By that, the conversation ended and Sakura gaze was brought back to Inoue once again. She was still in the same position but the distance between both of them and Inoue was much greater than before. "Inoue-san…" Inoue glanced at Sakura. "Ishida-san entrusted you this task." Inoue gazed at Sakura. "Do you want to betray his trust to you?"

Within moments, tears were found streaming Inoue's cheeks. "What exactly happened, Sakura-san…?"

Sakura didn't graze Ichigo with an answer but only fixed her gaze on Inoue. "Inoue-san, this is a life-threatening case you are hiding there." Inoue widened her eyes. "Every second that you are holding that phone in your hands, somebody might be dead any second."

* * *

_As Rukia was walking home, she was beyond at the two annoyed voice buzzing behind her like two freaking buzzing bees._

_"Rukia, tell the nerd that my English is perfectly fine!"_

_"Please, Rukia doesn't have to tell to know that I excel in English."_

_"And, how would you know that, you nerd?"_

_"Because, dear Sasuke, a nerd literally means that he is studying through day and night. To all that studying, of course my results would excel and I would be better in English."_

_Rukia rubbed her forehead in frustration._ This is getting overboard…

_"Rukia!"_

_"Please, don't bother Rukia, will you…?" Rukia rubbed her forehead once again and rolled her eyes. "She had enough of your voice in class, did you expect her to listen to your voice even after class?"_

_"Same with your voice, bastard!"_

_"Please, Rukia doesn't even get to hear me in class because I don't interact with her. So, how can she be annoyed with my voice…?" The guy who had raven hair arrogantly said. "Although she hears your voice chattering throughout the whole class everyday, though."_

_Rukia felt a vein pop instantly. Although it was true he rarely talked to Rukia and he would only talk when necessary and after school, she felt extremely annoyed by the two of them. Deciding to clear her thoughts, she decided to close her eyes and continued walking forward. But, unfortunately, fate had no such plans for her today as they begun bickering once again._

* * *

"Life-threatening case?" Ichigo snapped his eyes over to Sakura. "What exactly is going on, Sakura-san?"

As usual, Sakura didn't grace Ichigo with an answer as her gaze was fixed with Inoue. "Inoue-san…" Sakura didn't know what inspired Inoue back to the right track, but she was shocked as tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Inoue-san, I didn't mean to voice that…"

Inoue interrupted Sakura by shaking her head. "No, it's not your fault, Sakura-san." Sakura glanced up at Inoue in surprise. Somehow, she felt that, with Inoue like that, she wasn't just going to give up. "I was too selfish and held on to what's not mine." Sakura seemed to have heard this voice somewhere, she just couldn't remember where at that time. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san, to have made you worry."

Sakura found Inoue's sentence stated the wrong way, but didn't bother to correct it. "I wasn't the one worrying though…" Taking her personal phone in her hands, Sakura speed-dialed Ishida's number and put the phone on speaker, sensing Inoue's dangerous aura.

* * *

_"Rukia, you don't find my voice annoying, do you…?" Sasuke asked with a pouting voice._

_"It's common sense to feel that when a voice keeps talking to you constantly throughout class, it's common sense to feel annoyed."_

_"Rukia!" Sasuke whined childishly._

_I'm the one being annoyed by both of your antics… Rukia, at this point, was beyond annoyed… No, screw annoyed, she was beyond pissed now. Both of them were quarrelling like –year-old kids in a park, which Rukia wouldn't deny they are 5 years old, but still… This. Is. Outrageous. Rukia sighed before continuing walking forward again, ignoring what both of them were bickering._

_"Rukia, tell me you find my voice pleasant!"_

_"Rukia, go on, tell him how annoying of a boy he is."_

_A vein popped._

_"Rukia, this guy is wrong, isn't he?"_

_"Please, I'm the boy prodigy of the whole class. Everyone knows I'm right."_

_Another vein popped. Seriously, what was she?_ Their freaking mother…?

* * *

Sasuke and Ishida ran side-by-side, silent for a while. It was Sasuke who had found the situation awkward and started the conversation. "So, how's your life after so many years of separation?"

Ishida, in response, smirked. "I can see you still have a duck's feet of your hair."

Sasuke fumed. "Why do you always say that against my hair? It has done nothing to you!"

Ishida shrugged. "It has done nothing against me, but it sure as hell had annoyed me a lot when we were young." Glaring at Ishida and causing Ishida to glare back, Sasuke silent laughed. Ishida glanced at Sasuke knowingly. "Are we both thinking of the same thing?"

"I have missed this kind of heartfelt conversation, Ishida." Ishida only nodded. "But…"

"Something seems to be missing from this equation." Both of them said in unison.

"Then…" Ishida smiled. "… I believe it's time we try to make this equation correct." Sasuke only smiled in response. It was, at that instant, Ishida's phone rang. Taking his phone while halting their steps, Ishida took the call. "Hello…?"

* * *

_"Rukia!"_

_"Go on, Rukia, tell him."_

_Another vein popped and it was the final straw. Fake coughing to get their attention, Rukia voiced out her opinions. "Firstly, we are in a Shinigami Academy. Please tell me, how are there English in a freaking Shinigami Academy? Secondly, I absolutely love both of your voices…" With that sentence, Rukia continued walking forward._

_At first, Rukia found it weird that silence surrounded her for a while, but she resisted the temptation to look back and look what are they doing. It was until the bickering began once again that she felt ever so tempted to be violent on them. "See, what did I tell you? There's no English in the Shinigami Academy!"_

_"You so didn't tell me that."_

_"I so did!"_

_"You didn't."_

_"I did!"_

_"You didn't."_

_Rukia wanted to face palm herself badly, hearing the bickering. But, she had enough common sense not to and sighed. But, her common sense was immediately swept away when Sasuke popped up in front of her out f nowhere. "Rukia, you can't say that you love both our voices! You must say out one of our names!" Out of reflexes, Rukia hit Sasuke on the head. "Owie!" The other guy smirked; causing Rukia to glare at him which he only smirked wider. "Why did you hit me, Ru-ki-ah?"_

_This only served to annoy Rukia, as she sighed and rolled her eyes, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Sasuke. Reflexes…" Fake coughing a little bit once more; she went on her way once again only to hear bickering once more._

_"Rukia!"_

_"I told you, she doesn't like you."_

_Rukia sighed._

* * *

As Rukia opened her eyes for the third time, she found herself back in that creepy room, not with Ichigo and Inoue anymore, her still bounded with chains. Tiredly raising her eyes to the attacker before her, she looked at the creepy face once more and didn't speak; only stared. "Did you have fun in there, Rukia-chan…?" Rukia didn't know why, but Urahara flashed through her mind. Smiling at the fond memory, she failed to realize how that guy was frowning when Rukia was smiling. "It seems that you had absolute fun in there, didn't you?"

Rukia didn't respond, but, hearing his voice, suddenly wildly pulled on the chains, wanting to be freed, ignoring Shirayuki's protest._ "Rukia-sama, what's wrong?"_ Rukia didn't grace Shirayuki with an answer._ "Rukia-sama, answer me! What's wrong?"_

Only continuing to wildly pull on the chains, wanting to be freed badly, she didn't grace her Zanpakutou with an answer. Instead, every protest Shirayuki made, Rukia only pulled harder at the chains, as if wanting to be freed desperately. "You have finally realized what happened to you, Kuchiki Rukia?"

His words only caused Rukia to pull on the chains harder, wanting to be freed. _"Rukia-sama, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I won't be able to help you out of this mess!"_ Shirayuki desperately pleaded._ "You were unconscious for a few minutes, and when you opened your eyes, you wildly thrashed around! What exactly happened? What did you experience?"_

Shirayuki's protest only caused Rukia to thrash wilder and she closed her eyes tightly, wanting all those voices to go away, wanting the last of the moment she had in that world to fade away. Tears swelled in her eyes as she stopped thrashing are reminisced the very last moment of that world with Ichigo and Inoue.

* * *

As both Ichigo and Inoue stepped through the portal with smiles on their faces, Rukia somehow knew she had done the right thing. Clutching her shoulders, as if something in great pain was engulfing her, she laid on the ground, not moving, as the room resembled something of an earthquake. All the things were pretty much jumbled up and all the things were in a mess. "My dearest Rukia, you have made your decision."

"Yes, that always had been my decision right from the start. I will be happy when Ichigo is happy, no matter who is he with."

"And, if that's your decision, you must bear the consequences included."

Before Rukia could even process the words the mysterious figure, a dagger was pierced through Rukia's neck. As her vision slowly blurred to nothingness, her world turning to nothing but blackness a third time, it was at that instant where Rukia was sure nobody could hear her, she said the 3 words that she should have said to Ichigo long ago. "I love you, Ichigo…"

* * *

Snapping open her eyes, relieving of this certain memory which just happened moments ago, only served to snap Rukia apart as she pulled at the chains harder, her reiatsu going haywire and in a panicking mode. _"Rukia-sama!"_

* * *

_Screw annoyed, screw pissed. Seriously, now what Rukia Kuchiki wanted would be to get out of both of their sights as soon as possible. Sighing a bit, she sighed deeply. But, that was the instant they started bickering again. "Rukia, tell this nerdy guy you love me more!"_

_"Please, Rukia doesn't have to tell me for I know she loves more than you, duck feet."_

_Sasuke fumed. "You-!"_

_Rukia rubbed her forehead. They were exactly just like 5 years old, which, once again, Rukia wouldn't admit the fact that they are indeed 5 years old. Anyway, that was not the point. They are just like 5 years old, seeking their Mother's attention. Rukia sighed deeply. It was at this point of time that Shirayuki chose to talk. "Rukia-sama, you mustn't forget that they are 5 years old and have more energy than others."_

_Mentally rolling her eyes at the person that's speaking, Rukia grumbled under her breath. "You sound like you are mocking me, Shirayuki."_

_Shirayuki made a giggling sound. "How can I when I'm just a voice in your head, Rukia-sama?"_

_From who-knows-when, Rukia had a weird voice inside her head, often offering her advice when she was in trouble, no matter in terms of fighting or others. And, by who-knows-when, Rukia had accustomed to the voice inside her head for a while now. "Precisely because you are in my head, you know I can't do anything against you."_

_"Haha, very funny." Shirayuki snickered._

_Rukia mentally rolled her eyes at Shirayuki and tried her best to block out the two voices that was as annoying as ever._

* * *

Every person who knows Rukia felt the change of reiatsu. It was like a madman, thrashing wildly while causing people who can sense reiatsu in a weak state. Surprisingly, the first one who sensed it was Kurosaki Ichigo. Gasping suddenly, Ichigo kneeled down and clutch his chest, as if sensing something really heavy and sweats began pouring down. Sakura, who was by Ichigo's side, saw Ichigo's reaction and was by Ichigo's side in an instant. "Ichigo-san, what's wrong?" Ichigo gave no reaction as he panted heavily and Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Ichigo-san, did you sense something wrong?"

"A…" Sakura waited patiently. "A heavy feeling…"

"A heavy feeling…?" Sakura asked, not sure what Ichigo was talking about at all.

"A heavy feeling… That belongs to Rukia-sensei."

Sakura widened her eyes. How the hell can Ichigo-san sense these kind of things? Closing her eyes and beside Ichigo's side, Sakura tried to sense Rukia's reiatsu. Expectedly, it was a lot different from last time. The thread was now flapping wildly, like something's choking it and it was struggling to get free. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Something's happening to Rukia."

Panic rose to Ichigo's heart all of a sudden. "What do you mean, Sakura-san?"

"Just what I meant. Something's happening to Rukia."

Glancing at Sakura, Ichigo didn't know where he had that courage from, but out of instincts, Ichigo grabbed the red thread. With that, the thread seemed to have relaxed, soothing onto Ichigo's touch. Sakura widened her eyes at this scene. Perhaps, things could look better after all… Sakura knew what's to be expected next as the thread slowly disappeared from Ichigo's hands, transforming into a small butterfly. "Eh…?" Ichigo was confused.

_This game again, Rukia…?_ Sakura deeply sighed as she glanced at Ichigo. "Ichigo-san, you must follow the butterfly." Ichigo cast a confused gaze at Sakura. "This butterfly will lead you to Rukia." Ichigo widened his eyes at that. "And, if you find Rukia…"

Ichigo turned to Sakura, wondering whether she had anything more to say. When it was clear that she didn't, Ichigo lifted a finger, letting the butterfly land. With that, he started to follow the butterfly and Inoue, watching the demonstration of the threads demonstrated by Sakura could have sworn that she heard Sakura whisper.

_"If you find Rukia, Ichigo-san, please protect her…"_

* * *

_"Rukia!"_

_When will the voices stop…? Oh god… Rukia sighed deeply as she rubbed her forehead. "Rukia-sama, you know you love our voices."_

_"Argh, not you too! And, for your own sake, Shirayuki, shut up!" It was weird that Rukia only dared to shout at Shirayuki and not Sasuke and the other guy._

_Glancing at the watch on his hands, Sasuke seemed to realize that it was late enough. "Oh, look how late it has been!" Rukia and the other guy glanced at him weirdly. "I should get going."_

_"You are just returning home to brush up your English."_

_Sasuke fumed once more. "That's an insult, nerd!"_

_"As I said, there's no English in a freaking Shinigami Academy…"_

_The others seemed to realize the mistake as they smiled sheepishly while Rukia rolled her eyes. "So, I ought to go now!"_

_Rukia and the guy waved to Sasuke as Sasuke practically skipped off. Smiling, Rukia continued on her way home. "I don't how you can be friends with that guy, Rukia."_

_Glancing at the guy beside her, Rukia frowned playfully. "I should be the one saying that." Glancing at her confusedly, Rukia tried to explain. "I don't get how both of you can bicker so much to the point it gets annoying."_

_"Because he's annoying."_

_Rukia shook her head. "If you get to know him, you will learn to appreciate him."_

_He looked away. "As if." Giggling out of character, Rukia's vision was slightly blurred when she felt somebody flash step past her, but, when she turned to the nearest pole, she saw a blurred image. Blinking her eyes, the man was already gone. Narrowing her eyes, she was confused, yet, staying calm. "Rukia…?"_

_"Huh…?" Rukia blinked._

_"You seem spaced out." He said in concern. "Is something bothering you?"_

_Rukia shook her head and smiled briefly. "Nope, it's nothing, let's get going on our way back home." As both of them smiled towards each other, Rukia turned to look at where the figure was headed to, and saw that the figure was headed to Sasuke's house. Furrowing her brows in concern, Rukia closed her eyes and began walking back home._

Sasuke, please be fine…


	55. A Glimpse Of The Past II  Doubts

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **I lost count of the number of chapters. O_O This chapter involves Sasuke's past, the other world, the dilenma and so on. XD

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

**kyurikochan: **Hope you like this update. XD

**chalzin-san: **Good guess and you are correct. :D

**Sessrin: **Well, I guess IchiRuki are bound to hate Orihime at some point of time though, especially in this story. XD

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**Beta-san:** Betaing my chapters and making them out to be more greater in my sense. _I love you! XD_

**pinky357: **Adding 'Healing One's Heart' to Story Alerts' Subscription.

* * *

_Sakura had walked closer to Inoue by now, her phone still on with Ishida. "Do you want to atone for your actions you made, Inoue-san?"_

_It seemed to be a brand new day for everyone in the Shinigami Academy, but… Somehow, Rukia can't shake the feeling that something had happened to Sasuke. Not helping the worried feeling, Rukia couldn't stay concentrated, not even when she's at home, even in the presence of both her parents and Byakuya-nii. Fiddling with her fingers absentmindedly, she thought of all the worst things that could happen and therefore, couldn't hear Byakuya calling out to her. "Rukia?"_

What if he got injured…?

**"Rukia, did you hear me calling out to you?" **

What if his family is endangered…?

**Taking a deep breath, Byakuya shouted. "Kuchiki Rukia!" **

_With this, Rukia jolted out of her trance and pouted deeply while elbowing Byakuya. "Are you planning to drive me to my early grave by scaring me, Byakuya-nii?" Byakuya rolled his eyes and Rukia proceeded to poke his cheeks while tiptoeing. "That was so uncalled for!" _

_Byakuya shrugged. "You were the one who were daydreaming of Shiba Kaien." _

_Despite the fact that Rukia wasn't thinking of Kaien but of Sasuke, a light shade of red crept up to her cheeks and made it seemed like she _did indeed _think of Kaien, even when she wasn't. "I so wasn't!" Rukia pouted. _

_Byakuya rolled his eyes once again and Rukia resisted the temptation to poke her own brother's eyes. Poking her cheeks, Byakuya leaned towards her. "Get rid of your blush before you deny anything." With that, a deeper blush formed and Rukia looked away and crossed her arms, as if, in annoyance. But, as her minds drifted to Sasuke, she found herself in that trance once more. "And, there she goes, daydreaming about her 'Kaien' once more." _

_To Byakuya's dismay, Rukia was paying attention this time and she pouted once more. "Byakuya-nii! That's so not true!" _

_Byakuya folded his arms. "You couldn't deny it however you want to." _

_Rukia glared, but, remembering she was in the breakfast with her parents, turned to her parents and whined. "Mom, Dad, Byakuya-nii's bullying me!" _

_Ai Kuchiki, being just beside her daughter and the first one for Rukia to whine, simply laughed. "Well, what were you thinking of, Rukia, that made you so engrossed that you didn't notice your brother calling you?" _

"_I…" _

"_Kaien." _

_Rukia glared at Byakuya. "Byakuya-nii!" _

_This response of Rukia's made the whole family laugh, and Rukia was slightly glad it relieved the tension within her. But, it didn't vanish completely and she was still worried. Did something really happen to Sasuke? If so, what was it? All of a sudden, yesterday's incident seemed so logical. Rukia frowned at that. "Rukia, what's wrong, seriously? You space out almost in a second!" _

_Rukia glanced up at Byakuya and smiled. "No, it's nothing." With fake cheerfulness, she asked her family. "Shall we continue our breakfast?"_

* * *

Both Ishida and Sasuke had halted their steps as Ishida tightened the hold on his phone but stayed silent. Sasuke glared at Ishida. "If something happens to Sakura, I won't forgive you!"

A glare went back to Sasuke. "I have absolute trust in Hime. She won't betray my trust just like that."

"Oh, really?" Sasuke mocked Ishida. "Then, what was that we heard just now? A _freaking _casual conversation?"

This statement of Sasuke's snapped Ishida and he violently pushed Sasuke away from him. "I have absolute confidence in Hime! Why can't you trust other people just for once!"

"From what we heard, the situation doesn't sound like it!" Sasuke shouted back at Ishida.

A glaring contest began as neither wanted to back down, not when Sakura's life and Ishida's confidence towards Inoue were at stake. Ishida's fist clenched as the phone's conversation of Sakura and Inoue was still going on.

**Please, Hime… Make the right decision… For once…**

* * *

Pulling wildly on the chains once more with Shirayuki's protest going futile, Rukia felt horrible. She had a brief idea what happened to her, but… To this extent of pain, it was horrible. As a whip was taken out, Rukia widened her eyes. Was there no ending to this torture of hers? Glancing out at the sky, Rukia saw that it was nearing sunset right now. As the sky was a mix of orange and purple, it somehow reminded her of herself and… Ichigo. Rukia briefly wondered why. "_Rukia-chan, _do you want to have a taste of this whip?"

Rukia already knew that this whip was dipped in salt water and when whipped to a person, he or she would feel extreme pain that's beyond words. This was the first time that a whip was taken out, but, as Rukia dared her weakened eyes to rise up at her relative, it was daring him. "Oh, so, you _are stubborn till the end_, huh…? Fine, I will give it to you if that's how you want it!"

With that, the first slash of whip came towards Rukia's body and caused her wounds from the long past years to reopen. But, Rukia didn't make a single sound, not even a hiss as she was whipped again and again. All Rukia did was to stare straight at the cruel man in front of her. And, ironically, Shirayuki was begging Rukia to shout. _"Rukia-sama!"_

* * *

_As Rukia thought, the breakfast was uneventful for her. It wasn't the food that was bugging her but Sasuke. As Rukia went on her way, she couldn't help but brood. And, because Rukia wasn't looking where she was going, she bumped into somebody. "Rukia?" _

_Rukia glanced up and was surprised. "Ah, sorry, didn't see you there!" _

_The guy waved his hand off dismissively. "Ah, don't worry about that, I wasn't looking where I was walking either." _

_This caught Rukia's attention. "How come?" _

_He shrugged. "There was something bothering me, that's all." _

_At his sentence, Rukia took a wild guess. "About Sasuke?" _

"_Why would you think it's about him?" _

_Rukia smiled this time. "Even though both of you bicker about useless things all the time…" Ignoring the glare the guy had on Rukia, Rukia continued. "This goes precisely to show how much both of you care for each other." _

_He snickered. "Yeah, right. As if I would care for him." _

"_Though, you can't deny it was so clearly visible the previous night." A heavy silence surrounded them. As Rukia dared to turn to glance at the guy beside her, she dared herself to ask this question. "Do you think something happened?" _

"_I don't know."_

* * *

Whips after whips were slashed at Rukia, yet, her gaze had never cast away from her supposed _'relative'_. The pain increased and Rukia felt that her whole body was on fire. But, she didn't let that fact waver her gaze. In fact, throughout all the whippings, it only served as a purpose to get out of the chains.

"Let's go back." The decision was made.

Ishida widened his eyes. "What…?"

"Let's go back."

"After we had gone so far for Rukia?" Ishida scolded Sasuke. "Are you out of your mind or something?"

"Then, what do you say we do when we heard such a conversation in your phone?"

Ishida, for once, was silent. Sighing, he was at a loss of what to do. There could be 2 ways to go about this. 1) Leave Ichigo to save Rukia and go back. _But, could Kurosaki be really to deal with this situation himself all alone? What if he fails? Shiba has already died, not Kurosaki too. Moreover, who knows what Hime's reactions would be?_ Or… 2) Continue saving Rukia. _This solution is the most risky. I may have confidence towards Hime, but Sasuke doesn't. Moreover, how much of a confidence do I have towards Hime? If it's regarding Kurosaki, then… _Ishida sighed and turned towards Sasuke, wondering what the hell was he supposed to do now. Tightening his hold on his phone once again, he finally made a decision.

* * *

In an alleyway, neither Ichigo nor the butterfly was speaking. _What was I thinking? That butterflies could speak? _Shaking his head mentally, he continued to follow the butterfly silently. But, as the butterfly reached the dead end of alleyway, it vanished. This action made Ichigo widen his eyes. "Eh…?" By now, the alleyway had to twist itself and Ichigo suddenly felt giddy. "What the hell is happening…?" He rubbed his forehead to stable himself from fainting. With this action, he failed to sense two spiritual pressures behind him and he failed to hear two persons whispering.

"He's not fainting, you know."

"_Not if you can do anything about it, idiot." _

"_I sure can." _And, one moment Ichigo was trying to stable himself from fainting, another second, he fainted due to a hit on the back of his head. _"There, I did it." _

"_You. Are. So. Not. Helping. At. All." _A pause of hesitation was heard. _"You know what's better? I can simply guess what Rukia's reaction would be." _

"_Don't you think that our appearance alone would be a super grand big surprise for Rukia?"_

"_Glad you know that." _

"_Well, what are we to do now?" _

"_Isn't it obvious?" _

In the midst of a gust of wind blowing, there were no traces of people ever being there in the alleyway.

* * *

_Being a Quincy in a Shinigami Academy was hard, Ishida knew that now. No matter where he went, there would always be looks that contains of hatred of why a person like him was here in the Shinigami Academy. Sighing, he wondered briefly why too before he clenched his fists at the thoughts of his Dad, Ishida Ryuuken. Being too deeply in thoughts, he bumped into a person. "Hey, don't you look where you are looking, dude!" _

_Being one not to care for such matters, Ishida simply stood up and walked forward without apologizing to them. And, this pissed off the other party. "Shouldn't you at least apologize, dickhead?" _

_A vein popped on Ishida's forehead and clenched his fists. He was about to show his abilities to those unknowingly seemingly arrogant people when somebody stopped him. Turning towards the said person, he noticed a short girl. "If that is so, shouldn't you apologize to this guy first?" _

"_What are you saying, Kuchiki Rukia?" _

_Ishida's brow burrowed. Who is this Kuchiki Rukia that was helping him? And, why would she? "If I saw clearly, this guy was lost in his thoughts while you purposely banged into him." The other party frowned at this. "You don't mean to bully him, do you?" _

"_Please, why would a guy of my status bully him?" _

_Rukia clenched her fists. She had really liked those who were of noble, and, this guy in front was one of them. A pity he was related to Kaien, if not… Rukia sighed, closing her eyes and frowning. "Ganju, get out of my sight." _

"_Rukia, don't think that you are a friend of Aniki that I don't dare" _

_Ganju's words were stopped by Rukia's glare. "I said… Get out of my sight." With that, Ganju scrambled off to somewhere away from Rukia. Seeing this, Rukia sighed and stood up, offering a hand to Ishida. When Ishida refused to take Rukia's hand, she shrugged. "Whatever suits you, I guess." _

_Rukia turned to walk away when Ishida spoke up for the first time in the years that he had been in Shinigami Academy. "Wait!" Rukia turned towards Ishida. "Why would you help me?" _

_Putting her fingers underneath her chin, Rukia looked at Ishida. "It isn't a crime to help a fellow classmate, right?" _

_Ishida shrugged this time. "I guess it isn't." _

"_Well, do be careful around these areas. There are many mean students in the Academy, after all." _

_Ishida gave a nod. "I will." Suddenly, Ishida remembered Rukia's words. "Wait, fellow classmate?" _

_Rukia simply laughed. "In case you hadn't noticed yet, I'm the same class as you, the one sitting the furthest from everybody." _

_Now that Ishida thought about it, there was indeed such a girl existing in class. "Isn't there always somebody near you no matter wherever you go?" _

"_You mean Sasuke?" Ishida nodded. "He's supposed to meet me here, he just went to buy something." _

_Ishida only nodded, not capable of saying anything more. For some odd reasons, Ishida felt that he just had to ask. "Do you know… What I am…?" Rukia looked at Ishida with an '_Are-you-serious_' look and laughed which Ishida fund it offensive. "What are you laughing about?" _

"_If you sense it, your reiatsu is slightly different from others. And, from there, I knew you are aiming for a different path than Shinigami." Ishida looked at Rukia but stayed silent. "I often wonder, what would a Quincy benefit of studying in a Shinigami Academy?" Ishida stared wide-eyed at her. "Don't look at me like that, I do my studies. Quincy has a passion hatred for Shinigami, don't they?" _

_Ishida shrugged. "Are you sure you are talking about the same generation?" It was Rukia's turn to look at Ishida. "Aren't you talking about my Dad, Ishida Ryuuken instead of me?" Rukia simply laughed. "Weirdly, it was also his idea to send me to the Shinigami Academy." _

"_You have a strange Dad." _

"_Certainly." _

"_Hey, Rukia!" _

_Glancing at the person who called her, Rukia somehow knew it was Sasuke and smiled. "Sasuke, what took you so freaking long?" _

_Sasuke only pouted. "The line was too long!" Rukia only rolled her eyes as Sasuke stuck out his tongue childishly. Ishida watched the exchanged and somehow, desperately wished for himself to be with them for some odd reason. "Rukia, who's this?" _

_Rukia glanced between the both of them, wondering how the hell should she introduce Ishida so that Sasuke would like him. Tapping her foot, she suddenly thought of an idea but Ishida beat her to the introductions. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ishida Uryuu, a Q…" _

"_Fellow classmate!" _

_Both of them looked at Rukia weirdly. Rukia simply smiled and shrugged. "I'm not sure I remember you though." _

_To Sasuke's response, Ishida stayed silent while Rukia could sense a hint of disappointment and mentally laughed. It was really rare that somebody would not know the highest rank in class. "I'm sure you remember him, Sasuke." _

"_Eh?" _

"_Please, you often say he's a nerd and now you say you don't remember him? As if I would believe such a lie." _

_Sasuke pouted. "I was trying to create a first impression!" _

"_And, if you continue to make first impressions while badmouthing others behind their back, you will continue to fail, Sasuke-kun." _

_Frowning, Sasuke scratched his head. "Stop with that nickname!" _

_Rukia only stuck out her tongue. Ishida, by now, had processed the word 'Nerd' inside his mind, and, he retorted. "Who's a nerd?" _

_Both Sasuke and Rukia glanced at Ishida, Sasuke finding a way to explain the situation without making it seeming too awkward while Rukia smiled inwardly. _It's gonna be fun… _"Well, you always get the first rank in class and always returns home straight after class ends, so, Sasuke thought you are a nerd!" _

"_Stop betraying me, Rukia!" _

_Rukia laughed. "Come on, let's go home together." _

_As Ishida walked beside Rukia and left Sasuke to fume about the friendship between both of them, Ishida asked. "Why did you lie to him?" _

_Rukia just smiled. "If you want to be close to others, the first step… Is to be normal." _

"_Ru-Ki-Ah! How did you get close with that nerd?" _

"_None of your business! And, freaking stop calling me by that name!" _

"_Who's a nerd?"_

* * *

Ishida smiled at the memory. "Sasuke, I have the perfect solution."

* * *

In a cave, three figures appeared. _"Well, do you think he should know the way by now since we brought him here?" _

"_Ishida did it once, he can do it too." _

"_Which planet are you on? Did you entirely forget he isn't one of us?" _

"_But, you can't deny that he has potential. Please, Zangetsu-san had already begun taking to him." _

"_Whatever, let's go." _

The two figures disappeared.

* * *

Bruises and slashes were seen clearly on Rukia's body as the culprit was seen lying on the ground, exhausted from all the whippings. Too weak to fight anymore, not with all the whippings, Rukia let her hands lay hanging just underneath the chains. Looking down at herself, the clothes torn and fleshes could be seen just inside of the whip wounds, she closed her eyes. _"Rukia-sama!" _Hearing Shirayuki, Rukia opened her eyes slightly. _"Rukia-sama, you are badly injured!" _Biting her lips, she forced herself to swallow the tears that were swelling. _"Rukia-sama…" _

**"So, you are not that strong after all…" **

The voice had returned to creepiness, the shiver had returned to Rukia and it only increased when the guy came closer. Turning to look at the chins, the feelings swelled inside her once more. The bad feelings she had since the starting of the 'kidnapping' had begun, and, the increasing feeling of wanting to get freed began once more. _"Rukia-sama, what's wrong!" _

As the previous times, she didn't grace her with an answer but only pulled on the chains harder. _Shouldn't the chains be losing its grip by now? But, maybe not, especially with a binding Kido… But, I have to get out; I definitely have to… _With this thought in mind, the chains got pulled harder. _Please, loosen the grips… Please… _The next sentence spoken by the man made Rukia freeze and stop her movements. "Do you know what I want to do _next, Rukia-chan_?"

His face came creepily close to her and Rukia widened her eyes before leaning away, seemingly getting an idea. But, before she could, the guy had placed his hands and turned Rukia _gently _towards him. "Why are you so afraid of _me, Rukia-chan_?" Rukia only glared and pulled on the chains harder, hearing the next statement.

"Don't struggle. I promise you, _I will be gentle." _


	56. A Glimpse Of The Past III  Broken Bonds

**Disclaimer:** If I ever own Bleach or Naruto, Rukia and Ichigo will be together and Orihime wouldn't even exist LOL :D And, Aizen would be the matchmaker of Rukia and Ichigo and Naruto would have been together with Sasuke. *Shrugs*

**Warning:** OOC-ness, angst, mystery, slight romance

**A/N: **I lost count of the number of chapters. O_O This chapter involves the continuation of Sasuke's past, Ishida listening to the conversation of Sakura and Inoue, Rukia's progress of the kidnapping, last but not least, Ichigo continuation of his journey.

* * *

**Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

**XXXichirukiXXX: **I hope you like this chapter as well although it's been a week or more. :D

**Mari: **I knew you were clever enough to figure that out, Mari. :D Rukia's kidnapping was supposed to make the readers tense anyway. And, the few chapters will only become tenser, I hlope. Well, in terms to Ishida, Rukia, Ichigo and Inoue, it will, I guess. XD

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**Beta-san:** Betaing my chapters and making them out to be more greater in my sense. _I love you! XD_

* * *

When Ichigo finally came to, he glanced around his surroundings and founds that he was in front of a cave. "Eh… When did I arrive here…? The last I remembered, I was in an alleyway…" Glancing in front of him, he could see the butterfly was still in front of him, but looked slightly… Angered…? Seriously, can a butterfly make that kind of expression? But, what the butterfly did shocked Ichigo out of his life.

The butterfly flapped its wings fast, as if paranoid and angered about something. It proceeds to fly towards Ichigo's finger, which Ichigo lifted confusedly, wondering what the butterfly was doing. The closer it got to Ichigo's finger, the faster its wings are flapping, as if wanting Ichigo to hurry. Ichigo, as if understanding the butterfly, only nodded and walked forward, but the butterfly didn't. Glancing back at the butterfly, Ichigo tilted his head. _"I'm not supposed to go inside that cave."_

"But, if you don't, who will accompany me to Rukia…?"

_"There will be another butterfly who will escort you. I believe the others are about to come here to rescue Rukia-sama too, no matter how the circumstances might be."_

"Circumstances? Others? What are you talking about?"

_"No time to have casual talks with me now. Just follow onto the path in front and if you meet any difficulties. When you get lost somehow in that cave, think of the one… Which you want to treasure most."_

Ichigo didn't know why, but, when the butterfly said that particular sentence, a particular girl with a ponytail flashed through Ichigo's mind. Shaking the thoughts, he nodded. "I will, thanks for your advice."

With that reassurance, the butterfly vanished and Ichigo was left alone, the cave in front of him.

* * *

_Both Rukia and Ishida had reached their class now, and, the first thing they did was to search for Sasuke. And, they found him, in an isolated place from the rest of the students. Rukia and Ishida glanced at each other knowingly before Rukia dared to walk forward, greeting him the usual way. "Yo, Sasuke!"_

_Rukia's smile immediately faded as Sasuke glanced at Rukia, her eyes widening. She noticed that a look of hatred was glanced from Sasuke's eye to her. She stood frozen, not knowing what to do._ Did I do something? Why would Sasuke glance at me with hatred in his eyes?_ "Sasuke…?"_

_On the other hand, whenever Sasuke glanced at Rukia, she would have the image of yesterday's scene in front of him. Bodies with blood, eyes opening, staring at him that made him scream. Furthermore, nobody was left alive except him. He clenched his fists. And, the one calling him was the mastermind of it all._ **"Don't come near me, Kuchiki Rukia."**

_To say that Rukia was shocked was an understatement. Being friends with Sasuke for so many years, there was never once he had used this tone against her. Halting her steps, she stood still. But, after a few seconds, she attempted walking forward once more. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" The feeling was increasing now, something bad had indeed happened to Sasuke, and it was bad to the extent that he isolated himself. "Did something happen yesterday?"_

_Once again, a glare of hatred was sent towards Rukia's way and Rukia almost stopped but forced herself to smile and walk forward with a sense of fake cheerfulness. But, something unexpectedly happened which caught Rukia off guard. Sasuke leaped off his place and sent a punch through Rukia's tummy._ **"You murderer!"**

_None of the movements Sasuke did processed in Rukia's mind except one sentence._ 'You murderer!' _Did somebody die? Who… How…? Her back eventually banging the wall, Rukia struggled to stand up. "What are you talking about, Sasuke? Who murdered who?"_

_Sasuke wasn't sure how the next words formed in his mind, but, it just did._ **"Your whole family are murderers!"**

_With that particular sentence, Rukia snapped._

* * *

"You know something, Sakura-san?" Sakura looked up at Inoue. "Between me and Kurosaki-kun… Everything was fine until she popped up out of nowhere, claiming to be the homeroom teacher of our class."

"That's a false statement in itself, Inoue-san." Inoue remained silent but till didn't raise her gaze up. "Rukia was a teacher long ago even when Ichigo-san transferred. Therefore, that statement isn't valid."

"Everything seemed to be fine until she popped up out of nowhere!" Sakura could see that Inoue was getting desperate now. "Me and Kurosaki-kun could be a couple for all I know had it not been for her!" Inoue clutched the phone in her dress pocket.

Sakura dared herself to walk forward. "Inoue-san, how would you know…?" Inoue glanced at Sakura. "How would you know that Ichigo-san and you could as well be a couple if not for Rukia?"

"It's true isn't it? It's because of her that Kurosaki-kun and I…"

"How do you know…?" Sakura interrupted her. "Do you even believe Ichigo-san has feelings for you?" Inoue wanted to protest. "How would you know, it's not out of pity that he's caring for you?"

"I know that's not it!"

"And, I will ask again, how do you know, Inoue-san?" The answers flew out of Inoue's mind, as she couldn't think of anything. "Did you ask Ichigo-san about it?"

"I just know, Sakura-san! And, that's precisely why I won't hand Kurosaki-kun the phone!"

Sakura was slightly angered now but was not willing to betray her emotion. Taking a deep breath, she asked. "Inoue-san, what makes you so sure that Ichigo-san will reciprocate your feelings at all?"

"Once I get rid of Rukia-sensei, I know Kurosaki-kun will be mine."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and seemingly backed away, deeming Inoue to be dangerous now. Sakura, at that moment, had no idea why Inoue seemed to be possessive. "You should know love doesn't work that way, Inoue-san."

"I don't care!" Inoue shouted. "I just want Rukia-sensei gone!"

* * *

**"Don't talk about my family like that!"**_ Rukia shouted._

**"Then, what am I to call your family? Freaking Heaven when my family is murdered?"** _Sasuke shouted back._

_Ishida, who was watching the exchange between Sasuke and Rukia, looked away as he watched the best friends fight. He figured, from the conversation, that Sasuke's family was killed. But, the problem was: Why? "Rukia, Sasuke, why don't both of you…?"_

_Ishida's attempt to calm down both Sasuke and Rukia was stopped by the whisperings of other classmates. "I heard that Sasuke's family was murdered."_

_"Really? That's terrible!"_

_"Are there any investigations occurring?"_

_"Nope, but rumors has it that Kuchiki Rukia's family is responsible for it."_

_"But, aren't they best friends?"_

_"Yeah, who would have expected it?"_

_"Maybe, Kuchiki Rukia's family killed Uchiha Sasuke's family for fame?"_

_"How bad is that?"_

_"Well, you certainly can't rule out the possibility that that indeed is the reason. Families these days would stop at nothing to get fame."_

_Hearing the whisperings, Ishida immediately knew they were false, but, for some odd reasons, he couldn't find it in himself to stop those rumors that were going on. And, he watched as the to best friends continued to fight._ **"You know my family very well, Sasuke! You know them! You know them so well to know that they aren't murderers!"**

**"Yes, I know them so well that I can clearly recognize who was the one standing in front of my parents, looking arrogantly!"**

_Rukia stood up in anger, her fists on Sasuke's shirt as he pulled him up and banged him on the wall, with an angered expression and the whole class watching, including Sasuke._ **"Then, if you recognized who was it, tell me! Who murdered your family!"**

_Sasuke looked away, his eyes revealing in sadness._ **"As if you don't know who it is!"**

**"That's the problem, I won't know unless you tell me!"**

"Have you been so blind, Inoue-san, that you couldn't see the one behind you, supporting you and loving you, no matter in happiness or in sadness?" Inoue glanced up. "Have your love for Ichigo-san blinded you so much that you couldn't see?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Inoue protested.

"Doesn't the name 'Ishida Uryuu'…" Inoue froze at the name. "… Mean anything to you?"

* * *

**"Don't tell me you don't know!"**

**"I already told you several times that I don't know! Why don't you tell me once and for all!"**

_Sasuke clenched his fists and with a last attempt to get Rukia away from him, he raised up his hands and a stinging feeling was felt to Rukia's cheeks. Cupping her own face, she looked up at Sasuke who had slapped her. Sasuke, himself, looked shocked but didn't back down as Rukia stared at him as if staring at an alien. Ishida looked at the scene before him. Sighing, he walked to Rukia. "Rukia."_

_Rukia glanced at Ishida; letting her hands fall to her side, she smiled. "Excuse me for a moment, I need to go to the washroom."_

* * *

"Don't you dare say that about Uryuu-kun! Of course he means a lot to me!" Inoue shouted once more.

"Your actions sure don't seem like it."

* * *

As the man came closer and closer to Rukia, Rukia couldn't do anything to distract him while she tried repeatedly to pull off the chains off her hands, trying to free herself. The voice made its way towards Rukia._ "Why are you struggling? I told you, I would be gentle, wouldn't I?"_

Not wanting to believe his words, Rukia pulled on the chains tighter, desperately wanting herself to be freed once more, the feeling only increasing every second. _"Rukia-sama! Have you forgotten?"_ Rukia stayed silent, choosing to hear Shirayuki out this time. _"You can change into Shinigami form even when you are in your gigai form!"_ Rukia looked at the position she's in. Sure, if I can get out of this chain. Her hand slumped against the chain and instantly, her body gave up on her as she slowly closed her eyes, her world fading to black once again. And, because of her condition, she couldn't hear her Shirayuki calling, or rather, warning her, as she didn't hear the guy tearing her clothes to pieces too. _"Rukia-sama, you can't faint on me at such a time! Rukia-sama!"_

* * *

_Alone in the washroom, Rukia hugged her legs closer to herself, upset by the words that Sasuke had said. Was it true? No, it couldn't be! Her family knew that Sasuke was her best friend, so, how can they do that when they knew? But, just as she thought that, two girls walked in the washroom and began a chatter of whisperings and Rukia went unnoticed since she was hiding in a cubicle. "Hey, did you hear about the rumors?"_

_"Who wouldn't hear about it? The news that Sasuke's family got murdered, right?"_

_"I wouldn't consider that a rumor since it was reported in the news that Sasuke's family got murdered. I was talking about another one."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Oh, saying about that, did you hear about the fight that Sasuke's class had?"_

_"It certainly was a blast, I heard. Who was fighting against who, I wonder."_

_"I heard that it was Rukia and Sasuke."_

_"Oh, right! Seems that it was a fierce fight!"_

_"Saying about Rukia, have you heard about the rumors that she was the one who killed Sasuke's family?"_

_"I wouldn't think Rukia had the guts to commit a crime like that though."_

_"Most of the class says that she killed Sasuke's family because of gaining attention or something."_

_"That's most certainly shocking, I didn't expect Rukia to be capable of doing those kind of things."_

_"Well, me too."_

_"Do you think she's the reason?"_

_"Most probably."_

_Rukia didn't whether to laugh or to cry, but, she stayed silent and continued listening. "In fact, I think Sasuke shouldn't have been friends with her at all."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Don't you think she brings bad luck for Sasuke? She's a jinx for all we know. Furthermore, she may have really killed Sasuke's family for her own sake."_

_Rukia clenched her fists, knowing that those rumors were absolutely false but didn't come out and correct them. Instead, she stayed in her cubicle for the whole day._

* * *

Ishida tightened the hold on his phone as he heard the conversation from Sakura and Inoue. But, he knew, he had to make the decision no matter what. "Let's split up."

Sasuke looked at Ishida questioningly. "Split up? How?"

"I will continue saving Rukia and you go back and stop Sakura and Hime, how about that?" Ishida suggested.

_"Do you want to atone for your actions you made, Inoue-san?"_

Both Ishida and Sakura froze, wondering how Inoue would answer to that. Sasuke glanced at Ishida in worry and knew that by his look, he had a crush on Inoue and knew how hard this was for him. Ishida, on the other hand, only tightened his hold on the phone. Sasuke sighed and looked at Ishida, deciding to spare him. "How do you want me to go about doing this?"

_"You know something, Sakura-san? Between me and Kurosaki-kun… Everything was fine until she popped up out of nowhere, claiming to be the homeroom teacher of our class."_

Both Ishida and Sasuke clenched their fists, obviously knowing that isn't true. As Sasuke glanced at Ishida, he seemed to take this statement of Inoue's as a heavier blow than him. Does he have a crush for Rukia too…? Sasuke wondered briefly.

_"That's a false statement in itself, Inoue-san. Rukia was a teacher long ago even when Ichigo-san transferred. Therefore, that statement isn't valid."_

Sasuke wasn't sure whether to feel relief for Sakura or still angered at Inoue's statement. At this moment, Sasuke chose to glance at Ishida and swallowed a gasp seeing him tighten his hold, as if wanting to crush the phone and wanting his clothes to fall off by tugging on his clothes. "Ishida?"

_"Everything seemed to be fine until she popped up out of nowhere! Me and Kurosaki-kun could be a couple for all I know had it not been for her!"_

Had Inoue gone insane? That was the first thought in Sasuke's mind. But, glancing at Ishida, his worry seemed to increase every second. Hearing Inoue's protest hadn't seemed to ease Ishida at all, it seemed. Sighing, Sasuke continued to glance at Ishida. "Ishida, did you hear my question?"

_"Inoue-san, how would you know…? How would you know that Ichigo-san and you could as well be a couple if not for Rukia?"_

From the previous 5 seconds ago until now, Ishida couldn't hear Sasuke at all. Inoue's statement seemed to have him frozen, no matter how Sasuke called him, he wouldn't respond. He felt absurd, ridiculous, even to the extent of hating himself. What's a person to do when you tried your best for that person, yet, that person just doesn't feel the same way at all? Ishida clenched the phone tighter in his hands, willing the words of Inoue's to disappear, willing the disappointment in his heart to disappear and fade away to nothingness, such that it will not hurt him. Will not hurt his heart so much that he wants to die at that spot… There and then.

_"It's true isn't it? It's because of her that Kurosaki-kun and I…"_

_"How do you know…? Do you even believe Ichigo-san has feelings for you? How would you know, it's not out of pity that he's caring for you?"_

_"I know that's not it!"_

The more Sasuke glanced at Ishida, the more he knew how bad the conversation was causing for Ishida. But, not once did Sasuke look away, only continued to gaze at Ishida as the time ticked away.

_"And, I will ask again, how do you know, Inoue-san? Did you ask Ichigo-san about it?"_

_"I just know, Sakura-san! And, that's precisely why I won't hand Kurosaki-kun the phone!"_

Ishida bit his lips by now, swallowing down the feeling of wanting to cry in front of Sasuke. It was somehow weird that in some part of his heart, hatred somehow grew for Ichigo. He had changed Inoue, somehow, for the worst. And, by the looks of it, Inoue wasn't going to deny it. "Ishida, hand me your phone."

Ishida glanced at Sasuke.

_"Inoue-san, what makes you so sure that Ichigo-san will reciprocate your feelings at all?"_

_"Once I get rid of Rukia-sensei, I know Kurosaki-kun will be mine."_

Sasuke sighed for the nth time that day, knowing that if Ishida was to continue listening to the conversation, things might get worst… For both Sakura and Rukia. Making a firm decision, he tapped Ishida's shoulders. "Ishida, hand me the phone."

_"You should know love doesn't work that way, Inoue-san."_

To say that the moment Ishida glanced up at him, Sasuke was shocked was an understatement. Who would have known that the great Ishida Uryuu knows how to cry and swallow his tears in public? Although now isn't the time to think about this, that is. "Ishida."

_"I don't care! I just want Rukia-sensei gone!"_

This has got to stop. The last sentence of Inoue had Ishida snap back to reality and he held the phone back from Sasuke's hold. "Got the solution?"

That was fast for him to snap back. "Yeah, so, shall we go?"

Sasuke only nodded and they went opposite directions from each other, the phone still on speaker.

* * *

Ichigo entered the cave, as instructed by the butterfly, and, soon realized the cave had an eerie feeling to it. No matter how he tried to shake off the feeling, it stayed. The cave was creepily silent, and, you could even hear a pin drop to the ground. It was that silent and Ichigo walked ahead, surveying his surroundings. As he walked forward, he was indeed puzzled to see a very young boy, approximately at the age of 5 or 6, walking around the cave. Surprisingly, the boy looked a lot like his classmate. "You don't seem like you are around here."

The boy turned back in surprise, as if not expecting another person to appear round here. "Oh! I was looking for somebody, and, I seemed to have lost my way."

Ichigo ruffled the guy's hair. Somehow, he felt at ease. "I'm looking for somebody too, why don't we look together?"

"But, we are looking for entirely different persons together, aren't we?"

Ichigo simply smiled. "That may be so, but who knows. Maybe, you will lead me to the person I'm looking for?"

The boy smiled back in response and scratched the back of his head. "All right, let's go then."

And, the last thought as Ichigo followed the young boy was… _Why are you here? Have you been here before when you were younger?_

* * *

_When the end of the day was nearing, Rukia finally dared to go outside the cubicle and the washroom. Her first idea was to go ahead and try to soothe Sasuke down and try to find Ishida. But, to her dismay, they couldn't be found anywhere in the school and Rukia, feeling down, went home, not knowing this is just the start of her torture._

* * *

**A/N: So, how was this chapter? Ah, the reason of this A/N is to clarify a single thing. **

**In the last few chapters, you probably was confused by why Rukia were in 2 separate worlds. I wanted to add something to Rukia if she became unconscious. My first thought as Clannad but wondered what I should add. Therefore, I thought of Ushio being in another world and decided to use that. Tomoya being the friend that Ushio has, I just changed it to Ichigo and Rukia. Although the 'Inoue being Rukia's friend' was purely my thinking after that. Thanks, Mari, for reminding me. :D **

**Now that part is cleared... Who's that boy? Ishida had already heard the conversation, how would he react? By continuing to go for Rukia's rescue, what is Ishida thinking? What will Inoue do once she knows Ishida's listening onto the conversation? What about Sasuke, Ishida and Rukia's friendship? Will Rukia ever know who killed Sasuke's family? Is it really one of Rukia's family members? If so, who is it? With Ichigo uncertainy attitude looking for Rukia, will he last till the end? **


	57. A Glimpse Of The Past IV Importance

Sensing Inoue having no response, Sakura dared herself to walk closer again. "You can atone for this, Inoue-san. You will come to realize Ishida-san is a better guy for you so much more than Ichigo-san, I'm sure of it."

Inoue would hear none of it as she covered her ears and began sobbing. _"Don't you understand, Sakura-san? I don't need Uryuu-kun!"_

* * *

_"Have you been so blind, Inoue-san, that you couldn't see the one behind you, supporting you and loving you, no matter in happiness or in sadness? Have your love for Kurosaki-kun blinded you so much that you couldn't see?"_

Both walking in opposite directions but still having the phone on speaker, Ishida halted his steps, hearing what Sakura asked. Sasuke, on the other hand, turned to glance at Ishida. By Sakura's tone, he could tell that Sakura was getting desperate in trying to get the point across to Inoue, but to no avail. She had brought Ishida up as a last attempt, hoping it will work.

_"I don't know what you are talking about!"_

_"Doesn't the name 'Ishida Uryuu' mean anything to you?"_

Ishida wasn't sure on what to feel at Sakura's statement, not sure whether to feel happy at the fact that Sakura was mentioning his name in front of Inoue or conflicted at the fact that Inoue denied it. But, all the same, he continued listening, as the phone's tightening was much harsher than before.

_"Don't you dare say that about Uryuu-kun! Of course he means a lot to me!"_

Trying hard to convince himself that Inoue _did certainly mean_ that sentence, he found himself unable to smile, however hard he tried because knowing Inoue, she said that out of defense, the words just blurted out of her lips just like that, without thinking.

_"Your actions sure don't seem like it."_

A pause of hesitation was heard, a very long pause. And, that moment was when Sasuke walked towards him, asking concernedly. "Ishida, are you alright?"

Ishida smiled a bit towards Sasuke. "I'm fine."

_"You can atone for this, Inoue-san. You will come to realize Ishida-san is a better guy for you so much more than Ichigo-san, I'm sure of it."_

Somehow, Ishida was slightly relieved that Sakura even mentioned him. But, somehow, it was ironic that while Sakura remembered, the one who claimed to love him in their schooling days would be the one to not care for him at all. It was_ freaking ironic._

_"Don't you understand, Sakura-san? I don't need Uryuu-kun!"_

The last sentence of Inoue's made Ishida and Sasuke both literally froze, at the voice of Inoue's voice and the fact of Ishida finally not needed in Inoue's life finally processing to Ishida's mind. Sasuke, who was looking at him, tapped Ishida's shoulder. "Ishida, can you hand me the phone?"

Taking the phone out of his pocket, he looked at the phone once, closed his eyes and ended the call and only a beep tone was heard as Ishida switched off his phone. Only at that moment did he dare to glance back at Sasuke, with a grin on. But, after that conversation, anybody could tell that the grin was_ fake_. "Let's do it."

Sasuke sighed and nodded, disappearing, leaving Ishida alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_Rukia went home as usual, and, although her family treated her as the same, in some part of her heart, she can't help but doubt herself. Was I really the one who did it? Was my family really involved in it? Rukia allowed a glance to land on her family, but looked away immediately. "Rukia, what's wrong?"_

_"No, nothing's wrong… I was just thinking…" Rukia replied._

_But, Byakuya wasn't going to let it go just like that. "Thinking…?"_

_A pause of hesitation was heard from Rukia. "Thinking about today's lesson."_

_"How was today's lesson?"_

_Rukia looked surprised at her Dad, Ginrei Kuchiki. Normally, it was rare for Ginrei to talk to Rukia. But, today, somehow, he did. But, on this particular day, Rukia had too many surprises to care about that particular surprise at that moment. Her eyes rose to her Dad, before she smiled a slight smile. "It was fine, but today's lesson was interesting though."_

_"Oh?" Ginrei was slightly interested now. "What did you learn?"_

_"I learned that my…" Rukia bit her lip and hesitated. "… That I may have a new ability…"_ At least that wasn't a lie…

* * *

"You said you wondered around here?" The boy beside Ichigo nodded. "I see that this is a secluded place. How did you even know to come here?"

_"My friend was talking about it back in the classroom, so, I decided I would check it out around here."_

"What was your friend saying?"

_"Saying that our friend got captured… Or something like that…"_

"Oh? Maybe I can help you, what does that person look like?"

The boy tried his very best to remember the girl. _"Raven-haired, short…"_ A finger was under his chin. _"There's not much to describe her, I think."_

"Her? A girl?"

The boy nodded. _"Yeah, she's a girl."_

_Don't tell me we are looking for the same person… But, why would he be here, in such an age? Although there may be many other girls who fits the category since the world is freaking huge…_ "Well, let's continue searching then, maybe we will meet your friend on the way."

The boy nodded, but son had a disappointed expression on his face and Ichigo leaned down. "What's wrong?"

The boy pointed in front and Ichigo turned to look._ What the…? Two paths? Seriously?_

* * *

Sakura heard the beeping sounds on her phone. Bewildered, she took out the phone and saw that the call ended. Knowing that it was Ishida, she sighed and looked at Inoue. "I don't get you, Inoue-san." Inoue looked up. "Between Ichigo-san and Ishida-san, why must you choose the one that won't reciprocate your feelings at all?"

"You don't know that!"

Sakura sighed and turned in the opposite direction, starting to walk away from Inoue. "Whether you chose to atone for that mistake is up to you, Inoue-san, but, just to inform you…" Sakura glanced at Inoue. "The conversation between both of us…" Inoue, at that particular moment, seemingly had a bad feeling within her. "… Was heard by Ishida-san."

"Sakura-san!"

"Originally, I deemed you a dangerous person by talking to you, Inoue-san. That was why I had called Ishida-san, just in case." Inoue widened her eyes at Sakura, clenching her fists. "And, originally, I had thought that bringing Ishida-san up in the conversation would bring you to your senses as that phone was what Ishida-san handed over to you in the first place. But, apparently, you had backed out at the last minute and deeply disappointed Ishida-san."

"I… I just love…"

"Loving someone isn't wrong, Inoue-san. But, the way of loving someone is where you are wrong."

With the last sentence, Sakura disappeared within a moment's time as Sasuke arrived at the scene as Sasuke and Inoue locked gazes.

* * *

As Rukia weakly raised her eyes, she saw that her clothes were on the ground, practically torn off and she narrowed her eyes._ Did he freaking tear off my clothes when I fainted?_ Holding her shoulders, she tried her very best to hold her body together and not freaking faint a fourth time. Pulling on the chains slightly, she found that she was still bonded by the binding spell. And, unfortunately, the slightest tinkling of chains banging against each other had alerted her captor. _"So, you are awake, Rukia-chan."_ The voice sounded much more creepier than before. _"I wanted to wait till you are awake because I wanted to hear you…"_ A finger caressed Rukia's face as she looked away. _"I wanted to hear you when you scream out my name!"_

Rukia widened her eyes.

* * *

_That night, Rukia was haunted by nightmares. The image of Sasuke killing her family shocked her to an extent that no simple words could just simply describe. The next morning, Rukia was shocked awake with sweats pouring down her face. And, when she went to school and found that both Sasuke and Ishida had transferred, she couldn't say she was surprised._

* * *

_Two paths? Seriously?_ Ichigo sighed deeply. Yuzu and Karin must be worried for us…_ "Um..."_ Hearing somebody calling him, Ichigo turned to glance at the guy beside him. _"You seemed spaced out for just a moment, are you fine?"_

Ichigo shook his head mentally and sighed deeply. "I'm fine, I guess…"

_"You guess?"_ The boy asked

"Yeah…" Ichigo nodded his head and seemingly started to ponder the question seriously and shrugged awkwardly. "I can't exactly say I…" Hesitation was heard. "Well…"

The boy, seemingly understanding Ichigo's explanation, frowned. _"Then, why are you here then?"_

Ichigo surprisingly looked at the boy. "What…?"

_"I will assume that you are looking for a girl that you said to be your friend."_ Ichigo only nodded. _"By your words, I can easily tell that you don't care at all, do you?"_ Ichigo stared at the boy. _"You don't care whether she's alive or dead, you can't even figure out why you want to save that friend of yours, right?"_ Ichigo stared at awe at the small boy in front of him, a look-alike of his classmate and could only nod. The boy frowned deeper. _"If that's so, why are you here? Why aren't you at home then?"_

Ichigo was confused but refused to let his emotions betray him as he scratched his head. "Shouldn't I…? I mean… She's my…" The boy stayed silent. "I mean, she's my…" Ichigo took a deep breath. "Homeroom teacher."

The boy's jaw nearly dropped but tried to analyze the situation as much as possible._ "So, do you mean to say, you feel responsible towards her?"_ Ichigo nodded. _"In any moment, didn't you feel a different emotion towards your friend except responsibility?"_

Having said this made Ichigo think back of the memories he had with Rukia… How they met with their relationship as a homeroom teacher and student, how Rukia protected him, and, causing himself to be angered with her. How Rukia tried her very best to help Tatsuki and, in the very last-minute, decided to join the match and let the whole school witness KaraKura High's football team's first victory, how Rukia protected him, giving him a sense of uselessness, how the first kiss of his and Rukia's went, how Rukia was brought back to his house, how Rukia was rude to his family yet nobody gave up on her and how his homeroom teacher's appearance affected him… Until now. The boy glanced at Ichigo thoughtfully, having a knowing smile on his face. Ichigo glanced back at the guy beside him, shrugging his shoulders and frowning. "There were many unpleasant memories more than pleasant, so, I don't really know…" In addition, nobody can replace her in my heart… Nobody…

_"So, there are more unpleasant memories than happy memories?"_ Ichigo nodded._ "Then, let me ask you again, why are you here for?"_

Taking a very long pause, Ichigo suddenly didn't know how to answer the boy in front of him and shrugged. "I don't know?"

The boy glared at Ichigo when he thought he wasn't looking at him, but, seemingly seemed to accept the answer and sighed before looking at the two paths in front of him._ "Let's hope you will know by the end of this cave."_ Looking at him, he asked._ "Which path do you think we should go?"_

* * *

Still struggling to get the heavy man off her, Rukia weakly pulled at the chains, trying to wiggle herself free, not mentioning the fact that she was naked. Just at that instant moment, she felt three spiritual pressures vanishing into nothingness. She could sense the spiritual pressures were vanishing, but, she couldn't put it onto her mind just who's spiritual pressures does these three belongs to.

* * *

Sasuke was standing opposite Inoue; a look of frown was on his features. "Do you realize what have you done to Ishida, Inoue-san?" Inoue couldn't trust herself to talk, and therefore, chose to stay silent. "Ishida hung up the phone after…" Sasuke paused his sentence, not completing it as three spiritual pressures seemingly vanished into thin air.

"Sasuke-sensei?"

But, Sasuke wasn't listening anymore. He closed his eyes and sensed the three spiritual pressures. Why does this happen at such a time?

* * *

Clasping his hand, Ishida closed his eyes and tried his best to create a portal, a portal that may bring him to where Rukia is. "Ishida-san, did you forget that you weren't taught the ability to create a portal that may bring you to where she is?"

Ishida, hearing his name, turned around. "Sakura-san."

Sakura only smiled and did the same actions as Ishida. Her whole body basked in the glow of a shade of purple and a portal appeared. As both of them started running through the portal, Sakura glanced at Ishida. "We have to act fast." When Ishida glanced at Sakura, she tried to explain. "Ichigo-san might have gone ahead with the butterfly, and, I understand Sasuke-kun is accompanying Inoue-san now. But, that's what worries me the most."

Ishida gave Sakura a look of confusion. "Why does that worry you?"

"Given, Ichigo-san's personality, he might abandon to save Rukia."

Ishida widened his eyes and pondered about it. No matter how he thought about the situation, there was no way he could abandon Rukia. Unless, somebody more important than Rukia's place in his heart was involved? And, he wanted to bet on it. "But, I'm sure Kurosaki would never…"

"No matter what his decision is, Ishida-san, we have to act fast, that's for certain."

* * *

Rukia's body suddenly glowed a bright blue, as her struggling got wilder. She didn't know why, but a deep feeling within her heart told her that she must get rid of these chains that's binding her as soon as possible. If not, she had a feeling… She would regret it, in some odd twisted way. Glowing a brighter blue, she could sense that the Kido, which was inserted in the chains, got weaker and Rukia easily struggled off it. The next thing she knew, she fell hard on the ground. It was a weird sight, actually, seeing how her creepy relative was trying to rape air, as she wasn't there anymore. Unfortunately, the sounds of Rukia's body bumping against the ground caught his attention once more and he glanced down. Having a most creepy grin on his face, Rukia decided on escaping. And, she stood up weakly and ran, her body almost giving up on her but still, she continued running… Due to the fast-speed of vanishing spiritual pressures she felt just a moment ago.

* * *

"Um…" Ichigo hesitated. "We should go…" Ichigo lifted his finger and pointed to the left pathway, but, not a second later, he pointed to the right pathway, the boy glancing at him and tapping his foot in irritation as both of them stood by with the seconds ticking away. This action of Ichigo's repeated several times, which the boy sighed after the nth time. "Um… I don't know…"

The boy sighed deeply once more._ "Why don't each of us take a different path?"_ Ichigo glanced at the boy, horrified. _"We are looking for girls, I'm sure, but, different girls here. We will both take a path and we will see if we meet our 'friends' who we re looking for."_ Ichigo only nodded dumbly, following the boy's instruction as he sighed and walked towards the left pathway, leaving Ichigo alone to face the right pathway. Fr some odd reasons, the boy glanced at Ichigo once again._ "I hadn't got your name! You are…"_

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo shouted.

_Weird name… "Will I get to meet you someday, or rather, in future?"_

Ichigo smirked this time. "I'm sure you will."

The boy turned around, heaving a deep sigh. _I'm meant to be in Hell then…_

* * *

Reaching the portal on the other side, Ishida and Sakura started to run towards the cave, hoping to get to the other side alive. "Ishida-san, you have been here to this cave before, hadn't you?" Ishida only nodded. "Have you been to any dangers while inside this cave?"

Ishida pondered about this question. "Well, if you considered getting lost as an option of endangering, then, yes." Sakura's eyes horribly widened at this and Ishida flailed his arms as if reassuring Sakura. "Not to worry though! A butterfly guided me out of it."

"A butterfly?"

"I think it's Rukia's butterfly. It guided me out of the cave and got me to Rukia safely."

"I see…"

* * *

Ichigo looked at the pathway in front of him while the boy was beside him hid behind a pathway and peeked at Ichigo, wondering whether he will go that way or not as he knew he had purposely picked the wrong way to go. It was after a few long moments that the by finally did give up and walked on ahead, not caring abut Ichigo anymore as his body glowed as he looked back at the path before him. _Ichigo Kurosaki, if I ever met you in future, damn it all to hell._ That was the last thought a 5-year-old Ishida Uryuu had as there were no traces of him existing in this cave anymore.

Ichigo, looking at the pathway in front of him, was hesitating to go towards the pathway. The boy's question had awakened him a bit, awakened him for him to realize how wrong it was for him to venture out here._ Why am I even here, in this cave? This cave's supposed to lead me to Rukia-sensei, but what are my feelings for her?_ Ichigo shook his head mentally. _No, she's my homeroom teacher! I can't think of her that way! Moreover, I promised myself… Nobody will ever take her place in my heart!_ It was just at that moment that his phone chose to ring. Snapping himself out of those thoughts, he took the call.

_What would my old man want with me now…?_

* * *

Running to the door and twisting the knob only to find it locked, Rukia muttered curses inside her head. Shirayuki, not knowing what her Master was thinking at all, began t panic as well. _"What's wrong, Rukia-sama?"_

_I can't find a freaking way out of this freaking room is what's wrong!_ As usual, Shirayuki couldn't get what her Master is thinking at all. _Argh! Where is the freaking key that he keeps?_ Glancing around the room, Rukia noticed for the first time that there were bottles of wine all around the room, and, even on the table. That means… _He's drunk, And, that means…_ Rukia looked at the ground and indeed, found what she wanted to find. Ha! But, Rukia soon had a frown once more. The distance between her and the key… How would she ever get it in time? _"Where are you going, Rukia-chan?"_

Hearing the voice made Rukia snap back her head at the relative. _This is too creepy to be real… What's freaking fantastic is that I'm still naked!_ Rukia glanced at her relative once more who's closing in to her as she made a decision._ If I do this, I would only have an instant…_ Placing one foot just in front of the door and the other foot in front of the other foot, she got into position. _But, somehow, I'm willingly to bet that I would make it._ The other party made a desperate jump at Rukia which Rukia started her plan. Proceeding to roll forward to get the key, Rukia mentally counted the distance she had with the key.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

_I'm almost ther— Oof! What the freaking hell…_

* * *

Almost inside the cave, both of them ran with top speed. "I can sense Ichigo-san in there. But, let's really hope he won't abandon the mission."

"If I know Kurosaki like I did, I know he won't." Hesitation was heard. "Well…" Ishida decided to shrug._ Why do I have these conflicting emotions like I want to kill Kurosaki?_

"It must be hard on you, Ishida-san."

That comment snapped Ishida out of his thoughts. "What is?"

Sakura took a thoughtful glance at Ishida. "Inoue-san's words."

Ishida looked away from Sakura. "Not exactly, I guess." When silence was heard from Sakura's side, Ishida took that as a cue to continue. "I knew it was a lost cause for Orihime, that is. Of course, it's not like we are dating, but, I, at least, considered us to be."

"Do you think Inoue-san thinks both of you to be dating too?"

Ishida shrugged this time. "To be honest, I thought she would think that. But, she doesn't seem to." Heavy silence surrounded them for a brief moment. As Ishida thought about the road he had with Inoue, Rukia's first set of words came to his mind.

_"I'm sure your feelings will get through to her sometime."_

Somehow, it was kinda ironic that what Rukia said hadn't worked out. But, it was to be expected. Not that he didn't expect it, but it still hurts like hell to be on the receiving end of the stick.

* * *

Ichigo, hearing the news, dropped his phone in shock. _What…? It can't be…! At this part of a time… Why did this happen?_ Looking at the pathway in front of him and swearing that he could have seen a way out if this cave, he turned round, back facing the path. Without a moment of hesitation, Ichigo ran out of the cave and into the portal, which Ishida created, and Ishida stared wide-eyed at him. Taking a quick look at Sakura, he shouted. "Kurosaki!" Ichigo turned around and faced Ishida, his eyes wide. "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

Ichigo felt a dilemma burning within him. To continue searching for Rukia or to go back? Deciding that he didn't have to search for the answer at all, he bowed a little. "Sorry, I have some urgent matters."

With that, he ran. Ishida just couldn't believe his luck. _Well, what do you know? Sakura was freaking right!_ "It's a life and death situation you are playing with, Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled.

If Ichigo heard it, he pretended he didn't as he ran towards the portal some more. There was no need to weigh the importance because Ichigo instantly knew who was more important in his life. And, he decided it would be them.

_Oh god… Why did this have to happen…? They are all I have now… You have taken my world from me once… Please don't do it a second time…_

* * *

**O.O *Gasps* Ichigo abandoned the mission to save Rukia and ran into the portal to go back home? What happened? And, who's spiritual pressure did Sasuke, Rukia and Sakura sense? **

**Signing off, IchiRuki01. **


	58. An Unexpected Rescue

Coughing blood harshly on the ground, Rukia looked at her own position where she's leaning on the wall, breathing heavily. _Did he think my tummy is made out of metal or something…? Damn him to come crashing into me… But, luckily, for now, he's unconscious…_ Trying to stand up, Rukia reached weakly for the key and stood up to the door only to find herself falling to the ground once again. _Damn him…_ Attempting to stand once more, she heard someone calling out to her. _"Rukia-sama!"_ Rukia turned around to find her torn clothes reverting to the perfect clothing she had originally. Smiling gratefully, she limped over and began to wear it. _"We have limited time to when he's unconscious, Rukia-sama. Let's quicken our pace."_ Rukia nodded in agreement and put on her clothes quickly as she made her way to the door. Holding her shoulders tightly, Rukia breathed heavily, further sensing the 3 spiritual pressures that seemed to vanish. Rukia's heart twisted and throbbed in pain, as if she lost someone precious. _"Rukia-sama, the key is… What's wrong, Rukia-sama?"_

Rukia couldn't exactly explain the feeling she had within her heart, she just knew she had to get out. For what reason, she couldn't say. She just knew she had to; it was like her instincts telling her to. _I have to get out… I just know I have to get out…_ Fumbling with the keys, Rukia weakly attempted to open the door but a slight moving caught their attention as both Rukia and Shirayuki turned their heads at the captor to see him slowly waking up. _"We don't have much time, Rukia-sama!"_

Rukia didn't have to be told twice as she tried to steady herself and inserted the key into the keyhole steadily and slowly. Although, a yawn made Rukia froze. _He's freaking waking up at this point…? "Rukia-sama, we need to hurry!"_

Finally opening the door, Rukia immediately bolted out of the door, hearing her Uncle's screaming for the last time and she began running, Shirayuki giving her directions at times.

* * *

"Sasuke-sensei, what's wrong? Did you sense something?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _Why must this happen…? At any rate, we must not let Kurosaki Ichigo near his family at this point of time…_ _Maybe I can help and try to do something about this mess…_ "Come on, Inoue-san! Our destination is Kurosaki Ichigo's house!"

Inoue seemingly had a slight blush on. "Wait, why…?"

"There's no time to waste talking! We have to hurry to his house before something bad happens to his family!"

Inoue's eyes widened. "What…?"

* * *

Rushing out of the portal from which Sakura created and reaching the other side of the portal that was the familiar alleyway, Ichigo didn't even waste a second as he rushed home. _Please, don't let any harm come to them… Please, help me…_

* * *

As the cave was in sight, the three disappearing spiritual presence were vanishing more, as Rukia sensed it. And, it was becoming clearer, which spiritual pressures belong to which. _"Rukia-sama, these presences are…"_

Rukia didn't want to hear the rest of Shirayuki's sentence, she didn't want to. _No, they couldn't be…! Even Masaki-san… No way…_ Bearing this thought, Rukia ran even faster. _No way…_ Closing her eyes tightly, she was remembering a memory of hers very long ago.

* * *

_Small Rukia was standing beside her big brother while looking at the kitchen ground that was filled with red liquid dripping that looked creepily a lot like ketchup. "Byakuya-nii?"_

_Byakuya ruffled Rukia's hair. "What is it?"_

_Rukia pouted at her brother's actions but pointed to the red liquid. "What are these? Can they be drunk? It looks a lot like ketchup! Is it ketchup?"_

_Byakuya suddenly didn't know how to answer Rukia who was looking at the liquid on the kitchen ground with curiosity and naivety around her. He couldn't possibly tell her that their very own mother had made the worst mistake by giving birth to Rukia, can he? He softened his eyes and carried Rukia. "Come on, Rukia, let's get to bed. Byakuya-nii will tell you a bedtime story, how about that?"_

_"Yay!" Rukia cheered. "Rukia wants Cinderella!"_

_Byakuya groaned._

* * *

Shaking the memory out of her head, being so deep in thought, Rukia didn't notice that she had bumped into somebody on her way to the cave. Not daring to look up, she was indeed surprised to find out that the person is hugging her at the very next moment she had bumped into that person. "Rukia, is this really you…?"

_This voice…_

* * *

**A/N: I feel like it's been an eternity. LOL XD Anyway, I'm in need of some help here because I need a beta-reader who's willing to beta. Anybody who would be so kind to help me and likes this story? *Pouts***

**I know this is a little bit short though. XD But, I left you guys with a cliffhanger! Muhahahaha XD So, who's that voice? Any guesses? **

**IchiRuki01, signing off. **


	59. A Change Of Feelings

Sasuke, reaching Kurosaki Ichigo's house, sensed the three presences disappearing strongly in this position he was in. "Inoue-san, I need you to do me a favor."

Inoue bowed slightly. "Hai, Sasuke-sensei."

"I know what kind of personality you can be at times, Inoue-san." Inoue frowned. "But, for this favor which I would need you to help me, you have to stay absolutely calm and go in that house, witness the situation and report it back to me. Got it?"

"What about you, Sasuke-sensei?"

"I will stay put and try to convince Kurosaki Ichigo for not going in to see his family, because I'm sure, both Rukia and him must have noticed something's wrong by now." Inoue only nodded, feeling guilt pass through her by the earlier conversation she had with Sakura. What possessed her to say something like that, she didn't know. It was as if common sense didn't exist at that moment in time. "You ready, Inoue-san?" Inoue only nodded a second time. "Let's go then."

* * *

Rukia pulled away just to get a closer look at the person she bumped into, wanting to know if he was really the person she was thinking of. Indeed, it was him. _This is the second time you have saved me, but, why was my heart somehow…_ Focusing on the matter at hand, Rukia smiled a grateful smile but the guy didn't return the gesture. Gazing at Ishida, Rukia was shocked to find the familiar expression on Ishida's face. The familiar expression when she, herself, had lost her parents. She couldn't help but wonder what was the reason exactly to bring that expression on Ishida's face.

_Inoue-san? Kurosaki? Or, both?_

* * *

It was the first time that Isshin Kurosaki was at a loss of what to do. And, that time is, _coincidentally, this moment in time_. His whole family with the exclusive of him was lying on the ground, lifeless. Yet, the man of the family was supposed to be strong at all times. What was a man to do when he can't even save his family? And, that was totally the scene Inoue Orihime walked in to. "Isshin-sama?"

Her voice was tiny, so tiny and timid that if one didn't listen attentively, one wouldn't know Inoue was talking. Isshin, hearing somebody's voice, blinked his eyes that were slowly beginning to brim with tears and looked up. "Inoue-san, why are you here?"

Inoue scratched her head sheepishly, looking away from Isshin, desperately trying to find an answer to Isshin's question. "I…" A slight blush crept up. "I was just taking a stroll around here and seemingly saw Kurosaki-kun's house… And, decided to visit." Somehow, for some odd reasons, she couldn't find it in her heart to tell Isshin the words she had told Sakura. She just couldn't. "What happened here, Isshin-sama?"

* * *

_"Have you been so blind, Inoue-san, that you couldn't see the one behind you, supporting you and loving you, no matter in happiness or in sadness? Have your love for Kurosaki-kun blinded you so much that you couldn't see?"_

To put it simply, Ishida was haunted. Haunted by the words Inoue said to Sakura, it was like a blade being pierced into his heart. A blade held by Inoue Orihime, piercing into Ishida Uryuu's heart and twisting it apart. He couldn't differentiate what's wrong and what's right anymore, he just wanted to get out, no matter the consequences.

_"Don't you understand, Sakura-san? I don't need Uryuu-kun!"_

Ishida clearly remembered out of the entire conversation Inoue had said to Sakura, that had really hurt the most. He couldn't breath and he couldn't think, he just wanted to get to Rukia, for some odd reasons. Ishida wondered briefly, if there were one more chance to redo his decision, who would he choose? Kuchiki Rukia or Inoue Orihime?

* * *

Tapping his foot impatiently, Sasuke stood in front of Kurosaki Ichigo's house door and sighed deeply. _Inoue-san, you screwed up once, but don't screw up twice_. Letting his phone play in his hands, he waited for his phone to ring. After waiting for 5 exhausting minutes, accompanying some curse words, his phone rang. Sighing in relief mentally, Sasuke took out the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Sasuke-sensei."_

"How's the situation going on over there, Inoue-san?"

_"Terrible."_

At that moment, Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes badly. "Inoue-san, you can't say the situation by one word, you know. How terrible is it?" Sobbing was heard. "Inoue-san?"

_"Isshin-sama is the only one standing up in the whole Kurosaki family. The others…"_

Sasuke mentally did a count. Subtract Isshin off the family; there are still 3 of the family members. But, what happened to make Inoue sob? "Inoue-san?"

_"Collapsed."_

Sasuke widened his eyes. "What…?" _Did I hear wrongly? Did Inoue-san say 'Collapse'?_

_"Yes, collapsed, Sasuke-sensei. You didn't hear wrongly and I didn't say wrongly. The others are laying on the ground without moving an inch."_

Sasuke stayed silent for 5 seconds before reacting to Inoue. "Are there any pulses in the remaining family members?"

A pause was heard from the other side, before more sobbing. _"N-N-No, Sasuke-sensei, no pulses."_

Closing his eyes, Sasuke sighed. If this situation was presented to Ichigo, only Ichigo himself would know what chaos he would bring to find his family broken apart in a short few hours. Closing his eyes, he remembered the first time he had saved Rukia and what Rukia said to him.

_A bewildered Sasuke ran to Rukia, seeing her in such a weak state. "Rukia, what happened to you?"_

_Weakly shaking her hands, she dismissed Sasuke's worry off. "Don't worry about me, I'm used to this."_

_Sasuke was shocked. "How could you be used to this?"_

_Rukia winced at the loud voice. "Don't be so loud, please." Sasuke scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "As I said, don't worry about me, I'm just poisoned."_

_Sasuke's mouth formed an 'O' shape._ _"**'Just'**_ _poisoned…?"_

_Rukia smiled weakly. "Close your mouth, or, do you welcome the idea of mosquitoes going into your mouth?"_

_Sasuke glared at Rukia. "No time to be sarcastic."_

_Rukia maintained her smile. "This poison isn't harmful, Sasuke. There's really nothing to worry. It may seem like every poison's harmful, but; this poison just causes you to go out of pulse. In other words, it just allows others to think that you are dead. But, if healed fast enough, it may not cause any harmful consequences."_

Sasuke snapped open his eyes, having an idea forming inside his head. "Inoue-san, can you hear me?"

_"Hai, Sasuke-sensei."_

Sasuke took a deep breath, wondering about his decision before shaking his head mentally. _'If you are not healed fast enough…'_ "I know, Inoue-san, one of your abilities is to heal, revert the user back to before when he or she was injured, right?"

_"Yes, but…"_

"Inoue-san, no time for questions now!" Sasuke shouted which he heard silence from the phone. "Can you hold up until Rukia comes back? I'm sure she would had sensed it by now and is rushing back."

_"But, Sasuke-sensei, are you sure…? Isn't Ru-?"_

Sasuke knew what Inoue intended to say but he would never allow the words to complete. "Inoue-san!" What's more, she could sense a tone of doubtfulness in Inoue's tone. "Now's not the time to be saying this, is it?"

_"Hai."_

It was really weird how Inoue felt about herself. She can be an angel at one moment, but, a devil that plays with people's heart the next moment. To be honest, that was how she truly felt. And, Sasuke abruptly hanging up on her confirmed her feelings. Sighing deeply, she briefly wondered how did things come to such a stage.

_Kurosaki-kun? My jealousy of Uryuu-kun being close to Rukia-sensei? Or, both?_

* * *

A sob made Inoue snap back to attention. She can't believe that the man of the family, Isshin Kurosaki, is openly sobbing in front of a girl. Glancing at Isshin thoughtfully and looking at the rest of the Kurosakis', she could tell that their faces were in pain, as if something's in their body and cannot be taken out. And, on that instant, she made a decision. "Isshin-sama, would you mind me helping out?"

"Really…? You would…?"

Inoue nodded her head and looked at them. Questions swarmed her mind but she pushed those questions away and got to work by kneeling down next to the 3 family members. _"Are you ready, Shun'ou, Ayame?"_

_"Ready when you are, Hime-sama!"_

_"All right, here goes nothing."_

A bright yellow shield formed above Yuzu, Karin and Masaki as Shun'ou and Ayame got to work.

* * *

"Rukia…" Surprised to hear Ishida talk so lowly and gently, Rukia focused her gaze on Ishida. "We were wrong… Right from the start." Rukia's expression changed from a calm to confused expression. "Orihime never loved me… Right from the start."

_Inoue-san never loved Ishida right from the start…? But… That's impossible…! Sometimes when I look at her, the gaze she gives me… It's just…_ Reminding herself to focus on Ishida, she heard Shirayuki's protest. _"Rukia-sama, I know you care for Ishida, but…"_

Using her hands, Rukia covered the necklace and, as if to silence Shirayuki. With this action, no talking was heard from Shirayuki and Rukia focused her attention on Ishida. Rukia had always known Ishida to be strong. It wasn't easy to make Ishida break down and cry. _Ishida… What exactly happened to make you think this way…?_ "I feel terrible, Rukia…" Rukia narrowed her eyes in response. "Is this what it feels to be rejected…?"

Feeling that he had to knock some sense into Ishida back somehow, Rukia laid her hands on top of Ishida's hands. When Ishida looked up, Rukia smiled, hoping that her words will get through to Ishida. _"Ishida, life is full of decisions."_

Ishida stared in surprise at Rukia. Her lips had not moved, yet, it was as if Rukia was talking. "I know, Rukia, but…"

_"To be loved or to love others, it's also a decision. We both know, from the first glance, Inoue-san was in love with Kurosaki, just that none of us really admitted it. Despite the circumstances, you chose to love Inoue-san without leaving her side."_ Rukia maintained her smile as Ishida stared in surprise. _"I don't know what caused you to think that way, but, to be loved or loving others is also just simply a line in difference too."_

"A line… In difference…?"

_"You can jump in the line by loving Inoue-san, and, if you want to, you can jump out of the line as easily as you jumped in."_

Ishida stared at Rukia. "Would I be able to…?"

_"I believe, if you truly wish that, you would be able to."_

Sakura, who was looking at the exchange, was stunned. Rukia's lips weren't moving at all, but, it was as if Rukia was talking because Ishida responded. Fingering her cell-phone, she thought better of it and pushed it deep down her dress pocket, resisting the urge to let Rukia hear what was conversed between her and Inoue. "Don't you want to know what happened between me and Orihime?"

Shaking her head, Rukia smiled. _"To have the great Ishida Uryuu break down in front of me like this, I'm sure it must have been a big incident."_ Sometimes, it's amazing how well Rukia seems to know things…_ "Precisely because it must have been a big matter, I won't pester you. I know that you are not ready and I will wait until you are ready."_

Ishida suddenly realized, in some terms, Inoue might have won. But, in other terms, Rukia was the ultimate winner. No matter is it understanding or tolerance, Ishida had no doubts that Rukia won. If it were Inoue who was in front of him, she would try all the ways she had to convince Ishida into talking. But, Ishida knew that Rukia wasn't that kind of person. Hearing Rukia's words had indeed comforted Ishida as a ghost of a smile graced Ishida's face. "Thank you, Rukia."

Hands still maintaining on Ishida, Rukia smiled. _"It's my pleasure to help you, Ishida."_

That was the last sentence Ishida heard from Rukia in her mind as she separated her hands from Ishida and stood. It was just then that she realized Sakura was with Ishida. Freezing, Rukia looked at Sakura, as if expecting Sakura to say something. But, a ringtone had snapped Sakura out of her little trance from staring at Rukia. Picking up the phone, Sakura spared a glance at Rukia before answering. "Hello?"

"Sakura, have you found Rukia?"

Without acknowledging the presence, Sakura already knew who it was and sighed a little. "Yeah, Ishida and I found Rukia."

Rukia's eyebrow cocked a little at hearing her name. "We have an emergency here, can you put the phone on speaker so that both Ishida and Rukia can hear?"

"Sure."

"Ishida, Rukia, can both of you hear me?"

"Yeah, Sasuke, we can." Ishida spoke and Rukia only nodded her head, which Sakura narrowed her eyes. There's something wrong with Rukia. Up until now, she hadn't used her voice even once… And, the incident with Ishida, too…

"All right, listen. We have an emergency situation here." Ishida, Sakura and Rukia cast glances at each other. "Inoue-san and I were originally going to search for Rukia, just like what both of you did." The mention of Inoue had caused Ishida to stiffen. "But, we sensed a disturbance in the Kurosakis'." Rukia, hearing this, panicked._ Did something happen to Isshin-san or Masaki-san?_

"I sensed that too, on my way coming to find for Rukia. What exactly happened?"

"Other than Isshin Kurosaki who is still standing…" Rukia's hands who was subconsciously holding Ishida's tightened and Ishida immediately glanced at Rukia in concern. "Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki…"_ Masaki-san…!_ There was a long pause afterwards. "Collapsed…"

Rukia's mind whirled. What? Collapsed…? What could have caused it…? Her breathing suddenly got all the more heavier than before and she touched her chest in order to calm herself down, an action which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura and Ishida. Immediately coming to her aid, Rukia shook her head at them and pointed to the phone. Sakura nodded. "So, where are you and Inoue-san right now?"

"Inoue-san's inside, trying to heal the fallen Kurosaki members' while waiting for Rukia while I'm outside, trying to stop Kurosaki Ichigo from going in the house as I'm sure he had sensed his family's presence now."

Sakura turned to Rukia with a worried expression and Rukia closed her eyes. With Ishida helping her up, she stood straight and nodded at Sakura which she returned the gesture. "Thanks for notifying us, Sasuke. We will be there s fast as possible."

The call ended between Sakura and Sasuke and Rukia really wondered what to do. It was her fault that he came searching for her, it was her fault she was in the Kurosakis' house, and how exactly can she get out of this? "Rukia?" Rukia glanced up at Ishida. "Shouldn't we go?" Rukia nodded once and they took off running, Rukia subconsciously tightening her hold on Ishida's, causing Ishida to glance at her with concern once more. "Rukia, are you all right?"

Sakura, hearing the question Ishida asked Rukia, glanced behind. On the surface, Rukia might look like she's desperately running to Kurosaki Ichigo's house. But, those who truly knew her know that she's dreading the visit. And, the tightening of Ishida's hand made it all the more obvious. Rukia glanced up at Ishida in surprise when she felt a reassuring squeeze back and slightly smiled. "Rukia…" Rukia glanced at Sakura next. "I'm sure, no matter what, Ichigo-san won't blame you."

Rukia wanted to argue with Sakura badly about that particular theory of hers, but, deciding against the better, hoping desperately Sakura was right; she gave a nod and a slight smile to Sakura._ It's not the problem as to whether I'm afraid whether he would blame me or not, Sakura. He's my student. I know he values his family's life over his own. And, I'm absolutely sure he would blame me…_ Sensing Rukia's uneasiness, his hold only tightened around Rukia as Rukia glanced up. But, as they went through the portal, Ishida said nothing.

* * *

Reaching the other side and seeing the familiar alleyway, Ichigo began to run full-speed, straight ahead to his house. His hands clenched when he thought of he fact that his Mom and his two little sister have collapsed because of poisoning._ They are all I have now… Please don't take them away, please…_

* * *

Glancing at his watch and the road at the same time, Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently as he watched the road ahead of him. _Why hadn't Rukia arrived yet? I'm sure Inoue-san's abilities are almost up to her limit…_

* * *

Reaching the other side of a portal and stumbling down in a place faraway from Kurosakis' Residence, Ishida, Rukia and Sakura immediately stood up and ran. But, all the time it took just to run away took its toll on Rukia's body, along with the poison in her body and she kneeled down, her hands on the ground, breathing heavily, as if just breathing was a huge feat for her, which probably is. Ishida immediately squatted down next to Rukia. "Rukia, what's wrong?"

Trying to clam down her breathing by breathing in and out only to cause the opposite desired effect, her breathing became much heavier and it seemed like she was hyperventilating. "Don't imagine things, Ishida-san, she's not hyperventilating."

"Then, what's wrong with her?"

Sakura was shocked that Ishida's tone sounded worried for Rukia. This should be interesting for future days, I bet. "From the previous encounter with Rukia, Ishida-san should know Rukia can recover from injuries just by resting." Ishida nodded and Sakura continued. "But, this time has taken a toll on her since she had never rested from the kidnapping, and, she's getting weaker as time goes by."

"What can we do for her?"

Although Sakura was surprised a second time by Ishida's tone, she didn't let her face betray her emotions. Soon enough, she regained her composure. "She will be fine if we let her rest for a while."

With quick thinking, Ishida glanced at Rukia, silently apologizing before he carried her in a bridal-style way. As Rukia glanced at him in shock, he shrugged. "We can reach faster this way." But, Ishida himself knew which way was the fastest was far away from Rukia's mind. "And, if you are worrying how Orihime would react to this…" Sakura, now, also glanced at Ishida, wondering what he wanted to say. "… Throw that thought out of your mind. Right. Now."

Sakura smiled before returning on her way._ I wonder what you would say, Ichigo-san…_ Rukia, on the other hand, glanced at Ishida while biting her lips, sighing mentally and wrapped her small arms around Ishida's neck. Deciding to close her eyes and sleep for a little, a bright yellow light engulfed her and throughout it all, a small hint of redness started to form on Ishida's cheeks, without Rukia noticing.

_It certainly will be interesting this year, wouldn't it, Rukia, Ishida-san?_

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what's going on with Rukia? This behavior of Rukia has a theory and if anyone of you would be able to figure it out, I will give you a cookie. XD Now that Ishida and Sakura had rescued Rukia, Ishida seems to have second thoughts about Inoue. hat would happen between Ishdia and Rukia's reltionship? What about Inoue and Ichigo? **

**IchiRuki01, signing off. **


	60. A Form Of Destiny

_An orange-haired boy grinned at a raven-haired girl. The boy seemed happy yet the girl seemed shy. The girl who was holding her Mom's hands looked at the boy shyly while uncomfortably fidgeted her feet as if not wishing to be there. "Rukia, this is Ichigo-san. Ichigo-san, this is Rukia, my daughter." Rukia glanced at the boy, willing herself to disappear. "Rukia, don't be rude, greet the guest."_

_Her Mom's nudging made her glance at Ichigo once more and she had a slight blush on her cheeks. But, before she could even greet him, he took out a hand, grinning. "Nice to meet you, Rukia!"_

_Shifting her eyes a little, she took her hand out timidly. "Um… I'm…"_

_Before Rukia could even finish introducing herself, Ichigo, with his hyperactive attitude, already cut in. "Can we go out to play, Mom…?"_

_Masaki only smiled. "Sure, Ichigo. Go ahead and play with Rukia."_

_Rukia, out of surprise, glanced up at her Mom, hoping for Ai to say no. But, Rukia had no such luck. Ai, at one glance, noticed the look on her daughter's face as she frowned a little. "Sweetie, Mommie noticed you have been feeling down lately. Perhaps, an outing with Ichigo-san will cheer you up?"_

_Wanting to protest badly, thinking that the outing with Ichigo was a bad idea, Rukia started to speak up but was too late as Ichigo already dragged her. "Thanks, Mom! We will be back for dinner!"_

_Stunned by Ichigo's behavior, Rukia blindly followed Ichigo with a deep shade of red on her face._

* * *

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently as he stared at the road ahead of him, wondering mentally when would Ichigo arrive and more importantly, how would Ichigo react. Sighing deeply._ Rukia, you better make it in time to see me alive before Kurosaki Ichigo actually kills me…_ Glancing at the road ahead of him once more, Sasuke couldn't say he was shocked to see a figure of somebody like Ichigo who has orange hair walking towards his direction. _Don't tell me… Looks like my death came earlier than expected…_

"You know, Ishida-san…?"

Distracted from her gaze towards Rukia, Ishida glanced up at Sakura while trying his best to leap forward, following Sakura's speed. "What is it, Sakura?"

"Sometimes, jealousy can drive people insane and cause them to do some crazy things, you know…" Neither noticed Rukia opening her eyes since Ishida's gaze was on Sakura now and Sakura was only focusing on the road and not on Ishida. Slowly, the bright light that was engulfing Rukia disappeared. "I hope that you are not one of those that does crazy things."

Ishida clenched his fists, tightening his hold on Rukia as he stared at Sakura. "What are you implying, Sakura?"

"Who knows what I'm implying…"

"Do you mean that I don't love Rukia and I only treat her as a replacement for Hime…?"

Sakura only shrugged in response to Ishida's question. "I didn't say that, you said it yourself."

"I don't treat Rukia as a replacement." Rukia, hearing Ishida say that out of all things, glanced at Ishida. "I love her…" _Liar._ "I love her since we were kids, studying in the same academy." _Liar, if you really felt that way, you would have confessed to me._

"Ah, I heard Sasuke-kun that you and Rukia studied in the same academy, right?"

Ishida nodded his head and a smile that Rukia saw was genuine graced his face. "Sasuke and I were like kids, both gaining for Rukia's attention." Subconsciously, Rukia formed a slight smile on her lips._ Those were the days where everything was so carefree, wasn't it?_ "For a few months I studied with Rukia, I love her. She was the only one who didn't ignore my presence as somebody other than _Shinigami._"

Sakura, hearing that statement of Ishida's, seemed to have put her heart at ease, and continued leaping forward. "Let's move faster, I can sense Ichigo-san's spiritual pressure from here, he's approaching his own house in a fast speed."

Rukia fixed her gaze on Ishida._ If I were Inoue Orihime, I would have believed you, Ishida. It's a pity I'm not though. Throughout all these days when we were at the Academy, you only treated me as a person who you can gain attention and compete with Sasuke with. You never loved me right from the start. You lied to yourself, Ishida._ As the bright yellow light engulfed Rukia once more, she closed her eyes.

* * *

Ichigo came to a halt, a certain memory entering his mind.

_Sitting at the riverside, Ichigo seemed deep in thoughts. Thinking about a certain incident that happened just 5 years ago. If you looked from the behind, you would think he's fallen out of love. And, that was what Senna thought as she peeked out from a pillar. Frowning a little, she casually walked over and sat down next to Ichigo. "A penny for your thoughts?"_

_Surprised, Ichigo glanced over. "Senna."_

_Senna nodded and smiled. "So, what were you thinking that you didn't notice me? You always notice me, no matter where I am."_

_Ichigo smiled sheepishly and scratched his orange locks that looked so much like the sunset. "Sorry, sorry, I was thinking about some things."_

_Senna only giggled. "I know you were thinking about some things, but, exactly what things were you thinking of?"_

_Ichigo frowned this time. "You do know how close my mother was to death, don't you?"_

_Senna took on a thoughtful look. "Ichigo loves his Mother very much, didn't he?"_

_"… Yeah."_

_Smiling, Senna glanced at the river. "But, I'm sure Ichigo's Mom loves Ichigo as well too."_

_"Eh?"_

_"You can't deny that Masaki-san actually had you in her tummy for a total of 9 months, Ichigo. She went through these many months of torture, I'm sure she loves you very much too." Ichigo went silent. "Just like how you wish to protect Masaki-san, I'm sure Masaki-san wishes to protect you as well."_

_Ichigo looked down. "But, I don't want Mom…"_

_"As for Masaki-san too."_

_"… What?"_

_"You don't want Masaki-san to protect you and Masaki-san doesn't want you to protect her too. Being the one to protect and the one being protected, Ichigo, what would Masaki-san do? What do you think he will choose? Being protected by you or to protect you? Think about it, Ichigo."_

_"Senna."_

_"I lost my parents when I was young. It actually is pretty much a mystery how they died. I never saw my parents' face. But, there may be other people whose fates may be worse than us, Ichigo. And, clinging onto that fact, I can survive up to this day."_

_With that, Senna stood up, turning to walk away, but halted when Ichigo called her. "Senna."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Thank you."_

_Senna only smiled with a tinge of blush on her cheeks before walking into the sunset._

Ichigo halted, not sure why this memory suddenly floated in his mind all of a sudden. As he felt wetness on his cheeks, he touched it only to find himself crying. Covering his eyes, he stood still and sobbed for a few moments. _Senna, I miss you…_

Sasuke stood hiding in a corner, watching Ichigo, as he seemed to be covering his eyes. _I wonder what happened…_ Sasuke glanced at the other corner. At least that gives me some time for finding an escape on how to break the news to him, that is.

* * *

_Dragging a stunned Rukia to the playground, Ichigo invited himself to sit on the swing and glanced at Rukia with a grin. "Rukia, sit beside me and swing the swing! It's fun!"_

_A cute and pretty little blush appeared on Rukia's face as she slowly walked towards the swing and sat on it, swinging it a little in the process. Amazingly, Rukia liked the swing so much that she began to swing the swing as well. "It's fun…"_

_Ichigo grinned at a shy Rukia. "I told you it's fun!"_

_Another blush was on Rukia's cheeks. "Ichigo-san…?"_

_Ichigo pouted immediately at Rukia calling him 'Ichigo-san'. Turning to face Rukia and holding her hand, causing Rukia to have a deeper blush, Ichigo declared. "Call me Ichigo!"_

_"Ichigo then…"_

_Grinning at Rukia then looking at her, Ichigo grinned happily. "Hm…?"_

_"Ichigo… Loves his Mother, right…?"_

_Hearing this topic, Ichigo grinned brighter than any sun there could ever be. "Of course!" Rukia looked up and slightly winced at the loud voice while blushing. "To me, Mom is the only one whom I want to protect!"_

_Staring at Ichigo, Rukia was at a loss of words. "That's good… I guess…"_

_Ichigo glanced at Rukia confusedly. "Doesn't Rukia loves her Mother?"_

_Rukia wasn't one to open up so easily, after that traumatizing incident she had with her Dad, let alone Ichigo, a boy she just met seconds ago who dragged her to this playground. "Yeah, I do… Mom and Dad…" Rukia glanced at Ichigo. "Ichigo, what's your Dad like?"_

_Ichigo seemed to shudder. "He's a really good Dad. He may be annoying at sometimes but, when you need to, he can be really understandable."_

_Rukia found herself smiling. She may have a close brother and mothers of hers, but what her father did was unforgivable to any 5-year-old. Shaking the thoughts off her head, Rukia commented. "You know, if there's a chance, I would really like to be one of your family sometimes."_

_"You can!"_

_Rukia found herself giggling this time round. She didn't know why, this boy just made her giggle at every comment he made. But, thinking of her incident a few days earlier, she closed her eyes. "It must be nice… To have a family like that…"_

_"Doesn't Rukia have a happy family?"_

_Rukia wanted to protest badly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I have." There was a very long silence after that. Neither wanted to break the silence between them as both of them sat on the swing, swinging it. The swings swung in rhythm as Rukia didn't speak a word and Ichigo was just glancing at Rukia, wondering if he said anything wrong. "The swing soon came to a stop on Rukia's side as she fidgeted her fingers and stood up. "Should we… Get going back…?"_

_"Yeah, we should."_

_As Rukia was about to walk back to her house, Ichigo's small fingers came and dragged her. "Ichigo…?"_

_"It will be faster if I hold your hand."_

_The blush came deeper than before. "I…"_

_Before Rukia could finish, Ichigo interrupted. "Rukia, can I promise you one single matter?"_

_Blush fading by now, Rukia glanced up at Ichigo. "What is it, Ichigo?"_

_"I will protect you, just like how I swore to protect my Mom."_

_The blush came back full-force and Rukia found herself wanting Ichigo to protect her although they had just met a few seconds ago for some odd reasons. "Promise…?"_

_"I swear upon my life, Rukia."_

* * *

"Rukia…" The dream was unreal; fake, yet, when Rukia felt the bright yellow lights fading around her and when she slowly but surely wake up, she found herself still wanting to be clinging onto that dream, whether that dream be real or not, that is. "Rukia, it's time to wake up." Rukia glanced up, looking at Ishida in a confused gaze. "We are hiding behind a pillar near Kurosaki's house…" Rukia narrowed her eyes at Ishida, fearing the worst. "And… Kurosaki's in front of Sasuke."

Clenching her fists in front of her chest, she loosened her hands around Ishida's neck.

* * *

_Ah, there he is…_ Sasuke walked away the pillar he was hiding as he saw Ichigo and approached him, hopefully in a friendly way. "Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ichigo glanced at Sasuke in surprise. "What a surprise to see you here!"

"Sasuke-sensei?"

"Oh, you must be wondering why am I here!" Ichigo looked at Sasuke as if he was an alien. "You know, I was taking a stroll around here, thinking of tomorrow's lesson when I realized this is the Kurosaki's house!"

Ichigo was never one in the presence of a mere teacher, let alone Sasuke. "Well…" Ichigo shifted his feet. "Does Sasuke-sensei want to come in?"

By this question, Sasuke shook his arms fast as he denied the invitation. "Well, although I do have something to talk with you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you mind coming with me for a second?"

"But…" Ichigo wanted to protest.

"Don't worry, it's just for a second! Unless you have something important, that is."

Ichigo glanced at his house before bowing at Sasuke. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-sensei, but, I do have something important to attend to."

When Ichigo was about to step in his house and see how bad of a state his family was in, he saw a familiar figure in front of him.

* * *

Loosening her hands around Ishida's neck, she attempted to get down on the ground but Ishida having a hold on her made it difficult to do so. She looked at Ishida, causing Ishida to glance back at her. "What's wrong, Rukia?" Rukia pointed at the ground and Ishida seemingly got the hint. "You want to be let down?" Rukia nodded and Ishida smiled while letting her feet reach the ground. Smiling gratefully, Rukia walked away from the pillar. "Rukia." Glancing back at Ishida, her emotions were portrayed in her eyes, Ishida could tell. The fear of Ichigo hating her, the fear of facing her nightmares once again with the Kurosakis' this time which she treats as _'Family'._ Ishida knew the emotions portrayed very well and bit his lips on what he was about to say. In fact…_ 'Don't be reckless'_ wasn't a good thing to say at all. Instead, he walked over and hugged Rukia. "No matter what you do, always remember to have confidence."

Rukia was shocked when Ishida hugged her, but didn't hug him back. Her hands stayed by her side, not knowing what to do. Only after did 5 seconds or more passed did she hesitantly hug him back. After they pulled away, Rukia slightly smiled at Ishida. A single thought reached Rukia's mind, and, fortunately, reached Ishida's mind as well._ Thanks, Ishida._ With this last thought, she walked to the open and saw Sasuke and Ichigo, not hearing Ishida and Sakura's conversation at the moment. "What exactly happened to Rukia?"

Ishida felt tears prickling his eyes, threatening to fall. The moments Rukia had landed her hands on his, he had known what happened. It was a special ability Rukia had. Clenching his fists slightly, unknown to Sakura, he shrugged as if nothing happened. "I don't know."

* * *

Rukia was walking near Sasuke and Ichigo, her fear growing any moment. She remembered the next day when she woke up and still found her parents' dead, she remembered what she did and she remembered how she wanted to find someone to blame.

_After a night of constant singing, Rukia opened her eyes to find herself alone in the room. Two white figures were drawn in the room, the only proof that her parents were dead in this room, in their house. Closing her eyes tightly, Rukia allowed her tears to fall. She didn't know why did these kind of things happens, but she knows there must be a reason. With this newfound determination, she ran out of the house, catching a glimpse of the man who murdered her parents, the man whom she considered the dearest, the man who had cared for her since young… And, towards the end, he was the man that she hated the most. "Wait!"_

_The man coldly glanced at Rukia, which Rukia flinched. "What do you want, Rukia?"_

_"May I ask why… Why did you do that…?" Her voice was timid, as if fearing to anger the man in front of him._

_"Merely to test my abilities."_

_With this, Rukia snapped. **"That can't be the reason! I know you aren't that kind of person! Tell me why!"**_

_But, the man didn't answer her and disappeared from her sight. Rukia's tears came down faster than usual; she had difficulty breathing and her vision slowly blurred. Grabbing her chest, her breathing came out heavy as something inside her chest twisted. Twisted so much that it hurts to live. It hurts… Slowly, she closed her eyes consciousness, alone in the blood-smeared streets that resembled the Kuchiki clan._

Remembering this memory, a single tear fell. It was weird that she didn't even know when she was crying. Even after so many years had gone, she couldn't seem to forget. Even after Youruichi and Urahara's death, she felt all the more alone. Being in the Kurosaki household hadn't helped much. Using her hand to wipe the single tear away, the image of Ichigo and Sasuke came nearer to her. All of a sudden, she wanted to run away. Away from Ichigo's sight, away from the hatred that she was sensing from Ichigo. Nevertheless, she forced herself to walk forward. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-sensei, but, I do have something important to attend to." It was at this point she reached her hand out and held Ichigo's hand, as if asking Ichigo to glance over at her.

"Rukia-sensei?"

Rukia didn't grace him with an answer but only stared at him._ "Listen, you can't go in now."_

"What do you mean I can't go in?" Ichigo shouted with such a loud voice that Rukia let go of his hand momentarily. "When can't I go in and see my family?"

_"I know how you are feeling, but…"_

"No, Rukia-sensei, you don't get it. The ones inside, falling unconscious are my family, not yours!"

Rukia widened her eyes at hearing those words from Ichigo. He was right, in a sense. In Ichigo's point of view, Rukia hated them and Rukia was cold towards them. Her fear portrayed in her eyes once more, suddenly feeling she was the murderer who murdered her own parents, just that this time, the victim was Ichigo's parents. Before releasing her hand off Ichigo's, she closed her eyes._ "I'm sorry to cause all this trouble, I'm sorry…"_

Ichigo stared at Rukia as if she was an alien. Rukia didn't grace him with an answer as she stepped backwards, letting Ichigo go in. With a last glance at Rukia, Ichigo turned to walk in but was stopped by Sasuke's voice. "Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo glanced back at Sasuke. "Apologize to Rukia."

"What…?"

"Rukia didn't want this to happen to your family. Can't you even see how remorseful she is right now?" Sasuke scolded.

"No, I can't see it." Rukia's eyes remained on the ground. "She was rude to us when she stayed over here, what makes you think I'm willing to believe she even cares for our _so-called 'family'_?" Rukia clenched her fists, suddenly walking over to the door, causing Sasuke and Ichigo to glance at her.

"Rukia?" Sasuke asked, puzzled by Rukia's reaction.

_I can do nothing about this situation… I can only help Masaki-san, Yuzu, Karin and Kaien to the best that I could…_ But, before she could grab hold of the doorknob, somebody held her hand and forbade her from going forward. Rukia glanced back at the person, finding Ishida and Sakura._ "Ishida…?"_

"You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to."

Rukia looked down at the ground while smiling, hiding the tears that swelled. Lifting her arms from Ishida's, she grabbed of the doorknob and pushed the door open, causing Isshin and Inoue, who were in the house to look at her. "Rukia-chan…?"

"Rukia-sensei…?"

What greeted Rukia wasn't Isshin or Inoue greeting her, but the Kurosakis' members who collapsed. Pale as a piece of white sheet, there were no breathing. And, at that moment, Rukia subconsciously stepped back, the image of her two parents dead in front of her. Suddenly, somebody bumped her. "Mom, Yuzu, Karin, Kaien!"

Ichigo ran to the collapsed family member's side, causing Rukia to fall to the ground and Ishida saving her. When Ishida hugged Rukia in fear of her falling to the ground, she could hear Rukia's panicking thoughts loud and clear. _"I didn't know this would happen, Ishida. I really didn't know…"_

Ishida only hugged Rukia tighter. "I know…"

Rukia's body was trembling as the image of her parents flashed in front of her. She had wanted to scream badly, so badly that her throat hurt. On the other hand, Ichigo glanced towards his Father. "Dad…?"

Isshin hadn't noticed Ichigo coming towards him and raised his head towards Ichigo. "Ichigo…?"

"I'm sure nothing will happen to Mom. _No, nothing will happen to Mom._"

It was such confidence that lifted Isshin's mood up a little and it was such confidence that could bring Ichigo's fears to the maximum. Ichigo knew, if Inoue weren't able to heal them, they would be dead. And, it was because of Ichigo being helpless that brought this kind of ordeal to his family. Rukia, on the other hand, once again, glanced at the collapsed family members. _"No, I can't cry. Isshin-san needs me… I can't cry at this point of time…"_

"Rukia, don't tell me…"

_"I'm the only one who can save them… I can't let those images haunt me… I have to save them…"_

"But… This is too…"

_"I know Kurosaki hates me, but, nevertheless, I still have to save them… I know I have to, at least for all the things they have done for me."_

Knowing nothing could change Rukia's mind when her mind's made up, Ishida smiled and released her from his embrace. "If your mind's made up, go for it then."

Rukia smiled slightly.

* * *

"What's with Rukia? She's not talking but Ishida's responding."

Sakura shrugged to Sasuke's response. "We found her like this. Seems like she did it with Ichigo-san too, didn't she?"

Sasuke seemed to ponder a little bit. "Yeah…"

Neither Sasuke nor Sakura wanted to ask the next obvious question that had been bugging them but they thought of the same thoughts._ Did Ishida and Rukia's relationship just got closer?_

Ichigo glanced over at Rukia and pondered over the previous conversation he had with Rukia. It was weird, to say the least. Rukia's lips were not moving, yet, Ichigo found himself responding. Questions swarmed in his mind._ Did something happen to Rukia-sensei when she was kidnapped…?_ He heard words coming from Rukia, he was sure. But, Rukia's lips weren't moving. Seeing Rukia stand up, Ichigo's eyes hardened._ Rukia-sensei, don't ever forget… You are the reason why my family's like this…_

Standing up and walking next to Isshin, she kneeled beside Isshin. When Isshin looked at Rukia, his tear-filled eyes caught Rukia off guard. I guess anybody can break down at the expense of his or her family… "Rukia-chan…?"

For one second, Isshin could swear that he saw tears in Rukia's eyes before it disappeared. Rukia smiled slightly, not knowing how she could bring words across to Isshin. From what she knew, Isshin was a doctor; she didn't need further confirmation of Isshin knowing what happened to her. Rendering herself of no help to Isshin at this moment in time, she stood up and walked to Inoue. When Rukia glanced at Inoue, she was caught off guard by her stare of hatred but kneeled on the family members' side nevertheless._ "I'm not here to help you, Inoue-san. I'm here to help myself."_

**A/N: What will happen to Ichigo and Rukia's relationship? How about Ishida? Waiting for your reviews!\**

**Signing out, IchiRuki01.**


	61. Hesitations

From a small age, Rukia already understood that being a family meant responsibilities. Being a loving and caring parents requires much more responsibilities than just 'Loving' and 'Caring'. Because of the fact alone, she allowed Ichigo to scold her because she knew he was angered beyond relief. No matter how hard she tried to deny, it was still _her _fault that his parents turned out that way. _I know I'm guilty, so... _"Rukia-sensei?" Hearing her name, Rukia turned her attention over to her and Inoue was shocked to find that tears were swelling inside her eyes. "What's wrong?"

It was a while into the healing they had done that Inoue noticed Rukia suddenly stopped healing at all. Throughout the process, Rukia was feeling weird. She just can't go through with the feeling with her parents' images throughout her mind, all bloodied when seeing the collapsed Kurosakis' family members. And, by that scene alone, she could _just imagine _how Ichigo was feeling right now. She dared not glance at the others, especially Isshin. Her hand remaining above Masaki, Yuzu, Karin and Kaien's body, her body seemed to shake. _"Rukia-sama, don't ever forget your resolve. You said before, it's not the time to cry." _

_"Rukia, let me tell you a secret." Ai said while ruffling Rukia's hair. "Your Dad does talk about you when we are alone." _

Rukia widened her eyes, wondering _why the hell _did she just remembered that all of a sudden. Closing her eyes, she was, once again, in her inner world. And, Rukia was facing Shirayuki. _"You seemed to grieve for them as if they were dead, Rukia-sama. Do you think they will die...?" _Rukia shook her head. _"You never had any dreams of a family since that incident, what changed your mind?"_

Rukia said nothing but her eyes seemed to stare at Shirayuki and immediately, Shirayuki immediately got the silent message. _"Though I had never said it out loud, Isshin-san and Masaki-san had been extradordinary kind and patient to me." _

_"Then, do you doubt your abilities in healing them?" _Rukia lowered her head at this point, as if ashamed about something. Shirayuki seemingly heaved a sigh at this point. _"Will you do anything to help them, if it even causes your life?" _

Even without looking at Rukia, she knew what Rukia's answer would be and her theory was confirmed by by Rukia's nod of her head as if meaning. _"Yes." _

Shiraayuki heaved a sigh once more. _"I can help you with that although it might just cost you your life." _Rukia didn't respond and Shirayuki closed her eyes. _"Close your eyes." _Rukia did as told. _"Concentrate on your priority and that would be..." _

_"Saving Masaki-san, Yuzu, Karin and Kaien..."_

* * *

The tears had long dried and soon enough, Rukia had only the resolve to save the collapsed Kurosakis' family members. With that thought, a purple light surrounded around Rukia and Masaki since Masaki was the nearest to Rukia and she was healing her first. It was seemingly an evil purple light since Masaki turned slightly more pale. And, with the scene, Ichigo panicked. "Mom!"

Ichigo had wanted to rush forward, but, Ishida grabbed his hand. "Kurosaki." Ichigo's head snapped over. "Don't even think about going over there."

Widening his eyes, Ichigo flared. "That's my Mom you guys are talking about!"

Only tightening his hold on Ichigo, he gave Ichigo a stern look. "I'm sure Rukia, in some ways or other, is trying to heal your family." His head turn fully to Ichigo. "And, I won't allow you to disturb her."

Ichigo backed down on Ishida's gaze. Isshin closely observed Rukia and immediately knew what was going on in Rukia's mind and what exactly she was doing. The purple light that was surrounding Masaki seemingly disappeared and seemed to be rushing for Rukia. As if on cue, Rukia felt an excruciating pain within herself and she almost doubled over in pain, lest for Isshin calling her. "Rukia-chan, stop!"

Ichigo turned over to his Dad. "Dad…?"

Isshin paid no attention to his son and only focused on Rukia as the purple light kept glowing and it ony grew stronger. It didn't fade but it only glowed brighter. Seeing the scene, Isshin wanted to rush forward but was stopped by Ishida's hand once again. "Isshin-san, I don't need to make myself say the same thing twice."

"But…"

Isshin clenched his fists. "I know what she's doing, _Isshin-san. _And, I'm sure she knows it _herself too._" Isshin was speechless for once. "Though she never said it, I'm sure Rukia had already acknowledged both of you as your family. That's why… She's willing to go so far."

"But, we should…"

"Just like what _you _think, _Isshin-san, _she also thinks the same way. She thinks that she should be the one to protect you instead of you protecting her."

Coming from Ishida's mouth, the words were familiar yet foreign at the same time. Turning his head to look at Rukia, he had to squint his eyes a little at the brightness of the purple light. It was really bright, and stinging to the eyes. _Was I wrong to have accused her that way…? No, I musn't think that way…! _"Bullshit…" Ishida turned to looked at Ichigo, all the while remaining composed. "She caused all of this! Mom, Yuzu, Karin and even Kaien is on the ground because of her!"

Neither of them noticed Inoue's stare on them as they bickered. "Do you think Rukia really wanted this to happen?"

Ichigo was silent, but, Inoue caught the defensive tone of Ishida's and seemingly closed her eyes. _What have I done…? Rukia-sensei, why is it that I always… First, it's Kurosaki-kun, then… It's Uryuu-kun… What exactly do you possess that I do not…? It's just not fair… "Inoue-san?" _

Inoue turned to face Rukia. "Rukia-sensei?"

_"I'm almost done healing Masaki-san. From then, you can heal her outer injuries if she has any."_

Questions swarmed Inoue's mind at that very instant but she only nodded her head. "Hai."

* * *

_"Don't allow any doubts to enter your mind. No matter what others say or do that you can see or hear, DO NOT ever let doubts enter your mind."_

_Bullshit… She caused all of this!_

In the ever so silent inner world of Rukia's, Rukia could feel her heartbeat being fast, as if, by those words, she was broken to pieces. Of course, she had known that Ichigo would be angered. But, hearing the words spoken was a different story. Rukia winced by the hatred behind his words.

_Do you think Rukia would have ever wanted this?_

Rukia wasn't sure whether to feel relieved that Ishida was mindful of her feelings and defended her, or, awkward that Inoue's stare was on both her and Ishida with her depressed look on her face that made herself wonder what exactly happened between her and Ishida._ "Rukia-sama, now's not the time to poke your nose into other people's love business. Concentrate on your own healing."_

After waiting for an exhausting 10 minutes, the purple light finally faded and Rukia slowly opened her eyes to nod at Inoue. Inoue, getting the hint, put her hands in front of herself and got to work while Rukia closed her eyes once again, hearing the shield forming in front of Masaki._ "Shun'ou, Ayame, I reject!"_

Opening her eyes, Rukia saw that the purple light shifted from Masaki, as if its work was done and Rukia glanced at the next person the purple light landed on. The girl had blonde hair just like her Mother and maybe, other than Masaki, she was the one who was oblivious to what's going on around her. She didn't know what was her identity, she only thinks of her as a girl who had her guardians killed. Rukia hd never talked to this girl before, but, somehow… She was naïve once, just like how this girl was. It pained Rukia to know that she was the reason she's lying lifeless right now. Closing her eyes for the last time, she started the healing of the younger of the twins, Yuzu Kurosaki.

_"What…? Rukia Nee-chan doesn't know what a picnic is?"_

_Rukia winced at the loud voice. "Not so loud, Yuzu-chan, please…"_

In Rukia's inner world, Shirayuki was shocked to find Rukia shedding a tear. Narrowing her eyes, she figured Rukia must be reminicsing the memories she had with the Kurosakis' although it were less than 5 days. Neither Rukia nor Shirayuki found a blurry vision getting more clearer as someone entered Rukia's inner world.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the scene curiously, as if awaiting something to happen. Ishida was sure they were waiting for something interesting, though. Inoue was healing Masaki, but, being the one to read Inoue, she could tell she had conflicting thoughts in her mind. Isshin was simply just holding himself back to not stop Rukia or this healing process altogether because he didn't want Rukia or his family to die either. But, when Ishida glanced at Ichigo, his frown came in full force. Ichig was doing his scowl, but, Ishida could sense hatred. Closing his eyes, he eyed Isshin before going to Rukia. Kneeling down next to Rukia, he observed the hand that was emitting purplish glow and held his hand on top of Rukia, gripping it. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged knowing looks, but, still watched the scene nevertheless. Both Inoue and Ichigo glanced at Ishida who was beside Rukia, a glare and a frown respectively on each of their faces. Not caring that Inoue and Ichigo's glances were at him, he closed his eyes. Rukia, sensing somebody beside her, tried to sense the presence. _"Ishida…?"_

"I figured you would feel better knowing somebody else is helping you."

_"I certainly do, but…"_

"We should concentrate on healing them."

Giving up on convincing Ishida, together with her and Ishida's hands linked together, more of their spiritual pressures gets used up as both of them did the healing together, ignoring the glances that were sent both their ways.

* * *

Shirayuki glanced up to see Ishida and was about to greet him when Ishida put a finger to his own lips, as if not wanting to speak. Shirayuki nodded, understanding the gesture and sat down, as if not knowing somebody entered Rukia's inner world at all. But, as sharp as Rukia was, she sensed somebody and Shirayuki, being her Zanpakutou, knew that Rukia sensed it. Sending a glance towards Ishida to see him looking at Rukia thoughtfully, Shirayuki spoke._ "Rukia-sama, I told you to concentrate."_

_"I sense somebody in here. Shirayuki, can you sense the person?"_

_"Nonsense."_ Rukia frowned at this while Shirayuki made a gesture, as if not caring if Rukia was frowning. _"You are in your healing process, if there's somebody I sense, I would have told you."_

_"But…"_

_"Rukia-sama, didn't you understand when I told you to cocnentrate? Do you not want Masaki-san and the others to recover after all?"_

That had kept silent as she gave up, concentrating on the healing process. Ishida, seeing Rukia had calmed down a little, walked over to Rukia silently. Throughout the whole process, Shirayuki was keeping a watchful eye. Placing his hands on top of Rukia's, Ishida chose to speak. "If I confessed to you on that fateful day, would things had been different, Rukia?"

Rukia's eyes snapped open not because of the words Ishida spoke and certainly not because of she sensing Ishida once he spoke. But, the hurt in that tone alerted Rukia as all concentration of healing Masaki and others flew out of her mind. Daring to glance at Ishida, she was shocked by the eyes of Ishida's. A hurtful look, a betrayed look… And, that was when Ishida tilted Rukia's head to look at him. Ishida's eyes shocked Rukia to no extent. It was the first time Ishida had that look on his face. As Ishida's face leaned closer to Rukia, Rukia narrowed her eyes. _"What are you doing, Ishida?"_

Having the same look on his face, Ishida knew Rukia's lips hadn't moved at all._ "Doing what I should have done centuries ago."_

Despite the protests, both of their faces inched closer by Ishida's pulling her face gently. _"Don't do something you will regret."_

_"When had you ever known me to do something I will regret?"_With that sentence said, Ishida gently brushed his lips against Rukia and tighten his hld on Rukia as Rukia remained unresponsive. But, as the kiss progressed, Rukia felt herself falling unconscious. And, the very last thing she saw was a tear dripping from Ishida's face._ "Rukia, I love you…"_

* * *

As Ishida and Rukia's hands were linked together, Inoue looked away after looking at the scene. "Inoue-san, can you hear me?"

_"Yes, Rukia-sensei…"_

"I don't know what happened between you and Ishida, neither am I in the position to ask, but, I can tell something big happened."

Inoue lowered her head, as if in shame. But, the very moment after that, Rukia felt herself spinning, as if the whole room was spinning with her. What's going on…? Shaking her head, she felt giddy and she touched her head, momentarily breaking the healing process. And, that was when she closed her eyes and collapsed on the ground… Along with Ishida.

"Rukia-chan!" That was Isshin.

"Uryuu-kun!" That was Inoue.

"Rukia!" Out of all the surprises, that was Ichigo.

* * *

**O.O Is this another cliffhanger? What happened to Rukia? How about Ishida who arrived in her inner world? XD How will this turn out to be? XD **

**Signing out, IchiRuki01. **


	62. An Imaginary Confession

_Raising a hand weakly, Rukia wiped off Ishida's tears as the tears came coming down freely. "Ishida... Why are you crying...?" _

_Being at the same height with Rukia, not mentioning the fact she was _too _light, Ishida continued crying. "Because... Because I let Rukia come into that kind of situation." _

_Rukia smiled weakly, clearly knowing that it was not Ishida's fault. "Ishida... It happened often... This isn't the first time..." Ishida's eyes widened. "Therefore, it isn't your fault at all. So..." Ishida looked down at Rukia. "Stop blaming yourself." _

_Looking down so that his hair covered his eyes, Ishida caressed Rukia's wounds tenderly, as if touching a doll that may break anytime. And, the flinch Rukia did was of course, noticed by Ishida. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you...?" _

_Rukia looked away. "Not particularly." _

_Wrapping his hands around Ishida's neck, Rukia glanced curiously at him and narrowed his eyes. "Why did you save me...?" _

_"Because I'm your..." A pause of hesitation was heard. "Friend." _

_"There was hesitation in your voice." _

_"You heard wrongly, there wasn't." _

_Knowing that it was of no use to argue, Rukia went silent. The journey outside the school was too silent to be considered a journey. And, furthermore, it was an uncomfortable silence. But, as Ishida reached his destination, outside the Shinigami Academy, it was a different story altogether. "Rukia!" _

_Said person winced at the loud voice and turned to Sasuke. "Don't be so loud, Sasuke, please... I'm fine as you can see..." _

_"You call this fine?" _

_Rukia smiled weakly and unwrapped Ishida's neck, trying her best to stand on the ground but she immediately fell over, kneeling on the ground. Before Sasuke could react, Ishida had already wrapped his arms around her waist. "You should be more careful." _

Liar... _Silence surrounded Rukia for a few moments before she finally replied. "I know, thanks for helping me up." _Ishida, you liar...

* * *

The purple lights were still working its effects out, but, what was strange was, Rukia ahd a tear rolling down for no apparent reason. Sakura walked over, cautious of the purple light that shifted from Yuzu Kurosaki to her twin and kneeled beside Rukia. "Rukia…?"

Touching her forehead, a green light appeared. Opening her eyes after a few seconds, Sakura retreated her hand and stood up. "What's wrong with Sakura, Rukia?"

Sakura stood up, heaving a sigh. "Her memories are being altered, wavered and changed."

Everybody in that room was very surprised by Ichigo talking afterwards. "By who...?"

Sakura turned her gaze to Ishida and closed her eyes. "Ishida-san."

"What...? Uryuu-kun...?"

* * *

_"Sasuke, can you leave us for a moment?" Rukia glanced at Ishida who had asked this question, then, at Sasuke who seemed shocked at Ishida asking such a question. Glancing down at herself, she found herself silently wishing for Sasuke to stay for some odd reasons. _

_Sasuke only shrugged, not giving Rukia the satisfaction before walking off. "Sure." But, before he entirely excited the sights of Rukia and Ishida, he cast a worried glance at Rukia while Rukia smiled weakly and nodded. With that reassurance, Sasuke left Rukia's sight. _

_"Rukia…"_

_Trying her best attempt to stand up once more, Rukia finally stood up, with the help of Ishida. Standing up, she immediately retreated her hand from Ishida who was glancing up at her. "What is the matter that is so important that you had to make Sasuke go away?" _

_In fact, before Ishida was planning to say it out loud, Rukia already knew what he was thinking about. But, she just wanted sort of a confirmation… From Ishida himself. "Rukia…" Said person glanced at Ishida. "I know this is abrupt, but, I do have a confession to make." Rukia visibly stiffened. _

"_What confession?" _

_Ishida looked away. "From the day that I entered the Shinigami Academy and when you first saved me from those bad boys…" Ishida took a deep breath and Rukia narrowed her eyes alreadt knowing what was next. "I liked you since then…" _

"_Since then…?" Rukia questioned, eyes looking at Ishida in disbelief. _

"_Yes, since then…" Ishida stared at Rukia, seeming piercing through her soul with a slight blush on his cheeks. _

_Rukia looked away. _No, this is not right… _"Ishida, I…" _This wasn't what happened at all…! _"I…" _Reject him…! This wasn't what happened at all…!

_Despite Rukia's unwillingness to agree, despite her mind teling her this wasn't right, she found herself showing a blush in front of Ishida, matching Ishida's redness. She didn't know what's happening at all, she just knew that… In a certain sense, her body betrayed her. "I…" _Stop this, Kuchiki Rukia! Stop! _"Me too, Ishida…" _What…?

_Ishida looked up at her in surprise. "Really…?" _

_Rukia nodded shyly. "Yes, really." _

_Walking towards each other, both staring at each other as well, not willing to move their gaze from each other at all, Rukia fidgeted her finger while Ishida took a bold step towards Rukia and wrapped his arms around her waist around Rukia. "I love you, Rukia…" _

_A deeper blush was on Rukia's cheeks. "I love you too…" _No, this can't be happening.. No…! Wake up…! No! _"Ishida." _

_With the confession, Ishida's lips met Rukia._

* * *

Rukia was struggling out of no apparent reason beside Ishida. But, those who really knew Rukia knew the reason. Sakura, having touched Rukia's forehead, knew what was going on in Rukia's head now and looked away, not bearing to see the scene anymore. "Sakura-san." Sakura loked at Inoue who seemed ready to ask her 10 questions at least. "What…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, heaving a sigh. "Concentrate on your healing, Inoue-san." Inoue looked at Sakura. "You will only do more harm than good if you get distracted from Rukia."

"But…"

Sakura turned to glance at Inoue and Inoue flinch at the stern look. "It wouldn't make a difference, Inoue-san." Inoue widened her eyes. "You denied him."

That seemed to be the final blow as Inoue stared at Sakura for a while before facing Masaki once more, closing her eyes, letting one tear drop to the ground. All the while, the purple's lights were still doing its effects, switching from Karin to Kaien. _Sorry, Uryuu-kun… I'm sorry… _

Ichigo, who was watching the scene, widened his eyes at how Rukia was struggling and looked away. If he said he wasn't harsh towards Rukia, that was a lie. But, that was because… Looking down and holding his arms, he struggled to not let his emotions go wild. _Not now… _But then, a certain memory flashed in his mind.

_She was struggling, or rather, shivering, and yet, he, as her boyfriend, couldn't do anything to stop and in that particular moment, he felt useless. Closing his eyes tightly, he decided. He couldn't do anything to help the shivering, but, at least he can _try _to help. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Senna, I'm here… Senna, do you hear me…?" _

_As if hearing Ichigo, Senna's trembling and shivering stopped. And, she calmed down, as if soothing to Ichigo's touch. "Ichigo…" _

"_Senna…" Ichigo's tone was close to crying. _

"_Promise me, you won't leave me…" _

_Ichigo let one tear drop before smiling. "I promise you, I won't." _

Thinking of that certain memory, Ichigo unconsciously let a tear drop. Looking at Rukia without thinking any consequences of his actions right then_, _Ichigo starte to walk towards her. Isshin glanced at Ichigo in surprise, immediately knowing what his son was thinking and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Don't do things you will regret much, much later."

"I won't."

Isshin heaved a sigh. "She's your _homeroom teacher_, Ichigo."

"I know."

Closing his eyes, Isshin was _totally _sure that Ichigo would regret this much later, but, for now… He released Ichigo's hand and allowed him to walk to Rukia, while keeping an eye on Ichigo. "Remember my words, Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't reply but only walked to Rukia, kneeling down beside her. Inoue looked over to Ichigo curiously. "Kurosaki-kun…?"

Not responding, Ichigo leaned closer to Rukia and whispered to Rukia… _"Rukia, I'm here…" _

All the rest of the occupants in the room widened their eyes, only Isshin narrowed his eyes. _Caling Rukia-chan 'Rukia'? What's he thinking?_

* * *

_Rukia snaped her eyes open and found herself in her inner world once more, but, with Ishida's lips still firmly planted on her lips. Using her hands to push Ishida away, she backed away a few steps. When Ishida glanced up at Rukia in surprise, she gave him a glare but her words were as clear as day. "Why, Ishida…?" _

_Ishida narrowed his eyes. "What… 'Why'?" _

_Rukia's glare remained but her lips weren't moving. "Why did you change my memory to the one you desired, dumbass!" _

_Ishida looked away. "Because I…" _

"_Don't even say that word out loud!" Ishida looked up at Rukia's harsh tone where it would seem incredulous that Ishida was _afraid _of Rukia's harsh tone when her lips wasn't even moving at all. "Ishida, why exactly are you doing this…?" _

"_I…" _

"_No, you don't love me." Ishida glanced up at Rukia. "I can see the way you look at Inoue-san that you love her. If that is so, why…?" _

"_**No!" **__Now, Ishida's tone startled Rukia and she went silent for a second. "No, I don't love her…" _

_Rukia narrowed her eyes upon hearing Ishida's tone of voice, almost in a crying tone. Being cautious, Rukia walked slowly towards Ishida. "Ishida…" _

"_Please, Rukia…" Rukia widened her eyes at the usage of Ishida's words. "Please, Rukia, help me… I don't know what to do anymore…" _

"_I…" Rukia released her hands from Ishida and kept her gaze on him. "Ishida, towards academical area, I probably can do something. But…" Rukia closed her eyes. "Moreover, you said nothing will change your mind of giving up Inoue-san? Why the change of mind so suddenly…?" _

_No answer came out from Ishida after a few seconds but only a muffled choking of 'I don't know…' minutes later. "I don't know, I really don't know…" _

_Rukia stood up and glanced at Ishida before at Shirayuki. Without even communicating, Shirayuki already knew what Rukia wanted to ask as she nodded. "If you wanted to ask about Kurosaki Masaki and the others, yes, they are healed. Inoue Orihime is just healing their outer injuries now."_

_Rukia noticed how Ishida visibly stiffened but didn't comment on it. She gave a slight smile towards Shirayuki. "Then, I guess we shall be leaving then." _

_Shirayuki nodded while returning a slight smile. "Yeah…" Rukia sent a glance towards Shirayuki and knew that she knew of Ishida's arrival. Turning her back completely towards Shirayuki, she began to walk outside her inner world. "Be careful, Rukia-sama." _

_Rukia turned back, not speaking but gave Shirayuki a confused glance. "Huh…?" _

_Shirayuki only gave a slight smile towards Rukia, "I just have a feeling things will get only more chaotic once you leave your inner world." Rukia gave a nod to Shirayuki, understanding Shirayuki's meaning behind the words. "And, you will be in for _loads _of pain when you wake up in the real world." _

_Rukia gave a nod once again to Shirayuki, and they slowly vanished from Rukia's inner world. Rukia could have sworn she heard a voice._

"Rukia, I'm here…"

_Feeling giddy all of a sudden, Rukia halted her steps before standing still, nt moving at all. Ishida glanced behind him, surprised to see Rukia not walking with him. "Rukia…?" Immediately running to Rukia, he wraped his arms around her waist. "Rukia, what's wrong?" _

_Not noticing that she had closed her eyes, she opened them weakly. "I'm fine, just a little giddy, that's all…" _

"_Should we get you out of this world as soon as possible?" _

"_No…" Rukia stumbled a little. "I'm…" Her words wasn't complete before she fell to the ground, a certain memory haunting her. _

"_Rukia!" Shirayuki had stood up and Ishida had her in a tight hug. "Rukia, what's wrong? Rukia, wake up!"_

* * *

_Walking to KaraKura, Rukia admired the view. Now that she was a little over her parents' death due to Urahara and Youruichi and teaching in KaraKura High for now, she felt slightly happier but of course, everyone had his or her miseries in some way or another. Just the first week of teaching, she can't believe she had saw Sasuke and cannot believe Sasuke still had that hatred before her, although, now knowing what had caused the hatred now. She closed her eyes, swallowing her tears before continuing walking through the streets of KaraKura. Just for today, she would like a little stroll. _

_Just as she was taking the stroll, she came to a riverside. And, the scene smply shocked her to no extent. She was always a girl suited for peacefulness, but, the level of peacefulness emitting from the river shocked her. To Rukia, to live beside the riverside must be paradise. She was enjoying the view so much that she closed her eyes and let out a slight smile, breathing the scent of fresh air. But, her enjoyment of the view was interrupted by her sensing a presence. Sensing the presence, she opened her eyes and hid behind a pillar, glancing at the person who just walked by the riverside. Flaming orange hair that looked like the sunset and with a famous scowl on his face, Rukia was somehow a little afraid to approach him. Just when she was about to throw off her doubts and walk towards the guy, she saw another girl walking towards him, and therefore, remained behind the pillar. The girl tied her hair like a ponytail and looked sweet enough to be the guy's girlfriend. _

"_A penny for your thoughts?" _

"_Senna." _He looks like her boyfriend or something…

"_So, what were you thinking that you didn't notice me? You always notice me, no matter where I am." _Definitely his girlfriend… Only boyfriends and girlfriends would have a special ability of knowing where each other is without having to look for them… Just like Kaien and me…

"_Sorry, sorry, I was thinking about some things." To be honest, Rukia felt mesmerized by the orange locks that the boy had. It was weird, but, that somehow reminded her of Kaien somehow. She always liked to ruffle Kaien's raven-haired locks. Slightly smiling, she continued observing the scene with interest. _

"_I know you were thinking about some things, but, exactly what things were you thinking of?" _

"_You do know how close my mother was to death, don't you?" Rukia widened her eyes, hearing the boy saying that. _So, his Mother was almost close to death. But, just that he was luckier than me…

"_Ichigo loves his Mother very much, didn't he?" _

"… _Yeah." The one-second silence made Rukia wonder, the boy must had really loved his Mother because she could just make out the expression she had just now. It was a look of pride, longing and regret. Rukia frowned. _

"_But, I'm sure Ichigo's Mom loves Ichigo as well too." Rukia was taking an interest to where this conversation was going. _

"_Eh?" _

"_You can't deny that Masaki-san actually had you in her tummy for a total of 9 months, Ichigo. She went through these many months of torture, I'm sure she loves you very much too. Just like how you wish to protect Masaki-san, I'm sure Masaki-san wishes to protect you as well." Rukia took on a thoughtful look. _

"_But, I don't want Mom…" Rukia watched the boy lowering his head, as if in shame and she narrowed her eyes. _This boy must _really really _love his Mom…

"_As for Masaki-san too." _

"… _What?" Rukia, too, glanced up at the girl. _

"_You don't want Masaki-san to protect you and Masaki-san doesn't want you to protect her too. Being the one to protect and the one being protected, Ichigo, what would Masaki-san do? What do you think he will choose? Being protected by you or to protect you? Think about it, Ichigo." Rukia closed his eyes as if remembering some certain memory. _I remember, I was guilty not because _he _killed them, I was guilty because I wasn't there to protect _them… _

"_Senna." _

"_I lost my parents when I was young. It actually is pretty much a mystery how they died. I never saw my parents' face. But, there may be ther people whose fates may be worse than us, Ichigo. And, clinging onto that fact, I can survive up to this day." Rukia couldn't help but agreed with the girl somehow. Hands leaving the pillar, she wiped the tears that was already swelling. _

_"Senna." _

"_Hm?" _

"_Thank you." _

_Rukia could have sworn she saw a blush when the girl left. And, with a smile, Rukia left too, leaving the boy behind, feeling her heart much lighter than before._

* * *

When Rukia opened her eyes once again, she found Inoue beside her and she was in the embrace of Ichigo's while Ishida was sending glares at Ichigo. Deciding to let them know she was already awake, she moved a little within Ichigo's embrace. Ichigo, a little surprised at Rukia moving, realized she was awake and removed his hands off her. "Oh, Rukia-sensei, you are awake."

Rukia only gave a nod while surveying her surroundings. It seems that Sasuke and Sakura have left and the only occupants in the room were Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida and herself. Apparently, the rest of the Kurosakis' had revived as they were nowhere to be seen. And, she was on the couch, surrounded by 3 guys and 1 girl, inclusive of Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Ichig, Ishida Uryuu and Inoue Orihime. Heaving a sigh mentally, he sent a glance towards Ishida. "Sasuke and Sakura left if you were wondering about that." Rukia nodded. "And, Masaki-san and the others were all healed thanks to both you and Orihime's efforts and they are asleep now." Rukia nodded again.

If Ichigo got the hint at how Ishida called Inoue 'Orihime', he didn't bother to comment on it but instead focused his gaze on Rukia instead. "Rukia-sensei…" Rukia glanced at him. "You seemingly fainted just now, are you all right now?" Rukia nodded and slightly smiled.

Just at that moment, where Rukia's face was the closest to Ichigo's, nobody noticed that Isshin had left the room only 5 minutes ago and chose to pop in epicly, banging the door. A loud 'Bang' was heard and Rukia winced at the loud voice and Ichigo glared at Isshin. "Why must you do such things…? Don't you even realize the situation here, idiot…?"

Isshin started to wail softly to prevent waking up the others. "I was just caring for my dearest Rukia-chan…!" Ichigo rolled his eyes and all gazes were on Isshin except Ichigo, that is. "I finally found what's wrong with Rukia-chan…!" He was wailing like a baby that just got his sweet that Rukia winced. But, hearing those words from Isshin immediately brought questions to Rukia's mind. _What…? How… Why… Damnit… He's too loud sometimes and what would happen if I get exposed… No… I can't… _Before Rukia could finish her thoughts, Isshin spoke. "I hope you don't mind, Rukia-chan, that I took your blood when you fainted where Masaki and the others were all healed."

_I'm seriously done for this time… _Rukia shook her head, smiling, yet, Isshin had a deep frown on his face while looking at Rukia, unnoticed by Ichigo, Ishida and Inoue. "Well, what's the verdict?" Ichigo asked.

In just a second, Isshin reverted to his serious mood that a doctor possessed. "Rukia-chan has…"

_I'm done for…_

* * *

**O.O I was too lazy to check since I don't have a beta-reader. But, I admitted I missed a lot in details in this chapter. XD Any suggestions? :D Did you guys enjoy the chapter? :D Tell me in a review! XD Will Isshin reveal about Rukia's condition? **

**Signing out, IchiRuki01. **


	63. Truth Revealed

"Rukia-chan has…" All gazes were on Isshin this moment except Rukia as she closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to know how big of a reaction this will cause her students, especially Ichigo and Inoue. "… Depression."

All 4 gazes went to Isshin now, inclusive of Rukia's and her eyes widened at hearing Isshin's verdict of her sickness. _Seriously, Isshin-san? Depression? _Rukia mentally rolled her eyes. _That was the lamest excuse you have came up from my arrival in the Kurosakis' household. _Despite thinking that, Rukia didn't comment. Ichigo was the one who had asked the ultimate question. "Depression…?"

"Yes, depression." The others continued staring at Isshin as if he was an alien. "Rukia-chan has a depression so badly that it causes her to be isolated from people and furthermore, disallows her to talk." Rukia still continued to stare at Isshin. _Lamest verdict ever, Isshin-san. _

Ichigo stared at Isshin as if he didn't believe his Dad's words that is a doctor, but, felt useless against his Dad's serious face and turned to glance at Rukia while Rukia, not daring to glance up at any of them, in case Ichigo or Inoue asked anything. Yet, at this moment, Ishida chose to walk towards her and sat beside her, holding her hands. "I'm sorry to have caused so much pain to you, Rukia." Rukia glanced at Ishida. "But, what I said back then is the truth."

Sparing a glance at Ichigo, Inoue and Isshin, Rukia faced Ishida once more. _"I don't know what happened between you and Inoue-san, Ishida. Stop this, it's not funny." _

"I'm not lying, neither am I playing with you…"

"_Liar." _

"Rukia…"

"_You are lying." _Rukia stood up by now and all 4 pairs of eyes stared at Rukia in surprise, though her lips made no movements. _"You are lying! If you really felt you loved me, why didn't that scenario you altered happen in the past?" _

"I…" Ishida faced the ground before standing up. "I regret what I had done back then, that's why…" Inoue widened her eyes. _Regret what, Uryuu-kun? Being with me…? _"That's why… Will you give me anther chance…?"

Rukia shook her had and backed away for a second. _"There was never a first chance to begin with! I don't know what you are talking about, Ishida Uryuu!"_

* * *

Inoue, Ichigo and Isshin, who were watching the conversation all along, had two different looks on their faces. Ichigo and Isshin had confused expressions while Inoue had a sad look on her face. Hands reaching inside her dress pocket, she pulled out the recorder that Sakura had given to her while healing Masaki. The phone conversation that Ishida heard and was being recorded. Closing her eyes, she walked towards Rukia. "Inoue…?"

Forcing a smile, she knew the sin was too great now and there was no way she could atone, but, she could _at least try_. "I'm fine, Kurosaki-kun…"

* * *

"You just refuse to admit it, Rukia. You knew all along that I loved you, didn't you?" Rukia widened her eyes in horror. A feeling of fear crept up suddenly. "You knew it, Rukia…" Rukia shook her head slowly. "You knew my feelings, the moments we bickered with Sasuke, you knew we were both trying to gain your attention."

Rukia didn't know how to respond to that confession of Ishida's, but, at that moment of time, she felt helpless. She didn't even reciprocate Ishida's feelings; can she hurt Ishida by loving him? _Stop it, Rukia. Don't think that way. You can't love him, don't go down that path. _Opening her eyes again, Rukia thought back to her words against Ishida. _So, in the end, you chose to give up the feeling loving someone, Ishida. But, will this be for the best, Ishida? You gave up Inoue-san and chose me, exactly what happened…? _"Rukia-sensei."

Inoue and Ishida glanced beside them to see Inoue with a solemn expression of her face, as if guilty and ashamed about something. _Inoue-san…? _Rukia glanced to see Ishida and saw that his expression had gone cold and he had already hardened his eyes. _Something happened between them, definitely. _"What do you want, _Orihime_?"

All eyes widened at the hard voice of Ishida except Inoue, who knew clearly why his voice hardened. "When you were kidnapped, Rukia-sensei…" Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Uryuu-kun sent me to give a phone to Kurosaki-kun…" Rukia glanced at Ichigo now to notice a surprised expression on his face. _He didn't know about the phone too? Did the mission not go well…? _"A phone that can locate Rukia-sensei's location and bring Kurosaki-kun to Rukia-sensei."

Ichigo widened his eyes. "But… I… I never…"

Rukia glanced towards Ichigo. _From his tone of voice, he didn't receive it. _Glancing towards Inoue once more when she spoke, she glanced at Ishida who was clenching his fists now, as if wanting to stop Inoue from talking. "Kurosaki-kun never received the phone." _As I thought. _"I originally thought that… If I could be of any help to Uryuu-kun, I would, without a hint of hesitation, do it. But, when facing Kurosaki-kun, I hesitated on giving the phone to him." Rukia narrowed her eyes. "I was about to make an escape when…"

"Sakura-san came."

Rukia now glanced at Ichigo who spoke. _Sakura? What does she have to do with everything that happened between Inoue-san and Ishida? _"Sasuke-sensei must have thought that I would hesitate on giving Kurosaki-kun the phone, so, he probably sent Sakura-san to check on me. Despite Sakura-san, I still hesitated to give Kurosaki-kun the phone."

"It was, at one point of time, I sensed something wrong with Rukia-sensei, as if she was in pain or torture as it sent me on the ground, kneeling." Rukia glanced at Ichigo who spoke. _What…? How can Kurosaki… _"Red threads began forming within my hands and a black butterfly came flying to me." _A hell butterfly…? _"And, from then on, Sakura asked me to went ahead first while Sakura-san and Inoue were left behind." Not that Ichigo would ever say the fact that Sakura told him the death of Sasuke's family, that is.

Rukia nodded and turned to glance at Inoue, figuring it was time for her to continue the story. Glancing at Ishida next who seemed to clench his fists even more, she narrowed her eyes once again. _How did it come to this…? _"That was the end of Kurosaki-kun's story, but, it was only the beginning of _my _part of the story." When Inoue turned to face Rukia, Rukia was caught off guard by the obvious hatred in her eyes. "I don't deny, Rukia-sensei. I _absolutely loathe _you." Rukia widened her eyes. _What…? _"I hate you for snatching Kurosaki-kun away from me at first." _What nonsense… _Rukia momentarily glanced at Ichigo to find having a light shade of red. _Seriously, which side are you on…? _

After getting over his shock, Ichigo started to speak. "Inoue…"

"Kurosaki-kun, let me finish." Rukia glanced at Inoue once again. _There's still more to it…? _"When you sat next to me healing Masaki-san with me, Rukia-sensei, I was absolutely sure I hate you more. Because, everyone seemed to side with you." Rukia hardened her eyes. "Sakura-san, Sasuke-sensei, Uryuu-kun, Masaki-san, and others… It's just not fair…" Rukia looked away, not wanting to look at Inoue, not for the hurtful words she said to her. _Why…? _Walking towards a small chair placed on the corner of the room, she took out the recorder. "This is a conversation Sakura-san took in-between her and my conversation."

"Why are you doing this, Orihime?"

Inoue looked at Ishida. "Because, I just wanted to admit my wrongdoings, Uryuu-kun. I know I have done something wrong, and, I'm willing to atone for it, if you would let me."

Before Inoue could even put the recorder on the small chair in the corner of the room, Ishida had moved and grabbed Inoue's hand, flicking the recorder away in the process. "Don't you dare, _Orihime." _When Inoue widened her eyes to look at Ishida, he continued. "Sometimes, some wrongdoings are far _too heavy and too late _for you to atone."

Inoue had tears falling down on her cheeks now. Rukia and Ichigo stared at them, not knowing what they were saying at all and Isshin had already walked out of the room without them noticing. Eyeing the recorder, Rukia felt that her heart was, in fact, a lot heavier than before, knowing that the said recorder could answer _all_ her questions. Walking towards the recorder, fear crept through her whole body. _Would I really get the answer I want in this recorder? What is the answer I want? A means to escape? Or… _As she was about to walk forward again, Ichigo's hand stopped her. "Rukia-sensei…"

Rukia glanced back at Ichigo, suddenly wondering briefly why had he stopped her, out of all people. _"It's annoying, you know." _When Ichigo gave her a blank look in return, she sighed mentally. _"We are not in school now, you don't have to call me Rukia-sensei." _A confused look and Rukia smiled. _"Rukia will do." _

Ichigo seemingly nodded. "Rukia…"

* * *

"_Just what _do you think you are doing, Uryuu-kun?"

Both Ichigo and Rukia's gazes went over to the bickering pair. "Stopping you from me hating you more, that's what!" The atmosphere was tense and Rukia's gaze went back to the recorder again. Would she find the answer to all this bickering? Walking towards the recorder, Rukia was frozen by Ishida's voice. "Don't you dare, _Rukia!_"

Rukia turned to face Ishida, her eyes piercing his soul, and, for a first time, her thoughts went directly to Ishida without Ishida and her in physical contact. _"In the start of the school term when I taught Class 1-3, _you _were the one who told me that _you _were in love with Inoue-san and I supported that." _Ishida went silent. _"Out of the blue, you rescued me and told me _you _loved me and not Inoue-san, started from the very beginning that I approached you in the Shinigami Academy." _Ishida started to walk towards Rukia as Rukia took a step back. _"Coming back to the Kurosakis' household, you acted like you were in love with me, went into my inner world, altered my memories, making me, for a second, believe I was in a relationship with you years ago." _Rukia's glare never wavered as each of them both took a step forward and backward respectively. _"Despite all that, I never asked a word. I think, I deserve a right to know the truth now, don't I…?" _

Ishida widened his eyes. "I'm really sorry for hurting you, Rukia, I know and I'm sorry…" Rukia eyed the recorder once more and looked away, suddenly dreading the truth of the truth behind this matter. What exactly should she do? And, even if she knew the truth, would she be able to comfort the broken guy in front of her that claimed to love her?

She knew she could just walk away from this situation, she knew everything would be settled if she would just walk away. But, somewhere deep within her heart, her legs refused to move. The poison from healing Masaki taking its effects on Rukia, she started breathing heavily. Calming down after a few seconds, she turned towards Ishida and Inoue, suddenly at a loss. _If it were you, Inoue-san, what would you do…? _Glancing towards the recorder once more, she walked towards it. "Rukia-sensei…" Rukia halted. "This recorder consists of the hurtful words that I had said to Uryuu-kun."

Rukia only stared at the recorder, deciding not to comment on Inoue's words. _It's not like that will affect my decision anyway… _"Ishida."

Ishida turned his gaze to Ichigo. "_What do you want, Kurosaki_?"

"The truth should be made known, should it not?"

Before anyone could move, both Rukia and Inoue had heard sounds of fighting and their gaze went to Ishida and punched the daylights out on Ichigo's face. Rukia was too stunned to react whereas Inoue gasped. "Uryuu-kun! _Just what exactly _do you think you are doing, punching Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia watched the scene. _Inoue, you are of no help at all by saying that to Ishida. _Hearing that only made Ishida more angered as he punched more forcefully on Ichigo's face. "Kurosaki, you bastard!" Ichigo wiped the blood underneath his lips and stood up, only to be punched by Ishida again. "It was because of _you _that Orihime became like this!"

Instantly angered, Ichigo stood up and was about to retort. "How was it my fau-?"

Before his sentence was complete, Ishida had punched him yet again. "You were never one to notice other people's emotions. And… Because of that…" Rukia stared at Ishida. "It caused Orihime's crush to grow into an obsession." Another punch was sent. "All because of you not noticing her feelings!"

Taking the recorder into her hands, Rukia decided that she has had _just enough _of this nonsense where she couldn't get anything at all and closed her eyes tightly. Hands pressing on the 'Play' button, the conversation between Inoue and Sakura was finally revealed to Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki.

"_Do you want to atone for your actions you made, Inoue-san?" _

Ishida widened his eyes upon hearing the familiar conversation floating into her ears and Inoue turned towards the recorder while keeping her head down. _Actions? Atone? Must be for the mission that Inoue didn't complete… Was Sakura planning some kind of a backup plan? _

_"You know something, Sakura-san? Between me and Kurosaki-kun… Everything was fine until she popped up out of nowhere, claiming to be the homeroom teacher of our class."_

Rukia widened her eyes upon hearing that. True, she did hear it once from Inoue's lips, but… Glancing at Ichigo and then at Inoue, she continued listening, although at that moment, for unknown reasons, her heart stung a little from Inoue's words.

_"That's a false statement in itself, Inoue-san. Rukia was a teacher long ago even when Ichigo-san transferred. Therefore, that statement isn't valid."_

_"Everything seemed to be fine until she popped up out of nowhere! Me and Kurosaki-kun could be a couple for all I know had it not been for her!"_

Hearing those words, Rukia glanced at Ichigo while Ichigo shrugged._ It was Inoue-san's assumption after all…_ Glancing towards Inoue, a feeling of sympathy spread but not willing to admit it out loud, Rukia continued listening.

_"Inoue-san, how would you know…? How would you know that Ichigo-san and you could as well be a couple if not for Rukia?"_

Rukia glanced at Ishida and she could have sworn she could have seen tears if not for his pride._ Inoue-san…_

_"It's true isn't it? It's because of her that Kurosaki-kun and I…"_

Rukia subconsciously clenched her fists. Just right there and then, she had wanted to punch Inoue, but, held it within her. At least, until the recorder finished its contents. What exactly have you done to Ishida, Inoue-san?

_"How do you know…? Do you even believe Ichigo-san has feelings for you? How would you know, it's not out of pity that he's caring for you?"_

Rukia's eyes widened a little._ Sakura, that was harsh of you to say that to Inoue-san, although I can't deny she needed that._ Glancing at Ichigo, she really wondered what was on Ichigo's mind, as he appeared neutral on every sentence that was revealed. Did he feel guilty for not noticing Inoue's feelings? Or, did he seriously feel nothing at all?

_"I know that's not it!"_

_"And, I will ask again, how do you know, Inoue-san? Did you ask Ichigo-san about it?"_

_"I just know, Sakura-san! And, that's precisely why I won't hand Kurosaki-kun the phone!"_

_"Inoue-san, what makes you so sure that Ichigo-san will reciprocate your feelings at all?"_

_"Once I get rid of Rukia-sensei, I know Kurosaki-kun will be mine."_

The more she heard the conversation, somehow, the more angered Rukia was. She had never been through an unrequited or a one-sided love before, therefore, he didn't know how Ishida felt back then when he had heard the conversation, but, she could just imagine how bad he felt, him being the one to constantly like Inoue without asking for anything in return.

_"You should know love doesn't work that way, Inoue-san."_

_"I don't care! I just want Rukia-sensei gone!"_

_Seriously, how did the conversation eventually lead to me?_ Rukia couldn't help to wonder the hatred between Ichigo and Ishida. Was the hatred born back then? When Inoue-san became obsessive of Kurosaki? Staring at the recorder, Rukia continued listening.

_"Have you been so blind, Inoue-san, that you couldn't see the one behind you, supporting you and loving you, no matter in happiness or in sadness? Have your love for Kurosaki-kun blinded you so much that you couldn't see?"_

_Inoue-san, how could you be so oblivious when even Sakura could see the obvious?_ Rukia sighed mentally while still listening to the conversation. _Why do I have a bad feeling…?_

_"I don't know what you are talking about!"_

_"Doesn't the name 'Ishida Uryuu' mean anything to you?"_

_"Don't you dare say that about Uryuu-kun! Of course he means a lot to me!"_

As much as Rukia wanted to believe Inoue's words about Ishida were true, she knew it wasn't. She knew it was a defensive line of Inoue's, because; she didn't want to admit truthfulness in the sentence Sakura spoke to her. As if on cue, a choking sound was heard and the sound alerted Rukia. Snapping her head over, Rukia saw that Ishida was currently strangling Ichigo to his death literally. Suddenly panicking, she looked between Ichigo who was coughing, Ishida who was strangling Ichigo, Inoue who was currently trying to stop Ishida from strangling Ichigo and the recorder, which was innocent, but Rukia felt like squeezing it to pieces.

_"Your actions sure don't seem like it."_

"Uryuu-kun!"

"It was because of you that Orihime became like this! It was because of you who didn't notice her obvious feelings towards you!"

"It isn't Kurosaki-kun's fault!"

It was completely chaotic, so chaotic that it felt hurtful to watch and listen to the recorder at the same time. Feeling a headache coming up, Rukia closed her eyes tightly, knowing exactly how Ishida was feeling right now. His aura of pure rage reached Rukia and she winced, feeling Ishida's raw emotions._ Ishida, stop…_

_"You can atone for this, Inoue-san. You will come to realize Ishida-san is a better guy for you so much more than Ichigo-san, I'm sure of it."_

Conflicting emotions went through each of them at that very moment. Rukia looked ready to fight anytime, especially with Inoue. Ichigo was too busy choking to even think of the statement being said while Ishida's hatred grew for Ichigo every moment he conversation was replayed. Although Rukia felt the urge to, she knew she shouldn't set a bad example for her students. She _knew _she couldn't.

"_Don't you understand, Sakura-san? I don't need Uryuu-kun!" _

_That_ had snapped Rukia's attention back to the recorder. Did Inoue say what she thought she was saying? Fumbling with the recorder in her hands, she scrambled for the 'Rewind' button and pressed it, the last sentence finally echoing in her mind like an annoying bell.

"_Don't you understand, Sakura-san? I don't need Uryuu-kun!" _

Rukia widened her eyes. _No… Way… Inoue-san couldn't have said that, she's too kind… That sentence wasn't said through Inoue-san's lips… _Fumbling with the recorder once more, she pressed the 'Rewind' button once again. Yet, not once did the sentence said by the recorder change.

"_Don't you understand, Sakura-san? I don't need Uryuu-kun!" _

Again.

"_Don't you understand, Sakura-san? I don't need Uryuu-kun!" _

Again.

"_Don't you understand, Sakura-san? I don't need Uryuu-kun!" _

Again.

"_Don't you understand, Sakura-san? I don't need Uryuu-kun!" _

Again.

"_Don't you understand, Sakura-san? I don't need Uryuu-kun!" _

_Stop it… Stop it, please… _Her hand just didn't to seem to stop rewinding. As she heard the sentence that echoed in her ears like an annoying doorbell that had been rung many times, she felt tears swelling up for _absolutely no reason _at all. She couldn't make out the feelings she felt, was it sympathy for Ishida or had she started to hate Inoue as well? _No, you can't think like that… You can't… _Just when she prepared to press on the 'Rewind' button once more, a hand stopped her and she looked up to see Inoue's hand on top of hers. "Stop it, Rukia-sensei… You don't have to rewind it once more…" Rukia glanced up. "I _did _indeed say those words."

Rukia glanced at Inoue. _"I don't understand, Inoue-san. Why would you say such words to Ishida? He…" _But, before Rukia could finish her sentence, her hands acted faster and Inoue felt a stinging pain in her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: O.O The tension raised to its highest levels! These few chapters, I have a thing for cliffhangers LOL XD Anyway, somebody having a guess of what's happening next? Now that the worst is over, the peace will be coming in the next chapter! But, what type of peace would it be? **

**Signing out, IchiRuki01. **

**P.S: The next chapter will be named: Getting closer. Who and what is getting closer? XD **


	64. Getting Closer

Currently now in Ichigo's room, curled up in a corner, Rukia couldn't understand her _own _actions. Why had she…? She couldn't _even to begin comprehend _her actions. _Just what exactly had she done…? _Burying her head in her arms, she was too deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ichigo coming in. The confession, the kiss that she allowed Ishida, what exactly was this day coming to…? "I informed Dad that I would be at my room resting."

Hearing Ichigo's voice, Rukia glanced up and nodded, acknowledging that she had heard Ichigo's words, but said nothing after that. The kiss had haunted her since Ishida and Inoue left.

* * *

_All the occupants of the room widened their eyes, including Rukia herself. She couldn't believe her eyes at what she had done to her _own _student, no doubt. Rukia looked away, guilty of what she had done. But, Inoue apparently had other things in mind. "Don't blame yourself, Rukia-sensei." Rukia glanced up. "It's my fault after all." Glancing at the hand beating Inoue's face and seeing Inoue's red face only made the guilt trip weigh Rukia down more. "Rukia-sensei…" _

_Not wanting Inoue to have a hold of her thoughts anymore, she removed her hand off Inoue's as a tear slipped out. She didn't know why she was crying, she only knew… She had wanted to take Ishida's pain as one part of her own. It was a weird feeling, but she couldn't help it. It was just then she sensed Ishida was beside her and wiped the tears off her face. "Silly Rukia, shouldn't I be the one who's supposed to cry? Why are you crying instead, you idiot…?" _

_Rukia glanced up after what Ishida said only to find Ishida had a few tears slipping down his cheeks now. Rukia knew, Ishida must be hurting inside, and, he only showed this vulnerable side to herself. And, this only made Rukia all the sadder as she held Ishida close to her in a hug while conveying her thoughts to him. _"I don't know, Ishida… I really don't know…"

_Ishida tilted Rukia's head so that Rukia was directly facing him. "I love you, Rukia…" Rukia widened her eyes, having an idea what's going to happen next. Ishida's face leaned closer to her as she widened her eyes. It was the next sentence that Ishida spoke made Rukia agree. "Help me…"_

_It was at this moment all thoughts flew out of her mind and she compromised by closing her eyes, letting Ishida kiss her. As Ishida brought his lips gently onto Rukia, both Inoue and Ichigo looked away. "Are you revenging against Inoue-san, Ishida?"_

_"Why do you say so?"_

_"Just had a feeling…"_

* * *

Standing up and going over to Ichigo with the thoughts of healing him, she kneeled down beside him and placed her hands in front of his body, emitting a green light. Ichigo stared in awe. "You know, Rukia, I envy you."

Rukia glanced at Ichigo curiously before shrugging._ "What's there to envy me for?"_

"Your skills and your abilities, that's what!" Ichigo grinned.

Rukia smiled this time._ "Well, you are not so bad yourself."_ When Ichigo gave her a confused look, she maintained her smile. _"You do have a voice calling you, right…?"_

Ichigo widened his eyes. _"How did you know…?"_

_"I just sensed something inside you and got to that assumption."_

Ichigo gave her a look of suspicion and Rukia shrugged. She knew even if Ichigo suspected her, he couldn't do anything about it. "Say, Rukia…" When Rukia glanced at him, he asked a question that had been haunting his mind for a few hours now. "Had we met before?"

Rukia rolled her eyes in front of Ichigo. _"If that was a pick-up line, that was too lame, Kurosaki. What? Thinking of saying such a pick-up line to some beautiful girls out there in the pub or something?"_

Ichigo scoffed and pouted at the same time. "That was so not a pick-up line! I was just thinking that we had met before…" For a few seconds, Rukia stared at Ichigo, not replying to his question. "Rukia…?"

Hearing Ichigo calling her name snapped Rukia out of her little daze. _"Huh…?"_

"You spaced out for a moment."

Rukia's only reply was to smile sheepishly. "_Sorry, I was just thinking of something. And, according to your question earlier, I don't really think we have met before somewhere."_

"Why don't you think so?"

Rukia's eyes wore a hint of playfulness in them. _"Kurosaki, with such a flaming orange hair like yours, you would think I would remember, don't you?"_

Ichigo glared. "I would remember a midget like you, too."

Rukia glared back but then softened his eyes._ "I'm surprised, Kurosaki."_ Ichigo gave her a confused look. _"From the day I came to your life as a homeroom teacher, your life has been a mess. But…"_ Rukia raised her glance to Ichigo. _"Not once did you question me."_

Ichigo smiled and shrugged. "Dunno."

_"Keep this personality, Kurosaki."_ Rukia smiled and was somehow glad Ichigo didn't question her more on that.

"You know…" Rukia could see that Ichigo was almost healed due to the light's fast healing ability and decided to make this a last conversation and glanced up at him. "I think this isn't right, Rukia."

It was Rukia's turn to send a confused glance towards Ichigo. _"What isn't right, Kurosaki?"_

Ichigo took a deep breath before speaking his mind. "The kiss you had with Ishida."

Rukia stiffened and this time, Ichigo noticed it. Said person was about to scold Ichigo for this when she suddenly reminded herself that Ichigo was right, in a way. _It was wrong. It was naturally wrong for me to agree. "I totally agree with you, Kurosaki. I didn't know what happened either."_

"Because Rukia is Ishida's homeroom teacher." Rukia looked up at Ichigo as he looked away. "Because Rukia is Ishida's homeroom teacher, when Ishida feels the pain, Rukia feels it too." Rukia cannot help but wonder briefly where did Ichigo get this speculation at all. But, she let it go. "Because Rukia is a caring homeroom teacher at all times."

A light blush tainted Rukia's cheeks. _"What makes you say that, Kurosaki?"_

"The football tournament." Rukia widened her eyes. "I'm sure Tatsuki's team was about to get disqualified, I heard it from reliable sources. But, it seems that Rukia-sensei made Tatsuki's football team go through with it after all."

A deeper blush of red was seen on Rukia's cheeks. _"It's not entirely because of me."_ When Ichigo gave her a disapproving look, she flailed her arms around like a pouting child, which Ichigo chuckled silently, and Rukia smiled fondly._ "Arisawa's work paid off after all."_

Ichigo scoffed, not believing Rukia at the slightest second. "What about Mizuho-san then?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. _Asano's sister…? Should I…?_ _"As a homeroom teacher, it just was… In my duty…" Rukia lowered her head as if in shame._

Ichigo sighed. "Dad and Mom apparently knew Mizuho-san and they knew what you were up to, telling me." Rukia glanced at Ichigo, keeping her thoughts in bay. _Then, why did you scold me harshly if you were told what's going on?_ As if hearing her thoughts, Ichigo had a blush on his cheeks. "Well, when you were brought home by Mizuho-san and all bloodied, seemingly beaten up, something…" A pause of hesitation was heard. "Something snapped, I guess."

_"Something snapped? What do you mean?"_

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't really know. Seeing you with bruises all over your body and bloodied all over just made me angered."

Rukia smiled. _"I'm glad you worried about me, Kurosaki. But, even if you worry about me, at least know that I'm a homeroom teacher and can take care of myself."_ Ichigo glared._ "Now, I have to report to your family who is worrying about you."_

Chuckling at the ironic of Rukia's words, Ichigo nodded and Rukia stood up, turning to walk out of Ichigo's room when Ichigo suddenly spoke up. "One more thing, Rukia." Rukia turned to glance behind. "If I can call you Rukia out of school hours, you can call me Ichigo as well."

Rukia smiled a pretty smile before closing Ichigo's door and heading down. Once Ichigo saw that smile, a little blush tainted his cheeks. _Maybe, this isn't so bad after all, Senna…_

* * *

Heading downstairs, Rukia was surprised to see the whole family down there. Didn't Isshin-san say that Masaki-san and the others had already gone to bed…? How the hell is Yuzu-chan, Karin, Masaki-san and even Kaien are awake and sitting right there as if having a family casual conversation? Cautiously approaching the whole family, her plan was ruined by Kaien, who seemed to be the first one to notice his adopted Mother coming down the stairs. _"Mommie!"_

Seemingly not hearing the voice for a long period of time, Rukia looked down to see Kaien hugging her legs since that was where Kaien could reach. Smiling lovingly for a second, Rukia wrapped her arms around Kaien's waist and carried him. The previous conflict forgotten before her and Kaien, Kaien felt more than happy to be in his Mom's arms once again and hugged his Mother tightly while Rukia let out a warm smile. "Kaien-kun, all's well that ends well, isn't it?"

Rukia and Kaien both looked at Yuzu who spoke, where Kaien suddenly flailed his arms, wanting to be carried by Yuzu. Rukia smiled and let Kaien's feet land on the ground before poking his forehead. Kaien glanced back at Rukia, pouting. "Mommie, that hurts~~"

"So, does Kaien-kun like Yuzu-chan more than Mommie?"

Kaien pouted deeply. "You know that's not true, Mommie~~" Rukia glanced at Kaien before smiling. "Kaien likes Yuzu-nee and Mommie all the same~~"

This time, Rukia heard Karin. "How about me…?"

_Oh my god… Ichigo better not have known he lost to Kaien due to popularity purposes…_ Giggling mentally, she glanced over at Kaien who still had that bright smile on his small face. "I love Karin-nee as well~~~"

As the twins were fussing with Kaien as if he was some baby doll or a favorite toy of the twins, Rukia turned to Masaki and Isshin and bowed a little, not able to express her apology in any other way. "Rukia-chan, why don't you come and sit with me and Masaki?"

Rukia nodded and sat in between Isshin and Masaki, a slight blush on her cheeks, wondering what the hell was she doing when this was Ichigo's family she was talking about, Ichigo should be the one here, not her. "Rukia-san, I heard you were healing Ichigo?" Rukia glanced at Masaki and nodded. "How's him?"

That was a question Rukia had the answer to, but, could find no way to express her words. Thinking of the easiest way out of just having physical contact by touching Masaki's hand, she proceeded to do so only for Isshin to push a piece of paper to her side, causing her to glance at Isshin. "We know your situation, Rukia-chan."

Absorbing this information, Rukia was suddenly stunned. All of a sudden, questions swarmed in her head. Question that planted doubt in her trust towards the Kurosakis. _Did I really think that Isshin-san would treat 'Depression' as a real verdict towards me? Now that Isshin-san and Masaki-san knows about it, does the twins know? Will they treat me differently after this?_ "We will not treat you any differently than we have treated you before, Rukia-san. But, if you really thought that of us, we are deeply disappointed in you."

Rukia glanced at Masaki before lowering her head in shame. Why did she ever think that the Kurosakis would treat her differently after this revelation? They had welcomed her with open arms the first time. How was this any different? Facing the table and taking a pen, Rukia started writing.

_'I'm sorry for even doubting your intentions towards me, Isshin-san, Masaki-san, but…'_ The pen stopped writing for a while as Rukia tried hard to express what the feelings are. _'It does seems like I feel doubtful towards everybody, afraid that they will treat me differently now that…'_

Masaki ruffled Rukia's hair as she spoke kindly. "You don't see Yuzu and Karin doing that now, do you?"

'No.' To be honest, Rukia was surprised. Yuzu and Karin had treated her as if she had just arrived in this household. 'Does Yuzu-chan and Karin knows?' Earning a nod from Isshin, Rukia was genuinely surprised. 'Then, why do they…?'

"Perhaps, at that time when Isshin had told them, Karin had the same mindset as you, Rukia-san." Rukia looked at Masaki with a confused glance. "When we were alone and Isshin had told the conditions of you to us, Karin began crying as if she felt painful." Rukia glanced at Karin, smiling softly. "Probably that's why… She thought the same mindset as you and she knew she wouldn't treat you differently."

_I ought to thank Karin, but that's for another time…_ Preparing the next question in her head, she took up the pen. _'How about Kaien? Does he know?'_

Glancing towards Isshin who shook his head, she nodded. "After several minutes of debates, we decided not to let Kaien and Ichigo know of your condition."

_'Kaien and Ichigo?'_ If Isshin and Masaki had noticed the way Rukia called Ichigo, they didn't comment and Isshin just nodded his head._ 'Why would there be a need? I understand about Kaien, but, Ichigo is Isshin-san's son. Wouldn't he deserve to get the truth?'_

"Our view on this matter was…" Rukia glanced at Masaki. "If Kaien and Ichigo were to know of your situation, they would surely treat you differently."

Rukia nodded and commented nothing more on this matter itself than what was to be said. Moreover, she didn't feel the need to anymore now that she knew what they knew about her condition. Just then, they heard a squeal. "Higher, Yuzu-nee!"

"Hai~"

All three of them turn their heads to see Kaien sitting on Yuzu's head, although, Yuzu had enough trouble lifting him up and sent Karin to laughing fits and Yuzu pouting after seeing the laughing Karin. "No fair, Karin-chan!"

Karin just shrugged and laughed. "You were the one who offered your head to Kaien. However you see it, it's your own fault."

Yuzu whined. "Karin-chan~"

"Kaien-kun is certainly fitting in, isn't he?"

Rukia glanced at Masaki who asked this question before glancing at Kaien who's playing with Yuzu and Karin, smiling a soft smile. Taking up the pen once again, he started writing._ 'Thank you, Isshin-san, Masaki-san.'_

Masaki smiled in a motherly way that made Rukia remind her of Ai a little too much. Perhaps Mom and Masaki-san are sisters. Inwardly giggling, Rukia glanced at Masaki. "Why so, Rukia-san?"

Without a moment of hesitation, Rukia began writing._ 'When I first met Kaien, he was so isolated that I decided to adopt him. In addition, he looked too much like K… I mean, my ex-lover, that's why I decided to adopt him as he sometimes reminds me of him. It took a while for Kaien to warm up to me. But, since he reached here, he seems like a changed person, opening up to Yuzu-chan and Karin.'_

Masaki smiled the same motherly smile, causing Rukia to feel warmth inside her heart, in some odd way or other. "It's our pleasure, Rukia-san."

Rukia was so immersed with her conversation with Masaki that she didn't realize Kaien sneaking up to her. It was only when Kaien wrapped his small hands around Rukia's neck and squealed. "Mommie~"

It was the sudden action that sent Rukia to remember a certain memory she had, before she met Ichigo in her younger days, a day ago.

* * *

_Ginrei wrapped his hands around Rukia's small neck, thinking of scaring Rukia. "Rukia~~"_

_Rukia was never too familiar with her Dad's antics. In fact, she had a ridiculous idea that her Dad hated her, for some odd reasons. That's why, when Ginrei approached her and wrapped his hands around her neck, she was freaked out. "Daddie~~?"_

_The voice was a tone of fear, not knowing what her own dad would do to her. But, for some reasons, this only seemed to brighten Ginrei's day as he grinned at Rukia. "Come on, Rukia, I have something to talk to you about."_

_If there was something wrong with Ginrei's tone, Rukia was too small to notice it. Neither Ai nor Byakuya was at home to protect her. Fear crept in her whole entire body, but, shaking all negative thoughts, she decided to follow her Dad, only to know she would come to regret it later._

* * *

"Mommie…?"

Rukia snapped back to reality of Kaien calling her and she smiled. "What is it, Kaien?"

Kaien pouted. "You spaced out for a moment and Kaien was worried~~"

Seeing Kaien's pouting face, she wrapped her arms around Kaien's waist and positioned him on her lap. "Aw~~~ Does Kaien miss Mommie~?"

Kaien pouted deeper. "Of course Kaien does~~" Rukia smiled, burying her head a little into Kaien's neck, leaning down and secretly breathing his scent._ I met him at the cemetery, which we were about to bury you, Kaien. He should have no relations to you at all. But, why does he smell like you, Kaien…? Can I go along with this where Kaien reminds me of you?_ "Who do I remind you of, Mommie?"

Rukia stiffened, although nobody noticed it._ He heard it…? How…?_ "Nobody, Darling."

Kaien pouted once more but let go of the matter while Karin, Yuzu, Isshin and Masaki exchanged suspicious looks, but, letting go of the matter too. Looking at the time, Masaki turned to Yuzu and Karin. "Girls, I know both of you are excited at the idea of Rukia-san and Kaien, but, both of you do have school tomorrow."

Yuzu and Karin pouted. "Can't we play with Kaien for a little while longer~~?"

A soft glare went towards Yuzu and Karin, coming from Masaki herself, but, none of the twins took notice of the glare until Kaien hugged Yuzu's legs. "Yuzu-nee~~"

Yuzu laughed. "Does Kaien-kun wants me to play?"

Kaien childishly shook his head. "Yuzu-nee should sleep if she has school tomorrow~~"

Pouting again, Rukia looked at the scene and smiled fondly. Well, who would have thought that Kaien would be opening up to the twins and wait till Ichigo hears that Kaien owned his sisters… Now, it was Rukia's turn to pout as Karin grinned when she saw Rukia's pouting face. "Oh, don't you worry, Rukia-nee, we put you in second place after Kaien and before Ichi-nii."

Rukia rolled her eyes in a sarcastic way. What great comfort that is, Karin. "Girls…"

By now, Yuzu and Karin knew the warning tone in Masaki's voice and pouted once again, but, all the same, they went to bed, with Rukia following their backs, giving Kaien a glance and a smile, which Kaien returned the gesture. "Come on, Kaien, it's time for bed."

Kaien only nodded, following behind Masaki and Isshin's back with a huge smile on his face. One could even mistake him as grinning too.

As Rukia walked past Ichigo's room, she stared at the door, remembering a certain promise the younger kid made to her.

* * *

_"Rukia, why don't we get married?"_

_Looking up at Ichigo, Rukia blushed. How were kids really saying they want to be married when they are not even 10 years old…? "W-What are you saying, Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo only grinned. "I said I want to protect you and I can only protect you when we are married!"_

* * *

"Rukia-nee, what's wrong?"

Rukia looked at Karin before walking past his room without another glance._ Forget that promise, both of you were naïve back then. Forget about it._

* * *

**O.O Things have calmed down for now, Ichigo and Rukia had gotten a slight bit closer. What will happen next? :D **


	65. Getting Closer II

**_"We are back!"_**

_Although the voice echoing meant that her saviors are back, she dare not step out of this room she was currently in and could only silently sob. That was when Byakuya chose to pop his head in. "Rukia?"_

_If Rukia had been in any other situation, she would have laughed at Byakuya's actions. But, at that moment, even if she wanted to laugh, she didn't find the strength to. "Bya-nii, welcome…" Trying to stand up, Rukia immediately fell down towards the ground as the last word left her lips. "… Back."_

_Byakuya, seeing this, immediately ran over to Rukia. "Rukia, what's wrong!"_

_Rukia couldn't say anything but two words. "It… Hurts…"_

_Panicking, Byakuya immediately suspected Rukia of any injuries and held Rukia closer to himself and said in a soft tone, afraid to hurt Rukia any longer. "Where does it hurt, Rukia…?"_

_Rukia could only choke out one muffled word in response. "Everywhere…"_

_From then on, for the next half an hour, her world went black._

Rukia snapped open her eyes, shocked that that certain memory had resurfaced in her mind. Looking at her surroundings, she realized she was back in Karin and Yuzu's room, in the extra bed that Isshin and Masaki had prepared for her. Having that flashback, Rukia knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep today and it's not like she was sleeping anyway. She only wanted to get an eye shut of 5 minutes. Sighing deeply, she slid out of the bed and walked out of Yuzu and Karin's room. Suddenly eyeing the extra room that she had played piano with Masaki back then, she walked towards that room. _I wonder, will anyone be in there?_

Raising her hand reluctantly, Rukia knocked on the door and stood outside, waiting for someone to _at least _ask her to go in. But, no such voices were heard. After waiting for 10 seconds, she gently pushed the door open and saw that if you didn't look closely, you would not nitice somebody just lying on the edge of the bed and sleeping there. Sighing a bit, Rukia walked towards the figure and took a blanket nearby, covering Masaki and taking a last glance, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her gently. And, that was when her phone vibrated.

Always having her phone in her pocket, she took out the phone, thinking it was a Hollow lurking somewhere. But, she was surprised when the phone flashed a glow of light. 'New text message received' _Seriously? Text message? Who could it be...? _Pressing some buttons, she eventually got to view the message which consisted of only one word. _'Rukia.' _

Rukia narrowed her eyes and viewed the numbers before her mouth formed an 'O' shape as realiation dawned on her. _This number... Is Ishida's... _Walking to the kitchen, her fingers began texting back. _'Ishida...?' _

The reply came back shortly. _'Yeah.' _

_'How did you get a hold of my number? And, why are you texting me at such a time when you should be asleep since there is school tomorrow?' _

_'Well, your number isn't that hard to figure it since you love Chappy, Rukia.' _Rukia's face went red at that and pouted, although Ishida couldn't see it, that is. _'And, I know we do have school tomorrow, just texting you to tell you something.' _

Switching on the lights in the kitchen, Rukia took one last look around the Kurosaki's household before sighing. The Kurosakis' was a family full of warmth, she knew that. But, this kind of warmth... Was unfamiliar to her. _'What is it that you needed to tell me urgently?' _

It took a little while more for Ishida to reply and Rukia took this change to go back into the twins room and surveyed the room before taking her teaching materials, inclusive of ehr laptop and textbooks. Heaving a sigh and walking out of the twins' room, she returned to the kitchen as the phone vibrated. _'Are you ready for tomorrow? And... Are you... Angry with me...?' _

Opening the fridge, Rukia saw an egg and placed it on a plate before her fingers returned to her phone. _'I'm not exactly angry with you, rather at myself, that is...' _Sighing, she deleted the whole text. _'Why should I be worried about tomorrow? Is something going on in the school?' _

Taking a bowl from nearby, Rukia lightly cracked the egg and it split into 2 pieces and Rukia dumped all the contents into the bowl before lightly stirring it. Flipping open the phone and seeing the recent message Ishida sent her, Rukia stiffened nearly dropping the phone, her bowl and stirring forgotten. _'You do know, you will be in hell tomorrow, right?' _

Taking a few moments, Rukia tried to absorb this information and stable ehr trembling fingers. She knew what that matter Ishida was talking about, she just refused to admit it. Getting her fingers to work again, she texted back. _'I don't know what are you talking about.' _

_'I believe you know the rumours in KaraKura high spreads fast, especially between the teachers.' _

Stirring the egg as a means to distract herself, Rukia texted. _'I know, don't worry, and, don't forget, you are talking to Kuchiki Rukia.' _

_'I'm glad then.' _

Sighing a little, Rukia placed her phone back in her dress pocket, focusing on the food she was preparing for the Kurosakis' in the morning. At least, she could tell them she appreciated the work they did for her. Sighing a little, she took a chopstick but nearly dropped the chopsticks in surprise when somebody called her. "Mommie~~?"

Calming her heart that's nearly beating out of her chest, she turned to face a _very sleepy _Kaien who's rubbing his eyes. It's obvious that he was just waking up, though. _Kaien, what's he doing here...? _Walking over to Kaien, she kneeled down and touched Kaien's shoulder, conveying her thoughts to him. _"What's wrong, Kaien? Couldn't sleep?" _

Kaien, not noticing that his Mom never moved her lips at all, pouted. "Isshin-san snores loudly~~" Rukia smiled slightly and ruffled Kaien's hair. Kaien, glancing behind Rukia, tilted his head to look at Rukia. "Mommie~~ Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Rukia heaved a heavy sigh. _Just what excuse am I going to give Kaien to get out of this one? _Standing up but not removing her hands, she asked Kaien. _"What do you think of this family, Kaien?" _

Kaien put his hands on his chin, as if seriously pondering about the question. "Yuzu-nee and Karin-nee are good people, Isshin-san and Masaki-san are caring to me, and Daddie..." Rukia winced at that term of calling. Kaien seemingly noticed it as he tried to conclude them. "Overall, I think they are a good family~~"

_"But, Mommie don't want to trouble them anymore, Kaien." _When Kaien tilted his head in confusion, Rukia smiled. _"Masaki-san and Isshin-san took really good care of me. But this time... Mommie feels like I'm only giving them trouble." _

"But, Mommie~~"

_"Come on, help me with this." _

Nodding his head reluctantly, Kaien followed behind Rukia for the whole night, only to have himself falling asleep halfway helping his adopted Mother. Sighing and carrying Kaien in her arms, Rukia placed Kaien on the couch before looking at the breakfast she had prepared for the Kurosakis'. Heaving a deep sigh, Rukia took a paper and a pen, begging to write some sort of message before eyeing the door and walking out of the house. Soon after, she froze in her steps as she heard a yawning sound. Turning around and hoping to stay invisible to others although she knew it was impossible, she saw Ichigo going to the kitchen. Turning around slowly and attempting to open the house door as silently as possible, her plan failed when she heard Ichigo calling out to her. "Rukia…?"

Rukia turned slowly to meet Ichigio's eyes as Rukia only gave a nod in acknowledgement of Ichigo's presence. _What's Ichigo doing here? _"Rukia, what are you doing in the middle of the night?" Havng no resposne to that question, Rukia just shrugged, hiding the note behind her. Glancing at Rukia one more time, Ichigo sighed, knowing that he won't get any answers, got his glass of water and went back to sleep. But, before he went up the staircase, he called out. "Rukia." Said person glanced at Ichigo. "If you are going to go out at this kind of time, be careful."

Rukia widened her eyes. _How the freaking hell… _But, nevertheless, a smile formed on her lips as she felt warmth envelop her whole body. She felt lucky that the house was dark, if not, the blush could be easily seen on her face. And, thought she was not touching Ichigo's shoulder, Ichigo caught her reply. _"Thanks, Ichigo, and, I will." _

With that, both turned around and went for their respective ways. Ichigo went to his bedroom while Rukia locked the door behind her, carrying the textbooks and laptop in her hands as she walked to KaraKura High in the middle of the night.

* * *

**O.O Ichigo is such a sweetie at times~~ Don't all of you agree with me? XD **


	66. Rumors

As Rukia was on her way to KaraKura High, she gazed up at the sky. Somehow, the sky seems to be peaceful, even peaceful than her own heart. Slightly smiling, Rukia continued walking, but, a certain sentence of that flaming orange-haired boy.

"_Rukia, if you are going to go out at this kind of time, be careful." _

Such a sentence had left Rukia's heart beating, her heart nearly popping out of her own chest. She didn't know why, but, at that time, she felt a kind of happy warmth feeling develop her. She allowed the feeling to linger for a second before she resumed a serious face once more. Urahara and Youruichi had died because of this feeling. No, she couldn't let Ichigo die because of this feeling too. Shaking her thoughts away, it didn't take long to realize that she had reached the ocean where she had last observed Ichigo and Senna. _I remember, he said, somebody close to him died and he knew my feelings at that time… Could it be Senna…? _Gazing at the ocean, it was weird how the ocean always brought a sense of peacefulness to her, even though something bad almost happened to Ichigo's Mom.

"Running away…?" A voice spoke.

Snapping her head so fast that it may break, Rukia glanced to the speaker only to find Tatsuki and Renji. Tilting her head in confusin, she smiled, acknowledging them. "Good evening, Rukia-sensei."

Bowing a little at her position, she tapped the place next to her, as if motioning for them to sit next to her. Both of them got the gesture and sat next to Rukia, while casting suspicious looks at Rukia. And, not once did Rukia look at them. Deciding to break the silence, Tatsuki looked at Rukia. "Shouldn't you be at Ichigo's house, Rukia-sensei?"

Rukia widened her eyes and shook her head, wondering why the hell would they know. "Ishida told us, if that's what you were wondering."

Eyes seeming to dawn in realization, she nodded once and wrapped her hands around her legs, bringing her legs closer to her chest. "So, we decided to take a stroll and see you here, not in Ichigo's house. Did you run away from his house, Rukia-sensei?"

It has only not been a month, and, she hated how Tatsuki and Renji can see through her as if she some kind of a paper. Shaking her head once, she stayed silent. Tatsuki looked at Renji and sighed. Renji, seeing this, took out a piece of paper. Rukia glanced up at Renji, then, at the paper. "Ishida told us about your condition too and I'm sure you have a lot to tell us since we have been missing too much. So, if you have any words, use the paper."

Taking a pen that she brought from her room, she began to write, just like what Masaki and Isshin did for her.

_'I did run away from Ichigo's house, but, it's not because I'm scared of the family or something.'_

Tatsuki and Renji glanced at each other, seeing the word 'Ichigo', but, they didn't comment as Tatsuki scooted closer to Rukia. "Then, what is the reason, Rukia-sensei…?"

_'I don't know…'_

Tatsuki looked at Rukia, furrowing her brows as if in deep thoughts. But, shrugging once more, she stood up. "Well, I'm glad Rukia-sensei's not running away." Tatsuki ruffled Rukia's hair that caused Rukia to feel more like a _child _instead of their homeroom teacher. "And, I'm sure, whatever Rukia-sensei is facing right now, you will figure out somehow."

With this last sentence, Tatsuki let her hands leave Rukia's head. But, at the very last second, she heard Rukia giggle althugh her lips weren't moving at all. _"Arisawa, you will be a fine Mom in future, if you ever want to have kids with Renji. You know I won't disapprove." _

The mentioning of kids caused Tatsuki to blush and Rukia inwardly giggled. Tatsuki blushed and muttered. "Shut up, Rukia-sensei."

With this last sentence, Tatsuki stood up and walked away while Renji sent a narrowed glance at Rukia which she shrugged it off, and he began to run after Tatsuki. "Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki slowed her steps to wait for Renji, her face still blushing. "What is it, Abarai?"

"What did Rukia tell you that sent you blushing?"

That earned a smack from Tatsuki on the teacher's head.

Rukia, witnessing the exchange, from afar, laughed. Once the laughter went down , she gazed back at the ocean once more, the previous sentence from Ichigo still haunting her. Bringing out her laptop, she switched it on. _If I want to forget that particular sentence, I have to do something. _Turning her gaze to her own textbook, she flipped the pages on the current lesson and began to type. _Hopefully, this will distract me._

* * *

Bright light of sunrays shone at Ichigo's room and he groaned, stirring his body to bury his head in the pillow, smelling his Mom's scent and feeling like a stalker. But, his time of peacefulness was interrupted by his door epicly split open by his hyperactive Dad, Kurosaki Isshin. Once the door burst open, Kurosaki Ichigo was immediately on his guard and before his Dad got near him, he already kicked his Dad to oblivion. **"Rise and shine—Oof!" **

Ichigo glared and scratched his ehad out of frustration. "Do you have to do that everytime?"

"**This is for training, son~~" **When Ichigo glared at him, he made no attempt to acknowledge that glare. **"By the way, that was a good kick~~" **

Ichigo grumbled in response. "Shut up, it's time for breakfast, isn't it?"

Isshin wailed. **"My son, you are willing to bond with your family now~~?" **

Deciding that Isshin was annoying him, he gave his Dad another kick before proceeding downstairs for breakfast, grumbling abut idiotic fathers. A weird feeling crept up his body as he remembered what he said to Rukia last night.

"_Rukia, if you are going to go out at this kind of time, be careful." _

A blush crept on Ichigo's cheek upon remembering that sentence he told Rukia. Wondering why the hell he said that sentence to his homeroom teacher no doubt, he sighed and headed downstairs. On the other hand, Isshin, noticing the blush, frowned. _Let's hope you are not thinking what I'm thinking, Ichigo. _But, what greeted Ichigo downstairs came as a shock to him. Yuzu was crying, Masaki was trying to comfort her while Karin was frowning. Walking over to them, Ichigo greeted his family. "Karin, Yuzu, Mom, good morning."

Masaki smiled. "Good morning, Ichigo."

"What's with the din in this morning?" Ichigo asked.

Even with Ichigo's greeting, Yuzu didn't stop crying and Masaki immediately turned around and continued patting Yuzu's back. It was Karin who turned to face Ichigo and handed him a piece of paper. "Ichi-nii, look at this."

Frowning at Karin and taking the paper that Karin handed him, he started to read it.

_To: Isshin-san, Masaki-san, Yuzu-chan, Karin, Ichigo_

_I'm sorry about this, but, I'm heading to school first. Isshin-san and Masaki-san, I know you might had forgiven me but I will say this again… I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused._

Ichigo widened his eyes at this.

_Yuzu-san and Karin, I know you might not forgive me for this but breakfast was already prepared and on the table. _

Ichigo glanced at the table full of a variety of food ebfore glancing at Yuzu who's crying.

_Regards, _

_Rukia. _

Ichigo sighed. _Seriously, what was Rukia thinking? _"Yuzu, why are you crying?"

Yuzu raised her head up to look at Ichigo. "Onii-chan…" If there was one thing that Ichigo would do anything for, it was Yuzu's eyes and he mentally sighed. "Does Rukia-chan not like us anymore…?"

Finding it a ridiculous logic, Ichigo kneeled down and ruffled Yuzu's hair, looking at Ichigo. "I'm sure Rukia… I mean, Rukia-sensei doesn't think that way." If Masaki took note of the pause of hesitation of how Ichigo called Rukia, she didn't comment.

"Then, why did Rukia-chan…?" Yuzu began to sob.

"Yuzu." Said sister glanced at her Mother who spoke. "Rukia-chan must feel lonely, being thrown into a family she didn't know much of." Yuzu began to protest when Masaki smiled. "Moreover, Rukia-san prepared all this breakfast for us. Don't let them go to waste."

Yuzu was about to say more things when Isshin's voice came hollering in the background. **"Come on, my dearest family members~~~ Time for breakfast~" **

Before Isshin could come hollering at **his own **children, Karin ahd alreadY acted faster than him and had already sent him into oblivion which Yuzu gasped. "Karin-chan!"

* * *

Waking up in the her own teacher's lounge, Rukia couldn't believe she _freaking slept _on _her own _table. Sighing, she glanced around her and saw her laptop which ahd been shut off by herself, the stacks of notes which sha had completed the previous nights and her table in a mess. Sighing slightly, she glanced at the clock to see _6.00AM. Good, 30 minutes before hell starts for me, might as well make use of it… But, firstly, let's have some breakfast… _Standing up and opening up her own cabinet, a stack of cup noodles greeted her. Reminding herself that she has been eating cup noodles for the past 25 days, she took out a cup noodles before emptying the contents in it, and, she was surprised when she heard a voice that she ahdn't heard for a few days, at least. _"Rukia, good morning." _

Rukia only smiled.

Sora wasn't a guy of words when he was alive, so, it didn't matter to him that Rukia wasn't talking when he soke to her. _"Why are you here so early in the morning?" _

This was a question Rukia rather not answer at all, therefore, she shrugged.

Sora floated over to Rukia and glanced at the piles of papers. _"Preparing notes for the students?" _Rukia nodded and Sora leaned over to ruffle Rukia's hair. _"That's a hardworking teacher we got here. I'm glad for Class 1-3." _Rukia smiled once more before pouring the hot water into the noodles. _Well, instant noodles, I guess… "Rukia…?" _

Rukia glanced back at Sora, stopping the flowing hot water.

"_Is something wrong with Inoue lately?" _Rukia widened her eyes, hearing Sora ask that. Although she badly felt that she wanted to tell Sora the truth, she simply smiled. As if hearing the unheard question in Rukia's mind, he replied. _"Yesterday, I went back to our house to visit Inoue." _Rukia narrowed her eyes, but, continued letting Sora talk. _"I waited for Inoue to return, and, when she did, my heart almost broke at her sight. She looked broken and torn apart." _

Striving hard to remain calm and not lash out at Sora because that would be the wrong move to do and end up crying, Rukia shrugged her shoulders, telling Sora she knew nothing about it. Carrying her cup nodles over to her own table, Rukia felt tears swelling. Blinking, she tried to blink them away. Just as she just put the cup noodles down, a knock came on the door and she glanced at the door. _Who could it be…? _"Rukia, can I come in?" _This voice… Ukitake… _Glancing at Sora, Sora got the hint, nodded and vanished. Walking to the door and opening it, she stepped back to let Ukitake in. "Good morning, Rukia."

Rukia smiled.

"I really didn't expect to see you here, so early in the morning."

Knowing that her cover was exposed, she closed her eyes and lifted a hand to touch Ukitake's hand. _"I apologize, Ukitake, for surprising you so early in the morning. You must be surprised when you saw the gate open, didn't you?" _Although Ukitake was also surprised Rukia talked without opening her mouth or moving her lips, it was somehow expected for Ukitake and he nodded. _"For that, I apologize and good morning to you too, Ukitake." _

Ukitake smiled, hearing Rukia's words but wasn't surprised at all to see her lips not moving. "Ishida told me about your condition, Rukia." _So, there goes the theory of Ukitake finding it or realizing it… Thanks, Ishida… _"Do you want to take a break fom teaching for a while because I'm sure your disability of speaking will cause trouble for a while."

Although slightly offended, Rukia responded with a smile. _"I know you have both the students's interests and my interests at heart, Ukitake. But, that won't be necessary." _Ukitake gave her a confused gaze and Rukia maintained her smile. _"Don't forget, I'm the Kuchiki Rukia, the one that's burdened with a past and lived until now." _Ukitake softened his eyes at what Rukia's saying. _"Therefore, don't worry. Such a small obstacle won't weigh me down." _Ukitake smiled.

Rukia knew that, deep down in her _own heart, _she was scared as hell. She knew it wouldn't be easy, coming back to school with such a condition isn't going to be easy. But, the more difficut it is, the more determined she would be. Ukitake had always admired this part of Rukia's personality, and, he smiled. "If you say that too, then, it's fine." Rukia felt somehow relieved at that.

Just at that moment, the bell rung. Smiling and bowing at Ukitake, she began to retreat her hand. _"The bell rung, I should be going." _

Ukitake smiled in response. "Go ahead." When Rukia was about to leave the room, Ukitake called out. "Rukia." Said teacher glanced back. "If you have any problems, don't ever hesitate to come to me."

Rukia stayed silent for a second, staring at Ukitake as if he did something wrong. _That wa what I was afraid, Masaki-san, Isshin-san… _Knowing clearly Ukitake was only caring for her, she knew she shouldn't blame Ukitake. But, she knew… If this was the _'Normal' _Ukitake, he wouldn't had said that. She kenw Ukitake would not _ever _express his feelings openly against a person. Shaking her thoughts away, she simply smiled before walking out of the door, deep in thoughts. _I know I shouldn't blame Ukitake… But, why…? _Deciding not to dwell too much on this matter, she continued walking to Class 1-3, the disability of not able to speak the last of her worries, but, a new trouble for Rukia started in the school.

"_Hey, Kimoko-san, have you heard about the new rumor that's spreading around the the whole school?" _

The word 'rumor' sparked an interest out of Rukia as she suddenly remembered Ishida's text message. _'I believe you know the rumours in KaraKura high spreads fast, especially between the teachers.' _Stopping her steps deliberately, she listened in onto the conversations between 2 girls. _"How could I not? Puh-please, it's the enxt hot topic!" _

"_However if we see Rukia-sensei, we can't believe she's that kind of woman and teacher." _

Subconsciously, Rukia clenched her fists and cntinued to listen. _"Yeah, and, she's friend with Abarai-sensei as well… Can you imagine that…?" _

Wait, rewind… Abarai-sensei…? Renji's surname is Abarai Renji… Could it be Renji…? No way would it be him… "Yeah, and using such methods to gain attention too!"

Rukia gritted her teeth. Now, she can't deny Ishida's words. _Ishida, next time, add the word 'Exaggerated' in front of the word 'Rumor'. "Wait, are we talking about the same matter?" _

"_What were you talking about?" _

"_There's a rumor that Class 1-3 had a birthday prepared for Rukia-sensei, and things happened." _

"_Oh? Now, I'm curious. I did hear about the planned birthday party, but, I didn't hear about something happening." _

"_Rumours has it that at the very end of the birthday party, she kissed Kurosaki Ichigo on the lips!" _

"_What? The rumoured hottest guy in Class 1-3?" _

"_Yeah, him! Can you imagine that?" _

"_Why do I have a feeling Rukia-sensei seduced Kurosaki Ichigo?" _

"_The rumour states that Rukia-sensei seduced him. Can you imagine that? No way would I think of Rukia-sensei as such a person if you ask me probably like… 4 months ago." _

"_I wouldn't believe it either!" _

Blood bled out of Rukia's clenched hands. True, she kissed Ichigo, but… She had conflict feelings about it too! Why do people make it seem as if she's the _slut _here? _"I really can't believe that rumor! Is it true?" _

"_It seems so. Somebody even witnessed it!" _

As Rukia continued listening, she found tears dropping. She kenw all those weren't true, but, why does it seem so hard to not believe them? _"Wow, she kissed Kurosaki Ichigo? But, didn't Rukia-sensei have a boyfriend before?" _

"Oh yeah, he goes with the name of Kaien, doesn't he…?"

Rukia widened her eyes, forgetting her tears totally. _How did they know…? Who knew of my past except Ishida and Sasuke…? "Yeah, and guess what? If you look at the picture carefully, Kurosaki Ichigo looks exactly like him, just with the hair difference, that is…" _

Clenching her fists tighter, Rukia resisted the temptation to punch a wall. _The homeroom teacher of this class will pay dearly, I swear… "Do you think Rukia-sensei mistook Ichigo Kurosaki for her ex-lover and just seduce him to make him hers?" _

"_That's exactly what the rumours were saying! So, what did your part of the rumor say about?" _

Rukia hardened her eyes. So, that's what KaraKura students think of her all along? Rukia looked away, somehow glad that Ichigo wasn't here to hear all these because she knew how much of a trouble the girls would be in if Ichigo ever heard that. _"Rumors had it that Rukia-sensei was kidnapped 2 days before." _

A gasp was heard from one of the girls. _Well, at least she had the _decency _to look shocked, I guess… "What happened to Rukia-sensei then?" _

"_I don't know about it much, but, I heard one of the neighbouring classes saying that the way she acts now is to attract attention from Kurosaki Ichigo." _

"_Eh? Really? I can't believe and I can't wait to see how Rukia-sensei is doing!" _

Having enough of the conversation, Rukia turned the other way around and walked the opposite direction. Closing her eyes tightly, she clutched her books and laptop tighter to her own chest. _Stop it, Kuchiki Rukia. You knew that when Ukitake had informed you about quitting teaching, it would be hard. _Turning her gaze to a wall in front of her, she decided this can't go on anymore. Glaring at the wall as if it offended, which, it probably did. There was one thought which lingered on Rukia's mind before she went to the said wall and clenched her fists, preparing to do some damage. _I hope Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't see this… At least I still have some time left to take off these ridiculous things…_


	67. Rumors II

After a fruitful breakfast prepared by Kurosaki Ichigo's homeroom teacher, Kuchiki Rukia, that had nearly sent them to the hospital for tummy upset, Ichigo was on his way to school, grumbling about how teachers doesn't know how to make decent breakfast and has the decency to do it. Sighing, he touched his aching tummy before stuffing the lunch box that Yuzu made for both Ichigo and Rukia, stuffing them into his school bag. Before he could walk far into the streets, a classmate of Ichigo's came to greet him. "Yo, Ichigo!"

Ichigo glanced at his classmate, Muzuiro, before putting his famous scowl on and greeting him back. "Yo, Muzuiro, what's up?"

Muzuiro, in response to that question, shrugged. "Nothing much, actually, but, have you heard the rumors surrounding around you and Rukia-sensei…?"

_Rukia and me…? _"Actually, no, I hadn't." Muzuiro glanced at Ichigo weirdly. "So, what were the rumors about?"

Facing the streets ahead of him, Muzuiro shrugged once again. "I don't know if I should tell you, Ichigo." Ichigo glanced in surprise at Muzuiro. "Knowing your personality, you might as well beat me up."

Ichigo tried his best to laugh it off by dismissing Muzuiro's words by a wave of his hand. "What's with that, Muzuiro? You know I don't…"

"It's _that _bad, Ichigo." Ichigo went silent. "The kind of bad that makes you wanting to kill some people."

It seemed to Ichigo that somehow, Muzuiro was warning him of something dreadful. _Something dreadful that would be happening today._ Ichigo simply couldn't understand why he had such a bad feeling deep within his chest.

* * *

Rukia widened at the picture on the wall. A picture with Ichigo and her kissing and there was a smear of red paint that labeled '_Slut'_. In a rage, she had reached out her fingers and tore off the repeated pictures that were on the walls. Rage filled her heart. Even as the bell rang, it didn't register to her that class started. The posters on the wall, which Rukia glared at, only registered to her mind. _I must get rid of these posters…_

* * *

As Ichigo arrived at the school gate which Chad was waiting for him and Ichigo was surprised. "Yo, Chad!" Hearing his name, Chad turned around and gave Ichigo a silent nod, not one for words. "I'm surprised, Chad, that you aren't at the class. Hadn't classes already started?"

In a low voice, Chad told Ichigo. "I think it's worth it to skip a period of class today."

Sending Chad a confused glance, Chad only pointed to the direction of the school. Ichigo glanced at the direction Chad was pointing to see a rival of his, which was hardly seen this few days. Ooshima Reichi. "Long time no see, Ichigo."

Immediately, Ichigo's scowl was on his face. "It would have been better if I didn't see you, Oushima." Ichigo grumbled and fixed a stare at him, a deeper scowl on this time. "What's your problem with me this time, _bastard?_"

"Oh, such a close name-calling, Kurosaki!" Ooshima snickered. "But, sadly, this time, I'm not here to comment on your hair."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at him. "Then, what do you want?"

"Have you heard of the recent rumors yet, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked at Muzuiro who seemed to be wishing to disappear from Ichigo's sight. "Why don't you tell me, Oushima? Muzuiro here seems too scared to tell me, fearing that I will kill some people. So, I might as well get it from you then."

Cracking of fists were heard from Ichigo's side.

* * *

Finally tearing off the pictures at only _that _part of the school, that certain wall, Rukia was slightly out of breath and she tried to calm her breathing down. But, she had no time to rest as a thought dawned on her. _Ichigo! Where is he? _Turning towards the school gate, she ran towards that direction, hoping to not let Ichigo step in school today, not even knowing it was too late.

"So, Oushima, what was the rumor that my friend was so scared out of his wits to tell me?" Ichigo taunted.

By Ichigo's tone, Oushima knew Ichigo's tone was already full of killing intent even without acting on it. But, when Oushima found information that could harm his rival, he couldn't possibly let go of that information that easily. Furthermore, Oushima wasn't one to back down that easily. "I'm sure you know of the birthday party that your class had prepared for Rukia-sensei just last week."

If glares could kill, Oushima _was already dead_. "What of it?"

"Then, I'm sure you would remember the _kiss _you had with Rukia-sensei, am I right, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Oushima's smirk was so evil that it sickened Ichigo. But, what really alerted him weren't the fact that he smirked but the words that were spoken. "What do you mean we _kissed_?" A glare was sent.

"Oh, so now, the student is going to deny the fact that he kissed a teacher, isn't he?"

Oushima's smirk was wider and Ichigo _badly wanted _to beat the smirk off his _freaking face. _But, at that time, Ichigo knew he could do nothing against Oushima. "There's nothing to deny if it isn't the truth." _Did somebody see us? How…? _

"So, it isn't the truth, now?" Once Oushima met Ichigo's gaze, Oushima already knew he wasn't going to get any answers from Ichigo unless he forced it out. "I didn't want to do this, Kurosaki Ichigo, but… You forced me to."

* * *

Running faster than any marathon, Rukia could see the gate in sight. And, unfortunately, she could see that Ichigo was already there with Chad and Muzuiro. Rukia, seeing his friend, already knew things _would not be _going well. Tripping over her own feet, she stumbled onto the ground, knee-first. Wincing in pain, fearing that a bone had been broken, she stood up again only to see a figure approaching Ichigo and Rukia halted, wanting to see what would be the result.

"Long time no see, Ichigo." That voice is familiar… Eyes dawning in realization, Rukia knew whom that voice belonged to. Oushima Reichi…

"_It would have been better if I didn't see you, Ooshima. What's your problem with me this time, __**bastard**__?" _To be honest, Rukia was slightly afraid of Ichigo's tone now. It was as if something crawled up his ass and died, although that would be a pretty fun way to describe, that is. In other words, Rukia knew Ichigo was _pissed off, _for some odd reasons.

"_Oh, such a close name-calling, Kurosaki! But, sadly, this time, I'm not here to comment on your hair." _Limping closer to them and hiding behind a pillar, Rukia watched Ichigo.

"_Then, what do you want?" _

"_Have you heard of the recent rumors yet, Kurosaki?"_

Rukia widened her eyes; already knowing what Oushima was about to talk to Ichigo about. _No! If Ichigo knows about this rumor, who knows what he would do… And… This will only cause more trouble for him… _ _"Why don't you tell me, Ooshima? Muzuiro here seems too scared to tell me, fearing that I will kill some people. So, I might as well get it from you then." No, this is bad… Oushima, don't you dare…! Make up a reason or rumor, but, don't…_Suddenly, the pain in Rukia's knee started acting up and Rukia winced in pain._ "So, Oushima, what was the rumor that my friend was so scared out of his wits to tell me?"_

_"I'm sure you know of the birthday party that your class had prepared for Rukia-sensei just last week." Rukia hardened her eyes._

_"What of it?"_

_"Then, I'm sure you would remember the **kiss** you had with Rukia-sensei, am I right, Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

Without even thinking that the poster of both of them kissing are all around the school, Rukia wanted to deny what Oushima said. _Since the truth is out and we can't deny it, you can still deny the kiss, Ichigo… Deny that ever happened! "What do you mean we __**kissed**__?"_

_"Oh, so now, the student is going to deny the fact that he kissed a teacher, isn't he?"_

_"There's nothing to deny if it isn't the truth."_

_"So, it isn't the truth, now?"_ Rukia widened her eyes at Oushima's hesitation to speak and somehow knew what was Oushima speaking. Without a moment of hesitation, Rukia rushed out of her hiding place and ran to Oushima, thinking of ripping the picture Oushima held in his hands. _"I didn't want to do this, Kurosaki Ichigo, but… You forced me to."_

Before Oushima could take out the picture that was hiding on his other hands behind his back, a person gripped his wrist, and, in a state of shocked, he had dropped the picture. He snapped his head around and gasped. "Rukia-sensei!"

Ichigo, Chad and Muzuiro also looked in surprise at their homeroom teacher, all with different looks. Ichigo with a confused gaze, Muzuiro with a suspicious glance and Chad with an understanding gaze. "Rukia-sensei?"

She spared a glance at her three students before glaring at Oushima. _"Oushima Reichi, if you dare show that picture to any of the Class 1-3 students before you, I don't know what will happen to you. So, if you know what's good for you, I suggest you keep that picture behind your back and never mention it to anyone. Ever."_

Oushima, at that time, didn't exactly know where had he gotten that courage from, but, he retorted._ "Is the teacher protecting her beloved student now?"_

Balling her fingers into fists, she grabbed Oushima's collar. _"Oushima Reichi, you should know, as a teacher's duty, one is obligated to care for all the students."_

"But, Rukia-sensei…" A smirk was on Oushima's face again by now but Rukia didn't back down. "Would you come out of your hiding place if it was Chad or Muzuiro in danger? Aren't you doing this because you love Kurosaki Ichigo?"

If it were any other situation, Rukia would have blushed. But, by now, she could see that how a crowd gathered around her and some was from her own class, Class 1-3. Knowing she had to settle it fast, she let go of Oushima. _"I would. Even if it's Kojima or Yasutora, I would do the same thing."_

"You are only saying that because you see that a crowd has gathered around us." Oushima snickered.

_"You know that's not true, Oushima Reichi! I care for all my students no matter how you see it!"_ Rukia retorted, her hands not touching Oushima anymore but her thoughts conveying to him.

"Then, tell me, Rukia-sensei, are the rumors true?"

Rukia knew that this was the best opportunity for her to admit her feelings. She knew, even if she answered 'Yes', the others wouldn't know. But, somewhere deep in her heart, she refused to be selfish. _"What rumors are you talking about?"_

"I knew you were hiding, Rukia-sensei. That's why I attempted to flash the picture at Kurosaki Ichigo; I knew you would come out. Now, as I expected, you came out of hiding, Rukia-sensei. Aren't you going to clear both of your names to this ridiculous rumor?"

By this question, Rukia knew she was cornered. Oushima had knew where she was all along, using that picture to tempt her. And, she took the bait and now, none other than Oushima Reichi cornered her. Hands resuming on gripping Oushima Reichi's uniform, her grip tightened, as if to strangle him literally. _"Oushima Reichi, mark my words. If you dare…"_

Deciding that he has had enough of this one-sided conversation, Ichigo asked. "What picture are you meaning, Oushima?"

Both Rukia and Oushima glanced back at Ichigo, Oushima smirking while Rukia widening her eyes._ Don't tell me…_ "So, you would like to take a look at this picture, wouldn't you?"

Despite seeing his friends shaking their head at him and Rukia widening her eyes, he stepped forward. "Yes, I would like to see that picture of yours if you would kindly show me…"

Not even knowing what Ichigo would do to Oushima once he saw that picture, Rukia's hands acted faster than her mind. Glancing at Oushima one more time, her hands interrupted to punch Oushima. Because of the force that Rukia applied, Oushima flew a few meters away from Rukia and landed with his back banging on the wall, the picture on the ground, never even picked up by Oushima at all. Glancing at the picture, Rukia snapped to realization on what she had done. _What… Have I done…? Yesterday was slapping Inoue-san, now… What's wrong with me…?_ Walking towards Oushima with Ichigo, Chad and Muzuiro staring wide-eyed, Rukia cautiously approached Oushima. But, before she could, Oushima screamed. "Don't come near me!" Rukia widened her eyes and halted her ground, looking at Oushima, seriously somehow hoping for Oushima to forgive her for the actions she had done. No longer knowing what to do, she felt her breathing much heavier than before and she grabbed her chest, finding it difficult to breathe. She stumbled a bit and found herself unable to stand, along with the pain of her knee acting up. "You see, she's acting again!"

Rukia couldn't find any words to retort Oushima this time, only finding herself unstable but constantly walking towards Oushima, as if to reach him or something._ "Oushima, I'm sorry…"_

"No, I don't want to hear it!" Oushima shouted, warning Rukia not to come near him. "Such a teacher like yourself is a disgrace to KaraKura High!"

Ichigo glanced at his two friends. "Was that what you were warning me before, Muzuiro? This?"

Muzuiro nodded but this time, it was Chad who spoke this time. "There's more to that, Ichigo." Ichigo glanced at his dark friend who rarely spoke. "Rumors has it that because you looked like Rukia-sensei's ex-lover, she's thinking of seducing you in becoming hers. And, the way she talks without moving her lips…" Ichigo widened his eyes. It only happened yesterday… "… Is a way to gain attention from you, no doubt."

"You know, Chad, Muzuiro…" Both glanced at Ichigo. "I'm glad none of you told me until now."

With a flash, he was gone, chasing after Oushima, planning to beat him to a bloody pulp. "Ichigo, stop!"

Hearing Ichigo's name, Rukia glanced over to see Ichigo running towards Oushima in a fast-speed. Widening her eyes, she knew, by Ichigo doing this would only make things worst. By now, her breathing had calmed a little and she stood up, raising both of her hands protectively in front of Oushima._ "Stop, Ichigo! We have done enough, I don't need you adding to it!"_

"But…"

_"No buts, Kurosaki Ichigo!"_ Ichigo flinched at Rukia's tone. _"I already punched him out of instincts! What more do you want to add to the **crimes**?"_

Ichigo's hands dropped at the tone of Rukia's voice and looked at her worriedly. "What will…"

"What have you done now, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Both widening their eyes and four of them turning their gazes around, all the teachers of KaraKura High were there, behind Ichigo and Rukia, including Sasuke and Renji. In that instant, Rukia knew she was in deep trouble. No matter how lenient Ukitake was towards her, she knew he would have t deal a punishment towards her, especially in front of the teachers. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, ready to face her punishment. That moment, Ichigo chose to step forward. "Ukitake-san, Rukia-sensei's not in the…"

And, Rukia grabbing his hand interrupted Ichigo. _"Stop it, Ichigo."_

"But…"

_"One getting the punishment is enough. I don't need you to be the noble one and yourself getting the punishment too."_

Hearing Rukia's words, Ichigo stared at Rukia before looking at Ukitake. Sighing, he walked towards the direction of his class. "Chad, Muzuiro, let's go."

The two friends besides Ichigo gave a sigh and followed after Ichigo while Ukitake shouted. "Wait…" But, Rukia had already blocked Ukitake's way, locking her gaze on Ukitake. "Rukia…"

_"This mistake is my responsibility alone. Don't you dare include Kurosaki Ichigo in this, Ukitake."_

"But…"

_"No, Ukitake."_

Ukitake sighed. "Is it true, Kuchiki Rukia?" Rukia looked at the teacher who spoke. "Seems like the rumors are true then…" Rukia, once again, balled her fingers into fists. "Because Kurosaki Ichigo, a student of _yours, _your ex-lover,looks a lot like Kaien-kun, you seduced him to make him yours." Rukia fixed her glare on him, not able to retort. "And, the condition of you not being able to speak is to attract Kurosaki Ichigo's attention on you." Rukia closed her eyes, intending not to listen. Because, she knew, if they really knew what her personality, they would know how she kissed Ichigo out of instincts, they would know how she pushed Ichigo away right from the start, they would know how she struggled with her own feelings. But, this teacher didn't know. "If that is so, I pity Kaien-kun…"

"What did you say, Kariya-sensei?" Ichigo's voice boomed beside Rukia and Rukia turned her head. _What…? When did he arrive? _

"You didn't really see the picture Oushima had on his hands, did you?" Kariya taunted.

Ichigo had his scowl. "No, I didn't, due to some people interrupting me." Rukia glared at Ichigo. _Why does he make it sounds like it's my fault? _

"Oh well…" Kariya walked over to the picture and Rukia widened her eyes in horror.

_Since I'm going to get my punishment sooner or later, it's time to finish the battle we should have finished much, much earlier, Kariya-san. _Rukia calmly walked towards Kariya as Sasuke spoke, in an attempt to stop Rukia as Sasuke walked forward too. "So, that picture was why Oushima had been so delighted lately as if he struck the lottery or something."

Kariya stood up, the picture in his hands now and turned around. Seeing Rukia walking towards him only had him smirk wider. "Oh? So, you have seen this picture, Sasuke-sensei?"

Sasuke smiled before tapping a hand on Rukia's shoulder, as if to stop her. "I wonder, who wouldn't had seen this picture when it was traveling all around the school like a deadly virus? And, Kariya-sensei, I bet the starting of the rumor started from you, didn't it?"

Rukia glanced around. _"Sasuke?" _

Sasuke didn't speak, but Rukia heard his thoughts loud and clear. _"Don't do something you would regret a few seconds later." _

Rukia smiled and lightly put her hands on top of his hands, removing it away and Sasuke stared at her as if she's an alien. _"It wouldn't matter." _Sasuke stared at Rukia's retreating back who had already walked forward. _I would get my punishment sooner or later anyway, that's why it wouldn't matter this time, Sasuke. _

Kariya smirked wider hearing Sasuke's question. "You are as clever as before, Sasuke."

Rukia smiled this time, a _too _creepy smile for Kariya as he started to back away while Rukia neared him. Ichigo, sensing the aura, tried to stop Rukia but it was Sasuke who grabbed his arms this time. "Don't."

"But, she…"

Sasuke stared at Rukia and smiled. "When I first met Rukia, she was just like now."

"Now…?"

Sasuke simply smiled. "The one that's standing right you is Rukia. It's just her personality." Not sure what was Sasuke talking about, Ichigo simply shrugged and Sasuke turned to him. "You should get back to class."

Ichigo glanced at Sasuke and nodded once. Facing Muzuiro and Chad, the two friends nodded too before heading to the direction of the classroom, Ichigo taking a glance at the picture, frowning. _So, that's the famous picture, huh…? _"Say, Ichigo…" Ichigo looked at Muzuiro. "Are the rumors true?"

"I'm sure you know me, Muzuiro." Muzuiro looked at Ichigo. "Despite how I look, handsome or whatsoever, I'm not one for relationships." Muzuiro heaved a sigh of relief. "Though probably that Rukia-sensei's ex-lover really looked a lot like me, that really doesn't mark a relationship, does it?"

Muzuiro and Chad both nodded in agreement while Ichigo clenched the picture in his hands before putting it in his pocket, his lunch box in his bag suddenly weighing much more heavier than before.

"_Kariya-san, ever since you saw Kaien and me together, for some reason, you have always hated me." _Rukia walked in front of Kariya, her little fingers reaching for his collar. _"You know, _Kariya-sensei, _Rukia wouldn't mind to continue the fight we should have finished long ago." _

"Rukia Kuchiki, don't be reckless." Kariya's tone got a tiny fearful, Rukia could tell. "You could get a severe punishment out of this one."

"_Did you think, after that previous situation where I punched Sasuke's student that Ukitake would hesitate to punish me?" _Pulling Kariya closer to her, a smile was on Rukia's lips. _"If you truly think that way, you will regret it. And, precisely because I would be punished…"_ Rukia's smile turned into a grin. _"Because precisely I would be punished, it doesn't make any difference for me to do this at all!" _

That was the last word Kariya heard from Rukia as she punched him. Kariya flew out of Rukia's grasp and onto the nearby wall, the previous place where Oushima landed. Retreating her hand, Rukia felt no remorse unlike last time. She even felt just a tiny satisfying that she had punched Kariya out of all people. Sasuke gave her a narrowed glanced which she stuck her tongue out playfully. Chuckling, Sasuke walked over to Kariya. "Kariya-san, do you intend to ruin Rukia's teaching career?"

"I do!" Kariya's tone was full of hatred for Rukia. Once again, Rukia walked forward. "She was the one that caused Kaien to die!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. He knew where and when Kariya's hatred was formed. Kariya was the first one Rukia met when Kaien introduced her to his friends. By the words, Rukia knew Kariya wouldn't get over Kaien's death, not even after so many years have gone past. Especially not when Kariya rushed to Kaien to see him on Rukia's lap. Closing her eyes, she deeply remembered what Kariya said to her so many times before.

"_Kaien, I don't think that girl is good for you. Can you see her? I mean, she's so fragile! As in _really really _fragile, as if one hand would break her!" _

"_Murderer! You killed Kaien! You are a murderer!" _

Remembering those memories, something in Rukia snapped. _Kariya, you don't know what I felt when I saw Kaien dying right in front of my eyes, the murderer was the one whom Kaien and I trust the most. You don't know how I felt when everybody close to me died. You don't know that feeling…_With that thought in mind, she reached out to Kariya's collar once more, pushing Sasuke out of the way. _"Kariya Jin!" _

Kariya widened his eyes at Rukia saying his full name because Rukia ahd never called him that before, unless she was really angry. Although shocked, his tone was cold towards Rukia. "What do _you _want?"

Hearing Kariya's tone made Rukia pissed. Lifting Kariya up slightly, he turned Kariya to face the crowd of teachers that had been watching them from the start, with Ukitake narrowing his gaze. _"Did you really think you were the only one who mourns for Kaien's loss? Did you really think that I…" _

"I don't want to hear his name coming out from your mouth, murderer!" Rukia widened her eyes. "You killed him, Kuchiki Rukia!"

Fingers balled into fists and Rukia was at a loss of what to do. She had wanted to beat Kariya up, knowing how deep of a relationship he had to Kaien. Retreating her hand, she moved forward to punch Kariya again when somebody stopped her. "Stop it, Kuchiki Rukia." _Ukitake… _Rukia spared a glance at Kariya then at her hand before she flung Kariya on the ground again. _Why did Kariya's words affect me? I didn't feel the need to explain to him before, why…? _Rukia let her hands drop to the side before a few tears carelessly spilled out. After calming down Rukia, Ukitake turned to face the teachers holding Rukia's hands.

Rukia glanced at Ukitake, conveying her thoughts to him, helping him reach a decision. _"Don't forget, you are the principal, don't let leniency be your downfall of your reputation. Treat me like you would treat any other teachers." _

Releasing her hands from Ukitake, Rukia stood strong against the other teachers, as if daring them to say something against her behavior just now but all the teachers were looking expectantly at Ukitake, as if daring him to do any favors for Rukia. Rukia stepped away, bowed down her head and hid a smile. The previous incident with Kariya had her shocked, but the reason of this smile was because she knew Ukitake would handle it accordingly. "Due to Kuchiki Rukia's reckless behavior as displayed just now and setting a bad example for students, she will be…"

* * *

**A/N: Was sad because no reviews appeared on my list even after a week. LOL Sorry about the late update though. Somebody died in my family, so... *Shrugs* You know the procedure. Anyway, what will be Rukia's punishment? Will Ukitake go harsh on her? And, what would Ichigo and his friends' reaction be? **


End file.
